MLP: Battle of the Blanks
by Jedi Master Desrik Korryn
Summary: A young video game loving, guns a blazing Airman on leave guy goes on a shooting trip that was supposed to be relaxing. But fate sends him to an unlikely place... EverFree Forest! Can he use his military training to get home? Can he help a young filly and a misunderstood Princess get home? Will he rid Equestria of the blanks and blood hooves? And will he just accept being a brony?
1. OH C'MON!

This is my first fanfic so bear with me. This idea came into my mind after seeing the Creepypasta MLP: Story of the Blanks and Super Filly Adventure. As much as I like violence and gore as any other guy, I also believe that cute, innocent, and lovable characters should not suffer. So this will pretty much be my response to the whole freaky part of fan works in the MLP: FiM universe.

I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, and this is for nonprofit blah blah blah yadda yadda... Also any grammar mistakes, OOCness, or whatever you see anything wrong concerning the show or whatever is my fault and mine alone. Plus, I'm going to try and insert video game references as best as I can. Some obvious, some not, see if you can spot them all. There will be a romance interest with my semi self-insert character in the later chapters.

Will start off a bit dark, but eventually will get more in the spirit of MLP later on. Okay enough blabbing here is the damn story. P.S. No shipping involved! Sorry to the folks who have an interest in that and nothing against ya if you do! I just don't want it in my story. Damn! Enough yapping here is the story! Also this story is on and I primarily post new chapters there first.

* * *

Friday had finally came for Konrad Ford. He just knew that the moment he woke up, today was going to kick ass.

"Finally! Today is the day for plinking! I'm going to take my Chinese SVD, Tula AKM, and my new Bulgarian Makarov!", exclaimed a very energetic Konrad.

He had been waiting for this day ever since he finally got his leave approved from his flight chief. Being in the Air Force certainly had its perks whether it be tuition, pay, or assignments. Hell, his first TDY was in Barbados for crying out loud! He certainly enjoyed bragging about it to one of his close friends since middle school, which had chosen to join the marines a half year later after he joined the Air Force.

Recently, he had been working his ass off due to increased duties, a six month deployment which he just returned from two months ago, and testing for SSgt which to say the least was nerve racking for him.

Not today though, which was the first day off he had since he got back (minus the mandatory 4 days off per Squadron rules). While most of his deployed crew and fellow Airman took leave, he had work that still needed to be done such as: PT test, Aircrew Evaluation Re certification, and Staff Testing.

All of these were very stressful to say the least, even though flying on AWACS was a pretty easy gig, as long as you knew what you were doing, and did it with in regulations. He had just recently completed all of those things and had passed them all except for Staff. It wasn't because he failed or passed, he just plain didn't now the results of the test. The results wouldn't be released in a month or so, which all he could do was wait until it did.

Being an Senior Airman and following orders was pretty easy enough, but starting to become a leader was a little bit different. He always thought it would be easier when he advanced in rank, but it only got harder. More people started expecting more from him when he got his job down and he needed to do more if he wanted to stay in the military longer.

He knew he was always welcome to come home should anything happen, but as a young self-respecting man that was something he would like to avoid. He had grown attached being independent and going home after military service was simply unacceptable. He had 3 years left and if he made Staff Sergeant he would get the option to stay in longer should he decide to.

He immediately got out of bed, and proceeded to shower and shave. When that was done he was trying to decide what to wear for the plinking/zombie training. "Hmmm.", he pondered and after thinking what to wear and proceeded to pick and his running shoes, slightly worn carpenters pants, olive drab soviet t-shirt, and his favorite gray/black Mexican Hoodie. He wanted to dress vaguely in soviet military style, seeing how he had fancy for Soviet/Russian equipment which perplexed many of his military buds who were 'Murican!' type guys. But considering the whole terrorism scare nowadays he decided against it.

"Could always change when I get there...yeah...why the hell not!" as he walked off to his second bedroom.

His second bedroom contained all of his weapons, gear, and ammunition. There was a work bench against the wall that had a vice, some plastic drawers that had spare parts/tools, and above it was reprints of the old soviet small arms diagram charts. These were not only cool looking but were a handy reference tool, and best of all they were English versions. There was the AKM, AK74, SVD, Makarov, Mosin Nagant, and the PSO-1 scope diagram poster displayed in that order starting left to right above the work bench. Underneath the bench were plastic chem bags that held the majority of his survival gear such as gas masks, helmets, vests, Camouflage, and MREs.

During his first year of the Air Force, he took part in the Winter Survival course that all Aircrew must go through. Unfortunately for him, it was in the middle of the Washington State 2008 blizzard that hit in early January producing ungodly amounts of snow and -25 degree weather. Despite this the experience was a very helpful lesson in survival. He also learned about evading the enemy as well, and resistance techniques too. An expert he was not, but he knew more than the average person did concerning survival situations.

He then proceeded to grab his duffel bag, and stuff it with the following: his KZS-1 sniper over suit, a used pair of black combat boots, modified tactical Vymple vest in the same KZS-1 pattern camo, Russian naval stripped shirt and his olive drab Shemagh.

"Now to grab the rest of the equipment. Let's see umm...my GP-4 mask, a sharpened Bakelite Type 2 bayonet, emergency radio with coordinate locator, and a few MREs."

After packing the whole bag with the equipment, he proceeded to drop it off in his living room. When this was done he immediately went back in the second room. Walking straight to the closet doors, he slid them apart and revealed a metal wall locker that contained his firearms and ammunition crates.

"Now for the weapons! YEAAH!"

He first grabbed his Bulgarian Makarov, loaded it with rounds, and kept it in his hidden holster under the hoodie. Konrad just recently got his CC license not too long ago and felt a bit more safe when going out. It was just right for him, accurate, lethal, and compact. He then grabbed his Tula AKM kit built rifle wrapped in a wool rifle cover, and his Chinese SVD (his most prized possession) wrapped in the same cover. After dropping them in living room, it was time to grab his ammo crates and mags. There were 3 wooden crates and inside them contained 2 spam cans worth of ammo such as: 7.62 x 54r FMJ, 7.62 x 39 HP, and 9 x 18 Makarov FMJ.

Needless to say it was a lot fucking ammo approximately 5000 rounds at the most. Konrad loved to buy crates of these whenever he had spare cash that wasn't consumed by bills. Last but not least, his mags were in a small rubber chem sack that once held his GP-4 mask. He grabbed the bag under the bench and opened it up. Inside the mags were 6 SVD mags, 4 steel AKM mags, 6 Orange-Red Bakelite AKM mags, and 6 Makarov mags. Satisfied everything was there, he closed the bag and took it with him to the living room.

Finally all of his stuff was in the living room and Konrad quickly began to take inventory. Everything that he needed (wanted) to bring was there as he planned on being there all day hitting whatever was at the plinking grounds. The "Plinking Grounds" was actually land that was open to the public for hunting. Most people, however, went there to just shoot stuff. Sometime people would bring fruit, soda, exploding targets and sometimes dead appliances. Every now and then the occasional Deputy would come out just to see and be seen. Hell, they were actually pretty cool about it seeing the average guy shooting and when word spread among them about the spot, they too would come out on their own for some fun. Remembering this Konrad simply thought to himself,

_"Man, thank God for America! Life is pretty good I have to admit."_

A slight rumble in his stomach alerted him to the fact that it was breakfast. Making his way into the Kitchen, he scanned the room for whatever caught his eye. After spotting a box Pops, he poured himself a bowl which he quickly devoured.

"Jacked up and good to go!" with as much gruff his voice could produce.

He then sat in front of his computer and proceeded to watch something so different, that had his past self-traveled into the future and witnessed him enjoying this particular cartoon, he would have asked for his man card. The cartoon in question was none other than...My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

He used to be a very serious troll towards people, furries in particular. Probably one of his greatest regrets was when he trolled his friend's forum that pertained to the cartoon Balto. They didn't speak for a month afterwards, but eventually Konrad apologized for his douche behavior. Luckily his friend forgave him, and they still hung out together before he had to move to Japan, which he was no doubt stoked about. He was and still is a furry, but Konrad just didn't care anymore. Well, there was still Xbox live trolling which was always fun. If his friend ever found out about his habit, he would no doubt blab nonstop and say,

_"See! I told you so!"_ with a smile that even Japanese anime couldn't top.

He then silently thought about that scenario for a second as the episode of MLP was starting on his screen.

_"You're a brony! AHAHAH! And you gave me shit about being a furry!"_

_"I ain't a furry GODDAMMIT!"_

_"I didn't say you were a furry now did I ?"_

_"Shut up..."_

_"Admit it!" still laughing, "You're a brony!"_

_"I said shut it!"_

_"Dude, it's okay you're a brony. I don't have anything against you. I mean c'mon I'm a furry. At least you don't have a fursona, if that makes you feel better."_

_"Uh huh"_

_"C'mon admit it"_

_"I'm a brmmrmm..."_

_"What was that? Could you speak in to my good ear I thought I heard you call yourself a..." leaning his left ear just like Jim Carrey did in the movie Ace Ventura._

_"I'm a Brmmmm...you know what? Screw you! I don't have to admit anything to you!"_

"OH C'MON!"

Breaking out of his day dream, Konrad was suddenly realized he hadn't been paying attention to the MLP episode in front of him. Turned out the computer randomly picked one of his most favorite episodes which featured the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Hearts and Hooves Day". He immediately laughed at what had just happened, thinking his day was starting to progress rather oddly. Hell, it was as if some unknown force was trying to beckon him to be a brony. The episode featured one of his favorite non main characters, Apple Bloom. When he saw her do the heart wrench face, he wished he could just hug the little filly to make her better. He also remembered that damn Creepy Pasta game and comic called, "Story of the Blanks".

When he finally beat it, he was glad she made it out, but wished he could save her himself and get rid of those damn Blanks. Also, the Super Filly Adventure bad ending pissed him off too. How dare they eat that filly named Jade! And Luna too! She is awesome! It was this point he started to day dream again. He quickly made a silent vow that if he ever saw any of them in trouble he would help them and wipe the scum known as the Blanks and Blood Hooves off the face of Equestria. But this also brought the question up again. He then thought about it real hard before asking himself,

"Am I a brony? Ummmm..." saying the sentence out loud to himself. Almost as soon he said it..

"OH C'MON!"

"What the fuck?!"

"OH C'MON!"

"No Sweetie Belle!"

"OH C'MON!"

"Oh great, the computer is glitching."

"OH cMOnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN "

The computer then stuttered the phrase just like a real screwed up Microsoft Sam would before finally shutting down.

"Well, that was weird. Wonder why it did that?", saying to himself out loud. "Whatever. I've screwed off long enough."

It was at this point he grabbed his keys and wallet, and left the living room to his garage. Inside was his trusty Ford Bronco which although had seen better days, was still kicking. Opening the back revealed a lot of garbage he neglected to remove, so he quickly set about getting rid of numerous red bull cans and paper grocery bags. When the task was done, he proceeded to load up all of his stuff into the Bronco. Just before opening the driver's door he knew he forgot something.

"My iPod!"

He went back into his living room and grabbed his iPod. This baby had all of his favorite songs, which were really a big bag of random songs that he found cool such as: 'Syrsa Yonk', 'Shut up Woman! Get on my Horse', and. He then headed back to the Bronco and started the car after opening the garage door with his clicker.

He felt being adventurous today, and decided to have his iPod play the song "Tempest" by Pendulum which for some reason reminded him of the MiG29A Fulcrum fighter jet. Releasing the brake, he slowly left his house's garage and closed the door with the clicker. He noticed the sky was a bit overcast out, and it was kinda creepy like in those games and movies you see.

"Okay, the sky is really creepy, but it ain't raining, so fuck it."

Eventually, he found the highway and was able to leave the Raccoon City Limits and off towards the Plinking Grounds near that one town called Silent Hill.

"Hmm dull name if you ask me. Well, Plinking Grounds here I come. Zombies and Blanks beware."

Little did he know that his nightmare was just beginning...

* * *

Well there you have it folks my first chapter. What do you think? Suggestions? There were 3 video game references there, 2 are obvious, one not so much. A lot of stuff he's got doesn't he? And what will await him? And will he ever come to terms with being a brony? Let's hope Sweetie Belle isn't disappointed. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter let me know what you think.


	2. That time again

It was fall in Equestria, which was Princess Celestia's favorite season of the year. The temperature was nice and cool with a slight breeze to it. For most of the day it was sunny, but in the early evening it was starting to become overcast. The weather carried a sense of coldness, and a particularly unwelcome atmosphere that was very unusual for the Equestrian capital, Canterlot.

Princess Luna quietly sat near the open window of her tower chamber room. The interior was a nice calming night blue with beautifully decorated stars scattered about on the room walls. The star themselves were actually hoof crafted Sapphires, enchanted to randomly glow. This gave the room an illusion of a clear night sky, something which Luna always loved. To top it off, a collection on diamonds adorned the center of the ceiling forming the shape of a full moon.

This too has the same effect as the sapphires, but was by far the center piece of the room and was Luna's favorite decor. This would normally make her feel warm and relaxed but she wasn't feeling it at all. Rather, she was feeling blue which, coincidentally, was her favorite color. It was close to that time of the year again, Nightmare Night.

It had been nearly a year since she participated in it for the first time back in Ponyville. Luna was surprised that ponies enjoyed being scarred for fun, and pleased that not everypony was entirely afraid of her. That was a rather nice change for her ever since she returned from being on the moon for millennia.

She shuddered at the past memory of being on the damned moon. Her favorite object and personal symbol became her prison, and for a thousand years she wasn't able to talk to anypony. Over the years her heart grew more angry and envious of her sister, always getting attention and respect of the loyal subjects of Equestria.

Eventually an entity known as Nightmare Moon had infested herself in Luna, changing her far from the Alicorn she once was. She had grown into a tyrant, and instead of being revered and loved, she became feared and looked down upon by ponies everywhere. A holiday had grown around her not because of the nightly wonders, but because of a false mare's tale made up over the centuries.

All Luna really wanted was what her sister had, love and respect. She wanted ponies to equally praise her for her work of the night just as Celestia did for the day. And looking back at how she had handled herself was very foolish, wrong, and totally counterproductive of what her heart truly wanted. If she could go back and change the past, she would have.

When the Elements of Harmony bearers defeated Luna's Nightmare Moon form, the vengeful spirit was cast out of her body, and she was once again at the mercy of her sister. But instead of being cast back to moon, her sister had shown her not just mercy, but genuine sisterhood, and a plea for friendship. She thought her sister would take a more punitive approach but was happy that she didn't.

She continued to look towards the sky and realized the weather wasn't clearing up. She gave a long sigh and then spoke to herself,

"Great. Another overcast night. What a surprise."

Then another voice spoke up and said," Good evening dear sister. May I ask you something? What is bothering you?"

Luna for split second was startled, but then realized who it was. She turned around to her sister Celestia.

"Tia! I did not hear you come in."

"Well, you were looking at the sky rather intently so that would explain why you didn't hear me come in. I did knock a couple of times after all."

"Sorry Tia."

"It's okay. But what is wrong?" with a concerned look on her face.

Pointing to the sky with right hoof, "The weather is rather disappointing. It is overcast again and most likely will be the entire night. I was hoping the moon would shine bright tonight." she then returned to look at her sister.

"I see. Well, it is fall after all, and Nightmare Night is around the corner. I remember the fun you had last time." smiled Celestia as she remembered the events last year. She particularly enjoyed the Moon Cake that the Cakes had made that year. It was so delicious and real, that it just couldn't be a lie at all!

"Yes, after everypony stopped running away from me. I just wish the holiday wasn't based around fear of me." replied Luna with a look of annoyance on her face.

"I don't see your point dear sis. Our subjects were having fun on a holiday where you are the main event. And you learned to have fun. Is that not enough?"

Raising not only her two front hooves on the air, as well as her infamous royal voice,

"Main event? More like cheap candy for foals! I want to be loved by our subjects, not just be a celebrity guest at some Ponyville party that happens once a year!"

At this point, Celestia got angry. Luna was not only was acting rather spoiled, but almost completely insulted her by insinuating the Ponyville Nightmare Night party as a joke. They had fun because of her, not because of candy, not because of some games, but because of her. Did she just completely forget everything that happened that night, including what she learned from Twilight Sparkle?

"Luna! Get your muzzle out of your flank and look around you! You have more admirers than you think you have. Our ponies had fun because of you! You! You made that night great for everyone. You do have more respect from our subjects than you think. I honestly cannot see what more you want! Besides love and respect is earned not given just because of whom you are. If you want more from your ponies, then earn it by going out make new friends."

"Really Tia? What would you know? You were always loved by our subjects even long ago. Have you ever wondered what it is like to be gone for so long and then to come back and find out you have a holiday based on ponies' fear of you? No, I thought not. Besides, I am your sister not some little overzealous bookworm protégé to order around."

Princess Celestia did not expect to hear Luna say something like that, and had just enough of her little sister's drama.

_"Time to put the hoof down on this now." _thought Celestia.

"Luna…..I never would have expected you to say something like that especially towards my close student, Twilight Sparkle. She did not run away from you nor did she fear you last year. She didn't give up on you at all. She….you know what I'm wasting my time. When you've decided to act like a princess instead of a drama queen, let me know. In the meantime, I'm going to my room for now, and don't forget, you WILL be at Ponyville in time for Nightmare Night."

"Just…..go….away." said Luna who wasn't even looking at Celestia anymore. Instead, she was once again looking out towards the sky with an uncharacteristically frown.

Celestia was about to say something else, but quickly decided against it. She slightly lowered her head and then turned towards the door leading to the one of many great halls in the Castle. She stopped right at the door to take one more look at Luna whose eyes were still fixated towards the gray overcast sky. Luna still had a frown upon her muzzle and even though Celestia was mad at her because of her attitude, she still couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her sister. Immortal or not, a millennia in isolation was not easy for anypony.

With her one last observation complete, she walked out of the room and closed the door with her magic. Luna, noticing that her sister had finally left, started to feel a tear form in her right eye. It slowly drizzled down to her muzzle before finally falling on the floor. She then slowly made her way to her queen sized bed, decorated in a color scheme that complemented the rest of her room's no decor.

She then collapsed on it burying her head in the pillow and started to cry just like a sad little filly. The fact she was starting cramp up making her feel even worse than before.

_"She just doesn't understand! No one does! Is there anypony out there who does?!"_ thought Luna as she continued crying.

_"Damn, I hate this time of the year, and I hate this bucking time of the month!"_

With that last thought she continued to cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

Well, I kind of had a little trouble finishing this chapter. Only one game reference here as I had a little trouble attempting to bring Luna and the MLP universe into play. I also took the liberty of correcting a few spelling mistakes in the previous chapter. I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do!


	3. A bored Bloomer

Hello again! New chapter and this one introduces….APPLEBLOOM! She is one of my favorite non-major characters from MLP. Writing this fan fiction certainly has its challenges, such as introducing the characters into a story together.

Most of the MLP characters will feature characters from the Creepy Pasta stories, but I will do my best to include the main characters from the show as well. I will do my best to portray the characters as accurate as possible. As always game references will be in each chapter. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it!

* * *

Today was going to be particularly a boring day for Apple Bloom. Today was the day Miss Cheerilee was supposed to give entire class a math test. Apple Bloom was rather one of the smarter ponies in the class being an A student in all of her subjects with exception of Equestrian. She was probably the smartest in the entire Apple family, but she still didn't have her cutie mark. Just like her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, they too didn't have their Cutie Marks yet.

The class hadn't started lessons yet so everypony were still talking to each other while Miss Cheerilee was getting her materials ready for the class. Most of them were busy talking about what costume they were going to wear on Nightmare Night. Apple Bloom took this opportunity to talk to her fellow cutie mark crusaders.

"What y'all going to do for Nightmare Night?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'm going to hang out with my hero, Rainbow Dash! She said she'd let me tag along and pull pranks on everypony like she did last year. It will be epic!" replied Scootaloo is barely contained excitement.

"I'm going to spend some more time with my sister. We going to help decorate the place and help put some costumes together. I've always wanted to help my sister and now I get to!" replied Sweetie Belle just as enthusiastically.

This rather bummed out Apple Bloom as her best friends all had plans.

"Ah darn! Ah was hoping us Crusaders could do something together. Now ah don't know what Ah'll do on Nightmare Night!"

"Why don't you hang out with your sister?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"She's only going to work at the apple bob tank. Ah swear she needs to give apples a break, and do something else for once. Ah would like her to take me around the town for once, but she is always too busy working."

"Sorry to hear that Apple Bloom, maybe after Nightmare Night we could try getting our Cutie Marks again!" Scootaloo replied.

"That sounds like a plan to me, how are we going to get our Cutie Marks?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom was feeling a bit better that her friends brought up their main mission again, which was to get their Cutie Marks. It had been awhile since they attempted to get their marks. All three of the CMC (well just abbreviate it for now) were heavily thinking what to do about for their Cutie Mark, when an unwelcome pair of eavesdroppers chimed in.

"You could get your marks by cleaning up the mess of the town's party, after everypony else has had fun, candy, and cake. You can then be called the Cutie Mark Cleaners! Which is I'd have to say a step up, considering the garbage you three produce all the time."

"Oh good one Diamond Tiara, they are pretty pathetic!" added her crony Silver Spoon.

_"Ugh not these two again_!" thought Apple Bloom. She was about to respond when Scootaloo jumped in with her wings extended in an angry manor.

"We're going to get just as much have fun just like everypony and don't make fun of my friends!"

Sweetie Belle then jumped into the fray just as mad.

"Yeah, well get candy and cake too just like everyone else! And we won't clean up any garbage too!"

"You said it Sweetie Belle!" said Scootaloo. Just then they did the ever popular brohoof that the colts nowadays did.

"Oh you Blank Flankers you are SO un-ladylike! You might as well act like colts, because none of them like you anyway."

She then turned to her colt friend Big Jock. He was an earth pony that was slightly larger than normal for a colt. He had grey coat, black short mane, and a football for a cutie mark. He was picking on Snips and Snails by having both in a headlock while having a cruel smile on his face. He turned just as she smiled and returned his crudest smile yet before being forced to let them go after being caught by Miss Cheerilee. He was then forced to go in the corner for the rest of the first period, much to the relief of Snips and Snails.

Apple Bloom had enough of the duos insults. It was bad enough that they picked on them for having blank flanks but saying that they weren't girls was the last straw. It was time to end this once and for all. She was so angry that for some reason, a strange red star in a circle appeared in the bottom right corner of her eyes. It was almost as if it were beckoning her to raise her hoof. She gave into it, whatever it was.

"You better take that back about mah friends or Ah'm going to clop you so hard that even your daddy's money won't be able to fix you!" shaking her right hoof menacingly.

This successfully intimidated Diamond Tiara as her head was slowly backing away showing a slight amount of fear, but Silver Spoon surprisingly was not.

"Oh please Apple Blank you don't scare me. The only way that I can be scared is if the Blood Hooves came for me!" retorted in a dramatic scary manor.

"Come again? What the hay are Blood Hooves?" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" asked Scootaloo. Her wings were now lowered back into their normal resting place, but she her still showed anger towards the duo.

Sweetie Belle just sat there with a worried look on her face. Just like her sister she had a fear of blood and when the word was mentioned she listened with fear. Silver Spoon noticed this and proceeded to continue with her tale in an overly dramatic fashion.

"The Blood Hooves are zombies that live in the Everfree forest. They were once blank flankers like you and no one knows where they came from. They wander the main path during Nightmare Night looking for ponies to devour! And when they find you, they eat you! Chomp Chomp! After they are done with your body, they put you back together and you become one of them! AHAHAHAHA!" finished Silver Spoon.

Apple Bloom wasn't scarred at all and neither Scootaloo, but Sweetie Belle had fear in her eyes. She was shivering and surprisingly Diamond Tiara was as well. She also had the same fear Spike had about zombies. Just the thought of flesh rotten, bloody hooves, and scary eyes filled her mind with scary thoughts.

"Now that's the dumbest story Ah ever heard!" replied a very skeptical Apple Bloom.

"Lame. Sounds more like a dumb mare's tale just to scare young foals. Right Sweetie Belle?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yyyyee…yeah…..lame."

Sweetie Belle still had a look of fear on her face, but Scootaloo turned help her friend calm down. While she was whispering words such as "Calm down. It's all made up. Nothing to worry about. ", Apple Bloom was getting ready to just flat out hit Silver Spoon, when miss Cheerilee interrupted.

"Girls! Is there a problem going on here?"

"No Miss Cheerilee. Everything is just fine." lied Silver Spoon.

"Yes Ma'am. There is a problem. Silver Spoon is scaring Sweetie Belle with a made up story about Zombies!" replied Apple Bloom.

"Is this true Miss Spoon?" replied Cheerilee with an "I'm disappointed" look on her face.

Silver Spoon quickly gave Apple Bloom a look that said "I'll get back at you" and came clean to Miss Cheerilee.

"Yes Miss Cheerilee, I did."

Miss Cheerilee then looked at Sweetie Belle who still had a scared look on her face. Miss Cheerilee then gave Sweetie Belle a hug and whispered to her,

"It's okay. I used to be scared of zombies when I was kid, but then I found out they weren't real."

And with that complete, she let go of Sweetie Belle and immediately she felt better. The frown on her face was immediately replaced with the happy smile that normally was on her face. Miss Cheerilee then turned to Silver Spoon and said,

"You're going to the opposite corner of Big Jock young lady and think about what you've done."

"Yes Miss Cheerilee."

And with that she dreadfully went into the opposite corner of Big Jock.

"You got what you deserved" thought Apple Bloom.

With that incident over, Miss Cheerilee then returned to the front of the class to resume getting ready the lessons she had planned. The girls then resumed to talk among each other.

"Glad that is over, what a bunch of hay that story was." said Scootaloo.

"Ah know! Those two are always tryin' to make us feel bad about ourselves. Luckily us CMC are strong together and we will get our Cutie Marks!" Apple Bloom replied enthusiastically and at the same time she gave Scootaloo a brohoof.

"Yeah, and those lies about the Blood Hoof zzz…..zzz…zombies! There just about likely to be as Humans are!" said Sweetie Belle. The word zombie still scared her but comparing it with a known mythological creature made her feel a bit better.

"They are not a myth! They are a fact or else they we wouldn't have heard of them!" interrupted Lyra Heartstrings.

Apple Bloom simply faced hoofed and thought,

"Not this subject again! And to think we finally heard the last of it a month ago."

Scootaloo replied to Lyra simply shaking her head,

"Lyra, for the last time….HUMANS DO NOT EXIST! If they did we would have seen one by now."

"Yeah! Ah mean really, have you ever seen one before? And if they are real, are they good are bad you just don't know." said Apple Bloom taking her hoof off her face.

"I know they exist! I just know it! You'll see! One day one will show up and I'll be there to say I told you so. Plus, if you read about them in the books, you would know they are just like us. Some are good, some are bad, but they got feelings just like us. I wish I could meet one and see what wonderful technology they have." said Lyra whose mind was lost in deep thought and filled with fantasies about humans.

"I think someone needs a reality check." said Sweetie Belle.

"I think so too. This nonsense is really getting to her head." replied Scootaloo.

"Ah just want this day to over with so we can have fun on Nightmare night…well at least y'all will have fun. Ah got to figure something out to do besides working the apple bob."

"Sorry we can't be there, but don't worry! We still will have the day after tomorrow to search for our cutie marks!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah! It will be awesome and I know we will get them!" replied Scootaloo with a really big smile.

"Ah can't wait for that day to come, and Ah can't wait for this day to be over too." said Apple Bloom.

"All Right Class, let's settle down we are begin our lessons for today. We will hold off on the math test until after Nightmare Night." announced Miss Cheerilee.

The room was filled with a round of applause, and Apple Bloom was relieved that she wouldn't have to do a test today. But that was the only good news she would hear today.

"Instead, we will have an open book quiz about human mythology."

The reactions were varied among the class. Some were negative, some were of relief, and some were of disappointment, but there were 2 reactions that were the strongest.

"YEEAAAHHH! Humans rule!" shouted Lyra.

"OH C'MON!" shouted Sweetie Belle, who had just about enough of made up creatures.

"Girls! Use your inside voices, or if that's too hard for you we can just skip the mythology and go into the Math test. What will it be girls?"

"HUMAN MYTH…sorry Miss Cheerilee. Human Mythology please." replied Lyra trying to put on her cutest puppy eyes yet.

"Sorry for shouting Miss Cheerilee. Human Mythology please." said Sweetie Belle lowering her head in shame.

"Miss Belle, keep your muzzle up. Remember what I said earlier, it is just mythology."

Sweetie Belle then slowly raised he head up with her normal but cute smile.

_"Miss Cheerilee does know how to make a pony feel better. Ah really wish my brother and her did become each other's special Pony."_ thought Apple Bloom.

The thought didn't last long as immediately she remembered the incident that her friends and she pulled with the love potion on Hearts and Hooves day. It turned out to actually be a love poison that nearly drove their lives into disarray and nearly drove their minds insane. When Big Mac told Apple Jack and Granny Smith exactly why the entire family's week earnings were gone, Apple Bloom was forced to work twice as hard in the field with Apple Jack and had to pick up more slacking chores with Big Mac in the farm.

"Yes Miss Cheerilee, I promise not to shout in class again."

Slightly chuckling, "Good thing Miss Belle, you might have broken the boundaries of reality of you did."

Apple Bloom trying to fathom that silly possibility, no, impossibility in her head and simple just responded,

"Now that is just ridiculous! Just as much as Humans in Equestria, Ah mean how can they walk? At least Spike has a tail, but Humans don't have one at all."

"Well then, you'll just have to find out now won't you Miss Bloom? Alright young ones, here are your quizzes, and remember turn to page 56 in your text books for the proper reference sections."

Apple Bloom, like every other student, opened their text books and went to the proper section to begin their open book quiz. She immediately began reading the book to find the answer to the first question.

_"At least it's an open book quiz. Too bad it is just a boring subject, as if zombies let alone humans exist. Now what's this chapter say about them critters anyway?"_

Most of the book consisted of a variety of theories on what humans supposedly looked like, what they ate, and if they had Music or Art. The book was very clear that humans were just a myth created long ago by ponies of the old ancient times and that no proof of their existence had ever been found. Among other pages were the claim that they were once the masters of the entire planet and were the protectors and caretakers of all ponies. Some of the theories claimed that they were a very peaceful species; others said they were a bunch of carnivore barbarians, and other claimed that they were no better or worse than any pony.

One thing was consistent among them was that they couldn't fly or that they had magic, but rather they were masters of machinery. In fact so very skillful, that they made machines that could fly, and even leave the planet. Apple Bloom found this all very amusing as it wasn't possible to do any of these things, not unless you were an Alicorn or Unicorn.

Also in the pages were drawings depicting what they would look like, and all of them were very comical. They looked like mane less gorillas or monkeys, and had small cloths to cover their under regions as if they needed to for some reason. Others depicted them as scale less dragons with less pronounced teeth and no wings.

Apple Bloom just soaked all this information in filling out questions with the proper answers left and right of the page with the pencil on her mouth. She then quickly thought to herself,

_"This is easy! If this is all what the quiz is about then Ah reckon Ah'll get an easy A! Humans…about as likely to be real as them so called Blood Hooves."_

The rest of the class was rather boring, as Apple Bloom predicted. It was human this human that, she had just about enough of it. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo immediately had to go home after school for their own reasons. Usually they would hang out and have their own girl talk, but not today it would seem.

Apple Bloom at that point just immediately headed back home to Sweet Apple Acres. She had no homework and was expecting to help out with chores around the house only to find out that Big Mac and Apple Jack had already done all the work for today. She then decided to see if any of them wanted to play the game Rotten Apple together (essentially a MLP version of hot potato).

"Ah Sorry little Bloom, but Big Mac and Ah are just too tired to play." a remorseful Apple Jack responded.

"Eeyyupp…" replied Big Mac, who was clearly tired from all the work today.

"Aww shucks." said Apple Bloom with the disappointment very plain on her face.

"Sorry Sugarcube. Maybe you can find something else to do. Ah think there's an iron wheel and rod in the barn…" said Apple Jack but she didn't get to finish her sentence before being interrupted.

"Hey look its Twilight! Ah think she needs help!" an excited Apple Bloom exclaimed.

Apple Jack immediately thought bad was happening to Twilight and immediately ran off with her sister with Big Mac following albeit much slower due to his fatigue. At the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres gate entrance was none other than Twilight Sparkle. She had her double saddle bag full of books that Apple Jack couldn't quite recognize and it appeared the weight was getting to her.

"Are you alright there Sugarcube?" a concerned Apple Jack inquired.

Twilight Sparkle simply looked up see Apple Jack standing a few hooves from her walking slowly closer and next to her was Apple Bloom. She also could see in the distance about 100 hooves away that if was Big Mac trying his best to keep up but it seemed he was really tired.

"Oh I'm alright Apple Jack it's just I really need to get these books to Zecora before tomorrow arrives. She really needs them for Nightmare Night, though I can't possible see the reason she needs these books for." Twilight then again adjusted her weight for her bags were really getting to her.

"Oh do you need help carrying them books? Ah really can help out you know!" suggested Apple Bloom.

"Uh no thanks, I got it under control uh.." said Twilight with the load clearly sinking in her back.

"Are you sure Twilight? You really like you could use some help." said a concerned Apple Jack.

"I uhh…agh…really got thanks…ugh"

It was at this point Big Mac finally arrived to me the two mares and young filly. He was barely standing up at this point panting and breathing heavily.

"Gawly Big Mac! You alright too?" asked Apple Jack.

"Huh…huh…Nyope." replied a tired Big Mac who then promptly collapse after his four legs finally gave out.

"Listen Sugarcube, you clearly need help and Ah don't mind helping you out." Said Apple Jack.

"Awww…but Ah want to help out. May Ah please!" pleaded Apple Bloom.

"But Apple Bloom Everfree Forest is not place...ugh…for…a...filly...ugh." said Twilight with the book load still weighing her down.

"Twilight, Ah don't want to offer help when it ain't needed but Ah really think you could use some. Ah don't mind if Apple Bloom helps you out. Heck, she's been trying to find something to do all darn day since she got back from school. And she ain't such a little filly like she used to be." Said Apple Jack.

"Ah really can help with them books Twilight. May Ah help PLEEE"

Apple Bloom really wanted to help out and used her greatest persuasion method in her arsenal, her puppy eyes.

"I don't know…...it just that the weather is getting worse by the minute and.."

"AAASS"

"And it is Everfree Forest.."

"SSEEEE?"

"Apple Bloom I don't...ugh…okay. Just promise to stay close to me okay?" said Twilight as she finally gave in, no longer being able to bear the weight of the books.

"YEA! Ah promise to do exactly as you tell me to do."

Apple Bloom took this opportunity to take half of Twilight's book weight and it immediately brought relief to the purple unicorn.

"Ahh. Thank you Apple Bloom I appreciate it." said Twilight

"Now you better listen to Twilight ya hear little missy?" said Apple Jack in a very stern voice.

"Yes Apple Jack. Ah will listen." replied Apple Bloom with a cute little angel's halo above her head that is, if any of them could see it.

"Well, y'all better get going before this strange weather gets any worse, and Ah gotta get this tired brother of mine to the barn before he completely falls asleep out here." said Apple Jack heading to her brother.

She pulled him up by his mane and wrapped her right front leg up and proceeded to guide him back to the barn.

"Okay Apple Bloom, lets go." commanded Twilight.

"Let's go!" said Apple Bloom.

For the first 3 minutes, Apple Bloom wouldn't stop talking nonstop about her adventures with her friends.

"And then she was like….BOOM! Cake was everywhere!" rambled on Apple Bloom.

Twilight was starting to regret her decision of bringing Apple Bloom, as the young filly was starting to get on her nerves. Twilight Sparkle quickly thought to herself,

_"Maybe the weight was better…"_

She had to steer the conversation to something more of her taste. It is not that she didn't like the little filly, not at all, but the conversation was really starting to kill her brain cells if that was even possible.

"So Apple Bloom, what did you learn in school today?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just stuff on humans.., but when Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.."

"Humans! Wow, that is fascinating! I remember that subject from my old filly days! What theories did you learn?"

Realizing that Twilight wasn't going to change the subject back, she decided to talk about the boring topic.

"Well, according to my book it said that humans had flyin' machines and they supposedly went to the moon."

Twilight's mind immediately began filling up scenarios about humans. She was busy processing how the supposed mysterious humans could have done such things. She then rambled her thoughts out as fast as a hamster on coffee.

"Wow! I wonder how they could do that. Magic? No, not capable. Flying machine? How could they breath? Suit perhaps? Perplexing."

_"Ah darn it. What can of worms did Ah open up? Now Ah regret coming along."_ thought Apple Bloom with her head down in disappointment…again.

Twilight just kept rambling on about different things about humans, most of it just rehashed from the book she read earlier during school. They both continued walking until they got to Everfree forest entrance. Neither of them really noticed that the weather was getting more gray by every minute, however slow it was. Neither of them would realize the nightmare that lay ahead. Well, at least for Apple Bloom that is…..

* * *

Uh oh! Things are getting thicker and the pieces are coming together. This chapter took me all day to complete having to go back and forth on Google. I researched almost everything I could on the characters, the Story of the Blanks story and the Super Filly Adventure. I tried to find out much about the Blood Hooves as best I can and as far as I can tell they were inspired from the Story of the Blank originally.

In Super Filly Adventure, they freely roamed Everfree forest and killed Luna (bastards). I also had a tough time debating whether I should bring in Jade from SFA, but decided against it as having to characters from both stories was tough enough. She might make a cameo later on if I can fill some room out that it is.

There were 2 game references but both pertained to the same game. Can you guess which game it is? Next Chapter will primarily feature the main character of the story as well as Princess Luna and Apple Bloom. Stay tuned and as always tell me what you think by giving me a review!


	4. BOOM!

Princess Luna was still asleep from earlier in the afternoon. Slowly, she opened her eyes and wondered how long she had slept. Her head was still on the pillow that she cried herself asleep on and it had the scent of lavender, which was something she liked. This pillow just like most of the other things in Luna's room was enchanted to give a relaxing atmosphere. Unfortunately, this did nothing for her as she still felt like crap. She slowly got up off the pillow and made her way over to the mirror next to her bed.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and what she saw did not please her. Her mane was not what it usually looked like. Instead of it being free flowing like the night sky, it was rather stiff and her natural sparkles were dim. Her eyes also had a redness that wasn't there before she fell asleep. She then thought about what she saw,

_"You look like a Nightmare…just like her. They think you're like her anyway."_

She then opened up her beauty kit to find her custom made brush. After brushing her mane for one minute, it returned back to the free flowing characteristics that are usually present. This didn't cure the sparkles in her mane though, they were still dim. She then looked around in her beauty kit for something to cure the eye redness. Eventually she found some eye drops in a squeeze bottle.

Using her Alicorn magic, the bottle was wrapped around in a night blue haze and was lifted into the air. She leveled it above her left eye and squeezed the bottle with her magic. Two drops came out and made their way into her eye. She repeated the same thing in her right eye and the soothing property of the drops too effect. She then looked back into the mirror and saw that her image was a little bit better, but still not up to her normal standards.

_"What standards do you need? You're a Nightmare remember?"_ she quickly thought.

She then felt the cramping coming back, and then performed a spell she had learned long before her exile to the moon. Its job was to ease pain, and successfully got rid of the pain but it wouldn't last long as its effect span was six hours. She made a mental note to herself to look it back up in the castle archives for a more powerful version. Just then an image of Nightmare Night was staring back at her in the mirror,

_"What was the point it will just come back up."_ as if the image made a thought pop itself up in her mind.

_"Be quiet!"_ Luna thought.

_"Or else you'll do what? I'm a part of you….don't you remember correctly?"_

_"I'm not you…I'm Princess Luna, Guardian of the Night."_

_"Some princess you are, look at yourself. You're ugly…just like the darkness you bring. You'll never be like your sister. She is loved, she is beautiful, and elegant all of the qualities you lack."_

_"That's not true! I am all of those qualities and you will not make me feel worthless. I am nothing like you."_

_"Hahahah, just keep telling yourself that, I am and always be will be a part of you. Take me back, and I will help you get what you've always wanted."_

_"I will not accept you. I am Princess Luna and I will not betray my sister not matter how hard you plea."_

_"Oh dear Luna, you'll always be second to her, you ugly hag."_

Princess Luna just couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of feeling worthless and the past images of Nightmare Moon were getting to her. With all her frustration and anger, she smashed the mirror with her right hoof and all of the pieces shattered on the floor. It was at this point three of her personal guards rushed in to see if she was okay. In the center of the doorway was the Captain of the Night Guards, with his subordinates on his right and left side. Their armor was a bit different from Celestia's, as their bore a dark cobalt finish adorned with a crescent moon in the center.

"My Princess, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"Yes my Captain. I merely had an accident with the mirror. All is fine. Please do not tell me dear sister of this incident. Now, please leave me be."

He could tell there was something wrong with her as she didn't look happy at all, and the fact she had a tired look on her face. He wanted to inquire further, but something told him he should just leave it be. He elegantly bowed as did his subordinates, and they quickly left, closing the door behind. He briefly considered reporting this to the Princess Celestia's guards, but decided against it. It did after all seem like an accident but the look on her face still had him concerned. None the less he returned to his post just down the hall to finish out his own shift.

Princess Luna then looked at the shattered remains of her mirror and saw the reflection of her in each one.

_"I am not Nightmare Moon! I am Princess Luna, I am beautiful, elegant, and a Princess of Equestria! I will not let the past dictate that I am!"_

That was it for Luna; she just couldn't take it anymore. She had to sever all ties to her past, and to vent her anger as she just couldn't stand to be in the Castle anymore. She remembered that damn statue of her in Everfree Forest that she saw last year. It was the last reminder of her as Nightmare Moon, and she was going to destroy it.

She quickly walked over to her desk and used her magic to write a letter with a quill and scroll. She then quickly wrote a note, should anyone walk in while she was gone. The quill worked really fast as she spoke out the words she wanted written. She then used her magic to float the note onto her bed lying face up, so anypony can easily find it. When the note was left on the bed, she returned the quill to the desk. She then took a quick look around to see if there was anything else she needed to do. There wasn't anything that she could think of, so she proceeded to do what had planned to do.

Making up her mind she walked over to the window to look out to the sky. It was still overcast out but it wasn't close to being late yet. She figured she would have enough time to make it to the forest and back. If her sister would have a problem with her destroying it, and missing out on the Royal Dinner, then so be it. She didn't bother telling her guards at all, they would merely just blab to her sister.

With a final look at the door and to the sky, she jumped out the window and extended her wings and began to fly towards Everfree Forest. The weather wasn't that bad, not yet at least. The breeze was cool, but she didn't expect it to stay that way. Her wings were a bit stiff at first but for the next ten minutes they eased up as the muscle memory kicked in. She then tried her best not to think about what had happened previously in her room. Instead she tried to think about other topics such as what would she do when the night became clear. Then an unexpected topic arose in her mind, Romance.

Needless to say this was a complicated subject for her as there had been other princes in the past that tried to win her affection but in the end they were all short of her heart. None of them were really interested in her though. They either just wanted status, wealth, or just want a nice flank by their side. She thought she had sworn off romance for a while but seeing how she was starting to feel lonely. Plus being on the moon for a long time had a way of changing your mind.

_"Is there a stallion out there for me, one that can understand me or even listen to my heart? A Stallion that admires the night sky with a bright moon across the night? Or am I destined to be alone?"_

And with that one final thought she decided to pick up her speed to get this task before night fall.

_"If there is somepony out there for me, I hope he is brave, strong, and understanding of my heart."_

* * *

"Surprise! Buttsecks, buttsecks, bbbbbbu bu buttsecks!" a stoked Konrad sang as he happily bounced in his bronco's driver seat.

He had selected the song "Surprise Buttsecks" that featured Spy singing the rather unique, no, awesome lyrics with the Syrsa Yonk melody. It was just one of his favorite random varied songs loaded in to his IPod. He also had the song made by Kitsune^2 on YouTube called "Avast your ASS!" He also had all of the MLP versions too with the Fluttershy version being his most favorite.

_"Oh you Brony, why don't you just admit it? I know you're a brony."_

_"Not you again! Get out of my head Ian! I ain't a brony!"_

_"The evidence speaks otherwise. I mean there's the fact you've seen all of the episodes, read numerous fan fictions, and played the games. What do you have to fear?"_

_"The fact that I'll be seen as a fag when I'm not."_

_"Being a brony has nothing to do with sex or anything Konrad. You should know that. Only the weird fans of the show take it like that. And we besides, where is the love and tolerance. Also, you know you don't have to agree with a particular lifestyle. You have to not be a jerk"_

_"Ok you have a point there. Yeah, makes me wish Creepy Pasta and Rule 34 stuff didn't exist. Wait, why are we even talking about this. You're just a figment representation of my friend! You're not actually here."_

_"True but I'm your conscious and I'm just trying to help you come to terms with your bronyness."_

_"Is that so eh?"_

_"Yes, and I know much about you. I know that if you'd had to cross mate with a species, say an alien for example, it would be a Quarian."_

_"Well…..I mean c'mon….dem hips."_

Konrad's mind was immediately being filled with images of Tali'Zorah and Admiral Daro'Xen both on each of his side holding his arms while he was dressed in N7 armor. He was sporting the biggest troll face in the galaxy that just absolutely shouted to the universe, which even the Fond himself would approve of, "Eay!"

_"Yeah, now that you admit you would be with an alien, I know that you would be with a pony if you could."_

_"What….did….you…say?"_ though Konrad is a rising anger tone.

_"You heard me correctly, you'd be with a pony. Which would, in essence make you a furry lover. Strange, out of all the Anthromorphic beings I never guessed you'd have a thing for horses. Well, it explains the Bronco and your attraction to ruggedness and reliability. Which reminds me, what gun is known for that exactly?"_

_"You son of a b….you know what you are not here. Yep that's it, just some random thought. LALALALA woohoo! Oh HEY! Look at this, it is an IPOD! It has everything I need; now I wonder what the random mode will pick?"_

_"Don't you ignore me Konrad, wait! Don't press that button!"_

At this Point Konrad press the button to continue a new song. It was Kitsune^2's original "Avast your Ass and Konrad put it too max. Konrad's conscious in the form of his old friend Ian, had pretty much given up trying to talk to him. Even though Konrad couldn't hear his conscious (we'll just call him Ian for now), Ian pretty much said,

_"You're a real troll you know that!? I'll be back."_

Too busy to hear Ian, he continued to bounce around in his seat, paying attention on the highway going full blast on the music. Though not his favorite version of the song, he continued to play it anyway least Ian returns. Because of the high volume, he eventually got pulled over by a cop, not a highway patrolman, but a Raccoon City cop. And it was quite obvious the guy was a rookie as pulling someone over on the highway when it wasn't even his jurisdiction was amateur to say the least.

Konrad had to inform the cop that he was carrying a concealed firearm as required by his state's law. The cop wasn't pleased about this, but Konrad was following the law and the cop could go eat it for all he cared. Generally Konrad had a lot of respect for LEO's as their job was a dangerous profession and not everyone gave them the respect they deserved. Rookie cop or not, Konrad simply acted in polite and courteous manor, saying Yes Officer or No Officer.

It was rather hilarious the cop was tried to give him a ticket for "Disturbing the peace" but retracted his action when he realized he wasn't in his jurisdiction. Also the fact that it was a highway, and no houses were nearby, he simply let Konrad go with a warning. Probably even more embarrassing was that he didn't even know the way to Raccoon City and had asked him for directions to the city limits. Konrad simply gave the Cop directions and wished him the best of luck on his new position in Raccoon City.

When the Cop got back into his Jeep Wrangler he simply said,

"Good luck in Raccoon City Officer Kennedy. You are going to need it."

Konrad simply just shook his head at the previous encounter he had with the cop and continued towards Silent Hill. He walked into this Gas station to buy a few red bulls. It was an empty Gas Station for the most part with exception to the Attendant. Well, there was this guy who was definitely not a resident.

He kept asking everyone in the station if they had seen his daughter Cheryl. The looked pretty distraught, so Konrad simply asked him if he had gone to the Police yet. The man had said no and that he would do so. Konrad was glad he was able to get some sense into the guy. Though he couldn't blame him, his daughter was everything in the world to him, and Konrad was able to get find a police officer nearby. A rather attractive one at that, she was in her early 30's, blonde, had an athletic body, and when he observed her without her making eye contact with him, a nice rack. While he was looking at her umm…name tag, it said Cybil.

Eventually when they got done talking, she walked over to him, motioning to Konrad over to a corner where no one could hear them. She asked him questions that were mostly about who he was, why he was here, and what was he doing in the gas station and all that. Konrad wasn't insulted or offended at the slightest, she was just trying to get all the information she needed to help the poor bastard find this daughter. After he gave her his driver's license, she started to talk to him casually.

"Okay, Mr. Ford, that's all I need from you. Have a good day."

"My pleasure Officer Cybil."

Before he could walk away though she continued,

"By the way thanks for the compliment. Most men don't have the guts."

"Erm, come again? I don't understand."

"I know Mr. Ford. You were looking at my chest. I can't be a good officer without knowing my background and all those near me. Don't worry though, I'm actually quite flattered, most men wouldn't even dare. Have a good day."

And with that she gave Konrad a wink and walked of laughing, escorting the guy to the Precinct. If Konrad's face was ever red as the sun, if was definitely burning red right now. Good thing Konrad knew how to interact with LEO's very well, his friend in the USAF was part of the Security Forces, and was his go to guy if needed or wanted anything about cops. Though he never asked him how to interact with female cops!

Shaking off his embarrassment, he got back into his Bronco, and he thought he swore Ian say,

_"Smooth move Stallion."_

Ignoring that thought he continued onto his trip towards the Plinking Grounds. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful but when he got there it was deserted. This was good news, as too many people could ruin the whole trip. Also the clouds hadn't changed at all during the entire trip, which was good for now.

_"No one here huh? Well, more room for me."_

He drove his trusty vehicle over to a spot that was near the forest. In that spot was a collection of what he described to himself as "Shot up Shit". It was mostly a pile of various things like washer machines, bottles of both plastic and glass material, and more common than others, shot up target stands. Konrad was able to spot one that was still standing, but left behind due to its weakened structural integrity.

_"Good enough for me….cool they even left behind a target poster!"_

The poster was actually in the image of a zombie, that was reaching out is undead arms towards the imaginary victim.

"Just stand there for a minute buddy, I'll ventilate you soon enough." said Konrad talking to the "Zombie".

He then opened the back of his car and began to get his weapons, gear, and ammunition out. He decided to change first, so he got out his KZS-1 Sniper suit and immediately put it on. Next was to change his shoes to boots. The boots had been former Air Force issue, but they were no longer issued due to swapping to the green suede type. He then changed his olive drab shirt to the Russian Naval shirt, because hey it looked cool and it went with the getup. Next was to put on the vest and attach the gas mask next on it.

After accomplished that, next was the hardest part. He had only put a Shemagh on once or twice and still didn't quite have the method down yet. The one he had was his field Shemagh (the cloth Arabs use) that was in an olive green and black color. He failed in the first and second attempt to cover his head but was able to do it on the third attempt. He then walked over to his driver side mirror to get a look at himself. All was covered except his eyes and he secured it enough that he could that the face over on and off if he wanted to use the GP-4 at the same time.

"Alright, let's load the vest up."

He walked over to his chem bag that had the emergency radio with beacon locator. He took the beacon out and attached it to his car's radio antenna. Should he get separated from the Bronco, he could use the beacon finder to guide him the car. The rest of the bag had the MRE's and mags, and he took them all out one by one.

He then grabbed the ammunition crates and opened them. Luckily, Konrad had opened the cans before he left with a can opener that looked like a wrench. First was the 9 x 18, he loaded all six mags and then secured them in the pistol mag pouch in his leg pockets. He also loaded his IPod in his vest too least he forget it. Although it wasn't needed, there was no way he was going to separate from his music.

Luckily the over suit pouches were capable of holding the mags securely without giving off a swiping noise, as was the whole suit hence the term sniper suit. Next were the AKM mags and he proceeded to load all of the AKM mags with the 7.62 x 39. He left two loaded steel mags in the bag as he could only carry six on the vest at a time.

If he had some electrical tape, he would have coupled them together but he did not. With the third being a Bakelite mag he loaded it into his Tula AKM. He then set the rifle aside after making sure it wasn't chambered and the safety on. Next was his favorite, the Chinese SVD

There wasn't really a difference between the Soviet/Russian one versus the Chinese one. They were built the same, and shot the same. Some people theorized that the Soviet helped the Chinese build a few back in the day, but neither the Russians nor the Chinese ever confirmed it. The only real difference was the type of paint they use. The Russians use a more matte type finish, while the Chinese used a glossy black paint.

The Chinese paint tended to chip later on but his only had a few chips here and there with no signs of rust. Equipped on the scope was the standard Soviet PSO-1 4 x 24, a decent scope for the Dragunov. Though there were newer versions with increased zoom and aperture size, he felt the standard scope was good enough for his needs.

He then opened another crate that contained the 7.62 x 54r cartridges and loaded the mags to max capacity. He then put all of the six mags into the small pouches in the vest which were four of them. He put on in the other side pocket and the other in the rifle itself. His vest had taken on some weight due to the load out but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He then slung the SVD over his shoulders and the rifle was secure on his back. He then grabbed his AKM, pulled down the safety and pulled the charging handle back effectively loading a round in the chamber

"Now I'm ready. Okay zombie! Get ready to meet your greatest challenge."

Before he started to blast holes in the paper target he make a quick check around to make sure there wasn't anyone nearby. Being unsafe around firearms was not a good recipe for success, or as he liked to put it….win. Satisfied no one was around walked over to the target roughly 50 meters away. But he felt he was forgetting something, some so vital something so essential. He needed ass kicking music, and when that was realized he decided to pull out his IPod.

_"God I love this thing!"_ a quick thought popped up.

_"And ponies…"_

_"Shut it!"_

Cycling through the screen, he found a song that he could shoot to. It was none other than the Pendulum's "Tempest". Playing it full blast, he immediately opened fire on the target pulling the semiautomatic trigger as fast as he could. The recoil, sound and muzzle flash of the rifle was getting his blood pumping so fast that only running could match its ability to do so. During the opening of the lead flying at the target he shouted,

"Allah Akbar!"

The music was playing full blast that the lyrics could be heard from over 200 yards away.

_"While you are letting your guard down,_

_I will be letting myself go,_

_While you keep running your ship aground,_

_I will be setting myself alight."_

A Muslim he was not, but the phrase sounded cool whether you were Muslim or not. Well, at least it sounded cool to him. When all rounds were dispensed, he attached his Type 2 Bakelite Bulgarian Bayonet to the Tula AKM and charged the well ventilated target. He stabbed the paper target as hard as he could and the paper merely ripped apart from the force of his attack.

After it was obliterated, he then swung his AKM holding the butt stock, and then swinging the muzzle front, with the bayonet attached, on the target stand and then proceeded to stab the paper zombie with so much anger and energy. If the climax from sex didn't exist, this would be the next best thing in line to replace it. Pure adrenaline, pure energy, and pure FUCKING FUN!

Yeah, war was never fun when you were in it and especially for the civilians, regardless of what nation you were part of, but men all around still had it in their blood. It was almost as if it was natural, pure human adrenaline that was capable of making you do things you thought was not possible. The strength, the rush, and just well…..everything. This was something Konrad enjoyed every once in a while. Unbeknownst to him and even Ian, was a pair of ghostly yellow eyes watching his every move.

* * *

She saw how this strange being acted and it caught her attention indeed. He was brave, had shown no fear towards the undead, and his strange weapons were quite devastating. Even the odd looking red-orange blade he had was very capable of great damage. The incredible part was that it could turn his other weapons, with exception of the small black one, into makeshift spears.

She saw how fast he moved, how fierce he was, and unwavering he was. Why if she was alive she might have even asked him out, despite him not being a pony. She then thought to herself,

_"Could he help me? I wonder."_

Then she heard a voice in the distance, something she dreaded and was all too familiar with.

"We know you are here somewhere…we can't let you ruin any pony's party now can we….." said the voice that was dripping with so much venom, cruelness, and evil.

_"I have to act now or else I'll never have a chance again. Not at least for another year_." she thought to herself.

And with that she used her special talent, which she discovered so long ago. The talent that got her murdered and forever had her soul wandering for a way to rest. The talent that had her entire village cursed forever in punishment. Using all of her focus, she concentrated real hard on this being whatever he was, and then there was a big boom.

It rippled the sky above, causing the clouds to ripple as if it were water. And then a bright flash appeared over the being, so intense however brief.

"There she is….don't let her ruin the party!" said another evil voice.

_"Oh no! They've found me I need to leave."_ she quickly thought, then realized that the creature she was spying on was looking right at her, with the weapon aiming at her!

Even though she was already dead, her after body could still be disrupted and when it did happen, however rare, it hurt just as much as if she were alive. With that in mind, and the ones coming for her she bolted as fast as she bucking could in the opposite direction of her followers.

The effect of her talent would not go unnoticed across Equestria however, its effect already being felt by everypony.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was working a little bit longer for the Cake's today as they were busy getting their young foals ready for bed. She was down in the kitchen getting most of the Nightmare Night cupcakes ready for tomorrow evening. She already accomplished baking and finishing the Moon Cake that everyone was so fond of last year that this time around, there a demand for a second one.

This merely meant more work for Pinkie Pie but she loved working for the Cakes. They were almost like her second parents, and even though she tended to drive their patience once in a while, they absolutely loved her. Just as she was putting the last of the Crescent Moon tarts on the cupcakes with their cobalt colored frosting.

"MMM…so delicious I can't wait….well maybe a little…..no! I Pinkie Promised the Mr. & Mrs. Cake I would swear off my old habits! I never break a Pinkie Promise! NEVER!" said Pinkie Pie.

Setting down the Cupcakes on the table next to all of the completed treats, including the two moon cakes, Pinkie Pie felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her Pinkie Sense!

"OOAHHAHOAHAH NOOEESS! I don't know what this one means!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

She was doing every Pinkie Sense move possible, her hooves were shaking, she was moving side to side, eyelids were twitching, and she was doing backflips at the same time. Then all of a sudden there was a loud crack in the air outside, just like thunder, and then nothing. Pinkie jumped at this and then her Pinkie Sense stopped all of a sudden as quickly as it had come.

After three seconds of silence, she could hear the young cakes upstairs starting to cry, much to the dismay of Mr. & Mrs. Cake.

"Pinkie Pie! Could you help us out here please!?"

It was Mrs. Cake and she sounded desperate. However much she loved helping out the little foals, but same routine got old.

"Yes Mrs. Cake, I will be there in a minute."

With that said, she grabbed a spare sack of flour nearby, grabbed it with her teeth and then promptly dragged it upstairs.

* * *

Rarity had been working all day trying to get these costumes for Ponyville's resident's ready. She was working on Sweetie Belle's new and improved costume ready for tomorrow night's Nightmare Night celebration. Her old costume was nearly ruined from last year's celebration as she had been very careless of its durability. This year, however, Rarity was very happy for Sweetie Belle. She had spent all day with her older sister, helping Rarity keeping track of materials, orders, and even learned a thing or two about being a seamstress.

Rarity doubted Sweetie Belle would follow in her hoof steps, but she knew whatever she would do, would be very graceful, elegant, and lady like. With Sweetie Belle's surprisingly effective help, they had got all the orders done and Sweetie Belle had fallen asleep in a corner covered in yarn and used rags, ever so blissfully asleep. Rarity simply looked at her and was ever so happy that she had a great little sister. Over the past year they had grown much closer than they had ever been before.

She continued to work on her sister's costume when the most strange and unwelcome interruption occurred. She was finally about to cut the final part of excess material fabric from the outfit, when all of a sudden there was a thunder like boom, then accompanied by a flash.

"OH MY!"

"Ah zombies! I'm scarred! Rarity!"

_"Darn! Sweetie Belle is up. I was hoping to surprise her tomorrow of her new costume!"_

Rarity then waked over to her little sister and then hugged her. Sweetie Belle, upon feeling her sister hug her, calmed down almost immediately, just like when Miss Cheerilee had earlier in school today.

"There little sister, everything is fine. I think it is time to tuck you into bed. Come along now."

Sweetie Belle simply didn't respond at all, as she was busy following her sister. Rarity lead Sweetie belle into her room and promptly tucked her in.

"Remember Sweetie Belle, there are no zombies. Only your big sister okay?"

"Yes Rarity. I love you!" Sweetie Belle then gave Rarity a big hug and then fell asleep as quick as she woke up.

Rarity simply whispered,

"I love you too little sister."

If there ever was a more sappy moment, it is now. Rarity slightly tears form in eyes.

_"Now, you'll ruin your make up dear."_ Rarity quickly thought and was able to suppress her tears.

She then walked back into the design room and then looked upon Sweetie Belle's costume. During the unwelcome interruption, she had inadvertently cut too much fabric from her sister's costume. She would have to start all over again, and the most unpleasant, un-elegant, and un-lady like word immediately popped into her head.

_"Buck"._

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were on top of a cloud that was big enough to hold both of them. Rainbow Dash was trying to show Scootaloo how to shot a lightning bolt on an unsuspecting pony, just like she did last year on Nightmare Night.

"Now this time jump just a little bit harder, put all of the force into your hooves, and…" said Rainbow Dash.

With all of her effort Scootaloo followed Rainbow Dash's instruction as hard as she could, word for word, and then was promptly rewarded with a lightning bolt that hit the tree she was aiming at.

BOOM!

"YES! I did it Rainbow Dash! I did it!"

"Yeah! And you did it 20% cooler too! Hi hoof!"

Both of them raised their hoof and a strong clop sound reverberated in the air. After a successful demonstration, they both fell on their back and started giggling like young fillies. Even though Scootaloo wasn't her sister, Rainbow Dash felt like she was.

_"She is going to go far. I just know it."_ thought Rainbow Dash.

Then all of a sudden the clouds rippled out of nowhere and a bright flash from afar suddenly appeared.

BOOOOM!

This startled both of them, but Scootaloo was more scared than Rainbow Dash. Even though it scared her, Rainbow Dash knew she couldn't show fear in front of her number one fan. She then got up on the cloud and then stood on her hind legs, swinging her front hooves back and forth looking like she was boxing. She then shouted into no particular direction,

"Alright! Who is the ugly bozo that did that?! Come out and show yourself and put em' up!"

She looked around but couldn't see anypony nearby.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" she said shaking her right hoof in the air, as if she was victorious.

"Rainbow Dash, I know you can beat anypony up, but I think I want to go home." Said Scootaloo fear still in her voice.

"Okay Scootaloo. I guess that is enough lessons for today. Just remember what I taught you today you hear? You'll do fine tomorrow. I just know you will."

Scootaloo's fear immediately melted away and she gave Rainbow Dash a salute that looked a lot like the Wonderbolt's salute.

"Alright you filly let's get you home."

They immediately began flapping their wings and flew off in the direction of Scootaloo's home in Cloudsdale. As they made their ascent, Rainbow Dash looked into the direction of where the flash came from.

"What the hay was that? It wasn't a lightning bolt and clouds don't move like water." With that last thought she guided Scootaloo home, and delivered her all safe and sound.

* * *

Things were very surprising this evening. Fluttershy was able to get Angels to eat his new food that she had gotten for him. It was a new recipe that came straight from the outskirts of Fillydeplhia. It was made especially for Rabbits like him and she was sure he'd throw a fit. Apparently, ever since she'd learned to be more assertive, he was more inclined to obey her commands.

The learning of proper assertion was a hard one, but in the end it was valuable lesson and it made for a good letter to Princess Celestia. She just wished she didn't behave as rotten as she did, because the pain of making her friends feel horrible was something she didn't quite forgive herself for.

She was walking towards her quaint little house to retire for the evening after checking on the chickens in the coop. She was humming a nice soft tune that she had taught the birds earlier in the day when all of a sudden something strange and scary happened. The sky started to ripple like water, there was a sudden flash, and a loud and quick noise.

BOOM!

"EEEAAKK!"

Immediately she ran inside and locked the door and headed to her bedroom. She locked the bedroom door, and hid underneath her bed covers. After two minutes of nothing happening, she took a quick peek out from the covers, and said to herself,

"Oh my! It must have just been lightning. I guess it is okay now."

She then unlocked the door and walked to the living room. She found Angels hiding underneath a small towel that was on the couch earlier. He was shaking from fear and jumped when Fluttershy touch his head slightly with her left hoof.

"Oh, it is okay now Angel. The thunder is all gone, there's no need to hide anymore."

He slightly peeked his head out with his rabbit ears still concealed. He did the same thing Fluttershy did when she was scared earlier.

"It's okay Angel, just the weather. Now why don't we go into the kitchen and get a little snack shall we?"

He immediately threw the towel away and eagerly followed Fluttershy into the Kitchen.

_"I certainly hope that was just a storm, because that felt oh so scary_." Fluttershy thought to herself.

* * *

Apple Jack finally got Big Mac into the barn, where he promptly passed out. He did a whole lot of work today, more so than usual. The Apple family was busy getting ready for the Nightmare Night Celebration in Ponyville tomorrow on top of their daily work. Big Mac had certainly been pushed to his limit, and even though he was tough, he just couldn't take it anymore. Apple Jack was able to spot a clean table cloth nearby hanging on the wall.

She walked over to it and grabbed it with her teeth and gently put it over her brother.

"Sleep sound Big Mac, sleep sound."

Just then a flash came out of nowhere and a big boom followed after words.

BOOM!

"What in tarnation!"

Apple Jack immediately ran outside to see where the disturbance came from. The clouds were having a ripple effect as if it were water and there wasn't a single storm cloud nearby, just and overcast rippily sky.

"Now that's a strange thing if Ah ever seen one."

The clouds stopped rippling after five seconds and everything was back to normal, as if nothing ever happen.

"Ah hope, Apple Bloom and Twilight are alright. Ah don't got a good feeling about this."

"Nyyope!" she heard Big Mac shout from the barn. She walked back toward the barn the check up on her brother, but stopped before walking inside. Taking one last good look at the sky.

"Please y'all both come back home safe ya here?" Apple Jack silently thought to herself. She had a bad feeling and just couldn't shake it off. She couldn't bear to lose her sister Apple Bloom and good friend Twilight. With that final thought she walked into the barn the check on her brother and to see if there was any damage at all.

* * *

Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle were walking along the main path of Everfree Forest towards Zecora's hut the conversation about humans had finally died off, much to Apple Blooms relief. They were now talking about common girl things such as hooficures, and hairstyling. It was actually starting to be a more pleasant trip for the both of them, as they were genuinely enjoying each other's company.

They were about halfway to Zecora's hut when all of a sudden the sky (what little that could be seen above the forest canopy) had started to ripple. This caught both the mare's and filly's attention. Then there was a sudden flash, followed by loud boom.

BOOM!

This cause a very uncharacteristic squeal from Apple Bloom to escape, and Twilight Sparkle had her horn glowing with purple magic, ready to defend Apple Bloom. Instead there were no aggressors, just emptiness of the Everfree Forest. Satisfied there wasn't threat nearby, Twilight eased the magic and her horn stopped glowing purple. Apple Bloom calmed down after seeing Twilight ease up.

"It's okay Apple Bloom, it was just a lightning flash."

"Are ya sure? That sounded awfully strange to me."

"Yes I'm sure Apple Bloom, we really should finish getting the books to Zecora's though. It will get a little bit late if we go anymore slow."

And with that statement, the both started to trot a little more faster towards Zecora's hut. It was just in sight about 200 hooves away.

_"Thank goodness, I thought we would never get here. What was that flash and sound? It didn't sound normal to me."_ thought Twilight Sparkle.

She then took a quick look to make sure Apple Bloom was still behind her. She was promptly given a greeting with a cute smile from Apple Bloom that just shouted to Twilight, "Everything is just peachy, don't worry". Even though she didn't detect any fear from Apple Bloom, Twilight Sparkle simply thought it would be better to just have Apple Bloom ahead of her, so she could keep a closer eye on her. Apple Bloom simply obeyed and they continue towards Zecora's hut.

"Ah hope everything is okay, because Ah got a bad feeling about this night." thought Apple Bloom as she and Twilight Sparkle finally reached Zecora's hut.

* * *

Princess Celestia was in her chamber room reading the latest Daring Do. Reading the series had become her one of her favorite hobbies, ever since Rainbow Dash had sent her a report on friendship a few months ago. It was out of curiosity that she decided to take a look at the book, much in the same manner her loyal subject Rainbow Dash had. And she was enjoying every minute of it.

Just then she felt a slight boom rattle her room. It was very subtle, unlike an earthquake, and there was a faint flash outside the window. Curious, she decided to take a quick look outside, when there was knock on the door. She recognized it as the voice of her Captain of the Guard Shining Armor.

"Your Majesty! We are getting reports of a disturbance coming from Everfree Forest."

"What do you mean my Captain? Please explain."

"Just a few minutes ago our dispatches have report a strange light coming from an area near Ponyville. The sightings have included, a flash of light, the overcast sky acting like water, and a loud but strange thunder boom. We have no casualties reported so far but.."

"You are afraid for your sister."

"I ahh….yes your Majesty I am."

"I understand Shining Armor, I too would be concerned if it were my sister. Twilight is my best pupil, and I think she'll be fine. Which reminds me of Princess Luna, Shining Armor would you do me the honor of escorting me to my sister's chamber?"

"I would be honored your majesty."

Despite living in separate towers, the walk to Luna's chamber was relatively short. Princess Celestia was still thinking about their little fight from earlier and though she was still a bit ticked, she wanted to make sure that she was at least okay. They eventually made it to the chamber door and Celestia knocked on the Moon Crescent decorated door.

"Luna, I know you probably don't want to see me right now but I need to know that you're alright."

NO RESPONSE.

"Luna, are you awake? If so I need to see you."

NO RESPONSE.

"Don't make this hard Luna. I just want to check on you."

NO RESPONSE.

"Night Guards, has Luna left her chamber recently?" asked Shining Armor.

"No sir! She has not left at all sense Princess Celestia's earlier visit."

"I see is there anything else?" Shining Armor inquired earlier.

"Well, there was a mirror that she accidentally broke.."

"What?! Why wasn't I notified?" asked Celestia.

"Your majesty, Princess Luna ordered us not to pass word of the earlier incident." Replied the Guard who was starting to get nervous that he might have screwed up.

"That seems like something she would do. Guard, please open my sister's door." Ordered Celestia with her face showing that her patience was being tested.

"Yes your Majesty."

The guard then knocked three times in a specific rhythm that only Luna would now the meaning of. It was a knock that she and her guards made together so Luna would know who was coming in and under what circumstances the visitor was there for.

After the knocking was completed, the door was opened to reveal a rather untidy chamber. The covers weren't made, the desk had scrolls scattered across it with a wet quill laying on a piece of paper, and of course the mirror was shattered on the floor near her bed just like what was described by the Guard. Celestia was not only mad, but was starting to get worried for her sister's wellbeing.

"Guards, search the room! Find any trace of her."

The guards didn't even bother responding, they just did as they were ordered. One of them immediately found the letter that Princess Luna wrote and handed it to Princess Celestia. The note was address to her and she read it in her head as the rest of the guards continued searching for clues.

_"Dear Sister,_

_I'm still not happy about Nightmare Night. I hate the meaning of it, and I can't stand it, I don't like being portrayed as a villain, and even though I once was, I no longer wish to be known as one. I am heading off to destroy the last image of my past. If you have a problem with it then so be it. I don't expect you to agree or even care, but this is something I must do for myself. I will be back later._

_Your sister and Guardian of the Night Sky,_

_Princess Luna._

_"Luna, what have you done? And where have you gone off too?"_

She then handed the note to Shining Armor who quietly read it to himself.

"Shining Armor, I want you to order the Royal Guards to search all of Equestria for Princess Luna. She is out on her own and is vulnerable. I will consider it a personal request that you bring her back safe and sound. You may start your search in Ponyville if you choose to do so, but leave if you don't find any clues there. I will be searching the archives for any additional clues. Should I find anything useful for the search I will forward them to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes your Majesty!" and with that said Shining Armor started to sprint of but Celestia stopped him real quick to add,

"Say hello to Twilight for me."

Shining Armor just simply nodded and then sprinted off to catch the next train to Ponyville.

After all the guards finished searching the room, they quickly left to join the others in the search for Princess Luna. Princess Celestia then walked towards the window, and looked outwards to the sky. She now felt very worried for her sister. It was obvious to her now that Luna was suffering from a very bad self-esteem issue. She should have seen this coming as the signs were there; the anger of a holiday based off of her for form of Nightmare Moon, her desire to be seen as a Princess of Night and beauty, and to be equally loved by the citizens of Equestria just as much as she has been.

Sending her away for a thousand years, was one of the toughest things she had ever done. Though it was necessary, it wasn't easy for her at all to do and it definitely wasn't easy for Luna. Could she have prevented Nightmare Moon from taking over her sister if she had paid more attention? She would never know, but she knew what was now and she was going to be there for her. She was her sister and she had a self-esteem problem which is never good for mare, no matter what age. She then said out loud,

"Luna, I'm going to strangle you when you get back...after I hug you forever!"

It was at that point she started to weep for her sister, who she was afraid that she might have lost her again.

* * *

Princess Luna had finally made it the Statue of Nightmare Moon. The statue was built while she was on the moon serving her exile. She looked at it for a good five minutes, reflecting on her former image. It had all of the things she hated about herself, tyranny, cruelty, and evil. She then spoke up as if talking down her former shadow,

"This is what had become when I let her infest my soul, what I let her take from me, and what I so deserved when I was exiled. Not now, not any longer, this ends here. I am Princess Luna, Guardian of the Night Sky, and a beautiful and worthy mare. The shadow you are Nightmare Moon, is finally over!"

She then charged up all of her energy in her horn. It started to glow a violent blue, and then just kept glowing and glowing. Then when Luna just couldn't build up anymore magic she shot it out in a violent magic missile. Just as it was about to hit something unexpected happened. A bright flash out of nowhere appeared and somehow had caused the magic missile to split in half. The first half struck the statue and caused it to completely shatter with the head blowing up into tiny pieces. The second half, due to that strange light flash, shot right back at Princess Luna.

The look of shock and terror on her face was plain as black and white. She didn't even have a chance to dodge after her brain had finally got done processing what had just happened. She was immediately knocked back, and a sharp pain ensued over her body. She cried out in lady like shriek, and then landed on her back,

"OOHH!...Ahhh!"

She then laid there for about three minutes or so before trying to get up. The pain had significantly gone down but was still there. She successfully got up and then began to check herself. Her mane had be slightly singed and her sparkles were still dim.

"Great my mane looks worse than before. What else has happened?"

She looked at her wings, and angered that they too were singed. Although it was not as bad as her mane, but bad enough to the point where she wouldn't be able to fly back on her own.

"Ugh, now I have to walk back to town and send for a dispatch! And worse the entire town of Ponyville will see my disarray!"

Princess Luna looked like anything but royalty. She had never looked this bad in her whole life. But then again she did come do what she wanted to do, and that was get rid of the last physical memory of Nightmare Moon. She succeeded although at the cost of looks, temporarily flightlessness, and maybe some embarrassment. The first two she could live with but the embarrassment was a bit high. Her self-esteem was already feeling like shit and she might just have to suck it up too.

"Well I could just pass it off as my new Nightmare Moon act. Yeah, that will scare the little foals if that is what they want."

It wasn't what she wanted but if that's the price for a new start on her self-image then she could deal with it.

And she could definitely deal with her sister's stern talking to. She was already starting to guess what rant Princess Celestia would pull. With a slight chuckle, she took one last look at the shattered statue. She then uttered to herself a curse to vile for a princess, let alone any self-respecting mare would say and in fact it was the first time she ever swore in he life.

_"Good riddance…bitch."_ thought Princess Luna.

She then turned towards what she believed was the main path way towards Ponyville. Her hellish day however was just beginning.

* * *

To say that Konrad was having fun was an understatement. He was blasting hole after hole in the pile after destroying the "Zombie". He went through three clips of his AKM ammo and one clip of his SVD after he walked 300 yards away from the pile. He spotted a left over beer bottle on the washer that he somehow missed.

Going into the kneeling position, he aimed the top chevron at the bottle and fired. The bottle shattered as the round ripped through it, scoring a dead hit. After pulling a successful shot, he walked back toward the Bronco and reloaded the clips he shot. He also took the time to remove the bayonet and put it back in the Orange Red Bakelite sheath attached to the vest.

Grabbing a red bull from the plastic bag, he opened the can and drank his favorite energy drink.

_"Yeah now that is what I like."_

_"And Horses, you brony pony lover."_

"Ian, for the last time will you let me have my own piece of mind for once? Geez you've been at it all day, give it a break."

_"Fine, but I'm watching."_

_"Pst…yeah…right."_

Finishing the can's contents he threw the can towards the pile which was 20 yards away. The can somehow landed in the upright position and Konrad just couldn't resist the challenge that had presented itself. He pulled out his Bulgarian Makarov, and aimed the sights right down at the can. He slowly pulled the trigger and then a flash from the muzzle appeared with the nice

PLOP!

The Makarov had hit its mark, dead center. Due to the Makarov's fixed barrel, it was one of the most accurate side arms, right up there with the 1911 .45 (yeah, those big boys are accurate alright if you got a superiorly made one), and the CZ 75 9 x 19. Not bad for a little sidearm meant for officers of the former Soviet Union. He then put his Makarov away after de-cocking the pistol and activating the safety.

After letting both the AKM and SVD cool for a few minutes, he re-slung the SVD on his back and grabbed the AKM attaching a new mag from the vest.

It was one of the Bakelite mags and he took one of the steel spares from the car in the slot where the Bakelite one had just been. After loading the mag, pulling the safety handle, and charging another round with the bolt, Konrad was immediately scanning around for another target to aim at. While this was happening he got a feeling something was watching him. Then all of a sudden the sky above started to ripple, as if it was water.

"Huh? What the fu-"

A big flash of light appeared from behind him, followed by a loud noise that was similar to a thunder crack but more sharp.

BOOM!

"AAHH!" shouted Konrad at the same time the boom occurred. He then turned around see what was behind him. He was expecting to see tree all charred up from lightning, but what he saw almost caused him to shit is pants (that is if he had any in his system). What he saw was something he couldn't fucking believe.

_"OH….MY…..FUCKING…GOD!"_ thought Konrad.

It was a pony! A pony from MLP: FiM, but this one had ghost like eyes and the only one he knew that had ghost like eyes were…..

_"Shit! Story of the Blanks!"_ he immediately thought.

It all hit him now, that pony in question was Ruby. Specifically she was the one that got murdered by the others in her town. And if she was here then…..

"FUCK!" thought Konrad.

To say this was all freaky was an understatement. He had seen and played the SotB and the SFA, and above all he hated creepy pasta. But what was Ruby doing here, more importantly what is he doing here? If this was even America anymore. Not taking any chances, since he had no idea if this was the exact same Ruby, he raised his AKM, fully expecting for a fight to break out.

As he was aiming at Ruby, she then turned her head in another direction as if she thought someone or somepony was nearby. She then returned to look at him, only to realize that he had spotted her. Konrad was surprised at her reaction, as he didn't think ghosts feared anything mortal. Ruby's head immediately straightened up into what he guessed was shock. She then immediately bolted off into a different direction her completely out of Konrad's sight.

He didn't know if he had scarred or if it was something else, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Keeping his rifle aimed in the direction of where she had been, he quickly backed up into his bronco and got the fuck in it. He set the SVD in the passenger's seat along with his AKM and searched for his keys. Finding them, he turned the Bronco and then quickly looked around to see if there was anyone or anypony nearby, especially blood hooves.

Satisfied, there wasn't anything nearby he then lock all doors and then tried to figure out the best course of action he thought it would be better to head to town just to confirm that he wasn't indeed dreaming and that this was still America. He then decided to put his GP-4 on because of just how fearsome it looked.

Should he come across a pony they would most likely be terrified and flee, thus saving him the trouble of having to fight the ponies, since he didn't want to hurt any of them. With his mind made up and not know exactly where in the SotB continuity he was in, it was pointless to go to Everfree forest that is if it was even Everfree forest.

Just when he was about to drive off towards the town that he hoped would be Silent Hill, he spotted two pairs of red eyes in his rear view mirror.

" SSSHHHIIIIITTTTTTT! What the fuck has happened here?!"

* * *

OH NOES! He is in Equestria! This chapter took forever to completed I have worked on it for 13 hours (with naps).

Anyway, a lot of video game references just for the lulz. The references are quite obvious with one not so obvious. Can you spot it? The next chapter will have some fighting, will feature the Bad guys and first contact between humans and ponies! Dun Dun Dun! Next chapter should be up in a day or two. As always, please review!

Also, to the big fans of MLP, you are probably wondering why Lyra Heartstrings is in school and why she is a filly. This was primarily just a reference to some other fics that portray her as a humanphile. It didn't actually occur to me until now that she isn't a filly, but I pulled a Quentin Tarentino and left her like that anyway.


	5. Good Friends

"SSSHHHIIIIITTTTTTT! What the fuck has happened here!" shouted Konrad.

He was freaked out for sure, and with good reason, the Blood Hooves were staring at him! Well, more specifically his Bronco, but that was beside the point. His blood was pumping real fast, adrenaline kicking in, and his brain constantly calculating information, more specifically what the best course of action to take. The two red pair of eyes were just staring him still, until one of them blinked.

He assumed they were surprised just as him, as they definitely never seen a car before. They didn't seem to want to leave the forest to get a better look at him as they didn't leave the tree line. Most likely they couldn't leave even if they wanted to, which was a good thing. Konrad tried to get a better look at them in the rear view mirror and he still could only see their eyes. Konrad was still in near panic mode but he knew going to a panic wouldn't do any good. Panicking only produced mistakes, and mistakes cost lives, in this situation his life.

"Ok, what are you guys up too?"

After what seemed to be an eternity the eyes disappeared into the forest.

"Good run away you sick fuckers! Wait a minute…"

The implication of what he just saw hit him like a ton a bricks. If what he saw was indeed Ruby, and the eyes were Blood Hooves, then that meant he was in fact in Equestria.

_"Oh my god….I don't believe it. This is just like all those HiE fics I've read."_

Konrad was desperately searching his brain for any more information on what he could expect. The HiE fan fictions were quite varied in terms of how humans and ponies interacted. Some ponies were friendly towards humans, others were frightened, and others were just downright scary and odd in some darker fics. Of course some of the fics portrayed humans like assholes, and well….flat out evil like in the Conversion Bureau Series. He had never seen any HiE fics that had the Blood Hooves in them or the Blanks. Only the alternate ending versions were the ones he had seen and he hated those too, despite how well they were written.

_"Doesn't matter." _he thought,_ "I'm not going in there."_

_"They could be in there you know."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Apple Bloom and Princess Luna for starters, ring any bells?"_

Konrad was silent for a few seconds; of course he knew they could be in there. Briefly the images of an eaten Princess Luna and a converted/cursed Apple Bloom filled his mind. That definitely ruined his images of MLP:FiM for a few days. Then there was the fan fiction of Twilight being eaten and becoming one of them, which definitely pissed him off.

_"No. They aren't likely to be there."_ Konrad rationalized.

_"You did make a vow to stop them."_

_"But they aren't real! MLP is just a story, a cartoon!"_

_"One that you watch, read, play, and most of all enjoy. I know you Konrad you can't hide anything from me. Deny it all you want but you're a brony."_

_"NO! I AM NOT! This can't be happening! This is impossible!"_

_"News flash! You saw Ruby! You saw the Blood Hooves! Well, their eyes at least, but you saw them. They are real, you're in Equestria, and you have to stop them!"_

_"No I don't and even if they are real, what does it have to do with me?"_

_"Despite being a trolling prick sometimes, you are a good guy, and more importantly you care for these ponies. You hate creepy pasta, and you hate innocent lovable creatures being hurt. If you walk away from this, and find out that, however improbable, Apple Bloom or Princess Luna are killed knowing you could have done something, you'll regret it for the rest of your life._

_ And you might have to live in Equestria for the rest of your life. IF you do have to, it will be a much darker place than if should be. Plus, think of the loved ones they have. Do you really want either of them to live without their loved ones, and what if they found out that you could have helped? What if th-"_

_"Alright right Mr. Jiminy Fucking Cricket! I get it!"_

_"Do you real-"_

_"Shut it! I'm going in."_

_"I knew you'd make the righ-"_

_"You're done for now Ian."_

Konrad couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was going to straight into the pits of Equestrian hell. He was going to prevent the Blanks, and Blood Hooves from inflicting pain and evil to anypony that was unfortunate to cross their paths. He then took another quick look around outside to make sure there wasn't anyone (anypony?) nearby. There was nothing but scary ass forest behind him, and the open pathway in front that most likely lead to Ponyville.

"Oh why does it have to be SotBs! Why couldn't have been Human goes to a Pinkie Pie Party?! Agh, crying about it won't do anything."

And with that in mind, he made a quick check of all of his weapons. His AKM and SVD were still against the passenger seat, fully loaded and ready to cause death to those unfortunate in front of the muzzle. He quickly grabbed the AKM to make sure the safety was off and a round chambered. The rifle was ready to kill and he repeated the same for the SVD, and additionally turned on its illuminated reticle due to the low light conditions outside for it would only get darker.

He realized that the low light condition would make aiming much worse and wished that he had added the glow in the dark aiming dots that he had seen on Battlefield 3 and on the Beretta M9 that he qualified with. There were many of these aftermarket parts available back in the USA for all sorts of weapons, but he had passed on them because he felt they were unnecessary and that they would ruin the authenticity of the Soviet designed weapons. Boy was he wrong about that!

"Nothing I can do about it for now. Okay…..LET'S DO THIS MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Cranking the Bronco in reverse, he put his foot on the gas and performed a rather aggressive 180 degree turn. He then turned the gear into the forward position, and then floored the gas pedal. The trusty bronco went forward after shooting a lot of dirt behind the rear tires, which left a big dirt skid mark. The bronco then disappeared into Everfree Forest carrying a very scared, but pissed off human with Soviet weapons. He was ready to kill anything hostile that was stupid enough to pop its ugly head his way. Well, except Apple Bloom and Princess Luna, they were always cool in his books.

* * *

The two Blood Hooves knew that Ruby was near and they could sense her too. They couldn't let her get away as she would ruin the party. She always tried to ruin it every year, and the party was never complete because of it. Of course none of them were originally part of it, as they weren't there when it happened. They all had past lives before they became protected. They never had to worry about anything, for the Blanks of Sunny Town village had accepted them as their "Good Friends".

Due to the fact that they weren't originally part of the village, they had the ability to roam the forest until the end of Nightmare Night. When that happened, they were forced to rest until it was time again to find more 'Good Friends' and protect them from all of the bad things in the world, especially Cutie Marks. Of course they remembered their old names, but it didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was the ponies of Sunny Town and their good friends. Blood Clop knew she was nearby and he told his friend Crimson Tail that she was close, very close.

"Crimson Tail, I know she is here. She is very close to the opening line." He said in his very raspy voice.

"Good. Let's find her before she gets away." replied Crimson Tail in her feminine but equally undead voice.

They kept searching and searching, she was so close he just knew it. Though his good friend Crimson Tail did something that he wouldn't have done,

"We know you're here somewhere…we can't let you ruin anypony's party now can we….." said Crimson Tail.

And that was what he didn't want her to do, which was speak during a hunt. Blood Clop was the first one to become a Blood Hoof after the Blanks accepted him, which meant he was the most experienced. Crimson Tail on the other hand was new to Sunny Town. She had become his and the Town's friend two years ago after she wandered into the village.

He had personally been the one to turn her. He had to remind himself to teach her the importance of silence during "Friend Searching". He wouldn't be too harsh on the undead mare, however, as he really wanted to become more good friends with her. He really did appreciate her bloody tail, and rotten flank, and she looked just as pretty when they were at Sunny Town in their party form.

After running for a good four minutes, Blood Clop finally saw her. Ruby was near the opening of the Everfree forest tree line, just as he sensed. It appeared as if she was looking at something, but it didn't matter really, they were finally going to get her after she led them on a chase all day.

"Finally, we have found you. The chase ends today!" thought Blood Clop.

Crimson Tail had run a little bit ahead of him trying to find Ruby, and wanted stop her just as much as he wanted to. Crimson Tail saw Ruby ahead as well and was cranking up her own speed. It was at this point Blood Clop took a quick look at her rear end. Due to the excitement that the trill of the chase provided and her Tail's image, he then broke his own rule. He spoke during the chase,

"There she is….don't let her ruin the party!"

This caused Ruby to turn around and spot them.

_"Damn! What did I just do? Oh well, I guess I can't scold Crimson Tail when we get back. Still I can't wait to dance with her before Nightmare Night is over…" _thought Blood Clop.

As they were gaining on Ruby, she did something that neither of them was expecting, her talent. Of course they didn't fully understand what a Cutie Mark meant. If they had understood what it meant, then Ruby wouldn't have been murdered, and the town wouldn't have been cursed. They were still ignorant of Cutie Marks and talents, that because of that they were doomed to repeat their mistake over and over again.

Unfortunately, their curse had allowed them to bring others into their fold, ponies that hadn't sinned like them, but chaos always found a way to make hell for others.

A big flash appeared in front of their eyes, more specifically where Ruby was. It was quite blinding, and it forced him and Crimson Tail to stop. There was also a big boom that accompanied it as well.

BOOM!

After they had gotten their bearings back, they realized Ruby had already left.

"Damn. Oh well, we will still find her yet."

"Uh Blood Clop…..I think you need to see this." spoke Crimson Tail with her raspy voice.

He turned his head around from the direction where he suspected Ruby had run off too. And what he saw definitely surprised him.

Out in the opening roughly 200 hooves away, was a big blue box like object with round wheels made with what he guessed to be rubber. He wasn't quite sure exactly what it was, only that it wasn't an animal. It was making a noise that was loud and had a rhythm to it, if you could call it that. Both of them just stared at it for a little while, before Crimson Tail spoke.

"What is it Blood Clop?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it isn't an animal. We can't get to it to check it out. Wait, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I think there is something moving inside it."

Squinting as hard as he could, sure enough there was something inside it. It appeared to be moving around real fast, looking in all directions before being still again. As far as he could tell, it didn't look like anypony he had ever seen, nor did he think it was a pony at all. Its head was round, green and no ears could be seen. He also couldn't see any eyes, because its head wasn't facing in their direction.

"What do you think Blood Clop?"

"I think this thing is some sort of carriage that isn't carried by ponies, and that there is somepony or something inside it. I am however just guessing based off the details."

"You're very observant Blood Clop, are naturally this skilled at telling what things are?"

That boost his ego big time, he had impressed her which definitely will work to his advantage at the party later.

"It is something I learned over the years. You too will learn it over time, with my guidance of course."

"What do we do now?" asked Crimson Tail with curiosity.

"We should let the other Blood Hooves know as well as the Blanks of Sunny Town. They will be most interested in what we have seen. If this pony or thing inside this carriage comes into the forest, we could have a very new "Good Friend" that could help us find more friends in the years to come. The Party will be much better every year, and we could protect more ponies from the bad things out in the world."

"Do you think it will come into the forest?"

"Not sure, but if it does we'll be ready. Besides no one has ever resisted us before, it is after all a futile effort. And in the end they became one of us. Isn't that just lovely?" spoke Blood Clop with evil just pouring out of his voice.

"Yes. It most definitely is…." Replied Crimson tail with just as much evil in her voice.

They then looked at each other for a few seconds before turning to look at the newcomer. It was just still sitting there, not doing anything except making the loud noise still. Where did it come from? Did Ruby have anything to do with this? And more importantly, could it become their "Good friend"? All of these questions were racing in his mind.

"Come we must warn the other Blood Hoof packs nearby. I think Necro Hoof's group is nearby. We'll give them a warning of this thing and then we'll head off to Sunny Town."

"But Blood Clop! I want to make a new "friend"!"

"Patience Miss Tail, your time will come soon enough. And we will find Ruby too, that I promise."

"Okay, Blood Clop. Let's go."

He could tell she was disappointed but she knew better to listen to him. He was after all the first "Good Friend" she had the privilege to make two years ago. She was scared at first but all was fine when she got to know him. She really liked her new body and the mark she had so looked forward to, despite being made fun of for not having one, was no longer a concern for her. How very good it was she came across him years ago and how nice he was to give her a very attractive body. Red after all, was her favorite color.

And the ponies of Sunny Town were very, very…..nice. With that last thought, they both looked at each other one more time and then turned around to warn Necro Hoof and then onward to Sunny Town. It was going to be a very good party indeed. And if they could get this new thing to be their friend, then the better for Sunny Town it would be.

* * *

Princess Luna had left the ruins of the statue and was currently walking along the main pathway towards Ponyville. She still wasn't happy about Nightmare Night tomorrow, but she felt a bit better destroying the statue of her former self.

_"She isn't your former self. You're Princess Luna remember?"_

That made her fell a bit better reminding her self that she was her own person, her own personality, and most importantly a Princess of Equestria. Even though she still felt like crap due to her period, she knew she had buried a part of her past which was the purpose of the whole trip. She realized that her sister was going to furious for her leaving the castle and neglecting her nightly duties. It was something she could live with as afar as she was concerned. She realized that she needed to get to Ponyville soon because it was starting to get dark.

Suddenly, she heard ruffle nearby. Trying to find the source of the sound, she heard another ruffle, and then instinctively reared her wings in a threatening manner and was getting to ready her magic. Her horn was charging up magical energy with its distinctive night blue color. It slightly hurt her head for split second, as she guessed that it was due to the effects of that flash from earlier.

She then spoke in her traditional royal voice that she had not used since last year's Nightmare Night.

"What creature dares to not show thy self? As Princess of the Night Sky, I order thou to show thy self!"

And she got what she ordered, a figure roughly 25 hooves away appeared and what she saw scared the bucking crap out of her (not literally though). It was a pony but not like anypony she had ever seen before, its flesh was rotten, parts of its skeletal structure were exposed and its eyes were a complete crimson red that had an unnatural glow to them. It also smelled like death, the stench was almost unbearable. It just kept looking at her and then just stared, and stared. Fear starting to set in, she started to shake slightly but regained her composure, fully expecting to fight or flee. After preparing for the worst she just simply asked the pony in front of her,

"What are thou?! And what is wrong with thy image!?"

The pony, if it could be called that just sat there and stared at her some more.

"I order thee to answer me! I am Princess Luna, and you will show me respect this instant!"

The thing just began to chuckle, and said in an very raspy, slightly gargled, and venomous voice,

"You are a Princess of Equestria…..how lovely. We never expected to see royalty ever, but what a wonderful opportunity to become "friends".

"What are thou!? I will not order thee to answer again!" shouted Luna. She had just about enough of this thing toying with her. Her energy on her horn started to glow again, though at the cost of a little head pain.

"I am Necro Hoof, but you may know me as a…Blood Hoof." replied the thing known as Necro Hoof.

"What?! That can't be!" said Luna, "Thou art just an old Mare's tale!"

The thing that claimed to be a Blood Hoof continued to laugh just like as it did before, and it didn't make it any less creepy.

"Once upon a time it was only a tale, but then one hundred years ago, it all became true. Well, WE all became true…"

As if on cue, two more showed them showed up right at his side. One looked like it was a mare, the other a colt and that made her sick to her stomach.

_"These things are also young ones too! How revolting!"_ thought Princess Luna with a look of shock on her face.

"We can tell what pains you, oh princess. You feel that you are not accepted." Said the one she suspected was a mare, which she was right about. Then the one that appeared to have been a colt spoke up.

"You feel that you aren't loved."

Then Necro Hoof, "You have no sense of belonging."

Again the mare spoke, "No sense of understanding from them."

Then the Colt, "They don't deserve your friendship."

Then Necro Hoof again, "But we can give you all of those things your Highness. All you have to do is relax and accept us."

She couldn't believe what offer was thrown her way. They wanted her to become them! To be as rotten, disgusting and undead like death! Long ago when she was just a filly growing up in the castle with her sister, her father once told them the story of the Blood Hooves. They were and evil pack of Ponies who did nothing but pray of the unfortunate ponies that happened to come across their path.

When they had found a victim they would kill, and eat their bodies down to the bone. After they were done, they would take their soul, twist it with evilness, and reconstruct their body into a new and undead one. When all was said and done, the victim would become a new Blood Hoof and would be doomed to wander the forest forever being cursed.

Nopony knew exactly where the curse came from or why it even happened. Of course it was only a Mare's tale meant to scare young ones, but the presence of these things seem to disprove that. And it was exactly what she had vowed not become, not later or ever for the rest of her immortal life!

"You evil….vile…..loathsome beings! I will never be like you nor will I ever accept your offer! Now, thou whilst get out of my way or thou shall face the consequences to thy actions!" said Princess Luna in her most loud and intimidating royal voice.

Unfortunately, she just didn't have enough renegade points to scare them or that being undead kind of makes you not fear anything; once you are undead, you ARE the spitting image of Evil after all.

"She does not want to be friends…come let's show her the real meaning of friendship…"

"Yes….one of us….one of us…you cannot escape…more of us will find you no matter where you go." the other two Blood Hooves spoke.

After that phrase was spoken, they slowly advanced towards her, and this caused her mind to start racing with panic. She then decided to launch a magic missile at the leader, who she suspected would be the greatest threat. But it didn't transpire, he head suddenly filled with pain, and her magic on her horn dissipated. The ricochet from earlier had weakened her more than she had though, and she slightly faltered but got back up and prepared to flee but then the most extraordinary thing happened.

Down the road two bright lights were barreling towards them at a great speed. It was also making a loud noise that she had never heard before. The only thing that she could think of was maybe somewhat similar to a train, but it didn't matter as the thing got closer, brighter and louder. This startled the Blood Hooves as the strange phenomenon in question came right at them.

Princess Luna took the opportunity to get out of the way and hide behind a tree next so some bushes that provided extra concealment. And what she saw transpire next was quite astonishing. The two lights in question were attached some sort of metal construction that what she could guess was a carriage, only there were no ponies dragging it! It had four wheels were akin to a four legged creature but only more astonishing was the fact that it was going fast, all on its own at what seemed to be the speed of a Pegasus, with the power of an earth pony.

She watched as it made contact with the Blood Hooves, and what sight it was. The one that was a colt got crushed underneath the objects front left wheel, and was promptly turned into a flattened pancake of bones and flesh. The one that was the mare had its head hit by the thing's right front side. A sickening crunch sound, followed by her head flying off in the distance left a lifeless corpse collapsing on the ground. And last but not least the one known to her as Necro Hoof tried to jump in the air, with what she guessed was an attempt to go over the strange thing.

Go over it did alright, Necro Hoof's legs cracked after making contact with the strange thing's front end. He was then carried over it, rolling in numerous turns again and again until he fell to the ground after the thing passed him. Then the strange carriage stopped, causing two red lights in a similar color to the Blood Hooves to show up.

This scared Luna for a second, but shock replaced that feeling after an even more astonishing sight appeared before her. Facing the carriage's left side, a port of it opened and revealed that it apparently was a door. The fact that it was a door isn't what shocked her, but what came out of it that did.

It was some sort of being that was a two legged creature with arms similar to a dragon, but it was anything but a dragon. It had no tail, no claws, or scales that she could see. It was all dressed in an odd camouflage like pattern, a green rag in a weird pattern covering its head, a gray gas mask with a green canister on its muzzle, and a vest that carried things that she couldn't quite make out but they were curvature in nature. It also carried something that she never had seen before.

The best way she could describe it was that it was made mostly of metal, reddish wood and it had an odd orange curved object hanging out from underneath it. Perhaps it was one of the many things in its vest? And what was it for exactly? Even though it only had two legs, it walked with strength and purpose, as if it were on a mission. It took a look underneath the carriage that it had come out of and it looked like it was trying to see what it had hit.

It had noticed the crushed blood hoof colt and made a murmur that she couldn't quite make out yet. He kicked dirt towards the corpse, and went around to the other side of the carriage's front. It was barely in her field of vision when it stopped, most likely it found the mare's body and it said something but the mask made it difficult to understand. It then went to the front, aiming the object it had towards the front area ahead into the forest. It then slightly lowered it, but it looked ready to bring it back up.

_"Is it a weapon of some kind? A strange bow perhaps?"_ thought Luna.

She was grateful this thing came along and got rid of the blood hooves, but she still didn't know quite what it was or if it was even friendly. Though there was something about this creature that had an odd familiarity to her. Had she read about it somewhere? Her thought process was interrupted as the being took a look at its carriage. It moved its arm and clawless appendage across the front, wiping blood off the front end. It then examined that what it had hit in the center must have rolled over the carriage.

It then immediately brought its object back up and slowly but surely made its way to the back of the carriage passing Luna only mere hooves in front of her. It had spotted the Blood Hoof known as Necro Hoof and slowly advanced towards it aiming whatever it had in its arms. Just as it was hooves in front of him it stopped, never letting its aim go astray from Necro Hoof. It seemed that it wasn't sure if Necro Hoof was dead or not and neither was she.

They both got their answer as he tried to jump at the being, only to collapse on his own weight. His legs were severely crushed and bent in different unnatural directions. He huffed in frustration, and then turned his gross undead face towards the newcomer. Necro Hoof's eyes just beamed at the newcomer, no doubt with rage emanating has hard as his stare could give. The new comer just backed up and then did something she wouldn't have, ease up. It lowered its object and then pointed at Necro Hoof with one its clawless appendages.

To make it even more surprising, the thing just well…..started to laugh. It was laughing Necro Hoof though only a murmur could be heard and it was showing defiance like she had never seen anypony (anything?) do before. It continued to laugh, and point and then it kicked dirt in Necro Hoof's face. Necro Hoof did nothing but continued to stare again as hard as he could towards the being.

_"This being is so familiar, I know I have read about it somewhere."_ thought Luna.

Then Necro Hoof spoke to the being with the anger very apparent in his voice. It was obvious nopony or nothing had ever stood up to them before.

"You are a strange being indeed, but you are making a very big mistake. We only want to protect ponies from the bad things in the world. Even though you're not a pony, and that you've hurt my friends here, I'm still willing to let you become my friend. You like having friends don't you?"

_"Don't do it!"_ thought Luna, _"It is only a trick!"_

Luna was scared now, not just for her safety, but this being's safety as well. If it became one of them, then more ponies would suffer. This being was clearly more powerful than them, and the Blood Hoof knew it. The being then just slung its object over its shoulder and slightly tilted its torso as if it were resting.

"What are you anyway? Well, it doesn't matter. The others and I can protect you from the bad world. Please, we only want to be your friend." said Necro Hoof in a voice that was attempting to be sincere. Only a true idiot would accept his word. She just hoped this being wasn't one.

Princess Luna was getting ready to take a risk of showing herself to the being in hopes she could convince it not to accept Necro Hoof's offer. She just hoped it wouldn't be hostile. Then the being simply took its mask off slowly and revealed its face giving a big smile towards Necro Hoof.

This shocked Luna and what was odd was that she had seen a drawing of this being somewhere before. It wasn't a pony for sure, nor was it a dragon, but it was definitely male. It had a smaller nose than a pony's, its mouth was different, its front teeth slightly sharper than pony's, but not a dragon's teeth. It had eye brows that were brown and it had no scales, or coat on its face save for the mane that slightly showed underneath his green scarf.

Perhaps that is why he wore clothes all over? Its skin was appeared to be some sort white color that was neither pink nor pale. He also had two eyes, just like a pony's, with white background, black pupil, and with his iris the color blue which was nice, since blue was her favorite color.

Even though he wasn't a pony, she thought that he was well….handsome.

_"Fool! He isn't a pony and if that doesn't matter he isn't royalty!"_ another voice popped into Luna's head.

_"Is there ever going to be a pony worthy of me though? I have yet to see one."_ replied Luna.

Then the strange male before did something that she had been waiting for him to do….speak!

"My name is Konrad Ford, I'm a human, and I do like making friends." Spoke the human known as Konrad Ford.

_"What a strange name….wait! Human!? They don't exist! They're just a myth!"_ thought Princess Luna.

_"Blood Hooves are supposed to be a mare's tale but that isn't true now is it?"_ another voice in her head chimed in.

_"No! This can't be happening! This is impossible! No! Don't do it! He is lying to you!"_ thought Luna fearful that he was going to accept Necro Hoof's offer.

Necro Hoof just sat there and started to smile thinking that he had convinced this "Human" to become his friend.

"But it is quite obvious that you are just plain well…..how can I say this? Umm Evil." spoke the human now known as Konrad.

Just then at the corner of his eyes he noticed the renegade star just dangling in his right eye. Only he saw it and he knew what it meant. He gave into it.

"So I'd like to make a counter offer." said Konrad.

He raised his object at Necro Hoof, with what she had guessed earlier to be a weapon. Necro Hoof just stared in disbelief as this human raised the metal/wooded object with the strange orange claw pointed at his face. It was the last thing he would ever see.

Princess Luna was wondering in anticipation of what this human male called Konrad was about to do. She got her answer alright in the form a big flash and loud crack noise coming from the object pointed at Necro Hoof or what was left of him.

KRACK!

The object that was now confirmed to be a weapon had completely blown his head into chunks of rotten flesh and bones that made her stomach slightly churn.

"How about you go fuck yourself!" shouted Konrad.

_"Yes."_ She thought_, "He is definitely not Prince Material, but he is most brave and handsome, and he recognizes evil when it stares him in the face. And he doesn't back down from it either."_

This was enough to convince her that this Konrad would be of assistance to a Princess in distress. She then made up her mind to make contact with this human. She then checked herself to pretty up her image as no self-respecting mare would want to look unkempt in front of male company, pony or human. Her mane was still dim, nothing she could do about that, but she was able to adjust it so that if flowed freely. She adjusted her feathers, wiped dirt off her hooves shoes, and adjusted her Royal Necklace and her Royal Crown.

_"I hope I am right about this."_ thought Luna.

Before she could move however, Konrad spoke up. This caused her to freeze at what he said, which was directed at her!

"You can come out now. I'm not going to hurt you." said Konrad with a cocky attitude that Luna didn't quite pick up on.

He knew she was there the entire time!

_"Oh no what have I gotten myself into?! Keep your composure, speak like Royalty, and don't show any fear."_ thought Luna.

She hoped that the Human male would find ponies, especially an Alicorn to be attractive, as she could use that to her advantage.

_"Not to mention you fancy him."_ a thought popped into her head.

_"Be quiet! I do not, I just met the man…..well about to meet him anyway." _Replied Luna to that random thought.

Little did she know that despite almost coming close to death, this part would probably be the greatest impact of her life, and probably one of the best things to come across her life in a long time.

After taking a deep breath she walked into the clearing towards this human male called Konrad.

* * *

Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle had finally made it to Zecora's hut inside Everfree Forest. While a bit strange and exotic as she maybe, she was a very good Zebra indeed. Twilight Sparkle remembered the first time she came to Ponyville, and boy was that a day she would remember. In fact, it was Apple Bloom that had shown them she wasn't quite the scary stranger that everypony thought she was.

Still Twilight couldn't quite figure out exactly why Zecora needed these books. One book was titled _'Ghosts, Goblins, and Ghoulish_ figures' while another one was a very old book that contained mostly antidotes, some of which were for very comical ailments. Shaking her mind away of such silly thoughts, she went to go knock on the door, only to have Apple Bloom knock instead. Apple Bloom then knocked three times with her front right hoof, rather loudly she might add.

"Apple Bloom! Was it that necessary to knock that hard?"

"Sorry Twilight, Ah was just so bored all day Ah felt like doing something excitin' for a change."

"Well, I know what you mean Apple Bloom, but you should be careful what you wish for."

Before she could respond Zecora answered the door, though something wasn't quite right. She had a worried look on her face, but it quickly went away when she made eye contact with them.

"Apple Bloom, I am glad once more to see you, as well as Twilight Sparkle too."

"The feeling is mutual Zecora." said Twilight.

"Me too Zecora! Here's them books we brought along." said Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom then went to hand Zecora her load of books, pulling them out of her saddle bag that she took from Twilight. Zecora took them by her mouth and put them on a small wooden table near the door. Twilight on the other hand used her Unicorn Magic. Her violet magic enveloping her horn, and the books, she carried them onto the table where Apple Bloom put her book load. Twilight was quite relived to have the weight completely gone.

"Kind Ponies, I thank you for delivering what told."

"Glad to help." Said Twilight with a smile.

"Me too!" replied a happy Apple Bloom.

Then it got rather ominous.

"But you do not want to remain for the events that will unfold."

Both Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle's smile slowly faded into a frown as Zecora continued.

"Hurry back to Ponyville you two must. For the darkness this night you cannot trust." Replied Zecora always as cryptic as usual.

"Well what the hay did that mean?" asked Apple Bloom who rather confused.

"I don't know what this is about, but we better go. Come on Apple Bloom." replied Twilight.

Then an echo came out of nowhere.

Krack-krack-krack-kr-ack-kr-a-a-a.

This startled both ponies for a second, but left both rather confused.

"Twilight, what was that noise?"

"It was probably just some of the same thunder noise from earlier."

"Are ya sure? It didn't sound like thunder to me."

"Of course I'm sure Apple Bloom. Oh it's really getting late, time to take you home." said Twilight.

"Okay, and Twilight, thanks for letting me come along. Ah appreciate it."

This made Twilight smile, for she was glad that Apple Bloom wanted to come along with her. The company was rather better than she expected.

For the next thirty minutes they were walking along the main pathway back towards Ponyville, and along the way they noticed some rather odd things. For one there was an unusual smell, they couldn't quite describe it other than that it was rotten. And that there were some rather unusual markings on the road, the looked like something had imprinted itself rather evenly, oddly and recently. This caused Apple Bloom to be a little bit frightened, but Twilight Sparkle was able to calm Apple Bloom down saying that it was just nothing.

Apple Bloom believed every word Twilight said. She was smart and always knew what she was doing. But the actual truth was that Twilight didn't know what these things were. Between the loud strange noises and the marks, plus Zecora's cryptic warning, she was quite nervous. Nothing this strange ever happened in Ponyville or even near it except for Discord.

And even then it had mostly consisted of annoying nuances. But this was something entirely different. Was it a residual effect from Discord or was he even that Evil?

_"Sure he was Chaotic but could he be behind this_?"

She made a mental note to consult Princess Celestia about these strange phenomenon occurring around Everfree Forest. Her primary goal right now, however, primary goal was to get Apple Bloom home and herself as well. The quicker she and Apple Bloom were home the better, but unfortunately luck was not on their side.

In front of them was a collapsed tree. This definitely wasn't there not too long ago, along with the marks and the scent. Twilight Sparkle then let out her confusion.

"How in Equestria did this fall?"

"Maybe it was….ghosts?" replied Apple Bloom.

"Oh Silly, there's no such thing as ghosts." Said Twilight being as reassuring as best as she could be.

"Never mind, I'll move it."

Concentrating on her Unicorn magic, her horn was once again glowing with her violet magic and the tree glowed violet as well. The tree was then slowly cast aside to clear a path.

"Phew. Now we…can…" said Twilight.

More trees were blocking the pathway much to Twilight's dismay.

"OH COME OOON! Stay right there Apple Bloom, this might take a while."

Twilight again began to make the same pattern of getting rid of the trees that were strewn across the pathway. While Apple Bloom, was waiting she thought she heard something behind her. She turned around saw one of the strangest ponies she ever saw ever brief it may be. It was some sort of mare that was staring at her, she had weird yellow eyes, and an orange mane with lighter orange highlights and tail with a grey coat. Then she disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

Apple Bloom then turned around to tell Twilight Sparkle what she saw.

"Twilight, there's a pony nearby. Ah think it's a Ghost!"

"Oh Apple Bloom, no stories right now please. I need get these out of the way."

When she was done replying another tree simply appeared behind the one she cast aside, eliciting another moan from Twilight Sparkle. With curiosity getting the better of Apple Bloom, she set off to where the mysterious pony had been. She hoped it wasn't a ghost, but then she remembered what she went through in school.

_"Just about as likely as Blood Hooves"_

She then reached the point where the pony had been and found no trace of her. Turning around to see Twilight still turning another tree over, with another tree behind it, she continued to go just a little bit further. She didn't actually mean to go too far but of course, young ones can greatly misjudge even the littlest of things. After going a little bit further in the forest away from the pathway, she asked out loud hoping whatever was there wouldn't be mean to her.

_"Hello? Who are you?"_

After getting no response she went a little bit further and tumbled upon a town. It was nice and sunny and there were couple of ponies that she could see. They appeared to be getting ready for a party and this excited Apple Bloom.

"Oh cool! A party!" said Apple Bloom

And then she walked towards the entrance of the sunny town, which ironically was the name of the town. She had no idea what she was getting into.

* * *

Oh no don't go there Apple Bloom! Looks like Princess Luna needs more work on being scary, and good thing that she caught a break too. To those you have read this already, I'm was severely rush before I was forced to go to work. This was supposed to be 3,000 words longer, but like I said I was rushed. Chapter was already in the works, but due to a system crash my ch6 progress is gone. Back up your files everyone!

It also has come to my attention of some of my poor choice of words and small spelling mistakes. I will go back and correct a few words here and there to make the story easier to follow. As always let me know what you guys and gals think. Not sure I said it already, but game references are just for teh lulz! I hope you like them. Chapter 6 will be done soon don't fret!


	6. LEEEEEROY JEEENKINS!

To say that Blood Clop was displeased would be an understatement. He had just witnessed his good friend be put to rest by this human. Not only Necro hoof was gone, but so was his pack that was once his family. He himself had personally made them become his friends many years ago. They were once stage performers traveling all across Equestria, with their son traveling with them. At first they were very afraid, but after searching for them all over the forest, they were no longer scarred. And what good friends they became!

And in one strike by the human's carriage, they were gone forever with the exception of Necro Hoof. The human had personally put him to rest all on his own and it angered him very much. The human's strange carriage was much faster than any pony he had ever met. It had over passed him merely moments he had sent Crimson Tail to warn Sunny Town.

Humans…..how could he have seen it coming? He vaguely remembered a little bit about them when he was once a young colt so long ago in his old life. They were really nothing more than fairy tales as no pony had ever seen one before and quite frankly he really didn't believe it. The sight he witnessed clearly disproved it and what a strange sight it was.

The human had come out of what he had correctly guessed was a carriage, albeit a pony less one. He was wearing very strange clothing and was wearing some type of mask that head never seen before. He was also wearing some type of vest that had weird looking things in it and an outfit that covered him all over. It had a weird color pattern that resembled the forest in both pattern and color. Some kind of camouflage maybe?

Hay, even if it wasn't dark, he might have had trouble seeing him from far way unless he got close. And even then he still might have got him with his strange weapon. They best he could describe it was that it was metal with reddish wood and it had a strange orange claw on it. And it was loud, very loud indeed.

He was currently running as fast as he could to warn Sunny Town that he needed help in taking this human down. While he would be very content to just eat him and leave his corpse there, the Blanks would very much like to have him as a friend. Still, the memory of the human male that called himself Konrad was fresh in his mind. It played in his mind just as it had minutes ago.

"My name is Konrad. I'm a human, and I like making new friends."

"_What a lie. You don't swat the hoof way from some pony who offers you friendship._" thought Blood Clop.

And then the memory of him executing Necro Hoof entered his mind with his anger rising.

"I'd like to make a counter offer."

KRACK!

"You can go fuck yourself!"

Blood Clop had no idea what the word "Fuck" meant but he merely guessed that it was some sort of vulgar word. Could it be their version of the word buck? This angered him to the point he was growling while he was running, which he had never done before. The arrogance this human had shown towards Necro Hoof was very insulting. He acted as if he was superior to a pony, which was very absurd when he thought about it.

Was it even worth having this "HU-MAN" as a friend?

"_Necro Hoof thought so and if he did, it must be worth having him as a friend._" thought Blood Clop.

That made Blood Clop consider the newcomer a bit differently. After all Necro Hoof and his family did have their rough start together, but they were very nice afterword. Perhaps this human wasn't that bad after all. He just needed to be aggressively asserted into friendship. And the whole situation wasn't that bad now that he had witnessed another unexpected newcomer as well.

Just before he left, he saw a pony come out of hiding but it just wasn't any ordinary pony, it was an Alicorn! An Alicorn had come out of hiding, and walked forward towards the human. What a surprise that had been. She claimed she was a Princess of Equestria, and he was inclined to believe her. The only Princess he remembered was Princess Celestia from long ago, and that she was the only Alicorn he knew existed. The new Alicorn claimed to the human that she was the sister of Princess Celestia. How that was possible he didn't know.

If she was indeed a real Princess, they would have a powerful "friend" indeed. Along with the human too, they would gain not only two new friends, but the greater capability to obtain more new friends each year. Sunny Town would certainly be livelier every year. He also wondered what they would be like once they were converted and protected like the others. Unfortunately, as great an opportunity it was, this also presented a potential problem.

"If she is a Princess, and escapes with this human, they could go to Canterlot and bring reinforcements before Nightmare Night is over. Or at the very least, prevent others from wandering into Everfree Forest."

This wasn't good at all, if that happened they could ruin the party from being better each year, and possibly put them all to rest. This all had to be Ruby's fault, it was the only thing that made sense.

"_This is exactly what Ruby wanted, to ruin the party. I guess Grey Hoof was right that she had to go all those years ago._"

Blood Clop definitely didn't want the party to be ruined. It was always so much fun that he never wanted it to end. None of them, be it the Blanks or Blood Hooves, wanted it to end at all. But there were always party poopers and they needed to be dealt with. Too much was on the line now, the chance to get two unique new friends and not to mention a chance to become Crimson Tail's Stallion friend.

"_Yeah, it will be a good party indeed. I will get two unique good friends and a lovely mare._" Thought Blood Clop.

The thought of that possibility happening made his attitude improve a little bit, but in order for that scenario to become reality he knew he would have to be smart. This human first of all would be the greatest challenge. He knew he couldn't get into the carriage, due to the fact he didn't know how, and that it was made of metal.

There was also the issue of his weapon, he didn't know what else it could do and if it would stop working at some point. He had that vest of stuff that might have been more claws, so he could assume he would run out eventually. That was something he just wasn't sure he could take a risk on. A straight attack wouldn't work and he needed to slow them down at least.

"_The environment…that is my tool. I'll use it to slow him down._" thought Blood Clop as he jumped over a branch. "_Plus, we have greater numbers too, and the night is almost here._"

It could work, it had to work for he had little options at this point. He would have a better chance if he could get them out of it. And when he could get them out, he would overwhelm them with the rest of his friends. After eating the human, slowly of course, he would take great pleasure in making him a new body.

Crimson Tail, being a mare of course, would get her first chance at making a new friend with the Alicorn and what a privilege it would be for her. And what good friends they would be! He also couldn't but help wonder when converting them was done, how he was going to ask Crimson Tail for a dance. That would be interesting. With a rapidly evolving idea in his mind, he continued to pick up the pace.

"_I wonder what the human will be like when he is converted. Maybe he will be like Necro Hoof once I get to know him._"

He also then remembered how the human had acted towards the Alicorn and it was humorous to say the least. He just couldn't see it, but then again in his old life he had seen other odd couples. He remembered a donkey and pony, but an Alicorn and a mythological being known as a human? He didn't even have hoofs or four legs. He then imagined them trying to dance together at the party and how funny it would be. He totally didn't have a chance.

"_Well….maybe not another Necro Hoof, but we'll see when it is done._"

And with that last thought, he ran towards Sunny Town dodging tree after tree laughing with his evil raspy voice all the way.

* * *

It had been a good few minutes since Konrad drove his vehicle straight into Everfree Forest and still continuing down the forest pathway. There had been a few turns here and there, and Konrad just took random directions hoping to find some indication that he was still in the real world.

He was doing his best to remain calm playing the song "J'adore Hardcore" on the IPod, but seeing Ruby and the Blood Hooves still unnerved him. His trip was supposed to be fun, but instead he was trusted into Equestria. He was starting to wonder if he was just hallucinating, then he decided to slap himself.

SMACK!

"_Ouch! Perhaps that was little too hard? Maybe just light pat would have been better. Am I still in Equestria?_"

Although it was getting darker out, there was still enough sunlight peering through the forest canopy. He looked left real quick and saw that it was nothing but just a normal forest. Breathing a sigh of relief, he then looked out the passenger window and saw much of the same…..nothing. Now Konrad was feeling much better and was starting to consider going back, after thinking he just had a brain glitch.

That was until he saw a patch of Poison Joke flowers pass by the truck. They were just as blue as there were on the show and it was almost as if they were giving him the troll face as he passed by. Then then imagined the blue flowers with the Troll face, found it revolting, and immediately threw it out of his mind.

"_I didn't see that._" thought Konrad in denial mode.

"_Of course you did! Are you blind? Yeah, maybe this isn't the best of circumstances, but hey you're in the MLP universe. Most bronies would kill for this chance._" Chimed in Ian.

"_Quiet! I've just about had enough of you. This is your fault that I'm going insane. None of this is supposed to happen, and those were just flowers that looked like Poison Joke._"

"_Wow, you are really in denial aren't you? And for your information I am your conscious, you can't get rid of me. Well the manifestation of your friend will go away until you accept being a brony._"

"_Not going to happen anytime soon._"

More Poison Joke flowers kept showing up every now and then as if they were a silent reminder that he was in Equestria. It was quite obvious he was in the MLP world and in the non-cannon creepy pasta version none the less.

"_Damn. Well, I still don't see any Blood Hooves, Apple Bloom, or Princess Luna, so maybe they aren't here. If so then that means I can go back and head to town and pray to God that it is Silent Hill. Besides I'm getting hungry and have a thirst for some beer._"

"_You barely have been in the forest for a few minutes. Do I have to remind you of what is a stake here again? Man, I never would have guessed you'd try to cower your way out of your biggest fantasy._"

"_SotB was never my fantasy, nor did I ever like it. I mean they ate Luna for crying out loud! I lo-_"

"_What was that_?"

"_Nothing. Point is SotB is not my fantasy, and if you're trying to convince me that this is, you are totally wrong._"

"_I admit that this is bit darker than what Equestria is supposed to be but I know you are a.._"

Ignoring his conscious he continued to look forward to see where he was going. Still scanning the pathway, he realized that he couldn't see as well as he had the moment he entered the forest. He turned his low beam lights on, and the pathway visibility became much better. There was still nothing but the occasional Poison Joke patch and some other plants he didn't recognized.

He then noticed that there was another pathway coming up. Unsure if he should take the turn on the left side or the right, he decided that it didn't matter and then took the right pathway. The pathway was surprisingly not that bad for the vehicle, but there was the occasional stick or rock in the way. His conscious had decided to be quiet for now, which was a relief.

He then wondered if Zecora's hut was nearby ,and wondered what her reaction would be like. Just as she was in the cartoon, the HiE fan fictions always had her speaking with some sort of cryptic rhyme. How anyone or anypony could keep talking like that was a mystery to him. Then again this whole reality revolving around him was a damn mystery.

Speaking of HiE fan fictions, was also worried about how they would react to humans. Half of the time they would initially be shocked and then offer Lemonade the next second, and in the other ones such as Human: Shades of Gray, first contact would be quite disastrous. He wondered exactly what had happened with the first and second human between the ponies, and made a mental note to read the other series when he got back. Well that is if he got back from this weird day.

He started thinking about the Blood Hooves and their damn creepiness. After the feeling of disgust and contempt for them passed, he then contemplated how he could take them down. In SotB and SFA, they weren't fought, damaged or destroyed by any of the players. Then again it was MLP and he never saw any of them fight other than Jade when the dragon attacked Ponyville, and in the cartoons no one ever died.

Most of the blanks were slow as far as he could remember, with the exception to that one fucking Blank that ran really fast in short, but repetitive sprints. He got cursed numerous times by that guy, and once it even pushed the rock out of the way and got him. After much patience and cursing, he got the fast Blank's pattern down and was able to run past him.

If he ever came across that Blank, Roneo he thought it was, he would enjoy killing him. He could only hope that if it did catch him, that it wouldn't hurt or better yet that humans were immune to the blank curse. It was a chance that he wasn't willing to take however and more importantly, he really could only hope that the rules of zombie fighting would have carried over in this reality.

Using guns always worked and fire definitely would kill them for sure. If they had Necromorph properties, then he would seriously be screwed unless he had a Plasma Torch or a Line Gun, which didn't exist. If they could be killed, he would take extra precaution of stomping out their limbs just as Isaac Clark had done. He also contemplated about the Blanks, as their method of fighting was different.

He noticed that in the games they had relied on catching Apple Bloom, and then cursing her. Whether it was 8-bit or fan art, a cursed Apple Bloom was definitely something he did not like. He could just imagine her fear on her little pony face at being cursed. This also reminded him of her doing the sad face he saw during the episode he first saw her perform, excluding the brunch scene in "Mare in the Moon". Oh how he just wanted to hug her.

And Princess Luna, he so wanted to just….."

"_I know what you're thinking._"

"_Beer?_"

"_No, a certain Blue Alicorn._"

Konrad was really starting to get annoyed at his conscious. The involuntary mental manifestation of his friend just wouldn't take a break.

"_Blue Moon beer actually, I could go for some._" A flat out useless lie but he would be damned if he let this thing get the better of him.

"_Yeah…right_."

Then he continued to scan ahead until he saw something come into view. There were four figures in the pathway about two hundred yards ahead. At first he couldn't make them out, and was hoping that they would be human shaped, but his disappointment became apparent as the figures became more defined. The closest were three of them in a line formation similar to one you would see in Football. They appeared to be gray, black, and ooh crap…

"_Blood Hooves!_"

He continued to see what else was beyond them as he got closer. He could tell that is was blue, pony shaped, and ooh noes…

"_Princess Luna!_"

Sure enough it was the Princess and the Blood Hooves. This sight in front put him into alert status, pumping blood and adrenaline through his veins. If anyone could have noticed it they would have seen an exclamation point just hover above his head. It was at this point the then floored it, heading straight for the Blood Hooves, praying that Luna would be smart to get out of the way.

"Alright let's do this…..LEEEEEROY JEEENKINS!" yelled as the song "J'adore hardcore" was still blaring in the vehicle. Not a exactly a fighting song but it kept him going strong and active in this already stressful situation.

As he got closer the Blood Hooves turned around and just stared at him like deer in the head lights with their creepy red eyes. This was good for as soon as they turned their attention, he saw Princess Luna jump out of the way and into the forest. The Blood Hooves just continued to stare at him, and then the bronco got closer and closer until….

THUMP!

The vehicle made contact with all three of them, and then Konrad stopped the bronco immediately. Taking a quick breath, he grabbed his AKM, turned off the music and then opened the driver's door. Taking a quick look around on the driver's side of the vehicle, he noticed something was underneath the driver's side. It was a Blood Hoof corpse completely flattened like a pancake of bones, flesh and disgusting looking pony coat that was all black and gray.

It looked relatively small for a Blood Hoof, maybe it was once a colt? It didn't matter really as it was just a Blood Hoof and it was dead, really dead. This came as a relief to Konrad, know that he had a chance to kill these things. Feeling a new surge of confidence, he kicked dirt towards the former Blood Hoof and spoke,

"Eat it bitch."

To most people the Soviet Mask was rather uncomfortable, but it didn't really bother him unless it was hot and humid outside. Thank goodness it wasn't hot, or else it would have been very miserable. He continued towards the front of the vehicle in search for the other Blood Hooves that he had hit. Seeing nothing he decided to move towards the passenger side of the vehicle and didn't go much past the right corner of the vehicle.

He spotted another Blood Hoof corpse and its shape was more similar to the female ponies he saw on the show. It too was all bony, had rotten flesh, and a dead gray color coat, but there was another thing that stood out.

"What the fuck?! Where is its damn head?" spoke Konrad.

Apparently, its head had collided with the vehicle's right front corner, cracked passenger headlight and smeared coagulated blood all over it. He continued to try and find its head, but gave up after three seconds. Where ever the former mare's head was, it was long gone.

Raising his rifle, he returned to the front to try and find the third Blood Hoof. There wasn't anything near the front of the car and he then aimed his rifle trying to see if there was anything. Unable to spot the third Blood Hoof, he lowered his rifle slightly, but not completely and then turned to the front of the vehicle for signs of impact.

The front of the Bronco had a slight dent in the front hood and there was a decent amount of coagulated blood along with the same dead gray hair strands that the blood hooves had. So had indeed hit the damn thing but was starting to wonder where it went to. He wiped his left fingers through the mess of blood and noticed a small trail of it over the Bronco.

He raised his rifle and slowly made his way towards the back of the truck on the driver's side of the vehicle. The reason he did this was so he could get back into the truck should the need arise. While he was scanning on the driver's side he noticed something in the corner of his eye. The object in question didn't blend into the forest's natural color despite how dark it was getting. It was blue, sparkly, and had eyes?

"_Luna!_" thought Konrad, "_I can't believe she is real! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_"

Excitement was surging through Konrad, for his "favorite character" was right there in the bushes watching him. Though he was surprised she just didn't run off, because it would have been the thing he would have done had he been in her shoes. Well, horse shoes that is if he was a pony.

"_Keep cool Konrad, make sure the area is safe first and don't let her know that the Equestrian world is a cartoon. You only got once chance to make a first impression._" thought Konrad in a surprisingly rational manor.

"_Well, it looks like there is hope for you after all._" Said Ian in Konrad's mind.

"_Quiet Ian, I need to concentrate._"

He continued forward as he realized there was still a threat out there to both him and Luna. As he made it to the back of the truck, he saw the third Blood Hoof. Its legs were seriously cracked and bent in odd angles. Thinking of what Isaac Clark would do, he slowly advanced towards the undead pony, and was planning on smashing its limbs.

"_I swear this damn thing better not jump up like they usually do. If only I had the freaking power suit he had._" thought Konrad.

He eventually got closer and closer until he was just a few feet from the corpse. It had no eyes and just like his initial observation, its entire upper body was intact save for the legs of course. It was clear that it was stallion by its general shape. Learning how to spot the different genders between horses was something he learned after taking a generally interest in the show.

Then just like in the games and movies, it jumped up and made a lunge at him. This scared him and he immediately backed up raising his rifle at the Blood Hoof. Apparently it was waiting for him to get close, as they always do. But the strike never came, as the Blood Hoof tried to bit down on him as sickening crunch was heard.

The Blood Hoof just merely collapsed on his own weight due to the fact that his own legs were fucked up. It tried to get back up but it just couldn't support his weight. The undead stallion then huffed in frustration, and then turned his attention straight towards Konrad. The Blood hoof was now staring directly at Konrad.

He got a quick look at the Blood Hoof for the first time and it was something. It definitely was freaky as he expected a damn zombie to be, he just didn't expect to see a zombie pony though. It had red crimson eyes just like they had in SFA, and it was something indeed. If it hadn't been wounded by his car he certainly would have been terrified. Perhaps that was why ponies never fought back against these things.

Well, considering the fact that it was a kid's show and that this was an alternate universe version of it, it didn't surprise him in the least. This thing was frustrated at him and he had never seen a zombie or an undead being, whether it was in games or movies, express frustration. For once this thing had encountered something it had never seen nor that could harm it.

Heck, were they so weak in the HiE fan fictions that even foam swords were considered dangerous to them? Fat chance, was what he thought, as only fools underestimated a foe only to pay for it later. Then after seeing the thing stare at him in anger and frustration, Konrad immediately started to feel a surge in confidence.

The Blood Hoof in front of him was mad, and real mad at that. He had proven that they were vulnerable and that he could best them. He slowly started to laugh, then pointed at him, and then spoke at the Blood Hoof,

"You mad bro?"

The Blood Hoof just stared at him, continuing to glare with his freaky red eyes.

"Yeah, you mad."

"_You know for once Konrad, I actually like your trolling._"

Ignoring Ian's remark, he continued to laugh and point at the Blood Hoof until it spoke up.

"You are a strange being indeed, but you are making a very big mistake. We only want to protect ponies from the bad things in the world. Even though you're not a pony, and that you've hurt my friends here, I'm still willing to let you become my friend. You like having friends don't you?" spoke the Blood Hoof in a not surprisingly evil raspy voice.

"_Wow._" Thought Konrad, "_This thing is desperate isn't it?_"

He knew Princess Luna was still watching and he really wanted to make his best impression on her. He couldn't show weakness in front of her, guessing that she was scared, and vulnerable….

"_Snap out of it! This is real and you got a freaking zombie in front of you for crying out loud!_" thought Konrad, showing more of his rational side.

If the Ian manifestation was impressed, he didn't show it nor speak it. Konrad then snapped back to reality and attempted to be as much of a badass as best as he could. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and just did his best badass pose that he had seen the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. members do from time to time again.

The Blood hoof in front of him spoke up again.

"What are you anyway? Well, it doesn't matter. The others and I can protect you from the bad world. Please, we only want to be your friend." Said the Blood Hoof.

It was quite obvious it was trying to make the best of his situation. It was trying to convince him to become one of them. There was no way in hell he was going to just lay over and be eaten. He highly doubted that the S.T.A.R.S team would even do such a thing. They were after all the elite of the Police in North America.

Laughing at the thing's proposal, Konrad decided that it was time to introduce himself and show no fear. He then took his mask of and let it hang to the side of his vest fully exposing his face for the first time.

"_God I hope this impresses her._"

"_I'm telling you Konrad, you're a-_"

Ian didn't get to finish it, as Konrad spoke to the Blood Hoof.

"My name is Konrad Ford, I'm a human, and I do like making friends." spoke Konrad.

He could only imagine what was going through Princess Luna's mind, but he hoped he made a good impression and planned on pushing it if it had indeed worked.

He then turned his attention back to the Blood Hoof, who was starting to do a creepy ass smile. He guessed that it was an evil version of the smile the ponies did one the show, minus the toy sound. Man was he going to enjoy ruining its parade, as if Blood Hoof actually thought it had convinced him to become a Blood Hoof or Blood Hand.

Time to act now and end this encounter, as he really wanted to talk to Luna. He then started to take a more renegade approach to the option of the word refusal.

"But it is quite obvious that you are just plain well…..how can I say this? Umm Evil."

As if on cue, the Renegade Symbol appeared in the corner of his eye and he gave into its beckoning red lure.

"So I'd like to make a counter offer."

The Blood Hoof suddenly stopped smiling and then took on a confused expression. That expression started to change as he slowly raised his rifle, pointing the muzzle straight at the Blood Hoof's face. The being realized that he was going to end him and that it finally figured out that it was a weapon being aimed at its face.

The last thing Konrad noticed was that its crimson eyes widened like Christmas tree lights. He then pulled the trigger and felt it's all too familiar recoil and brighter than normal muzzle flash, which was due to the low light conditions.

KRACK!

"How about you go fuck yourself!"

The Blood Hoof's face was blown into chunks of bone, flesh, and some brain matter splattering over the path way. Its eye were no longer red any more, and there really wasn't much of a head left. The body just slumped over sideways, and finally stopped twitching after ten seconds. Yep, it was pretty much dead alright.

Glad that this thing was finally dead, he lowered his rifle, and prepared himself to meet Princess Luna. He decided that he would do his best not to squeal like Rainbow Dash, for that would definitely be a turn off to her. He was also a bit worried about revealing to her or anypony about the show, as not only that would be pretty bad, it could break the fourth wall of reality. Well as if that hasn't been done already.

"_Great how am I going to act towards her?_" though Konrad.

"_By not blabbing about guns or being Gary Stu?_" replied Ian.

"_Duh! Nopony wants that at all!_"

"_Just making sure. Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you!_"

"_A TOTO reference, very clever. Now shut up._"

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for.

"_I hope she is just a pretty as she is on the show._"

Finally getting the courage to call her out, he just checked his gun one more time and then spoke in a cocky attitude,

"You can come out now. I won't hurt you."

At first there was no response, then he heard a ruffling noise in the bushes. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and turned around to get a look at her. Sure enough it was her coming out of the bushes. He could only make her eyes for a bit, until she got roughly five feet from him. She then just stood there with the same proud royal face she bore on the episode of Nightmare Night.

Then the most awkward silence ensued for one minute. They were both trying to get a good look at each other and both of them really didn't know what to say. Taking a good look at her he noticed several things, the most obvious was that she looked…..

"_Wow, she looks…terrible. What the heck happened to her?_" thought Konrad.

He noticed several things immediately that caught his attention. She was roughly the same height as him around 5'8", maybe an inch or two shorter. Her wings looked slightly singed and that made him wonder how that happened, as he recalled none of the Blanks or the Hooves had the ability to shoot fire.

Another detail he noticed was that her hair was much dimmer than what it was on the show, and it too showed signs of singeing. It however dim it was, it was still free flowing just as it was on the show. Despite how rather ragged compared to how she looked on the show, he thought that she was…well…

"_I know what you're thinking Konrad._"

"_As always, you think I'm a brony, and a furry lover blah blah blah._"

While Konrad was thinking about her and trying to figure out what to say, Princess Luna was also doing the same thing as him.

* * *

"_Wow, he looks…..umm….confused? Are there no ponies where he is from?_" thought Luna.

She got another look at him and this time it was much closer. His eyes were blue as her, his mane a brown color, and it was as far as she could tell short unlike the average stallion. Apparently humans didn't have a muzzle and that was rather…different. But then again not all beings of Equestria had them and it wasn't an entirely odd or bad to her.

She then took a look at his legs, and thought how different they were compared to the two legged beings of Equestria. Well aside from Dragons, she couldn't remember about how many of them there were. And the fact that he had no tail for balance made her wonder how he could even walk up let alone stand up.

He just kept staring at her, as if he was trying to stare into her soul. She then noticed he took his gaze away and then began to well…it was almost as if he was checking her out.

"_Good, I guess my looks do work after all. I could press this for my advantage._"

"_And that you enjoy the attention. It has been awhile since anypony or should I say anything took a good look at you like that._"

It was the same voice from earlier, and she was not too pleased with it.

"_Ugh, go away strange thoughts,_" replied Luna in her head.

Hello?

"_Why this is what you wanted isn't it?_" the voice replied again.

"_I can't wait to get back, take a bath and get rid of you of strange voice._"

She noticed that he was looking at her wings, then her hoofs, and then she guess that he was looking at her mane.

"_Apparently he has never seen an Alicorn before. Are there any ponies where he is from? And where exactly is he from?_" thought Luna who was still in deep thought.

Ma'am?

"_Perhaps you should ask him yourself. Or are you in too much awe of the attention you're getting?_"

Hello…

"_Ugh, I don't know why you keep popping in my head. Are you my conscious or am I finally letting this night drive crazy?_"

HEY!

Snapping back to reality, she then looked at Konrad who was just smiling. His teeth were very much the same just as she saw earlier but the ones in his back were much more flat and were more similar to a ponies back teeth. This was strange indeed, as this just added more to her curiosity.

Attempting to think of something to say, the man in front of her finally spoke,

"Well, now that I got your attention may I have your name too?" spoke the human with a calm voice.

"_This is it Princess, time to use your diplomacy skills, stand up straight, and speak eloquently._" thought Princess Luna.

"Greetings human! I am Princess Luna of Equestria, Guardian of the Night Sky, and I am grateful for your assistance in my time of need." Spoke Luna in her royal voice.

"_Not the best royal introduction, but it will have to do._" thought Luna.

She had hoped it would work and that royalty would mean something to humans. She got her answer when he replied.

* * *

"_Wow, she even talks like that in real life. How cool!_" thought Konrad.

He was a bit excited that he was finally talking to her, and then wondered how he was going to respond. He realized that he needed to impress upon her that he could be a gentleman and that treating her like royalty, since she was in the first place, would very much increase his standing with her. He also could use some more paragon points too, figuratively speaking.

He then took that said Paragon option, and then got on his left knee. He then spoke looking into her blue eyes,

"Greetings Oh Princess Luna of Equestria! I am in awe of your nightly beauty, for it is as rare in my land, as is the wondrous sight of a blue moon! Even this dreadful night of darkness and demons, cannot extinguish your wonderful elegance, grace and nightly mane shine! The pleasure is all mine."

And with that he gently raised her left hoof with his right hand. Her coat was really smooth as if it was almost like skin, and surprisingly had the faint scent of lavender. Focusing above her crystal like horse shoe, he gently planted a kiss. He then slightly massaged the area above her hoof to comfort her a bit and to experience her touch. It was freaking awesome!

He then looked up again towards her eyes, trying to give her the most charming smile he could give. He just hoped that it worked. Because if it didn't his ego would be deflated and not to mention embarrassed. This was after all first contact between Humanity and Pony kind.

And he was more than satisfied with the result. She was blushing! Although how she could through her coat was mystery, but sure enough she was reddening just underneath her eyes just like the pictures on Deviant Art. And it was obvious she was trying not to smile.

"_Dude! I'm telling you that you are a brony for sure! Why are you even trying to deny it anymore?!_"

Konrad just merely performed the troll face in his mind towards his conscious, and he could swear he heard a huff in frustration.

* * *

Princess Luna was doing her best to maintain her composure. This human had completely thrown her for a loop. Nopony, Prince or otherwise, had ever complimented her like that. She had always wanted somepony to call her those things which she desperately wanted to feel like.

And out of all beings in Equestria was a creature, no, a man that was supposed to be a myth had called her a rare beautiful treasure of the night. She felt her face start to warm up, and her heart flutter a bit.

"_Oh my! Nopony has ever said that to me before. He thinks I'm beautiful, even in my dreadful state!_" thought Luna who was still enthralled at the complement towards her.

Your highness…

"_Fancy him yet Princess?_" the voice returned.

"_Be quiet! I do not… I.._"

May I have your attention please?

"_You did want to be thought of those qualities, what is the matter? He isn't bad looking you know, for a mythological being._"

"_He may be a little bit attractive but I am merely just surprised at how gentlecoltly he has behaved so far. I will merely just ask for his help and-_"

PRINCESS LUNA!

Again she snapped back to reality as he shouted her name. She had let her mind drift off and forgot that he was there. Why was her mind doing this? She blinked and then noticed that his smile had worn off and was replaced with an expression of concern. He still was holding he left hoof and slightly massaging it.

It felt very nice, it was making her relax even more, despite the area they were in. she still had no idea what the five appendages were, but they were heavenly. He then let her hoof go and stood back up again. She almost wished that he didn't stop.

"Well, pardon me for interrupting your thoughts your highness, but it isn't safe here." Said Konrad.

"Yes human. I require your assistance in evacuating this dreadful forest and I would be very much grateful if you would escort me out of here in your…..carriage." spoke Luna.

That killed him, nopony definitely had no a clue what a car was. Strange how they had ponies pulling a train in one episode and then the engine moving on its own in another. Was the concept that strange or were the writers just having a derp moment? At least it was an improvement he guessed.

"That won't be a problem, but for future reference this carriage is actually called a Car or more specifically a truck. I'll spare you the details on how it works, because it would most likely bore you. And with that in mind walk with me to the other side please." Said Konrad.

He then turned around and motioned for her to follow. She walked behind him staying close due to the fact that there could still be more of those abominations nearby. The then briefly wondered if he had a cutie mark and wondered what it would look like. None of the books she read so long ago during her filly years of magic tutoring mentioned if humans had cutie marks or not.

She then turned her attention to his flanks, and wondered if it was on his clothes. After seeing that there wasn't anything there, she then wondered if it was underneath his pants.

"_My my Luna! You are definitely not thinking very lady like now aren't you! And you just met the man!_" said the voice.

"_I'm just curious if he has a cutie mark or not!_"

"_Are you sure you just don't want to get a good look at him? You could ask you know…..I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige, considering the wonderful compliment from earlier. I'm sure you would very much enjoy it._"

"_Enough of you! Leave my mind this instant!_"

She then snapped back to reality again and they were almost to the carriage um, Truck door.

It appeared as if he pulled some sort of button and then moved the handle on the door . As Konrad opened the door using his rather odd appendages she began to wonder what they were called. She then decided to just ask him as her curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

"Excuse me Konrad, but what are those on your arms?"

"Hmm? Oh these are called fingers attached to the palm of my hand. I'll demonstrate for you."

He then made a quick demonstration of his fingers, then his palm, and then both at the same time emphasizing that the entire hand can act independently or as one unit of action. It seemed very advanced, even more so compared to a hoof. He then continued his explanation.

"We use them to grab, poke, prod, and another of various actions. Just imagine them as claws but without them being sharp. I can explain some more once I get you inside. Now I have to warn to that this ride might be uncomfortable. The seats are meant for human bodies, and for human comfort, but I will do my best to make sure it is fine for you."

"As of now, I really just want to get out of this place. I hate this night enough as it is."

"Yeah well, hopefully it will be over for the both of us. Now, if you will allow me to help you in your Highness, we will get going soon enough."

She took a look inside the truck and saw the rather odd seat. It was in an upright position and the back of it was leaning backwards. The seat cover was made of some form of cotton, and it was a dark blue. That was nice, and she could pick up a rather odd scent that she had never smelled before. She had no idea what it was.

She then used her front legs to hoist herself into the seat, and then used her back legs the get in. She then tried to sit in the seat as anypony would and found out that humans seats just what they were like, odd and uncomfortable. How anypony could sit like this was beyond her. Then to make things even more difficult her horn was stating to hit the roof of the truck.

She then lowered her ears, and then looked at Konrad,

"Umm, this truck is…not meant for ponies isn't it? And what is that scent I detect?"

"Like I said, built by humans, for humans, and that scent is from an air freshener called "New Car."

"That is a rather odd and unimaginative name for a scent. Wait, are there no ponies where you are from?"

He then just smiled at her as if he knew an inside joke, and wasn't going to tell her. He then just covered his mouth with his fingers all curved up what into looked like a ball and performed muffled chuckle. She then briefly imagined if his hand could be used liked a hoof in that configuration. Strange this hand of his.

"That is for another time your highness, for now let's just focus on getting you out of here."

"Yes of course good sir."

"_Ha!_" thought Konrad with lulz smile on his face, "_Still trying to talk like royalty. How interesting this is._"

"Konrad?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"What is it that you find humorous?" she spoke with her left eye brow raised.

"Nothing your Majesty. Now let me adjust the seat for you." Replied Konrad who was still sporting the smile.

He then grabbed the handle on the lower right side of the passenger seat, and the back of the seat slowly moved forward at an acute angle. The back of the seat was flat against her back, and he could tell it wasn't that comfortable for her. Too bad for her because it was only going to get worse.

"Hold on one second, I need to get the seat belt."

"The seat belt? What is this device that you speak of?"

"It's a restraining harness, it is used to prevent the passengers from slamming against the inside of the car in the event of a crash. It isn't comfortable but trust me, it is absolutely necessary."

"I trust your judgment good sir."

"Glad to know, now just stay still for a minute."

He then grabbed the seat belt, pulled it and wrapped it around Princess Luna. For a second, he couldn't see the coupler and was trying to find it. Well, of course he could see it, he just wanted an excuse to rub up against her. His left shoulder was slightly toughing her front chest area, and it was rather warm.

"_I know what you're doing Konrad._" Spoke Ian.

"_Eeyup!_" was all that he replied.

While all this was going on Princess Luna was wondering what he was doing. It appeared as if he was trying to attach the hook like device on the belt to something, but couldn't find it. His left shoulder was slightly brushing up against her chest necklace and it was rather interesting to her.

"_Do you still deny that you enjoy his touch?_" the same voice popped into her head.

"_For the last time, I do not._"

"_Your body's warmth says otherwise._"

She then noticed that her top front chest area was slightly warm. His shoulder was warm as well.

"_I'm just a bit tired that is all, and this "truck" doesn't exactly have a cool temperature for me._"

"_Sure Princess, just keep telling yourself that._" Was all the voice said.

"Ugh! Where is it?" asked Konrad.

"Where is what?" replied Princess Luna.

"I'm looking for the…ah there it is."

In his other hand was another strange looking device. It had a small gray body and what looked like a strange red button in the middle of it, and a small slot on top. He put the hook inside the slot and a small click was heard.

Click!

"This is a coupler device for the seat belt. When you need to unlock it, just press the press button, and the belt will recoil back. Just be careful though, this particular belt tends to lash back. I've been meaning to get it fixed but I don't get a lot of passengers so it was kind of a low priority." Explained Konrad as he leaned back out.

The warmth of his shoulder was gone and for a slight moment she felt that she wished he could do it again.

"_All you have to do is ask him you know…_" said the voice in her head.

"_Oh give it a rest strange voice. I will be very glad to rid of you soon._"

Desperate to get her mind away from the voice, she decided to ask Konrad if there was anything he could do about the horn,

"Sir Konrad, is there anything that can be done regarding the discomfort of the roof?"

That made him lulz on the inside, she referred to him as "Sir Konrad".

"Please your highness, you may just call me Konrad. And no, I'm afraid I don't know what I can do about your horn hitting the roof, but hopefully the ride will be short. Speaking of which, where is the nearest town?"

Of course he knew she was going to say Ponyville but he just could not let her know about the world outside of Equestria. That would just cause Chaos on a grand scale.

* * *

Somewhere back in the Royal Canterlot Castle Grounds, were many stone statues that were near the maze for decoration. And among all of them was one in particular.

Discord.

Even though he was still in stone, he could sometimes briefly be aware of things around him in his stone like prison. Right now he was bored, as always being in stone was boring. It had no CHAOS! How was he supposed to have fun and bring anarchy?

But he was just bidding his time, until somepony or really anything would come close to bring enough chaos to release him once more. And how much fun he would have! He already had planned on making the rivers flow full of rich chocolate milk and then make the snow taste like vanilla.

Princess Celestia's room would so become a big bachelor's pad. He would invite all of his friends to just tear up the place. Well that is if he had any friends, but would just make chaos where ever he pleased. Yes…that was his real friend and everypony else was just a tool for his amusement.

As he pondered what to do after he got out, he heard something very odd. It had a voice unlike any other he had ever heard. He could sense something new, something different, and colt was it interesting.

It was a single word spoken as if it was in something's mind, it happened to be his favorite word of all,

"_Chaos_"

"_What?! Chaos! YES! Oh YES! This is wonderful! I just cannot wait to see what it thinking this right now. Oh the fun it will be! AHAHAHAHA!_"

Then Discord simply calmed down and then collected his thoughts once more,

"_All in due time, all in due time…_"

* * *

"_There is a town called Ponyville just outside of Everfree Forest. When we get there, I would be able to send word to Canterlot of my…..unique experience, and I would need to have my Royal Guard escort you there._" replied Princess Luna.

"_Why?_" thought Konrad. "_Oh right, no humans ever seen before and all that jazz._"

"May I ask why I need to go to this place called Canterlot? Other than to see you safely returned home, of course, may I assume it is your capital city?"

"Please do not take offense to this revelation, but my kingdom has never encountered humans before. Not even one human I'm afraid. If my subjects were to see you a mass panic might ensue and neither my sister nor I wish for that to happen.

"Oh…I see." Was all he replied with a frown.

Apparently, humans were considered a myth here. Makes sense considering they weren't in the show at least in the G4 version, but still HiE were as always a mix bag of reactions, and most of them were terrible. He just hoped that this one would not be terrible. He would have to do his best not to make that happen.

"You have been nothing but kind and noble to me, I wish for my kingdom to know you over time as friend of all of Equestria. My sister would very much like to meet you and her pupil in particular would be rather ecstatic to meet you too." Spoke Luna with a small smile on her face.

"_Holy Crap!_" thought Konrad, " _She is talking about Princess Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle!_"

"_Admit it you're a brony…_"

Ignoring Ian, he simply gave a fake confused look and asked,

"Your sister and her pupil?"

"My sister and co-ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, and her student Twilight Sparkle."

"Well, that's nice and...wait? How can two Princesses rule a kingdom? That doesn't work from where I come from…oh never mind we can talk about that later. Let's just get out of here."

Not waiting for a reply, he just closed the door and walked around the front of the vehicle.

"_This is going to be awesome!_" thought Konrad as he imagined Rainbow Dash doing her awesome face.

* * *

Princess Luna just watched him from inside and followed his movement as he went to the driver's side. She noticed that his seat had some sort of wheel attached to the front panel.

"_Strange this "Truck" he uses, do all humans have this carriage? I suppose I'll know more about it later, and damn this seat of his._"

"_Would you prefer to walk outside? Or would you rather be in his warm company?_"

"_Of course I would prefer his warm…..stop it now you strange thoughts of mine._"

Then the other door opened and Konrad simply sat in the seat closing while the door at the same time. She watched as he fastened his "Seat Belt" thing as he did with hers only that his was a much smoother in action.

"_So that is how they sit. Very…different._"

He then produced what looked like a key of some sort and inserted it into a slot on the side of the wheel. He then twisted it clockwise, and then the truck made a very terrible and awful screech noise. She cringed at the noise, and her ears went down showing how much she did not like it.

She put her front hooves on the panel in front of her trying her best not to lose balance in this odd seat. The truck was then vibrating slightly, and although it was not a bad sensation, it was definitely something she was not used to.

Konrad noticed this and simply said,

"Sorry, I should have warned you what I was about to do. The engine in the front is merely just turning and it always does that noise when I activate it."

"_It is fine Sir, I uh mean, Konrad. This is just…..new for me that is all._"

"Okay. Now just try to relax," said spoke Konrad as he reached for her left hoof and began massaging the area above her shoe, "and don't worry. You'll see your sister soon enough."

The sensation of his hand was once again very nice and she really enjoyed it. Of course it lasted only three seconds, but it was heavenly though she did her best not to admit it.

"_You enjoyed it and you know it. Just go on and admit that you're a human lover._"

"_WHAT?! Now listen strange voice of mine, I just met the man, and while he is nice, I do NOT love him. He is nothing more than a Gentlecolt (Gentleman?) who just happened to cross my path._"

Her thought was interrupted when she was thrown back against the seat even further. The truck was gaining speed fast and it was very sudden when it happened. She let out an uncharacteristically scream as if she was once again a little filly.

* * *

As Konrad hit the gas pedal, he was surprised to hear a really girly scream come from Princess Luna. His plan to impress her about the car didn't quite go as he planned, but he could only hope it wouldn't get worse.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to go that fast all of a sudden either. It must be the gas pedal._" Said Konrad.

"_I hope you aren't trying to impress her you know. She hasn't rode a truck before._"

"_Well, maybe a little but I mean c'mon, these are the same ponies that can fly on their own, use magic and do Sonic Rainbooms! I highly doubt that they are as weak as some fan fictions portray them and I doubt she'll blow chunks._" Rationalized Konrad.

"_I hope your right, for both the sake of her and your bronyness. Mostly the bronyness though._"

"_Yeah sure, you just keep trying at that Ian._"

"_In either event don't you think you should get the puke bag by your seat ready? You know the one from your job?_"

In fact Konrad did remember what his consciousness was talking about. He always carried a puke bag just in case he ever needed it. Whether he flew or rode a car, even though he never had to use it. It was better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it.

"_Just hope she doesn't have too…_"

He then turned to look at her and it wasn't good. She was facing forward with a green and a "I'm going to be sick face".

"_Fuck._" thought Konrad.

And with that thought he grabbed the puke bag with his right hand, and held the steering wheel with his left one. Carefully, he opened the puke bag with his right hand. He then immediately and just in time put it underneath her.

"_Oh Princess…I feel bad for you….._" thought a very sympathetic Konrad

Even though he just wanted to hold her, he had to slow the car down and hold the bag as it got grossly warm.

"_Damn she didn't even last two minutes…SotB…I hate it._"

* * *

Shaking at this new experience of riding a "Truck", she hoped that the trip to Ponyville would be very short indeed considering how fast there were going. The trees were nothing more than a blur, and the car was going slightly up and down. She hoped that she wouldn't be sick and vomit in front of this human.

The embarrassment of looking unkempt was bad enough, and she wasn't sure if she could take it if it did indeed happen. This was most likely his first encounter with an Alicorn and maybe even pony kind. She could not generate bad opinions of her people, and a diplomatic incident on an unprecedented scale should it happen. It was her duty to be as much of a Princess as she could possibly be.

"_You don't want him to think of you as an unworthy mare don't you?_" said the strange voice once more.

"_I…don't…want…to look bad for my people that is all._" thought Luna trying her best not to get sick.

"_Sure, that is all. Just your people and not him. I understand._"

"_Like I said, strange voice of mine. The image of my people is at stake here. Humanity was once thought of as myth, and now that I've met one, this changes my kingdom like never before._"

"_And that you like him as well, right_?"

"_Ye…NO! Stop it! I don't…feel…good that is all._" said Luna while starting to feel green.

"_You're not going to get rid of me that easily._"

"_What must I do to get rid of you strange voice?_"

"_You'll learn soon enough, but when you do it will already happen and you'll be glad when it does._"

"_Just…what…do…you mean…by that_?" thought Luna who was really trying her best not to vomit as the truck moved forward.

"You'll see soon enough Princess."

"_I…don't…understand…oh no!_" thought Luna.

Then all of a sudden she lowered her muzzle and happened to put it in a bag that came out of nowhere. She then puked her guts out and immediately felt as bad as she did before she left the Castle. This definitely was one of the worst nights she ever had.

"_At least you got this nice stallion or I should say man here with you._" said the voice once more.

Princess Luna didn't have the strength to respond as she felt another push of vomit come out of her muzzle and into the bag.

* * *

The current moment for both Princess Luna and Konrad was very awkward once again, though none of them had expected the night to turn out like this. Both were doing their damn best not to look like a fool in front of each other, and it really backfired. Konrad was trying to make her gush all over him in the first ten minutes of meeting her and he somehow had managed to make her yack. He was trying to be exotic, strong, and romantic, but it really didn't show much other than a bag of Alicorn puke.

"_Damn. That didn't work the way I planned. I hope I can make her feel better after this, and somehow earn more Paragon points to use later. I guess I'll have to work harder to win her._"

"_Awww...you care for her. Now I know you really are a brony, and a horse furry._"

"_Ian...just not now._"

Konrad continued to look at her as her eyes were closed, and her face was still green just like on the show.

Princess Luna on the other hand was trying to erase the image of her past and renew it for a better one. Then her looks went to hell, got attacked by Blood Hooves, and then happened to be rescued by a mythological but rather nice human male. The last part was actually good, as he had done nothing, but make her feel like she always wanted to feel. Convincing him to help her home and perhaps open a new dawn for Equestria was a plus too.

The touch of his fingers were very nice and she had thought about asking for his touch once more, that is when she got to know him better. The truck he rode however, she had no love for, and would not ride it again unless it was a matter of life or death. Unfortunately, this was a life or death situation, and to make matters worse she was forced to ruin her Princess like image in front of him after he complimented her so well when they met! A new being to Equestria none the less!

She could only hope he wasn't disgusted at her for it, and would not hold it against her.

"_Don't fret Princess, he doesn't seem like that at all. He really is Gentlecolt after all or should I say Gentleman?_" said the voice.

"_This definitely was not my plan to neither vomit in front of him, nor be chased by Blood Hooves...but you are right. He does seem like a gentleman._"

She then finished vomiting into the bag that he had produced. He pulled a rag out of what looked like a compartment in front of her. He then simply said,

"Look this way please."

Obeying his request, he wiped her muzzle gently and when he was done put the rag in the bag. He then sealed it up, and started to roll a lever on his door side multiple rotations. This rolled his window done and threw the bag containing her vomit out the window. When that was done, he rolled the window back up and turned his head towards her.

They both looked into each other's eyes for five seconds. Both of them were sporting a reddish hue of embarrassment on their faces before turning away.

Then both Konrad and Luna experienced the same thought as it entered their mind at once.

"_This isn't how it is supposed to be…is it?_"

* * *

Yes! I finally got the chapter done! It was like nature was trying to troll all of my work away. Sorry for the lateness folks, my laptop crashed and I lost 5000 words! I had to write all of this back up, but I think it turned out better than it originally was written. No Apple Bloom in this chapter which bummed me out, but fear not I will make sure she gets more face time next chapter!

What do you guys think of Konrad and Princess Luna's first contact? Didn't go well for either of them did it? This story isn't dead by any means, as the Blanks still have to have their asses I mean flanks get kicked. Work on chapter 7 has already been started. Eeyup! Hopefully I will post it back up in a day or two, and will have more Apple Bloom. Princess Luna has gotten too much face time for now, and I need sleep.

As always, give me your thoughts, criticism, and praises on the chapter. Again hope you guys and gals like it


	7. Just in time for the party!

Apple Bloom had just made into the clearing of this rather sunny like town. She found it strange the clouds overhead were gone and that it wasn't night yet. Also to add to that oddity was the fact that she had never heard of this town before. What was its name?

"_Come to think about it, does anypony from Ponyville know about this place?"_

Strange or not it seemed pretty friendly and it looked like they were getting ready for a party. She could see some balloons attached the fence line and a few tables in a clearing that looked like they had some plates and cups along with typical party food. She could see a couple of ponies walking about in the small town.

In front of her were three earth ponies, an older stallion, a younger stallion, and a young mare. The older stallion was busy arranging plates, and cups in a fashionable order. He had a regular grey coat and black mane and…

"_Wait a minute…he has no cutie mark?"_

This confused Apple Bloom as she had never seen an adult without a cutie mark.

"_Now ah wonder why he doesn't have a cutie mark? Ah guess he hasn't found his special talent."_

Apple Bloom quickly let her thought go as the she noticed the older stallion was waving at her with a friendly smile. She walked over to where he was next to the party table. As she walked over, she noticed that there was a rather nice cake and what looked like punch bowl that was rather dark red. It looked very different, but she had no doubt that it would be delicious.

"_Now ah hope that is Apple punch, because it looks so very different."_

She then turned her attention to the grey stallion, which still had a very welcoming smile on his face. He then spoke up with a rather pleasant voice,

"Why hello there little filly and welcome to Sunny Town!"

"Thank you! But just who are you anyway?"

He just slightly chuckled at her question, as if it was a little bit silly and then replied,

"My name is Grey Hoof at your service, celebration planner extraordinaire!"

"Nice to meet you! Mah name is Apple Bloom."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Bloom"

They then exchanged a quick hoof shake, and then Grey Hoof continued to speak. It appeared that he was in a very cheerful mood, maybe the party for some a special somepony or a birthday maybe?

"Your just in time, the party just started. Please help yourself to food and drinks."

"Thank you Mr. Grey Hoof."

"Please young filly, you don't need to call me mister. Grey Hoof or Grey will do fine, but thank you for being respectful. I'm sure we'll become good friends later."

"_This Grey Hoof feller seems very nice. Still, ah wonder what the hay this party is about?"_

"Umm, excuse me Mister ah mean Grey Hoof, but what is the party for?"

"We'll Miss Bloom, we have this party every year around this time. It's really quite fun, and don't be shy around the other ponies! We all like meeting new faces."

"Oh okay. Wait, is this your Nightmare Night party? Ah don't see any costumes?"

Apple bloom was trying to see if there were any fillies or colts that had costumes but everything she saw indicated that it was just a regular party.

"Nightmare Night? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Miss Bloom." Replied Grey Hoof, who now had a confused look on his face.

This confused Apple Bloom a little bit more,

"_How can he not have heard about Nightmare Night?"_

"You've never heard of Nightmare Night? Why it is one of mah favorite holidays! You get to wear costumes, have cake, play scary pranks, and you get to have candy!" said Apple Bloom, who had thoughts of candy and cake dangling around her head, that is if anypony could see it.

Grey Hoof's confused expression then changed to one of curiosity. He then simply asked Apple Bloom,

"Really? Please tell me more about it.."

Apple Bloom was more than happy to explain to Grey Hoof about Nightmare Night, for she just loved parties. Her face then lit up with excitement when she then said,

"Okay, Ah'll try and give you a short explanation of it."

For a couple of minutes, she had given him a rather descriptive explanation of Nightmare Night. Well, it was actually more than a few minutes, but like all young ones they easily lost track of time when something was on their mind. She told him about the beginnings of Nightmare Night, how Nightmare Moon was real and that she returned to Equestria in Ponyville two years ago, and how the Elements of Harmony defeated her. Grey Hoof merely just raised his right eyebrow as she went on and on about Nightmare Night.

She then continued explaining about how Princess Luna returned to Ponyville, how she was scary at first but then was friendly, and made the party fun last year. After the boring part was over she then talked about the really good stuff, the candy and Moon Cake.

At this point she was practically jumping up and down in excitement of the upcoming holiday going off into tangent ramblings, just like she had done earlier with Twilight Sparkle.

"And then ah'm going to get cake…"

"Miss Bloom.."

"and then get mah friend Sctootaloo to play a prank on.."

"Miss Bloom! I believe that will do for now." Interrupted Grey Hoof, while holding his right Hoof over Apple Bloom to make her stop jumping up and down.

Snapping out of her rant mode, and ceasing jumping like a little filly, Apple Bloom then looked at his face. He had a rather amused look, and it appeared like he was on the verge of laughing. Apple Bloom then got a slight look of embarrassment on her face and the said,

"Ah'm sorry about that Grey Hoof. Ah just love parties! Now Ah get to partake in two them!"

"Oh don't worry Miss Bloom! It's perfectly fine to be excited about parties, as I am a celebration planner extraordinaire after all. You've given me quite a lot of new ideas that I can use for later, but for now I think you should just have some snacks, make some new friends, and have fun."

Apple Bloom was just too excited at the prospect of having two parties to have caught the hidden tone Grey Hoof made. Now that she thought about it, she was getting rather hungry. Apple Jack certainly wouldn't approve of her having cake for dinner, for the main reason was "Ya'll spoil yer dinner Sugarcube!".

But…then again she wasn't here, therefore was not the boss of her at the moment. She then beamed a smile and simply said,

"Thanks Grey Hoof! But could you please call me Apple Bloom?"

"Of course Apple Bloom! Please talk to the other ponies and have some fun!"

"Thanks! Ah just hope Twilight doesn't mind, she is probably still over there messing with those trees…ah darn ah forgot about her."

Apple Bloom's face then immediately went to a frown, with her ears lowering as well as her head, and started to turn around before she felt a hoof stop her.

"Hold on a minute Apple Bloom, what is the matter? Don't you want to have fun with us?"

Apple Bloom turned around with disappointment still clear on her face. She raised her head to look Grey Hoof in the eyes. It was quite clear he did not want her to leave, as well as she didn't want to leave. Apple Bloom merely spoke with sadness apparently in her voice,

"Oh ah really do want to have fun with you Grey Hoof, but mah friend Twilight Sparkle was taking me home. We stopped because there were some trees in the way and ah saw a pony head this way and wanted to say hello. Ah didn't find her at all though."

This caught Grey Hoof's attention alright as Apple Bloom noticed his eyes widen. She couldn't tell if it was because he was surprised, excited, or shocked, but she hoped either way she didn't give him bad news. After all, Apple Bloom didn't like to ruin nopony's party. His eyes returned to normal but his eye brow was once again raised.

"Tell me Apple Bloom, what this pony looked like."

"Oh, well she had a Gray Coat, and yellow tail and mane. Her eyes were a bright yellow too, ain't that weird?"

Grey Hoof was silent for a few seconds and then his facial expression went back to the one he was wearing when she first saw him. He then smiled, chuckled, and said,

"My Apple Bloom! Your mind was probably just playing tricks on you. We don't have any mares here that fit that description. But in any case, we really would like you to join our party. Now you said you a had a friend nearby?"

"_Phew! Glad he is okay, for a minute ah thought ah said something bad."_

Apple Bloom, now noticing that everything seemed fine now innocently replied,

"Yeah! Mah friend Twilight Sparkle is on the pathway not too far from here. Ah hope she is okay, but ah stay can't because she has to take me home. Ah really wish ah could stay though."

Grey Hoof then simply responded to her as if it wasn't a problem at all,

"Oh don't worry! I'll send somepony over to get her and bring her here, that way both of you can stay and she'll know that you're safe and being protected."

"Really?! Oh thank you Grey Hoof! Ah'm sure she'll be glad to know ah am fine!"

"No problem, now go run along Apple Bloom! The party has just started."

He then smiled and did that toy sound they usually do on the show (you know the one I'm talking about).

Apple Bloom smiled as well and had an imaginary halo hang above her head. She then started to hum the tune (you guys know which one I'm talking about) she heard Fluttershy sing one time with her bird friends. And then she turned around to meet some more of the ponies that lived in Sunny Town.

Grey Hoof was particularly excited about this year's party considering the news Crimson Tail and Blood Clop had told him about a strange, but very new arrival of creature in Everfree forest caught his interest and a bit of concern. Apparently, this thing called a human, which Blood Clop was very descriptive of, rode some strange carriage made of metal that was very fast.

"_That would be very useful in finding new friends for sure. I sure hope he will be a good friend for Sunny Town."_

Then he remembered the bad news that Blood Clop told him concerning Necro Hoof and his family. The human killed all of them, and then apparently had used a strange weapon that Blood Clop was nervous about. Blood Clop also warned him about his very aggressive behavior and unpredictability. Although he was concerned about the Human, he thought he would be a good new friend with a little "aggressive assertion" as Blood Clop called it.

"_A real shame it is to lose friends permanently, but hopefully it will work out. Blood Clop was our first friend outside of Sunny Town and he has never let us down I'm sure it will all work out."_

That wasn't even the half of it though, as there was more good news. To make it even better was the fact that this human had an Alicorn with him! If they could get both an Alicorn and a strange being known as a human, finding friends would be even better! The parties would be much more livelier each year.

"_An Alicorn, and a Human. One that is very rare, and the other an impossibility. What great friends they could be!"_

Blood Clop had also told him about how the Alicorn was supposedly a princess, and that it was imperative to get the Alicorn first. Grey Hoof didn't think the Alicorn was a Princess, as it was most likely trick to gain the human's help. As rare and magically powerful as they may be, he just didn't think she was that important compared to the human. That was until another surprise showed up unexpectedly, and in front of him no less.

That surprise came in the form of an earth pony filly that walked right into Sunny Town and what bright young one she looked like. Sunny Town hasn't had a filly or a colt in years, with the exception of Necro Hoof's colt. Now the opportunity to gain a new young friend just presented itself, too bad Necro Hoof's son was gone. He would have a had a chance to make very close fillyfriend indeed.

The little filly, who called herself Apple Bloom, was very much into parties and quite excited at the sight of Sunny Town. She even told him about the holiday Nightmare Night as well as other events beyond Sunny Town. Then it hit him about how important the situation had become. The Princess that Apple Bloom described matched the description of the Alicorn Blood Clop had seen.

It was without a doubt the same Alicorn that both spoke of. If she were to get away, with the humans help, then the whole fate of Sunny Town would be in jeopardy. They could return and try to get rid of everypony, and everything he fought hard to protect. So he gave Blood Clop permission to pursue the both of them using any means necessary.

"_Don't worry Grey Hoof, the party won't be ruined. You have enough Blood Hooves to keep Sunny Town safe."_

Apple Bloom had told him that another companion of hers was nearby, a unicorn that she described as one of the Elements of Harmony. If he could get her, then a significant threat would be eliminated. He would sent another Blood Hoof or two to get her and bring her here. Tonight was going to be very good indeed. Though he was a bit worried about taking on an Unicorn, as everypony in Sunny Town had always been an earth pony.

Nopony in the town had ever used or needed magic, nor were any of them pegasi. Sunny Town was always simple, but now it was about to change, albeit for the better. The town would have more friends of both different aspects and personalities. They would change for the better of course but they would be unique none the less.

He was particularly pleased at Blood Clop's judgment to send Crimson Tail back to warn them of the situation that had arisen during their pursuit of Ruby. Crimson Tail and Blood Clop went off with a few more Blood Hooves to find the Human and Alicorn earlier. It was they who broke the trees to prevent them from leaving Everfree Forest's main pathway.

Turned out this was good move, as another valuable piece of information just walked straight into Sunny Town, eager to sing like a bird to him. This gave him a little bit more confidence in the Blood Hooves ability to keep Sunny Town safe.

He shuttered for second while he was setting the table up.

"_Ruby…every year you always try to ruin it. How right I was to rid the town you and your cursed mark."_

He had sent the blood hooves to find her and the past two nights weren't able to get her. He knew she was up to something, no doubt to try and get revenge and break up the party. Her spirit always tried to do it every year and they always were able to put her back in the fireplace. This year however was very different.

Ever since she got that mark, he knew it was a curse. He remembered how everything was fine until she got the mark.

Nopony had ever gotten a mark before, and quite frankly they never needed one. Sunny Town always had what it needed and nopony ever left the town. They always had food, fun, and friends and everything was perfect. He remembered the good times before Ruby ruined everything.

"_Those times are gone but I can always help make everything good for everypony." _

The mark on her flank…it was bad news the first time he saw it. It happened on what was supposed to be his best party ever. He put so much effort to make sure everything was perfect; the food, the music, and companionship. He remembered that she had tried to help Roneo find something, and when she found it she got the mark.

A Mark…the curse that had plagued the Town so many generations prior to him being nothing more than foal. His Great-grandfather had told him that the Plague happened when he was just a young colt. The ones afflicted by the strange pox kept performing things against their will that nopony had ever seen before.

About half the town was afflicted and the decision was made by his Great-Great-Grandfather, to banish those that had the pox. The town just could not survive if people were being forced to do strange things. A sad thing it was really, as the town was forced to see friends and loved ones away, but it had to be done.

He would never forget the pain in his Great Grandfather's eye when he told him the horrible tale of the past. His GGF (well just abbreviate) never told him who had left the town, but only that is was very sad and unbearable. It was because of that, Grey Hoof new he had to try to keep the town together as best as he could.

He loved it here, what this spot in the forest had to offer, and the people he could proudly call his friends. Never would he let the past repeat itself, never would he let the town fall, and never would a party be ruined on his watch. He just loved to plan them and what a good thing it was.

He then remembered what he had to do in order to keep the town together. It was about one hundred years ago…

_*100 years earlier*_

"The mark! She has the mark!"

Grey Hoof had just got done setting up the balloons near the entrance fence, when he heard Three Leaf shout out with all of her lungs.

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Don't let her spread it! Grey Hoof! Help us!"

Grey Hoof then let go the set of balloons he had in his teeth and they floated gently way. He ran with all of his might towards the town square and everpony was there. He could see Roneo, Starlet, Three Leaf, Gladstone and Mitta were all surrounding Ruby. Ruby looked like she was on the verge of crying and didn't they say something about a..

"_A mark! She has a mark!"_

H was shocked as all the memories of what his GGF told him came rushing into his head. The pain, horror, and most importantly the town's life was at stake! There were barely a few left in Sunny Town and if this went unchecked they would all be cursed with this pox!

"_I have to stop this, I have to get rid of her, and I can't the town die!"_

"Ruby! You have the mark! You are hereby banished from Sunny Town! You have been warned now LEAVE!" shout Grey Hoof.

"But why!? I only wanted to help Roneo!"

"You wanted to help me by cursing us! What is wrong with you marked one!" rebuked Roneo.

"Yeah! You want to drive this town apart!?" Starlet spoke up.

"You will tear us apart! Get out just like Grey Hoof said!" spoke up Gladstone after looking at her mark.

" ..but I just wanted to make everypony happy! I saw that you were…I….mom! Help me!" replied a very scared Ruby who was starting to tear up with fear.

Her mother Mitta did nothing but just stand there for about ten seconds before lowering her head. She didn't know what to say to save her daughter, for she had the mark. They all knew what the mark meant as they all heard the horror story of the past.

Then Mitta spoke up slightly and said,

"Do…does she have to go? I mean what if we just live a little bit away from town and somepony can drop her some food every now and then…and…"

"Are you crazy?! It will just spread! Grey Hoof, help us out here!" yelled Gladstone.

Grey Hoof then stepped up to look at Ruby. She had a strange mark that looked like a magnifying glass. It looked harmless enough but that is what his GGF told him it started out like. It would only be a matter of time before it got worse and then all buck would break loose.

"You have to go Ruby, I cannot allow you to curse the rest of all of us. Go now or we will make you!"

Ruby was now just flat out frightened, she was shaking and flat crying. She then started to look at her mother as if saying "please help me". But Mitta did nothing, but just stand and stare at the ground. She then spoke up one more time,

"Maybe we can send for help….I mean..it doesn't have to be this way…Sunny Town is our home. We…you..all of you are our friends…I mean…please.."

"Grey Hoof! We can't let her spread it! We need to end this now!" shouted Gladstone again.

"_She needs to go. It is the only way. She will ruin it for everypony!"_

Grey Hoof knew that this was a very bad situation but the future of the town was at stake and it was time to end it here and now. After thinking it over for what seemed like an eternity he made his choice that would forever change Sunny Town.

"Everypony! Get Ruby and stop her! Don't let her ruin the party!" shouted Grey Hoof as her looked into Ruby's eyes.

They look on her face was just flat out sad, and horrible. It looked a lot like sad Apple Bloom face but with only more fear, the type of dying like fear. She was on the ground trembling in fear, and then all the ponies started shouting with the exception of Mitta.

"Clop her!"

"Break her!"

"Rip her"

"Burn the mark!"

Then all of a sudden Ruby made a run for it. She got up on all fours and bolted for her house not too far away from Three Leaf's. All of them including Mitta were in pursuit of Ruby, trying their best to catch her. Roneo, who was the fastest, was getting closer and closer on her tail, but Ruby just kept going. Eventually Ruby made it to her house and locked the door as she bolted inside.

Roneo was banging on the door as hard as he could when he got there. Unable to get it open, Gladstone joined in on banging the door down. The door however was just too tough, and they both gave up. They even tried to get in through the windows, but the windows were just too thin for a pony to fit through. After giving that up, they were them trying to convince her to come out but it was only a fruitless attempt.

Grey Hoof was pacing back and forth wondering what to do next.

"_I don't want to do this but she has given us no choice. She won't leave and I won't let this town fall apart. Now how do we get in…."_

Then it hit him all of a sudden, Mitta was here.

"Mitta…do you have a key?" asked Grey Hoof.

Then everypony just stopped and looked at her. Mitta could feel their gaze piercing thought her soul. After they stared at her forever, she just broke down and gave them her spare key. Mitta didn't want Ruby to die, but she didn't want the town to be cursed as well.

"Please don't hurt her. We'll just send her away right?"

As much as Grey Hoof didn't want to do this he just couldn't allow her to go, not anymore. Even if Sunny Town were to be spared, other villages would be at risk. That was something he didn't want to wished upon anypony. He then lied to her, while portraying himself to be utmost sincere,

"Yes Mitta...it will all be okay."

And believing the liar that Grey Hoof was, Mitta pulled her key out (from where I have no clue but hey its MLP right?) and gave it to Grey Hoof with her hoof.

The then took the key and used it to open the door. All of the ponies then rushed inside to find Ruby cowering in a corner.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I JUST WANTED TO HELP!"

"You're just going to ruin everything. Sorry Ruby, but your mark ends here! Clop her everypony!"

Then it all happened so fast, everypony's hoof was crushing Ruby. Blow after blow, she just kept screaming and shouting,

"STOP! STOP! AHHHHH!"

Grey Hoof himself even took part in it, getting a few blows in there as well. Mitta just stayed in the corner and watched in disbelief, shock, and fear in her eyes at what was happening to her daughter. These were her friends and they were doing this to her flesh and blood, but they had a good reason. Ruby was cursed and it would ruin everypony if it wasn't stopped. But still…

Then Ruby wasn't moving anymore, except her eyes. With her last breath, she looked at Grey Hoof. He was still for what seemed like an eternity. They were about to murder a friend, and he was starting to have second thoughts. Not too long ago we he was pondering about asking her to dance but…

"_You can't let her ruin it. You know what needs to be done."_

And with that in his head, he responded by raising his left front hoof and struck her head with one last clop. There was a sickening crunch, most likely due to a skull fracture and then Ruby stopped breathing.

The room was silent for a good three minutes before Gladstone spoke up,

"We need to get burn the body or else the disease could still spread."

"Okay…everypony get some firewood and matches. Put her in the fire place."

"You..you said you wouldn't hurt her! My little filly, my Ruby!" said Mitta who was still in shock.

Grey Hoof then backhoofed her with his right front hoof and then said,

"You knew we couldn't let her go Mitta. I'm sorry but it had to be done! She just couldn't ruin the party!"

"Bbbut…my ..Ruby…WHY!?"

Mitta then just broke down crying while Three Leaf brought in some firewood, presumably from outside. Gladstone and Roneo then brought Ruby into the fireplace, while Starlet pulled out some matches. Three Leaf then tossed in the fire wood and Starlet started the fire.

All of them just watched as Ruby's body began to slowly burn away. When the fire was done, everypony including Mitta just stared at Grey Hoof. He then collected himself and then spoke,

"Mitta I'm sorry, but that had to be done. I'm sure she will be waiting for you in the afterlife. Blame the mark and its evilness, we are your friends after all."

"But…I…okay…what do we do now Grey Hoof?"

Everypony was still looking at him, wanting to know what to do next now that they had lost their friend. The then took a deep breath and exhaled before he spoke as calmly as he could,

"We will do what we always do…lets go have our party like we planned.."

Then they all nodded their heads and walked away from the burning corpse in the fire place and made their way outside. Then something weird and scary started to happen, the house suddenly became dark and was being covered in over growth. It started to spread like wild fire and all of them were scarred. They immediately ran towards the rest of the town, but Grey Hoof fell behind and was covered in the darkness.

The sensation was at first very painful, it felt like his soul was being sucked out as well. Then he started to hear a voice,

"_Do not worry this is a blessing. You can still make the party a good one. And I can help you get more friends too. All you have to do is accept this gift and Sunny Town will never fall apart. Never will you have to worry about the marks and you can help other ponies with marks as well."_

At first Grey Hoof was scarred but then the offer of having more friends, and the chance to protect ponies and Sunny Town was just too good to pass up. He had to have to ability to protect the others. He then gave into the voice, and started to feel very different. His eyes were red, his flesh started to rot and some of his bones became exposed. And it all felt very…nice.

"Wait!" shouted Grey Hoof as if the voice could hear him, "How will I convince the others? They will run when they see me."

"_You have the ability to change your form as needed, but when you don't, you will revert back. Also, you will have to rest for most of the years to come, in order to maintain your new form. Only when it is time to rise again, you will have four days to enjoy your party until it is over. That is the cycle and it shall be so. To make new friends…I will demonstrate for you."_

Grey Hoof then changed back to his old form and began to walk towards the rest of Sunny Town away from Ruby's house. It felt as if he was and wasn't controlling himself, he couldn't quite describe it, but he was willing to do whatever it took to protect them.

Eventually he made it back to the party tables that had worked on before setting the balloons up. Everpony was gathered around the snack table just looking at each other until they saw Grey Hoof approach. He had just this big smile on his face, as if he was so excited about today despite the terrible incident earlier.

"Grey Hoof, what happened? Are you okay?" asked Three Leaf.

"My friend everything is okay! Now come over here everypony we got a party to start!"

"Grey Hoof, I don't think this is a good time. I mean…did we do the right thing back there?" asked Mitta.

"Of course we did! Like I told you Mitta, we can't let the party be ruined!"

"Grey Hoof is right Mitta, nopony wanted to do that but we had to." Spoke Gladstone, who was Grey Hoof's best friend.

"I..uh..okay..I'll just miss her that is all." Said Mitta who was still on the verge of breaking down.

"Now now…don't worry everypony. I have just found a way to protect all of us from the bad things out there, including the mark."

They all had their heads up wondering what he meant. Mitta who was still sad about her daughter, went up to Grey Hoof. She was wondering if this could prevent others from suffering the same fate as Ruby. She hoped Grey Hoof had the answer to this terrible situation and was willing to hear him out.

"What is this that you have found? Is it a cure?" asked Mitta.

Grey Hoof's smile just grew even bigger and he closed his eyes as it grew too.

"Yes… it is…now everypony just come over here."

They all got a little closer to Grey Hoof, and the voice popped back up,

"_No you need to be able to reach them, closer…"_

"A little bit closer my friends." Said Grey Hoof who still had is big smile.

They all got even closer and it was good enough. Then the voice spoke again,

"_Very good, now this is how you do it. All will be okay."_

It then all made since for Grey Hoof, how clear it was. They were all looking right at him eager to know what he was about to do. He then spoke up with his eyes still closed and said,

"Now don't worry my ponies! I will be able to protect you. Now…."

Grey Hoof suddenly opened his eyes and they were the same bright Crimson Red as they were earlier. He then spoke in an unnatural voice, one that was loud and terrifying.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!"

It all happened fast, they were very scarred at first but then everything was okay. Never would they have to worry about the bad things in the world. The party that night was very fun for all of them.

_*Present Equestrian time..*_

Grey Hoof then snapped out of his old memories and then observed Apple Bloom as she started to make her way towards Starlet. He could hear her hum this tune that he never heard before. It was very happy and nice. He then gave off an evil smile and then a thought pooped into his head,

"_Oh what a good friend you'll be with us Apple Bloom. We'll protect you forever!"_

* * *

Apple Bloom was making her way over the mare pony she saw earlier. She was currently sitting on the ground with all four of her legs. She had a white coat with a rather bright orange mane, but there was something wrong. Apple bloom noticed that she seemed rather sad.

"_Now ah wonder what is wrong with her?"_

She then walked up to the sad Mare on the ground and introduced herself.

"Hi there, Ah'm Apple Bloom! What's your name?"

"Oh, hello there little filly, my name is Starlet. I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh ah just got here and ah'm excited that there is a party here, but you don't seem so happy. What is wrong?"

"What? Oh, it's just that umm…he hasn't said a word to me all night."

Starlet just sighed and lowered her head.

"Who? Do you mean that pony over there?"

Apple Bloom then pointed at the other stallion, who was standing in front of what looked like his house nearby, with her right front hoof. He was currently looking away from them as if he were either embarrassed or nervous to make eye contact. Apple Bloom then turned her attention to Starlet as she spoke up.

"Yes, that's him, but I don't know why he won't talk to me."

"Now ah wonder why too. Is he your friend?"

"Well…yes but umm…I kinda have umm.."

Apple Blooms eyes slightly widened a little bit at what she thought she was hinting at. It was becoming more obvious to her that Starlet has a crush on this pony.

"Let me guess, he's your special somepony?"

"Well…technically no but…I would like him to be, but I wonder why he just doesn't come over here and talk with me."

Then an idea popped into Apple Bloom's head,

"_Maybe ah can help her get her special somepony! They'd be together and ah might get mah cutie mark!"_

"Well maybe ah can find out why. Ah'll help you Starlet!"

"Really?!" Um…thank you! I just hope that he isn't mad at me. Thank you Apple Bloom."

"No problem! Ah only want to help"

Apple Bloom made her way over to where the stallion was. He looked to be around the same age as Starlet, having an orange coat and blue mane. As Apple Bloom got close enough she also noted that he seemed rather down just like Starlet was.

"_Now ah wonder what is wrong with him?"_

"Hi there mister! Mah name is Apple Bloom!"

He then looked at her with a frown still on his face and spoke to her with a down in the dumps voice,

"Hello Apple Bloom, my name is Roneo. What brings you here?"

"Ah just arrived here in Sunny Town and Ah'm excited about the party but what's wrong? Are You okay?"

"Oh nothing.."

Apple Bloom just merely did her sad puppy eye routine and Roneo just couldn't bear to see her look all sad, even though it was just a ruse.

"Fine I'll tell you Apple Bloom. See that Pony over there?"

"You mean Starlet? She was wanting you to talk to her."

"Really?!" Replied Roneo who felt a little bit of hope at Apple Blooms revelation. Well…you see I was going to give her special gift tonight but I lost it!"

"_Hmmm ah wonder what his gift could be?"_

"It was so pretty and red too. If you see it let me know."

"Ummm okay. Ah'll talk to you later Roneo!"

"See you later." Replied Roneo who still was down in the dumps.

"_Hmmm, he couldn't have lost it that far from here. Ah guess Ah'll better go look."_

Apple Bloom then made her way further into Sunny Town towards the center. There were a couple of more houses nearby in that turned right into what looked like "U" shape pattern along the pathway. As she was walking, she notice a mare pony working in what looked like a garden, and what a wonderful garden it looked like.

She saw all sort of fruits and vegetables in a nice orderly fashion, and a small flower bed nearby by. Wanting to say hi to new earth pony, whose coat was green with a mossy green mane and tail, she made her way over to where she was. While Apple bloom did her best to make sure she didn't clop on the garden that this pony worked hard on, she noticed something on the ground.

It was bright red, shiny, and it was the size of her hoof. It looked like a..

"_A gem! It's all pretty and red….maybe this is what Roneo lost?" _

Apple Bloom then picked it up with her teeth and then put it into her empty saddle bag. She then noticed that the green earth pony was making her way over towards her. As the mare got closer, she noticed that the pony didn't have a cutie mark.

"_Another pony with no cutie mark? Ah would think she would have some sort of mark about plants, since she appears to be good at gardening."_

"Hello there! My name is Three Leaf and welcome to Sunny Town!"

"Hi, mah name's Apple Bloom."

"Nice to meet you Apple Bloom, what brings you to Sunny Town?"

Not wanting to admit that she had wandered off when she wasn't supposed to, she just decided not to tell the whole truth.

"Oh, just taking a little detour."

Technically it wasn't a lie, she was after all taking detour.

"Well, I'm glad that you did, your just in time for the party!"

"May ah ask whose party this is for?"

"Oh this is just a regular celebration that Grey Hoof puts on every time this year. It's quite wonderful, and did you see the punch bowl by any chance?"

Apple Bloom then remembered the bowl from earlier that had the rather dark red punch.

"Yeah ah did. What is it?"

"It's a SPECIAL punch, I made it myself. You should try it! I think you'll be surprised at the taste it has."

Apple Bloom really was just too innocent to catch the hidden meaning Three Leaf was throwing out.

"_Ah'm not really thirsty but she did go through all the trouble of making it. Ah guess Ah'll try it later."_

"Umm okay."

"Great! I hope you'll like it! Now if you will excuse me Apple Bloom, I need to finish up here. See you later!"

"You too Three Leaf!"

"_Well this party sure is something to these ponies. Ah still wonder why they don't have a cutie mark."_

Apple Bloom then turned around to head back towards Roneo. She hoped that the gem she found was his gift. If it was his gift, then she would help two ponies become each other's special pony.

"_Ah hope ah get mah cutie mark for this! I wonder if it will be a heart or a cupid's bow & arrow."_

She then started to trot a little bit faster, as she wanted to get her cutie mark and see two ponies become special for one another. As she got closer, she notice Roneo turn his head towards her and his eye lit with surprise.

"_He is probably wondering why Ah'm running. Oh he'll find out alright."_

"Roneo! Roneo! Ah think Ah found your gift!"

"Really!? We'll what did you find?" his face lit up with anticipation.

"Is this it?"

She then pulled out of her saddle bag using her right hoof, a nice crimson red ruby that was nice well cut and hoofed it toRoneo. He then looked at it with his left hoof and his face lit up with happiness washing all of his worries away.

"You found it! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

All of a sudden he bolted past Apple Bloom, running towards Starlet with the red gem in his mouth. Then Apple Bloom noticed something about Roneo and Starlet.

"_Huh? Why do none of them have their cutie marks? What is with this town?"_

As soon as he got to Starlet, she stood up in anticipation of what he was about to say to her.

"Starlet! I have something for you."

Apple Bloom watched in excitement as he ran towards Starlet, and wondered what would happen next. She watched the scene unfold in front of her just as she had with Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee. She only hoped that this one would be better than the previous event.

Starlet then noticed Roneo present her the Ruby gem, and took it with her left front hoof. Her eyes lit up with love and happiness and then got really close to Roneo. Her eyes were literally filled with cartoon like hearts if anypony could see them.

"Oh Roneo, thank you!"

"Sorry for not talking to you earlier, but I wanted to give this to you to show how much I care for you."

"Your love is more than enough of a gift."

Then both Roneo and Starlet started put each other's muzzle closer and closer, and…

"_Okay, ah think ah should give them some space now."_

Apple Bloom then started to walk away and then forgot to check to see if she earned her cutie mark.

"_And mah cutie mark is….nothing."_

Apple Bloom then gave a sigh of disappointment, and continued to walk further into Sunny Town. She was about to pass Roneo's house when she heard something. There was a noise coming from inside his house, and it got louder and louder as came closer. It sounded like somepony was crying, and Apple bloom wanted to know why.

Apple Bloom saw that Roneo's door was open and she decided to walk in. She hoped that Roneo wouldn't mind, but she had to make sure everything is okay. As she walked in she noticed that it was rather dark. There were no candles lit and all the windows were covered. She then saw a pony on the ground crying.

The mare on the ground had a grey coat and red mane, which was a mess.

"Umm excuse me.."

"It's not right…not right."

"Are you okay? What's not right?"

The pony just kept crying on the ground ignoring Apple Bloom and continued,

"It's the same thing, again…and again…and again."

"_Ah think Ah should leave her alone."_

Then all of sudden, Apple Bloom felt a hoof on her shoulder. It was Grey Hoof and he didn't seem particularly happy. He gently guided her out of the house and closed the door as they both left. This confused Apple Bloom for second and then she decided to ask, but Grey Hoof spoke first,

"Sorry you had to see that, I had hoped she wouldn't be disturbed."

"Why? What's wrong with her and what's her name?"

"Her name is Mitta and she just isn't feeling well. I had hoped she would feel better when the party had started but I guess she won't be joining us."

Apple Bloom then put her sad face on and continued,

"Awww..Ah hope she feels better. Ah don't like it when somepony is sad."

"Neither do it I, but hey, cheer up the party is still going on. I saw that you got Roneo to talk to Starlet. That was very nice of you Apple Bloom." He replied with a smile on his face.

Apple Bloom then immediately put her happy face on and replied,

"Oh thank you! Ah was just trying to help, and Ah'm glad they are each other's special somepony."

"Apple Bloom, I think you're going to fit in nicely with us here. I can tell the party is going to be great!"

"Why thank you Grey Hoof but ah can't stay forever you know, and by the way where is mah friend Twilight Sparkle?" asked apple Bloom who was starting to wonder about her.

"Oh don't worry Apple Bloom, I sent somepony to go get her. They should be here any minute now, so go ahead and continue to mingle. Just be sure to give Mitta some space though."

"Oh okay!"

Apple Bloom the continued to head back towards the town center to explore some more. Then all of a sudden, a though popped into her head.

"_Something seems odd about these ponies but what? Wait, Ah've noticed that everypony Ah've met had no cutie mark, but….hmmmm."_

She then noticed a new pony came out of a house across from her. It was a stallion she had never met before and he was walking towards her. He seemed to be around the same age as Roneo, but maybe a bit older with a brown coat and orange mane. As he was about to pass her, she then decided to introduce herself. Grey Hoof after all did say to mingle.

"Hi there Mister! Ah'm Apple Bloom!"

'Oh hello there young filly, my name is Gladstone nice to meet you. Don't think we've met before."

"Nope Ah just got here, but Ah got a question if you don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How come ya'll don't have cutie marks?"

He then produced what looked like slight confused look on his face or was it an annoyed look? Apple Bloom couldn't tell either way, but Gladstone's response was even more confusing.

"Cutie whats? Sorry little filly. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Now the conversation just became awkward and Apple Bloom became more uncomfortable and embarrassed at asking such a question.

"_Maybe it's embarrassing for him? Ah hope ah didn't make him mad at me."_

Apple Bloom's face then became a little red and she gave him the best innocent look she could give in hopes that Gladstone wouldn't be cross with her.

"Oh well, never mind then. Ah'll think Ah'll just be on my way then."

Apple Bloom then simply walked away, looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed that he was still looking at he with that same facial expression. He then turned around to make his way over to where she assumed the food was. Apple bloom then became lost in her thoughts, but inadvertently spoke them out,

"Now that's just strange. Ah hope ah didn't offend him and what's even more strange ah didn't know that ponies were living in Everfree Forest, let alone a whole town."

"You're not the first visitor to say that."

This startled Apple Bloom a little bit but then she relaxed as she saw that the pony in question was Three Leaf.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You see Apple Bloom, we have everything we ever need here, so we rarely, if ever leave town."

Three Leaf just simply smiled and Apple Bloom then decided to ask about Gladstone.

"Umm Three Leaf, was that feller mad at me?"

"You mean Gladstone? Nah, he's just a little cranky sometime, but he's a really nice guy when you get to know him. I'm gonna try to dance with him at the party. He always says no and I don't know why, but I'm gonna drag him into it anyway!"

Three Leaf giggled as if she was young filly again, and then asked Apple Bloom,

"We'll now are you going to come join us?"

"Ah was just exploring around seeing if there were any other ponies."

"We'll I think you've met everypony Apple Bloom. Tried that punch yet?"

"No not yet, Ah'm still waiting for mah friend Twilight Sparkle to get here. Grey Hoof said he sent someponies to get her. Ah hope she is okay."

"Oh don't worry Apple Bloom, our other friends we'll be here soon and so will yours too. Now why don't we make our way over to the party table…"

Then out of the corner of her eye, Apple Bloom spotted the same pony that she saw earlier before coming to Sunny Town. She was a bit farther away, but she was looking at her, as if she wanted her to follow. Apple bloom wanted to meet the strange pony first before joining the other. Coming up with a fib, okay a lie, she then spoke to Three Leaf,

"Umm Three Leaf, is there an outhouse nearby."

Apple Bloom then gave off a fake "I gotta go dance" and a fake embarrassed look. Three Leaf then responded with slight chuckle,

"It's okay Apple Bloom, nothing to be embarrassed about there is one just done the pathway over there."

Three Leaf then pointed towards the direction where the strange pony had been and noticed she was gone. The outhouse that Three Leaf pointed at was just beside the exit of Sunny Town.

"Oh okay, thank you Three Leaf!"

"No Problem! Now hurry up, everypony's going to want to have fun with you!"

"Uhh okay, see you in a minute!"

Apple Bloom then turned towards the "Outhouse" and when she was a few hoofs away, she turned her head around to see if Three Leaf was still looking at her. Three Leaf was trotting towards the direction of the party tables and she heard her shout,

"Hey Gladstone wait up! You still owe me a dance!"

"Ughh! Give it a rest will you!" yelled Gladstone.

Apple Bloom then turned her head towards where the pony was and then picked up the pace to find her. As she made it past the exit of Sunny Town she notice the pathway lead to somewhere. Just then, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a pony's tail. More specifically her pony tail,

"Wait!" shouted Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom then picked up the pace and eventually the pathway led to a house. The house was old, growth covered, and had holes in it.

"_Now Ah wonder if she lives here. This house sure could use some work. With the right tools and some wood ah could probably.."_

Snapping out of her house renovating ideas, Apple Bloom then decided to knock to see if anypony was home.

KNOCK KNOCK!

NO REPSONSE

KNOCK KNOCK!

NO RESPONSE

"_Maybe nopony lives here. Still ah wonder what's inside."_

She tried to turn the knob with her right hoof and the door was clearly locked.

"Darn it! The door is locked!"

Apple Bloom really just wanted to meet the strange pony from earlier, but if she could just check this house than maybe she would find her.

"_Now Ah wonder if there is a key somewhere around here."_

Apple Bloom then looked around the house and was actually able to see something on the ground.

"A key! Now Ah hope this is the right one."

The key was very rusty and she wasn't sure if it would work or if would break, but hay what did she have to lose? Picking up the key with her right hoof, she walked back to the door and used the key. Sure enough, she heard a click indicating that the door was unlocked. She gently pushed the door open and,

CRRREEEAAAAKKK!

The door made a very loud sound that was not only awful, but creepy as well. However, apple Bloom would soon realize that a creaky door would be anything but creepy compared to what she was about to discover.

* * *

"AGH! Stupid trees! Why does every tree have to fall down when we are going home!" asked Twilight Sparkle to nopony in particular. She was running pretty late and right now she just wanted to go back to the library and relax while reading a nice book.

"_I think I'll read Starswhirl the Bearded's book on Astronomy again. That is just one of my favorites."_

Still what seemed like a simple errand, seemed to become more annoying, tiring, and really creepy now that she thought of it. She really needed to get home and make sure Spike wasn't going to eat all the Ice Cream like he did that one time or stay up late and ruin his sleep schedule. She also hoped Apple Jack wouldn't be upset with her bringing Apple Bloom home late.

"_Speaking of which, she hasn't said anything since we got to this mess. I hope she is alright."_

"Don't worry Apple Bloom, you'll be home soon enough." Said Twilight while tossing another tree enveloped in her purple unicorn magic.

NO RESPONSE

"Apple Bloom are you okay?"

NO RESPONSE

"Look Apple Bloom, I'm sorry I told you to be quite but I needed to concent-"

Twilight Sparkle didn't even get to finish her sentence as turned around to see that Apple bloom wasn't there. Instead, there was something else ahead in front of her and the sight shocked her greatly.

There were two ponies, if you could call them that. Their flesh was rotten, bones were exposed and they had these strange, yet terrifying crimson red eyes. They were about 20 hoofs away and they were just staring at her, and staring and staring.

Still in shock of what the sight was in front of her. They looked like..like..

"_By Celestia! It can't be! They're just a made up Mare's Tale, they can't be real!"_

"Yes.." said the one on the right that was a stallion, or once was," we are Blood Hooves, and no your eyes do not deceive you. My name is Slick Jaw but I prefer to be called Smoker, and this is Fester Mane."

"You look lost and lonely." Said the one on the right in a very creepy voice just like the other one.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll be your friend."

"And we can protect you even though you have the mark."

"Whhaa…what are you talking about?"

Twilight Sparkle still had a looked of shock and fear on her face, and she was scarred out of her bucking mind. Out of all the things her friends had face together, this clearly was the worst and she didn't have any of them to back her up.

"Your mark..it is dangerous.."

"Don't worry we can get rid of it for you…."

"And everything will be okay."

"_No! It's just like the tales! They want to eat me! Wait, where is Apple Bloom?!"_

Twilight then shouted at the Blood Hooves in front of her,

"WHERE IS APPLE BLOOM? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"

Both of them just laughed in a raspy voice and the one on the right tried to reply, but his tongue fell out due to a part of his jaw missing. Now she found out why he was called that. A sick gurgling sound was made and then his tongue retracted back. It was the grossest thing Twilight Sparkle had ever seen and she was close to vomiting, but quickly held strong.

The Blood Hoof that had his tongue fall just chuckled and said,

"Pardon me Miss, but I was tongue tied. It must be your wonderful beauty."

Now Twilight Sparkle was really struggling not to vomit, for it was bad enough that Apple Bloom was missing, but even worse to be hit on by a zombie!

"Now as for your question, your little filly friend is with us at Sunny Town, just a half mile from here." Spoke Slick jaw pointing the direction with his right hoof.

Then the other Blood Hoof, known as Fester Mane, simply backhoofed Slick Jaw.

"Fool! Do not tell her anything important until she has been converted!"

"Don't tell me what to do Fester Mane! I saw her first and I will be the one to convert her."

"No you won't I've been wait for this chance for years. I will do it!"

"No will!" Slick Jaw hoofed back.

"No me will!" hoofed back Fester Mane.

Slick Jaw's tongue once again fell back down and it quickly retracted back up just as fast and just as gross. While the two Blood Hooves were going back and forth, Twilight took the opportunity to quietly escape. She felt bad about not having Apple Bloom with her but at least she knew a general starting point of where she could be. She would need to warn Princess Celestia about this evil monstrosity and get the Elements of Harmony to bring these vile creatures down.

Twilight Sparkle then noticed that there was a clearing with the same track like marks se noticed earlier in the ground. It looked like something just pushed them out of the way, and in a big hurry too. She looked back at the two Blood Hooves, and noticed that they weren't looking at her. As quietly as she could, she tip hoofed towards the strange pathway that she had failed to notice earlier.

She was able to make it further into pathway, more than tripling the distance the Blood Hooves were just a few seconds ago.

"_As long as I can keep quiet, they won't notice me and then I can escape. I'm sorry Apple Bloom, but I'll come back for you, I won't let you down, I-"_

_SNAP!_

While Twilight sparkle was deep in her thoughts she failed to notice the twig in front of her, and it made a loud noise. This was more than enough to get the attention of Fester Mane and Slick Jaw.

"She is trying to get away!"

"Get her!"

Then Twilight Sparkle immediately began running as fast as she could. He heart was pumping her mind was in overdrive and she was sweating intensely.

"_BUCK BUCK BUCK! Celestia! Help!"_

Twilight Sparkle knew the blood hooves were still following her and she had no intention of becoming that "Smoker's" mare friend. Just the thought his tongue made her run faster. And with that last thought she continued to run down the strange pathway hoping that it would lead to safety.

"_Ugh! Be your "friend" like buck that is going to happen!"_

* * *

_Oh noes! Apple Bloom what have you gotten yourself into?! Run Twilight! Run from the Smoker! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I took me longer to finish it due to trying to get the villains' just right, and give them a bit of a personality. The two at the end are just some OC blood hooves I made up at the last minute. I really do hope I got Apple Bloom's character right. I also used Template93's scrapbook at DeviantArt for a lot of reference, and I suggest you guys check it out when you get the chance. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and leave reviews! The more my ego is boosted the more chapters you get...well your gonna get them anyway, in any case let me know what you think! I hope ya'll like this so far! Work on Chapter 8 has also been started too!  
_


	8. The points do matter

Konrad and Princess Luna were still sitting in the Bronco, trying to recover to from the rather awkward and embarrassing moment that transpired just a few seconds ago. They both looked into each eyes, not knowing what the other was thinking. The human was thinking of how he can make the desire of his heart his, while the royal Alicorn was trying desperately not to make him think less of her but also reinforce her own self esteem.

That was the whole purpose of her trip to this horrid forest of her kingdom. The statue was the last reminder of her darkest part of life, the era of which she spent Millennia of her life. She had never intended to cause her subjects pain in the first place. Princess Luna only wanted to be equally loved just like her sister. It was the emptiness she felt when all of the ponies of Equestria paid tribute and praise to Princess Celestia, while during the night they all slept.

She felt like no one cared or loved her, as if she just made sure the night was okay for the day to come and all ponies to worship her yet again. Year after year, her outlook became bleak, more resentful, and bitter. Why was it that her sister got all the attention and not her? Was this something that was only unique to the Royal Alicorn family? She would never know, as she really only spent her life around the family and the Servants of the Castle.

She remembered how close her sister and she had been when they were fillies. They used to do everything together; it was like they were best friends! They used to play pranks on the guards when they were bored, and it was so funny when they couldn't do a thing about it! That was until father punished them afterwards.

His punishments mostly involved loss of candy and cake with the occasional hoof flogging, and an apology to the Guards who were the unfortunate targets of their pranks. How much fun it was until they grew up, had to learn about being proper Princesses, and the dangers which the Kingdom actually faced on a daily basis that they were so ignorant of their existence. It was quite a sobering experience when they became Mares and mother and father had finally passed away.

She never did marry while they were alive and neither did her sister, surprisingly. Of course there were numerous suitors, but none of them she had deemed worthy of her heart. She never knew why her sister didn't marry any of her suitors, but she assumed she had her reasons. Then the years came for them to rule together, bringing the Sun and the Moon up.

As more responsibilities came up, they spent less time together. It was more work and no fun, it felt like her sister was becoming a stranger to her. They were immortal, and would technically live forever, but still the good years of the past felt more distant than ever before. Now that she had come close to death, it made her think twice about her life.

She felt that she had wasted a lot of her Mare years, she became a villain, had isolated herself from her sister, and lost a thousand years of her life. Worse, she almost brought darkness to Equestria forever, if it hadn't been for sister using the Elements of Harmony. She only had wanted to be loved, nor feared or hated by her subjects. And because of the dark route she took, that is exactly what she had become.

The pain of her life mistakes was becoming more unbearable, and to make things worse was this whole night. She was confident that had she not injured herself earlier, she probably would have destroyed those abominations, but instead she had never felt more weak and helpless in all her life. It really was only luck that this human, of all beings, came and saved her at the last minute.

And she was really lucky that he had been kind to her. It was really strange though, that out of all the males she had met, Konrad was actually the best, albeit a bit odd.

"_Still don't like him yet Princess?"_

"_Not the way you're thinking…"_

Hey, are you okay?

"_Oh you will…trust me you will."_

"_What makes you so sure? And what do you have invested in my romance life?"_

Princess Luna?

"_I'm your conscious and it's about time I start to push you in the right direction. I should have done so a long time ago, and now you are going to get a new chance at happiness. You deserve it you know, and I suggest you pay attention, he is calling your name after all."_

"_Huh?"_

Luna then felt a tap on her left shoulder, and turned to see Konrad. He had a look of concern on his face, and it was weird how his face wasn't that radically different from hers. Minus the muzzle, his expressions were easy to read like a pony's facial expression. He ceased tapping as he got her attention and then started to speak.

"Well, deep in thoughts again aren't we? I just wanted to make sure you're okay, because you don't look like it."

"Well…I…no Konrad. I'm not fine, and I must say I'm really sorry about…my squeamishness and the…um…accident."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that but really it's no big deal. We all have our embarrassing moments, but really you shouldn't worry about it. You're certainly not the first to get car sick."

"Really? I.. mean…you're not mad?"

He then just smiled and said,

"Now why would I be mad at you, oh beautiful Princess? Like I said, the darkness and demons of the night cannot simply extinguish your…well you know what I mean."

"_And you were worried about him. See I told you so.."_

"_Uh huh, I still don't see him that way."_

"_Yet…"_

"Thank you Konrad. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Princess Luna."

"Please, you may call me Luna from now on."

They just stared at each other for a few more seconds before breaking eye contact. Both of them slightly blushed a little bit and then Konrad went to pull something out of the compartment again.

"Excuse me for second."

She had to move her hooves out of the way for him to open the compartment. He pulled out some sort of bottle of water and opened the cap off.

"Here, I'm sure you're thirsty and this always helps me when I get sick."

She looked at the bottle and used her magic to hold it up. The bottle enveloped in a slight bluish hue and the pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as earlier. She slowly drank the bottle and finished it halfway, feeling a little bit better. The nasty after taste also slowly went away too, which was a bit better.

After finishing the bottle, she put it in a circular indentation that seemed to be for bottles. When she set the bottle down, the bluish hue around the bottle dissipated. She then looked back to him to say thanks and she noticed that there was a rather surprised look on his face. He was looking at her horn as the blue magic hue disappeared and then made eye contact with her.

"Konrad, are you okay? What is wrong? Is there something wrong with my horn?" asked Luna who was now raising her front hoofs to her horn to make sure it was okay.

"You used magic…so it does exist."

"Yes of course I did and of course it exists."

After making sure there was nothing wrong with her horn, she lowered her hooves back to the seat and adjusted her mane which was stating to block out her view. Then it hit her as she just realized what Konrad said.

"Wait! Does magic not exist where you are from?"

"No it doesn't."

"Wow, that's a surprise, but if it doesn't exist where you are from, then how could you be aware about magic's existence?"

"That same question can apply to my race being a myth too." Replied Konrad who was again looking at her horn, as if he was trying to figure it out. He then made eye contact again and began to speak.

"It appears we have a lot to talk about when we get out of this forest."

"It would seem so."

They just stared at each other for four more seconds before Konrad broke eye contact to make the "Truck" move again.

"_No magic? This human is getting stranger by the minute. Can they not use magic and if not, how can they even be aware of it?"_

"_Maybe he isn't from this world at all."_

"_That's ridiculous, he had to have come from this world."_

"_Are you sure? Perhaps you should ask more about him…maybe you'll learn a bit more. After all, you are in his company."_

"_That sounds like a good idea…wait I see what you did there."_

"_You like him and you know it, you were practically gushing over him when you first saw him. Human lover."_

"_How dare you.."_

Princess Luna's thoughts were once again interrupted as the truck began to move forward again, though this time it was much slower and gentler. Though she was starting to get used to his vehicle, she still didn't like it. It was just too rough and unconventional, were all vehicles like this?

"Konrad, are all of the human vehicles this…rough?"

He just chuckled at the question, no doubt that he was aware she didn't like it.

"No Luna, this is an off road vehicle, meant for work and exploring. We typically drive these on paved roads of concrete, and you have the unfortunate luck-"

"_That seems to be the current theme of my night."_

"_At least one good thing happened."_

Luna knew exactly what her conscious was talking about. Ignoring the voice, she continued to listen to Konrad who was unaware that her mind wondered again for a very brief moment."

"of driving on a dirt road but there are several different models and some even built specifically for Royalty. Though I'm never going to get a chance to drives those in my life. Speaking of which, why is a Princess out in the middle of the forest with no Guard? And could you tell me what the heck those Zombies like things I killed were?"

"_Oh great, now I have to explain why I made a rather irrational, and emotional course of action concerning my self-esteem. That will be a little bit hard to talk about, since he probably knows nothing if anything about Equestrian history. At least I can tell him about the Blood Hooves first."_

"_Relax Luna, he did save you and he didn't freak out when he saw you. I think he can handle the truth."_

Shaking out of her thoughts, she quickly gave a brief explanation about Blood Hooves. He appeared to be very interested in the subject, which is strange considering how they almost tried to kill her and him. It was almost if he were planning something, maybe trying to come up with a way to stop them? Was he soldier where he came from?

After she completed her explanation of the Blood Hooves, he was silent for about ten seconds or so before he began to talk.

"So I'm in a world where Magic and zombies exist. Great… At least they can't use magic…that I know of."

That sent a chill down her spine, she just could not imagine what would happen if one of them had indeed been able to use magic. These things truly were a threat to her ponies and if she had become one of them….

"My goodness, I must get back and warn my sister of this threat! I can't let anypony fall to these things!"

"I agree and I swear to you Luna, that I will do my utmost to protect you. Even if it kills me.."

"Konrad are you swearing your sword or um…weapon to me?"

He paused for a second, as if he realized what he said. He was silent for maybe three seconds and then spoke again while still looking at the road while he drove the vehicle.

"I guess I am. I swear to you Luna, I will lay my life down for you if necessary. One way or another I WILL get you back home safe and sound." Replied Konrad who was still driving and looking out towards the road with a serious look on his face.

"_Wow! He is swearing loyalty to me, even though he just met me!"_

"_Quite an honorable knight this one is…like him yet?"_

"_I admit that he has some admirable qualities, but I still do not feel for him the way you wish."_

"_NONE__ of your suitors had ever shown, nor performed __ANY__ of the traits you seek in a mate. This human male has shown all of them so far, well not all yet but he will."_

"_I guess you do have a point, but.."_

"_You'll see Princess, you'll see.."_

Princess Luna then looked at Konrad while he drove and he had a very serious look on his face. He was definitely different from anypony she had ever met. He wasn't royalty by a long shot, but for some reason that didn't seem to matter to Luna. He had treated her with respect and kindness, even when she wasn't in the best state of appearance and as a non-human at that.

And to top that off, he just swore to protect her! It would appear that Chivalry exists in his world as well, which still brought the question of where he came from. Luna's curiosity and interest about this human was growing by the minute. He did after all show some of the qualities that she did indeed seek in a potential mate. Still, there was a lot about him that she just didn't know, and that was what made her deny the voice time and time again.

"_You'll see that I'm right though."_

"_What makes you so sure?"_

"_The fact that I am looking out for your best interests and the fact that he is brave and strong."_

"_But does he understand me though?"_

"_Well you'll just have to get to know him now won't you? And you can't exactly do that by being quiet now don't you?"_

"_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know him, after all I do have to escort him to Canterlot. There are a lot of things that need to be answered."_

"_Yes, your right. You need to ask him if he has a mate already. Can't intrude on another mare's love now can you?"_

"_What! I..he..um..but…I'm only going to know him for the sake of Kingdom."_

"_Oh yes sure Princess, Your kingdom. You're going to find out about him anyway, why you don't just save yourself the trouble and just ask him already."_

"ENOUGH!" shouted Princess Luna in her loud Royal voice.

Then Princess Luna noticed several things such as: the car slowing down and then halting, the fact that she shouted, and that now Konrad was looking at her with a great surprised look on his face. It was another unladylike moment for her and she was afraid that she was making Konrad regret his decision to swear his protection to her.

"_Oh dear! I'm acting like an unstable mare in front of him! I can't afford to give off a bad image."_

She then snapped out of her thought as she felt his hand touch her left hoof again. The feeling of his hand was once again soothing and comforting to her. His grip was firm but not hard, and to top it off he was massaging it again like earlier. She then made eye contact with him, her face red from embarrassment. He then spoke on a calm voice,

"Princess Luna, I don't know what is going through your head, and I'm sure this has been a very stressful night for you, but do not worry. You will get back home and you will see your sister again. That I promise."

Luna then closed her eyes, doing her best to not break down. Thankfully his reassurance calmed her quite considerably. She was enjoying his fingers massaging her left hoof, and once again wished that he wouldn't stop.

"_Like him yet?"_

"_No….well maybe a little, but I still don't truly know him."_

"_Hmmm….it's a start I guess. Enjoy the moment while it lasts."_

She then opened her eyes and was once again staring at him, with her ears slowly rising up, as well as a small smile. It was like he was starting into her soul, but she only felt comfort and empathy from him. It was really nice, though, was there something that her voice knew that she didn't? She then started to wonder what was going through his mind.

* * *

Konrad's ongoing encounter with Princess Luna was getting either more awkward or cooler by the minute. He wasn't really quite sure, but she was definitely not what he expected. He did his damn best to make her feel better after the puke incident, and while he really didn't mind it, it was clear she was not happy about it.

Even more surprising was the fact that she thought he would be mad. That made Konrad lulz, as if _HE_ was someone that she needed his approval of. There was no way he could be mad at her! Could it have been a Royalty thing, or was it just women don't like to puke in front of men.

"_Come on Konrad, I thought the answer to that question was obvious!"_

"_Yeah, you are right, it is both of them."_

"_If I was Alex Trebek and you were Sean Connery, I would have given up all hope on you long ago for failing to answer the most obvious of all questions."_

"_A SNL skit reference, now who is the one with crappy one liners?"_

"_Oh you got me there! Go ahead and admit that you're a brony and we'll forget the whole thing."_

"_Okay sure why not…HEY! Wait a minute!"_

Konrad realizing that his conscious was trying to trick him, he ignored the thought. Princess Luna really was something alright, just not what he expected. When he tried to hand her the bottle, he was expecting her to grab it somehow with her hoof, as he really wanted to see a pony pull it off as they did on the show. But instead he was treated to a demonstration of her magic.

MAGIC for crying out loud and it was awesome! She used her magic telekinesis to lift the bottle up and it was something he didn't expect. Though he did slip up after he blurted out that magic didn't exist in his world. Now that she was aware of that fact, she was no doubt confused about if there were ponies in his world. Explaining to her about his world was something he wasn't quite looking forward to and he wasn't quite sure how would explain it either.

He was also worried about telling the truth and how they would react. He decided that it would be best for both him and Pony Kind that he would tell only half truths. If they truly knew about their existence being known in the other world, then well….he wasn't going to let that can of Chaos occur. Equestria certainly had enough of it when Discord got loose the last time.

* * *

Things were getting more interesting by the hour for Discord. Ever since he heard the strange voice mutter the word Chaos, he knew he had to get out and find this being, whatever it may be.

"_Yes! I can hear you out there! OH what fun it will be to meet you. Now I wonder if he has been known to spread chaos where he is from. At least I think it is a male, the voice certainly sounds like one. Who knows, maybe I have found something to call a friend or an apprentice! Oh this is so exciting, but as before all in due time….all in due time."_

And Discord merely relaxed and started to play the waiting game. He was very good at it and now that there was something that had his attention, he wondered if Princess Celestia was aware of the new voice too.

"_Probably not…how fortunate for me!"_

* * *

Konrad certainly was trying not to make things more complicated than they already were, and keep her calm. When he realized the mistake of blabbing about cars, ironically it wasn't about guns, he then made another mistake. He had brought up the possibility of the Blood Hooves being able to use magic if they got a Unicorn or an Alicorn like her after she went through a good explanation about the Blood Hoof tales.

This really only served to make her worry some more, and caused him to do something that he wasn't sure was good or bad for him. He swore to protect her, just like a Knight pledging loyalty to a King or Queen, in this case a Princess. He remembered when he swore to himself that he would protect Princess Luna and Apple Bloom before he left his house, and now he was doing it again, and right to the REAL PRINCESS LUNA!

As cool as it was, Konrad realized that he might actually have to put his life on the line for her. That part actually scared him, considering he was in the SotB and a partial SFA as far as he could tell. He just hoped that it wouldn't come to that for he didn't want to die nor did her want Princess Luna to die as well.

When he completed his rather odd pledging of loyalty, he thought he had impressed her and increased his standing with her. Though wasn't looking at her when he did it, due to driving the truck, he could only image the look on her face. Then she surprised him yet again, this time in the form of an outburst.

"ENOUGH!"

Konrad immediately slowed the truck to a halt and just looked at her with a "WTF!" expression on his face. She just had a rather embarrassed look on her face and her ears started to lower. Her head was also starting to lower as if she were ashamed of what she had done. Konrad could only guess that it was due to the stress of her ponies in danger and her near brush with death.

"_Does she think that my opinion of her is that important?"_

"_You tell me Konrad, either way it looks like you should do something."_

Konrad then took another look and her and it was almost as if she was about to..

"_Oh god! Don't tell me they can cry."_

"_So what are you going to do brony boy?"_

He knew he had to do something to calm her down, to show her that he cared for her.

"_I hope she doesn't mind that I touch her."_

"_Oh don't worry she doesn't."_

"_And how do you know this?"_

"_Whoops! Almost let it slip. We'll go on…"_

Konrad had no idea what his conscious meant by all of that, but right now it didn't matter, for he had a Princess to take care of. His heart was beating nervously, just as he was when he first complemented her, and kissed her hoof like they did in the old days. He decided to do the same thing again minus the kissing of the hoof even though he really wanted to do that and completely hold her and touch her mane.

No longer wasting anytime, as it looked like she was about to break down, he firmly but gently grabbed her left hoof and began to massage it. She then looked up at him with her cute reddish hue on her face again. Her wonderful blue eyes looked like they were stating to tear up, and that made his heart wrench. He then spoke as soothingly as possible,

"Princess Luna, I don't know what is going through your head, and I'm sure this has been a very stressful night for you, but do not worry. You will get back home and you will see your sister again. That I promise."

She then closed her eyes and lowered head again, and for a moment Konrad wondered if he screwed up yet again. But he was then proven wrong when she made eye contact with him again. This time, however, she slowly raised her ears and began to make a small smile. His heart stopped for a half second and he just stared at her.

"_Well, well, this is coming along much better than I expected although maybe it is a little bit fast and too convenient." said Ian._

"_What are you talking about?" replied Konrad._

"_Oh nothing, besides I think your "Paragon" move worked. Keep this up and you'll get the achievement.."._

"_Ummm…whatever."._

He turned his attention back to Luna who was still just looking at him, with her small yet beautiful smile. It was almost as if she was trying to peek into his soul, and if she could he hoped that she like what she saw.

He then let reluctantly let go of her hoof and looked forward turning the high beams on. He then set the gear into drive and slowly picked up speed. He could see that she was still looking at him in the corner of his eye, still wearing the smile. After about ten seconds she turned her head forward, but every now and then he could tell she would take a peek at him. This went on for a good few minutes.

That was further confirmation that he had indeed succeeded, though to what extent he had no idea.

"_Heh, I can't believe that actually worked! I guess this is going to be easier than I thought!"_

"_Oh you oblivious brony! You are technically and metaphorically not out of the woods yet." _

"_I will be soon and I'll be a hero when I get her back!"_

Konrad…

"_Something tells me it won't be all that easy for you as it has been so far."_

"_Whatever, still I hope I don't have to rescue Apple Bloom. I'd rather her be safe and sound back home."_

"_And you don't want her to see your advances towards her Princess now don't you?"_

Konrad…

"_What!? Come on Ian, I just want the little filly to be safe, is that too much to ask for?"_

"_I would stay alert if I were you…horse furry."_

"_Ian, you're really starting to piss me off with your cryptic messages and whatnots, let me enjoy this moment."_

"_Sure, it won't last though."_

"_Whatever."_

KONRAD STOP!

Breaking out of his mental conversation, he obeyed the order of Luna by slamming the brakes. They both lurched forward, with Luna going "OOF!" and the seat belts keeping them in. He then looked at her and said,

"What is Luna? What's wrong?"

He noticed the look of shock and fear on her face, and that she was pointing her right hoof towards the front window. He turned forward and saw what he what she saw. His eyes widened and his mind went into alert mode. He was so alert that if anyone could see it, there was an exclamation mark right above his head.

"_Fuck…..Blood Hooves."_

* * *

Blood Clop and Crimson Tail, along with several other Blood Hooves were doing their best to cut down as many trees as they could. They were feverishly using the old tools left in Three Leaf's shed to block the main pathway out of Everfree Forest. The plan was to cut them in and rush the carriage with as much force as possible in hopes they could break one of the doors and get to them.

Blood Clop would of course give them the chance to become friends peacefully, for nopony would want to give a bad impression. It just wouldn't be good for everypony if that happened. When they would arrive, he would have his fellow blood hooves push down a tree behind them to prevent them from escaping.

He was confident the plan was sound and when he came up with it, Grey Hoof gave him his blessing. He did make it a point not to bring along Slick Jaw and Fester Mane, as those two were just plain incompetent. They would most likely take the easiest task and wind up screwing it up. Good thing Grey Hoof let him choose the pack, and with those two out of his way, he was sure Crimson Tail would be impressed at his plan.

He got confirmation on that when she spoke to him in her wonderful raspy voice,

"Blood Clop, I must say this plan of yours looks pretty impressive."

"_Your right about that my dear."_

"But are you sure it will work?"

When he heard that, he did his best to reassure her that he knew what he was doing with all his confidence. Of course, he really didn't know what to expect from this encounter, but he knew he had never failed before, and that gave him confidence.

"Of course it will work Crimson Tail. When I saw the Alicorn, I noticed that she appeared rather tired and weak, so I wouldn't expect much resistance from her. As for the Human, his weapons concern me, but he only has two legs, which plays in our favor."

Crimson Tail then asked him,

"Why is it that an advantage to us Blood Clop?"

Blood Clop then continued while she listened to him in admiration.

"It works for us because we are naturally faster than him, and if we can out maneuver him, then we can get him. Plus if, no, when he becomes our friend, his weapons and tools will be at our disposal, and he can help us make more friends every year. Not to mention the Alicorn with him, I will personally let you build her new body."

Crimson Tail got especially excited about that little bit, with her eyes widening in excitement and she slightly jumped too.

"Wow, you have really thought this through haven't you?"

"Yes I have, after all I was the first to be accepted by Sunny Town remember?"

"Yes, and I remember when you first made me your friend. I was nervous at first but…now I'm glad to have become your friend. And I don't think I have ever thanked you for the nice tail you gave me, much less the body. It is my favorite color after all."

This gave Blood Clop a great opportunity, and he hoped that she would accept it. If not he would look pretty bad in front of the other Blood Hooves who ever still busy cutting down the trees.

"Well…there is one thing you could do.."

"Yes.."

He then looked at the ground, took a breath and then asked what he had been waiting for all day.

"When this is all over, would you like to dance with me at the party?"

"_Here is it Blood Clop, the moment you have been waiting for.."_

He looked back at her and he could see her lovely red eyes widen up.

"_Uh oh..she's going to say no."_

"YES!" said Crimson Tail in an evil but girly voice.

"Really?"

"Yes Blood Clop, I have been waiting for you to ask me for a while now."

"Well, then…I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

They both just looked at each other for a few seconds, giving off their unique evil smiles and then one of the other Blood Hooves said something.

"Blood Clop! I can see something coming this way!" said an Blood Hoof.

Blood Clop then focused his eyes as best as he could to get a better view. Sure enough, it was that damn human's carriage, but he couldn't really see very well due to the light it was shining.

"_I know they are there alright, and I will enjoy make you a new body human."_

Blood Clop immediately sprang into action, for this was going to be very interesting. He then quickly gave commands to his fellow friends,

"You three get on that side and you two get on his right side. You in the back, when they stop I want you to cut the tree and push it BEHIND them. We want them alive as much as possible and try to keep the carriage intact if you can."

Crimson Tail then attempted to move away from the front only to be stopped by Blood Clop's hoof.

"No Crimson Tail, you will be with me. We are doing this together.."

"Why…thank you Blood Clop."

"No problem, now let's make some new friends shall we?"

They both looked at each other one more time and then turned their heads towards the arrival of two but very unique potential "friends".

"_I hope this works…" _thought Blood Clop.

* * *

This was not good, not good at all. The damn Blood Hooves were much smarter than he thought. He had hoped that the show of force he displayed earlier would scare them off, but apparently when they're zombies, they don't give a damn. And these weren't just any zombies, these were one that could think. Konrad just couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Raccoon City was infested by these damn things, but that ridiculous scenario was irrelevant to his situation.

He had underestimated them and now they were blocking his and Princess Luna's escape. He had made the oath to her and now he was going to have to fulfill it. He then took a quick look at the Blood Hooves to get an idea of what the situation was. He could only see two in front but they were most likely the leaders of the group. If they were as smart as they had shown themselves to be, then it was likely they were surrounded. He took a quick look on Luna's window and didn't see anything, but he had no doubt they were there. He briefly caught a quick glimpse of her fear and she was shaking in it.

"_I will protect you Luna, that I promise and that I will do."_

He then turned to his side to get a look and saw only one blood hoof, who was trying to hide behind a tree, but did a rather poor job. There had to be at least two on each side, for that's what he would have done if he were in their horse shoes. He took a quick look into the rear view mirror and saw nothing. He decided that he was simply going to find another way out of the forest and out run them with the Bronco. Then they surprised him even more.

Just as he put the truck into reverse, he heard something snap and crash.

SNAP! CCCRRASHHHH!

It sounded a lot like a…

"_TREE! Shit! They boxed us in! How the hell, can a bunch of damn zombies cut trees?!"_

Princess Luna also noticed the situation behind them too, for they both a saw a tree that wasn't there a second ago. Then a Blood Hoof jumped on the newly fallen tree and gave them the same evil stare that Necro Hoof had given Konrad before he killed him. Then they both heard a voice call out to them. They both turned their heads towards the front window, and noticed that one of the Blood Hooves in front of them standing on a tree was trying to talk to them.

It appeared to be a stallion while the other on his left was a mare, a rather intimidating one he had to admit. She had a bright crimson red man and tail that made her unique compared to the others, while the Stallion's Hooves were extremely bloody compared to the others.

"_Eeyup! Their definitely the leader's alright, though I might as well hear what they have to say."_

"Standby Luna, I'm going to roll my window _slightly_ down. I need to hear what they have to say."

Poor Princess Luna, she was really freaked out about this whole ordeal enough, and the only thing Konrad could do was pay stay strong. It was a shame that rubbing her hoof wouldn't solve anything. She replied with her horn glowing slightly blue,

"Okay Konrad, but I'll have you know we will NOT surrender!"

"Wasn't an option your Majesty, I'm just going to stall for time and I'll lock the doors. Get ready for anything."

"I trust your judgment Konrad." Luna Replied while looking at the Blood Hooves in front of her.

Konrad also took the time to lock the doors with the auto lock, and a soft click was heard. Luna briefly observed how Konrad lock the doors and made a mental note to herself of how to unlock it. Konrad then slowly rolled the window to a tiny crack, enough to hear the freaks in front. And boy where they fucking creepy.

"Hu-MAN and Alicorn! Do not fear us! We only wish to show you the true meaning of friendship! There are many horrible things out there in the world that you do not know about! We only wish to protect you, and show you happiness. If you will accept us as friends, we will give you the wonderful protection that all of us share. You will never have to worry about disease, food and loss of companionship. Please come out and be with us. Nopony wants to be enemies, we only want to be your friends. Please accept our hoof in friendship."

Konrad was completely taken aback by what the Blood Hoof said. This thing was really a true Blood Hoof alright. It was a completely evil pony with a serious fucked up version of friendship that was so prominently displayed on the show. He also was not surprised that the leader said the word "HU-MAN" like a damn Ferengi.

Konrad then looked at Princess Luna and asked,

"I take it friendship is a big thing around here?"

Princess Luna then looked at him and said,

"Yes it is Konrad. My sister is a big believer in it, as well as I…but this is anything but friendship, and I for one do not wish to their friend at ALL!"

"Glad we are on the same page. Get ready Luna we're going to make a break for it."

This confused Luna, was he suggesting they abandon the truck?!

"Konrad! I am not going to leave this vehicle, even though I'm not fond of it!"

"Wasn't what I meant Luna. Remember what I said about his truck's role?"

In fact, she did remember what he said earlier when he was blabbing about it. It didn't interest her in the least bit but she listened. He said something about it being an off road..

"You're not going to do what I think you are.."

"_Sorry my Princess, but you know it has to be done."_

"Sorry Luna, but we have no other choice. I hope your horn is really though because you are going to hate my truck even more!"

"_If I die, I go out in style!"_

Before she could respond, he rolled the window up after shouting a phrase she didn't recognize.

"Let's do this! LEEEROOOY JEEENKIINSS!"

* * *

It was loud, exotic and above all, it was angry. Was it a war cry? Who was this Leroy Jenkins? Right now it didn't matter, as it served to get her adrenaline going. She readied her horn to cast any spell against these vile, evil creatures that should not even exist in her kingdom.

Konrad then had kicked the truck's gear in to drive, she should know, he blabbed about it after all even though he said he wouldn't.

"_Males…get them talking about something so boring and they won't shut up."_

"_Ha! What makes you think females are so different? And I if I may remind you that you are in battle?!"_

Luna then snapped back out of her thoughts as the truck made an immediate sharp left turn and began to drive off the pathway. While this happened a blood hoof appeared out of nowhere and tried to climb on the hood of the truck. It couldn't maintain a good grounding due to the smoother surface and promptly fell forward before the truck accelerated.

When it did, a sickening bump was heard and the ruck slightly bounced up and down before continuing off the pathway. Luna thought she heard a scream, but since it was Blood Hoof, her concern for it was none existent. The ride got very uncomfortable was the truck was bouncing up and down like never before. Their speed wasn't as fast as it had been on the pathway, but they were moving at least.

It would appear that the Blood Hooves never suspected that the truck could go off the pathway. Luna was glad at their error in judgment, but then realized that the horn was hitting the roof constantly as Konrad had warned. An Alicorn's horn was indeed very tough and it would take a lot more than this to break it, but that didn't mean it was comfortable.

Then Luna turned to her side window and noticed something. It was a Blood Hoof and it was somehow holding onto the side of the door! The Luna realized that it had jammed it's front hooves between the door lever in an attempt to open the door. Fortunately for her, Konrad's foresight to lock the door prevented the damn thing from opening it.

It was trying to give her an scary look, but it's predicament of being stuck made the intended feat impossible. Using her magic, she rolled the window down to shoot it with a magic bolt. Her horn charged up and the pain was still there but it was getting less and less painful every use. The Blood Hoof then screamed a gurgle noise to scare her, but it fell short as a night Blue hue of magic energy smashed right into its head producing a sickening crunch.

ZAP! CRUNCH!

The former Blood Hoof's head was then sent flying into the forest and its body went limp and fell away from the truck tumbling into the forest ground.

"HAZZAH! How many points to do I receive?" shouted Luna who then laughed, remembering last year's Nightmare Night celebration in Ponyville.

"Good one Luna! You get five billion points, but I'm afraid they don't matter unless you're alive till the end!"

"_Damn man….I killed one…"_

"_Having fun?"_

Roll the window up!

"_This is not my idea of fun!"_

"_With him it seems to be.."_

"_He is merely inspiring confidence in me.."_

LUNA! Pay Attention! Roll the window back up!

Luna snapped back out of her thoughts again and she was frantically trying to roll the window up using her magic. She wanted to save her strength for more powerful magic late on, but she just didn't know how to roll the window up using her hooves. If she did have some practice she would have done so.

"_Are you foaling me Luna? Just do what he does, roll it up! You don't need to "grab" it like he does." Spoke Luna's conscious._

Luna then took her front part of her right hoof and rolled the window up in a circular motion. The window then went up with a little bit resistance but was then fully closed. The she looked at the tiny mirror outside the truck and noticed that the Blood Hooves were still trying to keep up with them. They were jumping over knocked down tree branches, running through brushes, and jumping over their fallen blood hoof "friend".

"_Evil beings, you will never know the true meaning of friendship."_

Luna was then knocked out of her thoughts as the truck started to swerve to the left side.

"WOAH! Konrad! What in Equestria are you doING! WATCH OUT!"

Then the truck swerved the right this time, but more sharply in order to avoid the tree. She felt her horn scrape the roof of the truck every time they swerved. The horn was tough but it was very uncomfortable, and she could hear the padding being ripped up. She really didn't care for this damn vehicle at all but since he didn't care that she puked in his car, she highly doubt he would care about the scratch.

He certainly had proved himself to practical so far as well as brave and..

"_Human lover…"_

Ignoring her conscious, the truck made another swerve, this time not to avoid a tree. There was a bump, the truck bounced up on the left side and then went back down.

*gurgly and loud* WHAAAAGHHHHH!

"PWNED! Oh I'm sorry Princess, HAZZAH!" shouted Konrad with a crazy smile on his face.

"_Well it looks like he is having fun too. Something in common you two have."_

"_Like I said he is insp…wait did he just make fun of me?"_

"KONRAD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"Can't hear you Luna! I'm too busy getting points!"

Konrad then just looked at her and laughed before returning his attention to driving.

"_Why the nerve of him! Nopony has every made fun of me before! I thought he was a gentleman!"_

"_Maybe it's just how he handles stress, considering you did the same thing just now. He is after all saving your life."_

"_Hmph! If he wants to play that game, I'll show him who the better player is."_

The truck every now and then would swerve to avoid a tree or attempt to run a blood hoof over but the blood hooves would merely just dodge. It seemed that Konrad was trying to find a way out of the forest or at least get back on the other side of the pathway, but the darkness made it very difficult to do so.

Then another Blood Hoof, by some unknown means, got on the front of the hood. It had wedged its hoof in between some strange thin black appendages outside of the window. This surprised both of them and Konrad was trying to swerve to throw it off. His efforts weren't very effective, as he was most likely trying to see what was beyond the Blood Hoof and still control of the vehicle.

"Get the fuck off my truck bitch!"

If it weren't for the Blood Hoof trying to get through the car, Luna would have been very shocked to hear such vulgar language. Though she really didn't blame him considering the danger they were in.

"_You did swear earlier too."_

Luna did have to admit, her voice did have a point, and it wasn't a life threatening situation when she had done so. Then she turned her attention back to the Blood Hoof. The damn thing just gave her an evil glare, and just kept staring at her. If appeared to have been one of the two Blood Hooves that were looking at them on the tree earlier.

It appeared to have been mare, and it had a Crimson Red Mane and Tail. Then it spoke while Konrad was swerving the truck,

"Come with us, leave the human now and I can make you my friend! You'll like the new body I will give you!"

"NO! I WILL NEVER BECOME EVIL LIKE YOU!"

The truck swerved again to the right, and the Blood Hoof almost lost her hoofing, but stayed firm.

"It's okay Princess Alicorn, you'll be safe with.."

"SHE'S NOT INTERESTED!" shouted Konrad.

Luna then noticed Konrad pull something out of his leg pocket and held it in his right hand. It was a strange upside down L shape object made of metal. He then aimed it at the Blood Hoof, and pulled what appeared to be some sort of trigger.

"_Oh no this is going to be loud if it is what I think.."_

_POP! POP! POP!_

"AHH!" was all that Luna shouted.

The noise was ringing in her lowered ears and then she noticed the Blood Hoof's legs collapse, and then fell of the truck's right side. There was no bump, which meant that Konrad did not run it over. Luna was disappointed that the beast was not finished, but the danger in front was gone.

"Damn Blood Hoof! You made me shoot my windshield!"

Luna then turned to face Konrad, with a confused look.

"_Does this truck mean that much to him? It must be a human thing."_

He then was trying to avoid tree after tree, moving the car left and right. He then took a quick look at her and then turned his attention back to the forward view.

"Are you okay Luna?"

"I'm okay Konrad and I'm sorry about your truck."

"Don't worry, it's just a truck, your safety means infinitely more to me."

That made her slightly smile, despite going through another bump.

"_So my safety is very important to him. He definitely is.."_

"_Like him more now?"_

Luna didn't get a chance to respond as the truck suddenly started to lurch forward. It turned out to be a very steep decline. And if that wasn't enough, there were tiny trees in the way. Konrad did his best to avoid them, but it seemed that every turn he made only made it worse. There were a series cracks heard, and bumps to truck and they made her head even more uncomfortable.

BUMP! CRACK! BUMP! CRACK! BUMP! CRACK!

Luna was really not enjoying this at all, her horn was hitting the ceiling even harder now and she was losing her balance in her seat. Then there was the face that they were essentially falling forward going faster than they were level. This gave her a very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, just like earlier when she vomited.

She tried to compensate for her balance by resting her front hooves on the dashboard, but found that task just as difficult. She then shouted to in her royal Canterlot voice Konrad as he failed miserably in avoiding the trees,

"DO YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO HIT…EVERY

BUMP CRACK!

…SINGLE

BUMP CRACK!

…ONE!"

BUMP CRACK!

"Sorry Luna! There are too many of them, just think of them as "extra points"!"

"_How can he possibly try to be humorous at a time like this?!"_

"FORGIVE ME IF I WITHHOLD MY ENTHUSIASM!"

BUMP CRACK!

Konrad then just started to laugh briefly then swore as he hit another tree, again.

"DAMN! When the hell are we going to get out of the forest?"

"_At least he isn't doing it on purpose. I guess I took my stress out on him."_

"I wish I knew the answer to that one!" replied Luna who started to feel a little guilty for shouting at him, for all he was really doing was keeping her alive.

Then both of them got an answer, in the form of water. Luna then screamed for a split second before all of a sudden she realized she had accidentally hit the seat belt release button. Her head then flew forward, hitting the dash board straight on. She felt a sharp pain and then all of a sudden, blackness.

* * *

Konrad was pissed, very pissed, as these Blood Hooves just would not give up. They had shown that they weren't push overs, and that performed a very clever ambush. He was very glad the they forgot to box them in on the sides, for if they did, the fight would have gotten much worse. If it had happened like that, Luna might not have made it, and he just could not live with himself if that did happen.

"_No use thinking about what could have happened. This is now and I have to keep her safe."_

Konrad was trying his damn best not to let them catch up, he could see them in the mirrors running after them. Had this been a dirt road, he easily would have outran them. Instead they were off the road, and into the forest full of bushes and trees. He was doing his best to avoid them, and he was sure Luna was freaked out.

However she gave him a big surprise that he did not expect to happen. He didn't even know there was a Blood Hoof stuck to the door on her side , and it turned out she learned how to roll the windows up and down. He briefly witnessed the event rather quickly before he was forced to turn his attention back to driving.

ZAP! CRUNCH!

"HAZZAH! How many points to do I receive?" shouted Luna who then laughed.

That killed Konrad, she just made the same quote as she did on the show. Not to mention that, she just blew the head off of a Blood Hoof! It was freaking awesome!

"_Why don't you tell her that?" spoke Ian in his mind._

"_Sure, just remember that I'm the badass though."_

"_Oh sure, go ahead and ruin her moment for some renegade points…jerk."_

"_Why the fuck not! My award winning cocky attitude will impress her. Besides I can't get beat by a female, no matter how…"_

"_I know your bronyness is in there somewhere."_

"_Renegade points here I come."_

Konrad then took the renegade option, speaking like a jerk.

"Good one Luna! You get five billion points, but I'm afraid they don't matter unless you're alive till the end!"

"_Good one Commander Shepard, I hope your face contorts with orange implants." Said Ian._

"_Hahah, that was funny, and you know it. Hold on a minute.."_

Konrad noticed that she was pouting and while funny it was, he needed her to get the window up.

"Roll the window up!" said Konrad.

Luna didn't reply or do anything, as she still had the pout on her face.

"_Were the points worth it Commander Brony?" said Ian again._

Ignoring Ian, Konrad then shouted a bit louder to get her to roll the window up.

"LUNA! Pay Attention! Roll the window back up!"

She then snapped out of her thoughts and then attempted to roll the window back up. But she surprised him again by using her hoof to roll it up instead of her magic. It would seem that being hand less was not that much of a handicap after all.

Konrad then noticed that there was a tree up ahead that he didn't notice earlier, most likely due to watching her pull the window up. He then made the truck turn very hard to the left to avoid the tree. His sharp turn elicited a shout from Luna,

"WOAH! Konrad! What in Equestria are you doING! WATCH OUT!"

There was another tree that he saw coming, and took the opportunity to swerve again. This time when they did turn, he heard a slight rip come from Luna's direction. Her horn had severely scraped the crap out of the roof above her.

"_Meh, no big deal, it's just a truck wound."_

Konrad then noticed that there was a blood hoof trying to match the speed of the truck on his side. No doubt that it was going to attempt to do the same thing like it had on Luna's side. He slowly let go on the gas to let it over take his door just a bit. The Blood Hoof then picked up speed and sure enough, attempted to wedge its hooves on the door handle outside.

"_Wrong move fucker."_

Konrad then made the truck turn sharply to the left and caught the Blood Hoof underneath. The truck then bounced a bit on the left side and Konrad heard what the needed to hear.

*gurgly and loud* WHAAAAGHHHHH!

"PWNED! Oh I'm sorry Princess, HAZZAH!" shouted Konrad with a lulz smile on his face.

"_Wow you are really trying to mess with her aren't you. Don't you have enough renegade points?"_

"_Nyope!"_

"KONRAD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" shouted Luna.

"_I love trolling"_

"_Are trying to get her pissed at you?"_

"_Just for the points remember?"_

"_You better hope they come in handy, because you are really overshadowing your paragon points." Warned Ian._

"Can't hear you Luna! I'm too busy getting points!" Konrad spoke laughing on the inside at his own double meaning.

He then took a quick look at her and she was wearing the same Princess Pout from earlier. He couldn't help but laugh. This was all too damn funny!

"_I love getting points, and she has a very cute Princess pout face."_

"_I hope she beats you at your game."_

Konrad then just performed his epic troll face in his mind and then went back to work driving. He really had no idea where the pathway was. Every now and then a tree would appear and he would dodge it, and the Blood Hooves were still on their tails so to speak. He attempted to do the same trick as he did earlier, but it would appear that they weren't stupid or were learning very quickly.

"_Fuck me! Is this the hard difficulty of SotB?"_

He got his answer as a Blood Hoof, through some unknown means, jumped on his truck's hood. The damn things scared the crap out of him, though not literally. The Blood Hoof then wedged its front hooves in between his windshield wipers. He had no clue as to how the wipers didn't just open or break off, but they held fast and so did the Blood Hoof.

It was that damn creepy Mare Blood Hoof that stood beside the really Bloody Hooved Stallion that spoke like a zombie Reaper. There was no way Konrad was going to let this bitch get to them, though he was surprised it didn't just try clopping through the windshield. He swerved the truck as best as he could in an attempt to throw it off, but the Mare Blood Hoof didn't budge at all.

Not only did he have this thing on his truck, he also still had to pay attention to what was in front of the truck. If they hit a tree they all could die, and that was a no-no for Konrad. The Blood Hoof didn't do anything for a few seconds, as all it did was watch Luna.

"_Why the hell is it just watching her and not me?"_

"_Like the undead mare's I see."_

Konrad then just shook Ian's voice out of his head and then swerved to avoid two large trees. The Blood Hoof Mare still held on and this pissed Konrad off even more.

"Get the fuck of my truck bitch!"

The Blood Hoof just ignored him and then finally spoke after trying to creep Luna out.

"Come with us, leave the human now and I can make you my friend! You'll like the new body I will give you!"

"_I don't think it's going to work you undead cunt!"_

"NO! I WILL NEVER BECOME EVIL LIKE YOU!"

"_That's my girl!"_

"_Awwww.."_

"_Shut up Ian."_

Konrad was really starting to get fed up with this Blood Hoof Mare, he hoped something would pop up soon. He attempted to swerve the truck again and it almost worked, but the undead mare still held firm.

"_Damn! Give up already! This creepy pasta crap is getting old!"_

But give up it did not, for it spoke again still trying its best to convince Luna to become one of them.

"It's okay Princess Alicorn, you'll be safe with.."

Then the Renegade symbol appeared in the corner of his right eye and he gave into it immediately.

"SHE'S NOT INTERESTED!"

He then reached for his Makarov pistol, and aimed it at the Blood Hoof pulling the trigger three times.

_POP! POP! POP!_

"AHH!" shouted Luna.

He didn't blame her, the shots were pretty loud as they were in the vehicle. Konrad noticed that the Blood Hoof then collapsed on the hood and then fell of the truck on Luna's side. He actually meant to shoot it in the head, but due to the bumpiness and one hand shooting, he hit only its hooves. It was better than nothing and unfortunately, there wasn't an after bump which meant he didn't run it over.

"_Well, at least the points came in handy. Fucking bitch!"_

Konrad then noticed that there were three bullet holes in his windshield and that got his blood pumping, as if it hadn't been already.

"Damn Blood Hoof! You made me shoot my windshield!"

He then took a quick look at Luna to make sure she was okay, and saw a confused look on her face.

"_Wonder what she is confused about?"_

"_Maybe your love of the truck over her?"_

"_Yeah right, she is way more important to..."_

Konrad then caught himself at about what he was going to say and then realized there were some things that even he couldn't deny.

"_I know Konrad but you need to tell her that yourself."_

Swallowing his pride he then spoke to Luna,

"Are you okay Luna?"

"I'm okay Konrad and I'm sorry about your truck."

"Don't worry, it's just a truck, your safety means infinitely more to me."

"_Fine Ian, I mean it."_

"_Now here comes the Brony admission…"_

"_Not today Ian."_

Then all of a sudden the Truck lurched forward, and fell downward the truck went. Konrad didn't even see the steep incline at all, due to the darkness, and forest brush despite having his head beams on. To make it even worse, there were small but very annoying little trees everywhere in their path. He did his damn best avoid them but every time he went to make a turn, the truck would then hit another and another tree.

BUMP! CRACK! BUMP! CRACK! BUMP! CRACK!

"_Shit! I hate these goddamn trees!"_

Then, out of nowhere, Luna in her shouted at Konrad as if it were _his_ fault the truck kept hitting a tree.

"DO YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO HIT…EVERY

BUMP CRACK!

…SINGLE

BUMP CRACK!

…ONE!"

BUMP CRACK!

"Sorry Luna! There are too many of them, just think of them as "extra points"!"

"FORGIVE ME IF I WITHOLD MY ENTHUSIASM!"

BUMP CRACK!

That line definitely caught Konrad's attention. He looked at her face real quick and confirmed that her facial expression was the same as it was on the show.

"_This is just too grand! Princess Luna is not amused!"_

Konrad couldn't help but chuckle at the funny meme moment. But it was soon cut short as the trees were picking up in intensity. The frustration as really getting to him, it was like nature was trolling him now.

"DAMN! When the hell are we going to get out of the forest?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that one!" replied Luna.

As if fate couldn't throw anything worse at them, it did just that, by having the incline even out into water! The Bronco's front end was partially submerged into water, but thank god it didn't go any further than that. Knowing that the truck was useless, unless towed out, Konrad killed the engine and then went to check on Luna.

"Damn, that was rough eh Luna?...Luna?"

Konrad looked at her and noticed that she had somehow came undone from her seat belt. Her head was resting on the dashboard.

"SHIT! LUNA! WAKE UP NOW!"

Unfortunately, she wasn't responsive, and then he unbuckled himself and went to check up on her. He was trying to feel for a pulse but didn't know that much about horses' Anatomy. He then just observed her, noticing she had a slight bump on the forehead albeit a bit cartoony. He noticed that she was breathing which was a very good thing.

It appeared that she had just got knocked out by hitting the dashboard, and Konrad was relieved to know that she wasn't dead. Still he had to get her out of the truck ASAP, no doubt that the Blood Hooves would take advantage of they stayed there any longer. He first got out of the truck grabbing his AKM, and scanned the area.

They had fallen quite far from the upper part of the decline, and Konrad was relieved that he didn't see any Blood Hooves nearby. The small trees made it easy to see anything within 200 yards, and he noticed the pathway they made while coming down. Konrad then realized that he would have to get Luna across the other side of the river, to stay ahead from the Blood Hooves, and at the same time keep her safe.

He slung the rifle over his neck and went to her side of the truck. He used his keys to open the door and he then carefully pulled her out of the truck in the most dignified manner he could. And what a wonderful feeling it was to finally hold her. She was a lot lighter than he expected she would be, maybe around 80 pounds?

Her coat was as soft as it was before, and her mane was unlike anything he ever felt. It was like silk mixed with hair, it was so soft and wonderful despite being less bright as it normally was on the show. He could also detect the slight scent of…Lavender? He only wished he could hold her under better circumstances, but he had a job to do. His first Priority was to get her across the river.

Konrad also realized that he couldn't leave the SVD behind too and stood there trying to figure out how to get both of them across at the same time. He then decided to sling the SVD around Princess Luna's back, and then carry her at the same time. Wasting no time he decided to do just that.

After he slung the SVD around her back, he then grabbed her front hooves and propped her on her hind legs. He then turned his back against her, still holding the front hooves, and then grabbed her bottom hooves real quick. It was like carrying a person your back except that is a was an Alicorn and he proceeded to make his way towards the water.

The water wasn't that cold, but it still wasn't pleasant. He noticed that that the water was getting more deeper by the second, and it was getting close to his chest line. Thank God that was how far it got, for he eventually made his way over to the other side. After walking towards a small bush like area, he gently set her down and used his Shemagh to dry her off. He then squeezed the excess water here and there, after taking the SVD off of her and setting it on the ground.

He then checked her again and noticed that her mane was not as dim as it was before, but still it wasn't like it usually was. He then used his Shemagh to cover her mane up, and when it was done, she almost looked like Muslim woman with it on. Konrad that she was so pretty in the new look, but then again he always thought that of her.

Only a tiny part of her man could be seen, and unfortunately, there wasn't much her could do for her tail, other than dry it off. He was very careful when he did it though, as he didn't want to touch her inappropriately.

"_Aww you care for her so much that you would protect her modesty!"_

"_Even I am not that much of a renegade Ian. No way would I ever do that to her or anypony for that matter."_

"_I think you are going to get a lot of points for this, but then again the points don't matter right?"_

"_The points do matter!"_

"_Sure they do."_

Konrad then decided to take look at the other side of the river to see if the Blood Hooves made it. The Blood Hooves were there alright though they weren't near the truck. There were four of them standing in a line formation on top of the steep decline, specifically where they had come though before making their own pathway. They were looking back and forth, side to side, no doubt they were trying to find out where they were.

Konrad had left the doors of the truck open and that must have given away the fact that they weren't in the truck.

"_I guess they are more interested in us than my vehicle, then again you can't make a truck into a blood hoof."_

Then Konrad decided to take this time to try and snipe a few of them. He went back and picked up the SVD. He decided to pick off the one on his far right, crouched on his right knee and aimed it right at him. He used the range estimation reticle and determined that they were roughly 400 yards away. Konrad then set the elevation to the '4' position, and then aimed it at the Blood Hoof.

He noticed that it was the same one that had called him a 'HU-MAN', and was no doubt the leader. Then just as he was finished aiming at him, the Blood Hoof then looked directly at Konrad's eyes! It gave a very evil glare and this time, it definitely freaked out Konrad unlike the one that called himself Necro Hoof did.

"_Get a hold of yourself! He's trying to psyche you out!"_

Konrad then simply shook of his fear and replaced it with anger and started to squeeze the trigger. But the shot never came as the Blood hoof's eyes then widened, as no doubt it realized about what Konrad was going to do. It immediately ran away back into the darkness of the forest and left the other three Blood Hooves confused as to why their leader just left.

Konrad then simply took the next target of opportunity and aimed at the one that was next to him. He slowly squeezed the trigger and….

KRACK!

The SVD produced a low flash due to the flash hider that it used and Konrad, after recovering from the recoil, aimed back at the blood hooves. He had scored a direct hit at the blood hoof that he aimed at and killed it for sure. The other two blood hooves then, for some unknown reason, used their jaws to pull their former comrade back into the forest with them.

"_I doubt it is to save their "friend's" life."_

Konrad then aimed one more time and he couldn't see anything else. Satisfied he scared them off, then scanned the area. There was nothing as far as he could see, and he then made his way back towards Luna. He looked at her and she seemed so peaceful, all he really wanted to do now was lay next to her and hold her and…

"_Are you sure you're not a brony yet?"_

Konrad didn't even bother to reply as he pondered his next move. He had no idea where he was now as he only had a vague recollection of the layout in Everfree Forest. He realized he could try to find the ruins and take refugee there, the place would no doubt be a very good tactical stand point, but he really just wanted to get out of there with Luna. Unfortunately, he had no idea if he was on the right side at all!

"_I guess I'll just carry Luna on my back and hope I find something."_

He then went over to Luna and repeated the same thing he did to get her across the river and then made his way down the river. He really hoped this would lead him somewhere, but it didn't lead him to somewhere rather it lead him to something else. And that something was swimming in the water, it was big and it was coming his way!

"_Shit! This can't be happening! How worse can it be? It is an alligator? Wait a minute, don't tell me its…"_

All of a sudden, Konrad then saw the sight of that damn freaking, fa-

"_Konrad…remember tolerance?"_

"_Fine! Sea Serpent that displays qualities in which I find very unappealing due to many various reasons that are inappropriate for verbal disclosure. Is that politically correct enough for you?!"_

"_Better."_

It was the Sea Serpent alright, the one that fans called 'Steve Magnet' due to a close caption error, and he was just cruising along humming the…..

"_Is he humming the MLP theme?"_

"_It would seem so."_

Konrad knew that , despite not liking this character, he could really use this guy's help to get out of the forest or at least get Princess Luna out.

"_Be careful Konrad, try not to freak him out."_

Konrad then simply shouted out to the Sea Serpent,

"HEY! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

The Sea Serpent then just froze for 5 seconds, and then looked around until he spotted Konrad holding Princess Luna. He had a look of fear on his face, and Konrad was afraid he might attack him. The Sea Serpent then slowly widened his eyes and then slowly opened his mouth reveling several of his teeth, which unsurprisingly were very clean.

"_Oh great! Don't tell me he is going too…"_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Steve Magnet in his very effeminate voice.

"_Do what he just did."_

'Steve' then just closed his eyes and put his off arm to his face doing to classic 'Oh the humanity!' gesture and then continued to shout,

"OH the horror! Monster! Help! Ponynapper! AAAAHHHHH!"

Then the serpent, know by fans as Steve, just swam past Konrad and Luna at a rate that almost matched his truck, while screaming the whole way. This pissed off Konrad greatly as he did nothing but the damn thing its attention. Konrad then yelled at the thing with both anger and frustration,

"GET BACK HERE YOU GUTLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

But it was no use as Steve was long gone and another chance of escape slipped right through his fingers.

"_Damn and I could have used his help! Now he is definitely my least favorite character, aside from the Blood Hooves."_

"_Maybe if you had more paragon points you could have gotten him to help you."_

"_And what do you mean by 'paragon'? No way I'm going to act 'Paragon' towards that guy. Besides I thought the points didn't matter?"_

"_Well..maybe a little.."_

Konrad then sighed to himself, ignored Ian, and then wished that Luna were awake. He then decided to turn into the forest on his side in hopes that he would find the ruins. He was pretty sure it was on this side of the river, and if and when he did find it, he would do his best to get Luna awake, for he was starting to miss her company.

"_At least I still get to hold her for a little while."_

Konrad then slightly squeezed her bottom hooves and then picked up his pace to make his way towards the ruins.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone! This chapter was hard as hell to write, mostly due to the action and humor insertion. I think it turned out okay, but the scene near the river could have been better. Poor Luna! She isn't having a good night at all, but it looks like Konrad might have some competition for points now! Anyway, work on Chapter 9 has been started. It will mostly be Apple Bloom and the other minor characters. Tying everything together is going to tough, but I think I can pull it off. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you like it!


	9. UZI 4 U

Apple Bloom was still inside the dark abandoned house, and was wondering if the mysterious pony even came in here. There was no sign of her, however for all there was in the house: a broken table, a broken bed, and a fireplace. The house certainly smelled rather gross, it was like something was burnt and stinky.

"_Now Ah wonder why in the hay somepony left this place in such a mess and where did she go? There's nothing here but this junk."_

Apple Bloom certainly felt that it was complete waste if nopony lived in here, nor took care of it. It could at least be used for something. Apple Jack certainly wouldn't have let the house go to waste.

"_Well, then again she did let her old club house go to waste until she let me have it."_

That memory made Apple Bloom wish she was back home at Sweet Apple Acres with her family. She was starting to miss her them, but having a party was something she just couldn't pass up. No doubt she would get a stern talking to for being home late, but she didn't care about that, for she would still work on Nightmare Night and not spend time with her.

"_Ah just want to have fun at a party. Ah haven't had much fun lately."_ thought Apple Bloom with her sad face.

Apple Bloom then snapped out of her thoughts as she began to search the one room house. It was awfully dark, and not much could be seen with the exception of the sun light coming through the door. That still confused her as to why the Sunny Town was rather well…sunny. It had been dark when Twilight Sparkle and she had been walking through Everfree forest's main pathway towards Ponyville, but for some reason this unknown town had been bright as day.

"_These Sunny Towners are a bit weird, but they sure are nice folk!"_

Apple bloom still didn't see anything new at all and was wondering if there was anything left to search. Realizing that she hadn't check the fireplace, however ridiculous it may seem, she made her way over to it. As she got closer though, she got a bad feeling as if something wasn't right. She saw that there was a lot of ash in the fireplace, as if somepony made a fire recently. Confused at this, she made a much closer observation. It looked like something was inside the ash pile and this made her even more curious.

It seemed like an ordinary ash pile, but she decided to blow the ashes away, and immediately regretted it. It became more apparent as she blew the ashes away that there was something in there that shouldn't be there. It almost looked like a…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Apple Bloom.

It was a skeleton of a pony! Apple Bloom was immediately terrified at the sight before here. She had never seen remains of a pony before and her innocent outlook on life was suddenly taking a turn for the worse way too early. To make things even worse and creepy, the fire place suddenly lit on fire!

FLOOM!

She immediately back up and fell on her hind legs, trying to push herself back away from the horrible sight before her. The fire place was burning at an incredibly fast and violent rate, as it got brighter and brighter. The increasing flooming noise didn't make anything better at all.

FLOOM! FLOOM! FLOOM!

Apple Bloom just merely shouted at the sight before her,

"NO NO NO NO EEEEAAAKKK!"

Then, to make matters worse, the sunlight outside suddenly disappeared, leaving her in total darkness with the fireplace that was still burning. Apple Bloom immediately got on all four of her legs and then ran outside the door at fast as she bucking could. She had to let the ponies of Sunny Town know about what was wrong concerning about this house. She felt a bit guilty about giving them bad news, considering they were having a party.

"_Don't worry girl, Ah'm sure they'd understand about this, they are friendly after all. They will protect me!"_

Unfortunately for Apple Bloom, she had no idea the how 'friendly' ponies of Sunny Town would be. It was going to be quite a nightmare for Apple Bloom this night, as she made her way towards her 'friends'.

* * *

Grey Hoof was currently around the punch bowl drinking the wonderful mix made by Three Leaf she made from those who refused 'friendship' from last year. He could see Starlet and Roneo dancing rather romantically together.

"_About time they became each other's special somepony. It only took about like what, one hundred years?"_

He also saw Three Leaf pulling Gladstone away from the punch she made; no doubt she was trying to become his special somepony. It was rather quite funny, as he was stumbling his way towards the opening field beside the party table. Grey Hoof knew why Gladstone didn't want to dance, and it was rather funny. It wasn't because he didn't like Three Leaf, he was actually in love with her, nor was it because he hated dancing. Rather it was because he just didn't know how and was afraid of looking bad in front of her!

"_Ha! Silly buddy of mine! When are you going to learn that she doesn't care? Just ask her out already!"_

This reminded Grey Hoof about his own romance needs, as there really weren't any available mares left in Sunny Town. Most of the new friends the ponies of Sunny Town made were already married or with some other Stallion when they were converted. He just wished for once that he could come across a mare that was available. Had Ruby not have had the mark...

"_Who knows, maybe something could have happened between us. Damn that mark." _thought Grey Hoof as he drank another sip of the punch.

He also noticed that Mitta was not having any fun, as she was just sitting down at the table watching everything. For many of the years they became protected, she had much fun with them. But now it seemed that things were getting old for her, and that she just didn't care. He would have asked her to dance, but the history of killing her daughter pretty much killed that idea.

Then he felt a disturbance in the town, and he stopped what he was doing. The others did the same as they felt it too. The party was now quiet, and nopony was moving. Somepony had discovered something, and Grey Hoof began to take an immediate accountability of everypony by pointing his right front hoof at all of them.

"Mitta, Roneo, Starlet, Gladstone, Three Leaf, and….

"_Apple Bloom...so you found the spot didn't you?"_

He had hoped to assume direct control of the little filly at the party, but it would appear that Ruby made her aware of her own grave.

"_So you are here Ruby, well you still aren't going to take our new friend away."_

Everypony was now staring at Grey Hoof, wondering what orders to expect from him. He sighed and then spoke to them.

"My ponies, it would seem Apple Bloom is aware of Ruby's fate. You all know that are form will change now. Let's prepare to receive her, I want everypony to spread out and get ready. We are not losing a new friend."

"Yes Grey Hoof!" they all spoke while Mitta just nodded.

"_At least Mitta is still on the same page with us." _thought Grey Hoof.

All of the Sunny Town ponies suddenly changed their form. Their party coats turned to dead grey and black, bones were being exposed, and their eyes turned red.

"YEA!" shouted Three Leaf, "I can't wait to turn her into our new friend. I have been waiting to go into our _cool _form all day. Isn't that right Gladstone?"

She then just looked at Gladstone who turned his head away in shyness. She giggled at this and ran ahead to meet Apple Bloom, with Gladstone following close behind. Grey Hoof chuckled a bit at that sight and Roneo ran ahead to ambush Apple Bloom should she get past them. Starlet and Mitta would stay behind to block the entrance. Grey Hoof decided that he would simply watch the entire event unfold between them, as he was the slowest.

"_Well, not the best way to introduce our true forms, but at least we can protect her from the bad world. Apple bloom, I can tell you are going to be very special to us."_

* * *

Konrad was currently holding Princess Luna on his back, as he walked through the forest on the other side of the river. He was really starting to get fatigued holding Luna on his back plus the gear he was carrying. He wasn't too concerned with the ammo he left behind in the Bronco, for it was still sealed in the spam cans and wooden crates and of course the Blood Hooves would have no use for it. Still it was a lot of ammo and a lot of money was paid for it.

Not only was the ammo left behind, his clothes and his rations were left behind too. He didn't have a choice really, as the Blood Hooves forced him to move away quickly. If he could, he definitely would go back and retrieve at least a ration or two. He also had an emergency medical kit in the truck far in the back. He definitely could have used that, if Luna's injuries were far worse than he observed.

"_I hope my Self Aid Buddy care training will work on an Equine Princess. The basics should still be the same…I think." _thought Konrad

"_Still care for her Konrad? I thought you weren't a furry lover." _Spoke Ian.

"_I'm not a furry lover dammit!"_

"_Your actions say otherwise."_

"_Look unless you are going to give me something useful, then just be quiet for now!"_

"_Okay…horse furry."_

Konrad continued to carry Luna some more, going around bushes, avoid twigs and branches to leave the least obvious trail behind. It was something he learned in survival school, and the fact that there was no snow made it a little bit easier. He made it about another 100 yards until he just couldn't go any further. He gently set Luna down next to a tree that happened to have some cover drooping down, which acted as a natural concealment.

He also took the SVD off of her and set it aside. He then sat next to her and then decided to try and observe her some more. She was still breathing, which was good news, and she had dried off a little bit more. Her mane was still covered in his Shemagh, and she just looked like she was at peace. The bump on her fore head had shrunk considerably, but was still there unfortunately.

"_How the hell did she come undone from the seat belt?" _

He continued to take a better look at her, making sure there weren't any other injuries that he missed earlier. He didn't find any more, which was great relief, and then he decided to take a look at her cutie mark. It was just like it was on the show, and it was strange how it was just like her coat. The mark was just as natural as the rest of her wonderful coat, and it was rather…

"_Yeah, she's pretty hot isn't she Konrad?"_

"_Like I said, I'm not a furry lover, just making sure she is okay that is all."_

Despite his denial, he was still looking at her flank as well as her cutie mark. He felt rather weird, and a bit of a pervert for looking at her like this. He then turned his attention to her wings as he never got much of a close look at them from earlier. They were singed slightly just like her mane was, but surprisingly her tail was not.

"_What the heck happened to her before I met her? And why was she out here all by herself? Did she get banished by Celestia just like in Super filly Adventure? If so I'm going to have to slap an Alicorn when I get to Canterlot, regardless of how powerful she is."_

Konrad then remembered that Luna said he needed to be escorted to Canterlot discreetly, so that meant she wasn't banished and left to fend for herself. That made him feel a bit better, but he still had no idea why she was out here, as she never did give him an explanation. He could only guess that this reality was some variation of SFA, as he had yet to see Apple Bloom, or Sunny Town.

He hoped that if he saw Apple Bloom, she would be on Sweet Apple Acres farm, smiling and having fun with the CMC. As for sunny Town, he didn't care at all, unless he accidently walked into Sunny Town, which would be extreme bad luck.

He also wondered what time period in Equestria he was in, as he only saw the episodes to the end of season two. He also wondered if season three was out yet. He had been so busy with work that he didn't even bother looking any of them up, that is if any were out. He would have to be very careful from now on aside from surviving the damn blood hooves. As cool as it would be to meet the mane 6 and Princess Celestia, he was dreading having to explain who he was and where he came from.

"_I'm really going to have to come up with something. I can't let them know they are a cartoon where I come from. I'll also have to stay away from the Discord statue, as having any interaction with that would be very unpredictable and chaotic."_

* * *

Now Discord was excited more than ever, as the voice he heard was getting louder and louder and clearer too. He heard something that he never thought he would hear anything like this from the strange voice.

"_My name! It knows my name! Oh you and I are so going to meet. The more chaotic you think, the more I am aware of you. Please keep going, I'm all ears. Now to summon some imaginary popcorn and chocolate milk."_

And in the chaotic mind of Discord, a class of chocolate milk and a bag of very buttery popcorn appeared. He looked at the popcorn and then instead of eating it, he decided to drink it.

SLURP!

And for the chocolate milk, he decided to just eat the class cup instead.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

When he was done consuming his imaginary chaotic snacks, Discord gave a loud belch and just relaxed on an imaginary couch in his chaotic thoughts, and began pondering what this new bring would look like.

"_He certainly will be a very interesting pony for sure, that is if he even is a pony at all. _ _I'm hoping that he isn't, because that would just be grander. Oh the chaos I can imagine with this one!"_

* * *

However worried Konrad may be about the future, he had to deal with the current situation he was in. He had an unconscious Princess, no sense of direction, no food or medical supplies, and only a vague guess of where he was in Everfree Forest. He really could use Princess Luna's company, and he hoped that she would know where the ruins were. It would be a good place to hide, and recover, and who knows maybe he could find something useful there.

Konrad suddenly wondered if the Blood Hooves were capable of passing through water. If so then he would have to keep moving. If they could not, then he would at least get a bit of time to go recover the rations and meds. The only place that he remembered that connected both sides together was the bridge near the ruins. It would be the same place that Nightmare Moon tempted Rainbow Dash to abandon her friends.

Ironically, he was taking care of the very same Alicorn that was Nightmare Moon.

"_Well she isn't Nightmare Moon anymore. Still, I wonder how she was transformed into Nightmare Moon. The show wasn't really clear if Nightmare Moon was an evil spirit or heck maybe I'm just over thinking it. Maybe I can ask her about it later."_

He then looked at Princess Luna again and was tempted to touch her wings, just to see what they felt like.

"_Just a quick touch around the edges wouldn't hurt."_

"_So much for being for protecting her modesty eh Konrad?"_

"_Be quiet, I'm just going to see what her wings feel like. It won't hurt at all."_

Konrad then took his right pointer finger and ran it along the outline of her left wing. It was just as he expected, like wings but incredibly soft like her coat. After about ten seconds, he stopped, thinking that what he did was wrong and regretted touching her without her permission. He also wondered how the heck his conscious supposedly knew that she didn't mind his touch.

Perhaps it was something he would never know but to be sure, he wouldn't touch her unless absolutely necessary, or unless she asked him too, however unlikely that would be. He then just sat there for a minute or two, continuing to look at her beauty. She was mesmerizing him more and more as the night went on. He still wasn't a furry lover or a brony for sure but there was something about her.

"_Dude, I'm telling you, if you aren't a brony by now, you will be later. I suggest you be kind to her a little bit more next time. I think you got enough Renegade points for now."_

"_I agree with you on the renegade points, but you're still wrong about the furry and brony thing._

"_When this is all over, you'll admit it for sure."_

"_Yeah whatever."_

He then looked at her some more an noticed that she was slightly shivering. It was now that he wished that he had his Mexican hoodie, for that usually kept him warm during fall. His top half of the Sniper suit was still wet, so that was out of the question.

"_Crap! How do I keep her warm or at the very least stop her shivering?"_

"_We'll you could create heat by ummm…rubbing her." _replied Ian.

Konrad stopped to contemplate that suggestion. When he was in survival school, he did that numerous times out in the field, and it certainly did help despite the -25 degree temperature. It certainly seemed sound enough and she was only shivering due to the water, and night fall temperature.

"_Strange though, I thought their coats kept them warm? I guess it is the water perhaps, but the temperature isn't even that cold." _thought Konrad.

"_What do you care, you have a legitimate reason to touch her now. It is what you wanted right? To touch her?"_

"_I'm just going to help her Ian, that is all and nothing more."_

"_You mean nothing more like what you did earlier, such as touching her wings?"_

Konrad then grunted in frustration as his conscious did have a point. There was no legitimate reason for Konrad to touch her wings other than for curiosity's sake. He then decided to just get it over with and hope that if she woke up, she wouldn't be furious or creeped out. That was the last thing he wanted to do, piss of a Princess Alicorn who could zap his head off.

He still wondered how magic would interact with him in this world. Some HiE fan fictions portrayed humans very weak against them and others portrayed them immune or invincible to magic. Considering how wrong he was about the Blood Hooves being dumb, he decided that he would lean toward the former just in case. He could always beg for forgiveness if she woke up all vengeful.

"_Like I said Konrad, she doesn't mind. Your paragon points were far more effective than you think.'_

"_Again, how would you know about that?"_

Konrad's conscious was merely silent at that question and it seemed that he wasn't going to answer it.

"_Well, Let's get this over with, I can't leave her shivering like that."_

Konrad then gently put his hands on her back and started to rub at a fast but gentle pace. After he rubbed her back, he moved onto her front hooves then her back hooves. He had to take her crystal horse shoes off in order to get the whole area effective rubbed. When the hooves were done he moved to her wings, and was very careful not to fluff them the wrong way. They were very cool to touch he had to admit, as he slowly extended them to get some twigs and tiny leaves out.

When that task was completed he continued to rub her back and she slowly but sure stopped shivering. He repeated the same pattern again, and again, until she stopped shivering. She looked a bit better now and she had considerably dried off. She still looked so peaceful just lying there and with her shivering gone, Konrad felt much better. He was glad that she didn't wake up and yell at him, plus zap him with magic.

He actually was contemplating laying down with her and holding her, but Konrad then decided that he would be pushing his luck. After all they only met like an hour or two ago. After observing for a few more minutes, he decided to put her shoes back on after massaging her hooves one more time. He still just could not get enough of feeling the touch of her coat, and now he really felt that he was going far.

"_I think that's enough for now. Maybe I should try to wake her up."_

Konrad then looked at Luna's eyes and realized that she was already waking up.

"_Oh shit! Was she aware of what I did? I hope she isn't pissed off!"_

"Luna! I'm glad you are awake you took a nasty bump to the head when we crashed. I'm sorry about the seat belt. I should have gotten it fixed a long time ago." Spoke Konrad apologetically.

She looked at him and gave him a weary smile, and spoke in a soft voice.

"It's not your fault Konrad, it is mine. I accidently hit the red button when the truck was falling…where are we?" finished Luna while looking around with her eyes.

"_Well, now I know how she got knocked out, but I still don't know why she was out here to begin with."_

"Well, I had to abandon the truck, it's useless until somepony pulls the front out of the water. I was able to carry you across the river, and both of us got wet, as you have probably noticed."

She then got up on her hind legs while propping herself up in the front. She then gave herself a look over and noticed that she wasn't as wet as he was and that her mane was covered up in his Shemagh. She then gave him a look of 'why is this on me?'

"I put it on you to prevent your mane from flailing all over the place and catching leaves and twigs. I hope you don't mind, but if I offended you I'm sorry."

He then gave her a nervous smile, and she just kept looking at him. She then just giggled and said,

"No Konrad, I'm actually quite flattered you took the time to help preserve my mane even though the circumstances are direr than my looks."

He visibly relaxed and then said,

"Well, I'm glad you approve, now for the good news. We're alive and we are away from the Blood Hooves for now."

She then frowned in anticipation of receiving the bad news. She raised her right eye brow and Konrad found that quite cute coming from her

"And..."

"Bad news is the Blood Hooves know we are on this side of the river, I was forced to leave behind some supplies, and our main method of transportation is gone."

She lowered her ears at the sound of the bad news and continued to frown while lowering her right eyebrow.

"To make even things worse, I have no idea what is on this side of the river, nor do I know if there is a way for them to cross over. They didn't seem to be willing or able to cross the river on their own, so I assume they will try to find a way over here. I was able to take another one out with that rifle over there, but three of them escaped. All in all we got four of them, but I'm sure they'll just keep coming."

She then lowered her head and spoke,

"Konrad… I'm sorry about your truck. I know it meant a lot to you, and I'm sure I wasn't the best passenger and-"

Then all of a sudden the paragon symbol appeared in the corner of his left eye. He, as always, gave into it and wondered what would come out of it this time. He hoped it would be something good.

At the beckoning of the blue symbol, he interrupted her by putting his left hand on the her equine shoulder and spoke sincerely.

"Hey, Luna…it's just a damn truck, a replaceable tool, and nothing more. I will never place it above the life of anypony, especially you…understand?"

She then slowly raised her head making eye contact with him. Her night blue eyes were once again looking into his and she slowly made a soft smile at him.

"_See, I told you your points worked."_

"_I thought you said they didn't matter."_

"_I think you figured that one out Commander Brony."_

Luna then just spoke softly and said,

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Konrad gave a smile of his own and went over to pick up the SVD. Luna then got up on all four legs and walked over to him. She looked at the SVD and then back at him. Konrad had no idea what she was thinking of right now, but he found out went she spoke.

"You know Konrad you certainly have a lot to carry, and I'll bet carrying me was exhausting. Perhaps I can assist you carrying your what did you call it? A rifle I believe."

Konrad was surprised at this offer, and was glad to accept it. He certainly didn't expect royalty to do this, as he expected her to have him do all the work.

"I..uhh..sure, thanks Luna!" spoke Konrad as he had a surprised smile on his face. He grabbed the SVD and the told Luna,

"Hold for just a minute."

He slung the rifle over her on very much the same manner. She had to lift one of her legs through the sling and she tightened the rifle using her teeth. She was surprised at how perceptive she was proving to be consider nopony had every really seen human made inventions. Perhaps there was way more to ponies than he thought, especially Princess Luna.

"_She is pretty cool isn't she?" _spoke Ian.

"_Ye..yeah. Princess Luna is best pony for sure."_

The SVD was now fully slung on Princess Luna and what a badass sight it was for Konrad. She had his head cover and his rifle over her. And best of all, it was freaking Princess Luna!

She then looked at him and spoke,

"It's not that heavy at all."

"No it isn't, and again thanks."

"You saved me Konrad I have to at least do something."

They just looked again at each other for three seconds before Konrad spoke back up,

"You wouldn't happen to know if there is a place where we can hide nearby?"

He noticed that she tensed up a little bit and averted her gaze to the side a little bit and spoke up glumly,

"Yes…as a matter of fact I do."

"_Oh great, don't tell me the ruins is a sore spot for her."_

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Oh its nothing. Well.." she trailed off.

"Luna…"

She then looked up at him and continued.

"There's a ruin nearby that we can take shelter in. I can explain a bit later, but for now I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"_That's okay Luna, I understand."_

"That's fine Luna. Well, lead the way your majesty."

Luna then looked at him one more time before taking the lead. As she led the way Konrad was covering her umm…rear. He couldn't but help get a good view from this angle too, but mostly to watch out for her safety. Then all of a sudden she just looked at him while they walked forward. He immediately made eye contact and gave a smile and waved. She raised her eye brow, and then turned her head back forward.

"_Shit! I hope she doesn't think I was checking her out!"_

"_But you were Konrad."_

"_Yeah, well…just watching out for her safety that's all._

"_You know, your brony denial is just as pathetic as your 'Ninja' eyesight."_

"_Psht! Yeah right, my ninja skills are sharp! She still has no clue of what I was do-"_

All of a sudden, he noticed Luna was starting to walk differently. She was starting to slowly sway her 'plot'.

"_-ing…uh oh…"_

"_Brony."_

Konrad then blushed as he continued to 'cover' her rear, so to speak.

* * *

Princess Luna was in fact quite aware what Konrad was doing. She had somewhat awakened when he had laid her down, but every now and then she would close her eyes when it looked like he would make eye contact. She had no recollection of how or why he was carrying her. Well, it was most likely because she hit her head on his dashboard, and that part she remembered very well.

The seat belt came undone and when they hit the water, it lunged her forward. It was like somepony too to her head with all their might. Never in her life had she ever felt this much pain physical pain in her life. She also was aware of the fact that she was rather wet and she wasn't much of a swimmer at all.

"_I hate being wet. It ruins my perfectly good coat."_

"_Oh Please Princess! You like baths and take them almost every night when you can."_

"_Yes, well that's different. This is just all dirty and grimy and…I hate this night."_

"_But you have a wonderful Knight taking care of you. That is something, maybe he can help keep you clean, if you know what I mean.."_

"_What the hay!? Cut it out voice of mine!"_

Luna then just laid there relaxing from her injury of the impact earlier. Considering she was wet, and dirty, she was not pleased in the slightest. Also, it appeared that Konrad had put on of his deadly contraptions on her back while he was carrying her. It was uncomfortable, but at least he took it off of her when he laid her down.

She could tell that he was just sitting there watching her for some reason. He was out of breath and he was breathing rapidly. It would appear that carrying her and his stuff took a lot on him.

"_He carried you, his equipment, went through a river, and up a steep hill, and the most you can do is complain about your coat. A spoiled Princess you are."_

Her conscious' words really stung, and how true they were. Here was this stranger to her kingdom, who probably has never seen magic before, in the same predicament as she is and he swore to protect her. And so far he has shown her kindness, been a gentleman, and stared the evil beings face to face and did not back down. He certainly was something alright, a true knight in his own unique way. That and he had a rather nice touch.

"_Do I even deserve his loyalty? Or anypony's for that matter?"_

With her conscious pointing out her flaws and the memory of her past that she so wanted to move away from, everything came flooding back into her mind. She just wanted to be loved as a princess, equally like her sister was that much to ask for? And now she was feeling like nothing but a spoiled Alicorn who was just lucky to be born into Royalty. All she felt like doing right now was just to break down and cry.

Then she felt something rather odd. It was one of his fingers to be exact, something she had enjoyed earlier. It appeared that he was touching her…wings? He was using on one his fingers to touch her left wing as she laid on the ground. She kept her eyes closed and wondered what why he was touching her wing. Maybe he was inspecting it for injuries?

"_Or maybe he just wants to for the sake of it."_

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_Are you sure? You do enjoy his touch."_

"_I…well you are right about that."_

"_So maybe it is not unreasonable to assume he enjoys the same about you."_

"_I'm not so sure…I mean…could he?"_

She just laid there for about ten seconds, feeling his finger trace the edge of her wings. It was actually quite nice, and no stallion had ever touched nor dared to do so. Then again he wasn't a stallion, he was a man, and a rather nice one at that. Then as sudden as he started he stopped and she wondered why. Just like when he touched her hooves, she wished that he wouldn't stop.

"_Damn, that was rather nice."_

"_He is rather gifted with those hands."_

"_Yes, he is…yes he is."_

"_You know you could get him to do it again."_

"_I am not going to ask him, I…still don't know him that well."_

"_But enough to let him touch you without permission."_

Luna realized that her conscious did have a point, and as far she could tell he did it just for the sake of it. And the fact that he did make fun of her earlier for saying Hazzah, still did not amuse her.

"_So he thinks my proper cheer is funny? Well, what makes him think his strange cheer "PWNED" is better than mine?!"_

"_Your right Princess, maybe you should make him worry about you and take advantage of his hospitality. After all he did insult Royalty and he should pay for it shouldn't he?"_

"_You know…you are right about that. I agree, why not enjoy a nice break, he did after all insult Royalty. Still I wonder what pwned means."_

Luna then decided to take the renegade route, whatever that was. She then pretended to shiver as if she was cold. Luna really gave it all of her effort to appear cold, but in reality she wasn't. Luna was primarily counting on his experience with not having a coat to make him worry. It appeared to be working as she noticed when she took very tiny peeks at him.

His face was full of worry and it looked like he was trying to figure out what to do. He did this for a few good seconds. Then he finally did what she wanted him to do, which was touch her. Luna really just wanted to mess with him just as he did with her earlier. It was really something she didn't expect to come from him. He was paragon the first moment she met him and then in the moment of danger, he was a renegade.

It seemed that he wasn't afraid of a jab or too, and the fact that he turned it into a game when she smite that blood hoof was something entire else.

"_He's gotten five and I've only gotten one…I'll catch up to you for sure Konrad, but for now I'll settle for this."_

Luna then just laid there and let her worries go away as he began to rub her back. Just as she predicted it was very soothing and relaxing. His hands were once again firm but gentle, and she was enjoying every second of it. He started to rub her back, and then made his way towards her hooves. He took her shoes off and set them aside, and proceeded to rub all four of her hooves.

The feeling of her hooves being rubbed was very heavenly and soothing. His hands were quite warm, and she felt very comfortable with him. Though considering she just met him, that she was too proud, and the fact that he made fun of her, she wasn't going to admit it.

"_Not yet at least you sly Princess."_

"_This was your idea though!"_

"_But you're the pony who went along with it."_

"_Yeah...well…he shouldn't have made fun me."_

"_Lame excuse Princess human lover"._

Luna then snapped out of her thoughts to enjoy the hoof rubbing that Konrad was giving. This continued for another minute until he did something else. He gently grabbed her wings, extended them, and removed some twigs, and leaves that had accumulated between some of her feathers. He was very careful when he moved his fingers between her feathers as to not make her uncomfortable. It was really nice to say the least.

"_Like him now yet?"_

"_I uh…still don't know much about him yet."_

"_You'll get there Princess, but remember you can't stay out here forever, and I think you're making him work a little bit too hard."_

"_I guess you're right, I think he has paid for his 'crime' enough, but…just a few more minutes."_

Luna then slowly eased up on the shivering and she heard Konrad give a sigh of relief. He continued to rub her some more, repeating the pattern two more times. She was very careful not to be spotted by Konrad when she would take tiny peeks at him, as well as ceasing the shiver act.

He was wet alright, but his facial expression was one of relief instead of worry like it had been a minute ago. Then he just stopped, and she closed her eyes as it looked like he was about to look at her face. She kept as peacefully still as best as she could, and dared not to open her eyes. Then after a few more seconds, he massaged her hooves one more time before he began to put each shoe back on.

"_That was quite enjoyable for sure, though…"_

Luna then felt a bit guilty and realized the ruse had gone on long enough. He had done a lot for her and the best that she could do was pretend to shiver for a massage. She then opened her eyes, and looked at Konrad. A surprised look cam on his face, and she could tell he did not expect her to wake up.

"Luna! I'm glad you are awake you took a nasty bump to the head when we crashed. I'm sorry about the seat belt. I should have gotten it fixed a long time ago." Spoke Konrad apologetically.

"_Apparently, he blames himself for my injury. I can't let him think that it was his fault, when it wasn't. He has enough on his mind."_

"It's not your fault Konrad, it is mine. I accidently hit the red button when the truck was falling…where are we?" finished Luna while she looked around with her eyes.

She noticed that they underneath the cover of some forest tree that had drooped down. It made sense to rest here, as it provided some cover. Konrad then replied to her question.

"Well, I had to abandon the truck, it's useless until somepony pulls the front out of the water. I was able to carry you across the river, and both of us got wet, as you have probably noticed."

After propping herself up, she looked around her body to check her own condition.

"_I'm not that wet, you took care of me and neglected yourself. Why that's very…wait, what is on my head?" _

She then noticed that he had removed his head cover and put it on her.

"I put it on you to prevent your mane from flailing all over the place and catching leaves and twigs. I hope you don't mind, but if I offended you I'm sorry." Replied Konrad as he gave a nervous look.

"_He even took the time to try and preserve my beauty? That's very…nice. I'm still going to get more points than him though."_

Luna couldn't but help giggle at that thought and decided to ease his worries.

"No Konrad, I'm actually quite flattered you took the time to help preserve my mane even though the circumstances are direr than my looks."

Unfortunately, that statement was true, as the circumstances were still dire. Luna then noticed that Konrad had visibly eased up and began to continue talking.

"Well, I'm glad you approve, now for the good news. We're alive and we are away from the Blood Hooves for now."

"_Oh dear, if that is the only good news he has, then what could possibly be the bad news?'_

"And…" said Luna while frowning, and raising her right eye brow.

"Bad news is the Blood Hooves know we are on this side of the river, I was forced to leave behind some supplies, and our main method of transportation is gone."

She lowered her ears, her eye brow and continued frown. She noticed that he seemed particularly disappointed that his vehicle was rendered useless. It must have meant a lot to him she guessed. But he wasn't finished with the bad news as he continued.

"To make even things worse, I have no idea what is on this side of the river, nor do I know if there is a way for them to cross over. They didn't seem to be willing or able to cross the river on their own, so I assume they will try to find a way over here. I was able to take another one out with that rifle over there, but three of them escaped. All in all, we got four of them, but I'm sure they'll just keep coming."

Luna then noticed how dismal his tone was and the expression on his face was one of glumness. He she was enjoying his hospitality, care, and protection, while he had put his life on the line for her, lost a valuable vehicle, and he had to worry her and his life. She felt very guilty for what she had done earlier, as she really had been much of a spoiled Princess, not so useful Princess. This was most likely not even his land, but he was still acting like a knight for her. She didn't deserve his care, and now she felt like she needed to apologize for it.

She lowered her head in shame, and spoke,

"Konrad… I'm sorry about your truck. I know it meant a lot to you, and I'm sure I wasn't the best passenger and-"

Then as if he couldn't be more a caring individual, she suddenly felt his hand touch her right front leg and speak in a sincere tone.

"Hey, Luna…it's just a damn truck, a replaceable tool, and nothing more. I will never place it above the life of anypony, especially you…understand?"

She then looked at him and gave small smile.

"_How…honorable, and caring he is…so life is more important to him than material objects."_

"_I know you're warming up to him and did you notice that last part?"_

"_Yes…especially me."_

She the continued to look at him and noticed the rest of his features. His hair was indeed short, as if it had been cut to the skin on purpose and his ears were rather round and strange looking. Still she had to admit that was still..

"_He's still attractive isn't he?" _said her conscious.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"_No…well yeah but…"_

Konrad then gave a rather handsome smile of his own.

"_Well okay he is."_

"_You're getting there alright."_

He then broke eye contact from her and made his way over to pick up his weapon. She then got up on her legs and followed him. She looked at his rather strange weapon and thought,

"_What a strange weapon he uses, it is almost as tall as I."_

"_Still going to expect him to do all the work?" her conscious asked._

"_He's done a lot for me, the least I can do is help ease his burden. I am the Guardian of the Night, and I can't let him show me up now can I?"_

"You know Konrad, you certainly have a lot to carry, and I'll bet carrying me was exhausting. Perhaps I can assist you carrying your what did you call it? A rifle I believe."

And the look on his face was one of surprise, then to one of appreciation. It seemed that he was rather pleased with her offer.

"I..uhh..sure, thanks Luna!" spoke Konrad.

He grabbed the 'rifle' and then told Luna,

"Hold still for a minute."

He then put the rifle over her head, with the sling underneath her neck. She then put her right front leg through the sling and noticed it was too loose. She used her teeth to tighten the strap lock and then the rifle was secure on her back. It was a bit odd and a little bit uncomfortable, but Konrad certainly deserved to have a lighter load to carry. She then noticed something else about it.

"It's not that heavy." she pointed out.

"No it isn't, and again thanks."

"You saved me Konrad I have to at least do something."

Both of them just continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before he spoke back up again.

"You wouldn't happen to know if there is a place where we can hide nearby?"

Luna , as a matter of fact, did know that there was a place for them to hide. It was where the Elements of Harmony cleansed her of the evil spirit of Nightmare Moon. As much as a good thing that was, it still brought up bad memories of her harming her subjects. It was something she still didn't quite forgive herself of, even though her sister had forgiven her and extended her hoof in friendship.

As much as she didn't want to go there, they needed to have a place to hide from the Blood Hooves. She did after all know the place inside out, and her knowledge of its surrounding area would be useful. Not wanting to stall any longer she responded with the truth, well some of it anyway. She lowered her head and responded,

"Yes…as a matter of fact I do."

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Oh its nothing. Well.." she trailed off.

"Luna…" replied Konrad, as it was quite obvious he knew something was wrong.

"_I don't want to talk about it Konrad, even though you deserve to know the truth."_

She looked at him and replied,

"There's a ruin nearby that we can take shelter in. I can explain a bit later, but for now I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

Luna hoped that he would understand, her past was really something that she was ashamed of. She knew she couldn't hold it off from him forever, as she was going to have to answer a lot of questions no doubt.

"That's fine Luna. Well, lead the way your majesty." replied Konrad, who appeared to be fine with her answer.

She looked at him and thought,

"_That's it? I give you a poor answer and your fine with it?"_

"_It would appear he can take the obvious hint that you're not comfortable talking about it. Quite understanding isn't he?" _spoke her conscious.

"_He deserves better."_

"_So do you."_

After hearing her conscious reply, she then took the lead towards the ruins while he followed. His rifle on her back while still odd, wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. It would take a bit getting used to carrying it, but it was something she decided to live it. He did after all deserve a little relief even though it was nothing compared to what he gave her. It was something she wished for again, but she thought she didn't deserve it.

"_I may not deserve it, but at least I can be more helpful, and wait a minute…he said he got another one with this rifle, which is what I'm holding? That makes it 6 to 1! Oh I will be more helpful alright, and I will show you the true meaning of Hazzah when this is over."_

"_Good luck with that Princess, Lead the way to victory. By the way, you are leading right now correct?" chimed in her conscious._

"_Yes strange voice, what of it?"_

"_Oh nothing…except the fact that he is covering the rear…your rear to be exact."_

"_Yes of course he…I know what you mean my conscious. May I ask why you must insinuate that innuendo?"_

"_Well you did say he deserves better…why not give him something to look at? He did after all compliment you, maybe that's an indication he finds you attractive."_

"_What?! I doubt he is staring at my umm…plot."_

"_Why don't you quickly check then?"_

"_Fine, but I still don't think he is doing what you believe."_

Princess Luna quickly turned her head towards Konrad, only to be surprised at what she saw. His eyes were looking straight at her plot! As soon as he realized she was looking at him, he made eye contact with her and then smiled, rather nervously she could tell.

"_I…don't believe it.."_

"_See I told you so."_

"_But how did you…never mind it's not important."_

Luna then raised her eye brow at him and then turned her forward once again.

"_Well, if he thinks I'm attractive…then maybe I should give him a better view. He did save my life after all."_

"_And gave you a wonderful massage that you tricked him into. Besides, you do want your self- esteem boosted remember?"_

Luna then blushed at that reminder, as her conscious had a point…again.

"_I guess your right strange voice, I guess a little display won't hurt, after all I will get more points than he will when this is over."_

Luna then slowly swayed her plot as seductively as she could, while she continued to lead him to the ruins.

"_I guess you deserve this at least Konrad. Thank you for the compliment my 'Knight'."_ Thought Luna with a smirk.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was still running for her life, as the two blood hooves kept on her trail. She was currently running through this strange opening of the forest that had the same odd marks on the main pathway. At this point, she really didn't care what it was, as preserving her life was all that meant now. Never before had she been this scared for her life, and not to mention the fact that they claimed to have Apple Bloom!

"_No! It can't be! Oh Celestia, I hope she is okay!"_

Every now and then, the Blood Hooves would get very close to her, and she would have to use her teleportation magic to remain ahead. She would have simply teleported much further away, but using most of her magic on those trees wore her out. Even worse was the fact, that despite using magic, they still were able to keep up with her!

"_Oh BUCK! They're going to get me! NO! Keep calm girl, you need to keep your head straight!"_

Considering the fact that she was being chased by what was once considered to be the scariest of all Equestrian myths, it was very hard to do anything but keep a straight mind. She could then hear the vile ponies behind her shout, as she jumped over a tree branch.

"Please don't run away my dear! We only want to be your friends!" said the one known as Slick Jaw.

"Yeah me more!" said the one known as Fester Mane.

"No me!"

"No me more!"

Then an idea popped into Twilight Sparkle's mind.

"_Wait a minute, could it even work? I only have a Saddle Bag, but it should work regardless of the item."_

Twilight then felt their voices getting close, as they were still arguing over who wanted to be her 'friend' the most. It was so pathetic, and so gross, that they almost sounded like the Diamond Dogs that ponynapped Rarity not too long ago, but was more raspy and venomous.

"_I don't have a choice, I can't keep teleporting forever, and it isn't working, so I might as well give it a shot."_

She then sprinted with a burst of energy to make more space between her and the Blood Hooves. When she could Sprint to more, then then yanked that Saddle Bag off with her teeth, and threw it in their direction. She looked at the item and then closed her eyes. With much concentration as she could muster, her horn was enveloped into an intense Purple hue of magic and a tiny little hearts could be seen dancing around it.

The Blood Hooves stopped in their tracks and their eye intently watching the now enchanted item. They just stared and stared…

"_Come on! Work darn it!"_

When it all seemed that hope was lost, the Blood Hooves eyes started to change. Their color remained the same but the shape of their eyes suddenly changed to hearts. And then they both spoke.

"I WANT IT!" said Slick Jaw.

"I NEED IT!" said Fester Mane.

Then they both spoke,

"IT'S MY FRIEND!"

"NO IT'S MY FRIEND" said Fester Mane.

"NO MINE!" replied Slick Jaw.

Then they began to struggle over the Saddle Bag, as Fester Mane grabbed it with his rotten, but somehow sharp teeth. Slick Jaw then shot his tongue our and wrapped it around the other sides of the bag and a tug-o-war ensued. Not wanting to find out if the spell was weaker against the undead and the fact that a blood hoof's jaw was a gross enough sight, Twilight Sparkle immediately hightailed it out of their presence.

"_For once the 'Want it Need it' spell actually proved useful for once."_

Twilight Sparkle continued to run along the strange path that somehow appeared out of nowhere. Twilight Sparkle had no idea what these marks were or even where they came from. The path certainly wasn't their when she and Apple Bloom had passed it on the way into Everfree Forest. There were branches and sticks snapped all over the place and the pattern of the trail was rather erratic, as it would abruptly turn around trees, and make sharp turns for no apparent reason other than to be random.

"_What are these marks and where did they come from? Could they be marks of a carriage?"_

The marks certainly would indicate it as such but they were too big and too wide, not to mention there were no hoof marks. This was certainly confusing to her but whatever it was she hoped it wouldn't have something to do with those Blood Hooves. Considering how strange and horrible this night was turning out to be, she wouldn't doubt it.

She continued to run and run along the path, wondering if it would let to somewhere. The darkness certainly wasn't making anything easier, nor were the erratic turns. Her plan was to either find another path or find the river that should be nearby. If she remembered correctly from the book "_Ghosts_, _Goblins_, and _Ghoulish_ figures", Blood Hooves wouldn't be able to cross rivers due to the fact that their bodies weren't pure or that their undead figures would saturate and come apart.

Normally she would lean on the more scientific side of the latter, but considering that these mythical demons were real, she would only hope that either one was correct. If the book was correct, then she could cross the river and gain some hoofing ahead of them. If not at least she could follow the river back to Ponyville. She had to warn Princess Celestia about these demons and her friends, especially Apple Jack, that the Elements of Harmony were needed, or at the very least the Royal Guards.

"_BUCK! Where is the river? I know it has to be somewhere…"_

Twilight Sparkle didn't even get to finish her thought as she suddenly started to tumble downhill. Apparently there was a decline that she didn't even notice, due to the darkness, and began to hit small twigs, and braches strewn about.

"OHH! OWW! OOOOF! AHHHH!" screamed Twilight.

As if her pain couldn't get any worse, she hit something hard, very hard.

PANG! "OOOWWWW!" moaned Twilight in pain.

She had landed head first into something that was metal and big. Her horn had made a dent in the thing and it hurt her. She quickly began to check herself for injuries and noticed a few things. Her mane was a complete mess, she had a scratch on her face that look a lot like the paper cut she once received, and that her horn, however intact, hurt her head.

"_At least I'm still alive and…WHAT THE HAY IS THIS!?"_

Twilight Sparkle then observed what laid in front of her. It was a large blue square like object made of metal, glass, and…

"_Rubber? What the hay?"_

She got up on all four of her legs and began to inspect it further. It appeared to have four circular object attached to a metal body and what look like a…

"_Is that a muzzle?"_

Then something caught her eye, as she checked the back there was something. It was square shaped, and had letters and numbers! It read:

**UZI 4 U**

Donate to Umbrella Inc. Today! Serving your medical needs since 1968! EXP 10/13

RACCOON CITY, TRISTATE COUNTY

This confused Twilight Sparkle even more, as not only did she not know what the purpose of this things was, where the hay is Raccoon City and what did UZI 4 U mean? At least she knew that this contraption had to be some sort of vehicle, and a Ponyless vehicle at that!

"_What pony made this? How did they do it, and why is it so big?"_

There appeared to be some type of doors on it too but they were closed. She didn't know how to open them, nor did she have the time. If things weren't so dire and urgent, she would have had a field day examining this, and reporting to Princess Celestia about it.

"_Snap out of it girl! You have to get to Ponyville and rescue Apple Bloom!"_

Twilight Sparkle then started to walk away from the strange thing that she guessed was a vehicle. She then continued to follow the river until she heard a voice call out to her. At first she panicked until she saw who it was calling out to her. She turned around to see that it was none other than the Sea Serpent that Rarity loaned her tail too. She never did catch his name now that she remembered. She stopped walking and turned to see what he was yelling about.

"HELP HELP! Oh, I remember you! Thank goodness I have found a friendly face!" he spoke in his unusual effeminate voice.

"Hello! I am glad to see you to! You wouldn't believe the night I've been experiencing so far!" who was relieved to see somepony who wasn't undead.

"I can tell, your lovely mane is in such disarray! And oh dear! You have a scratch how terrible! You poor gal!" replied the Serpent.

"It is fine, but I have a much bigger problem! My friend has been Ponynapped!" said Twilight Sparkle with much urgency in her voice.

His eyes widened very large and the held his claws to his mouth effectively covering it in a 'oh dear!' expression. He then spoke in a much dramatic fashion,

"OH NO! Your friend has fallen victim too?! That monster I saw earlier did the same to another pony. It was so scary!"

"Yes, my friend…wait a minute. Did this monster look like zombie pony with red eyes?"

"What?! No my dear, it wasn't a pony at all! It's about a few hooves taller than you, it was covered in a rather ghastly green outfit, and walked on two legs!"

"_What? Two legs!"_

The look of confusion on her face was very apparent and the Serpent continued,

"Yes my dear two legs! It also had this strange metal and wooden stick with a red claw connected to it and it had an Alicorn on its back!"

That certainly caught Twilight's attention, as he said Alicorn.

"Excuse me sir, but did you say Alicorn?"

"Yes my dear, it had an Alicorn on its back."

"_This can't be right. There aren't many Alicorn's left, and they have very powerful magic, a true force to be reckoned with."_

"That…that can't be right. Surely you mistook it for a unicorn or a pegasi."

"No my dear, I know what I saw. It had a Alicorn Mare on his back, she was dark blue, and had a slightly sparkle mane that looked to be in a horrid state, far worse than yours and her wings were a total mess, but her horn appeared to be fine. Other than that, I didn't get a good look at her face, except her cutie mark, for the monster shouted very loud at me. I had no doubt it was trying to do the dame to me, so I had to escape." Spoke the Serpent who appeared rather guilty at leaving the victim.

"_A blue Alicorn mare, sparkle mane…he can't mean…"_

"What her cutie mark look like sir?"

"Her mark looked like a Crescent Moon my dear."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened, her ears shot straight up and, a complete look of shock on her face lit up.

"_NO! That can't be! Princess Luna!? That's impossible, she is the Guardian of the Night."_

Twilight Sparkle was completely shocked at this revelation. Not only were there Blood Hooves running around, it appeared that there was another creature that which sounded to be far more powerful than an Alicorn, and if it was indeed Princess Luna…

"_Oh my bucking hoof!"_

Now getting to Ponyville was more important than ever. She could only hope that this serpent would render assistance to her.

"Excuse me sir, but you kindly help me get to Ponyville? If there is indeed a Ponynapper on the loose, I can summon help from Canterlot. My brother is Captain of the Royal Guard." Said Twilight in a proud tone at the mention of her brother.

"Is that true? Well, what are we waiting for! Please hop on my back and I will take you away from this dreadful area." Said the Serpent.

"_Thank Celestia he is going to help me! I can only hope that it isn't Princess Luna. Either way, these creatures need to be stopped."_

Twilight Sparkle then hopped on his back and away they went towards Ponyville. This whole night was turning into a nightmare. Two news monsters, a possible Alicorn ponynapped, and a lost frightened little filly. Only with help from her friends, and the Elements of Harmony could she be able to defeat these evil creatures. Twilight Sparkle decided to ask the Sea Serpent more questions concerning, this 'Ponynapper'.

"Sorry to pester you, but I need to know anything else you can tell me about this creature you saw." Asked Twilight in an apologetic tone.

"Oh it is no trouble at all sweetie! I'm afraid there is not much to tell other than what he looked like."

"He?" asked Twilight who was getting more and more curios by the second.

"At least it sounded like a he, its voice was very scary and it yelled at me!"

"What did 'he' say to you?"

"Well, I was minding my own business and humming my favorite tune when all of a sudden I heard it him yell at me. I froze then saw the horrible being he was. He then yelled at me, "HEY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" finished the Serpent in a faithful replication of the creature's voice.

"That's rather aggressive I have to say, but did he do anything else?"

The Serpent was then silent for three to five seconds, as if he was thinking before continuing,

"Well…no he didn't I kind of…swam away, but I'm glad I did, for that wasn't the only thing he yelled at me."

"Well, what else did he say?"

The serpent had a reluctant look on his face, as if he didn't want to repeat what was said. Whether he wanted repeat the words to or not, it appeared that he wanted to help as best as he could. He then spoke up once again after taking a deep sigh.

"Very well my dear but I must warn you, it not at all pleasant."

"Please, anything however vile or insignificant, can help stop this creature or whatever 'he' is."

"Okay my dear, when I was swimming away as fast as I can, he shouted out to me, and I quote…"GET BACK HERE YOU GUTLESS PIECE OF SHIT!".

The Sea Serpent then closed his mouth, as if he were a little colt who said something he wasn't supposed to. The phrase he quoted from this male creature shocked her. It was a very loud, aggressive, vile, and…chaotic statement that it made towards the Serpent.

"_By Celestia! What evil, and disharmonious creature could it be to hurl such an insult to somepony? Whatever he is, he must best stopped along with these Blood Hooves and whoever the pony he has, Alicorn or not, I can only hope she is okay."_

"Can you take us towards Ponyville post haste? This creature must be stopped as soon as possible."

"I agree, now hold one my dear, I will get us out of here as fast as I can swim."

"Thank you very much sir!"

The Sea Serpent immediately picked up speed made his way towards Ponyville. Twilight Sparkles almost lost her hoofing, but still held on as the two of them headed towards Ponyville.

"Please my little pony, you may call me.."

Twilight Sparkle unintentionally blocked out what he was saying as she couldn't but think about Apple Bloom. It was her responsibility to watch out for her and she failed. That made her feel rather sad.

"_Don't worry Apple Bloom, I will come back for you. I'll bring everypony along to help take you home to your family."_

At the thought of family, Twilight then wished that she had her brother here with her.

* * *

Shining Armor was currently on the train towards Ponyville. He had taken his full armor with him, though he had taken his Royal Guard Helmet off, setting it beside him on his seat. He had told Cadence that he needed to head to Ponyville to check up on his little sister. She simply kissed him before he left and said to him,

"Go to her, and tell her I said hi."

Between the disappearance of Princess Luna, and the strange phenomenon occurring this evening, he was really nervous for his sibling's safety and he knew Princess Celestia felt the same way.

He had seen it in Princess Celestia's eyes when she read the letter Princess Luna left behind. Sometimes the Royals sisters had their horns clash every now and then but it always cooled down to apologizes and hugs. He would search all of Equestria to find her is he had too, and heading to Ponyville to check on his sister would ease some of his worries. He still felt guilty for not believing Twilight Sparkle that his bride to be was in fact not the real Cadence.

They had been very close when they were young together, and ever since he became Captain of the Royal Guard, he had seen less of her.

"_Not this time, I won't make the same mistake again."_

The train was going rather slow, more than usual and this did not sit well with the Royal Captain. Shining Armor got up from his seat and made his way towards the engine room, being careful not to make too much noise as the other passengers were sleeping. When he got to the engine room he noticed that the Engineer was just sitting in a small chair, only pulling levers and tossing pathetic amounts of wood into the engine's burner. To make things worse it looked like he was drinking something in a mug…

"That better not be what I think it is, Engineer."

The Equestrian Rail Lines engineer slowly turned his head towards the Royal Captain. The Engineer looked to be quite a character for sure; he had a red coat with an odd looking wrench as cutie mark, black mane and tail, and a rather impressive looking moustache. It almost seemed as if he was half awake, barely even registering his presence. It was either that or he just didn't care.

"Oh welcome laddie! What brings you down to engineering?"

Shining Armor was not amused in the least bit, this older pony certainly did not have a professional attitude and it looked like he was drinking on the job, a certain drink that was banned long ago by Princess Celestia.

"You didn't answer my question Engineer."

"Aye laddie, but technically what you said wasn't a question now was it?"

Shining Armor then realized that he made a statement and not a question like the earth pony pointed out. After realizing that, he continued to converse with older stallion that he was sure he wasn't going to like.

"You're right it wasn't. Now tell me what it is you have in your hoof, and why is the train going slow?"

"Oh no reason in particular, just taking it smooth as you can see. It is after all in the late hour and the passengers are bit sleepy, so I thought I just let her go slow and calm."

While Shining Armor understood why the train was going slow, for his reason, he still needed to get to Ponyville as soon as possible. And there was the fact that the earth pony still didn't tell him what it was in his hoof.

"You still didn't answer my other question. What is in that mug you have in your hoof?"

The pony then got noticeably nervous, shifted his position in the chair, and spoke with slight stutter,

"W-well it is n-nothing you need to worry about l-laddie, just a little s-something to keep my spirits up. Yup! That's it alright."

Shining Armor knew there was something fishy with him, so he slowly made his way over to the earth pony, to check the contents of his mug looking rather intimidating at the same time. He took the mug away from him using his right hoof, and smelled the unknown liquid. It stunk pretty badly, a lot like something he confiscated not too long ago. He then gave the engineer as stern look, and the engineer gave him a nervous smile in response.

Shining Armor then took a sip of it and it was really putrid to say the least. It was some form of Apple Cider only it was reeking of the taste of Alcohol, the vile drink that made ponies less harmonious and more chaotic. Shining Armor then spit the liquid on the ground and threw the remainder out the window. He then grabbed the Engineer, and held him close enough so that the earth pony could see the look of anger in his eyes.

"HARD CIDER!? You know this is banned and it punishable by spending time in the dungeon! Worse, you are drinking it on your duty! Ponies could've been be hurt if you made a mistake! I should make you put this train in reverse!"

"Sssssorry sir! It was just a little sip!"

"_A little sip? This guy is drinking on his duty and all he can come up with is that it's just a little sip?"_

As much as Shining Armor wanted to put this pony in the dungeon, he just couldn't afford to waste time on him. He had to get to Ponyville to check on Twilight, and to continue his search for Princess Luna. He then let go of the engineer and took a few steps back and took a deep breath. He also was acting unprofessional by taking his anger out on the Engineer.

"_This isn't me I'm a professional, not a wise cracking renegade from another world."_

He then spoke calmly to the Engineer, and did his best to be sincere with what he was about to say,

"Look, I really need to get to Ponyville fast as my duties require my presence there. If you could pick up the speed, I will forget about this incident. Do we have a deal?"

The earth pony then relaxed greatly as he realized he got lucky and was more than happy to avoid the Canterlot dungeon.

"No problem Laddie! I'll get you there in a jiffy, yes I will! No if you'll excuse me, I got some wor-"

"Not so fast, I'm going to stay here and make sure you get the job done properly and safely. I better not see ANY more hard cider, is that understood?"

The earth pony then gave the captain a salute, and said,

"Aye Captain! I'll give it all she's got!"

"Good…wait how did you know that I was a Captain? I don't even have my helmet on."

"You're not the only one who has served ya know?"

"Is that so?"

"Why of course it is laddie! Here take my seat, let me tell you a story. My name is Wrench Twist and I'll be your engineer for tonight!"

"_Ohh great! An old timer that has me as a captive audience how wonderful."_

Shining Armor then took the seat and gave a sigh indicating that he was not going to like this and that he was still rather unhappy. The engineer noticed this as he threw a log into the burner, and commented,

"Oh relax my young Captain! You're all high strung, you need to keep calm or else somepony could troll you very easy."

"Troll? What do you mean troll?" asked Shining Armor as he heard the new word.

"Mess with ya laddie. There are some ponies in the world that like to do things for money while there are others that just like to watch others go bonkers. Trollers is what my friends and I used to call them. If ya don't have cool head, then they'll get you a wee bit angry for sure. Now that reminds me of a some of my hijinks in the old days. It was just when I was-"

As the engineer continued on, Shining Armor was growing displeased by the minute as the engineer blabbed about his old days. He simply sighed and then thought to himself,

"_I hope Twilight is okay and I hope Princess Luna is okay to. I can't imagine what would happen if a "Troller" got to them. If so, then it will have to answer to me."_

As much as Shining Armor was worried about his sister and the Princess, he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the word 'troller'.

"_Now I wonder what pony would be stupid enough to try to 'troll' me."_

* * *

This chapter took me all day to write, and I'm very pleased with how it turned out. Apple Bloom's part will be much larger in the next chapter, that I promise or at least I will try to do. So what do you guys think? Work on chapter 10 has already been started and I will post it up asap or when I feel it is worthy for publication. As always please leave your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks again and don't hesitate to pm me concerning anything about the story._  
_


	10. I want some MOAR!

Blood Clop was extremely furious at what had transpired. The damn human not only threw his offer of friendship away, but he had managed to put to rest four of his good friends. He knew they would be missed, but that wasn't the half of it. The human had personally injured Crimson Tail, and she was currently crippled. Both her front hooves and her left back hoof were missing, removed by his deadly weapon.

He was surprised that she survived at all, he didn't know if the human had crippled her on purpose for humiliation, or if it was an accident. Considering his actions towards his friends, he went with the former. He almost met the same fate as them too if it were not his quick reaction to seek cover. He didn't even have time to warn his friends of what the human was going to do.

It was happened all too fast, and he regretted that he couldn't do much to prevent it. He looked the human straight in the eyes, so to speak. It was quite a distance when he spotted him, but with the best he could see, he saw a dangerous opponent that he had underestimated. The human had a different weapon than the orange clawed one from earlier.

The weapon he had was longer, with some sort of orange wood, and what looked like scope on it, but it was quite a far distance away so he wasn't sure. In fact, he was quite surprised he even saw him at all.

If he had not been in the opening, he probably could have…

"_No. I don't even want to think about it. I'm just glad that Crimson Tail and I are still here, I will miss the others, though."_

Blood Clop and the remaining blood hooves were currently walking back to where Crimson Tail had fallen. On the way, his friends brought back the blood hoof known by the name as Blood Shot, who had his head completely removed by that damn human. What pony could have known he was capable of killing from that far away? Before he befriended Sunny Town, he remembered seeing archers hitting across pretty far, but that distance was unreal.

Blood Clop still couldn't figure out how his weapon worked, or how many more he had.

"_What is that thing called, and how many of them does he have? Is it some sort of magic? If not, a bow that somehow shoots fire that doesn't burn, but dismembers? None of this makes any sense."_

Blood Clop then turned his head to see how the others were holding up. One of them, Plague Chomp, was holding Blood Shot's remains his back, while Dead Coat walked solemnly with his head down. He didn't blame them, none of them felt this terrible since before they all became friends. They all wanted to be at the party, having fun, drinking punch, and dancing. Instead they were carrying their friend back.

"_This isn't what was supposed to happen, we were supposed to get new friends, and have fun, but…"_

His thought was interrupted when he saw Crimson Tail on the ground up ahead. She was trying to prop herself up in sitting position but kept falling down at every attempt. After giving it one more try, she fell back down again. She lowered her head to the ground and it looked like she was about to well…

"_No…nopony of Sunny Town has ever cried, and not the one that I care for…"_

Then all of a sudden she started to weep rather quietly, as a few black tears started to appear just beneath her eyes. Blood Clop then walked over to his friends and spoke to them.

"I need to go to her my friends."

"We know Blood Clop, give her our best wishes." Spoke Plague Chomp.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve this." Added Dead Coat.

"None of us do my friends, but we will have to deal with it. Now I'm going to ask that you leave-"

"We know Blood Clop. Blood Shot would have wanted to help, even in death. I…we will miss him." replied Plague Chomp.

"Yeah…thanks my friends." Spoke Blood Clop in a soft manner.

And with that cue, Plague Chomp gently lowered himself to let Blood Shot's body lay on the ground. They both then nodded to Blood Clop and ran ahead back towards the main pathway to help with the cleanup of their other fallen friends. When both of them were out of sight, Blood Clop slowly made his way over to Crimson Tail, who was crying with increasing intensity. The sight made his good heart ache, which was something he had never experienced in his 99 years of being with Sunny Town.

He could see a now continuous stream of black tears coming from her beautiful crimson eyes. Well, they all had the same color but they were especially beautiful when it came to hers. He wasn't quite sure what to do or to say to make her feel better.

"_I got to do something, but what? I guess I'll just have to do my best to comfort her."_

"Hey, Crimson Tail…"

*sniff* "Y-yes Blood Clop?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Not s-so *sniff* good. My hooves are gone and I can't get up."

"I can fix that problem for you. Blood Shot is…"

"What?! You m-mean *sniff*?"

"Yes, Crimson Tail…he's gone, but he would have wanted to help out anypony. So I can give you his hooves, it will be a bit different from yours but at least you'll be able to move still."

"Thank you Blood Clop, though I think dancing will be a bit hard for me until I get used to the new hooves."

"Hey, as long as were still here together, all is not lost."

"Y-yes…together."

Both of them just stared at each other for a good few minutes before Blood Clop wiped Crimson Tail's tears away with his left front hoof. Blood Clop then went over to remove Blood Shot's hooves. Using his impressive teeth, he removed them with a sickening crunch that only non-blood hoof would find revolting.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

"_Sorry my friend, but she needs this. We will bury you with respect soon enough."_

Having to use his former friend's parts was bad enough, but it was terrible that they weren't able to find his head. He wasn't sure if there was even a head left now that he thought about it. Not wasting any more time he made his way back over to Crimson Tail and began the process of attaching and mending the new hooves to her. First he attached the hooves and began using the power of Sunny Town's 'friendship'. The new flesh started to attach itself to the hooves, and when it was done, Crimson Tail had a new hoof.

He repeated this process two more times until it was completely over. She now had new hooves although it would take a bit getting used to. She got up on all fours clumsily, but got up none the less. She moved her legs around a bit and it looked like she was getting used to them pretty fast. The best part however was that she had ceased crying and her expression was now replaced with…anger.

"Why Blood Clop?" she asked

"Why what Crimson Tail?" he replied.

"Why would they refuse our offer of friendship? All we wanted was to protect them and this is what they do to us?" asked a confused Crimson Tail.

"It confuses me too, but we knew it was a risk. I just didn't know how erratic the human would be. I mean…we trapped him!"

"But he still got away, and with her too…"

Blood Clop saw the disappointment on her face. She really wanted to make a new friend, as there weren't many mares in Sunny Town due to the past. He remembered when Grey Hoof told him about the plague when he stumbled upon Sunny Town so long ago. It scared him greatly at what happened, at what the price was to avoid it, but in the end it wasn't bad at all. It was actually the best thing that could ever happen to him, aside from her…

"As good as a plan it was, there was no way we could have known he was capable of putting up that much resistance on his own, nor was his 'carriage' capable of driving through the woods."

"It wasn't just him that put up a fight. The Alicorn got rid of…"

"Scab Flank? I know, I thought she was weaker, but the human must have assisted her somehow. She looked very weak when I first saw her and the human together. By the way how did you get on his carriage?"

"Well…a mare has to have her own secrets…" she responded as sly as she could.

"Crimson…"

"Oh okay, there was a broken tree on an incline, so I ran ahead while he was swerving, and jumped on the right moment. Holding on to it was hard, but there were these strange wired things on the front that I held onto. And I saw her Blood Clop…I tried to convince her to leave the human, but…"

She paused for a second taking a deep breath before continuing in anger. Blood Clop didn't blame her in the least for it.

"b-but she said NO! I'm mean really, the nerve of her to choose some strange two legged freak over somepony that can easily relate to her. I mean really! She called me Evil! I swear if I get a hold her, I will give her good pair of eyes so she can see how evil her 'human' companion is…he…he said…"

"It's okay Crimson Tail you can tell me what he said."

"_I got a feeling that my displeasure towards this 'Hu-man' is going to increase three fold."_

She spoke softly, "He called me a...bitch."

That shocked Blood Clop a lot, this 'Hu-man' (he still couldn't get used to that silly word) had called the mare that he considered his special somepony a bitch. What cruel word to call somepony, as even in his old life as well as his new one, that such swear words were virtually unheard of. Nopony would ever speak of such a thing, but here was this human, out from who knows where, hurling insults and harming his friends.

"_Now I'm really going to make you suffer before you are brought before Grey Hoof. I hope I can convince him to let Three Leaf make you into punch."_

Then Blood Clop realized that he shouldn't think such things. As angering as the human was, they were still about friendship and fun, it was the Sunny Towner way after all. The human would get taught a lesson, given a new body, and they would all be friends, that's it! And when he would get to know the human, he wondered if he would teach him how his strange weapons worked, and his carriage for that matter.

Snapping back to reality as he noticed that Crimson Tail was waiting for a response, he simply took a breath and said,

"It would appear that this human is rather crude and rude, but…you are anything but that word Crimson Tail. Do not believe it at all. Truth be told I think he is rather scared that is all and the Alicorn too."

"Really? I mean… I know I was scared but I never hurt anypony when we met."

"I know, but it seems that there must be a cultural thing with humans that we may not know about. Plus we've only met one, and I doubt no other pony has ever met one. In any event, you are not what he called you at all."

"Thank you Blood Clop, it's just this whole night isn't what we planned at all."

"Yes, I know my dear, I honestly think Ruby had something to do with this, but I can't think of how."

"Ruby!" spat Crimson Tail. "She always…"

"I know, and we will find her too. But for now, the party must go on, and not all is lost.

"How so?"

"Well, I believe you might have had something do with this one, the human's carriage is partially in the water and it appears to be useless. The fool drove it off a hill and into the river, as he must have not seen what was ahead due to you being on top of it."

"Really?! So I didn't lose my hooves in vain?"

Blood Clop didn't like to lie but she really needed her morale boosted. She had worked very hard and had learned a lot from him. Plus, he still wanted to be her coltfriend that was important too.

"Yes, the human was too distracted to see in front of him that he didn't see the steep decline. His carriage is useless now and they are effectively stuck. Plus, I noticed that the Alicorn was unconscious, so I assume that she won't put up much of a resistance now. Which means…"

Crimson Tail squealed evilly in at the news. She really wanted to make a new friend and her chance to make one was not gone yet. She then spoke up,

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go-"

"Hold on Crimson Tail, they are on the other side of the river. We can't just cross it remember?"

In fact she did remember, their bodies for some reason, would slowly fall apart if they went into the water. It just plain wasn't good for their new forms, from what Grey Hoof told them. While they never attempted to cross it to see if it was true, they weren't going to anytime soon.

"Well, what are we going to do then?"

"We will simply find a way across, as I happen to know one actually."

"Really? Well tell me then." She spoke with barely contained anxiousness.

"There is a bridge with on the other side. It's quite a long trot, but I know where it is. We can cross it and continue to search for them. Considering that it he doesn't have his carriage nor the help of the Alicorn, he will be slow, outnumbered, and surrounded."

"Well, let's go now!"

"No Crimson Tail, we need to take our fallen friends back and get more to help us. I don't want to take any chances this time. I'm mean, I almost lost you..."

Blood Clop then paused as he realized the meaning of his statement towards her. Her eyes lit up and she slowly walk towards him and spoke softly,

"Blood Clop…do you mean what I think you mean?"

Thinking for three seconds, he then decided to go double or nothing. He looked straight into her eyes and said,

"Yes, Crimson Tail. I… I love…you. Will you be my special somepony?"

At first, he was afraid she would say no but in an instant he felt something. It was her kissing him! He could feel his 'good' heart beat as fast as it could, not that it needed to beat, but that was beside the point. He closed his eyes and returned the same gesture. After another few more seconds, they broke away, and she simply responded,

"Let's go make some new friend's." while turning around towards Sunny Town. He just continued to watch her in shock. She stopped, looked at him, and responded,

"Well, are you coming or not? By the way don't forget Blood Shot, he deserves a proper burial."

Blood Clop snapped out of his love stricken trance and went to pick up what was left of Blood Shot. His anger that he felt earlier was now going away slowly, and the fact that he now won the affection of Crimson Tail made him feel much better. With his ego boosted and his opponent weakened, he was sure that despite the rough start, tonight was going to be a good night. His human rival certainly had proven himself to be much more resilient and dangerous.

"_Perhaps we are more alike than it would seem, though, I'm pretty sure I have a better chance with the mares than you. Good luck with the Alicorn human. I still don't think you have a chance."_

Blood Clop then trotted quickly to catch up with his new Marefriend towards Sunny Town.

* * *

Apple Bloom was running as fast as she could back towards Sunny Town. Her heart was racing full of shock and fear from the sight she saw. All she wanted to do was to say hello to the pony from earlier, but instead she saw a dead body that lit up with fire. At this point, having fun at a party was now out of the question.

"_Ah hope they understand that Ah just want to go home now. Ah can't have fun now, not after seeing that!"_

She couldn't help but wonder why it was all of a sudden dark. It was almost as if, upon seeing the body, the happiness in the area just disappeared, and became dark. None of this helped Apple Bloom at all, as she ran further towards Sunny Town. She could see the opening back entrance, and she got closer and closer, but there was something wrong…very wrong.

The town was no longer sunny like, the houses were collapsed with over growth covering them, and there was nopony to be seen. Worse was the fact that it was night, but there was no moon that could be seen.

"W-what…what happened? Maybe they decided to get ready for Nightmare Night while Ah walked away."

She slowly walked further into what was suddenly a much creepier version of Sunny Town. She kept looking back and forth for any sign that there was a friendly pony nearby. Then she heard a voice, one that was creepy, cold, and scary.

"There was no other way…it had to be done."

Apple Bloom then turned her head towards where the voice was coming from. It was coming from an opening in a house to her left. She couldn't quite see what was inside the hole, so she did her best to focus. She saw two red things, but then they started to move. It was…

"AHHHHH! Wh-What are you?!" screamed Apple Bloom while stepping back.

It was a pony of some sort, only its coat was black and grey, some of its bones were showing, and it had very creepy red eyes, which is what she saw earlier. It was very scary, but there was something familiar about it… it sounded like…

"Grey Hoof?! Wh-whats going on and what is wrong with you?" asked Apple Bloom who was still in shock.

"Yes, Apple Bloom it is me and it's okay, there is nothing wrong with me for I am protected."

"Protected?! You look like a zombie! And why was there a pony's Skeleton back there?"

"She had the plague of the mark! She would have spread it to all of us!"

Apple Bloom immediately knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the Cutie Pox, the very same ailment that she had unwittingly gave herself a year ago. Did some Pony get it? And if so, they killed her for it?!

"You k-killed a pony just because she had the cutie pox? That's wrong!" replied Apple Bloom who was in shock at that revelation.

"_If he killed her for it, then he could do the same to me!"_

"It was the only way. It had to be done. Long ago the town suffered the plague, and many were forced to leave. I couldn't let the same thing happen to Sunny Town, as it had happened before. But don't worry, Apple Bloom, we will protect you from all of the bad things out there. We always will protect new friends, we do it every year. We have all that you will ever need."

"_Oh no! He wants me to be like him?! Wait what does he mean by we?"_

Grey Hoof continued to speak, as evil sounding as ever.

"The party is still going on, come join us! Please don't ruin it like she tried to. She was going to spoil the party, the one that I spent so much effort on. Trust me Apple Bloom, you **will **want to stay." he replied while slowly walking out of the ruined house.

This did not help her out at all, and the fact that he admitted he killed a pony made it worse. She just kept backing up as he got closer. She got a very much closer look at him and his muzzle was extremely gross, his teeth rotten, and he smelled really bad.

"_Ah've got to get out of here!" _

Apple Bloom then turned and began to run away from Grey Hoof. He just stared at her while she ran away. Apple Bloom made it to where Three Leaf had last talked to her and then she heard something move in the ground up ahead. The grass and dirt started to move and something was starting to come out of the ground!

RRRRGGGGHHH!

That was the voice she heard as it appeared that another pony, like Grey Hoof, came out of the ground. It looked very much like Three Leaf only she had the same red eyes as Grey Hoof as well as the same coat.

"_No don't tell me it's..."_

Apple Bloom suspicions were confirmed as the undead mare spoke.

"The curse had befallen upon her this very night. She was given the mark!"

"Y-you mean that pony ah found?"

"Yes, young Bloom, but don't worry…you must join us! The punch is wonderful!"

"NOOO! Get away from me!"

Apple Bloom continued to run away from the now scary Three Leaf. She then turned another corner and started to see bits and pieces of a house next to her on the ground. It looked like a side of the house came down, and rolled onto the ground in front of her. The main pathway was currently blocked by what appeared to be a big rock.

There wasn't a way around it unfortunately, as the brush from the edge of the town had grown around the surrounding area with thick thorns.

"_How the hay did this grow so fast? And why didn't Ah see any of this when ah got here?" _

Not wasting any more time, Apple Bloom then started to push the boulder has hard and as fast as she could. She could feel her coat getting wet from her own sweat, as she continued to push the rock.

"_Come on just a little bit more…"_

Then a new voice was heard from behind her, and she turned to see who or what it was. In the distance near the edge of the forest, was another creepy looking Pony. This time it was a stallion like Grey Hoof only his shape was different. She had no idea who this one was until he spoke with the same raspy like voice as the others. Despite having a raspy voice, she recognized who it was as he spoke to her. It was Gladstone, the one who looked mad at her earlier.

"Pleeaasse…stay with us. We will never let the same happen to you."

"Stay away!" shouted Apple Bloom.

Gladstone had other plans however and began to make his way over to her. Apple Bloom immediately began to push the boulder, faster and harder than ever. The rock was really heavy, but Apple Bloom continued to press as Gladstone got closer and closer.

"_No no no no! Come on! Move dang it!"_

When it looked like he was about to reach her, a small opening appeared and she squeezed as fast as she could. She felt the thorns tear into her, causing tiny but sharp scratches over her. Her mane bow was caught in the torn brush and she struggled to yank free. She heard a rip and could feel part of it coming undone. With no time to fix it, she just continued to bolt forward away from the thorns and more importantly, Gladstone.

She ran out into an opening and she could hear something else. It was the sound of hooves, but with a slight squishiness to it. It was another pony and it was coming at her fast. She still had some hoofing ahead of it and ran was fast as she could. She could feel her heart beat very fast, blood running through her body, and her lungs were burning from breathing. Never had she ever had to expend so much energy in her life.

She was still ahead of the undead pony, but it was getting closer and closer. This served to only make her keep her pace up.

"_Ah need to find a way out of here, or else Ah might…"_

Then she heard something, and turned her head around to take a quick look. It was the pony that ran after her earlier, but he had tripped on a rock. It spoke up and she knew who the undead pony in question was now.

"Raghhh! I can't believe this happened! I never trip!" spoke the one she knew as Roneo.

This Apple Bloom a little bit more confidence in escaping from this place.

"_No! What am Ah thinking? Ah've got to be strong! But…"_

She then noticed that Roneo was starting to get back up, albeit slowly. Not wanting to wait until he did get back up she continued to run further on ahead. She was currently running past his house and then all of a sudden something moved in front of her. It was a hoof, and it was trying to reach her! She jumped to the side in order to dodge the hoof, and rolled while somehow managing to get back onto her hooves.

"_Ah guess Rainbow Dash did teach me something useful after all."_

Apple Bloom then bolted away from the house and continued to run forward to where she thought was entrance to Sunny Town. She didn't even bother looking to see who it was, as none of these ponies were her real friends at all. The darkness didn't make anything easier to see where see was going but she could see the party tables nearby. They still had the food and drinks on them for some odd reason and she could the punch that Three Leaf was so insistent upon her drinking.

As she ran by it she noticed something in the bowl, and what she saw would scar her for life.

"_A hoof, bones, and blood?! What is wrong with these ponies!? They even eat and drink like zombies!"_

She kept running and running until she saw the town entrance.

"The town entrance! Ah'm coming Twi!"

Then she heard two different voices. She turned around and saw what she believed was Roneo and Starlet. Just like all of the others, they were all zombies. Then both of them spoke to her, with their voices all creepy just like the others.

"Please don't go." Spoke Starlet.

"All we want is friendship." Said Roneo.

"We don't want you to leave. Your nice to us." Spoke Starlet.

"You helped us become each other's special somepony, we like you. The other's won't like it if you leave." Said Roneo with a very creepy tone.

Apple Bloom was in fear, and didn't know what to do. She just slowly backed up as Roneo advanced towards her.

"B-but…"

"Don't worry; you'll never suffer like the marked ones do. We will protect you…Forever!"

Then Roneo made a quick lunge for her, shouting with a very scary and gurgle scream.

RRRGGGGHH!

Apple Bloom merely pulled the same maneuver that she pulled when one of them had attempted to grab her by the door. Roneo, who either didn't expect her to move or simply just tripped, made contact with the ground, and a sickening crack sound, was heard.

CRACK!

Apple Bloom immediately backed away, from him and watched in shock and horror as he got back up. His head was completely turned upside down, but somehow he was still alive, as if any of these ponies could somehow be alive. What she saw next would even scare her more, as if she couldn't have been more scared in her life.

His head began to turn back to its upright position and a series of cracks were heard.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

His head was now back to where it was and he simply laughed and said,

"OOPS! Silly me, that happens sometimes."

"S-stay away!" shouted Apple Bloom.

She then turned back again towards the entrance, and began to run. Just when she thought she was in the clear, another zombie pony appeared from the ground, much in the same manner Three Leaf appeared.

"_Oh no! Not another one of them zombie fellers!"_

This one however surprised her, as it was the one known as Mitta. After coming out of the ground, she made her way over to Apple Bloom who could do nothing but hope to find another way around. Then Mitta spoke to her in a different tone, however still creepy.

"Fools, even in death they do not understand. I should have protected her, but I made my choice."

"What? You m-mean the pony that Ah saw earlier?"

"Yes, she was my daughter, Ruby was her name. No doubt that you must have seen her wandering around. I will always miss her." Replied Mitta who then walked past Apple Bloom.

She was currently acting as a barrier between her and the rest of the Sunny Town zombies. More of the other's started to appear with Roneo and Starlet. They were currently watching her, as if waiting for something to happen.

"This is our everlasting punishment, which we rightfully deserve." Continued Mitta who had a look of increasing anger on her face towards the rest of the Sunny Town zombies.

"Mitta, what are you doing?" spoke Three Leaf.

"Yes, get her and give her the gift!" said Gladstone who was really close to Three Leaf.

"You fools! This is not a gift! Open your eyes! We are the cursed ones! We brought this on ourselves and especially you Grey Hoof! You are murderers, all of you!" shouted Mitta with her undead face getting more angrier by the second.

Grey Hoof then appeared from behind the rest of them. Roneo and Starlet parted way to let him through. Apple Bloom could see the look of anger on his face, and he glared his red eyes towards Mitta.

"Mitta, what are you doing Mitta? You're starting to ruin the part-"

"The party is over Grey Hoof! I will not let this continue on any further. It's over!"

"NOOOO!" shouted Grey Hoof with a very evil tone. "It will never be over, and there will be no party busters. Apple Bloom, don't listen to her, stay with us. You'll have fun, friends, and you'll never have to worry about marks again for the rest of eternity!"

"No! You hurt her daughter over a cutie mark! Ah'm gonna go home!" shouted Apple Bloom.

Grey Hoof then just looked at her, as if nopony had ever said no to him. Then Mitta turned her head towards Apple Bloom and spoke to her,

"They won't let you leave, and will send the Blood Hooves after you, for the curse of Sunny Town will not let the original inhabitants leave. They were trying to curse you and make into a Blood Hoof."

Apple Bloom then gave her look of fear.

"B-Blood H-h-hooves?"

"Yes, Apple Bloom they are real and they're many of them. Grey Hoof already sent some after your friend. As far as I can tell, they didn't get her, but you need to get out of Everfree Forest, for that is how far they can go, nowhere else. Do you understand?"

Apple Bloom just nodded as she looked Mitta, who despite her appearance, felt safe with her like a daughter with a mother.

"I may have made the mistake of not helping Ruby long ago, but at least I can help you. I want you to run for your life while you still can. Go! I'll hold them off as best as I can and don't look back!" said Mitta who then turned her attention to her so called 'friends'. All of them were now just giving her an evil glare.

Apple Bloom then ran away from Sunny Town as fast as she could, not even bothering to look back.

"_Thanks Mitta."_

Apple Bloom was now trying to back track her way towards the main pathway from where Twilight originally was. This made things a bit difficult, for the darkness made it difficult to see where the pathway in front of her was.

"_At least they aren't following me. Ah hope Mitta will be okay."_

Unfortunately, Apple Bloom's luck just wasn't that good, as she heard numerous sounds of brush moving, groans, and moans.

RGHHH! UGHHH! AGHHH!

"_NO! They're everywhere!"_

"Don't leave us!"

"We are lonely!"

"Come stay with us Apple Bloom!"

"I can give you a better body my filly friend!"

"NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Apple Bloom just continued to run as every tree and branch she passed showed the same creepy red eyes that the Sunny Town ponies had. There were some that started to poke their heads and muzzles out of the brush, just looking at her. Some even attempted to reach out their hooves and grab her, but she merely pulled the same trick that Rainbow Dash taught her.

This went on for good few more minutes, but it was scary none the less. It was not too long ago that she was telling Diamond Tiara that she was liar for making up Blood Hooves, and here she was running from the very dang things! As she kept moving through bushes, she saw less and less of them until it was quiet. There were no more Blood Hooves in sight or sound, only the darkness of Everfree forest.

Then she saw something up ahead, it was the general shape of a pony. At first she thought that it was a blood hoof, but as she got closer, she realized that it was the strange pony she saw earlier.

"_That must be Mitta's daughter Ruby! Ah hope she can help me!"_

Apple Bloom cautiously moved towards the pony known as Ruby, and noticed several things about her. She had a grey coat like Mitta with a dark and light stripped yellow mane and tail. Unlike the others, she had a cutie mark! Apple Bloom noticed that it was a magnifying glass that made her wonder what her special talent was.

But the thing that stuck out the most was her eyes. They were like the others except they were a bright yellow, just like she saw before. As Apple Bloom finally caught up he, she took the time to take a breather, as she was out of breath from running away. Apple Bloom looked at Ruby and saw that Ruby had a look of "Forgive me" on her face, with her ears down.

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom I didn't mean to bring you into this. I was just curious." Spoke Ruby with sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sorry. Ah don't blame you at all. Nopony could have ever wanted this to happen. Wait how do you know mah name?" Replied Apple Bloom

"I've been watching you sever since you saw me on the trail, and I was watching you while you were in Sunny Town. It wasn't my goal to lead you into them, and I had to show you what happened to me at my old home for you to see what monsters they truly were and still are."

She then lowered her head as if she were ashamed and continued to speak.

"It just been forever since it all happened. I just wanted to talk to somepony and now you might be hurt because of me. All because of this."

Ruby then pointed to her cutie mark with her left front hoof.

"Your cutie mark is a Magnifying Glass?" asked Apple Bloom

"Yes. Turns out I'm really good at finding things. It took me awhile to understand it. When I was trying to help Roneo out, I found his gift and then I got the mark. Then they…"

"You don't have to tell me Ruby. Ah know what happened."

"Again, I'm so sorry to have gotten you into this."

"Like Ah said before, Ah don't blame you. It's their fault not yours, and your mom misses you."

"My mom?" asked Ruby with a curious tone.

"Yeah, she said she regrets not helping you long ago. Ah thought she was going to hurt me when Ah was trying to get out but she let me go and said no to the others. They looked mad when Ah said no to them. Ah hope she is okay."

Ruby then just smiled at Apple Bloom's revelation concerning her mom. Then they both heard something in the distance.

RGGGGGHHHHH! UGGGHHH! OOAAAHHHH!

"Oh no! They found us!" said Ruby.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Apple Bloom with fear returning to her face and ears down.

Ruby didn't respond as it looked like she was trying her best to think of something. Her facial expression changed, as if she had found an idea. Ruby then looked at Apple Bloom with a slight smile on her face.

"I think I can find you a way out of here, I just hope he'll do his best to help you. It's the best that I can do."

"Oh okay…wait what do you mean he?" asked Apple Bloom who was confused

RGGHHHH!

"THERE SHE IS!"

"PLEEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"RUBY! EVERYPONY, SHE IS TRYING TO TAKE OUR FRIEND AWAY!"

"STOP HER!"

"No time to explain Apple Bloom!" replied Ruby.

Then all of a sudden her eyes changed to a very bright yellow, almost as if it was close to turning a bright white. Then a bright white orb appeared close to Apple Bloom, as if it were a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Go to the light, it will take you away from here! Don't be afraid when you see him!"

"B-but what about you?" asked Apple Bloom who was worried for Ruby.

"Don't worry about me, just go, now!" said Ruby with a serious look.

Apple Bloom looked around and she could see the Blood Hooves closing in on them. She simply looked back at Ruby and said,

"Stay safe"

Apple Bloom immediately ran for the white orb. The light was almost blinding but for some reason it didn't hurt her eyes at all. Then there was a flash and a boom that was similar to the one she heard earlier, neither of which hurt her senses at all.

BOOM!

And then in an instant, she was no longer near Ruby or the Blood looked around to observe her surroundings and noticed that she was all alone. She was still in Everfree Forest, but in a totally different place that she didn't recognize. With no sense of bearing she decided to simply walk forward and catch her breath from all the running earlier.

Ruby certainly did her best to get her away from them, and Apple Bloom was now starting to worry about her safety, even though she was already dead.

"_Ah hope she is okay, she didn't deserve what happened to her. Now Ah need to get home somehow, but where the hay am Ah? And what did she mean by 'he'? Is there somepony nearby? Ah guess Ah should keep moving until Ah find someplace safe. Ah hope Zecora's hut is nearby."_

Apple Bloom continued to walk forward in an unknown direction in hopes of finding a real friendly face, preferably a pony that wasn't a zombie. It was now more than ever that she wished she was back home on the farm with Apple Jack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith. She also couldn't but help wonder if Twilight was okay and hoped that the Blood Hooves didn't get her.

"_Ah hope Twi is okay, and Ah hope ah get home…wait what is that up ahead?"_

In the distance, Apple Bloom could see something that looked like a ruined castle of some kind. Apple Bloom didn't even know that this was here, but then again neither did she know about Sunny Town. Considering that it was better to go there than to be out here where Blood Hooves might be lurking, she decided to head in the directions of the strange ruins.

"_Does this 'he' she mentioned live here? If so, what kinda pony lives like this?" _thought Apple Bloom as she continued her way towards the ruins.

* * *

Ruby was terrified as she was surrounded by the Blood Hooves. She had spent all day trying to avoid them, and she did a good job managing that. If it weren't for the unexpected filly named Apple Bloom wandering into Sunny Town, she would have had a much better chance of keeping taps on that strange male. She felt bad for dragging him into it, but she was tired of wandering the forest as a ghost and the curse of Sunny Town was spreading.

She just couldn't let any more innocent ponies suffer the same curse as the rest. Ruby immediately looked around to see if there was way she could get through her enemies. Despite having the unique ability to find things, such as items and more importantly ways out of situations, she just couldn't find one at the moment.

"_Too bad I couldn't go with her that took a lot out of me, almost as much as bringing him here."_

Ruby was desperate now, and she began to start to buck as much of the Blood Hooves as hard as she could. Unfortunately, she never was that strong of a mare, whenever she hit a Blood Hoof, they would only stumble backwards before continuing again. She then bucked one really hard and a mare Blood Hoof's head cracked, and span in an unnatural direction.

CRACK!

This didn't do anything however as the mare's head simply just corrected itself back into its original position.

"Give up Marked one!" shouted the Blood Hoof mare she hit.

"Yes, you will ruin it like you always do!" said another Blood Hoof nearby.

Ruby's memories of her past murder began to flood back into her. She remembered the pain, both mental and especially physical, of being murdered by the ponies she thought were her good friends. Every year the cycle would continue again, and she would be forced to wander, with the unfortunate ability to still feel pain. If they caught her, they would drag her back to remains, where she would continue to suffer in agony.

She had been more than few times over the past century, but despite the many times it happened, it always hurt no matter what. It would always result in being clopped and then burned, just like how she was murdered.

"_No! Not this time! I have to escape!"_

She continued to struggle against them, but a blood hoof out of nowhere suddenly bit her back right leg. She yelped in pain and struggle to get away, but its grip was to strong. Then another Blood hoof grabbed her front left hoof with its tongue and it too wouldn't let go. She could never get used to the stench of death that emanated from them, and she continued to struggle even more. But it was all in vain, as more and more of them surrounded her, and then two blood hooves appeared in front of her as she stopped struggling.

It was the stallion known as Blood Clop, and the mare known as Crimson Tail. She instantly felt fear strike into her heart, as Blood Clop was the one who usually caught her throughout the many cursed years. He would always take pleasure in reenacting her murder, even though he wasn't there when it happened. She was always disgusted at how loyal he was to her murderers, even though they were the ones who cursed him and all the others.

It was just pure evil how the rest of the Sunny Towners spread the curse to other ponies. There they were in the past thinking that her marks was a curse and a plague, and here they were now, using spreading this evil disease that warped ponies sense of morality, their bodies, and their once harmonious hearts. And what was it all for? To bring back the glorious days of the past and for Grey Hoof's obsession for party planning.

Ruby then looked at Blood Clop with a look pity, and shook her head.

"Still fetching for Grey Hoof I see, how pathetic."

"Funny I was going to say the same about your condition, you filthy marked one."

"Is that the best insult you can come up with Blood Clop? You're really terrible at it you know." replied Ruby.

Ruby then noticed Crimson Tail, the new mare from two years ago visibly shift into a tense stance, and then spoke in loud voice of anger.

"HE IS NOT TERRIBLE AT ALL YO-"

Ruby then noticed something as Crimson Tail continued to spout out her rant of how 'vile and unclean her mark was'. Crimson Tail's hooves were greatly mismatched, as three of them appeared to be the shape of a stallion's rather than a mare's hooves. Only one, which was the her right one in the back, appeared to be hers.

"_Now I wonder why her hooves are different? Could it have been caused by him?"_

Ruby then snapped back to reality as she realized Crimson Tail was done ranting.

"U…YOU BITCH!"

Ruby then looked at Crimson Tail straight in the eyes when she heard that remark. Crimson Tail had a complete look of fury in her eyes, and it was hilarious to Ruby. This amateur Blood Hoof was trying to scare her and she was doing a rather poor job. The only thing that she was really afraid of was the pain of being put back into the fireplace, and the safety of Apple Bloom. Ruby then relied back with as much defiance as she could,

"Wow, little filly! You learned a very dirty word? Now what bad pony taught you that? By the way, nice hooves, did they come with instructions?"

All of a sudden, Ruby was backhoofed by Blood Clop. She turned his attention to him and now she was starting to be a little bit afraid, but did a good job of hiding it. He spoke in an unpleasant tone, like he always did towards her.

"Now now Ruby, don't talk to her like that, and in regards to that so called 'Bad Pony', it wasn't a pony at all. It was a human in a carriage."

That caught Ruby's attention alright, for what he said sounded a lot like the strange male she found earlier in the day.

"_A human?! Like the old myths?! So that is what he is."_

Unfortunately, her surprise was easily recognized by Blood Clop.

"Ah, so do you now about him? Just what exactly did you do earlier today? What do you know about this Hu-Man?"

Ruby then thought about what she knew. She only remembered bits and pieces from the old tales her mother used to read. They were two legged, had technology and stuff. In the end she didn't know much about him, but then again did anypony?

With another act of defiance, she gave a smirk and then looked Blood Clop in the eyes and said,

"I do know this…he's going to blow your bucking hooves away! Well, at least he did hers anyway."

Then a fury of back hoofing came from both of them. Blood Clop struck first then Crimson Tail, and then both alternated back and forth for a good twenty seconds. The pain from strikes hurt, but they were nothing compared to what she experienced almost every year when she was caught. After they were done, Ruby looked at both of them and they both had the look of hatred in their minds.

"_Damn you Grey Hoof, you poisoned them to become the monsters like you and they rest of your so called 'friends' are. If only my mother and I could have seen it coming."_

"Are you mad?"

Neither Blood Clop nor Crimson Tail said anything, and neither did the rest of the Blood Hooves that surrounded her say anything.

She then gave a rather funny smile, giggled and then said to both of them.

"Yeah, you're mad."

Then Blood Clop walked closer to her, putting his eyes extremely close to her. Ruby could smell the putrid scent of death coming from him. Even after all these years as a cursed suffering soul, she simply could not get used to it.

"_I don't think anypony could get used to seeing their friends become monsters. I hope the human and his people don't share the same fate."_

"You think I'm mad Ruby?! I'll show you how 'mad' I am like never before. I will enjoy getting rid of a party destroyer like you. You two! Drag her back to Sunny Town…NOW!" shouted Blood Clop with so much anger that is practically dripped from his mouth aside from the actual blood.

Then all of a sudden, the tongued one and the other that had bitten her, started to drag her back to Sunny Town. It was sad really, the place she once called happily her home was now her everlasting pony heck. And when they dragged her, it was painful, as always. If two ponies weren't enough, a third and a fourth came by and bit the remainder of her legs, effectively dragging her back to Sunny Town. And when they bit her, it was hard. She could do nothing but scream and yelp in pain as they dragged her back to Sunny Town, the place that she hoped to never see again in her afterlife. While in pain, she could hear the other ponies chant as she was dragged back to heck.

"Rip her!"

"Clop her!"

"Break her"

"All party stoppers must die!"

"AAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Ruby in pain.

"_I don't know who you are human, but please, kill all these bucking bastards and bitches!"_

If she hadn't been murdered, and was alive, she would have felt bad for saying or even thinking such vile curse words, for ponies were supposed to be harmonious beings, not chaotic or evil. But considering what happened in the past, and what was going on in the present, it was quite clear that ponies were not perfect beings. She could only hope that this human would be a better being than these so called 'friendly' ponies were.

Unfortunately for Ruby, this may just be the worst night of both her previous mortal life and cursed afterlife. She could do nothing but scream and yelp louder and louder as they got close to Sunny Town.

* * *

Mitta was currently doing the best she could to distract her so called 'friends' from so long ago. For many years after her daughter's death, she followed Grey Hoof to the best of his instructions. Year after year, they gained new friends, effectively making Sunny Town bigger and better than it had before. They didn't bother making new houses or even keep up their old ones, for they didn't need to maintain their bodies like the old times, except to maintain their old image when new visitors happened to come by in their party form.

Of course it was just all a ploy to lure unexpected outsider ponies to the true curse that they had fallen into due to their evil action so long ago. Mitta felt to guilty for not stopping her daughter's death and the irrational and blatantly evil aftermath that followed. But then again, she believed in Grey Hoof's leadership, they all had. How was she supposed to know that this was going to happen?

"_When Ruby got the mark, I should have just taken her and ran for help, but no…I had to be a coward instead of being brave…my Ruby I miss you!"_

Three Leaf and Gladstone kept trying to bite her legs but she merely just dodged both of the slowest ponies she ever saw. She then bucked Gladstone as he gain missed her and he was sent flying into Roneo's house.

"OOOFF!" shouted Gladstone as he made contact with the door and inside the house.

Throughout the years, she had practiced fighting against the ponies that resisted the so called 'Gift' Grey Hoof offered. For the first few decades she felt that she was doing the right thing, by giving them protection from the 'bad' things that endangered their lives. Then she began to have doubts as she started to think more and more about Ruby. It wasn't until she recently had greatly reflected on her previous life and cursed afterlife, that she realized how wrong she was.

And when she saw the young filly named Apple Bloom, she realized that enough was enough. No way would she let a young innocent filly suffer the same as the others, including Ruby, have all these years. Seeing the young filly reminded her of her own motherly instincts, something the others would never understand. She might have failed Ruby, but not now, she would not fail Apple Bloom.

Three Leaf, upon seeing Gladstone get launched into Roneo's house, simply looked at Mitta and screeched a very creepy yell, even for somepony cursed such as her. She then began flurry of front hoof strikes, and numerous bucking attempts, but Mitta simple dodged all of them with ease. She knew all of their moves, having taught a few herself.

But despite her advantage in fighting them, the simple fact remained that she was outnumbered, couldn't leave the town, and could still be put to rest permanently if they tried.

"_Doesn't matter now, I deserve permanent resting. At least I won't be able to hurt nopony. If only I could see her one more time…"_

Again Three Leaf tried again and again to hit Mitta but failed each time. Mitta could tell she was angry and frustrated. Three Leaf then spoke out at her,"

"How could you hurt him!? You're ruining the party!"

"You hypocrite! You hurt my daughter over a stupid mark! As far as I care, you can go to pony heck!"

"I'm going to make your remains into punch when I'm done with you!"

Three Leaf then tried to pull off a massive hard buck, only to be counter attacked by Mitta. She then went flying into the same house that Gladstone was sent into.

"_That takes care of two, now where is…"_

Mitta was soon interrupted as Roneo came out of nowhere and bucked her. He wasn't as strong as she was considering he was still relatively young when he first received the 'gift', but he sure was a fast runner. She lost a little bit of her balance only to recover. He then made another attempt at hitting her, but she dodge him and back hoofed him like a mother punishing a bad colt.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

The Starlet, who hid behind the table, bite her back left leg. Mitta could feel the pain, but shrugged it off and simply hoofed her off real hard. She was sent flying away, but not as hard as Three Leaf and Gladstone. Mitta completely forgot about Roneo, and immediately paid the price for it. He bucked her in the head when she wasn't looking, and he head bent in an unnatural direction.

Although this wasn't fatal for her 'good' form, it was enough to through her off balance and lose her sense of bearing. He then followed up with another attack that knock her down. She then tried to quickly adjust her head to get back to fighting, and when she did adjust her head, it was too late. Starlet had bit her other leg and Roneo did the same with the other. Unable to get up, she struggled until two blows came from nowhere.

It was both Gladstone and Three Leaf, with Three Leaf screaming,

"When this is over, you will be the next batch of punch! AAAGGHHH!"

Three Leaf then attempted to buck Mitta to death, but was stopped by Grey Hoof, who did nothing but watch the entire scene unfold before him. He spoke in an serious tone,

"That will do for now Three Leaf."

She looked at Grey Hoof with a 'please' look, but he simply said,

"No Three Leaf. Go over with Gladstone and get something to drink."

She then looked at Mitta, shoved some dirt into her face, and walked over to the a party table with Gladstone. Mitta then looked at Grey Hoof with disgust. Grey Hoof noticed this and responded,

"Why Mitta? After all these years you helped us make the party better and gave the…"

"What? The 'gift'? It's a curse Grey Hoof! You murdered my daughter over a mark that did nothing to us, nor any other pony. You were and still are paranoid about the plague. Trying to force ponies to bring back the good old days won't do anything."

He simply just shouted at her,

"YES IT WILL! THE MARK WAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE A CURSE. SUNNY TOWN ALMOST WAS BROKEN UP BY IT! I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Why? Because your old Great Grandpa said so? Your so foolish Grey Hoof. I should have stopped you so long ago, but I didn't because I was paranoid like you. Not anymore, I don't want your friendship and I don't want to be with any of you! I only want to see my daughter one last time before I go!" shouted Mitta with so much passion of regret at herself and anger at all of them.

Grey Hoof then appeared as if he was ready to clop Mitta to oblivion, but then stopped. He was looking towards the entrance now and then just smiled. He looked back at her with the same smile he used so long ago, that showed to all of Equestria how much of a liar he was.

"Maybe you will get to after all. Look behind you." Said Grey Hoof.

Mitta then turned around only to see many Blood Hooves. They were carrying, more like dragging a pony on all four of her legs. As they got closer Mitta noticed that she looked a lot like…

"RUBY!" shouted Mitta

"MOM! Don't let them hurt me! It hurts!" cried Ruby.

"_My Ruby! No!"_

Grey Hoof then gave the Blood Hooves a command,

"Set her over by the punch table, and keep a close eye on her. All of the others, go head and help yourself to some snacks. You earned it."

All of the Blood Hooves made their way over to the party tables and began to talk with one another. Most of them wanted to have the special punch that was on the table. Three Leaf was more than pleased when they indulged in it. It gave her a big evil smile as she gave Gladstone a cup, and at the same time looking after his wounds, even though they somewhat regenerated from minor fractures, and bruises so to speak. Gladstone was very happy at the attention he was receiving.

"_I hope you to wind you together in a grave together forever dead." _thought Mitta.

"All except Blood Clop and Crimson Tail, I want you two to come over here." Commanded Grey Hoof.

They both complied and began to walk their way over to Grey Hoof, while giving both Mitta and Ruby evil looks.

"I'm glad that you caught Ruby, and as you can tell, Mitta here has had a change of heart towards us."

"WHAT?!" said Crimson Tail.

"WHY?!" asked Blood Clop.

"Why don't I let her explain." Said Grey Hoof.

Mitta then just looked at Ruby and said,

"I was wrong for not helping you all those years ago. I don't want to hurt anypony and I don't that little filly to suffer like you my precious Ruby. I…I am…sorry Ruby. Please forgive me." Said Mitta who was essentially breaking down in shame and sadness.

"Mom… I forgive you and I love you!" replied Ruby whose yellow eyes were filling with normal tears.

Mitta was so happy to hear those words, her daughter forgave her for her lack of action all those years ago. She could feel her tears begin to gather in her eyes and just did nothing but continued to look at her daughter.

"_Even in death she is beautiful. My precious Ruby.."_

But the sappy moment would soon turn sour as Grey Hoof interrupted them.

"Well, now that the cursed one and her traitorous mother have reunited, perhaps you can tell me more about the special 'human' Blood Clop told me about." Said Grey Hoof.

Mitta could tell that his patience was getting old and he wanted to know everything, as he always wanted to. Mitta had no idea what he was talking about for the only newcomer she had seen or heard about all day was the filly called Apple Bloom, and to a lesser extent her friend.

"Human? You mean like the old tales?" asked Mitta.

Ruby looked at Grey Hoof, and gave him glare before facing her mother.

"Yes, mom. I saw a human and he is _something_ alright." Said Ruby.

Mitta couldn't but help catch her emphasis on the word 'something' she looked at Ruby with her red eyes raising what her eye brow. Ruby merely gave a small smile and it look like she was…blushing.

" '_Something' my Ruby? Don't tell me your got a silly filly crush on this 'human' boy you haven't even met. He isn't even a pony!" _

Crimson Tail interrupted both Mitta's thought and Ruby's statement and said,

"He is an evil and rude bastard is what he is!"

"Crimson Tail, don't use such language." said Grey Hoof.

"But it's true! Look at what he did to me!"

She then showed Grey Hoof her hooves that had been replaced by another ponies. Mitta then just smirked and thought to herself.

"_I wonder how he did that? It appears he is strong against them."_

Grey Hoof continued to look and then asked Crimson Tail,

"How did this happen?"

Crimson Tail lower her head and said,

"I jumped on his carriage and tried to convince the Alicorn with him to leave him and join us."

"_Alicorn? Why does he have an Alicorn with him?"_

"She said no, and he called me a…bitch."

"_Well he is right about that, you blood hooved bitch."_

"And then he…he…"

"It's okay Crimson Tail, go ahead and tell them."

Crimson Tail simply nodded at him and continued,

"He used some sort of weapon that was loud and painful. It made some sort of fire that didn't burn me, but it ripped my hooves off, which hurt. I think the evil bast…human did it on purpose for fun."

She then did a zombie version of a pony snort and scraped the ground with one of her mismatched front hooves.

"_A weapon that uses fire which cuts? How interesting, I wish I could have done the same to you!"_

Mitta was starting to smile more and more by the second, as Crimson Tail revealed the details of this human.

"Oh boo hoo! Isn't that a shame! Welcome to my world rotten mare." Said Ruby in sarcastic tone.

Crimson Tail tried to kick Ruby, but fell down. Both Mitta and Ruby laughed together at the embarrassing sight. It had been forever since she got to share a laugh or really any good emotion with her daughter, though she wished that it was under better circumstances. Grey Hoof then shouted,

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!"

And stop laughing the did, as it was sure to not help their situation. Mitta then looked at Ruby again, and still just could not get enough of seeing her daughter smile, after remembering her face in fear from her death and when they caught her. Mitta never partook in throwing her back in the fireplace, but rather did nothing, as she was too ashamed to even look her in eye all those cycles ago.

She then turned her attention to Grey Hoof who looked like he was in deep thought. After a minute of silence, he spoke up again.

"Blood Clop, where is the human, and the Alicorn now?"

"They are on the other side of the river, we couldn't pursue them and we lost four good friends. The Alicorn killed one with some sort of magic spell, and the human killed three, two with his carriage, and killed Blood Shot with his weapon or I should say weapons."

That caught every ponies' attention and Grey Hoof was the first to ask,

"You mean he has more of these weapons?"

"Yes, they are all made of metal, one has a red claw, the other is long, black, had orange wood on it, and small L shaped one that he used on Crimson Tail. I still don't know how they work nor even what they are called."

Grey Hoof then pondered for a second and then simply said,

"Continue please."

"We had to use Blood Shot's hooves for Crimson Tail." Said Blood Clop rather solemnly.

"_So he killed three? Impressive, nopony has ever managed to kill a blood hoof. Well except this Alicorn he supposedly has with him."_

"So we've lost four more including Necro Hoof's family…this human certainly is something." Said Grey Hoof who appeared to be taking more of an interest in him rather than be angered.

"_So he killed three more and Necro Hoof's family? Most impressive, he definitely is 'something' now." _thought Mitta.

"We did, however, manage to render his carriage useless and the Alicorn was rendered unconscious. They are stuck on the other side of the river and will most likely try to take refuge of those old ruins over there. I want to take some more Blood Hooves over there and take them by force while they are in a weak position."

Then the other Blood Hooves at the party tables overheard Blood Clop's suggestion started to protest at his plan.

"Oh c'mon! I want to stay here and party!"

"Yeah! And I'm hungry!"

"I just want to dance already!"

"I want some MOAR punch!"

"MOAR?! No problem!"

Three Leaf was even more ecstatic at hearing her punch being more complimented, as her attitude dramatically change to happiness, while Gladstone just kept staring at her...plot while drinking his cup. Then arguing started to break out between both groups,

"_Ugh, now I wish the human would destroy all them and wait…they are distracted. Now is my chance to talk to her."_

Mitta very slowly and carefully got close to her daughter and whispered to her.

"You need to get out of here and warn them of what is coming Ruby." Whispered Mitta

"You don't need to tell me mom, Apple Bloom is in danger too."

Mitta then looked to see if it was still safe to talk and noticed that a full blown argument was starting to grow between the groups, with Grey Hoof trying to mitigate to 'save the party spirit'. She turned around and continued to whisper,

"What do you mean she is in trouble? I thought she got away."

"I used my special talent to get her to safety and the best that I could find was where he is. I would have found her a way out of the forest if I could, but it took a lot out of me earlier just to find the human. I don't even think he is from this world, and frankly I'm surprised that I even found him."

"Wait?! He's here because of you? Why did you bring him into this? And why is Apple Bloom here?"

"Apple Bloom accidently followed me here after I was curious of who she was. I didn't mean to get her or her friend involved. Also, I'm tired of this cursed life and I can tell you are too. He is the best chance to stop all of this, if you've noticed."

"I have noticed and I have also noticed that he is certainly 'something'." Said Mitta while raising her eye brow.

Ruby just slightly blushed again and smiled before continuing,

"I…uh.. yes…he is, but that isn't important right now."

"No it isn't, and I want to you so slowly make your way out now. And don't come back for me! I don't care what happens to me now, as I will gladly rest forever knowing that you will no longer suffer if your plan works. And please make sure Apple Bloom escapes, this is not her fight." Said Mitta.

"Yes, mom." whispered Ruby.

Mitta leaned in and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and whispered,

"Go to them now, and remember this mommy loves you very much. And…nopony or human is ever going to be good enough for my precious Ruby." whispered Mitta who was joking about the last remark…mostly.

Ruby just quietly giggled after hearing the last remark and whispered back,

"Okay mom, I love you and I will see to it this ends."

They both hugged each other and Ruby slowly made her way away from the ground, while everypony was distracted. When she made it to the edge of the tree line, she then looked back at Mitta. Mitta then simply waved her away, with a slight black tear showing in her right eye. Ruby did the same before turning away and disappearing in the forest.

"_Good luck my Precious Ruby! That human boy better take good care of you or else he __will__ answer to me!"_ thought Mitta with her eyes growing an even darker red at the thought of this 'human' boy somehow sullying her little Ruby.

* * *

This chapter took way longer than I had anticipated, but I think it turned out good. No game references in this one, as I decided to make this chapter a bit darker. It appears that Konrad is become quite popular with the wrong crowd and what will Apple Bloom find in the ruins?! And Luna should watch out as she isn't the only pony that sees him as 'something'. So what do you guys and gals think? Let me know and I hope you all like it! Work on ch11 has been started and expect this one in about 3-6 days. Cheers!


	11. Dis gonna b gud!

Konrad and Luna were still walking further up the hill towards the ruins. Konrad had a good idea why she was not looking forward to going there, but unfortunately they had no other options of other than to take refuge until a better plan of action could be pursued. It appeared that Everfree Forest was much bigger than the show implied and it was certainly not the place he wanted to be. Then again did anyone want to be here?

"_Well, bronies like you for starters." _spoke the ever annoying conscious.

"_Yeah fucking right! And I'm still not a brony. Besides, would they want to be chased by goddam freaking zombies, have their cars wrecked and what not? And I'm still not a brony, in case you missed the first part."_

"_You should be very glad that you even get the chance to be in another world, especially one that you enjoy, no matter how much you deny it."_

"_Yeah well, my car is screwed up and I'm having to fight for my life-"_

"_And hers."_

"_Yeah and hers too. My point is this isn't fun. I was only supposed to shoot a few rounds, and then go home to some beer, that's it."_

"_You were having fun earlier when you met her. I could easily imagine you doing a version Rainbow Dash's 'awesome' on your face when saw her."_

"_Yeah well…fuck you! I'm still not a brony and if you don't mind I got to worry about…"_

"_Watching her rear? Go right on a head."_

Konrad then returned to 'covering her rear'. She had stopped swaying her 'plot' earlier after a doing it for a good few minutes, and he did enjoy it the view until the hill started getting steeper. Both of them were starting to get tired of walking, Konrad in particular. He was still wet from the river and he was wishing right now that he could take a nice shower.

"_When we get to the ruins, I need to let my feet dry. Wet boots aren't fun at all."_

Combined with the wetness and fatigue of hiking up hill, Konrad started to get impatient and took the time to converse with Luna. He was still a bit nervous after realizing that she had caught him staring at her 'plot'.

"_Now why did she turn her head around when I was staring at her? Does her horn give her vision in the back of her head?"_

"_She's got her secrets too Konrad."_

"_And you would know that how?"_

Konrad's conscious again didn't bother to answer his question. This day was getting stranger and stranger every hour for Konrad, but he shrugged it off as it didn't really matter.

"So Luna…"

Luna then panted for second before responding with a coy tone,

"Yes Konrad?"

"_Oh great, she still hasn't forgot about earlier. This is going to be awkward, well you know what? Screw it, time to be a renegade."_

"Are we there yet?"

She then huffed and turned her head to give him a 'are you kidding me?' look. He found this funny, chuckled a bit and said,

"Just wondering that's all."

"Is that so?" replied Luna.

"Pretty much, though I still would like to know what these ruins are."

Luna's face changed to the same look she gave him when he asked her about the ruins earlier. Her ears were down, she had a frown on her face, and her tone definitely indicated that she still wasn't interested in talking about it. She responded with the same tone and said,

"When we get there I will explain it to you, but I also have some questions for you as well."

"_Oh god, the explanation questions, I'm not looking forward to this. We'll time to get creative with the half truths."_

"_Normally I would nag you for this_, _but you are right Konrad. She shouldn't know about the whole MLP thing." _replied Ian.

"_Finally something you and I agree on."_

"That seems fair enough, but still…are we there yet?"

Luna then rolled her eyes with the same 'I'm not amused' look and turned forward to continue leading the way. Konrad still could not but help find it funny and rather cute at the same time.

"_I really need to stop being a renegade, but it's just too damn fun!"_

"_You are right about that part."_

"_You mean the fun part?"_

"_You trolling bastard."_

Konrad then performed the lulz face in his mind before returning to cover her 'rear' with his own Commander Shepard smirk.

* * *

Luna was rather pleased with the knowledge of Konrad finding her attractive. This certainly boosted her ego a bit, but at the same time she was rather annoyed at her conscious for being right, again. At the same time however, she was starting to become more aware of something that she had not truly felt before.

"_Is there something going on here?"_

"_Oh Princess, I knew you would come around."_

"_I still don't love him oh strange voice. He is just interesting that is all."_

"_Sure…"_

"_There are still major differences between us that can't be ignored! I'm immortal, Royal, and not to mention an Alicorn!"_

"_And yet none of those mattered to you during the first contact, the massage, and the little strut you gave him! Your excuses are running low your majesty."_

"_Agh! I will not speak of this with you any further!"_

"_Oh you will Luna, you will."_

Luna then shook off her thoughts as she continued to lead Konrad up the hill. Never before had she ever exerted this much physical energy in her life. Most of it had either been through the use of magic or when she performed her nightly duties when most ponies were asleep.

"_Asleep…I just want to know if there is anypony out there that actually likes the night."_

"_Maybe he does…why not ask him."_

Luna then gave it some thought as she continued to lead Konrad up the hill. She would after all have to get to know him regardless of what her conscious said or not. This also brought up something that she remembered from reading one of Twilight Sparkle's friendship reports. She read the reports because Celestia had insisted upon Luna reading them. Ponyville had panicked when they saw a zebra, a pony they did not understand, she couldn't imagine what would happen if they ran into Konrad. Luna was not going to let that happen to her ponies or to Konrad.

He definitely did not deserve to be seen as a monster, when he certainly was quite the opposite…most of the time. Luna was now starting to wonder how her sister would react to him. Celestia was definitely the most caring and understanding pony she ever knew, considering her offer for redemption after her return. Luna was so happy that she was reunited with her and that she was welcomed back to Ponyville despite what happened.

Though being seen as a mean villain when she returned to Ponyville for Nightmare Night didn't make things any easier. And now she was returning back to where her new start began, and it was certainly going to be most unpleasant.

"_At least you have him with you. All of my intentions aside, he really is an understanding individual." _Spoke her conscious.

"_Yes…he is. I still am confused about a lot of things concerning him though."_ Replied Luna

"_He definitely is concerned about some things too." _

"_About what? My plot?"_

"_No about you Princess, specifically your life. You still haven't explained to him why you are here."_

"_I just…don't want to think about my past! I want it all behind me!"_

"_You still have yet to face some of your personal problems Luna. Listen to me, you have a wonderful, albeit different gentlecolt, I mean, man here that can and will listen to you. You just need to take a chance. I am, after all, looking after your best interest."_

"_Well…okay, but remember __I__ decide who I let in my heart! Do you understand that!?"_

"_Yes Princess…"_

"_Good."_

"_Human lover."_

Luna then continued moving along, doing her best to not be frustrated with the voice in her head. She then started to wonder how her sister would react to Konrad. Would she panic at something she didn't know? Or would she be as understanding and friendly like she had always been? She would think that her sister would move towards the latter, but considering pony kind's tendency to panic at the unknown still cast doubt in her mind. Konrad was after all a being that was thought of as a myth.

If Celestia did react negatively at Konrad, she definitely would stand by his side and if necessary stand in front for him, just as he had done for her.

"_That won't happen as she wouldn't do that. I will make sure she behaves just as I'll make sure he behaves as well. My sister doesn't exactly have patience for the wise cracking types, which is not necessarily a bad thing about him. Though her bad experience of Discord getting underneath her coat doesn't help matters."_

"_You know his remark about points was actually funny."_

Luna then contemplated what her conscious said. As much as her voice annoyed her and was unusually right about recent events, she conceded to the fact that his remark was indeed funny.

"_You're right, it was funny, but I'm not going to let him know about that." _replied Luna.

"_Fair enough, he did after all make fun of royalty. You can't let him get the advantage after all, since you want to beat him." _Said her conscious.

"_Speaking of Konrad, he hasn't said anything for a while now. I wonder what is on his mind."_

Then Luna got her wish, as Konrad spoke up to her.

"So Luna…"

"_Ah so you want to talk? I hope you enjoyed the display I gave you."_

"Yes Konrad?" replied Luna trying her best to be coy.

"Are we there yet?"

Luna then turned around and looked at Konrad in disbelief.

"_What?! Does it look like we are? You can't be serious!"_

He simple just chuckled and said,

"Just wondering that's all." as he gave an innocent look.

"Is that so?"

"Pretty much, though I still would like to know what these ruins are."

Luna did not like the mention of his curiosity concerning the ruins. This was definitely not going to be pleasant to talk about. Still, if Pony kind were to have good relations with the mythic race, it would have to begin on honest terms. She just could only hope that he wouldn't think less of her when she would tell him the truth about the ruins, and her past. He did after all deserve to know.

"_Don't worry Luna. He is an understanding person, just tell him the truth."_

"_I hope you're right."_

Luna's expression reflected her dreading mood concerning what lay ahead, and there was nothing she could do to hide it. There just were too many memories of the past, of her childhood, her imprisonment, and her last moments of being Nightmare Moon that she didn't want to remember.

"_Very well Konrad, but it is going to cost you."_

"When we get there I will explain it to you, but I also have some questions for you as well."

Then Konrad's facial expression changed as he went from a smile to a slight frown the moment she mentioned questions about him. It would appear that he too had something to hide, though Luna couldn't possibly fathom what it could be. He responded in his serious tone that she had seen before in the truck,

"That seems fair enough-"

"_You're right it is fair my 'Knight"_

"but still…"

"_Don't do it Konrad."_

"are we there yet?" responded Konrad sporting the same smile has he did earlier.

"_Oh! You just had to do it didn't you?!"_

Luna rolled her eyes and turned her head forward, picking up the pace towards her former home from so long ago.

_"It appears that I certainly am going to have to stand between my sister and him. He wouldn't last ten seconds from her wrath." _Thought Luna

"_Maybe you should learn to just ease up every now and then. He certainly seems like the type that can teach you to do just that." _replied her conscious.

"_Maybe…or maybe I just need to show him how to properly behave in front of Royalty before my sister petrifies him with the Elements of Harmony."_

"_You wouldn't let that happen. You like him too much."_

"_You're right about the 'won't happen' part for he has to be beaten first. I still need to get more 'points' than him."_

"_Oh princess, just let it go!"_

Luna, however, could not let it go. As much as an interesting, brave, and caring man he was, she still wanted to show him who the better player was. She just hoped that whatever she would learn from him, she could use to her advantage.

"_You mean like your looks?"_

Luna simply adjusted his rifle on her back and blew a loose strand of her mane that had dangled in her face, while ignoring her conscious. She couldn't help but realize the irony of the thought that popped into her head.

"_Are we there yet?"_

* * *

Grey Hoof was extremely furious now, despite the capture of Ruby. Blood Clop, his loyal friend of 99 years, simply made a smart and reasonable request to capture the human and the Alicorn. Those two were really the only loose ends that needed to be stopped, or else the party could seriously be ruined for years to come. And then the situation all started to fall apart.

The remainder of the Blood Hooves simply couldn't grasp the seriousness of the situation. They all just wanted to party, and that he couldn't blame them for that. The party after all was thrown by the greatest Celebration Planner Extraordinaire to have ever existed. Despite them wanting to have fun at his party, work needed to be taken care of.

The other Blood Hooves by the table just continued to moan and complain, ignoring him and Blood Clop's logic.

"No! I don't want to go!"

"Yeah, I want to dance!"

"I just want some MOAR!"

"MOAR?!" shouted Three Leaf, who just couldn't get enough praise of her punch.

This was really starting to annoy Grey Hoof, as this wasn't what the party spirit was supposed to be like. Plus, if he had to hear the word 'MOAR' again he was just going to lose it.

"_Ruby…is this your plan? To cause arguments in __MY__ party?"_

He turned to look at Ruby to see what she was doing and what he saw surprised him. Instead of seeing Ruby on the ground, he saw nothing but Mitta. She was staring at him, giving him sort of a 'I got you now' look, with a rather annoying smirk. At this point he couldn't take it anymore, and he decided to get every ponies attention.

With as much loudness as he could do, he shouted out loud,

"QUIET EVERYPONY!"

And be quiet they did, nopony had ever heard him shout that loud before. It was almost close to a blaring horn, if that could make sense to anypony. All of the Sunny Towners stopped doing what they were doing. Roneo and Starlet who were in the corner near his house stopped 'muzzling' together and were looking in Grey Hoof's direction. Three Leaf simply froze in place holding the punch ladle while Gladstone was still looking at her 'plot' before turning his head towards Grey Hoof's direction.

The other Blood Hooves just stopped and stared at Grey Hoof, not knowing what to do next. Grey Hoof then spoke in his authoritative tone that had served him well as leader of Sunny Town.

"Do any of you realize the seriousness of the situation? We have a human on the loose, who not only put to rest 7 seven of us, but is one his way to escaping with a Princess Alicorn. If they escape they could come back and RUIN THE PARTY!"

Every Sunny Towner, with the exception of Mitta, and Blood Hoof gasped at the last part. They wore a look of horror on their face that showed how were finally starting to understand how bad things were. And who could blame them; it was his party that they loved! Sunny Town's future was a stake because of this strange being, this 'human'!

"And because you were all distracted while sporting a un-party like attitude arguing amongst yourselves, Ruby has escaped because of it!"

Everypony now looked around and noticed that Ruby was not where she was just a few minutes ago. They only saw Mitta, who still sported that same smirk while lying on the ground. Most of them gasped at the sight of Ruby's disappearance while some, noticeably Blood Clop and Crimson Tail, were growling in anger of the realization that Ruby had pulled a fast one on them.

"_Good, now you all understand the importance of what is going on here."_

"Even worse, a little filly knows where our town is and if she escapes too, then others will be more willing to believe her and be sympathetic to RUINING THE PARY!"

They all gasped at the last part with Mitta simply rolling her eyes and face hoofing at the same time.

"_I will get to you in a little bit Mitta, but for now I have a town to save. Now Grey Hoof, it's time to motivate them."_

"Now my friends, are you going to let them RUIN THE PARTY?!"

"NO!" they all shouted.

"Are you going to let Sunny Town be put to rest?!"

"NO!"

"Are you going to show them the true friendship of Sunny Town?!"

"YES!"

"_Good job Grey Hoof, now to spring them into action."_

"Excellent! Now Blood Clop and Crimson Tail, your priority is to stop the Alicorn from escaping. Because if she is the Princess that she appears to be, then she will return in full force with Royal Guards. Making her a friend is second to stopping her. There is also a filly that needs to be stopped as well, for she was just here a moment ago before a party pooper over there let her slip. You can't let her go as well, though if you can bring her back alive, then that would be good too."

"Yes Grey Hoof!" replied Crimson Tail.

"I understand, but what about the 'Hu-man'?"

"_As yes, the mysterious human, a mythological being of great power with an apparent attitude problem. He certainly will be the life of the party for a while."_

"I want him alive, if it is possible, for I wish to see what he is like before we make him our new friend."

Grey Hoof noticed Blood Clop and Crimson Tail shift uncomfortably at this order. He simply responded with sympathy,

"I understand that he has acted unfriendly towards both of you, but he really is the best bet for keeping Sunny Town alive."

Then Crimson tail responded with a weak protest,

"B-but he called me...'

"I know Crimson Tail, but he isn't the only pony, I mean, being that has resisted us. The only difference is that he actually fought back unlike the rest of our friends. Besides, he is probably scared just like all of you once were. Don't you agree Blood Clop?"

Blood Clop made eye contact with Grey Hoof before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes Grey Hoof, you are correct and I do agree that he is scarred, but his aggressiveness concerns me."

Grey Hoof did have to admit that his friend did indeed have a point. The human was, from what he gathered, rather aggressive using weapons that nopony had ever heard or seen before. After thinking it through one more time, Grey Hoof then gave him some leeway in dealing with the human.

"You may only kill him _**if**_ your life is seriously threatened. I want him alive, but if that is not possible then, simply kill him, and bring his body back _**intact**_. He is too valuable to let go permanently. There is too much that we need to know about him, specifically where he came from and what his involvement with Ruby is. I would rather learn as much from him before we give him the gift. Is that understood?"

Grey Hoof noticed that Crimson Tail was definitely uncomfortable at his orders, but Blood Clop was as neutral as he could be. He then simply nodded his head and said,

"I understand my friend; I will do as you order."

"_Good, I'm glad that you understand."_

"Excellent! I'm glad to know that I can count on you my friend! And Crimson Tail, I understand your discomfort, which is why I'm going to give you a party gift."

Crimson Tail simply looked at Grey Hoof with confusion on her undead face. He motioned both of them to follow him, while sporting his signature happy smile, getting very closer towards Mitta. Mitta noticed that they were walking over to her, and simply just glared at them with her crimson eyes that were noticeably darker.

_"You're not the only one who is mad Mitta, though you will pay for the treachery from earlier."_

Just as they got a few hooves away from her, she spoke up and said,

"So Party Planner Extraordinaire, what wonderful event do you have planned for me? Permanent resting? Do it, I really don't care at this point as your gift is nothing but a curse."

Grey Hoof felt anger at that comment for nopony had every said his party gifts were horrible. All he wanted was to keep Sunny town safe and its ponies happy and he just couldn't fathom why she thought so.

"_She just doesn't understand that it had to be done. I didn't want to but the mark…"_

"Actually no Mitta."

"What?! But Grey Hoof! She tried too..." protested Crimson Tail.

Grey Hoof merely interrupted her and said,

"I know Crimson Tail, but I believe in giving ponies a second chance. She did after all help us get friends all these years, way before you joined us."

Crimson Tail simply nodded her head and glared at Mitta. All Mitta could do was just laugh at her stare, for she really didn't fear anything at this point. Grey Hoof then spoke back up,

"Instead, Mitta is going to give you a gift."

All of them just looked at Grey Hoof with even more confusion including Mitta.

"_You will be punished Mitta, but I will let you redeem yourself later on when this is all over."_

"Mitta, I'm so disappointed that you attempted to ruin the party, all because of the past with your daughter. You know it had to be done-"

"GO TO PONY HECK!"

Grey Hoof then ignored her and continued,

"-and I know it was painful for you. It was painful for all of us, but she is now trying to ruin it again. I simply cannot allow that to happen. You are hereby quarantined until further notice at least until I have determined that your party spirit had returned."

"I can't leave you idiot in case you have forgotten that all these years." responded Mitta.

Grey Hoof then chuckled, smiled, and then motioned for another Blood Hoof to come over. It was the one known as Plague Chomp, and he still had a punch cup in his hoof.

"_Ugh, I like punch just as much as anypony, but I still don't want to hear Three Leaf say 'MOAR' again."_

"No Mitta, you are going lend Crimson Tail your wonderful hooves. How very giving you are, and I must say your party spirit is returning quite nicely."

Before Mitta could even react, the other Blood Hooves, including Blood Clop and Crimson Tail, all bit down on her hooves. Mitta simply yelped in great pain as they began to devour her hooves off, specifically then ones Crimson Tail needed. Blood Clop was rather quick and clean as he always was, while Crimson Tail took great pleasure in biting them off rather slowly. Plague Chomp simply just did it his way, crude but effective, for he loved to chomp on things.

This went on a bit longer than necessary as Mitta put up quite a fight, screaming and yelping the entire time. He could see the look of suffering on her face, and while he was sympathetic to her earlier at her pain all these years ago, he realized that enough was enough concerning her party pooper attitude. Finally the deed was done and all were removed with the exception of one of her hooves remained. Grey Hoof was rather impressed with the new forms they had received so long ago. They were quite resistant to many things, they were never cold, hot, nor they never had to eat. Well, they only ate for pleasure of course. What pony wouldn't like a good cake every now and then?

Mitta simply panted and looked at were her hooves one were and growled like a wolf. Grey Hoof had to admit that she did a good job it, even though she, like them, was a pony.

"Thank you very much Mitta! I believe Crimson Tail will love these. Don't you agree?" asked Grey Hoof.

Crimson Tail simply nodded holding one of Mitta's hooves in her muzzle, and dropped it on the ground as Blood Clop and Plague Chomp began to work on attaching the new hooves. Crimson Tail did squeak in pain for just a tiny bit as they removed Blood Shot's former hooves. Then they began to attach Mitta's rather impressive hooves to her. All of them could hear the flesh attaching, making a squishy noise in the process, and then a final crack when the bones attached.

CRACK!

Finally, Crimson Tail got back up on all fours and walk in a quick circle, testing out Mitta's Hooves.

"How do they feel?" asked Blood Clop.

She then looked him and smiled before striking Mitta with of one of the new hooves.

"OOOFF" groaned Mitta as her muzzle was stuck rather hard.

Crimson Tail giggled and replied,

"Wow Mitta, your hooves are very strong! I think I'll keep the gift and thank you very much."

Mitta then spat some blood at Crimson Tail, only to miss and get hit again.

"OOOFF"

Before this could erupt into a full blown clop down, Grey Hoof intervened,

"Enough! This is not the party spirit! Roneo and Starlet come over here now!"

Both of them moaned in disappointment,

"OOOOHHH! Pony Feathers!"

"_Wow, those two are meant for each other."_ thought Grey Hoof.

After walking over to where they were, Grey Hoof then gave both of them a command,

"You two are to put Mitta in the house and lock her in, until we have captured our potential new friends. I want both of you to make sure she doesn't leave, and that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Yes Grey Hoof, we understand." Replied Starlet

"She won't get away period!" exclaimed an excited Roneo.

"Good!" smiled Grey Hoof, "Now, please help Mitta to your house Roneo or should I say your house as well Starlet?"

Both Starlet and Roneo looked at each other with a love struck smile on their faces. Some of the Blood Hooves nearby went,

"Dawww!"

While Mitta simply said,

"Congrats to the both of you, I hope your offspring get marks! That is if you could even have any now."

They both snorted at her and quickly dragged her into the house, with Roneo setting up his favorite maze to block her in once they got inside. When the door was locked from the outside, they continued to remain close and talk, after getting another serving of punch.

"_At least I won't have to hear from her for a little bit."_

Grey Hoof then turned his attention to Blood Clop and Crimson Tail,

"Blood Clop, I trust your judgment in pursuing the Human and Alicorn. You may take some more Blood Hooves for now, but don't wake up any more than you have too, as the others are still tired some last year's party. Blood Clop nodded his head and motioned for Crimson Tail to follow him. Plague Chomp and Dead Coat joined them as they walked out the main entrance of Sunny Town, presumably to wake some more Blood Hooves up.

"_Good luck my friends, I hope you get the Alicorn, Apple Bloom, and most importantly, the human."_

And with the last thought he turned around to make his way over to the party table to get some punch. Apparently, everypony was going nuts over it, and he just had to see what was so great about it. Three Leaf certainly was the big food producer in Sunny Town and she took good pride in it too. It was good to know that she enjoyed the party as much as the rest of them did.

Three Leaf and Gladstone were talking amongst each other; most of it was Three Leaf talking though, as Gladstone seemed to be content with just watching her and listening to her. He wondered when Gladstone would just get the courage to ask her out already, as it was quite obvious to everypony that she liked him a lot.

"_Oh Gladstone! You always were the shy type, so busy collecting gems and rocks. Very nice of you to give Roneo the gem to he could get Starlet's attention. If only Ruby didn't get the mark…"_

Grey Hoof then got rid of that thought as he just wanted to relax now. He was already stressing out to much due to the loss of Blood Hooves, and the human, which apparently Ruby had something do with. He walked over to the punch bowl and asked Three Leaf for a serving,

"Hey Three Leaf I haven't had the chance to try some of your punch yet. May I kindly have some?"

"Yeah, totally! Hey, Gladstone do you want some 'MOAR' too?"

"You know it!" replied Gladstone.

Grey Hoof was now starting to get annoyed at that darn word. Doing his best to ignore it he took a sip of Three Leaf's punch after hoofing it to him.

"_Wow…this is really good!"_

Grey Hoof then quickly finished the rest of his cup and decided to get into the party spirit. He could not believe what he was about to say,

"Three Leaf… I want some 'MOAR'!'

* * *

Konrad and Luna had finally made it to the ruins, Luna's former home from so long ago. The memories suddenly started flowing into Luna as she guided Konrad into the back entrance of her old Castle. They were of her childhood, he fight with Discord, and then her sister. The fight with her sister was so intense that the entire Castle was ruined and its condition had worsened over the years when she relocated to the place now called Canterlot.

And as a result the forest grew out of control at the sight of her former home, the place where disharmony resulted between her and Celestia. And now she was here again on unpleasant terms, specifically being hunted by demons. She felt very weak at the moment due to the fatigue and her inadvertent wounding of herself. Never had she unleashed so much raw magically energy before and it was probably a good thing that her magic missile split in half, for she couldn't have imagined what would have happened if the full blast hit her.

"_Why does everything have to bring me back to my past on negative terms? This place is already painful enough I don't need any more to add to it." _Thought Luna.

"_Life is never fair Luna do you think his is all that fair too?" _replied her conscious.

"_Well…no but still I just..."_

"_It's understandable Luna, nopony wants to see the negatives of their past but you're just going to have to deal with it. At least you aren't alone."_

Luna then looked at Konrad, whose attention was wondering around her former castle. It appeared as if he were looking at everything there was too see, the broken glass window art, the general lay out of the halls, and even the mundane stone bricks that made up the wall. It was almost as if he were…excited?

"_What is so great about this place to you Konrad? It's my old home you insensitive little…" _thought a confused and

"_Relax Luna he doesn't know everything about this place. You are after all going to fill in the blanks for him."_

"_What do you mean fill in the blanks? He should have any written parts at all!"_

"_Just tell him when you get to the chamber Princess."_

Luna was starting to get more confused by her conscious by the minute. What the hay was did her conscious mean by 'fill in the blanks'? Luna just merely turned her head and said to him, in a rather unhappy tone,

"The main chamber is this way Konrad, were almost there."

"Can't wait." Replied Konrad in a tone that indicated he was intrigued.

Luna then turned her head around and gave Konrad a confused look. She just couldn't understand why he seemed so interested in this place.

"I just want to take a break that is all Luna." spoke Konrad as if it were a matter of fact.

"Oh, well then just around the corner up ahead and you can have your 'break' Konrad." Replied Luna still using her unhappy tone.

Not bothering to look at his reaction, she turned her head back forward to lead him into the chamber. It was still the same as it had been the when she was here two years ago. It still had that cold empty atmosphere, the ruined appearance and the painful attachment that she still had of this place. The chamber still had the old throne chair, with the cushion ruined, pieces of the frame chipped off, and the throne symbols were certainly worse for wear.

Her sister's symbol was broken off and on laid the ground nearby and the moon symbol was still attached to the throne. She looked at it, remembering the old fight she had with Celestia before being banished to the moon. It was a very painful part in her life, all because she was jealous of Celestia. It was because of that jealousy and bitterness that led her down to a darker path, a path which transformed her into something that she wasn't.

"_Nightmare Moon…you evil spirit."_

Luna then noticed Konrad walk over to the throne chair and examine it closely. He would touch it with his fingers here and there and it appeared that he noticed Celestia's symbol on the ground. He went over to pick it up and examine it, and this upset Luna, for was scrounging around her old home like a wolf.

"PUT THAT BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT AND SHOW SOME RESPECT!" shouted Luna in her Royal Canterlot voice.

Konrad jumped at this and stared at her with a 'What the hay?' expression. Luna expected him to protest, but he simply nodded and obeyed her order. He set the symbol down on the throne, and slowly backed away from it. He still had the expression on his face it was obvious that he was expecting some sort of explanation. Luna felt guilty for yelling at Konrad, for he really couldn't have known about her the connection to this place.

With her ears lowered and speaking in a remorseful voice,

"I guess I should go ahead and explain to you Konrad. Please forgive me for my outburst."

He simply gave her a soft smile and said,

"It's fine Luna. I take it this was an old home of yours?"

"Yes, it is…wait how did you know?" replied a confused Luna.

He simply shrugged, and said,

"I kind of figured it out since you knew where this place was in the middle of a forest, had a sour expression when you mentioned it, and the moon symbol on the throne kind of gave it away. That and the outburst confirmed it, and I'm sorry if I offended you by touching it like thief in the night. I was just curious."

Luna was very much surprised at how observant he was and still felt guilty for yelling at him. He had done nothing wrong at all, and here she was just yelling at him.

"_I should be the pony apologizing not you." _thought Luna.

"_Then go ahead and tell him that Princess!" _replied her conscious.

"It's okay Konrad; I should be the pony who is sorry. This place once belonged to my sister and me from so long ago. We grew up in this place together and there are so many memories here, most notably painful ones. I know it's not possible for you to have known, but this place is where…where I…" spoke Luna while lowering her head.

Luna then felt his hand pick up her right hoof, and again was feeling the gentle touch that he always had. She looked back at him and he said,

"You don't have to tell me now Luna, I can tell it's not pleasant for you. When you do feel like sharing with me, let me know. For now let's take a break shall we?"

"_See I told you he was an understanding gentlecolt and quite patient isn't he?"_

"_You were right…her certainly is. Wait, don't you mean 'man'?"_

"_The pony and human terms don't really matter now do they?" _

"_No but the points do."_

Luna then just nodded her head and said,

"Right, let us relax."

Konrad smiled and then let go of her hoof and began to sit down next to the throne. Luna again wished that he hadn't let go, but realized that he too needed a break. She sat down and propped his rifle against the old throne and took his head cover off to let her mane flow again. She adjusted her man a bit and also took the time to check her own tail too. Surprisingly, it had remained intact, with no singeing, or leaves attached.

Unfortunately for her, it too was just as dim as her mane was. After checking to make sure her tail was okay, she noticed through the corner of her eye that Konrad was starting to stare at her. For a second or two, she was trying to decide whether to call him out on it or just let him have a nice look like earlier. Before she could make a decision, he broke eye contact and began to remove the strange vest he wore.

"_I hope you enjoyed the view Konrad. You're more than welcome to look anytime." _Thought Luna.

"_I know you're a human lover." _Said her voice.

"_Nope, just enjoying the attention."_

"_Sure Princess. Well, you are about to see more of Konrad so pay attention Princess Human lover."_

Luna then continued to pay attention to Konrad as he started to take his strange boots off. They were covered by a pair of green socks, which appeared to be quite wet. As he took them off she noticed that the general shape of his hands were different from his other hands. They were flat and the fingers were noticeably a different shape.

"_Are these different hands? What are they?" _thought Luna.

"_Luna! Seriously just ask him already, don't be shy." _Replied her conscious.

Taking the cue from her conscious, she began to inquire about his new hands.

"Konrad, why are the hands on your legs different?"

At first he appeared to be confused at what she was asking, looking at his hands. Then Konrad began to chuckle as soon as he realized what she meant.

"Heh, no Luna, these are called my 'Feet'. They are meant to help support my body by waking. And these…"

He began to wiggle more of the appendages, in the same manner as he did with his fingers.

"are called my toes. They aren't meant to grab things, just help support the rest of the feet."

"How interesting…it must be strange not to have hooves." Commented Luna, who was intrigued at his feet.

"Heh, not at all. I wouldn't trade these for anything." finished Konrad as he began to wiggle them one more time before taking his top suit off.

He was wearing a stripped blue and white shirt that was similar to some of the sailor shirts she had seem some ponies wear before . It reminded her also of Pinkie Pie's dress stripes that Luna had seen her wear at the disastrous Gala from last year. For some reason, Celestia thought that it was fun, but it was a mess for Luna when she took over for her nightly duties.

"_Ugh, now that was NOT a fun night for me."_

While she remembered the awful events of that night's cleanup, she noticed that he was taking his shirt off. And that caught her attention for sure.

"_Like what you see?"_

"_I uhh…his upper body it's…different."_

"_You like it and you know it, human lover."_

"_It that the only term you got?"_

"_For now, I'll come up with something later, but don't let me keep you away from view."_

Luna then continued to observe Konrad as he began to wring the excess water from his shirt away from the throne. His upper body appeared to be well toned, as far as she could tell. She could see the muscles on him and they appeared to be all made to support his entire upper body. She also noticed he had…

"_Human males have nipples?"_

"Like what you see Princess?"

Luna then snapped out of her thought as she realized Konrad had spoken to her.

"_You dare call me out when I didn't do the same to you?! Oh I'm so going to get back at you!"_

Luna then quickly collected her composure and spoke in a her calm, royal tone.

"I'm just merely observing your physique for curiosity sake, as you are the first human I or any pony for that matter have ever seen. It is _not_ due to an attraction of any sort." She then broke eye contact away from him to check her own shoes.

"_Wow, Princess, what a lie that was."_

Luna did her best to ignore that thought and turned her attention back to Konrad as he replied to her.

"Oh you wound me dear Princess Luna!"

She noticed he made a gesture of holding his heart as if she had stabbed him. He began to chuckle again and then said,

"I'm just playing with you Luna, I understand this is the first time you've seen a human and a good looking one at that."

"_Oh yes, I'm going to have to stand in front of you before my sister smites you."_

"Oh stop jesting Konrad. I'm not in the mood." Said Luna while making a dismissive gesture with her right hoof.

"Okay Luna, I'll stop, but if you have any questions just let me know." Replied Konrad with a shrug.

"I certainly will ask you later and I'll expect your full cooperation." Said Luna holding her head up high like a proper Royal Princess should.

Konrad then gave her some sort of salute and said,

"Jawohl mein Füher!"

Luna had absolutely no idea what that meant, but she simply just ignored it as a strange human expression. Konrad then turned his attention away from her and began to check his weapons and other strange accessories. While his attention was turned, she continued to look at his body. His mane definitely was cut short on purpose and for what reason she didn't know.

It was common for most male ponies to have a nice medium mane, and only a very few select ever cut it down to the coat. Even the Royal Guards had a standard mane, as their helmets adjusted them to prevent potential foes from grabbing them. Perhaps this was the reason it was short. The rest of his back was just like the front. It was well toned, as far as she could tell, and lacked a cutie mark.

This particularly puzzled Luna, as all ponies had one when they matured. It was very rare for an adult pony not to have one. But then again Konrad wasn't a pony. She made a mental to ask him about it later. Luna also noticed that he had a chain around his neck with two shiny metal looking disks.

"Konrad, what are those?"

"They're my dog tags." Replied Konrad who was still sorting out his equipment.

"Dog tags? Why would a human be wearing tags meant for a dog?"

"No Luna, all military personnel where I am from wear them in the event that we are killed, our remains can be identified. The term 'Dog Tags' is just a name." Responded Konrad as if it meant nothing.

Luna was taken aback by this. No Royal Guard had ever been killed in the line of duty, not since the old ancient times when ponies weren't aware of harmony and friendship.

"That's…terrible!" said a shocked.

"Yes it is Luna."

"But…don't humans know about harmony and friendship?"

"My world is a bit different than yours Luna. Humanity has many different nations, cultures and languages. Sometimes those differences result in wars, and people die. It happens, and as such I'm a soldier of my nation."

"But you are all the same aren't you not? Why would a human want to hurt another?"

"Let me ask you a question instead. Has Pony Kind ever been divided before?"

Luna then remembered that Pony Kind had indeed been divided along time ago between Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns. Pony Kind almost had been starved to death because of the great and terrible winter. Had it not been for harmony and friendship, Pony Kind might have disappeared.

"Well, yes there was a time when Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns were divided and fought each other before but…"

"And has Equestria ever been threatened by an enemy?"

"Well, yes there was recently the attempted takeover by the changelings…"

"Changelings?"

"They are an evil form of Pony Kind, they feed on other ponies love and feelings."

"_Apparently he has never heard of changelings." _Thought Luna.

"Okay…but you still needed to have a Royal Guard correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then there you have it Luna. Pony Kind is not perfect just as humanity is not perfect either, and those Blood Hooves are a perfect example. We too have had wars based on racial differences. Some humans have different skin colors, different beliefs, and different ways of life, but unfortunately wars have broken out because of that and for various other reasons such as resources and what not.

"That's so…"

"It's terrible, I know, but over the years humanity has gotten better about overcoming those differences. We still have a long way to go until we can achieve world peace, but if we didn't have our own armies, and weapons to defend ourselves, then other tyrants and oppressors would run rampant. It's kind of the reason I volunteered, to serve my country so my fellow citizens won't have to worry about their safety from other aggressive threats, just as your Royal Guards do the same. I can't change how my world works on my own, but I can at least make life better for those to the best of my ability."

"I see… I believe I understand what you mean." Responded Luna, who was trying to process as much information as she possibly could.

"_Humans fighting each other? I thought they were above us."_

"_It would appear they are more similar to pony kind than they appear. And he is right, nopony is perfect, and it appears that he does have honor too."_

"_Yes, volunteering to defend his kind, how…knightly of him."_

"_Like him more now?"_

Before Luna could respond,

"Hey I just realized we don't have any food."

Luna then realized that Konrad was right and she was starting to get a little hungry.

"You are right about that, you mention you had some in your truck?"

"Yeah, I had some in it and I would like to go back and try to get some, but I'm concerned about the Blood Hooves getting on this side. It there way they can cross over?"

Luna then remembered about the bridge outside, the same one when Nightmare Night had control over her. Luna remembered when Nightmare Night had tried to convince Rainbow Dash to abandon her friends by offering her a chance to be part of the Shadow Bolts. Of course there were no Shadow Bolts, it was just one of many tricks Nightmare Night used in order to break up the group pursing the Elements of Harmony.

"_I'm so glad that you failed Nightmare Moon." _ Thought Luna.

"Yes Konrad, there is a bridge outside in the front. If I remember correctly it is still there." Replied Luna.

Luna observed Konrad as he lowered his head and took a breath as if he were disappointed. He then began to put his shirt back on and grabbed his strange orange looking knife. He took it off of his vest and attached it to his belt. He then put his socks back on despite them still being a bit wet and put his boots on too.

"Is the bridge made of rope or is it pure solid wood?"

Luna then realized what he was planning on doing. He was going to cut down the bridge to prevent the Blood Hooves from potentially crossing.

"It is made of rope, so cutting it should work."

"Good, I was hope in to take more of a break, and talk some more, but I guess it needs to be taken care of. When I get back, we come up with a plan to get out of the forest and into Ponyville. I still have to get you home, my Princess."

Konrad then grabbed her right hoof again and kissed it just as he had done earlier. Luna did her best not to blush at his gesture or if she knew better, his flirting.

"Oh Konrad, you don't need to do that, getting me home will be much better."

Konrad smiled, slightly bowed and said,

"Of course Princess Luna."

Konrad then started to walk towards the front stairway in the chamber to make his towards the ruin entrance. Luna got up to follow him, but she stopped and said,

"It would be better if you stay here Luna."

Luna was confused at why he wanted her to stay in the chamber.

"_Why does he want me to stay here? Does he not think I can be of assistance?"_

"May I ask why you don't want me to come?" asked Luna.

Konrad then scratched his head, as if he was trying to come up with a reason. He then replied,

"We'll you see, after I cut the bridge I'm going to have to um…"

"_Yes, what is it?" _thought Luna while raising her eye brow at him.

"relieve myself." Said Konrad with a weary smile.

"_What does he mean by 'relieve'? He can take a break when it the bridge is cut."_

"_Not that type of relief Luna. The 'other' type break."_

Then it all hit Luna when she realized with the help of her conscious. He meant a restroom break, and she immediately gave an embarrassed smile and replied,

"Ohhh! Well, then…I'll just wait here then."

He just smiled and said

"I'll be right back."

Konrad then walked into the stairway and slowly made his way down towards the entrance, walking out of Luna's sight. She then made her way back over to where his equipment was and noticed that he had taken the head cover when she wasn't looking. He had left all but one of his weapons, which was the small one he used in the truck.

She then just sat down and pondered for a few minutes. She was thinking about what he said concerning his world and the comparison to hers. It was certainly an eye opener, and he even got her to take a look at her pony's history in way that she had never seen.

"_Not expecting that type of information were you?" _ asked her conscious.

"_No I wasn't…it was certainly unexpected. I never looked at our history that way before." _replied Luna.

"_It looks like you're going to learn a lot from him, and maybe teach him a thing or too."_

"_Well, I will have to teach him some manners for starters, but you are right, there is a lot more to learn. I can only hope it will be beneficial to him and my ponies. But what the hay does 'Yawool mine fuyer' mean anyway?"_

Luna's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Konrad's weapon going off. The noise was slightly muffled due to being outside but it was unmistakable of what it was.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Luna immediately got up and started to run full sprint to the entrance readying her horn's magic with a fierce blue hue. The pain from earlier was still there but it didn't matter to her. There was no way she was going to let them hurt Konrad.

"_If any of you vile ponies lay a hoof on him, I will show you true pain that Nightmare Moon couldn't even dream of!"_

* * *

Ruby was running as fast as she could through Everfree Forest. She still couldn't get over the fact that her afterlife spirit still acted as if it were alive. Every now and then she had to take a break to catch her breath, and then she would pick up back up again running. Ruby had to find Apple Bloom and the Human fast, as the Blood hooves knew where they were.

If they were unprepared, then all of them would fall to the curse, and more ponies would be in danger each year. She also couldn't let that innocent filly Apple Bloom to become one of the Blood Hooves. Apple Bloom reminded Ruby of herself a long time ago, as an innocent little filly.

As Ruby jumped over a branch, she still couldn't but help feel guilty for getting the human involved. This wasn't his fight at all, but this curse just had to stop, as well as her suffering. She could only hope that he wouldn't be furious when she met him. He at least deserved an explanation, and she was wondering if he would explain a few things too, like where he came from.

"_Now that I think about it, how the hay did I find him anyway? I mean all I did was just use my talent to find a strong and brave individual. And low and behold I just happen to find a human. I thought they were just made up from the stories mom used to tell me."_

The mention of her mother also brought up some memories. Her dad had passed away when she was just a new born foal, and her mother never really told her much about him. Throughout her whole life, her mom looked after her, made sure she was happy, and up until that horrid event, she was quite content with life. And now that she got to see her mother, although most likely the very last time, she was happy to know that her mom still loved her.

Ruby was never going to hold a grudge against her mother, as she was just following Grey Hoof's direction. They all did, every Sunny Towner did because of the old plague that afflicted Sunny Town nearly four generations before the curse befell Sunny Town. And now that Ruby knew her mom helped Apple Bloom escape too, she took comfort in the thought that her mom's motherly instincts were still there.

Ruby also couldn't but help think of what her mother had last said to her concerning the human.

"_Nopony or human is ever going to be good enough for my precious Ruby."_

Ruby then giggled a little bit as she kept running through the forest. Her mother still did not like the idea of her daughter showing interest in stallions, or in this case a man. Apparently, her mom still saw her as a little filly, and wanted to keep her that way. Ruby never really had much filly crushes when she was younger, and despite being essentially dead, she still had some 'needs' like any other mare does.

"_I wonder what my life would have been like had I not died. Being alone all this time really stinks. Still, I wonder what he will be like. He did seem kind of good looking, for a non-pony. I wonder if he has a mate where he came from."_

Now Ruby's face was starting to turn red at the thought of her and the human together. She couldn't believe she was thinking about this, but then again, why the hay not? Her life had been unjustly cut short, she was already wondering the forest with nothing to look forward to other than run and run and hope she wouldn't reenact her death every year. She then decided that she was going to mix things up a bit for herself.

"_I don't care if we are that different, and that I'm a ghost, I still have feelings that are both physical and emotional. And if this is going to be my life for a while, I'm going to take the good things wherever they appear however unlikely or nonsensical they may be. And if anypony has a problem with it, then they can go to pony heck!"_

Ruby just merely continued running and running until a new detail popped into her head. Blood Clop had mentioned that an Alicorn was with him and a female one at that. She had never seen an Alicorn before but definitely had heard of them. They were powerful and usually associated with Royalty or some other noble position, though this never really meant anything due to Sunny Town's isolation from the rest of Equestria.

Crimson Tail had mentioned that the Alicorn was a she, and Ruby immediately wondered what she would be like.

"_Is she royalty? Or at the very least have some standing in Equestria that could provide some help? I hope she will be friendly, and she is very lucky that she is with him. Still, I wonder what an Alicorn was doing all the way in Everfree Forest."_

Ruby then jumped over another broken log and continued to run, picking up more speed by the minute. She then felt something she never thought before…jealousy and at a stranger none the less!

"_She was rendered unconscious and has the human caring for her?! Lucky mare, I wish I was in his arms."_

Then Ruby felt guilty about having that thought.

"_No Ruby, don't think like that, nopony asks to have their life threatened by these Blood Hooves, and the fact that he is doing a good job protecting her just shows what type of a being he is. What mare wouldn't want to have a stallion to protect her from harm? I wish I had one."_

Ruby could feel that she was getting closer to the river as she had wandered the forest many times as a corporeal spirit (something she still didn't understand), which was something she never could explain or understand. It made no difference really she had to get there either way to help them survive. There was no way she was going to let them fall to the Blood Hooves, especially Apple Bloom.

"_Poor Filly, I hope he can help you find your way home, and protect you just as he is protecting that Alicorn."_

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted as she heard numerous loud noises in the distance.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Ruby's immediately recognized it as the same noise from one of the human's weapons when she first saw him. And if he was using it…

"_Oh no! I'm too late! Hold on Apple Bloom, Alicorn and Human! I'll find a way to help you!"_

And with that last thought she made her way towards the ruins as fast as she possibly could hoping that not all was lost for her and more importantly for them.

* * *

Konrad was psyched that he was in the old ruins of where the mane 6 defeated Nightmare Moon. It looked and even smelled like an old castle and very much looked like it did on the show. He was soaking in as much information as he could about the place. He had memorized the pathway in which they came in, just in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"_Oh Konrad, here we are again with you acting like a brony. Why do you even bother trying to deny it?" _spoke his conscious.

"_Just to troll your annoying Jiminy Cricket like self. Besides, still not a brony."_

"_You can't keep this up forever you know."_

"_Sure I can because I'm not a brony."_

Konrad then went back to surveying the layout of the castle ruins as he made his way towards the entrance. It was nice to take a small break for a bit and he got to see Princess Luna's mane free flow again. He could help but remember at how beautiful she looked, when she took the head scarf off. He wasn't sure if she knew he was staring at her, so he did his best to look for only a second or two, but man was it heavenly for him.

"_BROOOONNNYYY!" _spoke Ian.

"_Brownie? I would love to have one right now." _replied Konrad.

"_You really are a trolling bastard you know that right? I mean come on! You have enough renegade points. Jawohl mein Füher? Really now."_

Konrad couldn't but lough out loud as he made his way outside walking down the stairs. That Nazi remark completely went over her head and it was just priceless.

"_Yeah, that probably was a bit too much, but hey at least I got some paragon points with the little 'Nopony is perfect speech', and the hoof kissing certainly helped."_

"_I can only hope that you meant every word of it."_

"_Oh I did alright, you know tolerance, learning from one another, blah blah blah. I could have gone into it a bit further but that would have been over doing it."_

"_I agree, that would have been over doing it, but you do realize that you only touched the surface of the whole 'half-truth' thing right?"_

In fact, Konrad did realize there would be more to explain as there were plenty of more holes that needed to be filled in so to speak. He still had no idea how the hell he got here and apparently Luna and all of Pony Kind thought humanity was a lot like the Atlantians from the 'Lost City of Atlantis'. He did his best to tell as much as he could while being vague at the same time.

"_You're right Ian, aside from the whole Blood Hoof thing, I'm still in a big sticky situation now aren't I?" _asked Konrad.

"_Yeah you are right about that, the sooner you can get Luna out of here the better." _Said Ian.

"_Wow, agreeing with you is starting to happen more and more often, though good luck with the brony thing though."_

"_You'll get there, Konrad. You'll get there, and wait a minute aren't you forgetting something?"_

Konrad then stopped as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs outside next to the other ruin where the mane 6 had found the deactivated elements. He then checked himself to see what he forgot. He left his two rifles, ammo vest, suit top, and mask back with Luna. He only bothered to grab his bayonet and Makarov with 2 spare clips, with a fresh one in the pistol. He reloaded earlier when Luna was busy talking to him about the 'Nopony is perfect speech'.

"_Let me see, I got my pistol, bayonet, and recently worn Luna head scarf, and wait a minute…"_

Then all of a sudden, it hit Konrad as he realized what he had forgotten.

"SHIT! MY IPOD!" he said to himself.

Konrad's IPod still had all of the MLP 'Avast your Ass' Songs on it and various other MLP tunes. If that thing was found by anypony, then…

"_Shit! I can't let anypony find that damn thing! Or at the very least delete those songs before somepony stumbles across it." thought Konrad_

"_You're very much right about that Konrad. When you cut the bridge you need to make an excuse to go to the truck alone, and delete it."_

"_Yeah, I can't let chaos go loose because of that damn 'Avast your Ass' Tune. Luna will go ape shit over that!"_

* * *

Discord was learning much more about this being, now known as Konrad, by the hour. Whenever he thought something extremely chaotic, Discord would hear pieces of his thoughts. They were mostly bits and pieces, but they were something whenever he heard it.

"_Ah! So this being has a name! Konrad huh? Strange, never heard of it before but I like it so far. And what is this with Luna? He can't possibly mean…"_

Then Discord realized that he was talking about the very same Princess Luna, the sister of Princess Celestia. He remembered just as if it was yesterday when Princess Luna and Princess Celestia had banished him into stone so long ago when chaos had ruled all over Equestria because of him. And here was this chaotic being that had a secret, which apparently had something to do with Princess Luna.

"_Hmmm, now I wonder what it's connection with Princess Luna is. And what does he mean by Ape Shit? And what does 'Avast your Ass' mean? I can't possible see what a donkey has to do with any of this. Oh well I learn more all in due time."_

Discord then summoned an imaginary folding chair in his mind. He grabbed it, imagined that he was unfolding it, and sat down on it, and thought to himself,

"Dis gonna b gud!"

* * *

Konrad was certainly worried about the ponies learning the truth and he couldn't let that happen. So he decided to pick up the pace, while at the same time, he covered his head jihad style with the head scarf. He mostly did it hide his facial expressions from Luna, just in case she decided come out of nowhere, but the smell of lavender from her mane was really nice.

"_Yeah Konrad, that's the 'mane' reason alright." _Said Ian.

"_Shut up! I got enough to worry about already." _Replied Konrad.

Konrad then pulled out his bayonet, holding it in an aggressive manner. This was due to the fact that he was stressed and pissed off at these damn blood hooves for trying to eat Luna. As he made his way closer and closer to the front entrance of the first ruin chamber he decided take a quick look. It's roof was mostly gone, probably due to neglect and erosion over the years. Konrad could see the same altar where the mane six had found the deactivated Elements of Harmony.

The Konrad's curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to take a quick peak inside.

"Why the hell not? A quick peek won't hurt." Said Konrad to himself.

He made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Wow! This is pretty cool!" exclaimed Konrad.

"_Only Bronys think this is cool Konrad."_

"_Yeah whatever, hmm I wonder what is over here." _ thought Konrad as he closed the door behind him. This was primarily due to the fact he didn't want anypony sneaking up on him, especially the Blood Hooves.

"I really should just cut the bridge already, but…what the hell." said Konrad as he continued to look around. And while he was doing this, he was completely unaware of the new little visitor that was making her way over.

* * *

Apple Bloom was getting close and closer towards the strange ruin like castle that Ruby had sent her to. Apple Bloom really had no idea what she meant by he but she trusted Ruby and if she could trust Ruby, then she could trust the pony that apparently lived there.

"_Still what pony lives in a broken castle? Ah hope he's got some food. Ah'm starving."_

When Apple Bloom thought of the word 'food', the horrid punch that Three Leaf made popped into her mind. This made Apple Bloom's hunger immediately go way and she started to feel a bit sick at the thought that she almost drank the darn concoction.

"_Ugh! Ah can't believe that Blood Hooves exist! And they even eat like them too! Ah got to get out of here and tell everypony about this!"_

When Apple Bloom thought of the Blood Hooves, she picked up the pace towards the ruins that were in her sight. She wanted to get there as quick as she could. She was afraid for Twi, but when Mitta told her that they didn't find her, that made he feel a bit better.

"_Ah guess Twi gave them the slip. Ah know she will come back for me and bring Apple Jack and Big Macintosh to help me. Ah miss mah home!"_

Apple Bloom then ran and ran until she eventually made her way to a bridge. It looked pretty old but it was her only chance for safety in this nightmare-ish forest.

"_Ah'm not coming back here again that's for sure, and Ah won't let Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle come here either. We'll get our cutie marks someplace else."_

Apple Bloom then looked at the bridge one more time before deciding to cross it slowly. Every now and then a plank would creak, but it held firm, though its swaying motion didn't make her feel better. She was about half way when she stopped, afraid to move any further after she heard a creaking noise. When she decided to take another step, one of the planks made a crack noise but held together.

"_Stay strong! You're almost there!" _thought Apple Bloom.

Eventually, she made it across and felt relief when she got to the other side. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the bridge in defiance making a,

"PSSSSHHHPP!" noise.

"_Ah better not step on that one plank again. Alright, now to find that pony." _Apple Bloom.

She waked a little bit further and noticed that the Castle ruins looked a lot worse and spooky than she had seen earlier in the distance. There was also a pathway that led to another ruin with some stairs leading up to an entrance that was open. She decided however to check out the first building in front of her that had a double door. The door was closed and she slowly walked up to it, doing her best to gather courage to knock on it.

"_Don't worry! Ruby wouldn't have sent me here without a good reason. Well, it's time to say hello."_

Apple Bloom then grabbed one of the round door rings with her right front hoof and knocked three times.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Apple Bloom waited apprehensively for a good fifteen seconds. For a while she thought that there was nopony home, or maybe that 'he' would be in the other ruin building. Then she heard something from the other side. She couldn't make it out what it was so she decided to put her right ear to the door.

She still couldn't hear anything for another five seconds until she heard a noise. It was the sound of some sort of clop like noise, except that the rhythm was off beat. It was like somepony had trouble walking.

"_Now what kinda pony walks like that? Is he trying to walk only on his hind legs or something?"_

Apple Bloom was in her thoughts way too deep to notice the noise getting louder and louder until it was too late.

The door she was leaning on opened violently and she fell forward onto the stone floor.

"OOF!" was the noise she made when she made contact with the floor.

She then looked up and started to speak,

"Now Ah'm sorry to bother you mister…"

Apple Bloom suddenly seized in fear at what she saw. It wasn't a pony at all but rather some scary two legged critter and it was taller than Big Macintosh! It had no coat on at all but it had some sort of white/pinkish skin where its arms were exposed. It was wearing a striped blue white shirt and it had strange green pants with an unknown orange tooth like thing attached to a belt. It also was wearing boots that completely covered it's strange looking hooves, that is if they were hooves at all!

But the scariest part was its head. It was covered in some type of green rag that only its eyes showing and they were scary. It looked kind of like a pony's eyes, but it was a little bit smaller, blue, and a lot of red veins showing around in the white part. And in its strange looking…

"_Are those hands?! This can't be what Ah think it is!"_

It was holding an L like object and had a very shiny and sharp looking knife that just shouted out to all of Equestria 'back the hay off!'. This was enough to convince her to get the hay out of the fast. But before she could do anything, it spoke.

"Whatever you do don't…"

"_Forget this! Ah'm outta here!"_

Apple Bloom then screamed as loud as she could.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Do what you just did…"

She immediately got back on all fours and started to run back towards the bridge. She looked back as she ran forward and the thing was coming at her, with the same knife in its hand. It shouted out to her,

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" shouted the scary knife meanie.

"STAY AWAY!" she shouted back.

"_This thing is as scary as them Blood Hooves except it has a big knife! And it ain't nopony either. Ah'm not taking any chances."_

Unfortunately, as Apple Bloom made her way back to the bridge and proceeded to cross it, she failed to noticed what was on the other side. It was…

"_NOO! This can't be happening, they found me!"_

There were two blood hooves on the other side just looking at her, with one having its tongue lowered. The other one stunk real bad even though she wasn't that close to it. They both shouted out to her,

"Come here little filly! We want to be your friend!" said the one with the tongue.

"YESSS! Come to me…: said the really smelly one.

"No me!"

"No me more!"

Then Apple Bloom turned around to notice that the other monster with the knife was on the other side. It shouted out to her.

"I'm not a monster and I'm not a Blood Hoof! Come over to me and I can protect you!"

"IT'S THE HUMAN!" shouted the smelly one.

"GET THE FILLY FIRST, THEN THE HUMAN! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE RED CLAW LIKE BLOOD CLOP SAID HE HAD!" shouted the one with the tongue.

"_HUMAN! That's a human! Now every darn myth is coming true! Apple Jack, help me!"_

Apple Bloom didn't know what to do at this point. On one hoof she had a big tall scary lookin human with a sharp knife on one side, and two gross blood hooves on the other.

"_Ruby did send me here for a reason and Ah trust her. Ah just hope this human feller will help like Ruby said he would."_

Apple Bloom then made up her mind, she was going to take a chance with the human. But the moment she made a step, a loud crack was heard.

CRACK!

All of a sudden she lost her hoofing as the plank gave away underneath her. She fell through and was holding on to the bridge with the front hooves as hard as she could. She screamed out to the human,

"AAHHHH! HELP ME!"

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING."

Then all of a sudden she heard the Blood Hooves move towards her.

'No human! This filly is mine!"

Apple Bloom then felt and saw its long tongue wrap around her hooves in an attempt to pull her up. It had the same eyes at the zomponies of Sunny Town. She could do nothing but scream for her life.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"RRGGGHHHH!" gurgled the Blood Hoof.

Then Apple Bloom heard the human male shout,

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!"

And all of a sudden she heard five very loud noise that hurt her ears,

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Then the Blood Hoof's face exploded into chunks of flesh, bones and, blood all over the place. Some of the material had hit her face and Apple Bloom instinctively closed her eyes. Then the Blood Hoof's tongue let go and Apple Bloom began to fall.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Apple Bloom.

Then Apple Bloom's life started to flash before her eyes. She saw and remembered everything she had done in her life, spending time with friends, family, and every fun thing she ever did.

"_Ah guess this is it. Ah'm gonna miss all you! Please remember me!" _

Apple Bloom then continued to scream and fall as she got closer to the water below. She closed her eyes as she hit the water hard. Water went through her nose and the surface hit her belly really hard. All of the fatigue from running and falling was just too much for her as she sank to the bottom giving up all hope, closing her eyes. All of a sudden she felt something land in the water next to her as she started to lose consciousness. It was something reaching out for her and that was all she remembered before the darkness over took her.

* * *

Oh noes! What's going to happen next? Will Apple Bloom make it? Cliffhanger, muwahaha! Anyway, this chapter should have been done yesterday but I got lazy. Let me know what you guys and gals think, what were your favorite parts and what not. Hope you enjoy it! As always work on the next chapter has been started, expect the update in a week or so. Now I'm off to get some beer!


	12. That's what I'm talking about!

Konrad was currently in the first ruin building where the deactivated Elements of Harmony were once held. For Konrad, it was a really cool moment aside from meeting Luna for the first time. He was walking where MLP history took place, and he felt like as if he was walking inside the Alamo. He just could not help but enjoy the moment of peace, and began looking for anything of use or interest before he would have to return to situation of surviving.

"_Not to mention the important task of covering the cracks of the fourth wall." _thought Konrad.

"_As much as I enjoy nagging you Konrad, you really need to take care of that bridge." _Said his conscious.

"_Yeah your right, It would really suck ass if those Blood Hooves get across. No doubt they are fucking pissed from earlier."_

"_I agree, because if you die it's 'game over' for me and I don't have the luxury of a save point."_

"_Ian! What the hell are you talking about? You're starting to sound like Pinkie Pie in the damn fan fictions!"_

"_Sorry, it was just a figure of speech, poor choice of words."_

"_Yeah…well in any case, just a minute or two of exploring and I'll get back to work. Okay?"_

"_Sounds good to me, don't want to let Luna get worried though. I'm sure you don't want to get her impatient." _

"_You got that right…Luna…"_

"_What was that Konrad?"_

"_Nothing"_

Konrad just couldn't help but realize that he had Princess Luna for his first contact in the MLP world. Minus the Blood Hooves, and technically the Ruby encounter, he was quite lucky to run into her. He had no idea if the previous MLP generations were in play here, but he doubted that due to the fact that Luna said humanity was a myth.

"_But then again, Megan didn't have children in the first series, and no doubt that 1980's real world time could mean freaking forever in pony time, that is if G4 shares any of the previous generations. I really need to be fucking careful when I meet Celestia and the other ponies, or else who knows how they'll react."_

"_Very good Konrad, maybe your trolling self will finally die out and harmony will fill your soul." _replied his conscious.

"_The renegade will live on for a while Ian."_

Konrad then continued to search the room, and the altar. Other than what it looked like in Part two of Mare in the Moon, there wasn't really anything left look at. The roof was pretty much gone, and the glass window art was pretty much gone too. Though something caught Konrad's eye. There was a tiny bit of glass art left on one window, and it was blue…

"_Is that what I think it is?"_ thought Konrad.

Curious, he walked over to the window remains and observed that it was a partial image of Princess Luna. She was styled in the same way the intro of Mare in the Moon had depicted her, and Konrad couldn't help but find it very cute.

"Awww, ye old style Luna. I like." spoke Konrad while giving his own version of the Facebook like.

But his observation was soon interrupted by surprise that came in the form of three knocks on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

That made Konrad jump into alert mode.

!

He aimed his Makarov at the door with the bayonet in hand that he had seen many special forces teams do. He never really mastered this particular stance, but it was better than nothing considering that he was practically on another world.

"_Who the hell would knock on the damn door?! It's a damn ruin and only Luna and I are here." _thought a puzzled Konrad.

"_Well, you should check shouldn't you? Don't keep your guest waiting." _replied Ian.

Konrad had no idea who it could possibly be, as the Blood Hooves would most likely have just opened the door since it wasn't locked. Luna was most likely still inside the main chamber and there was no way in hell she would knock on the door either. Konrad's blood was pumping in anticipation of a hostile encounter, though the knock indicated that somepony was most likely trying to be polite.

Carefully, Konrad advanced towards the door slowly, just in case who or whatever decided to just walk in. On one hand he could just shoot through the door, and be done with it, or he could rick opening it and hope that the 'guest' wouldn't harm him.

"_No, never shoot what you can't see and only shoot when you've determined hostile intent." _thought Konrad.

Having made up his mind, he proceeded to advance towards the door. He then got to the door and grabbed the handle, with his knife hand. Using the knife to hook the door ring so to speak, he took a breath as the next few seconds could mean life or death.

"_Dear God, I pray to thee that it isn't a Blood Hoof." _Prayed Konrad.

Then as quick and deliberate as could be, he opened the door really fast, backed up and aimed at in the now open area outside. And what he saw surprised the hell out of him.

"OOF!"

It wasn't just something that landed on the floor, it was a pony! And it wasn't one that he was expecting. His eyes, and mouth immediately opened wide at the pony that fell on the floor in front of him.

"_OH…MY…GOD…IT'S APPLE BLOOM! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" _thought Konrad.

"_I fear you are underestimating the bronyess in you."_

Konrad just couldn't believe that the pony on the ground was in fact the Apple Bloom from the show. She was one of his most favorite characters, aside from Princess Luna. However, exciting that this chance encounter maybe, he realized that there was something wrong. His mind immediately began to process his observation of Apple Bloom and many questions ran through his mind.

The first thing he noticed was her appearance. Her coat clearly had dirt and leaves on it as if she had done some running through the forest bushes. Her bow was slightly torn, and was coming half undone. He also noticed that she had a cut on her face that looked a lot like Twilight Sparkles from 'It's about time'.

The next question popped into his mind,

"_Why is she here? No…don't tell me…Story of the Blanks. Goddammit! She shouldn't be here, she should have gotten away with Twilight Sparkle at the end!"_

"_Looks like you got another to take care of, and I suggest that not appear too damn scary." _Said his conscious.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Now Ah'm sorry to bother you mister…"

Konrad then snapped back to reality as he realized Apple Bloom spoke to him. He was looking straight in to her Red Apple colored eyes and saw something he thought he would never see from her. It was the look of fear, and it was far worse than sad her 'Sad Bloom' face. Konrad's heart was immediately wrenching at the sight of her face, as it was something he never wanted to see, nor the be the cause of.

Konrad also realized that she had never seen a human before and most likely just ran away from Sunny Town. He also realized that his own face was covered in the head scarf still, making his appearance even worse. But that wasn't the worst of it as Konrad also realized that he was pointing the Makarov and the bayonet at her face! Konrad immediately began to think of something to diffuse the situation.

"_Okay, speak in a calm tone and reassure her you don't mean any harm." _thought Konrad.

"Whatever you do don't…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Do what you just did..."

Apple Bloom immediately got back up and began to run away from Konrad.

"_Not again! I can't let her go out there, no matter how much she is afraid of me!"_

Konrad immediately began to run after her, there was simply no way he was going to let her go back out there. He felt guilty for scaring her, but it was completely unintentional. He continued to run after her and he saw her turn her head back at him, still with fear clear as day on her face. He shouted out to her in his best attempt to get her back to him.

"WAIT! COME BACK!"

"STAY AWAY!"

It became clear to Konrad that convincing her to stop for him was pointless and he realized that he would have to do his best to catch her. Now he was really starting to regret not letting Luna accompany him, for she would have been able to help him stop Apple Bloom. He was starting to gain on her, despite her having more legs than him. He then sprinted as best as he could to make up the distance between him and her. Then Konrad noticed something ahead of Apple Bloom.

On the other side of the bridge up ahead, he could see two pony shaped outlines, despite the darkness. The other feature that shouted out to Konrad however, was the two pairs of Crimson eyes that pierced the darkness of the night.

"_Shit! Blood Hooves! And Apple Bloom doesn't see them because she is still afraid of me!"_

Apple Bloom had made it to the bridge and stopped halfway when she had realized that there were Blood Hooves on the other side. The sight of the Blood Hooves was absolutely disgusting to him, just as what you'd expect from a zombie, pony or human. The one on the right had a disgusting looking tongue drooping down from its mouth. The other one looked like a normal Blood Hoof, but it reeked to high heaven, worse than an animal as a far as Konrad was concerned. All in all, they looked exactly like they had on the internet, just as he saw on Deviant Art. Were the Blood Hooves not there, he would have caught Apple Bloom for sure.

Then the Blood Hooves spoke to her, and they apparently didn't notice Konrad or more likely were focused on Apple Bloom.

"Come here little filly! We want to be your friend!" said the one with the tongue.

"YESSS! Come to me…: said the really smelly one.

"No me!"

"No me more!"

"_What the fuck? They sound like goddamn Vorcha! Either way you're not getting Apple Bloom you freaks!" _thought Konrad.

He then shouted to Apple Bloom as she turned her head to him,

"I'm not a monster and I'm not a Blood Hoof! Come over to me and I can protect you!"

"IT'S THE HUMAN!" shouted the smelly one.

"GET THE FILLY FIRST, THEN THE HUMAN! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE RED CLAW LIKE BLOOD CLOP SAID HE HAD!" shouted the one with the tongue.

"_Red claw? Heh so they think the Bakelite Magazine is a red claw. If this weren't very serious, I would be laughing my ass off, and apparently they don't recognize the Makarov, how fortunate for me."_

Konrad noticed the look of surprise on her face, no doubt she was taught that humanity was myth in school, like Unicorns and Pegasi were in his. It looked like she was trying to decide what to do. No matter what she chose to do, he was going to get her either way.

"_I'm not letting you die either way Apple Bloom. I care for you too much."_

"_That's very sweet of you Konrad." _Spoke Konrad.

To Konrad's relief, she started to make her way over to him, with the look of fear on her face towards him easing. Then all hell broke loose as Apple Bloom stepped on a plank of the rackety wooden Bridge.

CRACK!

The plank she step on broke away, and she fell immediately through it. Somehow she was holding on to it with her hooves, and this confused the hell out of Konrad about how she did it. In the end it didn't matter and she cried out to him,

"AAHHHH! HELP ME!"

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING." Shouted Konrad.

He then started to make his way over to her but the Blood Hoof with the tongue had other plans.

"No human! This filly is mine!"

And what Konrad saw next really pissed him off. The Blood Hoof with the freakish tongue moved really quick towards Apple Bloom and somehow shot its tongue at Apple Bloom's hooves.

"AAAHHHHH!" cried Apple Bloom.

"RRGGGHHHH!" gurgled the Blood Hoof.

That was the last straw for Konrad and rage filled his mind.

"_Nopony hurts Apple Bloom!"_

He then yelled at the Blood Hoof at the top of his lungs,

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!"

Aiming his Makarov at the Blood hooves, he expertly shot the one in the back first and then finished off the tongued Blood Hoof with rapid shots.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Everything happened very fast when Konrad shot the Blood Hooves. The stinky one in the back took two to the chest and promptly collapsed. The one that had Apple Bloom 'tongue tied' so to speak, had its head practically explode from the rounds. It was quite a mess and he would have had some of its remains hit him if he was close enough. Then he heard Apple Bloom scream,

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Konrad ran forward onto the bridge to notice that she had fallen when he shot the blood hoof. Even though he knew there was water beneath him, a fall for her would most likely knock the wind out of her, and she could possibly drown. With no time to act, he threw the bayonet back to across the ruin side of the cliff in hopes that Luna would cut it, while the scabbard was still attached to his belt. He then put the Makarov in his side pocket along with the spare magazines. With not much time left, Konrad then took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"_Hold on Apple Bloom!"_

Konrad then jumped of the bridge falling straight down feet first. He had jumped off the diving board in this stance many times, but the fact that this was much higher than usual didn't make it any better. That and the fact that Apple Bloom was in danger, made it even worse. No matter how much he did jump at high heights, he never got used to it. Just the sensation of falling was unnerving, however this was easily the worst jump he ever did. He kept falling and looked down in time to see Apple Bloom hit the water, making a small yet terrible belly smack.

SMACK!

"_NOO! Just hold on!"_

The moment he made that thought, he finally hit the water boots first with his arms crossed while holding his breath. He was immediately enveloped in the water and it was difficulty to see at first but then his eyes adjusted to the water. Some water had managed to get into his nose, but it didn't bother him much since he had done this many times. He began to search for Apple Bloom in the water, and immediately spotted her.

She was close to him maybe about six feet away, and she was sinking. It didn't even look like she was making any effort to swim, and that scared him.

"_Damn, she must have hit the water really hard. Don't worry Apple Bloom, I won't let this be the end for you."_

He swam in the water making his way over to her, and then reached for her using his right hand. He grabbed her by her left leg and held on firm. The moment he got a good hold of her, he made his way back to the top dragging her with him. It felt like forever for Konrad as he made his way up with apple Bloom in hand. As soon as they made the surface, he made a big gasp for air.

"HHHUUUUUHHH!"

Then Konrad immediately, while holding onto Apple Bloom's left hoof, he made an about turn and grabbed her other hoof. He wrapped them around his neck while holding them together with his left hand and kept her head above the water. He did his best to keep both of them afloat using his legs and his right arm, which although uncomfortable, was effective in doing what he needed for both of them. He also noticed that she didn't make a gasp for air and now he was panicking for her safety.

"_Shit! I don't feel or hear her breathing! I've got to get on land!"_

Then Konrad heard a voice call out to him. It was Luna, and he could see her face a little bit, but it was her horn that stuck out the most. She was using it as a bright bluish light to see them.

"KONRAD ARE THOU SAFE!? WHAT HATH HAPPENED TO THOU?!"

Luna was using her Royal Canterlot voice to talk to him and he was glad that she was, as it was much better to hear her. Though he could only hope that his shouting would do the same, as he still had adrenaline running through him and he was still doing his best to keep afloat, which required most of his breathe.

"I'M FINE BUT THERE WAS A FILLY THAT CAME ACROSS THE BRIDGE! SHE BECAME AFRAID OF ME AND RAN INTO BLOOD HOOVES! SHE FELL OFF THE BRIDGE WHEN I KILLED THEM AFTER THEY ATTACKED HER!"

Konrad couldn't really make out her expression very well as the light was very bright. He also could tell she was trying to find the filly, as the light was moving around. He turned a little bit so she could see her on his back. When the light came back onto him, it stood still focusing its intensity on Apple Bloom. She then replied to him, still using her Royal Canterlot voice, this time the anger was radiating from her voice.

"THOSE VILE BEINGS! WE WILL SHOW THEM TRUE PAIN!"

"_Damn, I better not get on your bad side."_

Realizing he had little time to chat for Apple Bloom's sake, he shouted back to her,

"LUNA! I NEED YOU TO USE MY BAYONET TO CUT THE BRIDGE AND MEET ME DOWNSTREAM! WE'LL MEET UP LATER OKAY!?"

"WE UNDERSTAND KONRAD! PLEASE BE SAFE FOR US, I UH MEAN ME!"

"_Slipping into your old talking style huh? That's cute." _thought Konrad.

"_Konrad! You got a bigger problem right now!" _said his conscious.

"I'LL BE BACK 'MY' PRINCESS!"shouted Konrad as he made his way down the river.

He turned around and began to swim in the direction of where his truck had meet its watery road bump. This was also a good opportunity to get to the truck and scavenge some supplies as well as kill evidence of his MLP knowledge. Luna's light was still tracking him for a minute or two before it went away, no doubt to make sure he and Apple Bloom were still swimming.

Then Konrad remembered something, he had emphasized the word 'my' without even thinking about it. Now he was wondering if he really was what he had been denying all this time.

"_So the revelation I coming around the corner I see. I knew you would see the light."_

"_I'm still not a brony Ian, and that was just a minor speaking error, because I was trying to-"_

"_breathe while swimming and holding filly on your back blah blah. That excuse is very weak Konrad and you know it."_

"_You may have a point but fuck you I'm Commander Shepard, or in this case Konrad."_

"_You wish…brony"_

Konrad then continued to swim as fast as he could and unfortunately is wasn't as fast as he wanted it to be, as having to carry a filly on his back hampered things. He was tired, but he knew he couldn't give up as there was just no way he was going to let Apple Bloom die.

"_Just hold on Apple Bloom! Commander Konrad will take care of you."_

He then used his thumb to stroke her hoof emphasizing his care for her, and at the same time he swam as fast as he had ever before towards the river bank he spotted just ahead of him.

* * *

Ruby was watching the whole spectacle before her, and she did her best to remain hidden while she observed. She had just made it to the opening view, and saw the two blood hooves before her dead. She recognized one of them as Fester Mane, and the other one was most likely Slick Jaw, well what was left of him anyway. She had tangled with them a few times, but always managed to outsmart them, which wasn't a difficult task at all considering they were incredibly stupid.

Then Ruby noticed the human on the bridge. His head was covered just as she saw him when she found him earlier. She was glad that he was okay, but was starting to wonder where Apple Bloom was. She made sure that Apple Bloom was near where he was, which had to be at least within a 200 hooves or so and the ruins should have made it obvious to the filly that he was there.

Ruby saw that Konrad on the bridge and he was holding the L shaped weapon in his hand.

"_Hands… I wonder what he else could do with them."_

Snapping out of her rather not so innocent thought, she noticed him do something that she wouldn't expect him to do. He put the weapon in one of his strange clothing pockets and just jumped right off the bridge,

"_Why did he just jump?! Is he trying to kill himself? Oh please survive!"_

She moved over a little bit near the edge to see him fall, and it was rather convenient that the foliage was dropping over the cliff to conceal her presence from anypony. She looked just in time to see him splash into the water and she was worried for his safety. He was down in the water for about a good ten to fifteen seconds and Ruby was extremely nervous that he had perished.

"_No! He can't be dead…he just can't…"_

Then Konrad appeared out of the water holding something in his arm, and it was…

"_Apple Bloom! What did those two blood hooves do to you?!"_

While Ruby was relieved that Konrad was okay, she was greatly worried about Apple Bloom as it appeared that she wasn't doing anything.

"_No! She can't be dead, please be okay Apple Bloom."_

Then Ruby was blinded by a light coming from the opposite side of the bridge. It was blue and it was coming from a…

"_An Alicorn! So that is the Alicorn that they were talking about."_

Ruby took a good look at the Alicorn, who was shining the light from her horn at Konrad. It was the first time she had ever seen a pony that had a horn and an Alicorn, since all the Sunny Towners were earth ponies. She had a dark blue coat, a somewhat odd but sparkly mane and tail that was kind of dim, and her wings looked to be in not so good shape. That and she wore a crown, which definitely meant she was royalty, a Princes maybe?Then Ruby noticed what she had…a cutie mark!

"_A cutie mark? She has a cutie mark like me! So it would appear that it __IS__ normal for all ponies outside of Ponyville. I was murdered for nothing!"_

Ruby was feeling furious at Sunny Town and the Blood Hooves. They had murdered her, put a curse on the town, and brought other ponies into their fold just because of a mark that appeared on her flank. And now they were trying to hurt this human, who pretty much was the only one in Equestria as far as she knew, and they were trying to hurt this Alicorn and of course Apple Bloom. Ruby was more determined than ever to see them survive and hopefully, end the Sunny Town curse.

Ruby then heard the Alicorn speak and she was completely unprepared how she spoke.

"KONRAD ARE THOU SAFE!? WHAT HATH HAPPENED TO THOU?!" shouted the Alicorn.

Ruby jumped slightly at the sheer power her voice, but did her best not to reveal herself, least the Alicorn's magic is as powerful as her voice.

"_That's rather intimidating I have to admit. Do they always speak like that? Wait, his name is Konrad? Odd name but…I like it."_

Ruby then heard the human, now known as Konrad, shout back to the Alicorn, whose voice definitely did not match the intensity of hers.

"I'M FINE BUT THERE WAS A FILLY THAT CAME ACROSS THE BRIDGE! SHE BECAME AFRAID OF ME AND RAN INTO BLOOD HOOVES! SHE FELL OFF THE BRIDGE WHEN I KILLED THEM AFTER THEY ATTACKED HER!"

"_What did you do to her you moronic blood hooves? Doesn't matter, he blew you away, just as I knew he would."_

Ruby then noticed that the Alicorn had a look of shock on her face and she began to look around to try and find Apple Bloom. Apparently, the Alicorn could see Apple Bloom on his shoulder, most likely due to the angle she was facing him and the fact that Konrad was doing his best to remain afloat with Apple Bloom on his back, which appeared difficult for him.

"_He jumped off the bridge to help save Apple Bloom? How…good of him…it appears I chose the right one."_

Ruby's growing admiration of him was starting to grow now, as she realized he risked his life jumping off the bridge for a filly he had never met. But she was brought back to reality as the Alicorn responded in the same voice. This time, however, her voice gave off a very angrier tone, one that made Ruby cringe a bit.

"THOSE VILE BEINGS! WE WILL SHOW THEM TRUE PAIN!"

"_Wow! That Alicorn is pretty scary, but not as scary as reenacting your death. Nothing will ever come that close and I doubt you could really show that much true pain sister."_

"LUNA! I NEED YOU TO USE MY BAYONET TO CUT THE BRIDGE AND MEET ME DOWNSTREAM! WE'LL MEET UP LATER OKAY!?"

"_So he wants to her to cut the bridge? Great, should I reveal myself to her or to him? And the Alicorn is Luna huh? I guess it matches the cutie mark."_

While Ruby was debating if it was wise to reveal herself, 'Luna' responded again. Ruby took notice of the conversation between her and Konrad.

"WE UNDERSTAND KONRAD! PLEASE BE SAFE FOR US, I UH MEAN ME!" shouted Luna.

"I'LL BE BACK MY PRINCESS!" replied Konrad.

"_So she is a Princess huh? And why did she just now refer to herself as me instead of we like earlier? And what the hay does Konrad mean by 'My' Princess? They can't possibly be…"_

Ruby was now starting to wonder what Konrad meant by my Princess. Did this mean that he was with her, or was it simply just a way of talking to royalty? Whatever it was, it was making her jealous.

"_Ruby! Stop thinking like that, you have to make sure Apple Bloom is okay and you need to see to it that they survive!"_

Snapping out of her thoughts, and feeling guilty for being a bit jealous, she continued to observe both 'Princess' Luna and Konrad. Konrad was swimming fast down the river while holding Apple Bloom on his back. It looked like it was taking a lot out of him, but he continued and after a minute or so it looked like he was picking up the pace. Princess Luna was merely just shining her light at Konrad, doing her best to keep an eye on them to make sure they were okay, until she broke the light contact.

Ruby was now debating on what action to take next.

"_Should I reveal myself to her first or to Konrad? She could bring help if, no, when she escapes. If she can't get help before the cycle ends, then at least they'll be prepared for next time. On the other hoof, I really need to make sure Apple Bloom is okay, and I want to meet Konrad. His face is something I definitely want to see up close."_

After debating for a few more seconds, Ruby then made the decision to make contact with the Alicorn called Princess Luna. She had come to that decision sue to the fact that she trusted Konrad with keeping Apple Bloom safe, considering the noble and heroic action he took to help save her life. She had no doubts about his ability to keep Apple Bloom safe.

Ruby hoped that the Princess would be understanding and not fear her due to her being a wandering spirit.

"_My eyes certainly don't help my cause but if I just be myself and show that I don't mean any harm, then she won't hurt me. I am after all on her side."_

Ruby then noticed that the Princess was now beginning to walk over to a spot across the bridge, Her bluish magic was emanating from her horn, something that Ruby still found strange yet amazing, and she noticed that the Princess was using it to lift something up. It turned out that it was Konrad's orange knife that she had seen him use when she found him earlier in the day.

The Princess was going to cut the bridge! Ruby had to act now if she as going to make contact with the Princess.

"_I got to get her attention! I can't get stuck on this side!"_

Ruby then ran towards the bridge very fast, making ruffling noises along the way through the foliage. She made it to bridge and shouted to the Princess,

"Wait! Don't cut the bridge! I-"

Was all that Ruby got out of her before the Princess interrupted her with the same voice she spoke to Konrad. This time. however, the voice had the same angry tone to it.

"FOUL SPIRIT OF THE NIGHT! THOU HAST THE SAME OTHERWORLDLY EYES AS THE BLOOD HOOVES! STAY BACK, FOR THOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Wait! Please don't-"

Then the Princess's horn glowed extremely violent and out shot a blue streak of magic heading straight for Ruby. This caught her by surprise, as it smacked straight into her, sending her off her hooves backwards.

"AHH!" yelped Ruby and then an "OOF!" was made when she hit the ground.

"_Ouch! That really did hurt, but still not as close as being thrown into the fireplace."_

Ruby then got back up and shook off her disorientation. She ran back to the bridge and saw that the Princess had a look of shock on her face. Ruby couldn't not but help give off a smirk at the look on Princess Luna's face. Apparently she had never seen a ghost before, and clearly expected her magic to vaporize her.

"_Can't kill what is already dead 'Princess'…though that still did hurt."_

Ruby's smirk however did not make matters any better, for Princess Luna merely prepared to shoot another charge at her. Ruby could hear the humming coming from the Princess's horn, and saw the same blue charge build up very fast. This time Ruby was prepared and jumped out of the way as the magic bolt shot forward towards her only to hit a tree. The magic ripped and tore the bark as if it were scroll paper, and the tree collapsed backwards.

"_If I was alive, that would have killed me for sure. I need to get her to stop."_

Ruby just didn't get the chance to speak or to do anything except dodge again. Princess Luna was now becoming more frantic in her attacks and Ruby did he best to dodge them. Bolt after bolt was sent her way, and again she just jumped out of the way. Bushes and branches were getting ripped up behind her and Ruby knew that if they hit her if would hurt like pony heck.

Ruby was now doing her best to speak to the Princess in hopes she would cease her assault, with magic projectiles zooming all over the place.

"Wait! I-"

ZOOM!

"But I'm not-"

ZOOM!

"Please just listen to me!"

ZOOM!

"I only want to show you friendship!"

Then Ruby realized her mistake and it was a big one. She had inadvertently used the same phrase that the Blood Hooves and Sunny Town used over the years. They spoke it nonstop and it drove her insane whenever they were droning on and on about her mark whenever they saw or caught her.

"_Oh pony feathers! What did I do?"_

Then Ruby's eyes widened as a really huge flash of blue light came straight at her from Princess Luna's horn. The magic blue hue was very intense, as well as the humming noise that accompanied it, and it was moving too fast for her to dodge. Ruby had no doubt this was going to hurt.

"_Oh Pony Dung!" _was her last thought before the huge magic bolt made contact with her.

ZOOOOOM!

The pain was intense, very intense indeed as it felt like thousands of needles hitting her body all over the place. She could feel herself being violently picked up off the ground and hurled off her hooves. After what seemed like forever, she finally landed on the ground behind her, moaning in pain.

"_Ooohhhhhhhh. That really hurt…still a ghost though." _Thought Ruby.

Ruby was still a bit disoriented from the magic blast, and started to look around. After a minute or two of seeing multiple burred images, her eye sight returned to normal. Ruby noticed that she was thrown a good distance away from the bridge as it appeared to be barely within her eye sight. It would seem that Blood Clop had severely underestimated the Princess's condition, especially her magic capabilities.

Ruby ran back towards the bridge, and was disappointed to find the bridge was now cut from the other side. The Princess was now nowhere to be seen, and there was now an extremely weird fog that wasn't here before she was hit by her magic, effectively covering the other side from observation. Ruby snorted in frustration and in anger at the Princess for mistaking her for a Blood Hoof or a vengeful spirit.

"_Pony feathers! That didn't go the way I planned it at all! I'm not liking this Princess at all, though I can't really blame her for being scared. It seems the only way I can get an audience with her is with Konrad. I guess I'll just have to find him down the river, and I hope Apple Bloom is okay."_

With one last look, Ruby then ran as fast, and efficiently as she could through the forest away from the pathway that led to the bridge. She was dodging branch after branch, and careful not to disrupt the foliage too much, least she cause a trail that the Blood Hooves could find. Finding Konrad and Apple Bloom wouldn't be difficult at all considering he only went down the river maybe ten minutes ago or so. And of that wasn't the case, she would find him anyway for that was her special talent, finding things.

"_I'll find you for sure Konrad, you are after all 'something' to me."_

Ruby gave a little bit of a giggle and continued to run through the forest before snorting again in frustration at the so called 'Princess Luna'.

"_Princess huh? You may know magic, but I'm already dead, and next time you hit like that again, I'll buck your crown off!"_

With her anger rising at Princess Luna, she picked up the pace to find Konrad an Apple Bloom.

* * *

Princess Luna was running as fast as she could through her old home to find Konrad and assist him. Not since she first ran into the Blood Hooves earlier, she was once again scared out of her bucking mind. This time, however, it wasn't for her safety, instead it was for her rescuer.

"_Please be safe my Knight." _Thought Luna.

"_Have some faith in the man, after all he was able to take care of you." _replied her conscious.

She had just cleared the chamber entrance and tried to at least glide down using her wings. But her wings will still not flightworthy, and this revelation resulted in her falling straight down in the bushes below the steps as she jumped off of them.

CRASH!

"AAAH! Curse these singed wings of mine!" spoke Luna.

After adjusting herself by rustling the leaves off, she continued to make her way towards the bridge. At first she didn't see anything ahead, as the altar room to her left was blocking her view of the bridge. She quickly turned left and then forward again to see the bridge. Before her was the bridge with the corpses of two blood hooves. One was dead on the other side of the bridge while another was slumped on the bridge with its head in many pieces of flesh and blood.

Luna couldn't but help cough at the gory sight and smell emanating before. It was truly a disgusting sight for her.

"_I don't think I could ever get used to the sight." _Thought Luna.

"_No sane pony ever will and remember you need to find him."_

Doing her best to block out the smell, she continued to look around for Konrad. Unable to find him on either side, she then noticed that there was a hole in the bridge. Fearing that he may have fallen off, she moved forward to the front of the bridge. Luna then used a simple spell of Light and began to search for Konrad in the water. At first she didn't see anything, fearing that me might have drowned. Fear and dismay started to creep up on her,

"_NO! NO! NO! You can't have died Konrad! I need you, I-" _

Her thought was interrupted when he suddenly came out of the water.

"_Oh thank goodness he is safe!" _thought a relieved Luna.

"_See, I told you to have faith." _

He was gasping for air heavily, as it appeared he had been under the water for a while as far as she could tell. She aimed the light at him to get a better look, and noticed that he was barely holding himself up above the water. Luna then called out to him,

"KONRAD ARE THOU SAFE!? WHAT HATH HAPPENED TO THOU?!"

Luna felt a bit relieved to see that he was still alive, but was wondering what happened to him. She got her answer as he replied back as loud as he could.

"I'M FINE BUT THERE WAS A FILLY THAT CAME ACROSS THE BRIDGE! SHE BECAME AFRAID OF ME AND RAN INTO BLOOD HOOVES! SHE FELL OFF THE BRIDGE WHEN I KILLED THEM AFTER THEY ATTACKED HER!"

"_Filly! There's a filly here? Where? Oh pray tell that she is alright!" _thought Luna.

"_Look around Luna, he could use your light."_

Luna was shocked that a filly was wondering the woods, and that she had been attacked by Blood Hooves. She began to look around the water with her light spell, hoping to help find the filly for Konrad to help her. After looking around for a few seconds she returned to Konrad to tell him that she didn't see the filly, but was able to spot her with him. The angle that Luna was observing him from earlier prevented her from seeing the filly on his back. Apparently, Konrad was having trouble staying afloat due to the fact that he was keeping her weight and his above the water.

Luna recognized the filly from last year's Nightmare Night celebration. She was the younger sister of the Element of Honesty, otherwise known as Apple Jack. She remembered seeing the young one near Apple Jack but failed to learn her name, due to the fact that she was also one of the young fillies who was scared of her along with the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie. Seeing one of her subjects being injured caused pain to her heart.

"_Poor filly, you were unjustly attacked by the disgusting evil creatures. I will see to it that you make it out."_

Anger quickly rose inside of Luna at the fact that this young filly was injured and who was no doubt scared for her life. Unable to control herself, she let unleashed her anger in the form of a shout,

"THOSE VILE BEINGS! WE WILL SHOW THEM TRUE PAIN!"

"_Control yourself Luna. You can't help him if your too angry to think." _said her conscious.

"_I guess your right…again." _replied Luna.

"_Get used to it."_

Luna then returned to reality as Konrad replied to her with fatigue evident in his tone.

"LUNA! I NEED YOU TO USE MY BAYONET TO CUT THE BRIDGE AND MEET ME DOWNSTREAM! WE'LL MEET UP LATER OKAY!?"

"_I don't want to be separated Konrad, but I guess it can't be help."_

"_Ahh, so the human interest is taking root."_

"_I just don't want to be alone, and his company is nice…most of the time."_

'_Sure Princess. Don't worry he'll be fine and the young one will be safe with him too. Just do what he says and it will all work out."_

Luna, feeling a little bit better from being reassured that he was okay, replied back to him.

"WE UNDERSTAND KONRAD! PLEASE BE SAFE FOR US, I UH MEAN ME!"

"_Ah, slipping up on the royal voice now 'we' see."_

"_I…guess it doesn't matter about the traditional voice when I am with him. Why is that?"_

If Luna need another clue for her questions she got in the form of a reply from Konrad.

"I'LL BE BACK 'MY' PRINCESS!" shouted Konrad, who sounded like he was really getting fatigued.

He began to turn around and swim downstream in the direction of where they most likely crossed the rover in the first place. As Luna shined her light spell at him, she noticed the young filly with her front legs around his neck, and her head resting on his shoulders peacefully. She genuinely hoped that her condition was not serious and that he would be able to get her back safe, just as he promised to get her home to Canterlot.

As Luna stopped the light spell she couldn't but help wonder about something. He had said 'I'll be back 'MY' Princess', and she wondered why he had emphasized the word 'MY'. He was clearly tired but the way he shouted made it seem like there was a meaning to it. Luna wasn't quite sure if the emphasis on 'MY' was intentional or just due to him catching a breath.

"_Could this mean something?" _thought Luna.

"_You tell me Luna, do want it to mean something? Well, you know my thoughts on the subject." _

"_Yes I know but…I'm not so sure I mean…does he actually…you know…want me?"_

"_That's something for you to find out Luna, and if I, your conscious, thought that he or it was bad news, I would have told you. I am proving myself to be right aren't I?"_

"_Yes…but…I need to think about this."_

"_He promised to keep you safe and now he is keeping on of your Subjects safe at the risk of his own life. That is a plus in my book and I don't think any of the other suitors would have had the guts to do what he did."_

Luna then stared again at the spot she had seen him last and prayed,

"_Please make it back to me…'my' Knight."_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she proceed to look for his knife on the ground and cut the bridge just as he asked her too. She was able to find it nearby thanks to the bright orange color the hilt was made out used her magic to lift the knife up off the ground and proceeded to walk towards the bridge with it. The pain in her head was still there but it was nowhere near as bad as it was earlier.

Just as she was about to start cutting the bridge's ropes, something across the other side jumped out of the foliage. Luna immediately looked to see what this was and almost instantly went into alert mode at what she saw.

!

Before her on the other side of the bridge was an earth pony mare that had a grey coat and light and dark striped yellow mane and tail. She had a some sort of cutie mark that was hard to make out, a magnifying glass maybe? But the feature that stuck out the most were her eyes. They had the same creepy glow that the blood hooves had but they were yellow instead of crimson. And the look on her face really rubbed Luna the wrong way, as it was a really creepy.

"_WHAT THE HAY?! IT'S A GHOST! AND IT MOST LIEKLY WANTS TO HARM ME LIKE THE BLOOD HOOVES! I'M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES!"_

"Wait! Please don't-"

"FOUL SPIRIT OF THE NIGHT! THOU HAST THE SAME OTHERWORLDLY EYES AS THE BLOOD HOOVES! STAY BACK, FOR THOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Luna then dropped the knife on the ground as she concentrated her magic into an attack spell, the very same one she had used on the Blood Hoof in the truck. The pain started to increase but it was something she could manage. When Luna had enough magic built up, she shot the spell straight at the ghost. It was a direct hit and the ghost was knocked off her hooves, but this was not the desired effect she wanted.

The spell should have been enough to dissipate the spirit, but instead it merely just knocked the ghost away with her body still intact.

"_What?! How is that possible? She should have been reduced to nothing! Her body acts like she is alive but doesn't die? This is beyond anything I have ever seen!"_

Luna then noticed the ghost mare get back on her legs and was looking straight at straight her. The Yellow Eyed Mare merely just gave off a smirk just like Discord had many times, and this did not make Luna any more comfortable. This was enough for her not to trust it at all. Luna got another charge ready and shot it at there soon as the spell was complete, this time with more intensity than the last one.

This time the Ghost just jumped out of the way after seeing the same spell being cast upon her. The magic bolt instead hit a tree behind her and utterly destroyed it, with the remains collapsing down.

"_Away with you foul spirit!"_

The ghost then tried to speak again towards her but Luna still wasn't going to take a chance. She kept unleashing a fury of magic bolts at her, with the pain ever increasing with each shot.

Wait! I-"

ZOOM!

"But I'm not-"

ZOOM!

"Please just listen to me!"

ZOOM!

"I only want to show you friendship!"

Upon hearing the last phrase, any doubts that Luna had concerning the ghost in front of her were gone. It was quite obvious that she was in league with the Blood Hooves and no doubt had something to do with the filly sister of Apple Jack.

"_You want friendship? Makes friends with this foul spirit!"_

Fed up with all the Blood Hooves, the separation of her and Konrad, and the injury of the filly, Luna gathered up as much magical energy from her as she possibly could. The pain in her head was pulsating greatly now, but Luna did he best to ignore it. Using all of the magic that she could must for the attack, she shot the enormous bolt right at the ghost.

ZOOOOOM!

Luna then ease up on her magic and looked forward to see what had become of the ghost mare. There was nothing in front of her at all, and Luna was now satisfied that she had rid the ghost of Equestria forever. Wasting no time, she used her magic to grab the knife and quickly cut the bridge ropes. Both ropes made a snap noise when they were cut.

SNAP! SNAP!

With the support ropes gone, the bridge then fell towards the other side of the cliff. As an extra precaution, Luna decided to cloak the space between the cliff sides to prevent the Blood Hooves from seeing it, with the hopes of one of them falling off. She used her magic which now was really becoming painful for her, but she was still able to manage to pull the spell off. Her magic bluish hue enveloped her horn and it was much dimmer now, but magical fog appeared around it and started to cover the whole space ahead.

It would take a few more minutes before the whole area would be thickly covered in fog, but this was the best that Luna could manage. Had she been at full strength, it would have been much quicker. Satisfied with her work, Luna then picked up the knife with her teeth and slowly made her way back to the chamber room.

"_That was ridiculous! The first salvo should have been enough to destroy her, but then again I have never really went up against a ghost before."_

_Are you sure that Ghost meant you any harm?"_

"_It said the same phrase as the Blood Hooves did, that is enough evidence to conclude its harmful intention."_

"_Are you sure? You didn't even hear her out. Had Twilight Sparkles been here-"_

"_She is not here and I'm wasn't going to risk it running around potentially harming me or Konrad and the filly."_

"_If you say so Princess, I just hope you didn't do anything to too rash."_

"_Unless the ghost mare comes back with Konrad, I won't trust it, and I doubt that it will come back since the spell worked. We are not discussing this any further, for my head hurts."_

Luna then let out a soft,

"Oooooohhh…this is not pleasant…I need to lay down.", as she made her way inside the chamber.

She then walked over to the throne and saw Konrad's gear nearby, while she laid down to rest. If she didn't have a headache, she would have been interested in looking at his weapons and gears to get a better understanding of how they worked. He did after all had no ability to use magic and his weapons were quite devastating, perhaps they could be of use to the royal guard even.

"_Ugh I'm too tired and in too much pain to think about a male's weaponry."_

"_If its Konrad's, then yes you would."_

"_I can see his weaponry right there and like I said I'm too tired."_

"_Wasn't talking about the stuff over there."_

"_What do you mean then by…"_

Luna's eyes widened at the hint that her conscious was insinuating, and immediately felt her face blushing at the thought of his…

"_Ugh! Stop that will you strange voice of mine! I've got a headache and I need to rest."_

"_Well, you did say that you wanted to study his physique for what was it…curiosity's sake?"_

"_This conversation is over." _Thought Luna while covering her face with her hooves.

Luna's head was still hurting from the excessive magic she was using earlier and if that wasn't enough of a discomfort another one came to her. Her Stomach made a loud noise that would be rather embarrassing should anypony hear her, a Princess of Equestria, make it.

GGGRRRGGLLLLEE!

"_Please come back safe and sound with the filly for me 'my' knight…and bring some of that human food while you're at it!"_

* * *

Konrad was still in the water and was doing his best to get onto the shore to his right. He still was a bit worried about the Blood Hooves being this side of the river, but it was doubt full they could find him that fast. They most likely would try to go back to the truck, and unfortunately he needed to get there took to pick up some supplies as well as destroy evidence. His immediate concern right now was to check on Apple Bloom as she hadn't moved at all since he picked her up.

"_Please stay strong Apple Bloom! I won't let you die." _thought Konrad.

"_I could annoy you with the brony thing, but right now I think this your care for her is very sweet." _replied Ian.

"_Doesn't matter if she was a pony or not! I'm still not going to let her die. I just wish I could have found another way to do that situation over again."_

"_Sorry, the save file got corrupted, you can't do that again."_

"_Dude?! What the hell are you talking about!? This isn't a fucking game! Thought I still don't understand how this is all possible."_

"_Well, either way if it weren't for you, Apple Bloom would have died back there and you're getting a lot of experience points for this."_

"_Okay, I'm just going to write off all of that as harmless references, now if you don't mind I got a filly to take care of."_

Konrad then spotted the rover bed ahead of him and made his way over to it while holding Apple Bloom on his back still. His boots finally made contact with the ground and he slowly rose out of the water soaking wet…again. He quickly but gently laid Apple Bloom on the ground and due to the fact that she was a pony, he had to lay her on the side.

Konrad then check her for any signs of breathing. He wasn't seeing any and immediately began to use his CPR Self-Aid Buddy care training. He put his hands over where he thought her heart was and began to press it like he would to a human casualty.

"Come one Apple Bloom! 1…2…3!"

Konrad check again for breathing and there still was no response.

"Hang in there little filly! 1…2…3!" said Konrad counting with every firm push on her heart.

"_Oh god don't tell me I have to do mouth to mouth or in this case mouth to muzzle!"_

Unfortunately for him it was something that apparently had to be done. He tilted her head a little bit upwards to open the airway and began to perform the procedure that would be rather unpleasant. Konrad then realized that it was either that or she dies, so swallowing his pride he put his mouth to her muzzle and began to breath air into her lungs.

The first attempt didn't do anything and he went back to pushing on her heart again. When that didn't work, he repeated the same set again, but this time was met with a surprise. Apple Bloom, while still not conscious, spat water at his face like a renegade water fountain.

"Agh, Apple Bloom's water spit! Gross! Wait a minute…she's breathing now! Good job girl I knew you had it in you!" said Konrad who was happy that he had stabilized.

Apple Bloom, although breathing normally now, was still not awake. This was actually a good thing for Konrad for he now could make his was over to the truck destroy the 'Avast' songs on his IPod. Wasting no time, he gently picked up Apple Bloom and held her in the same manner that he had with Luna but with significantly less weight. Once he was certain that he had her secure on his back, he used his thumb to stroke Apple Bloom's left hoof.

"Your safe now Apple Bloom, nopony is going to hurt you." Spoke Konrad in a soft tone.

Konrad then doubled timed towards the truck down the river. Konrad has no idea how far he had gone, but the water in his boots were not making anything easy for him. It felt like something was holding him down, and the fact that his feet were most likely pruned beyond belief made him worry a little bit. He made a mental note to dry his feet off the next time he could get to a more secure location, which at the moment, technically was not.

"_Damn, I didn't think the truck was this far down."_

"_At least you saved Apple Bloom, she is one of your favorite characters after all."_

"_Yeah, her country accent is really cute I have to admit. Now where the hell is that damn…"_

As soon as Konrad thought the question, he saw the unmistakable sight of the bronco. Sure enough his blue beauty of a vehicle was still partially in the water and at the moment he wished it had towing capability in the back. He took a quick look around to make sure that nopony was nearby, specifically the Blood Hooves. When he was certain that there were no enemies nearby, he ran to the truck with Apple Bloom's head slightly bobbing on his right shoulder.

He couldn't but help irony of the situation, he hated SotB and SFA, and now he was taking care of two of the big characters from those Creepy Pasta games, which just happen to be one of his favorite characters. Also, he was glad that none of the ponies he met smelled like stinky horses, as real life horses could stink pretty bad. He also liked the feel of her mane against his neck despite it being wet.

As soon as he got to the truck he opened the driver's door and unlocked the rest of the vehicle. He was glad that the auto lock was still functioning, and then opened the passenger door behind the driver's door. He gently laid Apple Bloom on the passenger seat with her back against the back rest. She looked like she was a peace laying there, with her little pony belly rising and lowering while she breathed.

"_Now that she's okay, I need to destroy the evidence."_

"_Shouldn't you make her just a little bit more comfortable?"_

"_Well…sure I still got time and nopony else is nearby. I think I might have a towel in the back with my spare clothes."_

Konrad then made his way over to the back door of the Bronco. When Konrad got to the door he couldn't but help notice that something was off. He began to inspect the ground nearby and noticed that there were hoof prints! He immediately pulled the Makarov out and began to scan the area again. He still didn't see anything, including the trail that he came down on but there definitely were signs that a pony was here.

He looked at the truck to see if there was any signs of tampering and noticed something on the back of the truck. There was a noticeable dent on license plate, and what caused that he had no solid idea, he started to guess what it could have been.

"_Well there are hoof marks that lead straight into it…and around it…and…oh shit."_

Konrad was starting to worry that a random pony may have found the car. It didn't appear to be blood hooves, as they were more interested in him and Luna. Konrad also knew the blood hooves were aware that they were on the other side, well earlier at least.

"_We'll apparently this is a SFA and SotB dimension of MLP, and let's see, it had Luna, Apple Bloom, and Ruby who I saw earlier…hmm. Wait…that leaves Twilight Sparkle!" _thought Konrad.

"_Very good conclusion Konrad, since you came up with that off of so little. A bit convenient I think." _Replied Ian.

"_Well, I mean it has to be. I've met Luna, Apple Bloom, and Twilight is the only main character I can think of. Plus, she was with Apple Bloom in SotB, which means she must have come by here."_

"_I guess that's a decent educated guess."_

"_Yeah, but I still can't figure out why she dented the car. Did she think it was an animal or something? Doesn't really seem like her, but I hope she is alright and got away, because if she did she will send for help and we'll get rescued! I would like to do all the work myself though."_

"_Wow what a glory hog you are."_

"_Hey, I'm Commander Konrad remember? Wait…I hope that damn Steve Magnet fa-"_

"_Konrad…NO!"_

"_Fine, effeminate serpent that I don't have a high opinion of."_

"_Good."_

"_Anyway, it would really suck if he headed off to Ponyville to yap about me being a 'ponynapper'. I ain't going to get turned to stone because of him and get put next to Discord."_

* * *

Discord jumped out of the folding chair pretended to do multiple back flips in excitement. This Konrad was apparently in a potential situation to be turned into stone by the Elements of Harmony. And it was all apparently due to the fact that a serpent mistook him to be a ponynapper.

"_Oh I hope you do get turned to stone! If I can find another being of chaos, I can get out of this stone prison myself and with a potential apprentice! Princess Celestia will go, how did he say it 'Ape Shit'? Konrad, my future 'friend' please…continue…and speaking of which."_

With an snap of his fingers in his stone prison, he summoned more popcorn and chocolate milk, and ate in in his usual chaotic self.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"_As long as you can keep both of them alive, you won't get turned to stone. Seems simple enough right?"_

"_Yeah, except I'm the guy who pays for it if I fail, and wait a minute…I got to check to make sure she didn't take the IPod!"_

Konrad returned to the task of finding a towel for Apple Bloom to let her dry off. He opened the back door of the Bronco and began to look for his Chem bag. The contents of the back had been greatly shuffled around like crazy with his ammo crates upright on the left side and his Chem bag had come undone with the clothes spewed about. Luckily he did indeed find not one but two towels.

They were his standard military brown basic issue towels and he grabbed one and closed the door gently to not wake Apple Bloom up. He made his way back to where she was in the passenger back seat. She was still sleeping peacefully and he still could not get over the fact that the real Apple Bloom was in his car right in front of him. She was just so cute laying there in peace as Konrad gently laid the brown towel over.

It there was an audience nearby, they would have had a 'DAWWW' moment. After making sure apple Bloom was okay he made his way back to the driver's seat. At first Konrad was afraid that Twilight Sparkle had somehow found the IPod, but was relieved when he saw that it was not been tampered with. Considering how smart she, was he was very glad that she didn't explore the truck any further as she most likely would somehow have found a way in.

"_Doesn't matter, she didn't get the evidence, not to wipe out every MLP thing and anything else that might make mankind look 'chaotic'."_

Konrad scrolled to his music videos and began to delete all of the songs one by one. This went for about a good minutes or two and when he finally came to the last song, it was the 'Avast you Apple Jack" and just when he was about to delete it, his thumb accidentally pressed play. To make things worse, he had left it on full blast earlier from when he was tuning his conscious out and it surprised the hell out of him. He also Dropped the IPod too.

It fell on the floor continuing to go full blast of Apple Jack's voice and Konrad was immediately scrambling to get it.

"_Dammit! How could I have forget to take the volume down!"_

"_Karma's a bitch isn't it you trolling closet brony."_

"_Shut the fuck up! I got to kill the vid before Apple Bloom wakes up."_

Konrad immediately picked up the IPod and began frantically pressing the stop button on the screen. The IPod, however, just kept going and going much to his dismay.

"UUUHHH….Apple Jack?" said Apple Bloom in the back.

"_Damn it she's awake! Stop the 'Avast your Glitch!"_

As if the IPod could understand him, the music video ceased and Konrad wasted to time in killing the video for good. It was finally over for that potential mess, now all he had to do was worry about his life and Apple Bloom's.

"_That was close…well I guess it's time to say hello."_

Konrad then took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the back of the car to introduce himself to Apple Bloom. Even though he had just went through a lot of trouble to keep her alive, he couldn't but help think that talking to Apple Bloom for the first time was going to be 'Awesome'!

"_Oh God, I really need to stop acting like a dork. Well here goes nothing."_

* * *

Apple Bloom wasn't sure if what was happening was a dream or if she was really dead. From what she remembered, she fell from the bridge and hit the water really hard. The pain from the belly flop was really bad, and she still could feel it being sore. Then she also remembered the strange dark thing reach out for her. Apple Bloom didn't know if it was a hoof of somepony or possibly the…

"_Human? Was that really a human? He said he'd help me…but am Ah dead?"_

Apple Bloom felt that she was laying down on something soft, made of cotton and it also felt like there were covers over her.

"_Am Ah home? Doesn't feel like home but sure is comfy. Ah don't think Ah'm dead but Ah'm just too tired to find out." _

Everything was still black as if she were asleep but she could hear things that didn't make any sense. Apple Bloom could hear the noises becoming more clear but they still didn't make any sense. It was like some sort of music, but it was made up of strange voices. Apple Bloom tried to move but she was still really second passing by the noise was getting louder and louder as if somepony was trying to tap on something really hard.

"_Now Ah wonder what that noise is. It's getting pretty loud, and wait a minute…is that…"_

Apple Bloom then tried to get up but her belly told her otherwise.

"UUUHHH….Apple Jack?" asked Apple Bloom

She could see a little bit, and it seemed that she inside something that she didn't recognize. There were seats but they looked like they weren't meant for anypony. Also, the noise had gone away and she could hear the sound of the same strange hoof steps from earlier inside the strange ruin.

"_No way…that wasn't a dream! Ah'm still alive and that really was a…"_

Before Apple Bloom could finish that thought the same thing she saw earlier that the Blood Hooves called a human walked in front of her and was standing in front of her. She could do nothing but stare in amazement as a real human was now standing at the end of the strange seat/couch thing she was laying on. Its face was now exposed, unlike earlier and the similarities that it had compared to a pony weren't that scary as she had thought before.

This human looked nothing like the books she had seen in school, and instead of feeling fear, she was feeling that it genuinely meant no harm to her, just like when she first met Zecora. The human was now just looking at her smiling with its blue eyes, and it spoke to her.

"Hello young filly, my name is Konrad Ford. As you probably know, I am a human, and I aim to get you home safe and sound. Trust me, you will see your family again, and if any of those Blood Hooves have a problem with it…well, let's just say you'll never see them again."

Apple Bloom was starting to no longer feel fear of the human, who she believed to be a male. He extended his strange claws forward and it seem that he wanted to shake her hoof. She didn't know what to do for five seconds until she came to the conclusion,

"_He stopped the Blood hooves, got me out of the river and got me a towel. This human feller is friendly for sure. Now Ah know not to judge a pony by its coat Ah mean, human by its, oh whatever."_

Apple Bloom then decided to hand her hoof out so he could shake it.

"Hi there! Mah name's Apple Bloom, and Ah'm sorry for getting scared at you earlier." Said Apple Bloom who was feeling guilty for running away.

He shook her hoof and it was a very nice feeling for her.

"I don't blame you Apple Bloom, I would have been scared too if I had been in your situation. Now, are you hungry by any chance?"

The sound of food was making her hungry and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of food.

"Why Ah sure am! You wouldn't happen to have cupcakes by any chance?"

Apple Bloom then noticed Konrad make a strange face at the mention of cupcakes. If she didn't know any better, it seemed as if he didn't like them.

"What's wrong? Don't you like cupcakes?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"No I do it's just…that word reminded me of something that kinda of ruined them for me for a while back. And no I don't have any cupcakes, but I got pop tarts if that's okay for you."

"Ah don't know what pop tarts are but Ah can sure go for some." replied Apple Bloom smiling now knowing that she didn't make him mad.

"I think you'll like them, but be warned they aren't homemade. And if you're thirsty I got some water too, it might not be punch, but it should do for now."

Now it was Apple Bloom's turn to cringe at the word punch. That word and the sight of Three Leaf's 'punch' would most likely make her not want to partake in it possibly for a long time to come. Then Konrad's 'claws' suddenly touched her right hoof and she felt they felt very comfortable to her, like a big brother saying 'I'm here for you'.

"Are you okay Apple Bloom?" he asked her with worried look on his face.

"Oh now it's just…when you said punch, it reminded me of something bad Ah saw not too long ago." Replied Apple Bloom with a down look on her face.

Konrad seemed to noticed this and let go of her hoof, and then he did something she didn't expect…to laugh!

"Hehehe, well I think you and I are going to get along Apple Bloom, now how about those pop tarts eh?" said Konrad with a smile while holding out his claws that were curled up.

Apple Bloom could only guess that this was his version of a bro hoof, and returned the gesture that she thought he meant. When her hoof made contact, he made a noise,

"BOOM! Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Konrad.

Apple Bloom couldn't help but find this funny and giggled a little bit. He then said to her with the smile on his face,

"Wait here Apple Bloom, I'm going to get the food in the back of the truck."

"Truck?" asked Apple Bloom who was confused at what he meant.

"Oh, I mean the carriage you are in. We have them all over the place where I'm from. You're in the back seat right now, and those two front seats are the front passenger and the one on the left is the driver's seat. Well…here I am boring you about this ponyless carriage, you don't want to hear about that, you want food am I right?" asked Konrad with the smile on his face still.

Apple Bloom, while confused about the 'truck', simply agreed with Konrad as she was pretty hungry.

"You're right about that Mister Ford."

"Hey just call me Konrad, only my work buddies call me by my last name."

"Uh okay Mist-Ah uh mean Konrad!" replied Apple Bloom giving off an innocent smile.

He then made a strange gesture with one of his claws and said, "Eay!".

He then stepped away from her view walking over to the back of the carriage, which she heard him open and rustle though some stuff in the back. Apple Bloom, although a bit confused about him, felt very safe with him. She only wished that she didn't freak out like she had when she first saw him, and felt guilty for doubting Ruby's judgment.

"_He may be a strange human, but he sure is friendly and Ah do feel safe him. But how they hay can a carriage move without ponies?"_

Apple Bloom then simply laid back on the seat with her mind thinking about humans, and how many of the other things in school were either right or wrong. So many questions filled her mind at once,

"_How many of them are there? Where did he come from? And how they hay can a carriage drive on its own?"_

Apple Bloom kept pondering and pondering while Konrad was still shuffling in the back getting a pop tart, whatever the hay that was. Then something popped into her head that she didn't even think of before.

"_Wait a minute! Does he have a cute mark? If not, he could be part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! He definitely kicked the Blood Hooves' flanks and Ah'm sure he give us a lot of ideas to get us cutie marks. Ah hope he'll say yes when we get out of here, though Ah just hope Apple Jack or Big Macintosh won't think he is a monster or something. There are always over protective of me, just like when Apple Jack was scared of Zecora."_

As Apple Bloom was thinking her thoughts, Konrad appeared again and this time he had something in his hand. It was square shaped object, with a shortbread like borders and some sort of frosting in the center with very weird looking sprinkles. Whatever it was, it looked good, and Apple Bloom could feel her mouthwatering at the sight of it.

He gave it to her and she quickly hoofed it away from him. She took one big bite from it and chomped on it, quickly devouring it. At first the border of the odd pastry tasted a bit bland, but she got used to the taste, as he did say it wasn't homemade. But the best part was the center of the square like treat as it tasted a lot like apples just like the one's back home.

"_Well, maybe not like the apples back home, but at least it reminds me of the, and the frosting is really out of this world!"_

As Apple Bloom continued to devour the treat, she noticed Konrad display a rather surprised look on his face. Finishing the treat, she just looked at him and asked,

"What's wrong Konrad?"

He simply just shook his head left to right and replied with a smile,

"Nothing Apple Bloom it's just I have never seen anyone chow down on those that fast before. Would you like a another one?"

Apple Bloom was very excited at the prospect of getting another piece of human food.

"YES PLEASE! Ah, uh mean, yes please and thank you!" said Apple Bloom who felt a bit embarrassed at shouting to him. She simply gave him a smile and he replied,

"Now that's what I want to see, all smiles and nothing else. I'll get you some more real quick, just wait here." Said Konrad as he went to the back of the truck to get more.

Apple Bloom then thought to herself,

"_Wow, this human really is friendly and his food is delicious! Ah really want him to join the Crusaders! Heh, if Lyra was knew what Ah was experiencing, she'd be jealous!" _

While Apple Bloom was thinking to herself about her new human friend, another mare was stirring about in her sleep. The word 'human' was merely enough to get her attention, no matter where it was spoken.

* * *

"*Snoring*Humans…humans…*snoring*…wha..what?!", said Lyra Heartstrings as she woke up.

The teal/turquoise unicorn suddenly woke up from her sleep when she felt something. She couldn't quite describe it, it was like somepony somewhere spoke the her favorite word…

"Humans…I heard it… I know I heard it." Spoke Lyra in soft tone.

Lyra merely just looked with her disheveled mane covering half her face around her room which contained the typical stuff that pony Mare's would have. Her string instrument was on the display case nearby, along with her desk that just happened to be covered with her own human fan art, and her own human fan fictions. Lyra didn't know why but ever since she found out what humans were in school, she became intrigued and that thought humans were well…just bucking awesome!

As Lyra looked at her collection of human fan art and stories that she had made, she started wonder if she had an obsession. Her friend Bon Bon spoke to her one day about it and she Lyra had merely shrugged it off as if it were nothing but a harmless hobby. Now that she was looking back at it, she was starting to see the signs of an obsession.

Lyra did many things differently from other ponies like sit like a human. She also attempted to, on many occasions, walk on her hind legs like human would and actually good decent at it after falling down multiple times. She even went through the trouble of having a custom couch made at the Quill's and Sofa's in Ponyville. It had cost her quite a large amount of bits, but she felt that it was worth it in the end.

Probably the most notable warning sign was the fact that she had used a memory spell on everypony in magic school to make them think she was a filly, just so she could sit in on the pop quiz about Human mythology.

Lyra had become aware of it one day when she overheard Miss Cheerilee in market talking about her lesson plan for the colts and fillies. She had primarily done it to give them a break for the Nightmare Night celebration that was tomorrow night. When Lyra found out about it, she had gone straight to the library and had asked Twilight Sparkle for some spell books. It turned out she too had a fascination with human mythology as well, and Lyra would sometimes get into long discussions with her about the subject.

During the discussion Lyra had found out the perfect spell that was right up her alley. She had found a temporary memory spell that was rather old and obscure, but with her devotion to her human hobby, it was no problem learning the spell. Now Lyra was starting to feel the gravity of her problem. As she continued to look at her fan art and fictions on her desk she thought to herself.

"_Oh no! Bon Bon was right! I do have an obsession…maybe I should just accept the fact that they aren't real…I mean yeah it would be cool to meet one, but what are the chances I'll actually meet one? Maybe I should just give up on the fandom, I already messed with Ponies' minds and that's not a good thing to do."_

Lyra then moved her mane out of her face with her left hoof and continued to look at the desk. After giving it much thought, she had finally come to a conclusion concerning her human hobby.

"NAAAHHH! Humans rule! No way I'm gonna give up on this, I have a 'Persona' and I'm keeping it! And so what if other ponies aren't open to my fandom, haters gonna hate! Now to go back to sleep and wake up to work on my Nightmare Night costume. *YAWN* I wonder if a human zombie would work well as a costume…"

Lyra then slowly went back to sleep, dreaming that she was human and getting swept on her feet by handsome human male while driving in some weird looking human carriage that didn't use ponies. Lyra simply spoke softly in her sleep.

"That's what I'm talking about…"

* * *

Sorry for the previous cliffhanger guys, I just couldn't help my self muwahahah! I hope this extra long chapter will make up for it. Writing Lyra Heartstrings as a filly in the previous chapters bothered me too much, so I came up with a rather cheap fix to it, and heavily used the human trope fans have associated her with. I also hoped I pulled off Apple Bloom's and Konrad's introduction decently, and it appears Ruby and Luna didn't get a good start now did they? Well, extra long chapter and as all ways tell me what you guys and gals think. Work on chapter 13 has about 2,000 words down, so expect it to be posted in less than a week. Cheers!


	13. DAWWW!

Crimson Tail was not happy at the orders Grey Hoof had given them. She really wanted to get rid of the human…really, really bad. Why Grey Hoof would want to have a violent two legged coatless being part of Sunny Town was beyond her. Was the fact that he just got rid of six of their friends enough evidence that he wasn't worth the effort of friendship?

"_He isn't worth it, but then again the Alicorn did get rid of one of our friends too…maybe Grey Hoof is right. Perhaps he is or can be a good friend…but…"_

"Crimson Tail." spoke Blood Clop as he woke up another Blood Hoof sleeping in his resting hole.

Crimson Tail immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Blood Clop. He appeared to be worried for her as he had a concerned look on his face, while his handsome crimson eyes pierced hers. Looking to the side and breaking contact, she replied to him in a soft tone that she hadn't used since her old life.

"Yes Blood Clop?"

"I can tell you are troubled about something…I'm here for you. You can tell me." said Blood Clop as he touched the head of a sleeping Blood Hoof. The Blood Hoof that Blood Clop woke up slowly rose from the ground making the usual noise.

"RRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Crimson Tail didn't know who this particular Blood Hoof was as she still didn't get to know all of the Blood Hooves due to the fact that there was a limited amount of time before the cycle ended. Sunny Town had many Blood Hooves resting from last year's party, and a good portion had decided to skip this year's party. This was primarily due to the fact that many of the former ponies were still not used to their forms, thus requiring more regeneration time.

It was a shame that they would be required to miss some parties, but this year's party wasn't quite turning out so well. In fact, she really wanted to just dance and muzzle up with Blood Clop, not spend time trying to catch the human…alive.

"It's just…this year's party isn't turning out the way I had planned. I just want to have fun and be with our friends back at Sunny Town. Now, we're trying to catch the 'human'…"

Crimson Tail spat the word human out with intense disgust, that even a blood hoof would find pretty evil, that is if they understood real evil. Blood Clop took note of this and turned his attention back to the Blood Hoof, who was just staring in confusion at what Crimson Tail was talking about.

"Meet the others at the Sunny Town main entrance, all will be explained in a few minutes." Said Blood Clop.

The Blood Hoof stallion just nodded and slowly walked over towards the town entrance. Crimson Tail could hear him mumble,

"I hope this is going to be good, I'm still tired from last year."

Blood Clop then turned his attention back to Crimson Tail and said,

"I understand how you feel Crimson Tail. I'm not quite fond of this human either, but he needs to be shown real friendship or else Sunny Town could be in real danger. I love this place too much to see harm come to it."

"Then why don't we just kill the human and be done with it!?" responded Crimson Tail with frustration and stomping on the ground with her front right hoof.

"Grey Hoof knows what he is doing Crimson Tail. You need to know that friendship comes from anypony, whether they are a pony or not. The Alicorn killed one of our friends too, if you remember correctly, but I don't see any anger being projected towards her from you. Does that seem fair to you?"

Now Crimson Tail was feeling rather guilty. Blood Clop did have a point the Alicorn Princess did indeed kill a friend. Lowering her head in shame, she responded rather remorseful,

"No…it isn't fair for anypony, even the human. Scab Flank was a friend too and he will be missed. I just…I just wanted to make a new friend like you had with me. It's hard being one of the few mares in this town and most of them are busy resting, and I have none that I can relate to at the moment. I mean…it can't be all stallions having fun right?"

Crimson Tail looked at Blood Clop with a weak smile projecting a genuine attempt of light humor in her reasoning. Blood Clop just started for a second before returning a smile of his own.

"Ahh, I see…you want a mare to chit chat with. Heh, mares and their small talk."

"Hey! That's not funny you know." Replied Crimson Tail with a small giggle and giving a very weak hoof push at Blood Clop.

He simply just pretended to be hurt, as if her little hoof push did damage.

"I understand what you mean Crimson Tail, and don't worry you'll make a friend yet. But…"

"Yes?"

"You need to pay attention and be careful this time. You almost perished back there earlier, and I don't want that to happen again. Heck, you were lucky that he didn't hit you in the body or the head for that matter with his weapon. I can't bear to loose…you not when you and I just have…"

Crimson Tail's heart was fluttering at the moment of his obvious care for her and she found it most romantic. Before he could finish, she instantly moved in and muzzle kissed him.

"_I don't want to lose you either my Stallion. I have yet to dance with you!"_

Slowly moving back to her original position she locked eyes with him, and saw the look on his face rather hilarious. It was almost as if his eyes were made of little crimson hearts, and his mouth was still open. She giggled and hoof pushed him again, and said,

"Hello! Crimson Tail to Blood Clop, anypony home?"

Blood Clop shook his head, recomposed himself and spoke,

"Well…that was unexpected."

"That was the point 'my' Stallion."

Crimson Tail saw his eyes widen at the emphasis of the word 'my' and his smile just got even bigger. He continued to speak again, and said,

"Well, 'my' Mare…love aside we need to be careful if we are going to pull this off. They may be in a bad position, but they could still surprise us and with Ruby on the loose, the risk might be just as great as it was before. Our main problem will be to get across the river. There is a bridge that leads to an old looking castle ruin and they most likely will take shelter there, at least that is what I would do in their situation."

"So what you're saying is that we need to just cross the bridge fast and over power them?"

"That would be a good strategy, if it weren't the most obvious one. They most likely will cut the bridge, and if they do, we will simply make another one with Three Leaf's tools. We will have to be very careful, that 'hu-man' has a long range weapon and if he sees us making a bridge far across the river, he'll just hit us with it. We'll have to do something about that, but we'll come up with a solution when the time comes."

Crimson Tail was very impressed at this cleverness and improvisation skills. She wouldn't want to play a game of chess with him if she did, for he would undoubtedly win every time. With his skilled mind and rather fit body she might add, the human definitely wouldn't stand a chance. He and more importantly, the Alicorn, would be their friend by the end of the night.

"_And what a good party it will be! I can't wait now!"_

"When this is over Blood Clop, you're going to get a 'special' dance." Said Crimson Tail in a seductive tone.

Blood Clop simply raise his eye brow as if silently saying, 'Oh really?', and replied,

"Well…I can't wait to see It." in a sly tone.

Crimson Tail then slowly walked past him and slightly swayed her left flank close to his face and thought,

"_Here's a little taste for you...my Stallion"._

Blood Clop then turned around getting a good look at her 'plot, and walked up beside her as they went forward to wake up more blood hooves. Crimson Tail couldn't but help wonder about the details of the human that Blood Clop saw earlier in the day. Curious about the supposed 'scared' human, she decided to ask him,

"Blood Clop, you saw the human earlier today didn't you?"

Blood Clop slightly tensed up, and said,

"Yes I did, I saw him when he first killed Necro Hoof, his family and when he took the Alicorn Princess with him. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious about our new friends that we are going to make."

Blood Clop looked at her with his right eye brow raised, smiled and replied,

"Ah, you want to know more about the Alicorn eh?"

"Her mostly and the human, not so much. What do you know about them? I mean, you saw them and observed them close up. What were they like?" asked Crimson Tail.

Blood Clop stopped and Crimson Tail did the same as he raised his left hoof to his chin wondering how to describe them. He looked at her and spoke of what he knew,

"Well, I did happen to catch their names…"

"Yes and…"

"Well, the Alicorn is indeed a Princess, and her name is Princess Luna. She also has the mark I might add, although it's different from Ruby's."

"A mark? We'll we can take care of that problem real quick. So Luna is her name, she'll be an interesting friend to talk to."

"I think you two will get along just fine when you've given her the gift, and for the hu-man…"

"Why do you say it like 'hu-man'? It's pronounced 'human'."

Blood Clop chuckled and said,

"Heh, defending the human huh?"

"What?! No! I mean I'm just telling you-"

"It's a joke my lovely Mare."

"Oh well…continue please."

Blood Clop cleared his throat and spoke,

"Well, as I was saying, I saw them earlier when the 'human'-"

Crimson Tail slightly giggled at his correction and continued to listen while he spoke.

"-killed Necro Hoof and his family. The human was very arrogant and acted as if he was above anypony."

Crimson Tail gave an expression of disgust when he mentioned that that human acted as if he were above a pony. Blood Clop noticed this and continued,

"Yes I know my Mare, anyway, Necro Hoof offered to give him the gift, and the human just said he was evil and killed him right there with his red clawed weapon and used a vile phrase, 'You can go fuck yourself!".

Crimson Tail glared even more angry and snorted in anger at the remark.

"_So he pushed away Necro Hoof and his family and threw away a wonderful gift of friendship!? How barbaric!"_

"Blood Clop, what does the word 'fuck' mean?" asked Crimson Tail who was angry what the human said.

"I don't know what it means really, but it can't be friendly at all. I can only guess that it's the human version of the verb 'buck'. Whatever it means, it certainly was rude and uncalled for. I did catch his name though."

Now Crimson Tail was even more curious at what this human was called.

"_I wonder if human names are like pony names…probably not, but if they aren't then we'll just have to give him a 'fitting' new one when he is given the gift."_

"So the human does have a name…what is it?"

Blood Clop tensed up and expressed an uncharacteristic look of hate on his face that intimidated Crimson Tail, though she knew it was towards the human. She spoke in a cold tone, and said,

"His name is Konrad Ford."

Crimson Tail was silent for a few seconds, thinking about the human's name.

"_Konrad Ford? What they hay does that name mean? What's a 'Ford' mean? His name is…"_

Crimson Tail then started to laugh with her raspy, crude voice that came with being a blood hoof. Blood Clop snapped out of his cold demeanor and looked at Crimson Tail with a puzzle look on his face. He asked Crimson Tail,

"What's so funny?"

"It's his name…it's so silly! It doesn't mean anything! It's just meaningless! Hahahahah!"

The Blood Clop started to laugh to with his own unique Blood Hoof voice. They both just stood there laughing their flanks off at the ridiculousness of his name. Blood Clop then added more fuel to the laughter fire by saying,

"Wait! That's not all!"

Crimson Tail was struggling to stop laughing in order to hear Blood Clop some more and after a few seconds, she managed to do so.

"The best part was when he interacted with Princess Luna!"

Blood Clop definitely had Crimson Tail's attention now, as she really wanted to know how 'Konrad' acted towards Princess Luna. Crimson Tail eagerly asked him,

"Yes! Please tell me more!"

"Well…" Blood Clop took a breath and continued, "…he acted as if Princess Luna was the most beautiful Mare he had ever seen! He got down on one of his legs, and said I quote, "Greetings Oh Princess Luna of Equestria! I am in awe of your nightly beauty, for it is as rare in my land, as is the wondrous sight of a blue moon! Even this dreadful night of darkness and demons, cannot extinguish your wonderful elegance, grace and nightly mane shine! The pleasure is all mine."

Blood Clop even tried acting out the quote for an extra comedic effect and picked up Crimson Tail's hoof and kissed it. Crimson Tail went wide eyed and cracked up in the very same manor that Rainbow Dash did in the first episode.

"KSSH…KSHH…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Crimson Tail falling on the ground.

Blood Clop just watched her and laughed to for a good few seconds until Crimson Tail recovered and got back up. He stood back up and Crimson Tail asked him,

"What was her reaction?"

"_Oh goodness! Please tell me she rejected his advance right on the spot."_

Blood Clop then had a look of disgust on his face and said,

"Well, it appears the human has the powers of swag with him. She didn't say anything to him, too enthralled at his 'compliment' but rather she blushed and stared into his eyes. To tell you the truth, if the Princess genuinely found him attractive, then I guess she hasn't seen any good looking stallions where she is from. I mean she was practically gushing at him!"

This disgusted Crimson Tail greatly to think that any Mare, an Alicorn especially, could find a human attractive, was rather well…just plain wrong and silly.

"_Heck, how could they even dance or…mate?"_

Crimson Tail shuddered a bit at the thought of those two together and said,

"It appears she needs help Blood Clop, or at least just has a very bad taste in males. What could she possibly see in him?"

Blood Clop just pony shrugged and said,

"Heh, I don't know but that's their business, not ours. The only business that is our business is giving them the gift of Sunny Town."

"Yes, I suppose your right, hey wait a minute…we need to think of giving them names when we convert them!"

Blood Clop pondered for a second or two with his hoof again hip to his jaw and said,

"Yes…your right. I guess you can give Luna a new name while I give Konrad a new one."

Crimson Tail thought for about ten seconds before she finally came up with a new name for Princess Luna.

"I know…I'll call her Princess Night Flesh."

Blood Clop gave her a smile and said,

"That's actually a good one. I like it."

"Well…" asked Crimson Tail.

"Well what?"

"What name are you going to give Konrad?"

"Hmmm…I'll name him…Reaper's Hand."

"Reaper's Hand? That's…odd."

"I know but for some reason, that's what pops into my head when I see him. He doesn't have hooves and everything he shots with that strange weapon just well…gets reaped. Except you my lovely mare, you're really tough and fine shaped." Said Blood Clop while running hoof over one of her flanks.

"Ohh…that I like, but we got some friends to make remember?" said Crimson Tail while enjoying the touch of Blood Clop.

"_Geez Blood Clop, at least wait until we're done getting Konrad and Princess Luna."_

Blood Clop then ceased touching her flank and had a look of surprise on his face. He then spoke to her,

"Hey didn't Grey Hoof say something about a filly?"

"Yes…he did. What was her name anyway?" replied Crimson Tail.

"I think he said something about Apple Blossom, or…no it was Apple Bloom. I remember him talking about her earlier."

"Well, I think I we can call her…Poison Apple."

"_Yes Crimson Tail, now that is a good name for her."_

"I think that will suit her just fine. It would seem that you'll a little filly to talk to now."

"Yes, more mares to enjoy the party. Us mares can't let all the Stallions have fun now can we?"

Blood Clop just chuckled and said,

"There will always be enough party to go around. It is after all thrown by Grey Hoof now isn't it?"

"Yes, it is now how many more should we wake up?"

Blood Clop then looked around the various resting places of the Blood Hooves and said,

"Just a few more, I still don't think we'll need to wake up all of them."

"Sounds good, my stallion and say come to think about it…"

"Yes Crimson Tail?" asked Blood Clop.

"If Princess Night Flesh and Reaper's Hand do become mates…wouldn't it be hilarious to watch them dance?"

"Heheh, you know that's what I thought when I saw them. And if they do become mates, then maybe they could adopt Apple Bloom and what a family they will be!"

Then both Blood Clop and Crimson Tail just laughed together in their creepy blood hoof voices before walking off to wake a up a few more blood hooves.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was not having a good night at all, not in the slightest. First the loss, no, the temporary missing status of Apple Bloom, then being chased by the scariest of all tales in Equestrian lore called Blood Hooves, and now the possible status of Princess Luna being ponynapped was definitely topping off all of the previous incidents she had ever encountered. Twilight was extremely worried about Apple Bloom, for the tale of the Bloody Hooves were terrible, and the thought of Apple Bloom becoming one of them…

"_No! She isn't one of them, not until I actually see it. Oh Celestia! Please be safe Apple Bloom! I can only hope Princess Luna isn't in the same predicament as you."_

Twilight Sparkle was then brought back to reality as the Serpent was near Ponyville but still not within trotting distance. He had gone particularly slowly when they passed the bog but carried on anyway. It was good thing he didn't stop to complain about the bog, for she would have gone insane if he had stopped there. As soon as she got back to the library, she would have to wake Spike up, assuming he went to be already which most likely he did not, she would have him send an immediate letter to Princess Celestia.

"_This is going to be one bucked up letter. "Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Pardon the lateness of the letter, but Applejack's sister Apple Bloom, has been taken by Blood Hooves. Yes, you read that right and I was almost killed by them too, and by the way, there is a strange creature that apparently has taken your sister Princess Luna captive. Other than that all is well. Would you send some help please? That would be great._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"_This isn't supposed to happen! This isn't what is supposed to be in Equestria, it's impossible! I'm going to snap, I'm going to snap, I'm going…" _

"AAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Twilight at the top of her lungs.

"Oh dear! Whatever is the matter Miss?" asked the serpent.

Twilight just couldn't take it anymore, as the Serpents obliviousness was the last straw for the stressed mare.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER?! I JUST LEFT MY FRIEND'S SISTER ALL BY HERSELF IN THE FOREST WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO WATCH OVER HER AND NOW A NEW CREATURE HAS PONY NAPPED MY MENTOR'S SISTER! THIS IS ALL TERRIBLE, THIS IS ALL TERRIBLE! THIS IS-"

"The end of the river my troubled Unicorn, we are here!" said the serpent as if Twilight's rant meant nothing.

Twilight Sparkle was now sporting her stressed look, clearly showing that she was close to breaking down even further. She slowly turned her head to the Serpent, while shaking in anxiety, who reeled back in fear at the creepy sight,

"Ah! My dear, I know all is not well with you, but if you are to do anything for your friends, you will need to get off and go seek help. You did say your brother was a strapping young Captain of the Guard did you not?"

Twilight was just staring endlessly at the serpent and only snapped out at the mention of her BBF, also known as Big Brother Best Friend Forever. She really was wishing that Shining Armor was here, for he would know what to do.

"_Brother…where are you when I need you!?"_

Twilight then felt a few claws on her shoulder and noticed that it was the Serpent who was looking into her eyes with sympathy.

"My dear little pony, your friends need you and you need to get help, which you can't do while standing here. I'm sure that whatever those vile beings are out their can't stand a chance against the might of the Royal Guard. Now please go."

Shaking out of her anxiety, her face was now replaced with determination while stepping off the Serpent. Twilight simply said,

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem my dear, now…go get the ruffians for me!" said the Serpent in a melodramatic gesture of defiance.

"Umm okay, and thank you again sir!" replied Twilight as she ran towards the library to get Spike.

"Please call me-", said the Serpent whose voice was out of Twilight's hearing range. Twilight Sparkle was now booking it as fast as she could, and she was starting to wonder what Spike had done this entire.

"_I know you did your chores Spike, and you better not have gotten into trouble while I've been gone, I have enough to do right now."_

The library was in view now and she ran even faster towards it passing Sugarcube Corner and Lyra's house. Twilight then made a mental note to retrieve the spell book from her when this was all over.

"_Just what they hay could that other evil, disharmonious creature be to possibly overpower Princess Luna?"_

* * *

Ruby, after running fast along the river, had finally found Konrad and Apple Bloom. She was resting in his strange carriage sound asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued to look at Apple Bloom's rescuer.

"_I knew he would save her, and not only is he…attractive, he definitely is caring. I really want to meet him now, but how do I approach myself? My ghostly appearance doesn't exactly help me, considering my encounter with…'her'._

Ruby was still mad at Princess Luna for attacking her, and the magic attacks really made her angry. It was bad enough to be a ghost, but it was even worse when your body acted as if it was alive, and the magic attacks were a definite reminder of Ruby's current state.

Ruby could see Konrad looking around the area for something, most likely the Blood Hooves. She was afraid that he had spotted her as her eyes had a ghostly yellow glow and she was looking directly at his eyes. He still had the rag cover on and she wondered why he even had it on. For what seemed like an eternity, he lowered his hand that had the small weapon from earlier, and he turned his attention back to the carriage.

"_Phew! That was close I thought he saw me for a second. Now why does he have that rag on still and what is the purpose of it? It must be a human thing."_

Konrad was looking the back of his carriage and ran his free hand on the back of it toughing some strange square shaped sign that appeared to have some weird looking letters. He didn't seem particularly pleased at what he saw, as she heard Konrad make a grunt noise that voiced some sort of disapproval. After looking around the carriage one more time, he opened the back of it and Ruby was surprised to see that it was some sort of door.

Ruby could tell that the others were doors only because they were opened. The back one was very flush and streamlined that nopony would have been able to tell what it was, unless they were up close of course. Konrad was shuffling his arms around in the back as if he were reaching for something and after a good few seconds he pulled out a brown towel. It appeared to be nothing special other than a towel, and Ruby was disappointed as she was expecting something more exotic in his hands.

"_I have to admit it looks like he could some very interesting 'things' with them. I wonder if he really does find mares attractive. I mean I don't know what a human female is called but…"_

If Ruby's face could blush like the sun, Konrad would have seen it. She was starting to feel dirty thinking about being with a human, but then she remembered that she was entitled so some happiness.

"_Like I've thought before, to pony heck if anypony has a problem with it! He's taken care of Apple Bloom, and killed Blood Hooves! That makes him a stallion in my mind, and what the hay is he going to do with that towel?"_

Ruby's question was answered as he made his way over the opening of the carriage, where Apple Bloom was resting after closing the back door gently. She observed Konrad as he gently put the towel over her, making sure that it was snug and comfortable. If there was anything that made Ruby thing more highly of him, it was this.

"_DAWWW! That so sweet of him! Now I have to meet him! He his such a gentlecolt and maybe something more…"_

Ruby couldn't but help slightly hoof stomp the ground in excitement as meeting Konrad. Every second that passed, she liked him more and more. Remembering that she needed to be quiet, she stopped stomping and continued to watch Konrad. He moved onto the front of the carriage to another door ahead of the one Apple Bloom was in.

It appeared that he was looking for something, but couldn't quite tell what it could be. She heard him breathe sigh a relief, apparently whatever he was looking for was very important. He back out of the carriage and was standing sideways holding something in his hands. It was a small black square shaped object, and he was very fixated it.

Ruby had no idea what it possibly could be, and was surprised at what it did next. With a couple of strokes of his fingers, it lit up like a candle! The square box was now glowing rapidly and Konrad just kept tapping away at it. Ruby really wanted to get close to see what it was, but she still didn't know how approach him.

"_What could that thin he have possibly be? I mean I can tell it's not magic and what is it for any way? The only thing it seems to be doing is giving off and light noth-"_

Ruby was then interrupted by something nopony could possibly have foreseen. The box in his hand started to shout as if it were alive! Well, more like very loud and forceful singing, the words were much jumbled and the pitch drastically changed every half second. The box also rapid blinked and flashed at the same time the voice sang or yelled.

Ruby slightly jumped at the sudden outburst coming from the box and it appeared that Konrad did the same too. He dropped the box on the carriage floor and immediately went to grab it

"_What the hay was that?! And why is that box doing that? Is it a music box of some sort? It would seem it needs some fine tuning. Thought the melody is interesting despite the oddness, and the voice sounds like a very weird mare."_

Konrad was now violently tapping the box, as if he was trying to get it to stop singing. Ruby then saw Apple Bloom turn slightly and say,

"UUUHHH….Apple Jack?"

_Huh, Apple Jack? It that a sister of hers? She must be confused at the sound for I know I am."_

Then with one final tap on the box, Konrad managed to get it to stop and silence filled the area. Ruby could still observe both of them, as Apple Bloom was getting up a little bit by raising her head. It appeared that Apple Bloom couldn't see Ruby as well, and neither could Konrad as he took the front of his head cover off.

This definitely caught Ruby's attention as she only saw a brief glimpse of his face earlier in the day and at a much longer distance. His finer facial features were of a definite interest to her, and she really wanted to get up close to him. Ruby continued to watch in anticipation of Konrad going to talk to Apple Bloom.

"_Well, now to see what he is like as a pony, I mean, human"_

Konrad's back was turned towards Ruby and her view of Apple Bloom was barely visible. Although a bit disappointed at the view, she continued to observe. Then Konrad spoke to Apple Bloom with a very friendly tone, one that was genuine unlike the Blood Hooves.

"Hello young filly, my name is Konrad Ford. As you probably know, I am a human, and I aim to get you home safe and sound. Trust me, you will see your family again, and if any of those Blood Hooves have a problem with it…well, let's just say you'll never see them again."

"_So his name is Konrad Ford? What does 'Ford' mean? In fact, I don't understand his whole name at all. But it sounds very interesting, I want to know more. Okay, Apple Bloom, please give him a chance, I wouldn't have sent him to you without a good reason."_

With the little bit of view of Apple Bloom that Ruby could see, she had a look of worry on her face. Ruby was starting to fear that Apple Bloom would freak out and try to buck Konrad, though it was obvious she wouldn't win the fight it did come to that. And if it did indeed come to that, she would definitely have to intervene and hope for the best.

"_His weapons look like they would hurt more than magic and it's a good thing nopony will ever those other Blood Hooves ever again. Still, I hope she'll react better than Princess Luna did."_

Fortunately for Ruby, it indeed didn't come to that as Apple Bloom's reaction was a positive one.

"Hi there! Mah name's Apple Bloom and Ah'm sorry for getting scared at you earlier."

Ruby noticed Apple Bloom extended her hoof and that Konrad shook it in a friendly manner. The made Ruby breath a small sigh of relief, and she continued to observe and listen to them.

"_Oh thank goodness that came out well. I should have met him first instead of that spoiled Princess Luna! She doesn't deserve his presence. Wait a minute...she was scared of him earlier? Well, his head rag doesn't exactly help his appearance."_

With negative thought about Princess Luna aside, she heard Konrad reply,

"I don't blame you Apple Bloom I would have been scared too if I had been in your situation. Now, are you hungry by any chance?" asked Apple Bloom.

Ruby then noticed Konrad tense up and shudder a bit. Even though he was not a pony, emotions are pretty easy to read and since Ruby was good at finding things, it was obvious to her he wasn't comfortable.

"_He doesn't like cupcakes? Why nopony I know of or at least formerly knew, ever hated cupcakes. He must have his reasons."_

Ruby got her answer when the conversation continued with Apple Bloom asking,

"What's wrong? Don't you like cupcakes?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"No I do it's just…that word reminded me of something that kinda of ruined them for me for a while back. And no I don't have any cupcakes, but I got pop tarts if that's okay for you."

"Ah don't know what pop tarts are but Ah can sure go for some."

"_I don't know what pop tarts are either apple Bloom; I would like to have one too. Can I even eat food? Now that I think of it, ever since I've been a ghost, and can feel pain, can I still eat for food for the hay of it?"_

Now Ruby was thinking of food for the first time in 100 years. Since all she ever did was run from the Blood Hooves, this was actually the first time since her death that she ever got a break. She never actually got the chance to make a new friend, and see something new and interesting at the same time. Aside from making peace with her mom, and meeting Apple Bloom, this was actually turning out to be a good night.

"_Well maybe not for them, but at least I get to see something that's actually good for a change. I'm tired of this nightmare and I don't want nopony to ever experience it. Now what does this pop tart look like?"_

"I think you'll like them, but be warned they aren't homemade. And if you're thirsty I got some water too, it might not be punch, but it should do for now."

Apple Bloom visibly cringed at the mention of the word punch and Ruby knew exactly why too. Three Leaf every year made a punch from left over parts of ponies that refused the gift or had proven to have a 'lack of party spirit' as Grey Hoof put it. Whenever she had been caught, beaten and abused by the Blood Hooves during a cycle, they would sometimes make Ruby watch Three Leaf devour and make a punch out of the so called 'Party Poopers'. It was truly as disgusting sight and Apple Bloom no doubt had seen the terrible mix.

"_Poor filly, I understand your pain, and disgust at that word. Could he have had a similar experience with cupcakes? Pony feathers! I hope there aren't any Blood Hooves, I mean Blood Hands where he is from."_

It was this point that Konrad grabbed her right hoof and began to gently massage it with his strange hand. He must have seen her reaction and was currently attempting to calm her down. Even though he didn't speak yet, Ruby could tell that he was saying to her,

"_I'm here for you…that is what he means. Oh Konrad, you're such a gentlecolt! I wonder what his facial expression is like right now. Darn this angle!"_

"Are you okay Apple Bloom?" spoke Konrad.

"Oh now it's just…when you said punch, it reminded me of something bad Ah saw not too long ago." Replied Apple Bloom with a down look on her face.

"_I knew it…darn you Three Leaf!"_

Konrad seemed to notice this and let go of her hoof, and then he did something Ruby didn't expect…to laugh!

"_Is he laughing? What could possibly funny?"_

"Hehehe, well I think you and I are going to get along Apple Bloom, now how about those pop tarts eh?" said Konrad while holding out his claws that were curled up.

Ruby had no idea what this gesture meant, but it appeared that Apple Bloom seemed to. Ruby observed Apple Bloom hold her right hoof out and made contact with his hand. The next moment was going to very cute for Ruby.

"BOOM! Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Konrad.

Apple Bloom then smiled and giggled a little bit, giving off an innocent look of happiness for a just a split second.

"_DAWWW! Another sweet moment!"_

Ruby couldn't but help hoof stomp again in slight excitement the sight in front of her. Remembering again that she was hiding, the stomping ceased and Ruby listened for his reply.

"Wait here Apple Bloom I'm going to get the food in the back of the truck."

"Truck?" asked apple Bloom with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I mean the carriage you are in. We have them all over the place where I'm from. You're in the back seat right now, and those two front seats are the front passenger and the one on the left is the driver's seat. Well…here I am boring you about this ponyless carriage, you don't want to hear about that, you want food am I right?" asked Konrad.

"You're right about that Mister Ford."

"Hey just call me Konrad, only my work buddies call me by my last name."

"Uh okay Mist-Ah uh mean Konrad!" replied Apple Bloom giving off an innocent smile.

He then made a strange gesture with one of his hands and said, "Eay!"

"_So it's called a truck huh? Strange named to call it that, and how does he sit in those seats? They don't look right for a pony. And what does 'Eay' mean? Oh well, now I get to see Konrad's face a bit better."_

Ruby observed Konrad turned towards the back of the 'truck' and he had a smile on his face. It was actually more of a smile, it was one of…excitement?

"_I guess he finds Apple Bloom cute since she is a nice filly. I just wonder what he will think of me…I do like his smile."_

Konrad then opened the back door using his hand on some sort of latch. Ruby found it very interesting how his hands worked as they seem to be able to do more than what a plain hoof could do. He then reach in the back looking for something, and shuffled things around a bit. While he was doing this, she then looked at Apple Bloom. Her bow was still a mess and her mane was a little bit wet but had dried off a bit due to his brown towel. She has looking around in his tuck, curious of the details and above all she wasn't frowning any more like earlier.

Then Konrad pulled out a strange brown container that had some words on it. Ruby couldn't make out what the words were but guess that they probably said food or something. Using his hands, he ripped the opening of the strange container and pulled out something else that caught her eye. It was a shiny rectangle shaped object that was covering something. He opened it up in the same manner as he did with the brown container and pulled out the strangest looking pasty she had ever seen.

The shape was a rectangle shortbread with a very weird looking white frosting, and weird sprinkles. Despite it looking odd, Ruby was starting to want one.

"_That actually looks good, but I think I'll let Apple Bloom be the judge of that."_

Konrad then made his way back to over to Apple Bloom with the 'pop tart' in hand. He again turned his back to Ruby and her view of Apple Bloom was once again slightly cut off. He handed her the treat and Apple Bloom quickly hoofed it away, and began to devour it really fast.

"_Wow, she must really be hungry or the treat must really be good…maybe both."_

After Apple Bloom got done with the treat, she looked at Konrad, and appeared confused. Ruby still couldn't see Konrad's face from this angle and had to pretty much guess what his expression looked like. Apple Bloom then asked,

"What's wrong Konrad?"

He simply just shook his head left to right and replied,

"Nothing Apple Bloom it's just I have never seen anyone chow down on those that fast before. Would you like a another one?"

"YES PLEASE! Ah, uh mean, yes please and thank you!" said Apple Bloom.

She simply gave him a smile and he replied,

"Now that's what I want to see, all smiles and nothing else. I'll get you some more real quick, just wait here." Said Konrad as he went to the back of the truck to get more.

Ruby now had a high opinion of Konrad, as he was not only caring, but he seemed like a rather nice gentlecolt. Since he appeared to be in a good mood, and that Apple Bloom was okay, Ruby decided that now was the time to reveal herself to Konrad. Taking one better look at Apple Bloom who had a smile on her face, she slowly made her way over towards the back of the truck.

Konrad's back was currently facing her again, and he was shuffling around the back of the truck. As Ruby got closer, she noticed that there were several items scattered about. There were things such as: two wooden crates with letters and numbers, clothes and a towel scattered, more of the brown containers that had some food in it, and a green bag of some sort that appeared to have held the clothes.

"_That's a lot of stuff and I guess humans must have to wear clothes all the time. It would make sense considering he doesn't have a coat…only smooth…nice skin. I would like to help keep him warm, he looks all cold, wet and-"_

While Ruby was admiring Konrad's appearance she was unaware that she was walking close to him…too close to see that she walking straight into him!

BUMP!

"_Oops! I just bumped into him, I didn't mean to-"_

Ruby's thought was interrupted as Konrad suddenly turned around and brought his hand with the small weapon down on Ruby's head. It was the last thing she saw before blackness over took her.

* * *

Spike was currently in the Library's Center Room wasting time, and taking advantage of Twilight's lateness. She was normally on time about everything, and that drove Spike insane at times. It was always checklist this and checklist that, and what he really wished was for her to just relax and do things as they come, not how it's written down in some book or checklist.

Spike didn't really have much friends of the male gender, and right now he wished that he had somepony to hang out with that wasn't a female. Owlowiscious bailed on him to fly around in the night, and that disappointed him. Since the whole incident when they first met, they had actually become good friends. Though having to decipher 'WHOO' this and 'WHOO' did get annoying after a while.

He was busy building a fort with the unorganized books that he 'accidentally' forgot to re-shelve after Twilight Sparkle spent all day reading and skimming through. He remembered some of the books she had taken, one of them was _'Ghosts, Goblins and Ghoulish figures' and the other one was 'Humans: Fact or Fiction?' _None of those books interested him in the slightest, specifically the one about Humans. Twi's friend, Lyra Heartstrings, chatted like an annoying Mare with Twi yesterday, and unfortunately for Spike, he had to listen to the whole thing while he did his chores in the Library.

"Gosh! Humans don't exist! Why do they keep talking about such made up stuff anyway? Even the myth says they can't use magic! I mean come on, technology and stuff? The subject sounds boring, but at least they aren't real. Just like…Zombies!"

Even though Spike couldn't stand the word, he none the less said in and pretended to fight off hordes of the undead zomponies. He also pretended to have a scared and vulnerable mare right next to him in fear. He'd have to protect this wonderful lovely beautiful mare, the only one that happened to have caught his heart and that mare could only be,

"Rarity…" said Spike with little hearts pooping around him. "Don't worry! I will keep these undead fiends away from you!"

Spike then jumped out of his rather impressive book fort and began swiping his tail around pretending to kill zomponies.

"Take that you evil Blood Hooves!" shouted Spike

"Oh no! Be careful my Knight!" said Spike in his Rarity voice.

"Fear not! For I am the Magic Dragon of Awesome!" replied Spike to an imaginary Rarity.

He kept swiping his tail around and a rather impressive swoosh noise could be heard.

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

And then Spike knocked down the broom pretending it to be a Blood Hoof. He then let out a tiny dragon roar and said,

"AAHHH! I am Spike hear me roar!"

"Oh thank you my hero! You've saved me Spike! I am forever grateful." (Rarity voice).

"Kiss me my dear!" said Spike in his epic voice.

Grabbing the broom on the floor he picked it up and started to kiss it as if it were Rarity. This went on for a good few seconds, and Spike's mind thought,

"_I wish this were really Rarity and I wish that I did kick Blood Hoof tail. How epic would it be to meet somepony that did do all those things and get the Mare in the End? Good thing nopony sees me doing this that would just be plain-"_

Unfortunately for Spike, somepony did see him doing such thing, as Apple Jack opened the door, ran inside, and shouted out,

"Twi! Are ya here? Where are ya?! And where's Apple Bloom!? Oh, hey there Spike. Have ya seen…" said Apple Jack who froze the moment she saw Spike.

"_-embarrassing…Pony Feathers." _thought Spike as he made eye contact with Apple Jack.

The moment was extremely awkward for both of them, and after half a minute of staring, Apple Jack simply said,

"Uhhh…Ah got too much of a big problem to comment on what ur doin' there Spike, so Ah'll just forget about it. Deal."

Spike nodded his head and threw the broom at the corner, where it just happened to land upright. Apple Jack, snapping out of the awkward trance, went to ask Spike,

"Now can you tell me where Twi is? Ah haven't seen her since this afternoon!" said Apple Jack with a worried look on her face.

"Well no, I thought she went to Zecora's to drop some books off, but she hasn't come back yet. I figured she was talking to Lyra about 'humans' again. Why?"

"Because Apple Bloom went with her and Twi hasn't brought her back! Ah'm so darn worried!" said Apple Jack with her worried look ever present.

"Oh well, maybe they stopped somewhere or something. Maybe they are at Sugarcube Corner…"

"Now why in tarnation would Twi take her there this late?! And the Cakes ain't open at this time Spike! You know that 'checklist' she goes over all the time about, Ah doubt it includes takin' mah sister there."

Spike face clawed and shook his head at the mention of Twi's checklist.

"Yeah, I do remember she only goes through five drafts every minute…well I do at least."

"Well can you at least think of where she might be Spike? Ah'm really worried about both of them, and this ain't like Twi to be late."

Now Spike was indeed starting to get worried, for Twilight Sparkle was never late. Trying to remember everything Twilight had on her checklist, Spike then recited the final version that he wrote for her.

"Let's see what I remember, study chapter 6 in Starswhirl the Bearded's advanced spells, go to the market for food, have Spike file the checklist after memorizing it…" Spike sighed at that part for his disdain of Twi's checklist," go to Zecora's to drop requested books off. That's it Apple Jack, those were the only things she had on her checklist. I don't remember Apple Bloom being a part of it."

"Well, it was a last minute thing, Twi looked like she needed help carrin' them books and Apple Bloom was just so dang bored she volunteered to help. They went into Everfree Forest earlier and they haven't come back! Oh shoot Ah hope they didn't get turned to stone like that one time!"

The thought of Twi and Apple Bloom being turned to stone made Spike nervous, just as Everfree forest did. Thinking of other rational explanations, Spike then suggested,

"Maybe they're here in town having fun? Or maybe they're at Rarity's…"

Tiny little hearts were floating around Spike when Apple Jack utterly crushed them without even realizing it.

"Ah hate to break it to ya Sugarcube, but Ah already checked with Rarity and they both ain't there. Sorry Spike."

Disappointed at the defeated suggestion, Spike moved onto another one.

"Well, have you at least asked Pinkie Pie anything? I mean it wouldn't hurt to check with her-"

Spike was then interrupted as Pinkie Pie burst through the door, full of her usual energy bouncing around and speaking fast.

"OHH! I knew somepony would say my name, and I knew it would be you Spike. Did you know how-"

Spike interrupted Pinkie Pie to say the most obvious answer.

"Gee let me guess…your 'Pinkie' sense." Said Spike while shaking his head.

"BINGO! You got it right! Oh I love that game, but yeah you're right. My Pinkie sense went off while I was just walking around Ponyville, cuz I couldn't go to sleep just yet, and my left hoof shook like this-"

Pinkie then shook her left hoof in a vertical manner up and down very rapidly that both Spike and Apple Jack saw multiple Pinkie hoofs. Spike then broke eye contact from the optical illusion while apple Jack did the same and shook her own her to refocus her own eyes. Pinkie didn't notice any of this as she continued her rant.

"and I just knew it had to be you Spike as it happened just as I was walking by. Say where's Twilight and oh hi Apple Jack! I didn't expect to see you here I mean my Pinkie sense didn't say…"

"Whoa there Pinkie! You're goin' too fast for me to follow and for your information; Twilight and Apple Bloom are missing!"

Pinkie Pie then stopped bouncing and then had a pinkie worry look on her face.

"OH NOES! I wonder if that's what my very new pinkie sense meant! I mean, it was very weird first there was a flash and then there was a weird boom sound that woke up the cakes' foals, and then it was so SPOOOOOKY!"

Attempting to stop Pinkie Pie from going into another tangent, Apple Jack then said,

"Yeah, that was really weird, it happened just after they left into Everfree Forest! It didn't sound like no thunder Ah ever heard and the sky was actin' like a ripple in the pond! Ah mean of all the strangest things Ah ever saw, now Ah know that thing was a bad omen."

Now Spike was really starting to get worried. He did happen to see the strange act went he was up on the balcony brining in Twilight's telescope after it looked like it was going to rain. He witnessed the whole flash and ripple and promptly cast it off as a joke from the Cloudsdale Weather Factory. Looking back at the rather creepy weather and the fact that Twi and Apple Bloom are missing, Spike was starting to become really worried.

"You don't think…zzzombies got them?" said Spike while he was shivering.

"Now hold on there a minute spike, Ah doubt zombies got them and they sure as hay don't exist neither. They probably just got lost or something. Ah guess we'll just have to go look for them that's all. It shouldn't be hard if Ah track them."

"Yyyyyeah…ssure. We'll you two have fun with that."

Then another voice was heard and it was a voice that Spike could never get tired of…it was the voice of Rarity.

"Oh, sorry to intrude this late in the evening my friends, but I just absolutely had to make sure my widdle Spikey wikey was okay after hearing he was all alone!" said Rarity while holding her left hoof to his face.

"I uhh…I'm fine Rarity, nothing to worry about." Said Spike with a very faint blush.

Then spike noticed that she wasn't alone. Rarity had brought her little sister Sweetie Belle with her and for what reason, he didn't know until Apple Jack asked the question.

"Uh, now why did you exactly bring your sister Rarity?"

"Ohm well you see Sweetie Belle was just having the most terrible of all nightmares and couldn't get any sleep. And when I heard that my widdle Spike was all alone, I just knew I had to come over and make sure everything was okay. We'll stay until Twilight comes back, isn't that right Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle had pretty much nodded and moved over to where Spike was and got close, a little too close for his comfort.

"Hi Spike!" greeted Sweetie Belle with a smile directed straight at Spike.

"Uh hi…"

"Nice fort! What game are you playing?"

"Uhh…I was…"

Spike then looked at Apple Jack, who made the pony equivalent gesture of 'your secret is safe with me'.

"Nothing…nothing important. Just making a fort for no reason out of boredom."

"Oh well, can I play? I had a bad dream, it was about…zzzombies."

Spike visibly shifted at the word he hated the most. He started to shiver and said,

"Zzzzombies? That's nnnot gggoood."

"Yeah I was all scared, but not now since I'm here with you."

Spike then stopped shivering and face clawed once more. Ever since Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding, Sweetie Belle had kept annoying crush on him and everypony knew it. Rarity, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie, both made a silent 'DAWWW' and smiled at his embarrassment. Desperate to recover from the moment, he went back to the subject of Twi and Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, well you can go play in the fort if you want to. We're trying to figure out where Twi and Apple Bloom are."

"Oh no! I hope that…bbbblood…hhhooves didn't get them!" said Sweetie Belle with the memory of what Diamond Tiara said in school and the memory of Blood Hooves in her dreams.

Rarity simple moved to where the duo were, with Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack just watching, and said,

"Now Sweetie Belle, what did I tell you earlier before we left?"

Sweetie Belle then lowered her head and said,

"Blood Hooves aren't real and it's all a bunch of nonsense."

"That's right my little sister, it's all just an old Mare's tale nothing more. There's no such thing as-"

"BLOOOOOD HOOOOVES!"

Everypony in the room jumped at the sound of Twilight Sparkle screaming. Sweetie Belle and Spike embraced holding each other in fear both shivering at the sound of the words Blood Hooves. Everypony then turned their attention towards Twilight. She was a complete mess, and Spike was very scared at what he saw.

Twilight Sparkle was a complete mess, her hair was a disaster, her eyes were twitching, and she had the same stressed look on her face that she had when she was worried about missing a report to Princess Celestia. She also had dirt on her hooves and Rarity especially took notice of it. Apple Jack then stepped forward and asked,

"TWI! What happened to you and where is Apple Bloom?! And what the hay do you mean by…"

Twilight Sparkle then responded in a rapid manner that matched that matched Pinkie Pie's speed only with fear and stress present in her tone.

"What happened?! I'll tell you! First was the flash and boom, the strange crack noise, then the trees and the Apple Bloom just disappeared when I was throwing the trees of the trail! Then I turned around after sometime only to notice two blood hooves! Then after they told me they had Apple Bloom in a town not too far and they tried to eat me and make me one of them! I threw my saddle bag at them and used the 'want it need it spell'! And thank Celestia it worked, because I was too weak to use more magic. Hahahahah…" finished Twilight Sparkle using a creepy laughter and sporting her stressed look.

Twilight took a breather and continued to speak, while everypony listened intently with Spike still holding on to Sweetie Belle.

"So then I feel down a trail that was caused by this strange metal ponyless carriage by eh river that had a weird sign that said 'UZI 4 U' and Raccoon City. Then the Sea serpent that Rarity gave her tail too came by and told me that a strange two legged creature covered in a green outfit-"

"Oh my!" said Rarity when she heard the word green.

"-had…well guess what he had." Said Twilight while she was hyper ventilating.

Pinkie Pie wanted to start the guessing game, but felt that the situation was rather not so good, and her ears were lowing when she saw how stressed and scared Twilight was. Nopony said anything, and Twilight continued,

"Nope all wrong, hahaha! It was a creature that had an Alicorn, and not just any Alicorn, one with a moon for a cutie mark!" exclaimed Twilight.

Everypony in the room gasped at the last sentence, for they knew who she was talking about. It was none other than Princess Luna. After noticing that everypony in the room got the hint she finished very rapidly,

"Yep! Princess Luna has been ponynapped! So not only is Apple Bloom alone out there with blood hooves, but a new strange two legged creature has ponynapped Princess Luna! I'm sorry Apple Jack! I failed to keep her safe, I'm a horrible pony, I'm so sorry sorry sorry…"

Then Apple Jack ran over to Twilight putting a hoof over her shoulder and said in a calm manner,

"Twi, Ah don't blame you."

Twilight Sparkle froze, looked at Apple Jack and said,

"You…don't?"

"No Sugarcube, Ah know you didn't want to leave her and Ah can tell you've been to Pony heck and back. You were ambushed and chased like prey, you didn't have much of a choice and if you had fell to them evil vermin out there then we would never have known what happened. Ah'm not gonna lie this sounds like it ain't gonna be easy, but if we can stop Discord then we can stop them blood hooves and that other two legged vermin out there. Now let's send a letter to the Princess for help. Ah'm sure that your brother would-"

Apple Jack re-assuring speech was then interrupted as Shining Armor himself came through the door narrowly avoiding running into Twilight.

"Twilight!" shouted Shining Armor.

"Brother! I'm so glad to see you!"

They both embraced in a loving sibling hug and Shining said,

"Cadence says hi."

"Tell her I said hi back."

Everypony watched them embrace and Spike, realizing he was still holding Sweetie Belle let go of her. Spike then noticed a disappointed look on her face, but she then turned her attention to the new visitor.

"_Dang this is turning out to be one hay of a night!"_

"You're probably wondering why I'm here and …Twilight you look terrible." Said Shining Armor as he took note of her appearance.

"It's a long story."

Pinkie Pie then gave a very brief summary of what happened.

"Twilight was chased by Blood Hooves that ponynapped Apple Jack's sister Apple Bloom and found out that Luna was Ponynapped by a strange two legged creature in a green outfit."

Shining Armor suddenly had shocked look on his face and then turned to Twilight for confirmation of what Pinkie Pie said.

"Okay, it's a short story…and unfortunately it's true brother. There are Blood Hooves in Everfree Forest and I think that monster did Ponynap Princess Luna! But I don't understand how he could have gotten into the Castle!"

Shining Armor's face then went into a serious expression and then he revealed to everypony,

"He didn't get into the Castle I know this because Princess Luna ran away earlier today after a fight with Princess Celestia."

Now everypony then gasped at the revelation, for this new creature had overpowered Luna, and was now just as scary as the Blood Hooves. Spike simply thought in shock,

"_No way! First Blood hooves, now a monster that has Luna! This…can't be happening!"_

Shining Armor continued,

"I don't know where these creatures came from, but I know this, those blood Hooves will perish under the might of the Royal Guard and as for that renegade two legged creature…I will personally deal with it myself."

Everypony now saw the determination on his face and it was one that only a true noble Knight could wear. Everypony know felt much safer knowing that the might of the Royal Guard would come to Ponyville to stop this terrible threat that none of them had faced before.

"We'll need the Elements of harmony as well, since this creature was able to overpower Princess Luna!" said Twilight.

Shining Armor nodded and said,

"I agree, we'll all need to work together to stop this threat and I'll be there with you sis."

Twilight Sparkle then smiled at her brother's reassuring words with her worries easing up a bit.

"Yeah, Ah can't wait to get Apple Bloom back and show those Blood Hooves and that two legged vermin a thing or too!"

"Now I am usually not one to be unlady like for violence, but…if any of them lay a hoof on apple bloom or Princess Luna, I'LL RIP THEM APART!

Spike couldn't but help find this attractive coming from Rarity.

"_MMMM…tough Rarity…uuughhhh."_

Then Pinkie Pie threw her two bits in and said,

"ME TOO! No bad meanies going to hurt my friends! And when they're all turned to stone and whatnot, with Apple Bloom and Princess Luna home, we should throw a party!"

Everypony agreed and then Apple Jack said,

"Wait a minute, ain't Nightmare Night tomorrow? That's already a party."

"I know but it will be a party within a party and we won't be scared of Luna, we'll make her feel happy to be home and I Pinkie promise not to let anypony be scared of her!"

"Wow my dear! That's a huge commitment!" said Rarity.

"I know, but I was thinking Princess Luna would deserve a break since she has been Ponynapped and what not."

"That's very generous of you Pinkie Pie, I wish I had thought of it." replied Rarity.

"It's okay we need to get both of them back first." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Ah agree Sugarcube. After this is over Ah ain't ever letting mah guard down for Apple Bloom!" said Apple Jack while stomping her right hoof on the floor.

Twilight Sparkle's confidence was now starting to grow after her friends were now gathering strength to help take down these new creatures. Shining Armor then looked at Twilight and said,

"I think it would be best of we gather the rest of your friends and send a letter to Canterlot now. The sooner we do so, the better chance we have of stopping this threat."

Twilight then hugged her brother and said,

"Thanks for being here. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Everypony in the room then went 'DAWWW" except Spike who was now noticing that Sweetie Belle was again getting too close to him. He looked at the desk next to the door and said,

"About that letter, I should write it down now!"

He then immediately ran away from Sweetie Belle, who had a slight sad look on her face that when he left her side, but then smiled again as she watching him write. Twilight then said,

"Yes Spike good idea and Apple Jack…"

"Yes Twilight!"

"I need you to go get Fluttershy and have her go to Cloudsdale to retrieve Rainbow Dash."

"You got it Twi!"

And just like that, Apple Jack immediately ran out the door and was gone. Rarity then spoke up next,

"Twilight, I hope you don't mind if Sweetie Belle stays the night here. I don't want her to be alone since there are those terrible Ruffians running about in the night."

"_NO! Don't leave me here alone with her Twi!" _ thought Spike.

Spike immediately shook his head 'no', while Sweetie Bell shook her head 'yes' even faster. Twilight saw this and said,

"Of course, I know Spike will look after her just fine, he even built a fort out of the books he was supposed toorganize in order to protect her. What knight is isn't he?"

"Oh my widdle spikey wikey is ever so noble! I just know he'll keep her safe."

"Yeah, a future knight for sure! Heheh!" chucked Shining Armor.

"_Ugh! I swear I get no respect! And now I got to spend the night with Sweetie Belle?! I think I'd rather spend time with zombies…we'll maybe not."_

Shaking his head in disappointment, he looked at Twilight and asked,

"How to do you want me to write this?"

Clearing her throat, Twilight Sparkle then said in a serious tone,

"Okay Spike, this is how I want it written…"

* * *

Princess Celestia was currently in the royal archives trying her best to find a lead, or really anything that could hint at where he sister might be. Normally around this time she would be quietly sleeping the night way in her chamber. Instead she was looking at book after book about her sister's so called images. Princess Celestia's makeup was starting to wear off noticeably as well at the look of fatigue on her face was increasing.

"_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep now, not when I have an emotionally compromised sister out there. How could I have not seen it!? I rise the Sun for crying out loud! Oh Luna, if only you could see the beauty you do possess! You are indeed loved by your subjects. Please be safe!"_

After going to another book that had images of her sister in the past, she threw the book aside and into the pile of other books she had read earlier. Celestia was very puzzled and agitated at the vagueness of her sister's letter.

"_What did she mean by 'the last image of my past'? There are many portraits of her around the Castle why would she…wait a minute…why didn't I see it before! She doesn't like Nightmare Night and she has an image problem. Her last image of the past is…the statue in the Everfree forest!"_

"So that's where you went off to. Well, good thing Shining Armor is Ponyville, I guess I'll just send some guards there and he'll bring her back in no time. If she has a fuss about it, then I'll help drag her back myself." Said Celestia to herself.

Just as she finished that sentence, a letter appeared right on the desk in front to her. It was sealed with the stamp that Spike used whenever he sent a letter on behalf of Twilight Sparkle. Curious to read its contents, she hoped that is wouldn't be a lesson in Friendship. It was be very late in the evening for Twilight to send a letter and very odd at that for her to do so.

"_Okay my faithful student, if this is a lesson learned in friendship, and then I'm going to have to…"_

Princess Celestia's eyes widened at the contents of the letter. Instead of lesson in friendship, it was a plea for help, and a lot of help at that. The letter wrote,

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I come to bring you terrible news. I was attacked in Everfree Forest by creatures so vile an disharmonious that you might have trouble believing me…they were Blood Hooves. Yes, you read that correctly, they were real Blood Hooves, and they were the most evil of beings I have ever seen. Apple Jack's sister, Apple Bloom, was accompanying me in the forest while I ran an errand for a friend. We were separated and the Blood Hooves claimed to have a taken her to a town somewhere in the forest. I was forced to run for my life and I was able to evade them. Unfortunately, the news gets worse from here. While I was escaping, I ran into a strange ponyless carriage made of metal and it had wheels of rubber. Yes, a ponyless carriage is what it is. You may be wondering what this has to do with the current situation; well an eye witness saw a strange two legged creature in a strange green outfit carry off a blue Alicorn Mare with a Moon Cutie Mark."_

Princess Celestia froze when she read that sentence and immediately fear and anger started to rise with in her. Doing her best to keep in control, she continued to read the rest of the letter.

"_Yes, my mentor, this creature has apparently overpowered your sister and has taken her captive, and I believe that the ponyless carriage belongs to the creature. The witness also made contact with the creature and, according to him, it shouted at him very in a very disharmonious and vile manner (pardon the colorful language),"GET BACK HERE YOU GUTLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"_

Princess Celestia reeled back at the quote of the supposed creature that ponynapped her sister. It was very crude, rude, and so…chaotic. Celestia's eyes narrowed at what this creature had spoken, and thought,

"_This being is certainly something to be reckoned with if it has overpowered my sister. I have a feeling I'm going to dislike this 'thing' more than Discord himself."_

Princess Celestia continued to read the letter, doing her best to maintain her composure, but her patience was now treading on thin ice. She was not happy at the news of her sister being captive by this…thing.

"_Of course our eye witness was able to escape and was able to kindly assist me in returning to Ponyville. Shining armor has arrived here too and has told me about the event at the Castle earlier today. I regret to inform you of this terrible event and know we humbly ask for assistance in bring both these vile beings to justice and more importantly, Apple Bloom and Princess Luna, home safe and sound._

_With regret, due to the terrible situation,_

_Your Student, Twilight Sparkle. _

_P.S. This is Shining Armor and I have interviewed the witness. I do believe his statement to be credible and hereby request that enough Guards to search all of Everfree Forest be sent to Ponyville immediately. Your vigilant Captain, Shining Armor._

Princess Celestia took a deep breath and made her way over to the Guard by the door. She shouted to him using her old Canterlot voice that she had not used in over a millennia.

"GUARD, COME OVER HERE NOW!"

He jumped at the sudden outburst from the normally soft spoken and gentle Princess. Nopony alive at the moment had ever heard her speak in such a manner and it took him by surprise. Wasting no time to obey her command, he ran over to her and stood at attention.

"Yes your Majesty, how may-"

He didn't have time to finish as she shouted,

"YOU ARE TO BRING ME THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY THIS INSTANT! ALSO SUMMON 300 GUARDS IMMEDIATELY! TONIGHT, WE RIDE TO PONYVILLE!"

The guards just shook a little bit before saluting and running off to carry out her orders. Princess Celestia felt bad for shouting at him like that, and made a not to apologize to him later. But now she returned to the task at hand and went to go find her old armor from the ancient days. She intended to break every tree in Everfree Forest down until she found Apple Bloom and her sister Luna.

"_Don't worry little filly, help is one the way. And don't worry Luna! Your loving sister will bring you home."_

As she walked out of the Royal Archives, and proceeded to her chamber where her old armor was, she then thought on last thought concerning the new beasts in the forest.

"_You evil blood hooves…I will make sure that you stay an old mare's tale, and as for you Mister Biped…unless my sister takes mercy on you, I will not. And if she doesn't then I hope Discord will be a good companion for you in my garden."_

* * *

Oh noes! This doesn't look good for anypony now does it? Poor Konrad, he has no idea he's been made Equestria's # 1 enemy. And poor Ruby! All she wanted was some human luvin'! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please be sure to leave reviews and what not! I feed off it muwhahaha! Sorry...anyway chapter 14 already been started! about 1500 words done, and more will come later on. A special thanks to Portal82 for some ideas that I have taken. They have really helped out a lot. Enjoy folks!


	14. OH MY GOD! IT'S STARTING TO HAPPEN 2 ME!

Konrad was currently in the back of the truck gathering as much supplies in to the rubber Chem bag as possible. He didn't want to have to stay on this side of the river longer than necessary, and he really wanted to get Apple Bloom to a safer spot. He was currently putting the First Aid Kit together and planned on grabbing as much food as he could fit in the bag. As worried as he was for Apple Bloom's safety, he was really excited that he was able to make a good impression on the little filly.

_"Holy crap! I met Apple Bloom and she's so cute!" _thought Konrad.

_"Only bronies think Apple Bloom is cute, Konrad." _replied his conscious.

_"Oh come on! Anyone, especially non-bronies, can find Apple Bloom adorable. I mean that's what I thought of her when I first heard her ask Twilight Sparkle to stay for brunch. And the puppy eyes definitely did it too…wait…this isn't who I am! Why am I thinking this?"_

_"On the contrary, it is you Konrad. You're starting to see the signs of being a brony, though it should have been obvious to you when you saw the whole two seasons."_

_"Am I? ...Whatever I got shit to do, now just some food here and a towel there."_

Konrad then looked over the back seat to make sure Apple Bloom was doing fine. She still had the smile on her face that he saw when he gave her the pop tart. Apple Bloom was also currently looking around the truck's interior, curious no doubt of what was 'this' and 'that'. He knew she was always the more opened minded one of the CMC and in his opinion, a better pony than Apple Jack.

_"Great, Apple Jack freaked out when she saw Zecora and thought she was going to eat Apple Bloom in Season One episode Nine. I can't imagine what_ _she would do if she saw me."_

_"Like I said, keep them alive and you'll get the best ending."_ Replied Ian.

_"Heh, better than Mass Effect 3's ending I hope. Okay, almost done here. I should refill the Makarov before I leave. I still got plenty of other ammo back at the ruins, and Luna should be here any minute across the river."_

Konrad opened one of the ammo crates, and pulled out a packet of 9 x 18 pistol rounds. Grabbing one small packet of twenty rounds wrapped in the typical Soviet paper, he removed the cartridges and began to load the Makarov Magazines. He couldn't but help admire the cool and underappreciated Soviet rounds that his fellow gun enthusiasts cast off as Eastern European junk.

_"You might want to speed things up Konrad. You never know what could happen if you lag around here any longer than necessary." _said Ian.

Unloading the Makarov mag from the Pistol, Konrad started to fill up the remaining space with the cartridges in his hand.

_"I already scanned the area, and there isn't anypony nearby. Like I said before, my ninja skills are-"_

BUMP!

Now Konrad was absolutely freaked out by the sudden bump and went into alert mode.

!

Not only did something manage to get the drop on him, but it had done so when he was loading his Makarov. He couldn't load the gun at the moment for there wouldn't be enough time, and his life, and more importantly Apple Bloom's life would be in danger.

_"SHIT! Take this you fucking-"_

Turning around as fast as he could, he raised the unloaded pistol high into the air and brought it down on the Blood Hoof that was stupid to only bump into him. A loud thud was heard when the pistol made contact with the attacker.

THUD!

And his counter attack was successful as the pony like creature that bumped into him promptly collapsed shouting,

"OOOOFFF!"

_"-fucking…not…Blood Hoof you…uh oh."_

Konrad couldn't believe his eyes. The pony being that collapsed on the ground was not a Blood Hoof, but was in fact Ruby from SotB! She looked exactly like she did on the pictures he saw on Deviant Art. Her coat was grey, her mane and tail were orange with lighter orange highlights almost bordering on the color yellow, and she had the magnifying glass for a cutie mark. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were since they were closed, but guessed they would be yellow just like in SotB.

She was also the reason why Apple Bloom escaped, along with her presumed mother Mitta. The story was never quite clear if that was the case or not, but Konrad guessed it was true since MLP Wiki said so. And here she was, right in front of him, confirming that this was indeed the SotB universe along with SFA. If having the stress of taking care of Luna and Apple Bloom weren't enough, he was starting to wonder if there was a Blood Hoof Jade out there, ready to pop out and scare him, just like she did in the bad ending of that Creepy Pasta game.

Feeling a little bit guilty and scared at the same time, Konrad then thought to himself,

_"DAMN! Why did she do that? I didn't want to hurt her. I hope Apple Bloom won't-"_

"KONRAD! Are you okay?! Ah heard somepony get hurt!" said Apple Bloom.

_"-find out. Damn!"_

_"She was going to find out either way Konrad. You better do something." _Said Ian.

"Just stay in the truck Apple Bloom! Don't come out here!" said Konrad.

But the little spitfire that Apple Bloom was ignored Konrad's command and jumped out of the truck. He could hear her little filly hooves thudding on the ground making her way towards the back of the truck.

_"She just disobeyed me like she did with Apple Jack and Fluttershy in the episodes. I'm going to have to have an adult to child talk with her. I can't have her rushing into situations just like she did in SotB, assuming that is exactly what happened." _thought Konrad.

_"Good idea Konrad. That's a flaw of hers that needs to be corralled so to speak."_ replied Ian.

Apple Bloom now came into view standing next to him on his right side. He looked at her face as she stopped and had a shocked look on her face, similar to the one she used earlier when they first met at the ruins.

"RUBY! NO!" shouted Apple Bloom.

Turning her head to Konrad, she then gave him the look that he never ever wanted to see again. It was her 'Sad Bloom' face and it definitely made his heart wrench, just as it did on S1 Ep12.

_"Oh god! Please don't cry Apple Bloom! I don't want to see it; you'll make me do it too!"_ thought Konrad.

_"It's okay brony, all you need to do is just…"_ spoke Ian.

_"Shut up and let me handle this!"_

Snapping back to reality, Konrad noticed her eyes were starting to tear up and she asked him,

"Why did you hurt her? She wasn't one of them Blood Hooves!"

Konrad immediately became uncomfortable and started to struggle on what to say.

_"Just tell her what happened Konrad, and you'll be fine."_

"Well Apple Bloom…you see she bumped into me when my back was turned and I thought it was a Blood Hoof. Not taking any chances, I turned around and hit her only to find out that she wasn't a Blood Hoof."

"Bbb…bbbut she isn't a Blood Hoof, she's mah friend! Ruby helped me get away from those zombies fellers in Sunny Town, and so did her mom Mitta."

Konrad, who still had a guilty look on his face, absorbed the information that Apple Bloom spoke.

_"So she did come from Sunny Town and Mitta is Ruby's mother. I guess the MLP wiki was right."_

Konrad noticed that Apple Bloom was on the verge of crying, and this was something he just wouldn't allow. He hoped that he had enough paragon points to pull it off, because if he didn't then he would get a less than perfect way of resolution.

_"Come on! The hoof kiss and saving her life should have been enough. Appear you stupid symbol!"_

As if on cue, the paragon symbol appeared in his vision and he wasted no time in accepting it. He got down his right knee, put his hand on her pony cheek and spoke softly to Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom…I know you have had a very rough night and so have I. I never ever want to hurt anyone I mean, anypony, especially one who is a friend of yours."

Apple Bloom then appeared to calm down a little bit and Konrad continued,

"And believe me when I say this, you're not the only one who is scared. I'm scared just as you are, and those Blood Hooves are really freaky, not just to you but to me as well."

"You are? But you said…"

"That you'll never see those Blood Hooves again? As long as I live, your darn right you won't see them!"

Konrad let go of her face, and was a bit disappointed to do so. Her face was so soft and gentle like a nice comfortable pillow. Right now he wanted to just hug her, but that would be awkward for both of them considering he just met her, and probably hadn't earned her trust…yet.

_"Oh only bronies want to…"_

_"Shut up Ian, I got a filly to cheer up!" _

Ignoring his continually annoying Jiminy Cricket, he continued to speak to Apple Bloom.

"I am a soldier where I am from and it's my job to help protect those from harm, so that they may live in harmony and not know horrible things such as war, and especially zombies."

Apple Bloom immediately got uncomfortable at the mention of war, and this confirmed to Konrad that non-harmonious things such as war were a no-no in Equestria.

_"Great, now I'm REALLY going to have to be careful what I say about humanity or else they will think we're all evil and chaotic when we aren't...most of the time. Other Ponies may not be as understanding like Luna…Princess Luna…"_

_"Eyes on the filly Konrad!"_

Snapping out of his strange trance-like thought of Princess Luna, he continued,

"Yes, Apple Bloom, it's not a good thing, but it happens in my world and if humans like me weren't around to defend others, just like I am doing with you, then bad guys would run around unopposed. They have been trying to get me ever since I somehow got to this place, and while scared I am, I'm not going to let them hurt you. And I mean what I said earlier, you WILL get home safe and sound to see Apple Jack."

Apple Bloom's face immediately went into confusion mode, and she tilted her head, rather cutely, and asked,

"How do you know who mah sister is?"

_"Oh shit! What did I just do…um…she spoke her name that's it!"_

"When you were asleep, I heard you speak her name. I take it she is your sister? The 'Apple' kinda gives it away."

Apple Bloom's confused expression slowly melted away into a smile and then she laughed a bit. Recovering from the funny moment, she continued,

"Yeah, mah sister's name is Apple Jack and my brother's name is Big Macintosh and they are very over protective of me, especially Apple Jack. Ah just hope when you get me home, she won't try to lasso you into a really tight knot."

That made Konrad wince a bit. Apple Bloom had just confirmed Apple Jack's cannon nature and now he was afraid of something other than the Blood Hooves. Strange how he didn't fear them, but he feared Apple Bloom's sister. Sure he might be able to beat her up, but she was a girl after all and Apple Bloom and especially Big Macintosh, might not like it if it came to that. He did after all love the ponies and didn't want to harm any of them.

When Konrad realized that, he immediately went white and thought,

_"Oh GOD! Don't tell me I'm a…"_

_"Brony? Oh you have no idea. Just admit it and…"_ said his conscious.

_"Quiet! Oh man, I really got to make sure Apple Bloom gets home. Wait a minute, if Apple Bloom and Luna can handle my presence just fine, then I guess the mane six can and Princess Celestia can too! Heh, I'll be okay for sure!"_

Doing his best to appear not worried, he replied to Apple Bloom,

"Well, your siblings may be overprotective, but if I can handle the Blood Hooves, I'm sure I can handle them. You'll be there to back me up if they try any funny business right partner?"

Konrad then held up his fist to do another brohoof like he did with Apple Bloom, and hoped that her reaction would be a good one. Konrad's worries melted away as she quickly returned the brohoof, giggled and said,

"You got it Konrad! Nopony and not even mah brother and sister gonna hurt mah human friend!" said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, just call me your friend. Doesn't matter if I'm a pony or not, right?"

"RIGHT!" said an excited Apple Bloom.

_"Wow, can't believe I pulled that one off! Apple Bloom is really one of my favorite ponies of all time!"_

Konrad then broke off eye contact and looked at Ruby. She was out cold and it was strange how she was a ghost in the game, but in real life (that is if he could call this real life) her body acted like it was alive.

_"If this means she has a body, can she die again?" _pondered Konrad.

_"You won't know until you help her Konrad. And you really need to get back over to other side. You don't want to keep Luna waiting now do you?" _replied Ian.

_"You're damn right! I have to get back to my…princess…what is going on with me?"_

_"You know the answer to that, but I'm just going to let it soak in for you. Don't waste any more time though."_

Snapping back out of his thoughts, he looked back to Apple Bloom. She was looking at Ruby with concern and fear in her eyes. Not bearing to see any more of that on Apple Bloom's face, he decided to help Ruby out considering it was technically his fault for knocking her out.

"Well, can't leave her there like that now can we? Apple Bloom can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah Konrad?" replied Apple Bloom who seemed eager to help.

"I want you to jump into the back and get the first aid kit out of my green bag. I'm going to use it if she's genuinely hurt."

"No problem Konrad!" said Apple Bloom who slightly jumped at wanting to help somepony.

_"So much DAAWWW! Overloading…brain!"_

Konrad then mentally kicked himself, for no doubt his conscious was just standing by and laughing at what was unfolding. Konrad then turned to Ruby, and took one more good look before deciding how to pick her up. She was currently laying on the ground sideways with her legs evenly spaced apart. Konrad felt pretty guilty for hitting her and he knew talking to her was going to be a bit awkward.

He knelt down to check her condition and put two fingers on her neck to feel a pulse. And what he felt was one big contradiction. He didn't feel a pulse, but he felt heat coming from her body and she was breathing. The spot where he pistol whipped her had absolutely no bruise mark whatsoever. Considering how hard he hit her, there should have been one or anything really regardless if she had been a pony or human.

Konrad remembered that she was a ghost in the game, and in the comic, but she pretty much had a body that well…acted alive. This really confused the hell out of Konrad, but then again this whole night confused him.

_"Does this mean she is invincible? It's just like she's an NPC in Oblivion that you can hurt but can't kill because she is too important!"_

Konrad then carefully picked Ruby up and carried her like a groom would a bride on a wedding day. The weight of an average mare pony wasn't that bad really, Luna was a bit heavier due to her slightly larger size. If Konrad ever told her that, she would most likely curse his ass.

_"I mean Luna isn't fat or super heavy at all, she's just a larger mare than most ponies like in the show. She's actually nice and fit, with lean legs and her 'plot' is certainly something…OH MY GOD! IT'S STARTING TO HAPPEN TO ME!"_

_"Horse lover."_

With his face turning red a bit, he turned around and carried her to the back of the truck. Apple Bloom was already waiting for him with the first aid kit open, holding a bandage roll in her mouth. Konrad lulzed inside a bit at the sight for Apple Bloom really wanted to help and that was another thing that he admired about her. Konrad gently laid Ruby down on the truck bed in a space that Apple Bloom had made.

Apple Bloom went to give him the bandage, and he chuckled and said,

"No Apple Bloom, she isn't bleeding or anything, just knocked out."

Dropping the bandage roll, she replied,

"Oh well then what can Ah do? Ah just want to help."

The moment of cuteness was really getting to him, she was almost starting to give him the puppy eyes and then Konrad decided that it was something he very much wanted to see.

"Well, I'm not sure if you really can help me Apple Bloom…"

And just as he hoped, Apple Bloom immediately went into her signature puppy eyes. Doing his best not to laugh, or go 'DAWWW' out loud, he said,

"…but…"

"Yes..." said Apple Bloom with an increasing smile on her face.

"You can hand me that thing in the kit."

"Hand?"

_"Of course, she doesn't know what hands are. I doubt anypony does."_

"Uhh, I mean hoof. These aren't hooves or claws that I have and these five things on my hand are fingers."

Konrad flexed his fingers just as he did for Luna, and Apple Bloom immediately became curious. It was almost like she was in a trance watching him move them. As fun as this was, he needed to speed things up in getting all of them across the river.

"Anyway, you can 'hoof' me that thing in the case right there." Said Konrad holding his other hand on Ruby's head.

Apple Bloom then nodded and went to go for the smelling salt item that he pointed out.

Konrad was gently stroking Ruby's mane and it was quite nice. He was starting to feel a bit bad for touching ponies without permission, just as he had done to Luna. So far none of them complained, though whether it was because they enjoyed it or because it was something new, he didn't know.

Either way, it felt nice, and he was going to get away with it as much as he could.

_"You're not the only one who likes to do that." _said Ian.

_"And just what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Oh nothing, you'll find out and you need to be careful with the ponies you flirt with. You could cause something."_

"Uh Konrad?"

_"I doubt that there really is a pony here that actually 'gushes' over me."_

_"Oh my little brony! You are so lucky at the opportunity you have and you have no clue either!"_

_"You're my conscious dammit! How are you supposed to know that…fuck you not a brony, and I got shit to do remember!?"_

Konrad then snapped out of his thoughts as Apple Bloom was tapping him with her hoof and holding the Ammonia wipe. He took it with his free hand and said,

"Sorry about that kid. I was just thinking about how I could have handled that situation better." Said Konrad with a little embarrassment and guilt on his face.

"You mean hittin' Ruby on the noggin'?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I was just scared you know." Said Konrad with a guilt smile.

"Ah guess Ah could have handled meeting you differently too." Replied Apple Bloom with a slight guilt smile of her own.

"Heh, you're a good filly you know that right?" replied Konrad with a real genuine smile

Apple Bloom immediately smiled and Konrad imagined that she had her signature halo like she saw on the show. It was really just 'DAWW', after 'DAWW' with Apple Bloom and Konrad was really enjoying her company.

_"You're going to get home filly. That I promise."_

"Okay Apple Bloom, let's wake Ruby up shall we?"

"Yessirree!"

Konrad then waved the ammonia or 'smelling salt' wipe in Ruby's face, and hoped that it would wake her up. Apple Bloom then asked Konrad,

"Now what's that stuff supposed to do? It smells funny."

She was currently holding one of her front hooves in front of her nose, trying to block the smell out.

"It's called Ammonia or 'Smelling Salt'. It's supposed to stink bad enough to make somepony wake up if they fainted. I just hope it-"

All of a sudden Ruby's eyes opened up very wide eyed and very yellow glowing like. It was just like he saw her on the internet and earlier in the day. Seeing her do it up close, however, was another experience all together. Konrad threw the salt away, and did his best not to freak out at the sudden eye glow thing.

"-will work…uh…hey umm…" struggled Konrad as he tried to finish his sentence.

The moment was awkward for Konrad, and feeling the guilt of hitting her earlier didn't make things any easy.

_"Well, if she can't die, then I hope she won't buck the crap out of me. Time to pull off some regular paragon charm I guess."_

"Sorry about hitting you there Ruby, you really scared me. I thought you were…"

Then Konrad observed Ruby's reaction very carefully. Instead of expecting to see a standard unhappy pony expression, he saw Ruby slowly crank up a smile…a very creepy smile. The smile was so creepy and uncomfortable, that he gave a weak smile while finishing his sentence.

"…a Blood Hoof."

And Ruby just continued to smile at Konrad, making him very uneasy. She then spoke to him having a rather cheery tone and said,

"Oh I completely understand, and it was entirely my fault for scaring you. I'm just glad I finally got to meet you at last! I've been watching you for some time now, and I can't wait to get to know you!"

And as soon as she finished that sentence, she made a very big grin and did the toy plush sound that the ponies did on the show. When Konrad heard that, he thought to himself,

_"Oh GOD! I got a stalking pony and a ghost one at that! GOD HELP ME!"_

The only thing Konrad could do at the moment was continue the weak smile, doing his best to hide his discomfort and for some reason, he wished that Luna was with him.

* * *

Apple Bloom was currently in the back of the Konrad's strange truck. She was looking around wondering about all of these weird human things. His seats were pretty comfortable and the car smelled a little bit funny, but overall it seemed pretty cool. She was looking at the strange wheel thing on the driver's seat that he pointed out with his weird claws.

_"Ah guess that's how he drives this so called truck. Ah wonder how fast it can go? No doubt Scootaloo would want to ride in this she'd have so much fun Ah'll bet."_

The thought of her friends was starting to make her miss being home. Even though Konrad had somehow gotten rid of some of the Blood Hooves on the bridge, she almost died from drowning. She remembered being so tired from running, and hitting the water really hurt. Apple Bloom definitely didn't want to go swimming anytime soon, as the thought of not seeing her friends and family made her very worried. Never had she ever thought dying was a possibility at all, only having fun and living life on the orchard.

_"Ah just want to go home, and have fun. Ah hope Konrad can get me home, cause Ah don't want to die!"_

Desperate to try and think good things, she remembered the pop tart he gave her and couldn't wait to have another one. Brining the smile on her face again, she began to look around Konrad's truck trying to see what else was in there. Apple Bloom just couldn't believe that two of the most popular myths were true, but she was really happy that humans weren't bad. Konrad was just really cool and friendly, and his food was awesome!

_"Ah wonder what else he is like? Does he have a cutie mark? How old is he? Are there ponies where he is from? And why does that ceiling have so many tears and scratches?"_

Apple Bloom's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a very loud thud noise with a pony shouting.

THUD!

"OOOOFFF!"

Apple Bloom immediately became worried for Konrad and realized that the voice of the pony sounded awfully familiar.

"KONRAD! Are you okay?! Ah heard somepony get hurt!"

"Just stay in the truck Apple Bloom! Don't come out here!" said Konrad.

Fear seized Apple Bloom when he said 'don't come out here'. It sounded like a pony was hurt and one that she knew.

_"He might need my help! Ah ain't no little foal! Ah can help you Konrad!"_

Throwing the towel of herself, she got on all fours and jumped out of the truck. Her legs were a little bit tired, but that didn't matter as she ran as fast as she could to the back of the truck.

_"Oh please be alright! Ah can't stand to see anypony-"_

Apple Bloom stopped at the sight in front of her and froze in fear and shock. On the ground was her friend Ruby, completely lifeless as far she could tell. Konrad stood next to her with a look of 'what'd Ah do?'

Apple Bloom then shouted,

"RUBY! NO!"

_"NO! Please get up Ruby! Please! You can't be dead again!"_

Turning to Konrad, he had the same face she noticed earlier and he didn't seem happy about what he did either. Not fully understanding what happened she asked Konrad,

"Why did you hurt her? She wasn't one of them Blood Hooves!"

He visibly became uncomfortable, and said to her,

"Well Apple Bloom…you see she bumped into me when my back was turned and I thought it was a Blood Hoof. Not taking any chances, I turned around and hit her only to find out that she wasn't a Blood Hoof."

_"But she's a friend Konrad! She sent me to you, that doesn't mean you can hurt somepony if they scare you!"_

"Bbb…bbbut she isn't a Blood Hoof, she's mah friend! Ruby helped me get away from those zombies fellers in Sunny Town, and so did her mom Mitta."

Konrad now had a guilty look on his face and it seemed that he didn't know what to say. Apple Bloom was very scared that he could have done the same to her if she surprised him. This whole night was the worst she ever experienced. First she saw a pony's dead body, then she saw zombie ponies, and then she almost drowned, thinking that she never would see her friends again.

And now her only friend that she could rely on was laying on the ground, hurt again which was something she didn't deserve. Apple Bloom was now starting to fear Konrad, wondering if Ruby made a mistake about him. And then he did something that she didn't expect from a myth. He got on his legs holding himself like she had seen Spike do for Rarity, and held his weird claws to her face and speak.

"Apple Bloom…I know you have had a very rough night and so have I. I never ever want to hurt anyone I mean, anypony, especially one who is a friend of yours."

There was something about him that made Apple Bloom start to calm down. She wasn't sure if it was his voice or his claws, but somehow she didn't feel afraid of him. His touch was rather comforting; it was almost like he was Big Macintosh taking care of her, similar to that one time she got hurt doing chores on the barn. And now he was saying that he never ever wanted to hurt somepony, which she actually believed he was sincere about it.

He continued to speak,

"And believe me when I say this, you're not the only one who is scared. I'm scared just as you are, and those Blood Hooves are really freaky, not just to you but to me as well."

This surprised Apple Bloom greatly for she didn't even think that he was capable of being scared since he stood up to those Blood Hooves like they were nothing.

"You are? But you said…"

"That you'll never see those Blood Hooves again? As long as I live, you're darn right you won't see them!"

Konrad then let go of her face and she briefly wanted him to do it again.

_"Strange how Ah felt just fine when he did that. Ah wonder if he think it be weird if Ah asked him to? He'd probably think Ah'm a weird filly, and Ah don't want him to think that of me."_

Apple Bloom continued to listen to him speak,

"I am a soldier where I am from and it's my job to help protect those from harm, so that they may live in harmony and not know horrible things such as war, and especially zombies."

_"War? Humans do war just like the book said? That's not good at all…but…"_

As if Konrad knew what she was thinking, he responded to her,

"Yes, Apple Bloom, it's not a good thing, but it happens in my world and if humans like me weren't around to defend others, just like I am doing with you, then bad guys would run around unopposed. They have been trying to get me ever since I somehow got to this place, and while scared I am, I'm not going to let them hurt you. And I mean what I said earlier, you WILL get home safe and sound to see Apple Jack."

Now Apple Bloom felt completely reassured that this human really meant what he said and felt confident in his awesome ability to kick Blood Hoof flanks.

_"Now Ah really feel safe with him. He didn't mean to hurt Ruby and there are bad guys in Equestria too…wait a minute! How does he know about Apple Jack? That don't make any sense!"_

"How do you know who mah sister is?" asked Apple Bloom.

Konrad seemed a bit surprised at her question, but quickly relax and answered,

"When you were asleep, I heard you speak her name. I take it she is your sister? The 'Apple' kinda gives it away."

_"Ah guess that makes sense, Ah do remember calling her name out earlier. But Ah thought Ah heard her! Must have been a dream or something."_

She couldn't but help laugh at her suspicious thoughts as it was ridiculous to think Konrad could know about her sister without having met her.

"Yeah, mah sister's name is Apple Jack and my brother's name is Big Macintosh and they are very over protective of me, especially Apple Jack. Ah just hope when you get me home, she won't try to lasso you into a really tight knot."

Then Apple Bloom couldn't but help find his reaction to be funny. He seemed to be genuinely scared at being lassoed by Apple Jack. Hay, nopony likes to lassoed like a critter and apparently humans were the same too. Apple Bloom was doing her best not to laugh at him, since he did save her and was a really a nice feller. She continued to watch Konrad's hilarious reaction to the prospect of being corralled like a critter, as his face then went slightly white.

_"Uh oh, now Ah think Ah scared him now! Well, Apple Jack is tough and so is Big Macintosh and Ah really do hope they won't do anything. They just don't know him and Ah don't want them or Konrad to get into a fight or get hurt."_

Apple Bloom then noticed Konrad's complexion return to normal, and he did his best to appear that her news of sister's protective nature meant nothing.

"Well, your siblings may be overprotective, but if I can handle the Blood Hooves, I'm sure I can handle them. You'll be there to back me up if they try any funny business right partner?"

Konrad then held up his fist to do another brohoof like he did with her earlier. Apple Bloom now felt great that he considered her a partner, just like her friends in the CMC.

_"He thinks Ah can help him too!? Alright! Now Ah have to get him into the CMC! Scootaloo will like his truck and Sweetie Belle will like his zombie flank kicking skills! Now we'll get our Cutie marks for sure with his help! But Ah got to back him up too, Ah ain't letting my brother and sister hurt him!"_

Apple Bloom then returned the brohoof and was now excited that he considered her a friend.

"You got it Konrad! Nopony and not even mah brother and sister gonna hurt mah human friend!" said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, just call me your friend. Doesn't matter if I'm a pony or not, right?"

"RIGHT!" said Apple Bloom who now a made a really cool friend.

Konrad then looked at Ruby with a look of regret very apparent. Apple Bloom turned her attention to Ruby too, as she just laid there in peace.

_"Dang! Konrad must have hit her very hard if she's out like that. He must be a strong guy for sure! Ah hope a fight doesn't happen for sure when he meets mah family. Now Ah hope Ruby is okay. Ah don't think she can die again, but Ah'll bet it hurt for sure."_

Apple Bloom continued to look at Ruby, worried about how she will react when she wakes up, that is if she even woke up at all.

"Well, can't leave her there like that now can we? Apple Bloom can you do me a favor?"

This caught Apple Bloom's attention for sure, as she wanted to be of help to Konrad and Ruby. Eager to help Ruby and impress Konrad, she responded,

"Yeah Konrad?"

He looked at her and said.

"I want you to jump into the back and get the first aid kit out of my green bag. I'm going to use it if she's genuinely hurt."

"No problem Konrad!" said Apple Bloom unaware that she jumped at wanting to help assist Konrad.

Not wasting any time, she jumped into the back of the truck, moved some stuff out of the way, and saw the green bag that he was talking about. It was a strange dull green bag made of rubber, and it smelled kind of weird. She opened the bag with her right hoof and saw a white metal case that said 'First Aid Kit' with a green cross and some strange looking snake in the center. Why this case had a picture of a snake on it, she didn't know.

_"Why is there a snake on it? There can't be a snake in there…what am Ah thinking?! Of course there wouldn't be snake in it! At least Ah think so."_

Apple Bloom then opened the simple latch on the case and went into alert mode, expecting a snake to pop out despite the ridiculousness of the idea.

!

And inside the case was nothing but the typical medical supplies that came with one. Feeling a little bit embarrassed at her reaction she turned around to see what Konrad was doing. His back was facing her and he didn't see her reaction, thus sparing Apple Bloom the embarrassment of looking silly in front of her new cool friend.

_"Now Ah wonder what he'll need to help Ruby. He did hit her on the head, so I guess he'll need this one."_

Spotting the bandage roll, she picked it up in her mouth an turned to Konrad. He was picking up Ruby very carefully as to not hurt her.

_"He really is a nice feller for sure, Ah hope Ruby won't be too mad."_

Once he made his way over, he gently set her down in the same way he she was laying on the ground. As she went to give him the bandage roll, he looked at her and chuckled,

"No Apple Bloom, she isn't bleeding or anything, just knocked out."

Dropping the bandage roll, she replied,

"Oh well then what can Ah do? Ah just want to help."

_"Darn! Ah hope he doesn't think Ah'm useless."_

"Well, I'm not sure if you really can help me Apple Bloom…"

_"Oh pleeaaassseee!"_

Apple Bloom, really wanting to be a good helper for Konrad and especially to help Ruby, did her best to look very cute. It usually worked with some of the older ponies back in Ponyville and she was betting that it would work on him.

"…but…"

"Yes..."

_"Come on Konrad. Just tell how Ah can help! She's mah friend you know!"_

"You can hand me that thing in the kit." Said Konrad pointing at an item in the kit his claw or…

"Hand?"

"Uhh, I mean hoof. These aren't hooves or claws that I have and these five things on my hand are fingers."

Konrad then began to move his so called fingers and Apple Bloom couldn't but help get a look at them. The books in school never said what they were called, only that they could be described as sharp less claws. They felt nice when he touched her earlier, and now she knew what to call them.

"Anyway, you can 'hoof' me that thing in the case right there." Said Konrad.

Apple Bloom simply nodded and went to hoof the strange looking item in the box. It was a tiny little cloth tightly wound up in a clear wrapping material that reminded her of candy. It said on the wrapper with black ink 'Ammonia Inhalants'. Apple Bloom had no idea what it meant, but it apparently would help Ruby. Holding the item in her hoof, she turned to look at Konrad and was curious about what he was doing.

With his right hand, he was stroking her mane and it looked like he was enjoying it as far she could tell. Apple Bloom looked at Konrad's face and it was apparent that he was deep in thought.

_"Now Ah wonder why he's doing that? Maybe trying to make her feel better? Now that Ah think about it…I wonder if he has a special somepony, or human."_

Apple Bloom then slightly smiled at the prospect of helping her new friend find a special somepony.

_"Now Ah wonder if he thinks Ruby is cute and all? Hee hee hee."_

Realizing that thinking wasn't going to help Ruby wake up any faster, Apple Bloom spoke to Konrad,

"Uh Konrad?"

He was still deep in thought, stroking her mane, and this confused Apple Bloom. She then tapped him on the arm with her hoof and he broke out of his deep thinking and took the wipe from her hoof.

"Sorry about that kid. I was just thinking about how I could have handled that situation better." Said Konrad with a little embarrassment and guilt on his face.

"You mean hittin' Ruby on the noggin'?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I was just scared you know." Said Konrad with a guilt smile.

_"You're not the only pony who regrets gettin' scared."_

"Ah guess Ah could have handled meeting you differently too." Replied Apple Bloom thinking of how she first met him back there.

_"If Ah hadn't panicked, then Ah might not have nearly drowned and Ruby might not have got hit by Konrad."_

Apple Bloom felt guilty about how she had handled herself back there and wished that she could do it all again. But then Konrad made he feel all better again when he spoke,

"Heh, you're a good filly you know that right?" replied Konrad with a real genuine smile

That made her feel much better knowing that he thought she was a good filly. Pony or not, praise coming from somepony older always made her feel cheerful.

_"Oh yeah, you're definitely welcome to the CMC for sure! Thank you Konrad!"_

"Okay Apple Bloom, let's wake Ruby up shall we?"

"Yessirree!"

Konrad then waved the ammonia thingy in Ruby's face, and had no idea what it was supposed to do. He didn't put it in her mouth which meant it wasn't medicine, and it definitely wasn't a shot. It did however really stink, almost to the point that is was more unbearable than an unclean outhouse.

"Now what's that stuff supposed to do? It smells funny." Asked Apple Bloom.

She was currently holding on of her front hooves in front of her nose, trying to block the smell out and it wasn't really doing a good job.

_"Why in tarnation does that stuff stink?!"_

"It's called Ammonia or 'Smelling Salt'. It's supposed to stink bad enough to make somepony wake up if they fainted. I just hope it-"

Before he finished that sentence, Ruby's eyes opened up and Apple Bloom was very happy. Just as Konrad said, it woke her up for sure.

_"Wow! Konrad was right! He really knows what he's doing, though I'm sure even Princess Celestia herself would wake up to that darn stinky smell."_

Apple Bloom wanted to say something but was interrupted as Konrad finished his sentence, while looking into Ruby's eyes. He apparently didn't even notice that he interrupted her, but Apple Bloom didn't mind as she saw and listened to them speak. He threw the 'smelly salt' away and said,

"-will work…uh…hey umm…" struggled Konrad as he tried to finish his sentence.

_"Now don't be scared Konrad, Ruby's nice! Ah'm sure she won't be mad at you."_

"Sorry about hitting you there Ruby, you really scared me. I thought you were…" said Konrad.

For some reason he stopped his sentence very briefly and wondered why. She saw that Ruby had a smile and that was proof that she wasn't at all mad at him.

"…a Blood Hoof." finished Konrad.

He still had a strange smile on his face, as if he was scared of her.

_"Now why is he so darn afraid? Can't he see that she isn't mad at him?"_

Apple Bloom continued to watch both Ruby and Konrad, as they both were smiling at each other. It almost reminded her of when Big Macintosh and Miss Cheerilee were briefly dating, even though it was a forced event. This time however it was different, as it appeared to be actually genuine. Then Apple Bloom thought to herself,

_"Wait a second…Ah think they like each other! That is so sweet! Ah guess ponies and humans can like each other!"_

Apple Bloom started to sport a very filly like smile as she observed what she believed to be true love in the making. She continued to sport the very same smile that she used when her and the other CMC members used when they watched Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee.

_"DAWWW! They like each other! Ah wonder if they might become each other's especial somepony! Maybe if Ah help them get together, Ah might get mah cutie mark! Maybe helping Blood Hooves didn't count!"_

Apple Bloom was very much happy at the prospect of becoming a match maker, and if she could get a human and pony together, then maybe she might get a very new and unique cutie mark! Watching the event unfold before her, she eagerly awaited Ruby's response.

She got her answer as Ruby replied rather enthusiastically at Konrad's apology.

"Oh I completely understand, and it was entirely my fault for scaring you. I'm just glad I finally got to meet you at last! I've been watching you for some time now, and I can't wait to get to know you!"

Apple Bloom was very excited now, as it was very obvious, even to a youngster such as herself that Ruby was absolutely gushing with hearts over Konrad.

_"Dang! Konrad must be a very good looking human male to get Ruby falling over him! And the first thing he did was hit her! This cutie mark is going to be easier then Ah thought!"_

Apple Bloom couldn't but help smile at the most obvious sight of love from both Ruby and Konrad. Full of excitement, she hoof stomped in excitement at the even unfolding before her;

_"Not only did Ah get a new friend, but Ah probably just helped the first pony and human become each other's special somepony! Now all Ah have to do is just make sure to seal the deal!"_

Unfortunately for Apple Bloom, she had no idea what a vast, complicated sea of emotions she was sailing in.

* * *

This had to positively be the best dream Ruby had ever had in both her entire living and spirit life. Every year when she rested, a great break by not being caught by the Blood Hooves, she would often dream of things that could have been had she not been murdered. In the earlier years, it would often be about leaving Sunny Town and seeing the rest of Equestria.

But much more recently it had been about finding a nice Stallion and having some foals. She had primarily thought of this due to her mom raising her all alone and a mother's love was all that she knew. Being forced to live as a ghost with pain really made things hard on her soul. She was tired of pain and wanted something a bit more, but mostly to end the curse. Too many years went by that she saw innocent ponies become enveloped into the curse of Sunny Town.

Instead of being cursed like her, they suffered a much worse fate. Their own souls would be twisted into becoming nothing but pure demented evil, all pony heck bent on brining others to the so called 'Party of the Year' thrown by none other than the leader of the curse, Grey Hoof. Doing her best to keep bad things out of her dream, she saw two wonderful younglings walking about around the yard of not only her home, but his.

"Katja! Blau Streifen! Dinner is almost ready! Stop playing and wash up already little ones."

"Yes Mommy!" said both of her children who were playing in the yard.

Ruby couldn't but help adore her children. Katja, the young and beautiful human girl had the same hair color as she did with her mane an tail, which was the same orange with lighter orange highlights. She also had the same wonderful blue eyes that her father did, and they shined like bright sapphires and she wore her simple down to Equestria dress made especially for her. She was almost going into her teen years no doubt they would be a stressful event, but a very big step into becoming a young mare such as herself long ago.

_'You're growing too fast, Katja. Your father won't be very pleased, but he'll just have to get over it. I know your Grandmother did when he took my hoof in marriage."_

Katja was running towards the simple house in Everfree Forest carrying her little brother on her back. He was a very young Earth Pony Colt with the same grey coat that she and her mother Mitta were born with. His mane and tail were something very new in the family line, as he was the first to have a blue mane and tail, with lighter blue highlights just like her. He even had the same yellow color eyes as her, and that just shouted to Equestria that he was her son and his as well.

Ruby couldn't but help think to herself,

_"This is all way too good to be true. Humans and ponies can't have foals and babies together, but I don't care! I'm entitled to a little happiness, even if it is absurd or a dream!"_

Katja was running with the Blau Streifen on her back pretending to be the same carriage that her husband drove around in the woods.

"VRROOOOOMMM! VROOOOMM!"

"Go right Katja! Go right!"

"Hold on little Blau! VRROOOM! OH NOES, A TREE!" said Katja, intentionally heading towards a really small tree near the house entrance.

"Watch out big sis!" shouted Blau Streifen rather playfully.

"ERRR! CRASH!"

Katha softly made contact with the tree and carefully fell on the ground, giving Blau Streifen a good landing.

"OOH NOES! I wrecked daddy's carriage!" said Blau Streifen, pretending to be in trouble.

"Eeyup! And he's going to get both of you if you lag out here any longer. Now play time is over you two." Said Ruby.

"Aww…"

"No fair!"

"Katja, Blau…get inside or else…" said Ruby who was now being stern.

"But mom!"

"Please just one more minute!"

"Drei…"

"PLEEEASSEEE!" said both of them at the same time trying their best to plead like the young ones they were.

"Zwei…"

"BITTTTTEEE!" said both of them, even trying harder now.

"EINS! Last warning…"

"Yes mom…"

"Ja mutti."

"Gute! Now run inside, your father put a lot of work into dinner tonight and I don't want to see his efforts go to waste. I don't know what he has made, but I'll bet it's very nice."

_"Pony feathers! What do humans eat? I don't remember what the stories said…oh well. Now why are they speaking that those weird words and why am I doing that too? Do I even know what we said? Yes, I actually do…that's weird…whatever."_

Both of her younglings ran inside with Blau Streifen catching a head start despite being younger. Having four legs had its advantages but so did hands. In her dream, Ruby knew that fact somehow and it was almost as if she could feel him touch her, even though he wasn't there outside the house with her.

Ignoring the odd, but nice feeling on her mane, she walked inside the house and closed the door. The interior was a slightly larger, but nonetheless simpler house. Her younglings were at the table, poking and playing around while the stallion or man of her dreams was at the stove mixing something. The smell was strong, and while she walked over to him, she looked at her youngling to say one more announcement to them.

"Now Katja and Blau Streifen, Grandma Mitta will be over here tomorrow, and I want you to clean your rooms before you go to bed. Do you understand?"

"Ja Mutti! Wir werden unsere Zimmer sauber machen…" replied both of them rather glumly.

_"Why the hay are they talking like that? They just said we will clean our rooms, and how did I know that?"_

"Konrad my dear, why the hay are our children speaking like that?"

And then Konrad turned to her holding a ladle in his hand waving it back and forth in front of her. He was sporting a very strange smile as it was one that she had never seen before. Then she heard a voice speak from somewhere in the house. It was the voice of a filly, and she knew who the filly was too.

"Now what's that stuff supposed to do? It smells funny." Asked Apple Bloom to nopony in particular with her voice echoing in the house.

_"Apple Bloom? Where are you and why are you in my house?"_

Then Konrad spoke still holding the ladle in his hand waving it back and forth.

"It's called Ammonia or 'Smelling Salt'. It's supposed to stink bad enough to make somepony wake up if they fainted. I just hope it-"

With the smell that Apple Bloom commented about getting extremely strong. The best way she could describe it was a very strong pungent smell, and it was unbearable. Then everything got really weird.

The walls started to melt and morph into something else. Konrad was still there in front of her, but he was getting younger somehow, and her children were no longer there. Then it all made sense to her.

_"This is all a dream, a brief but good dream. At least I know Apple Bloom is okay and…Konrad is still in front of me! Finally I get to meet you and now…"_

Ruby opened her eyes making contact with the same human she was gushing over all day and even more so during the dream. His eyes were just a blue and his face just as handsome as she saw earlier. He had the same smile in her dream, and instead of a ladle, with was some sort of strange tiny white cloth that was the source of the strong smell.

He threw it aside and Ruby was glad the smell was gone. She was even more glad when he spoke to her.

"-will work…uh…hey umm…"

_"So…we meet at last Konrad."_

It appeared that he was rather nervous looking at her and she didn't blame him. The ghost eyes that she had didn't make things easy at all. Ruby could she in her peripheral vision that Apple Bloom was smiling, and that put Ruby at ease knowing that Konrad had taken good care of her.

_"I was very much correct to trust you with her care. Now to know more about you…"_

Konrad then spoke to her sporting the same smile he had,

"Sorry about hitting you there Ruby, you really scared me. I thought you were…"

_Oh I could never get mad at you Konrad. You are by far the best stallion that I have ever met, even though you aren't a pony."_

Ruby just could not but help smile at him, for he was apologizing to her for his actions.

"…a Blood Hoof."

Not wanting him to feel guilty she then replied in a cheerful tone, hoping that he wouldn't stress over spilled cider.

"Oh I completely understand, and it was entirely my fault for scaring you. I'm just glad I finally got to meet you at last! I've been watching you for some time now, and I can't wait to get to know you!"

Now Ruby was ecstatic that she was finally talking to the stallion of her dreams. He had shown just how tough, brave, and above all, the heart that he had inside of him. As far as she was concerned, he was best pony, even though he wasn't a pony. Ruby couldn't contain her excitement anymore and slightly squealed at his wonderful smile.

Even Apple Bloom, who was in the corner of her eyes, appeared to be happy for her too as the little filly was hoof stomping in happiness too. Then Ruby thought to herself while maintaining her smile and more importantly eye contact with Konrad.

_"Oh yeah, Princess Luna ain't got nothing on me! Konrad, you're already mine as far as I'm concerned, and neither my mom nor a spoiled Princess is getting in my way!"_

* * *

Princess Luna was still laying inside her old home that she once lived in so long ago. She still had the headache from earlier when she used her magic on that creepy ghost mare. Luna had no regrets in attacking that ghost mare, as something about her just didn't add up. Luna just could not get rid of the feeling that she somehow had a connection to the Blood Hooves.

_"You may not be a Blood Hoof, I can tell when there's a mare that isn't on my side."_

_"Are you so sure about that Princess? The ghost mare did try to talk to you."_

_"She said the same thing that the Blood Hooves did! How is that not enough proof?!"_

_"Remember one of Twilight Sparkle's friendship reports? The one about the Zebra?"_

Princess Luna sighed to herself before replying to her conscious thought,

_"Yes, I do…I remember it all in fact…"_

_"See any similarities?"_

Princess Luna did indeed see the similarities, just as she had earlier before Konrad had jumped off the bridge to save the young filly and what a noble act that was of him. Ponyville had panicked when they saw pony that they didn't understand, and she had done the same thing to a ghost mare. As far as she knew, looking back at the event, the mare might not have had an evil intent that she originally thought.

_"Just like the Zebra…how…foolish of me."_

_"You did make a bad judgment and you should feel bad. How do you think the Zebra felt, the ghost mare too and if I may add…you?"_

_"What?! What do you mean 'me'?"_

_"Does last year's Nightmare Night celebration strike any similarities at all?"_

Now Luna was starting to understand what her conscious was getting at. She acted like a hypocrite, attacking and fearing a pony that so far didn't actually cause her any harm. She merely gave into her fear, just like the Ponyville residents had when she visited last year. All she really wanted was to make it a bright celebration for all and to be loved by her subjects. She wanted to get rid of her past image and renew it for the better, not just for her, but for all of Equestria.

Shame was starting to fill her mind and she lowered her head in sadness, thinking that she didn't really deserve anything good. Just when she couldn't feel any lower, he conscious spoke up again.

_"But it is never too late…you remember two years ago right."_

How could Luna possibly forget her return and the purging of Nightmare Moon? It was when the vile spirit was finally gone, and her old self returned. Her sister had offered her friendship and love that true sisters understood. They were meant to rule together, just as they had always been since the days of Discord's first defeat.

_"It's never too late to make things right, not just for yourself, but for others, such as your subjects."_

_"And the poor filly, and…him…"_

Princess Luna then remembered that Konrad had asked her to meet her down the river where they had crossed. He only had one weapon on him, and he was fatigued. He had pretty much carried all the weight talking care of not only her, but the filly too. That couldn't be easy on any pony or human for that matter.

Getting up from the resting position, she walked over to his weapons and equipment next to the old throne. She looked at his stuff and despite how odd it was it was his sword and armor, so to speak. And he had sworn to her, not to her sister or anypony else, but to 'her'. And so far he had kept his word, by risking his life, and talking care of her from all forms of danger.

_"The only thing I have to show for him was a lame 'plot sway', and holding his rifle very briefly. That's not fair to him at all. He deserves more than that."_

_"So Princess Luna…what are you going to do to make it right?"_

_"I'm going to do more for my ponies and for him. They are more important than my selfish needs, and it's time I show Equestria who protects them at Night. Respect will come later from my ponies."_

_"Now you're starting to understand what your sister said. You got earn it, and you can start with him."_

_"Yes…him…'my' Knight, Konrad. And you know what my strange voice?"_

_"Yes Princess."_

_"You might be right about him…he is 'my' Knight and I'm going to be there for him."_

_"Ah! So you do want him huh?"_

_"Well…" _

Princess Luna was now contemplating the past events that happened to so far and all the suitors of the past. Konrad had so far shown everything she had ever wanted in a special somepony, and risked his life to save a young filly that he didn't even know! She also thought about all of his not so subtle hints of his attraction to her and how it made her feel.

Luna couldn't deny that she enjoyed his attention, his touch, and his care that he had shown to her when they first met, the vomit incident being the most prominent. Sure, he was a little bit rough around the edges, but then again so was she when she thought about it. His humor wasn't exactly the 'award winning' charm that he claimed it was and neither was her attempt at making the spider toss last year more fun either.

Now that she thought about it, it was rather funny, and she chuckled a little bit. His comments about the points were indeed funny, though it wasn't at the time when he said it. But it was due to the fact that he was beating her and she enjoyed a little bit of competition. Princess Luna then started to smile, and slowly realized that she hadn't actually felt this more important in a long time.

And now Luna realized that this was indeed Konrad, who was making her feel important, and most of all…happy, in all of the ways she wanted.

_"Well…he is attractive I have to admit, and I do like his upper body, and…OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S STARTING TO HAPPEN TO ME!"_

_"I told you were a..."_

_"HUMAN LOVER?! I…but…can it actually work? Does he really even want me? I mean…"_

_"You know my opinion on the matter Luna, but like you said, this is your life and your decision to let who you want in your heart, pony or not. You are after all a princess and you can get whatever you want, and there's nothing anypony can do about it."_

Princess Luna was now at a crossroads, trying to decide what she truly wanted for her heart. On one hoof, he wasn't a pony, not immortal, and royalty. Those were definitely problems for sure and it was something she was worried about, but ironically her sister's approval wasn't one of them. And on the other hoof, she might not get the chance to meet somepony who was like him ever again.

After contemplating her short, but very interesting time spent with him so far, she concluded that whatever problems arose in her way, she would deal with them as they come. She was after all a Princess, and her conscious was right that she could have whatever she wanted. And now she decided that what she wanted was happiness, and it was something that she wanted to have in the form of a mate.

_"You know my strange voice…you have been right about a lot of things so far and now I concede to you one thing that you are right about."_

_"And that is…"_

Princess Luna stared at Konrad's equipment again and after a good minute or two, she went over to his stuff. Standing next to his rifles and vest, she replied to her conscious,

_"I want him…I want Konrad and I'm going for it."_

_"Can you say that again Princess Lu-"_

_"I'm a human lover my strange voice! I admit it! Okay! What more do you want me to say!?"_

_ "I want you to go for your heart's desire. If you don't go now, he might go away forever, and you'll never know what could have been."_

_"You're right my conscious. And if it doesn't work out, oh well. I won't know until I go for it right?"_

_"You are right Luna, and I think you made a good choice too. You will have to work for it though. He may need a bit of shoving in the right direction too and there may be another mare that has her eye on him. You can't let that happen now can you?"_

_"Absolutely not! He's mine and I will work for it too…I just hope he goes for me as well."_

_"Excellent! I'll be here to give you advice as best as I can. Now don't you have something else to do?"_

Luna did indeed know what her conscious meant by that last sentence. She needed to get to the river as soon as possible, for he surely would need her help and more importantly her company. Luna then used her magic to lift up his strange vest enveloping it in a dull blue magic hue.

_"Don't worry Konrad; your Princess will be there for you…now how do I put this thing on?"_

It took Princess Luna two minutes to figure out how to wear the human vest, and when she figured it out, the weight took her by surprise. It was a bit heavier that she thought it would be, and now she realized how much of a physical burden it must have been for him to carry her, and his stuff.

_"It would seem he is stronger than he looks…this pleases me…"_

Princess Luna then huffed out a breath, clearly indicating that the weight was not something she liked.

_"Well, not this part at least."_

Luna then looked at the two rifles on the ground and contemplated how to carry both of them. After coming up with a plan, she repeated the same method that she had earlier when she held the long rifle. The weight added on to her, but surprisingly she was still standing. Now she looked at the one with the orange device attached to it and took a deep breath.

_"Last one Luna…do it for him" _said her conscious giving her encouragement.

Using her magic, the rifle enveloped itself in the blue magic hue, along with the pain in her head. She could feel herself start to sweat at the strain, but held on anyway. She was not going to let weakness get in the way of helping 'her' knight. Finally the task of collecting his stuff was done and she took another deep breath before making her way towards the back door.

_"I'm coming for you Konrad. And this time I will be there with you all the way, no matter what. I want you and I'll have you as 'my' knight and 'my' mate. Nopony, whether my sister or heck, even that Ghost Mare will say otherwise!"_

And now armed to the teeth in both magic and his weapons, Princess Luna set out towards the river to help protect the filly and also 'her' Knight.

* * *

Wow! Lot of hormones going on with the mares huh? Poor Konrad, he has no idea that the Blood Hooves aren't going to be the only challenge he'll have to face, not mention a pissed off overprotective Apple Jack, and Celestia. For those who were wondering about the German words, that was written because I was listening to Major Tom while writing the Ruby dream, and the fact that I know some German just added onto it. I tried to add as much 'DAWWW' and sweet stuff to it to fulfill the more romantic aspects of the story, and I will try to add more action next chapter. I will also go back and clean up some of the previous mistakes in the chapters too. Hope you enjoy this, and laugh your asses off! Oh and don't forget to let me know your thoughts! I am a comment whore after all! MUWAHAHAHAH! Sorry...Cheers!


	15. U Jelly?

The situation that was unfolding was just absolutely priceless as far as Discord was concerned. He had finally learned a little bit more about what was going on outside his stone imprisonment. Though, it wasn't from the being known as Konrad, it was actually from Princess Celestia herself.

"_Well, well Princess Ragelestia! Not very harmonious now are we? If only you knew that I can hear you when you're really angry, and this Konrad must be something to get this type of a reaction out of you. After all of my clever one liners, my wonderful tricks, you always never projected that type of anger towards me…well not in the manner that I heard you speak at least."_

Discord then imagined that he had a monocle on his left eye and the classic top hat. Sporting a pondering expression,

"_So this Konrad has your Sister Luna? How did he do that? This is just so going to be great! A new and wonderful friend of chaos just waiting to be found! And he is two legged as well, how splendid! BOOYA!" _

Discord then took the time to get up and imagined he was dancing in the same manner that he did when Twilight Sparkle's resolve had failed in Ponyville. It was a very sweet move as far as he was concerned and this new two legged being called Konrad, was going possibly be his greatest new act of chaos yet.

"_He even got her to speak in that old Canterlot voice? He must be a very good troller indeed!"_

* * *

Konrad was still looking at Ruby straight in her eyes, and was still completely taken by surprise at her reaction. Her voice was certainly OC indeed, and it wasn't even ghost like at all. Her voice was very normal and he'd half expected it to be like a disembodied voice like in the game 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent'. And here she was not angry at all that he pistol whipped her, but rather she was excited to see him…very, very excited.

"_Oh lord, I never expected an NPC from a creepy pasta game to have the hots for me, and all I did was hit her!"_

"_Well, you did 'hit' on Princess Luna and it was painfully obvious that you enjoy touching ponies, perhaps Ruby just wants some human lovin'!"_

Konrad just couldn't bear to keep that conversation going, nor could he stand to keep looking at her and make her get the wrong impression. He broke eye contact with her, stood back out of the truck and looked at Apple Bloom. She was sporting that same smile the CMC used when they spied on Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee. And that did not put Konrad at ease in the slightest.

"_Oh great, now she probably thinks I have it in for Ruby too! Not only am I going to have to watch out for her safety, but her CMC antics as well!"_

"_Looks like you got your work cut out Konrad, you better get back to the other side either way."_

Konrad then looked back at Ruby, who was still sporting the pony squeak smile. Unable to continue dragging the awkward situation going, he then clapped his hands together and said,

"Well, I'm glad we got that misunderstanding out of the way, and I hope that we'll get along just fine too. Right Apple Bloom?"

Konrad held his fist out again for Apple Bloom to Brohoof, which she quickly did with a very cute giggle. This put Konrad a little bit at ease, but he was still a bit worried about the Blood Hooves and his conscious was right about wasting too much time on this side. Going to his commander mode, he spoke to both of them and said,

"Well Ladies, we can't stay on this side any longer and there's no way I'm going to let Blood Hooves get any of us-"

Then to Konrad's surprise, Ruby interrupted him to say,

"Oh I agree Konrad! I'm sure you're going to protect us very well, isn't that right Apple Bloom?"

Ruby then turned her head to look at Apple Bloom and the young filly did the same. She jumped up in excitement, just as she did earlier, and spoke eagerly.

"He sure will Ruby! He already got two of them Blood Hooves back there! Ah'll bet he'll give them a good flank kick if they try anymore funny business."

Then Apple Bloom gave the side of the truck's interior a small buck and the side made a little tang noise.

Tang!

Konrad then looked at the side that she bucked and saw that there was a small, but noticeable dent. Konrad was impressed by this as he didn't think the little filly had it in her. It would appear that a pony kick would hurt here as it did in real life, though he wasn't sure how it would compare to a full sized horse and he really didn't want to find out, especially from Apple Jack or Big Mac.

"_Well, it looks like Apple Bloom really is the spitfire that MLP wiki says she is. I could show her some moves later, but it will have to wait. And I still have to talk to her about following orders."_

Ruby then turned he head back to Konrad and said,

"Oh I'm sure he will…we'll be safe with him for sure!"

And with that last sentence, she gave him a very effeminate wink.

"_Obvious flirt is obvious sweetheart. Well, might as well inspire them I guess, got to be the leader."_

"Yes you will be safe with me. Alright…now listen up!" said Konrad in the best authoritative voice he could muster.

Both Ruby's and Apple Bloom's expression change to from all smiles to one of surprise. Both of them were now looking at him, no longer smiling, but not frowning either. Doing his best to maintain their attention, he then gave his plan of action.

"Okay, we need to gather the supplies and my truck and get back on the other side of the river as soon as possible. As far as I can tell, they can't cross water-"

Konrad was then again interrupted by Ruby, something that he was starting to find annoying.

"Oh wow! So you noticed that! Yes, due to the curse, the Blood Hooves can't cross the water at all. Their bodies will slowly fall apart due to their forms. We'll be safe for sure and with the bridge out they won't be able to cross."

As annoying as it was to be interrupted, Konrad set it aside and soaked in all the information. Apparently the Blood Hooves couldn't cross the river at all, and that was something he found comforting. He had found a tactical weakness in the Blood Hooves and planned on making sure that they stayed on this side of the river. Then he remembered that she said the bridge was out, and that made him ask her,

"The bridge is out? How do you know that?"

Then Ruby got very uncomfortable as her smile went away. Breaking eye contact and looking at his ammo crates, she spoke in a dull tone.

"When I uh…tried to cross the bridge I found that it was…cut."

"_There is something you're not telling me Ruby."_

"And that's it? Is there anything else that you want to tell me?" asked Konrad.

With her ears lowering, she turned back to Konrad with her eyes still glowing bright yellow and said,

"Uhh…I may have…um…got your other friend frightened…."

That got Konrad's attention for sure, because seeing Princess Luna angry was something he had tried to avoid ever since he saw her zap the head of the blood hoof earlier in truck. It was cool to see at first, but then he realized that he was vulnerable to magic and had no way of knowing how to counter it. Even though he thought angry Luna was well…hot, he had no intentions of pissing her off, as she was very vital to his safety in Equestria.

"_Ahh you like angry Luna now Konrad, but wait until you see her later."_

"_Shut up…I don't need this."_

"You scared…Princess Luna…oh great!" exclaimed Konrad as he face palmed.

Then Apple Bloom jumped in and asked,

"Did Ah just hear that right? Princess Luna is here?"

"Yes Apple Bloom, I found her earlier in the forest, and she almost got eaten by the Blood Hooves until I killed them. She looked very tired when I found her, and something happened to her because she looked like a train wreck."

Konrad then noticed Ruby suppress a giggle with her right hoof and wondered what she found funny.

"_And this is funny to you Ruby because?"_

Ruby then looked at Konrad with her smirk and realized that he saw what she did. He gave her a look of disapproval and she lowered her ears again in shame.

"You mean…the Blood Hooves almost killed her? Now that's just sad and that makes me mad! Good thing you saved her Konrad! You could be made a knight after this, and everypony Ah know will be jealous that you're mah friend! And Princess Celestia will be very happy too."

That made Konrad lulz, Apple Bloom heard the bad news, but instantly looked on the brighter side and started getting imaginative. Speaking to both of them he said,

"Well, I'll settle for getting all of us out of here in one piece. How about we get that first huh?"

Apple Bloom nodded he yes with her little filly smile and Ruby still frowning shook her had more weakly yes.

"_I'm going to need to talk to you Ruby. There's something you're not telling me, as getting Apple Bloom out of the forest was something you always wanted in the SotB."_

Getting back to the task at hand, Konrad then said in his Commander voice,

"Okay now, as I said before, we need to gather the supplies in my truck and get to the other side ASAP."

And then Konrad did something that both of the ponies didn't understand, as they both wore a look of confusion on their faces. For a second, Konrad had no idea what they could be confused about until it hit him.

"_Right, they don't understand military acronyms. War is a no-no here."_

"Sorry ladies, I mean 'as soon as possible."

"Oh!" said Ruby with the smile retuning on her face.

"Well why didn't ya say so!" said Apple Bloom in her cute little country accent.

"_I swear that will never get old for me."_

"_It never gets old for bronies Konrad." _

Continuing to ignore his voice, he spoke back up again to the ponies this time avoiding military terms.

"Okay, like I said, we'll gather the supplies in the back of my truck and cross the river. From there we'll head back to the ruins and meet Princess Luna."

Ruby visibly cringed at the mention of Princess Luna, which Konrad noticed. He definitely needed to talk with her alone before they would cross the river, since there was something that didn't seem right.

"_Fuck, this whole night isn't fucking right at all! We'll nothing I can do about it accept make the best of a shit situation."_

"From there, we'll come up with a plan to escape the forest and get back to Ponyville. I still got to get you home little missy."

"Awww, please don't call me little Konrad. Ah'm not a baby!" said Apple Bloom with her face expression annoyance.

That made Konrad lulz inside, as it reminded him of S1 E9 when Zecora was first introduced.

"_You even memorized the episodes Konrad, that further proof that you're a…"_

"_Brony blah blah blah…shut the fuck up unless you got something helpful to say."_

And shut up his conscious did, and that gave Konrad a victorious feeling. Konrad then looked at Apple Bloom and said,

"Of course you're not Apple Bloom, now do you want help gather the supplies?"

Apple Bloom's expression instantly changed from annoyance to one of excitement. Eager to help out, she said,

"Ah sure do!"

Without wasting any time, she turned her attention to the opened med kit and began to put everything back in, using her hoof and teeth here and there. While she was busy getting the scattered supplies back in the green bag, Konrad decided to take the opportunity talk to Ruby alone real quick. Using his pointer finger, he motion for her to come outside of the truck.

Ruby then had her ears back up to her original position, and smiled as she got up and moved out of Apple Bloom's way. Apple Bloom then stopped Ruby for a second and spoke something into her right ear. After a few seconds, both girls giggled and Konrad could only guess what apple Bloom said.

"_Oh god what could they be talking about? Probably about me dating her or something, it wouldn't work anyway."_

"_What makes you think it would work with Luna?"_

"_Ummm…I don't know…who said I wanted to be with anypony?"_

"_Geez Konrad! I don't understand you. You flirt and touch the hell out of Luna, but keep denying yourself the truth that you're a brony, like the ponies and you would so be with one if you could. Will you quit being stubborn, and just go for something good in front of you? You're really starting to piss us off!"_

"_This whole thing is completely ridiculous! I'm in a world that is a fucking girl's cartoon! And to make things even worse, I'm in one that's a fan version where zombie ponies are trying to eat me, somehow managed to fuck up my car, and somehow aren't freaking trembling at my fucking image! We'll Apple Bloom got scared but I'm surprised Luna wasn't and Ruby, for some reason, wants to know all about me, it's almost like she's another Twilight Sparkle. I mean they're ponies and I'm a human!"_

"_Female, sentient, mammal, and willing, what more do you need?!"_

"_That's what furries say and…wait, who is US exactly?"_

Konrad's voice was gone, no longer saying anything to him. Konrad did his best to try and summon his conscious to say something, but it was all in vain.

"_I swear I'm developing Schizophrenia, maybe I got hit by lightning and died. Maybe I'll get some answers from Ruby…that is if she doesn't try to prop her plot for me to mount at every turn. Now that I think about it…pony plots are actually…no…just no." _

Snapping out of his increasingly annoying tendency to talk himself into on liners, he saw Ruby jump out of the truck and her hooves making contact with the ground that sounded almost like the typical coconut hoof clop. Since the ground was a little bit wet, due to the proximity of the river bed, her clop sound was more like stepping on squishy grass when it rained. Konrad then took one quick look to see what Apple Bloom was doing before he spoke to Ruby.

Apple Bloom was surprisingly doing a good job of getting everything packed up, that is until she knocker over one of the ammo crates, spilling the little packets of 9 x 18 all over the place. Ruby turned around to see what the noise was and saw what Apple Bloom did. Konrad couldn't tell what her expression was, but Apple Bloom looked at Konrad said,

"Sorry"

"It's okay Apple Bloom, ignore those packets okay? Just put the rest of the stuff in the bag."

"Right!" said Apple Bloom doing a pony salute.

"_That is so cute, I'm glad the packets held together though. It would have been a pain in the ass if the cartridges spilled everywhere too."_

Remembering that he needed to talk to Ruby, he tapped her on the pony equivalent of a shoulder and she turned her head back to him. The typical MLP mare smile was still on her face and her glowing yellow eyes pieced his. Konrad wasn't quite sure how he felt about her, and didn't really know what to expect from her. Ruby was really just an OC made up from a creepy pasta game and very little was known about her, and that didn't put Konrad anymore at ease.

What he did know was that she was murdered during a Party by a bunch of crazy ponies with the exception of her mother, Mitta. Then all hell shat itself on Sunny Town turning them into zombies. The game wasn't quite clear where the hell the damn curse came from, but it seemed that Ruby was immune from it…in a way. She was a ghost for sure, but one that acted as if her body was alive and that perplexed the hell out of him still.

And despite his MLP knowledge, both cannon and non-cannon, he never expected out of all ponies in the MLP universe that an OC would have an instant crush on him. Hell, all he did was just see her the moment that weird flash and boom happened, that's it! And Ruby said she had been watching him for a while and how much was something he wanted to know.

Not wasting any more time for he needed to get them moving, Konrad gathered the courage to talk to her.

"_If I can talk to Luna just fine, then I can handle an OC."_

"So Ruby…"

"Yes Konrad…"

Her smile was ever increasing to the point that is was almost shouting 'RAPE TIME!', and that didn't make things any easier.

"I would introduce myself but it appears that you already know who I am."

"I could say the same thing about you." Replied Ruby.

Ruby got a little bit close to him and he was doing his best to maintain composure.

"Yeah well…you said you frightened Princess Luna earlier. Care to explain that part to me?"

Then Ruby backed up a bit, and broker eye contact. It appeared that this was something she didn't want to talk about. Too bad for her, for Konrad was going to get some answers.

"Look Ruby, let me put it too you bluntly. I don't know you, and I can't really trust you unless you are honest with me. I want to know what happened with you and Princess Luna. I can't afford to have a fight break out when there shouldn't be on in the first place. It's bad enough I, we-"

Konrad then gestured to Apple Bloom and saw that she was still trying to clean up the mess she made, despite him telling her not to mess with the ammo packets.

"_Hell, I shouldn't be here in the first place, and dammit Apple Bloom, you may 'DAWWW' me a lot, but you will follow my orders next time!"_

"-have to deal with those Blood Hooves. Savvy?"

Ruby then looked back at him with a frown on her face and nodded her head.

"I understand Konrad…I never meant for any of this to happen. Pony heck, I don't even want anypony to be in this situation, but I'm not perfect you know."

"_You got that right."_

"_Konrad…you know the back story with her. Don't take your frustration out on her, she doesn't deserve it."_

Now Konrad felt like a dick coming off to Ruby like that. His whole tone towards her made it seem like everything was her fault, when he damn well knew that it was Grey Hoof and those fuckers in Sunny Town. But he couldn't let her know what he already knew, well at least her couldn't let her know about the limited knowledge he had. Since Luna wasn't in SotB, it appeared that there would be more to this Creepy Pasta story.

"Well…I'm not perfect either. Hell, I hit you for crying out loud and I've never ever, hit a woman before in my life."

"So that's what a female human is called…woman."

"_Huh? Oh right humanity is a myth and all that"._

"Uh yeah, sorry human terms. And it's not important at the moment, but could you perhaps tell me a bit more about this whole 'humans are a myth' thing? Princess Luna mentioned it but didn't go further than that."

Ruby's head perked up when he mentioned about humans being a myth. Maybe it was something for her to talk to him about out of curiosity, or maybe it was just an excuse for her to talk to him just for the sake of talking to him? He didn't know as Ruby didn't exactly seem his type.

"_Well…if Luna doesn't care them maybe…what the hell am I thinking? Snap out of this!"_

Konrad then noticed that he smile was starting to creep up again, though not as bad as it was before.

"Sure, I would be glad to tell you what I know about humans if you could tell me what you know about ponies, and a little bit more about…yourself."

She then toy squealed again just like they did on the show and for some strange reason, he was starting to find it…cute.

"_OH GOD! DON'T TELL ME I THINK SHE IS CUTE!"_

"_He won't but I will brony. If your advances on Luna don't amount to anything you'll know that Ruby is available."_

"_WHAT?! But…she's a ghost…"_

"_So, what do you care? I thought you weren't a brony"_

"Uh Konrad, are you okay?"

Snapping out of his trance, he returned his attention back to Ruby. Her smile had changed to a look of concern on her face, and it strangely comforted him that she wasn't all creepy stalker girl.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess that's a reasonable offer. You got yourself a deal Miss Ruby."

He held out his hand for her to shake and she looked at it curiously. It appeared that she was unfamiliar with the gesture and he mentally face palmed himself of forgetting the cultural differences.

"Sorry, human expression for greetings or a sign of making a pact. You grab and shake like this."

Konrad then took her right hoof, and shook it firmly but gently. Even as a ghost pony, her coat was still the same like Apple Bloom's, soft and well…cuddly.

"_Good Lord, Ian was right! I do like to touch ponies. I feel like I'm a human version of Pedobear!"_

Doing his best to get rid the sudden image of him having a 'Pedobear' face while chasing a non-descript pony, he finished his hand to hoof shake with Ruby. The look on her face was one of glee still, and never had he seen a single pony smile so damn much.

"_Geez! She smiles more than Pinkie Pie!"_

"Please, just call me Ruby, and thank you for being. Now about what happened at the bridge…"

Crash!

Both Konrad and Ruby turned to see what the noise was and found out that it was once again Apple Bloom making a mess. This time however, it was more than just packets of ammo being spilled, it was the bag and it fell out of the truck bed. The MRE's and First Aid Kit contents were spilled out all over the semi-wet ground. Konrad couldn't but help face palm…again. Ruby noticed this and said,

"Hey, at least her heart is in the right place."

"Yeah, you got that right, she really is a good girl alright…she just lacks a little bit of grace if you ask me."

Taking his hand off his face, he made eye contact again with Ruby. She just had a smirk on her face and Konrad couldn't but help laugh at it, for she had a better Commander Shepard smirk than he did! Confused at why he was laughing, Ruby raised an eye brow then asked,

"What is so funny?"

Recovering from the laugh, he looked at her and said,

"It's nothing important, you just reminded me of somebody."

"Somebody? Oh you must mean somepony! Well, anyway I…um how should I describe this? I sent Apple Bloom your way after the Blood Hooves almost got her earlier. I got caught by them and I thought they were going to do what they always do…"

Ruby then looked at the ground with an increasingly sad expression. Not wanting to see a sad Ruby, he decided to spare her having to retell something too painful for her heart. Although he didn't know the details of her death, it was safe to assume that it wasn't a good thing to talk about, nor was it even necessary.

"Hey, just tell me what's important alright?" spoke Konrad in a soft tone.

He put his hand on her equine shoulder and she looked back at him, with comforted look. Taking his hand off, he saw her express slight disappointment, but she continued,

"Thanks Konrad. Anyway, I was able to escape, thanks to my mom. She had held them off of Apple Bloom allowing her to escape from Sunny Town, which is where _they _reside."

"Sunny Town? Doesn't sound very sunny to me."

"It used to be…Well, after I escaped, I ran to catch up to Apple Bloom, only to arrive to the sound of the…weapon you used earlier."

"Ahh, so that _was_ you watching me earlier."

"Yeah…but that's not important."

"_Uh huh, so you were spying on me."_

"Where was I? Oh yes, when I got to the bridge, I saw the Blood Hooves you shot, and I saw you looking around on the bridge. At the time I didn't know what happened and I was worried for Apple Bloom. Then I saw you jump off for no reason, only to see you bring her up out of the water. That was a very _brave_ thing of you."

Ruby then got a little bit closer to Konrad…again, just as she had before she backed up. Konrad then just accepted the fact that she was going keep doing this until he made a move on her.

"_Not going to happen anytime sweetheart, though your flattering me a lot."_

"_You like it Konrad, for you're all about the mares."_

"_I'm all about Princess…SHUT IT!"_

Trying to down play her heroic image of him, he shrugged and said,

"Had to do something, no way I'm going to let a girl die. You were saying?"

"Yes… after I saw you come out of the water with Apple Bloom, Princess…Luna…arrived and I observed the 'conversation' you had with her. I don't understand why she talks that loud."

Konrad immediately knew what she was talking about. Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot voice was really something. It was one thing to see it on the show, but it was entirely something else when you experienced it firsthand.

"Well, if it means anything to you, she doesn't always talk like that. At least with the time that I've spent with her."

Konrad then noticed her smile go to a serious neutral tone, and she did it when he mentioned about spending time with Luna.

"_Heh, u jelly Ruby?"_

"_Don't tempt fate with jelly Konrad, you might get in to a pretty stick situation."_

"_Heh, only Ruby is the one who appears to be jelly, I doubt Luna will be the same way."_

"Indeed…well, after you started to make your way down the river, I tried to get her attention and show her that I wasn't a Blood Hoof. But my eyes…didn't exactly help my situation."

"I know what you mean, I was really startled when I first saw you earlier…sorry for pointing my weapon at you."

"Like I said Konrad, it's my fault for scaring you."

"But that doesn't make it right, and I really mean it Ruby."

Her smile change from the creepy one to a smile of a simple heart felt 'thank you'.

"After she shouted to me in that same…voice…she shot a lot of magic attacks at me…they really hurt for sure."

"And you survived? I saw her hit a Blood Hoof with one and it's head flew off! How did you…"

"Heh, I'm already dead Konrad…just cursed to live as a ghost that can feel pain, though it's nice to be around somepony that can make you feel well…sorry I'm getting sidetracked."

Ruby's face slightly blushed, which Konrad found cute much to his annoyance before she continued speaking.

"I tried to convince her that I didn't mean any harm at all, and while I was avoiding her magic attacks I accidently said that I…only wanted to show her friendship."

And now Konrad understood what she meant by that. It was the same phrase that the Blood Hoof leader said to Luna an him while they were ambushed. It was a very scary situation for both of them, and even more so for Luna considering she almost was murdered by them.

"Ahhh…I know what you mean Ruby. We were ambushed by them shortly after I found Luna. They boxed us in with trees blocking our path and he said the same thing to us.

"He? Oh, you must mean Blood Clop."

Raising an eyebrow, Konrad inquired when he heard the Blood Hoof leader's name,

"Blood Clop? Are you serious? Don't tell that's a normal name for a…"

"Blood Hoof? Unfortunately, your right. It IS normal for these cursed freaks. And you probably don't know this, but he really doesn't like you at all."

That confused Konrad, he didn't even know who the hell this particular blood hoof was or what he did to piss it off so damn much. The glare that Blood Clop had given him genuinely freaked him out unlike the others had. The Deviant Art pictures he had seen of the Blood Hooves clearly didn't do him justice as to how damn creepy this bastard was. And to top it all off, this bastard was a completely new OC, a pony that neither he nor anyone with his level of knowledge knew about.

"_Great, I got a nemesis, how fucking wonderful for me!"_

"And he doesn't like me because?"

"You shot off his Marefriend's hooves. And her name is Crimson Tail."

Konrad chuckled when he heard the name, for Ruby was talking about th creepy female blood hoof that jumped on his truck. Apparently, even as a Blood Hoof, their names resembled or meant something, similar to Bon Bon, aka candy and what not. And he was mad because he shot up his piece of ass, which was something he would have to remember later.

"I know who you're talking about now. She jumped in the front of the truck, and I actually tried to shot her head, but I somehow only hit her hooves. Well, driving off road and shooting at the same time is hard, because well…just look at what happened."

Konrad pointed to the truck that was partially submerged but Ruby only looked at his face. Konrad felt angry that his truck was jacked up and his easy escape plan went to shit. The as if Ruby could sense his feelings, she spoke to him and said in a soft tone,

"I'm sorry that your plan didn't work out but I'm glad that you made it safely. If it weren't for you, Apple Bloom might not have made it, despite my mother and I helping her."

Ruby did have a point about that; if he didn't crash, he would not have been at the ruins to save Apple Bloom.

"Well to shorten my story-"

"_Too Late"_

"-Luna went berserk and hit me with a very powerful magic burst. After flying back for a good distance, I came back to the bridge only to find it cut. I can forgive her for being scared but…"

"Okay Ruby, I understand. When we get to the other side of the river, I'll make sure she won't do it again."

"You promise?" replied Ruby who was winking effeminately…again.

"I promise to protect you from the big bad princess Ruby. You have nothing to fear." Said Konrad attempting to act like a cheesy Knight by pointing an imaginary sword into no particular direction.

Ruby giggled a little bit and said,

"Glad to know…"

Realizing that Luna would be on the other side of the river by now, Konrad walked past Ruby in an attempt to get some space. Of course she immediately walked up beside him, still being very close.

"_I swear I'm going to have to swat her off me like a fly if she continues to do this."_

"_Oh brony, you wouldn't want to swat away a potential hot piece of flank now would you? Or s I the fact that a grey coat just isn't your color? You're starting to act like Rarity."_

"_Shut the fuck up. It's bad enough I got to deal with you, worse that I got to put up stalker Ruby here."_

Konrad made his way towards the truck where Apple Bloom, after making such a mess out of a simple task, had finally cleaned up the back of the truck. She had a smile on her face and did the Rainbow Dash salute. Konrad still just could not get a enough of Apple Bloom's cuteness but still the fact that she disobeyed him was something that greatly nagged him. In the interest of moving forward, he returned her salute like the good old fashioned American way.

Both Ruby and Apple Bloom giggled at his salute, and he just smirked at the funny moment.

"Well, Apple Bloom I see you got the supplies gathered, are you ready to get out of here?" asked Konrad

"You're darn right Ah am!" said Apple Bloom.

"_Eeyup, you're a spitfire alright."_

"That's what I want to hear."

Konrad grabbed the green bag and opened the inside to see if she correctly gathered what he originally intended before Ruby's arrival. And what he was impressed that she actually got everything in there, as the Med kit, MRE's, and his towel was in there. He pulling out his IPod, he gently wrapped it around the towel, and sealed the rubber bag effectively making it water proof. Konrad also took the opportunity to look at the ammo crates. Some of the packet wrappers were loose and some of the cartridges were scattered about, but they were in the case instead of the floor.

"_Better than nothing I suppose, I better make sure the Makarov is loaded."_

Konrad then set the bag aside and pulled out his still empty Makarov. Taking a newly loaded magazine, he inserted it into the pistol and locked the slide forward before setting into safe. Both Ruby and Apple Bloom just watching in awe as at his fluid motion loading the pistol, something both had never seen up close. Apple Bloom, being the more curious of th CMC bunch piped up and asked him.

"Konrad, what's that you got there?"

"_Great, now I have to give her the guns are for adult's speech. Better do it now than later I suppose."_

"This is a weapon Apple Bloom. It's what I used on those Blood hooves that tried to kill you. I have others that I left with Princess Luna."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ruby's cringe up at the mention of Princess Luna with the rest of his arsenal. Even though she was technically invincible, she could still get fucked up, and gun shots definitely would hurt like hell.

"How does it work? Can Ah I see it?"

"NO!" shouted Konrad.

Apple Bloom's ears lowered and she backed up a bit when he yelled. Konrad didn't want to do that but he needed to stop her curiosity right there or else something worse than Blood Hooves could happen.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that Apple Bloom, but I need you to realize that this is NOT a toy by any means. This is a human weapon that was meant to kill in self-defense. Where I am from, we use these to defend ourselves, mostly because we don't have magic at our disposal. And when this is used, the bullet or 'arrow' it shoots, can't be recalled when the trigger is pulled. I don't want to see you get hurt at all Apple Bloom. I hope you can understand that."

And with that being said, Apple Bloom walked back to him and showed some incredible maturity that he wouldn't have expected from her in the show.

"Okay, Konrad. Ah understand and Ah promise not to play with it or touch it."

Konrad looked at her eyes and as far as he could tell, she really meant it too.

"_If only I could teach you how to shoot properly Apple Bloom, if only."_

"Good, because if something happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself, and I'm sure Big Mac and Apple Jack might have something to say about that right?"

"You got that right Konrad, Ah couldn't imagine what they'd to do you."

"Neither do I, now ladies…let's get the hay out of here."

Both Ruby and Apple Bloom nodded and he motioned them to follow him to the river bed.

"_Well, I'm glad I was able to stop that. Now to get these girls across the river."_

Little did Konrad know that getting a filly and ghost mare across the river was going to be more than he could handle.

* * *

Mitta was still inside Roneo's house and wished that she had her hooves back. It was comforting to her knowing that Ruby had forgiven her of the past, but she needed to do more for her daughter. No longer was she just going to stand aside like last time, and let the same thing happen her daughter, just like it had the first time and the following cycles of the past. Plus, she had to make sure that Apple Bloom wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"_I can't just sit here and do nothing, but what can I do? I can't even walk!"_

The room was very dark, but being undead and living in darkness was something she was used to. Roneo had gathered a bunch of empty crates in a stupid maze boxing her in. Roneo, for some unknown reason, loved to make a maze in his house every now and then. Mitta could only guess that it was his way of trying to train as a sprinter, or something. If she had her hooves, the crates would have been out of the way in no time, but she did not.

There was one thing that did play to her advantage though, Roneo's house had holes in the wall where she was and she could peer outside looking at the activity. There were a lot of Blood Hooves gathered about around the party table and none of them appeared to be happy at all. She could hear some of them complain,

"Why are we awake? I'm still tired." said Mare Blood Hoof.

"I don't know. At least I got some punch." Replied a younger Blood Hoof Stallion.

"Yeah same here guys, I think it has something to do with Ruby."

"RUBY!" said four other Blood Hooves that Mitta couldn't make out nor even cared to recognize.

She then heard several gasps and 'Oh noes!' being said outside at the prospect of her daughter ruining their party.

"_That's my girl. Bring fear into their hearts! They deserve it…" _said Mitta with look of satisfaction on her face.

Every year her daughter made numerous attempts to make life difficult for the Sunny Towners. For a while, she actually did a good job causing quite a Ruckus such as knocking their party table down, bucking them while they danced out of nowhere, and flat out anything that would disrupt their stupid party. And there was nothing they could do about it, as the curse prevented them from leaving the town.

None of them wanted to leave really, as Sunny Town had always been very reclusive and isolated to begin with, seeing little to no visitors ever. It would make sense that the curse would bound them to the town. But not Ruby, for she was an innocent, and was free to roam about Everfree Forest, giving her free range to sabotage the party at her whim, while the rest of them could do nothing.

Then Grey Hoof, ever so sinister and obsessed with his damn party, realized that he could bring others into the curse. It first happened when the Blood Hoof known as Blood Clop wandered into Sunny Town during one of the cycles. He was a young stallion just exploring through the forest, having not the faintest clue what he was getting into. Apparently, he loved parties, and it was understandable, almost everypony she knew liked to have fun and be with friends. It was something that was almost in the hearts of every Equestrian now that she thought about it, even to ponies that were reclusive.

Mitta couldn't even remember what he looked like so long ago or even what his name was, but she remembered when Grey Hoof and the others cornered him. He had begged for mercy and started to cry just like her daughter Ruby did. She thought she was doing the right thing by keeping him in Sunny Town, for he had the mark and needed to be protected from it, as Grey Hoof put it. The memory of her daughter getting the mark was something none of them understood at the time, only the painful memories that Grey Hoof had.

And that was the beginning of the Blood Hooves. They not only had the 'gift' that Grey Hoof gave them, but they had the ability to roam the forest just like Ruby did, due to the fact that they weren't part of the even that would doom all of Sunny Town. At first it was just Blood Clop, but more visitor's showed up, and then more and more, until a miniature army of Blood Hooves became at his disposal, all pony heck bent on spreading the gift and stopping her daughter, whom they still blamed for the 'mark'.

"_What Fools we were! The mark did nothing to us and my daughter died for nothing! And because of my complacency, others fell to the curse that these fools still see as a blessing. I will not stand aside like before."_

Mitta's resolve to help her daughter stop the curse was growing by the minute and seeing the young filly Apple Bloom wandering into Sunny Town had finally done it. She was just as innocent as her daughter Ruby was and there was no way this stupid party was going to continue to ruin a young filly or anypony's life for that matter. And then Mitta remembered about the human all of them talked about.

"_The human…I never would have guess that the old stories I told Ruby were true. Then again, what pony could have seen the myth of the Blood Hooves come to life as well, let alone become one?"_

Mitta then remembered the good memories she had with Ruby when she was nothing more than a very young little foal and filly. She would read to Ruby in her little bed, with stories about humans making grand inventions, the ability to do many things without magic, and stories of humans having wonderful adventures. They were her absolute favorite stories, bringing nothing but joy and happiness to her every night she went to bed.

"_My Ruby…you were always curious and good at finding things. And low and behold you found something that you always liked…humans. There's nothing that you can't find in this world. If only you were alive today, I wonder what else you would have found out in the world."_

And her daughter, with her special talent that Mitta now understood, had found a human. And from what she heard not just from Ruby, but from the others, that he had just the things the stories and myth said a human would have, technology. The books always said that humans could do anything they put their minds to, adapting and overcoming the odds that surrounded them despite other beings capable of killing them.

Perhaps that is what caught Ruby's attention, the ability to find a way around something that seemed impossible, to find a solution to a problem, and more importantly, an unknown possibility of existence. If Mitta was any more proud of her daughter, it was this moment. Maybe this human would find a way to end the curse, and finally stop the evil that infested this town that should not have happened to long ago. This human had already stopped six of the Blood Hooves, and that caught their attention, as well as hers.

Nopony had every stood up them or ever challenged them with this much ferocity. A two legged being with no coat, no magic, and with no natural ability to fly, by all logic would have been hunted down by a superiorly faster and more agile being. And just like that, he stopped them, proving that there was something higher than a pony, and that got them really angry.

As interesting as this human sounded like, there as something that bothered Mitta.

"_A human male…why did it have to a male human. Now my daughter has a 'thing' for him."_

That was something Ruby had never got to experience as a young mare, which was romance. It would make sense that she would one day noticed young stallions, any mare would want to have a mate. And that was something Mitta understood, for she had been like Ruby in her young mare days. When she had found a stallion that she wanted, she would pursue until him until the would be hers, a trait that had followed in the family.

It was something that Mitta's father never liked, but it was something that he had gotten over when her husband took her hoof in marriage, before…

"_No…I don't want to remember it. It's bad enough I've lost two of the most important ponies in my life. I don't want to remember any of the bad past."_

And when her husband passed away, Mitta had to be not just the mother but the protector as well, a role normally suited for stallions. And now here she was, getting all defensive of Ruby's virtues, when she was already dead. But Mitta understood that, although being technically dead, she still had feelings just like any young mare would. After suffering pain all these years, it was nice to see her smile at something.

Though, she just wished it wasn't about males, even though it was perfectly normal for her to do so, even if it was human male. Though considering the fact that the mares in the family had a history of rather…_strong urges_, she hoped Ruby would exercise good judgment.

"_I don't even know if he's capable of finding mares attractive Ruby, but if you do pursue him like us mares in the family do, you better make sure he's worth it. He certainly seems to fit the role of protector alright, something I failed to so long ago…"_

Mitta then lowered her head in shame at the regret of not taking care of Ruby so many years ago. Remembering how her daughter felt about this human boy, or man she should say, continued her train of thought.

" _If he is indeed worth your heart then don't let anything stand in your way. And if he doesn't worship you, or fails to see the wonderful precious Ruby you are, then…"_

And finishing her thought, by speaking out loud, her eyes turned to a really dark red,

"…HE WILL ANSWER TO ME! AND THERE'S NOTHING HIS TECHNOLOGY OR BRAIN CAN DO ABOUT THAT!"

* * *

Apple Bloom was currently in the truck trying to put the supplies that Konrad had asked her to gather up. She was excited that she would get to help Konrad and was even more excited that Konrad and Ruby were talking together over near a broken tree a few hooves away. Apple Bloom really didn't want to eaves drop on Konrad and Ruby, thinking that the two would need some space to become each other's special somepony.

"_Wow! They're already talking together alone! Ah guess getting this matchmaker cutie mark will be easy, now how do Ah get this stuff back in the case?"_

Apple Bloom was trying to put the bandage wrap and the Ammonia cloth back in the case. The bandage wrap wasn't hard to do but getting the stinky cloth back in was hard. She just couldn't stand the stench of it. At first she tried to use her teeth, but found that to be unbearable. Not giving up, she then attempted to use her hoof, picking it up and carefully trying to put it in the case.

But the effects of ammonia made her feel dizzy and Apple Bloom accidently bumped her flank into the corner of one of the wooden crates that was open. Her whole body weight slammed into it, and she exclaimed,

"OUCH! Mah flank!"

And that wasn't the end of it, for the crate that she bumped into fell off, and crashed on the truck floor.

CRASH!

The crate had landed sideways and tiny little paper wrapped packets were strewn about the floor, with some of which opened, spilling shiny looking things.

Apple Bloom looked at Both Konrad and Ruby who were looking at her with concern, no doubt making sure she was okay. The only thing Apple bloom could do at that point, was simply apologize.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Apple Bloom, ignore those packets okay? Just put the rest of the stuff in the bag." Said Konrad, as if it weren't a big deal.

"Right!" said Apple Bloom doing a pony salute.

"_Phew Ah'm glad he isn't mad, but why the hay does he not want to me to pick these shiny things up? What they hay are they?"_

Apple Bloom then turned to see Konrad and Ruby were continuing to talk again, with Ruby getting closer to Konrad. As far as she could tell, he didn't seem to mind.

"_Now Ah just love seeing those two together. Ah guess it's definitely going to work out after all. Ah hope both of them will get to come to the Nightmare night party together, and with Princess Luna nearby, it will be fun for everypony!"_

Curious to see what the tiny shiny things were, she looked on the crate and it had numbers on with some strange words.

*9 x 18 Makarov LVE Non-reloadable. Berdan Primed, Keep out of reach of children!*

"_What they hay is it talking about? Whatever, and besides Ah did make a mess and Ah ain't a baby. Ah just can't leave this as a mess."_

Apple Bloom then proceed the put the crate back to with original position and began to put the packets back into the crate. She then used her right hoof to pick some of the smaller shiny objects up one by one until they were all back into the crate.

"_Now that Ah got that thing taken care of, Ah need to finish getting everything back in that rubber bag of his. Now why does it smell to darn funny?"_

One by one, Apple Bloom put the stuff that Konrad had asked her to gather into the bag. She tried to make everything as neat as possible, but realized that it didn't really matter as he said to just put it into the bag. Apple Bloom then heard Konrad laugh at something, and saw that he had a smile on his face. Apple Bloom couldn't quite tell what he was laughing about, but it seemed that he was enjoying Ruby's company, further proof to her that he like her too.

Before Ruby went to go talk to Konrad alone, she had whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Ah think he likes you Ruby, and Ah can tell he was sorry about hitting you."

"Yeah, it was an accident and I can tell he didn't mean to hurt me, but you really think so Apple Bloom?"

"For sure! Ah can tell that he thinks you're pretty, Ah hope you become his special somepony!"

"I hope so too Apple Bloom! *girly giggling from both of them* Wish me luck!"

"Go get 'em Ruby!"

"_Ah think it would work out just fine. Well, go to get the bag off the truck somehow."_

Apple Bloom was now trying to figure out how to get the green bag of supplies off the truck. The bag was almost as big as her and a little bit more heavy due to all the stuff that was in it. But deterred Apple Bloom was not, for if she could escape zombies, then she could solve this simple puzzle. Deciding that the bag would protect everything inside, she simply decided to push it of the truck bed. It seemed simple enough, so what could possibly go wrong?

Giving it a slight pouch the bag rolled forward to the edge and fell off, only for Apple Bloom to realize that she forgot something important.

"_OH DARN! Ah forgot to close it!"_

And as the bag feel on the ground, the contents of it scattered across the ground, getting a little bit of dirt and grass on it. Konrad and Ruby turned around again to look at Apple Bloom and she just didn't have courage to look Konrad in his eyes. All she wanted to do was help him and prove that she wasn't a little baby. She had enough of that ever since Apple Jack treated her like one when Zecora came to town.

Not wasting any more time, she jumped out of the truck and began to put the contents back into the bag and saw that Ruby and Konrad were still talking together, with Ruby getting closer.

"_Don't be afraid Ruby! Go for it!"_

After mentally encouraging her friend, she continued to gather the supplies back and closed the bag tying a knot with the strange string attached to the bag. Satisfied that her work was done, she turned her head towards Konrad and Ruby. They were walking back to the truck with Ruby following close to Konrad.

"_Ruby sure does like Konrad, she really is a nice pony. Ah just hope Konrad thinks the same…what am Ah talkin' about? He does like her, or else he would have pushed her away."_

Proud that she was able to accomplish the task he assigner her with, she gave him a salute that she had seen Rainbow Dash do not too long ago. And sure enough he gave her a smile and returned a salute of his own, and that made her proud. The only difference between his salute and Rainbow Dash's was that his was 100% cooler.

"Well, Apple Bloom I see you got the supplies gathered, are you ready to get out of here?" asked Konrad

"You're darn right Ah am!" said Apple Bloom with excitement.

"That's what I want to hear."

Konrad then grabbed the bag and began to look inside, most likely to see if she did the job correctly. He smiled and pulled out a small thin black box like object. Apple Bloom had no idea what it could be but she decided that it wasn't important at the moment. Then Konrad pulled out the strange L shaped object that she had seen him hit Ruby with earlier. He pulled out of a metal stick thing that was showing the some on the tiny little metal objects she had spilled earlier, and was curious as to what they were.

"Konrad, what's that you got there?"

"This is a weapon Apple Bloom. It's what I used on those Blood hooves that tried to kill you. I have others that I left with Princess Luna."

"_So that's how he got rid of them Blood Hooves. It was loud, but…it sounds cool! Now Ah wonder if…_

"How does it work? Can Ah I see it?"

"NO!" shouted Konrad.

This was something Apple Bloom did not expect Konrad to do and she immediately became afraid of him. Seeing him angry was something that made her even more afraid of Apple Jack and Big Mac combined. Just the way his face expressed his disapproval scared her let alone the voice. Backing up from him, she was afraid that he would do something, and was afraid to make him even more angry.

"_Please don't hurt me Konrad! Ah'm sorry Ah said something bad!"_

But as sudden as his outburst was, he sighed, look again at her and said in a soft tone,

"I'm sorry for shouting like that Apple Bloom, but I need you to realize that this is NOT a toy by any means. This is a human weapon that was meant to kill in self-defense. Where I am from, we use these to defend ourselves, mostly because we don't have magic at our disposal. And when this is used, the bullet or 'arrow' it shoots, can't be recalled when the trigger is pulled. I don't want to see you get hurt at all Apple Bloom. I hope you can understand that."

In fact she did understand, and it made sense too. He didn't want her to get hurt at all and it also made sense that he didn't want her to touch those shiny things, now known as 'bullets'. He didn't do it because he was mad or angry at her, he did it because he was afraid of her getting hurt.

"_He cares about me…he really is a good feller and Ah disobeyed him. Ah won't do that again."_

Apple Bloom then walked up to Konrad, looked him in the eyes that she had done with Apple Jack and Big Mac, when they punished her, and said.

"Okay, Konrad. Ah understand and Ah promise not to play with it or touch it."

"_And Ah really mean it Konrad. Ah'm sorry."_

Konrad looked at her eyes and as far as he could tell, she really meant it too.

"Good, because if something happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself, and I'm sure Big Mac and Apple Jack might have something to say about that right?"

"You got that right Konrad, Ah couldn't imagine what they'd to do you."

"Neither do I, now ladies…let's get the hay out of here."

"_Yeah, Ah can't wait to get out of here for sure."_

Apple Bloom saw Konrad grab the bag and hold it over his shoulder, and motioned for Ruby and her to follow him. Apple Bloom pretty much expected him to lead them back to the bridge but stopped in fear when it was apparent that he intended to cross the river. With the memories of almost drowning, she stopped in fear and said to Konrad barely containing her new found fear of the water,

"Konrad…Ah can't do it…Ah just can't."

"Of course you can Apple Bloom you're not a baby remember? You do know how to swim right?"

"Ah do bbbbuttt…Ah just can't! Please let's find another way!"

Apple Bloom then gave Konrad a pleading look, trying her best to convince him not to cross the river. He lowered his head and sighed,

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom, but the bridge was cut by princess Luna shortly after you…well you know…I'm afraid there is no other way around, and we really need to get to the other side-"

"BUT AH DON'T WANT TO SWIM! AH'M AFRAID OF DYING! PLEASE LET'S GO SOMEPLACE ELSE!"

The memories of her almost dying thinking about never seeing her friends and family again were now surging back in to her head again and she was now on the verge of crying. She didn't want Konrad to think she was weak, but she just couldn't help herself. If there was something besides the Blood Hooves she was afraid of, it was drowning. Then all of a sudden Konrad dropped the bag and grabbed Apple Bloom. With a swift swing and slight yelp coming from her, she found herself grabbing onto his back and neck.

"Don't worry Apple Bloom, you won't drown and you won't have to swim. Just hold on to me tight and you'll be safe."

And all of a sudden, Apple Bloom felt the bad memories go away as she held onto Konrad, with not a worry in Equestria. He was a bit wet but warm and fell…comfy. Before he walked into the water, Ruby then said to Konrad,

"I never learned how to swim Konrad…could you possibly come back for me?"

Due to being on Konrad's back, he turned to face Ruby, and Apple Bloom saw her expression. She seemed excited about holding onto Konrad and Apple Bloom knew why; Konrad was just darn comfy, warm, and he would obviously keep her safe!

"Of course he'll carry you Ruby! This is pretty cool! Thank you Konrad!" said Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom then gave him a good back hug and relaxed her head against his closing her eyes, without a care in the world. Apple Bloom then felt Konrad move his head as he spoke and said,

"I'll be right back Ruby, please watch over the stuff real quick."

His tone made it seem that he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about carrying Ruby across, maybe it was because she would be heavier?

"_Or maybe because he is just plain nervous? Yup, that's got to be it for sure. Don't worry Konrad, she likes you, so don't be afraid!"_

The Konrad turned and made his way into the water with Apple Bloom holding on tight. She squeezed him even tighter as the water made its way up to half of her body, but was surprised that was as far as it went. For about one minute, they were crossing river together as a team, and that made Apple Bloom happy knowing he would protect her, just as he said he would. Both of them started to rise out of the water and her fear of drowning was as good as gone.

Konrad gently lowered himself to let Apple Bloom down, and she got off his back. He looked at her and said very sternly,

"Wait right here Apple Bloom, don't leave my sight okay?"

"Yes Konrad!" replied Apple Bloom giving him a Konrad salute instead of a Rainbow Dash, for his was just plain cooler.

This seemed to cheer him up a bit, as Konrad smiled and returned the salute.

Standing back up he then made his way back into the river, but stopped and looked back at her one more time.

"One more thing, Princess Luna will meet us at this spot and when she gets here, please give her a proper greeting. She's had a rough night like you Apple Bloom."

"Ah will Konrad! Ah won't run away from her like Ah did to you."

"Apple Bloom…"

"Yes Konrad?"

"You're a good filly you know that right?" said Konrad with a smile on his face.

This made Apple Bloom blush a little, and she said to Konrad,

"Thank you! Now go get Ruby! She's waiting there for you!"

Konrad then turned towards Ruby, and slowly made his way into the water, mumbling something on his way in. Apple Bloom had no idea what he said or why he seemed to not be happy, but she shrugged it off as being nervous around Ruby.

"_Aww, he's just nervous."_

Apple Bloom continued to watch Konrad as he made his way across the river. When he got to the other side, she could see both of them talking. What they were talking about she had no idea, but Apple Bloom was determined to obey Konrad's order. She then observed Konrad turn towards her direction and bend down for Ruby to jump on his back. It was funny to watch as he almost fell down, but managed to hold on to Ruby.

Konrad also picked up the bag with his right and began to carry both the bag and Ruby into the water. Seeing how he could carry both of them, Konrad seemed to be almost as strong as Big Mac.

"_Now Ah wonder how mah brother will get along with Konrad? Ah don't think Big Mac has that many friends now that I think of it."_

Apple Bloom then saw Ruby give her a smile and waved at her with her right hoof, making it very obvious she was enjoying holding onto Konrad, while he didn't seem very happy about it.

"_Like Ah thought, nervous and Ah'll be he's tired too. Holding on to both of them ain't easy Ah imagine."_

Then, Apple Bloom heard something behind her rustle in the bushes. Unsure what it was, she said to the disturbance,

"Whose there?! Ah warn you! Ah got my human friend and he'll shoot you up!"

And out of the bushes came a Blue and Green figure, holding a two long metal and wooden things, with one of the having a red thing attached to it. It was none other than…

"_Princess Luna! She's got Konrad's stuff and…she don't look too good."_

"Do not be alarmed young one, for it is us…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Apple Bloom then bowed done to her out of respect, and said,

"Hi there Princess Luna, mah name is Apple Bloom and Konrad said you would be here."

Princess Luna then paused for second and said,

"Thou art…not…afraid of us?"

"No your highness, Ah remember last year when you were here in Ponyville, and Ah had fun that you came with us. Ah can't wait to have some more fun!"

Princess Luna again didn't say anything for a second, but spoke in a completely new tone,

"We…I mean…thank you Apple Bloom. You don't know how much that means to me, please arise my subject."

Apple Bloom arose and went over to Princess Luna, who seemed genuinely glad that Apple Bloom wasn't afraid of her presence.

"_Ah guess Konrad was right. She has had a rough night like me. Ah hope he'll get both of us out of here."_

Princess Luna then asked Apple Bloom,

"I'm glad you're safe young Apple Bloom, but where is Konrad? Why would he leave you alone right here?"

Apple Bloom then smiled innocently and said,

"Oh he's just getting mah friend Ruby."

"Ruby?! Who is this Ruby you speak of?" asked Princess Luna who seemed confused.

"Oh! She's mah friend that helped me get away from them Blood Hooves earlier, and Ah also hope she becomes Konrad's special somepony. Ah think they like each other."

Apple Bloom then saw a look of shock on Princess Luna's face and noticed her pupils slightly shrank. Her right eyelid started to twitch a bit and her muzzle started to frown. Apple Bloom had no idea what was wrong with her.

Taking a deep breath, Princess Luna then asked Apple Bloom,

"Where…is…Konrad…young Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom turned and pointed Konrad out in the water making his way over to their side, holding Ruby on his back still. To Apple Bloom they seemed picture perfect together, with Ruby resting her muzzle on his neck with her eyes closed, showing not a care in the world. Konrad on the other hand, froze in the water, just as he was starting to rise out of it and had a look of…fear?

"_Now Ah wonder what the hay is wrong with Konrad? Ruby is fine, Ah'm safe, Princess Luna is here with his stuff, and we're away from the Blood Hooves. What the hay could he so darn scared about? Is he embarrassed or something? Oh well."_

Apple Bloom continued to smile at Konrad and Ruby, happy that they were coming on this side of the river with her and Princess Luna, completely unaware of the emotional shitstorm that was about to explode.

* * *

Having just witnessed how Konrad handled Apple Bloom's fear of crossing the river, Ruby's opinion of him was incredibly through the roof. He was just as caring, brave, and strong like the human heroes in her mom's stories that she remembered from so long ago when she was just a young filly. Never in her dreams would she find such a wonderful, and handsome…man. Strange how life, although bad, could still surprise you with good things. And here was probably the best thing to have ever come across her path, a human.

"_He's holding her just like the dream I had with…our daughter and son…if only that could come true."_

Ruby just continued to observe Konrad holding Apple Bloom and keeping her safe, just as she knew he would. For all these years of searching for a way to end the curse that those bastards had brought upon her and their victims, she had finally found the perfect solution. If she was ever glad for her talent, it was now and wondered if her mother felt the same way.

"_Mom…I will end the curse and I will come back for you…I just wonder if he'll be willing to go the extra distance."_

Ruby noticed that Konrad and Apple Bloom had made it to the other side of the river. He gently lowered himself to allow the filly to get off and she no longer had the look of fear on her face. This was further proof that he was good with children and further proof that Konrad was worth the effort for her heart. She decided right then and there that she was going to pursue him and relentlessly plow out any potential competition.

"_I hope that Princess Luna doesn't actually see him that way…huh, 'my' Knight…yeah right."_

Trying her best to ignore the thought of Princess Luna as a rival, she continued to watch Konrad as he gave Apple Bloom a salute. They continued to talk about something, but Ruby could only hear their voices, not their conversation. Konrad then turned towards her and she couldn't but help smile at him. He didn't seem to notice her just yet as he turned to say something to Apple Bloom. The look on her face was just the sweetest innocent look she had ever seen on Apple Bloom, no doubt Konrad gave her words of encouragement.

"_You're so good with young ones Konrad, just like my dream."_

Konrad then made his way into the water and slowly but surely made it to her side of the river. As he got closer to her, she noticed that he didn't seem to be happy. Was it something she did? Or was it that he was just tired? Not sure what to do, she did her best make him feel comfortable and asked,

"Are you okay Konrad? You don't look so pleased."

Making eye contact with her, rubbed his mane a bit and replied,

"Just nervous about how Princess Luna will react, considering about the incident you told me. Apple Bloom doesn't know about it and I don't want her to see something she doesn't need to."

"I understand Konrad, and as much as I'm…not fond of Princess Luna, I'm willing to give the Princess the benefit of the doubt. I do after all need her help getting some support to end the curse of those…those…"

"Blood Hooves?" asked Konrad.

"Those bastards! How could they just do all that? Just because of my cutie mark!"

"Cutie mark?"

Ruby motioned to one of her flanks and saw that he was looking straight at it. He raised an eye brow and said,

"Heh, I didn't notice that before."

"You didn't…How could you not see it?! If mean it was quite obvious…your just messing with me aren't you?"

Konrad then chuckled a bit before continuing,

"Yeah a little, though I don't know what a cutie mark is. Luna had one but she didn't tell me anything about it at all."

"_Ugh, stop mentioning her Konrad! Pay attention to me! How obvious do I have to make myself? I'll give you anything you want, at any time!...Wow…I…where did that come from? I know I like him but…wow."_

"Are you alright Ruby?"

Doing her best to recover from an unexpected and rather _strong_ _desire_ for him, she did the best to brush it off and continued speaking to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I'll give you a quick rundown, a cutie mark is when a pony finds his or her own special talent. The mark appears due to natural magic, whether a pony can use it or not. My special talent is finding things, whether they are objects, solutions or…something 'nice'…"

Ruby couldn't but help look at Konrad's human build, his arms were nice, so were his blue eyes, and…

"_Snap out if it Ruby! This isn't the time or the place."_

Shaking her head a bit she refocused on Konrad who appeared confused or uncomfortable at best.

"Well then…" said Konrad clopping his hands together," I guess we shouldn't keep Apple Bloom waiting then…"

"R-right."

Konrad turned facing towards Apple Bloom and lowered his body, showing the outline his nice shaped flanks that Ruby just couldn't resist to watch.

"_What is happening to me? I know I'm attracted to him but…this is something else. I've never felt…this way before…we'll better not keep him waiting."_

Doing her best to not jump on him too hard, she wrapped her legs around him. Her hind legs were wrapped around his waist, with her front legs over his shoulders. The feeling of his body was purely…awesome! After hearing all the stories about humans, she was actually holding onto one! As far she knew, she was the first pony aside from Apple Bloom to be holding one.

He was everything she expected one to be, after hearing all the wonderful adventurous stories her mother used to read when she was a filly. Strong, brave, caring, noble, and…exotic; she felt kind of like a pervert or a deviant for even thinking of finding another species attractive, as it never, _ever_ happened during her entire life in Sunny Town when she was alive. But then again, to heck with those evil bastards, she was going to for something better and wonderful not for anypony else, but for her.

She was going to take a chance with a human, and he was certainly what she expected. She wasn't lying when she said she never learned how to swim, as nopony in Sunny town every had any use to go to the river in the old days. The well in Sunny Town had served their needs enough until…

"_Sunny Town is dead to me! They lost my friendship when they murdered me. If they were true friends, they would have exhausted all options before resorting to what they did, and they have no excuse for what they did afterwards!"_

Ruby then blanked out the memories of her past out, only remembering the good ones, such as: her mother tucking her in at night, getting delicious cake when she wasn't supposed to, and the bed time stories of humans and their wondrous glory. And out of all the bad things in her life, a human…a bucking human that she found from out of nowhere, was her in her presence and he was a very…very hot one at that.

Ruby then felt Konrad lean sideways as he went to pick up the bag with his right hand while she still held onto him. He made a slight grunt while he leaned to grab the bag, and Ruby asked,

"Are you okay? I'm not too heavy for you am I?"

Ruby was worried a bit that he wouldn't be able to carry her across the river, but that concern was quickly laid to rest.

"No, I'm just a bit worn out that's all. Your lighter than-"

"_Don't say it Konrad."_

"-Princess Luna, so your weight doesn't bother me."

That made her feel a little bit better about herself, knowing that she was lighter than Luna and more importantly that she wasn't a burden on his back. His body was just plain nice, and firm and she readjusted herself in his back once more. Konrad, holding the bag in his hand, made his way into the water taking her with him. Ruby was so full of excitement of getting to hold onto Konrad, and waved at Apple Bloom across the river, squealing in excitement.

"_This is so great! I got the solution to the curse right here, wrapping my legs around his nice…firm…body."_

Ruby then began to relax her head on his shoulder, resting her muzzle on his neck. Despite it being a little bit sweaty, she couldn't but help find it intoxicatingly attractive. His neck was indeed warm, and comfortable…pony heck, his whole body was warm. Adjusting herself again on his back, she suddenly found herself relaxing a bit more…differently.

There was something nice about him, his touch, his care, and his personality that was making her feel different somehow. Ruby found out that she was beginning to rub herself against him more and more as they continued moving in the river, and she was starting to also feel a warmth in her under region that she never felt before. Having never experienced this sensation, she continued to do it…again and again very slowly, with Konrad not commenting about it at all.

"_Oh Konrad…this is pure pony heaven for me…take your time…ohhh…wow…"_

The sensation around her under region was beginning to feel much better and stronger, with warmth becoming more apparent. Ruby then buried her muzzle close to his neck, enjoying his touch as she began to rub her lower body against his back more and more. This was just nothing but pure pony heaven for her, and Ruby wished that he would do something in return too.

"_Wow…this is soooo great! I've never felt this sensation before…oh Konrad!"_

Ruby then felt Konrad stop all of a sudden and had no idea why, as they were still in the water. Perhaps we has stuck or need to take a breath? Ruby continued to rub her lower body against him, as well as rub her muzzle on his neck some more. Ruby then opened her eyes after a few seconds of wondering why he still wasn't moving.

And when she did, Ruby saw the sight of a very…very angry Princess Luna, with her eyes glaring like ice cold knives. Princess Luna's muzzle also looked like she was growling with no noise coming out, but if she did, it would most likely sound like a bloody thirsty wolf, with her teeth clenching greatly. And it finally hit Ruby why she was so mad, as if it were almost natural to spot the reason.

Ruby indeed had a rival mare, and Princess Luna did see Konrad as 'her' Knight. To make matters worse, she had all of Konrad's weaponry and accessories on her giving her a more frightening image. Having suffered death and the reenacting her death by the Blood Hooves, and her former friends at Sunny Town, she got the resolve to stand firm against this rival. Ruby then locked eyes with Princess Luna and gave her smirk before burying her muzzle back on his neck.

"_He's __**MINE**__ Luna! And if you want to break me away from him, then you'll just have to come do it yourself! And…u jelly?"_

And so it started, a battle for the affection of one man between two mares, and Ruby had made the first strike. Ruby had no idea that she wasn't making anything easier for Konrad, as she once again got one last rub against him, enjoying the awesome feeling of his strong back against her rather…warm under mare region.

* * *

Konrad had made it back to Ruby's side of the river after dropping off Apple Bloom, and felt relieved that she was safe on the other side away from the Blood Hooves. But that was where the good news ended, for he was again alone with Ruby.

"_Oh lord, stalker Ruby…at least she hasn't tried to flat out fuck me in front of Apple Bloom."_

"_Not yet at least."_

As soon as Konrad's conscious said it, he began to fear that Ruby might just do such a thing. Sure he felt bad that she was murdered by her friends, and it made sense that she might have never got to experience love and what not, but…

"_Well, she is kind of a cute OC pony, with a nice set of flanks…what the hell am I thinking? I don't want her, I want Princess Luna! She's really hot!" _

"_What was that Konrad? Could you say that again?"_

Now Konrad had caught himself thinking about Princess Luna her finely shaped pony body and mentally kicking himself for thinking such a thing. He was after all not a brony…at least he thought he was. Trying his best to keep to the task at hand, he then looked at Ruby who had the same smile on her face…as always.

"_Yeah, I'll bet you'll be glad to get a hold of me alright. I would have expected this from Lyra Heartstrings"_

* * *

Lyra was still relaxing in her deep sleep when it happened. She heard a voice, but it wasn't just any voice, it was the voice of a human!

"A HUMAN IS IN MY ROOM! YEEAAH!" shouted Lyra.

Opening her eyes and propping herself up like a human, as if it were natural to her, she began to scan her room looking for the source of the human voice. Seeing nothing in her room, she huffed in disappointment that there wasn't a human nearby. Using her hoof to move her sleep shuffled mane out of her eyes, Lyra then spoke to herself,

"Pony Feathers! I cause have totally sworn that I heard a human call my name! And not just any human…a man to be exact …"

Then there was a rather angry knock on her bedroom door, and Lyra immediately knew who it was. Getting out of bed, with her white human like socks on each over her hooves, she made her way to her bedroom door. Sighing in anticipation of the scolding she was about to receive, she opened the door with her left hoof instead of using her magic…like a human. As the door was opened, a rather upset Earth Pony with a messy mane, like Lyra's, was staring at her, with an annoyed look on her face.

"_Oh great…I ticked off my roommate. Bon Bon's already annoyed with me, and this isn't exactly helping me."_

'Lyra! As much as I respect your…_hobby, _could you possibly keep the shouting of 'hu-mans' to yourself? I was trying to sleep!"

Lowering her ears in embarrassment, Lyra gave Bon Bon her best 'I'm sorry' look and said,

"My bad Bon Bon, I had a really, really good dream."

Huffing in annoyance Bon Bon then asked,

"Let me guess, it was the one with your human hero Blue Nightwalker and he took you to the Heck Star, or was it the one with Tombiana Hands and the Last Handsade?"

Getting excited about her best friend talking about humans, she began to correct her guessing and more importantly her pronunciation of her favorite word 'Human'.

"Actually it's pronounced 'Humans' not 'Hu-mans', and it was actually a new dream. It was about a wonderful man, fighting Blood Hooves and taking care of a vulnerable mare…like me…"

Lowering her head in embarrassment, she gave a tiny chuckle and Bon Bon simply face hoofed and said,

"Lyra, I really do think you have an obsession with these made up beings. You really should get out more often and take a nice vacation to Las Pegasus or something."

"Well…maybe your right. I haven't been playing my instrument a lately, and I should probably get back to my music. Sorry for waking you up Bon Bon."

Taking her hoof off her face, Bon Bon said,

"Okay. Just…"

Lyra noticed Bon Bon was looking at her hooves and saw her custom made human socks awkwardly ruffled. Bon Bon then looked at her and asked,

"Uhh…what are those?"

"They're my socks and not just any kind of socks-"

"Human socks?"

Shaking her head nervously, Lyra gave a weak giggle and could feel her face blush a bit. Most ponies only wore socks at night to keep their hooves warm, but Lyra's human socks were just plain silly. They were just plain white human socks, with the long cuts wilting down and bunching up. They didn't fit right, nor were they very Equestrian at all, but hey were hers and hers alone.

"Uhhh…Lyra we need to have a talk. I think you have a problem." Said Bon Bon in a worried tone.

Lyra was now starting to get upset that her best friend since school, was starting to think she was crazy. How could that even be true? Her hobby wasn't hurting anypony, nor was it really affecting her income as a professional Lyre player. In fact, she had come up with some really nice tunes based off of her human dreams, and fantasies, the bits she brought in help not just her but both of them as well.

Not wanting to have her fandom getting bashed unjustly, she then proceeded to tell her friend,

"I don't have a problem Bon Bon! This fandom of mine has inspired me to become a better Lyre player and these human dreams and fantasies I have make me happy. Can't you see that? I'm not hurting anypony at all, so what's the big deal?"

"You're acting socially awkward and sometimes you don't even leave your room at all! I'm just worried that you might be taking the mythological beings way too seriously. You need to go out more often, find yourself a nice stallion, and-"

Bon Bon didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as an angry Lyra slammed the door shut right on her face. Shouting behind the door,

"YOU CAN GO FIND YOURSELF A STALLION IF YOU WANT TO! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM AND I'M NOT GIVING UP MY FANDOM! MARK MY WORDS BON BON, HUMANS EXIST AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU AND ALL OF EQUESTRIA THAT YOU'RE WRONG! HATERS GONNA HATE! YOUR JUST JELLY!"

Then there was silence from the other side of the door. After a minute a set of set hooves could be heard stepping way.

"_Thanks Celestia she's gone! I didn't want to do that but seriously my hobby is not hurting anypony. Can't she and the other's see that I'm happy? There all just jelly, everypony is!"_

And with that last thought, she made her way back to her bed looking at the desk that had all of the wonderful drawing of humans, some of which she made herself, while the others were reproductions bought from the Canterlot Art Store.

"_I know that humans exist. They just have too."_

Lyra then made her way in to her bed and easily fell asleep, with her hooves all comfortable and toasty warm from her human styled socks.

"_Humans…they are real. Now let's see If I get the same dream again…with that hot man…what was his name?" _thought Lyra as she began to snore.

"Are you okay Konrad? You don't look so pleased."

Making eye contact with her, her rubbed his hair or what little hair he had, due to the military cut, a little bit. The fact that this whole night was seriously fucked up, didn't make things easy on him at all.

"_Your damn right I'm no pleased, I got so much shit to worry about."_

"Just nervous about how Princess Luna will react, considering about the incident you told me. Apple Bloom doesn't know about it and I don't want her to see something she doesn't need to."

That was an understatement for sure, because he was very much aware of Princess Luna's angry temper from the show, and that was just the canon version of Luna. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the creepy pasta version would be like, much less her magic powers if she went all uber power on Ruby that she claimed Luna did.

"I understand Konrad, and as much as I'm…not fond of Princess Luna, I'm willing to give the Princess the benefit of the doubt. I do after all need her help getting some support to end the curse of those…those…"

"Blood Hooves?" asked Konrad.

"Those bastards! How could they just do all that? Just because of my cutie mark!"

"_Oh God, here come the frustrations!"_

"_You try being murdered Konrad. I'm sure you wouldn't like it, now pay attention and try to calm her down._

"_Fine, I guess I can use some humor. I have to pretend to be ignorant though."_

Taking this opportunity to hear about Ruby's cutie mark and to learn more about the strange universe he was in, he pretended to be confused as to what a cutie mark was.

"Cutie mark?"

Ruby motioned to one of her flanks and it was actually the first time he got to take good look at her too. Her flank was nicely shaped, more so that what he had seen on the show. It was really strange seeing a cartoon in real life and how they followed a lot of things right down to the detail. Her coat just like Luna's and Apple Bloom's was so flush and even, that he couldn't even see the stands of coat hair unless he actively moved his fingers through it.

Her cutie mark was the same as he had seen it on Deviant Art, and it looked like it was naturally part of her coat hairs too. Konrad couldn't but help look at her pony legs and looked at her nicely shaped flank one more time.

"_Oh so brony so little time, you need to get back over to Apple Bloom remember Konrad?"_

He raised an eye brow and said,

"Heh, I didn't notice that before."

"You didn't…How could you not see it?! If mean it was quite obvious…your just messing with me aren't you?"

That made Konrad lulz, for she almost started to act like Tali'Zorah there for a minute. Tali was one of his favorite romance interest in the game, and the fact that she started to tact like her a bit kind of…well…

"_Nope…just nope… not a brony, not a horse lover la la la woohoo!" _

"_Denying what you are is just going to make things worse for you Konrad." _said Ian.

"_I'll call bullshit on that one."_

"_You asked for it…brony"_

Shrugging off what his conscious said, he chuckled a bit and said,

"Yeah a little, though I don't know what a cutie mark is. Luna had one but she didn't tell me anything about it at all."

Konrad noticed that Ruby instantly became annoyed when he mentioned Princess Luna. It was very apparent that she was jelly of Luna…very jelly indeed.

"_I'm not even dating Luna Ruby, and I don't think she even sees me that way. Though her plot sway was really…not this isn't me! I'm not a horse lover! Aghh!"_

"_With every denial you do, it's just going to get worse." _Said Ian.

"_Unless you can prove it 'conscious' then shut the fuck up!"_

"Are you alright Ruby?"

Sporting a little bit of embarrassment on her face, she continued with her explanation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I'll give you a quick rundown, a cutie mark is when a pony finds his or her own special talent. The mark appears due to natural magic, whether a pony can use it or not. My special talent is finding things, whether they are objects, solutions or…something 'nice'…"

And then Konrad noticed her extremely obvious action of Ruby checking him out, and Konrad was really at a loss for words. Most of the girls he knew back home were never so forthcoming about their crushes on him, most likely using subtle clues to avoid rejection or embarrassment. And it pissed Konrad off whenever he found out what they actually felt about him whenever his family had to move to another place, only for him to find out about it when his friends told him over the phone.

"_So much missed opportunities…" _thought Konrad, remembering past girls of his youth.

"_You got one right in front of you Konrad. She's making it very clear." _Said his conscious.

"_I know…too bad she's a pony."_

"_That's is Konrad, you go against my advice and you'll pay for it!"_

"_Psh, yeah right."_

Not wanting to keep Apple Bloom waiting, and more importantly to break the obvious check out of his body from Ruby, he clapped his hands together and said,

"Well then…I guess we shouldn't keep Apple Bloom waiting then…"

"R-right." Replied Ruby.

"_Okay, she is really acting like Tali for sure, don't know why though."_

Konrad was surprised that his conscious didn't say anything, no doubt pissed about his brony and horse loving denial. This didn't mean anything to Konrad, as he now had three ponies to take care of. He turned towards Apple Bloom's direction and he could see the smile on her face from his side of the river. If he wasn't going to have to carry an overly excited mare on his back then he would have smiled back.

Lowering his back, he then expected Ruby to jump on his back. And jump on his back she did, and very excitedly too. Her weight was, unsurprisingly lighter than Princess Luna's, though he wasn't sure if it was because she was just slightly taller or if it was because he had his gear and his weapons on. Her front legs were over his shoulders like one would do if they were human, and her hind legs were around his waist. In fact, her hind hooves were a little bit close to his groin area…a bit too close for sure.

"_I guess I can't blame her, it must be difficult for a full grown pony to hold onto a human.", _Rationalized Konrad, trying to ignore the odd position of her hind hooves.

He leaned sideway to grab the chem bag with the supplies, letting out a grunt with the weight of the bag now on his right side.

"Are you okay? I'm not too heavy for you am I?" asked Ruby.

"No, I'm just a bit worn out that's all. Your lighter than Princess Luna, so your weight doesn't bother me."

"_Your hind hooves location is what bothers me Ruby."_

Not waiting for a reply, Konrad then proceeded to walk into the water, carrying Ruby on his back, with the bag in hand. He could feel Ruby wave her right hoof at Apple Bloom who just gave off her innocent Bloom face. And Ruby, while waving still, did same MLP toy squeak that she did earlier. He had no idea why this damn squeak was in the show, but it seemed to confined to the female ponies whenever they were happy or something.

This time however, he felt that it was actually cute coming from her since she started to act like Tali'Zorah.

"_And dem flanks…AGH! What am I thinking?"_

Then as the water rose up to it max height, he felt something that he totally didn't expect. Ruby had laid her muzzle on his neck, relaxing her head on his right shoulder. While that didn't necessarily seem that bad at all (it was comfortable to him actually), it was what she did next that threw him for a loop.

She adjusted herself on his back in a very odd manner, and then it got really awkward. Ruby had adjusted herself on his back in a manner that seemed like she well…basically groped him with her…mare part.

"_Did she just fucking pony hump me!? What the fuck!?"_

And Konrad's suspicions were confirmed, as Ruby began to breathe a bit more heavily on his neck, rubbing her muzzle against his neck some more, and 'adjusting'…well more like slow humping really. And if that wasn't the worst of it he started to feel something really bad. Her 'mare part' was giving off heat on his lower back, making not only weird but well...making him feel violated.

"_Holy shit! Ruby is in heat! I'm getting Ruby raped! I knew that smile of her's was too good to be true!"_

Apple Bloom was still looking in their direction and as much as it pained Konrad, he didn't want Apple Bloom to see the adult situation unfolding on the water. He wanted her to maintain her innocence as much as possible, though he remembered that he conversation with Ruby might have had something to do with it.

"_Great, she pulled a Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee on me…little sneaky Apple Bloom…"_

Konrad then slowed down a little bit, hoping that Ruby would start to cease her actions and snap back to normal. But if anything it his slowed rate of movement seemed to encourage her to continue, much to his dismay. Her breathing became much heavier, her lower body and legs began it increase with regularity and more rhythm like, and the heat emanating from her…well you already know, was getting really warm now.

"_NO NO NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO MOAR!"_

"_Konrad, because of your constant denial, this is your punishment."_

"_I'm already getting punished, or Rule 34'd by an OC you smug conscious piece of shit!"_

"_I'd suggest you pay attention Konrad…you just added more because of that remark."_

"_What? What are you…"_

And then as Konrad was getting closer to the other side of the river, he froze in horror of what he saw. It was Princess Luna and she seemed…happy! And she was talking to Apple Bloom, wearing not only his vest but carrying his guns as well. Luna's mane and tail were now seeming to shine a little bit more than earlier and he had no idea why, but it was really…

"_OMFG! Princess Luna is…so…freaking…hot! Her mane, her eyes, and the fact that she's holding my guns is so awesome!"_

Unknown to Konrad, his manhood started to get rather…hard, and this was due to the wonderful sight Princess Luna, the wonderful nightly beauty that she was. Then it went really downhill from there as Luna's face started to contort to a look of shock like Pinkie Pie's did when she snapped in S1 E25 Party of One. Konrad was starting to panic and the had a good idea why she was freaking out the way she did.

"_Apple Bloom! Don't tell me you said Ruby and I are together! GOD DAMMIT!"_

And then as if Apple Bloom couldn't make the situation any worse, she pointed him and Ruby out in the water. Luna then turned her attention to Konrad and her eyes were that of shock and disbelief. It was this situation that he wanted to avoid and he failed miserably. He could have avoided this if he hadn't wasted too much time on the other side of the river earlier, and now he was going to pay for it.

And the look on Princess Luna's face went from shock, to a look of betrayal, and…heartbreak? She lowered her head a bit expressing her sad face, just like the one when the townponies were afraid of her. It instantly all made sense in Konrad's mind what was bothering her.

"_I don't believe it…she actually likes me? As in more than friends?" _asked Konrad.

"_If you had embraced the bronyness with in you, the dark side of bronydom before you, would not have transpired." _Said his conscious in Yoda tone.

"_Go fuck yourself conscious!" _ replied Konrad.

"_You just added some more." _Was all his conscious replied._  
_

And then as if on cue, Luna face slowly turned into her angry face that she had shown on S2 E4 Luna Eclipsed. This time however, her face was just more than the still picture he saw on Google, it was more intense, fierce, and FUCKING SCARY! Konrad had never felt more afraid in his life, and he began to sweat, as Ruby was still continuing her 'Ruby time'. Then after a few more seconds, Ruby ceased and raised her head.

Konrad then saw Luna turn her head towards Ruby, and had no doubt that they were now in a stare battle, one that Fluttershy probably couldn't stomach. The tension was so damn thick, that if Konrad had his knife, he could probably cut it. And what seem like and eternity, Ruby then buried her muzzle on his neck as if shouting to Luna, _'U Jelly?'_

And Luna's response was to stare at Konrad, shining her stare of death right through him, almost as if she were saying to him, '_HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! YOUR WORDS THAT YOU SPOKE OF EARLIER WERE LIES!"_. Konrad could only give of an a sincere look of _'This isn't what it looks like, I can explain!'_

Shouting in his mind Konrad then thought to himself,

"_NO! GOD HELP ME!"_

"_God won't help you now…brony. Good luck trying to scrape up the paragon points to save your Romance interest…that is if you even want Princess Luna."_

And Konrad had to be very careful with what he was going to do next, for his chances with Luna, not to mention preventing a mare fight in front of Apple Bloom, was something he wanted to maintain. And after keeping Apple Bloom, and Luna safe, he hoped that those actions would have been enough to get him out of this situation. As of this moment, blood Hooves were his least concern, and not was this situation bad, he had no idea that the entire world of Equestria was revolving around him at this moment. The only thing he could think of at the moment was,

"_Story of the Blanks…fuck you creepy pasta!"_

* * *

You guys are going to hate my guts for this...but...CLIFFHANGER! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Don't blame me though, Discord made me do it. What do you guys think? Luna's very jelly isn't she? I made this one a bit longer, and I thought about making it a two parts but I decided that since it was going to end in a cliffhanger, it only made since to make it a big chapter for you to enjoy. I hope you guys like this story so far, and as always, work on the next chapter has started. I don't know when it will come out, so I can't give you an estimate. I know, that's evil isn't it? Let me know your thoughts! Cheers!

p.s. Special thanks to Trot C. Foxy on for the inspiration for the chapter's title.


	16. Dem Plots

The weight of Konrad's weapons and equipment was not at all pleasant for Princess Luna. What made it even more unpleasant was the fact that it was meant for humans to carry, with no thought or consideration for ponies whatsoever.

"_He still hasn't told me if there are ponies where he is from. How can he not have seen magic or even be aware of it? In fact, how the hay could a myth like him be true? None of this makes any sense." _thought Luna.

"_You still haven't told him why you are here in the forest too. When you meet him again, you should not waste any more time avoiding the big questions." _replied her voice.

"_You are right about that my conscience. I still have a lot to know about 'my' Knight. When this is all over, I will officially give him Knighthood, and make him swear fealty to me personally."_

"_You need to earn him first remember? He might need some shoving in the right direction."_

Princess Luna then hit a rock that was inconveniently concealed by the forest growth. Stumbling for a few seconds, she was able to maintain her standing. Despite the weight on Konrad's stuff, she nonetheless was able to recover and huffed out another breath. Her heart was beating and she was starting to sweat through her coat.

Luna then looked at the shoe that had made contact with the rock. There was now a small crack on her shoe and she was not at all pleased. The crystal horse shoe that she had asked for ( okay, demanded for ) had cracked when it wasn't supposed to. The shoes were custom fitted specifically for her hooves, and she had expected them to be made out of the finest crystals imported from the Crystal Empire.

"_It would appear that either a joke has been played on me or our castle quartermaster was rather cheap. I will have to have a talk with him later…after Konrad and I get out of here." _Thought Luna.

"_Don't forget the filly too."_ Replied her voice.

"_Yes…that poor filly. I hope he was able to save her. It appeared that she wasn't awake or responsive when he was holding her. I hope he will take care of her."_

"_If he can take care of you, he can take care of a filly."_

"_What's is THAT supposed to mean?!"_

Her conscience didn't answer that at all, as if to just get her riled up. Luna then continued to walk down the hill, following the same path they went through earlier. Numerous brushes and leaves brushed up against her wings, and it annoyed her that they made their way into her wings, despite Konrad's vest. There was a plus to this though, as leaves stuck to her wings she realized that she could use it as an excuse to get Konrad to clean them out again, just as he did earlier.

When this realization hit her, she decided to simply just ask him to do it again.

"_No Luna…MAKE him want to do it, don't simply order him to do it…if you know what I mean." _

"_Good advice my voice, I want to win him, not make him my slave. Though…that would be nice."_

"_Well, humans are an interesting bunch for us long lived beings. You'll have to teach him how to cope with that fact. And you'll have to accept it as well."_

Luna then lowered her head at the realization that she would most likely outlive him. It was a painful reminder that she would most likely see him age and die. It was something that she didn't want to happen, but would have to accept if she wanted to be his mate. She then wondered if the major differences between them would prevent such a love from ever occurring.

She almost felt like she was going to cry. The whole night had been one huge painful reminder of all of her mistakes in the past. She almost brought eternal darkness to world, became banished by her sister, earned fear from her subjects, and had no mate despite the longevity of her life so far. Even worse was the fact that she almost became evil against her will, at the hooves of those Blood Hooves.

They were very close to murdering her and making her just like them, evil, gross, and a plague to her subjects. It was bad enough that the spirit of Nightmare Moon tried to infest her soul again, but it was another that an evil myth tried to do the same, only in a much gory fashion. Then came Konrad, out of nowhere as if a bright shining moonlight in the darkness, extinguishing the evil before her.

He had shown no fear, laughed in their faces, and stomped on them…more like shot. And he didn't show any fear towards her too, but then again he wasn't an Equestrian, nor likely wasn't even aware the kingdom's history.

"_Or my history."_

"_You will have to tell him eventually."_

"_But what if he thinks less of me?"_

"_He did say that nopony was perfect, and you know that's true for sure."_

"_Yes…you are right. But still…"_

"_You're just going to have to take a chance with him. Like your sister said, you have to work for others' affection, and I think you got a good start on him. He was staring at your plot after all."_

Remembering that fact made Luna's confidence rise. He had shown that he was indeed attracted to her and she thought the same of him too. His bare body was something very interesting to her, and she felt a little bit like a naughty mare for thinking such things. But if it was possible for ponies to be with others outside their species, however rare, then that meant there was the possibility for it to work for her.

And if Tia had a problem with her being with a human, then she would do what she always do when they came to a disagreement….ignore her and do it anyway. Though that course of action hadn't served her well this night, it did indeed produce something good, and that was Konrad. Not only did her saver her, but he most likely saved the filly that fell into the river.

"_I really hope she is okay, because if she dies, then I'm going to bring the entire guard to burn this place to the ground."_

"_One step at a time Luna, you need to escape first."_

"_Well of course I need to escape…with him."_

The thought of Konrad was starting to make Luna feel much better, despite her physical exertion. Luna then remembered that her nightly exercises were paying off, having run around the garden doing several laps. Had she not taken the steps to remain fit, she would wind up like her sister, who had earned a little bit of weight eating donuts, a fact that she had made clear one day when returning from the Crystal Empire on official business.

And her sister Tia was not happy about that, but didn't have much of a comeback when they clashed horns so to speak. Then Princess Cadence and Tia, threw those gluttonous treats at her when she was sleeping on the train, acting as if it were a game. But Luna did get her revenge in the end and it was a wonderful victory that she had earned against her sister, for most of the time Luna would lose out to her sister.

"_I got the last laugh. Just proof that I am the better player." _thought Luna.

"_Are you sure you got the last laugh? Look at your shoe." _replied her voice.

Princess Luna raised the shoe to inspect it again, and started to put all the pieces together.

"_So…was it you Tia. I'll have to get you back now won't I?" _thought Luna.

Too be fair though, her sister was still in good shape, and an attractive mare, but Luna was sure that she had her beat in the athletic fitness. Then Luna thought of something that she didn't want to and that was worry about what Konrad would think of her sister.

"_He better not find her more attractive than me. My flanks are better than hers!"_

"_U Jelly Luna?" _replied her voice.

"_Ummm…what?"_

"_Sorry, I mean are you jealous?"_

"_Oh…no, but still, he better not come up with an flattering greeting like he did with me. I'm tired of my sister getting all the attention."_

"_Like I said, win him over and don't give him a reason to pay attention to others. You don't want any other mares stepping in on what you want right?"_

"_Of course not…he's mine, and nopony is going to take him away from me!"_

"_Easy Luna, you don't want to go into heat just yet do you?"_

The mention of going into heat was something that made her blush a bit. Even though there was nopony around, she still felt a bit embarrassed about it. The first time Luna went into heat was way before she was exiled, right around when her mother and father were still alive. It was a very awkward moment that day, and she remembered father not being very happy that her little filly was growing up.

Her mother, rest her soul, and Tia were there to help guide her through the awkward stage of early Marehood, and a reminder that she still loved her big sister, despite getting on each other's nerves every now and then. In the end, she really didn't know how her sister would react to Konrad, but expected her to be calm and mature about his presence. And as much as she enjoyed Konrad's unique behavior, she would make sure that he behaved in front of Tia. Luna did after all, want things to between humanity and pony kind to be harmonious.

"_Everything will work out I'm sure, what could wrong?" _thought Luna.

"_Anything could go wrong Luna, which is why you need to watch out for him just as he has done for you." _Replied her voice.

"_You're right about that…I just wish that he could live as long as me…wait a minute…maybe there is a way to extend his life."_

"_Your sister might not approve of it Luna."_

"_Look my strange voice, there are a lot of things my sister might be right about, but I'm not even letting her get in the way of my happiness. She was wrong for not believing Twilight Sparkle, and had paid for it when that…changeling queen…beat her in a duel. Now, I can remember that there was something the secret archives had about it…"_

"_Well, just make sure he is what you want to be with. Because if he isn't worth your heart, then you'll be stuck with him for the rest of your immortal life. Also, he would have to come to terms with not being able to go back to his home."_

This was another thing Luna had not considered, and it was another unique problem in its own. Just because she was a princess, that didn't mean she could force Konrad to stay and be with her. Although, she technically had the power to do so, it wouldn't have been true love and that was something she wanted to have from him. But Luna would not let that stand in the way, for the moments of her life's mistakes were behind her.

There was something better in front of her and she was going to go for it. She was going to do her best to win him, and she had several advantages. The first one was that she knew he found her attractive, the second was that she was the first ( as far as she knew ) mare that he had ever met, and the last one was that he seemed to like the sight of a blue moon, something she could definitely show to him every night.

"_Oh I'll give you a wondrous sight every night for the rest of your life Konrad. That is if you want me that bad." _thought Luna.

"_Make him Luna, make him want too." _replied her voice.

"_Oh I will alright, and I will get more points than him."_

"_The points don't matter you know that right?"_

"_To me they do, just as he is to me."_

Luna was now resolved to press forward and win Konrad's heart, feeling a bit much better than earlier with her headache surprisingly easing up significantly. Though, her hunger however was not.

GURGGLE!

Her stomach made a rather loud noise and as a proper princess it was something she didn't like to hear.

"_I wonder what human food is like. I'm really hungry and are humans carnivores? If he does eat meat, I hope he doesn't eat ponies." _Thought Luna.

"_Luna, if he ate ponies then he wouldn't have bothered saving you now would he?" _replied her voice.

"_I guess you're right, if he does happen to eat meat, then I will see to it that he has an alternate source of food. I have to take care of him right?"_

"_With your care, he'll be fine just as you will with him."_

"_I hope so…curses! Where the hay is the river?"_

With the weight of Konrad's equipment getting more tiresome, Luna began to get impatient in finding the river. For the most part, she was not awake from the accident that occurred earlier in the evening. It was only when they were further up that she became aware of her surroundings. And that was being carried by Konrad, and what a wonderful feeling it was.

"_He is strong to carry me and this cumbersome equipment of his, I can barely hold this enough as it is! Plus, he was rather nice and warm…"_

The thought of being held by Konrad was starting to make her feel excited. As she walked further towards the river, she began to become more excited at the thought of Konrad holding her. She only had met the man and yet she was starting to act like a filly with a crush. It seemed rather convenient that he would just show up out of nowhere, but Luna wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As Luna kept walking further she heard a young voice call out to her.

"Who's there?! Ah warn you! Ah got my human friend and he'll shoot you up!"

"_So Konrad did save her and managed to befriend the young filly? Now I definitely want him!"_

Luna then took a deep breath, excited that she was going to see Konrad again. She was also afraid the young filly would panic just as she had during Nightmare Night.

"_It's okay, just act calm and non-threatening" _

Luna then walked out into the clearing and saw the young filly standing there afraid. Speaking in her traditional voice, but softer tone,

"_I don't want to repeat what happened last year. I hope she doesn't fear me." _thought Luna.

"_Just remember Twilight Sparkle's advice and all will be fine, you really need to have more faith in your subjects." _replied Luna.

"Do not be alarmed young one, for it is us…"

Then the filly completely surprised Luna by bowing down and speaking not in a fearful tone, but rather one of…happiness?

"Hi there Princess Luna, mah name is Apple Bloom and Konrad said you would be here."

This completely surprised Luna, for she was expecting the same reaction that happened last year.

"_She isn't afraid of me?"_

"Thou art…not…afraid of us?"

The filly now known as Apple Bloom, still had her head lowered and continued speaking,

"No your highness, Ah remember last year when you were here in Ponyville, and Ah had fun that you came with us. Ah can't wait to have some more fun!"

Luna was very much surprised that Apple Bloom enjoyed her presence in Ponyville. She had assumed that most of them still feared her, but the filly's actions proved otherwise.

"_It would seem that Tia was right…they did have fun because of me."_

"_You should have more faith in your subjects. Don't keep her bowing."_

Feeling happy that one of her subjects genuinely had fun with her presence last year, and relieved that Konrad had saved her, Luna then spoke to Apple Bloom,

"We…I mean…thank you Apple Bloom. You don't know how much that means to me, please arise my subject."

Apple Bloom arose from her bowing position and happily walked her way towards Luna. The appearance of the filly was rather rough like Luna's, as she had a slight scratch on her face, a slightly wet mane, and a bow tie that was close to coming undone.

"_Those vile beings…I won't let any of them hurt another pony as long as I can help it. Now I wonder where Konrad is."_

Curious as to why Konrad left Apple Bloom alone, Luna looked at the filly and said,

"I'm glad you're safe young Apple Bloom, but where is Konrad? Why would he leave you alone right here?"

Apple Bloom merely just smiled and answered,

"Oh he's just getting mah friend Ruby."

Luna immediately became confused as to who this Ruby was, and starting to worry about who this pony she was referring to.

"_Ruby? That sounds like a mare's name."_

"Ruby?! Who is this Ruby you speak of?"

Apple Bloom did nothing more than simply answer Luna's question as if it were the best thing in all of Equestria.

"Oh! She's mah friend that helped me get away from them Blood Hooves earlier, and Ah also hope she becomes Konrad's special somepony. Ah think they like each other."

And that is what caused Luna's moon bright attitude to morph into a dark shadow of the moon. Luna seized in shock and disbelief at Apple Bloom's revelation.

"_Konrad and a mare named Ruby?! Special somepony!? It can't be true, it can't be true!"_

"_Take a deep breath Luna! There's probably more to it than what the filly is saying."_

"_You better be right, nopony will take him away from me!"_

Doing her best to remain calm, something she has always struggled to do, Luna took a deep breath and struggled to ask the main question on her mind. This wasn't easy at all for her to hear that an unknown mare was intruding on the man that she wanted.

"Where…is…Konrad…young Apple Bloom?" asked Luna with her patience being strained.

And then it got even worse for Luna, as the filly simply raise her hoof and pointed in a direction towards the river. Anxious to see where Konrad was, the sight she saw before her was absolutely horrifying, if not heartbreaking. The was Konrad walking in the water and with the very same ghost mare from earlier. And if that wasn't enough to anger her, the ghost mare now known as Ruby, was on his back.

And she was…

"_SHE IS MOUNTING HIM LIKE A MARE IN HEAT!? No…It can't be! I thought Konrad…no…"_

"_Listen Luna, you got a rival and you can't just roll over and admit defeat! You want him right?"_

"_I…yes…I do."_

"_Then go get him and show that mare your resolve! If you don't make a stand now, that mare will take him away. Show him why you are a goddess!"_

Luna's anger was now steadily increasing, with her staring Konrad straight into his eyes. She could see fear in him, something she hadn't seen this entire night that she was with him. Luna's anger was now directed at Ruby, who did nothing more than mount and muzzle Konrad as he held her.

"_Foul spirit! How dare you perform such actions in front of a young one! She must have tricked him somehow."_

At this point, Ruby ceased her sexual activity with a look of confusion. She opened her yellow eyes and noticed Luna's presence. Ruby then locked eyes with Luna's, as if studying her. Luna could feel nothing but anger at Ruby for her trying to steal her man, as she performed a wild mating act right in front of her. Luna did her best to project pure anger at Ruby, and hoped that her actions from earlier would strike fear into the Mare's heart.

"_If you this filly wasn't here and you weren't on Konrad, I would have destroyed you right here."_

But it seemed that Ruby was not afraid of Luna, most likely due to the fact that her previous attacks were ineffective. In return, Ruby just simply gave smirk at Luna, and continued to bury her muzzle on Konrad's neck. This set Luna off even more, for it was quite clear that 'Ruby' knew of Luna's intentions toward Konrad. Whether this was an instinct between mares or ghosts, Luna wasn't sure, but her anger was almost at a boiling point.

"_He is most definitely __**NOT**__ yours! You think you can just take him like that?!"_

Luna then turned her attention to Konrad, who still had the look of fear on his face. She glared at him with the look of anger still on her face, and rage still building up. Luna's feelings were now in full swing as she had emotionally attached herself to this man that, for all she knew, wanted her like she wanted him. And here he was holding the same ghost mare, letting her just come out of nowhere and start mounting him like it was nothing.

"_I thought you wanted me Konrad! You better have a good explanation why you went through all of those flirts and fondling of me, only to just let some…creepy yellow eyed bitch mount you like it's nothing."_

As if he could read her mind, his expression was one of fear but with discomfort towards Ruby's muzzling of his neck. Luna was still angry and now she was waiting for his response or really anything from him. She saw Konrad walk forward, holding Ruby on his back still, and he gave a weak smile before he spoke.

"Uhh….Hi Luna! I see you brought my stuff…thanks for that."

"_That's it?! That's all you have to say? Get that mare of your back you insensitive human! You're __**MINE**__!"_

"_U jelly?"_

"_**YES!**__**I'M VERY JELLY!**__**" **_ was all that Luna thought as Ruby continued to muzzle at his neck.

* * *

Konrad was still holding Ruby as she muzzled away at his neck completely ignoring Luna. Luna's angry face was something he could get over. The sight of Luna going angry scared the hell out of him. He was trying to figure out how to ease the situation without making it any worse, but doing that was hard when you have a Ghost in heat on your neck and a jealous Alicorn staring you down.

"_Fuck! What am I supposed to do? Come on man, think! Where the hell is the damn paragon symbol?"_

But the paragon symbol was nowhere to be seen, as his excessive renegade points had finally caught up to him. And now Konrad was forced to accept that less than awesome path, and man was it shitty for him. His conscience was nowhere, and was most likely watching the events unfold just to make Konrad suffer.

"_Well, I got to do something…here it goes."_

Taking a step forward with Ruby still on his back muzzling, he gave off a weak smile and said,

"Uhh….Hi Luna! I see you brought my stuff…thanks for that."

Luna didn't say anything or do anything other than glare with her herbivore teeth grinding and her right eye lid slightly twitched just like Pinkie's did. That creeped out Konrad and didn't ease his fear at all. Getting desperate to easy the situation, and to get the muzzling to stop, Konrad did something that was probably insensitive, but needed to be done.

He dropped Ruby like a bag of rocks.

"OOF!"

Ruby had fallen right on her pony butt and woke up out of her trance like state of mind. The feeling of having a free neck and no longer behind humped by Ruby, as is he was her bitch, was very relieving to Konrad. This seemed to please Luna a bit, but apparently not enough as she still had a very unhappy look on her face. Luna then looked at Konrad after seeing Ruby fall, as if expecting him to say something.

"What…what happened?" asked Ruby.

Konrad was going to talk, but was interrupted by Apple Bloom who was just as cheerful as ever.

"Konrad accidently dropped you Ruby, and he is warm and comfy isn't he?"

Luna raised an eye brow at Konrad with her glare still there. He could feel his face run red a bit, and it went even redder as Ruby responded in a tone that an innocent filly wouldn't notice.

"Oh yes!...He definitely was for sure." Spoke Ruby as she got up and walked to Konrad's side.

"_OH GOD RUBY! Shut up! You're not helping me at all!"_

Luna then glared daggers Ruby and Konrad saw Ruby give off her Commander Shepard smirk. The tension in the air was incredibly thick and very uncomfortable for him. The fact that Luna hadn't cracked yet was a miracle, but it was something that Konrad wasn't going to bet on staying that way. Konrad immediately walked forward to Luna, while she just continued to glare at him.

"I can tell that my stuff is heavy for you, why don't I just get that off you." Said Konrad.

Luna appeared to be on the verge of biting his fingers off, but did nothing except take his stuff off. He grabbed the vest after she finally took all of his equipment off, and put it back on. He then grabbed the AKM, and SVD slinging them over his neck and shoulder. The weight wasn't bad since guns could hump you against your will. Desperate to get Luna talking to him, he said,

"So Luna…um…"

"YES?" replied Luna.

"_Oh god! She's using her Canterlot voice. I hate not having points."_

"Are you hungry?"

Her face went from angry Luna to neutral Luna for a split second and looked at Ruby again giving her a glare.

"_Jesus! I thought women were freaking bad at being jelly, but it seems that mares are worse!"_

"Yes…we require nutrition. Thou hast sustenance available?" replied Luna turning her attention to Konrad.

"He sure does! Konrad, give her one of them pop tarts. Ah now you'll like 'em for sure!" interjected Apple Bloom.

"Pop Tarts?" asked Luna raising her eye brow at Apple Bloom.

"There the best human food Ah ever had! It tasted just like the apples mah family grows, and Konrad?"

"Yes Apple Bloom?"

"Can Ah have some more pleeasse?"

Apple Bloom then did her puppy eyes routine, and it was very unnecessary for her to do so, as he would have given her all the pop tarts in the world.

"_You never cease to 'DAWWW' me Apple Bloom."_

"Of course you can Apple Bloom. Now, why don't we just make our way towards the ruins and we'll have some food. Sounds like a plan to me, right ladies?" said Konrad, who was desperate to get the hell out of this awkward situation.

"You bet Konrad!" said Apple Bloom.

"Sounds like plan to me." Said Ruby while she attempted to get next to Konrad.

Luna on the other hand wouldn't have that and immediately got between Konrad and Ruby pushing her out of the way.

"Hmph!" grunted Ruby with an annoyed look.

"That certainly sounds like a plan indeed. When we get there, 'we' should have a talk, there's a lot of questions that I want answered. Please lead the way 'my' Knight." Said Luna getting even closer next to Konrad.

Luna simply stared at Ruby, a stare that Fluttershy herself couldn't match. Ruby simply glared back as well.

"_Oh great! Please don't break into a mare fight!"_

"Well then…follow me ladies and 'my' Princess." Said Konrad in an attempt for Luna to understand and hopefully for Ruby to get the hint as well.

And then the cold war between Luna and Ruby commenced as Ruby got in front of them, more specifically Konrad, and said,

"Oh don't worry Konrad! I'll take the lead."

And what she meant by lead was positioning her rear end in a rather suggestive view for Konrad to soak in. Konrad could hear Luna mumble something but was unable to comprehend it. If that wasn't enough, Luna slowly walked up ahead of him, and turned her head and gave him almost the same look earlier when she caught him staring at her plot. But the look she gave him this time included a sly seductive smile as if saying, "Mine is better."

Luna then got in front of Konrad as well, right next to Ruby swaying her plot seductively trying to get Konrad's attention. As much as Konrad wanted to stare, he needed to get both of them moving before this attention fight got any worse. Konrad turned to Apple Bloom, who was greatly confused at the mares' behavior.

"_Oh no. I'm not letting Apple Bloom be aware of what's going on."_

"Hey Apple Bloom." Said Konrad.

Apple Bloom turned her head towards Konrad and was still sporting a confused look from observing Luna and Ruby.

"Yes Konrad?"

"It's going to get pretty steep up ahead, would you like to ride on my back again?"

"Sure! That's sounds fun! Thank you."

"No problem."

Konrad lowered his back for Apple Bloom to get on, and he felt her gently climb on his back. It was nice felling holding Apple Bloom again, and he was even more relieved knowing that she wouldn't rape him like Ruby did.

"_Maybe rape is too harsh of a word. I am a good looking guy after all, but still…"_

Konrad straightened himself up and looked back at Luna and Ruby, who were both looking him and Apple Bloom. They both had the expression of 'DAWWW' on their faces, and that made Konrad relax for a bit.

"_Well, that wasn't as bad as what I thought it was going to be and I didn't even have to use my points or anything."_

As soon as he thought that, Luna and Ruby then looked at each other with hatred in their eyes. Luna looked at Ruby with her pony teeth clenching, while Ruby did the same with her ghostly yellow eyes. It would seem that the fight was far from over and the only did Konrad could do was hope that it wouldn't come to anything other than a staring contest.

"Umm Luna and Ruby?"

Both of them broker the stare contest and looked at Konrad, instantly smiling at him.

"_Damn! They really want me don't they? If this wasn't a really bad situation, I'd be happy, but this is starting to get ridiculous, even though it just began!"_

"Would you kindly lead the way?"

"Sure thing 'my' Knight" said Luna.

"No problem Konrad, I'll find it for you." Said Ruby.

Both of the mares in front of him glared at each other again before walking off into the direction Luna and Konrad had passed earlier. As Konrad began to walk ahead following Luna and Ruby, Apple Bloom tapped on Konrad's neck. He turned his slightly to the right where she had rested her head on and whispered,

"Konrad, why are Ruby and Princess Luna acting weird?"

"Uhh…."

"_How the hell am I supposed to come up with a good explanation about them without giving away too much details?"_

"Well, Apple Bloom…you see Luna is just a bit uncomfortable around Ruby because she is a ghost. Even though Ruby is nice, it's kinda hard become comfortable around somepony you've never seen before. Not everpony can become friends instantly."

"Awww…that's sad. Ah thought they'd become friends. Ah hope they'll get a long later."

"Me too Apple Bloom, me too." Replied Konrad.

All of them began walking ahead towards the ruins, otherwise known as Luna's former home. Konrad began to look at both Luna's and Ruby's plot, and found both to be actually…really hot.

"_Was Ian right that I'm a brony? I mean this feels odd but…I think they're both…hot."_

Then Konrad noticed Luna perform her same plot sway and immediately went into a trance of amazement. The wonderful flanks that she had were really, really nice. Ruby noticed this, and attempted to do the same, but was unable to get Konrad's attention.

"_Snap out of it Konrad! You're not a horse lover…but dem plots…agh!"_

Konrad did his best to ignore the wonderful plots in his view and was failing miserably. He couldn't but help look at Ruby's this time and noticed that her flanks were nice as well. Her orange highlighted tail certainly got his attention like a bright reflective belt or vest in the dark. Her plot was shaped a little bit differently than Luna's as hers was a bit more athletic, while Ruby's was a bit more round, but nice none the less.

"_Okay, I know they're technically not animals, but this is a bit…weird….but still…nice ass."_

Ruby was now the one who was smirking at Luna as she had gotten Konrad's attention. Luna glared even more at Ruby and attempted to get Konrad's attention again by swaying her lot even more. It worked as Konrad's attention was now fully focused on Luna's plot and it was even more hotter than he thought earlier.

"_Damn…Luna is freaking hot…this I can't ignore."_

Ruby attempted to do the same thing again but instead something else happened. Out of nowhere, she hit a rock and fell to the ground, rolling in brush and leaves. Luna slightly giggled a bit, and winked at Konrad. Apple Bloom immediately popped her head and up asked Ruby,

"Ruby! Are you okay?"

Ruby popped her head up spitting out some leaves that she had cartoonishly gathered in her mouth. Ruby then glared at Luna, who in return just waved her head dismissively as if it was her fault she fell down.

"Yes Apple Bloom…I'm okay…I just didn't see the rock that was there."

"Oh well Ah'm glad that you're okay. Well Konrad, ain't you gonna be a gentlecolt and help her up?"

"_Oh lord Apple Bloom! I don't want Ruby! Even though she's got nice ass, Luna is still best pony in my eyes."_

Konrad then walked over to Ruby still holding Apple Bloom and his weapons, he carefully leaned in to grab her hoof and pull her up. While he was pulling Ruby up, she locked eyes with him and effeminately blushed at him, as if trying to score cute points with him. And it was actually working, to his surprise.

"_Well, Ruby is cute I guess but still humping me like that isn't going to help you at all."_

Konrad had finally pulled Ruby up and began to walk back towards Luna, who was glad that he was doing so. Ruby on the other hand would not be dismissed so easily as she walked over to his side. Luna simply glared again at Ruby and got on Konrad's opposite side even closer. Ruby in turn did the same and so did Luna until it was almost like a Konrad sandwich.

"Uh ladies…you're…crushing me…can't breathe!" said Konrad as his sides were crushing him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Konrad! I didn't mean to do so. I was just so scared about the Blood Hooves."

"_Sure you were sweetheart. I know what you were up too."_

Luna backed a little bit off of Konrad, but not so much compared to Ruby. Luna them spoke to Ruby,

"Oh don't worry Ruby, he will take protect us just like he has protected 'me'."

Luna had heavily emphasized on the word 'me' and Ruby took notice of it.

"Well…that's good to know…now let me lead the way…again."

And then Ruby went ahead to get in front of Konrad in the same position as before. And of course, Luna wouldn't have that and repeated the same thing as well. Apple Bloom, who had been quite most of the time, asked Konrad.

"Are we there yet?"

"_Oh god! Are we there yet?"_

"No Apple Bloom, it's just a little bit ahead. Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough."

"Okay, Ah'm just a little bit tired and hungry that's all."

"Hey when we get there you can have all the pop tarts I got."

"Thank you!"

And then Apple Bloom simply rested her little filly head on his shoulder, hugging his back even tighter than before and made Konrad feel much better.

"_You may have gotten me into this love snafu, but dammit you're so freaking cute! I just hope I don't die on the way there from either Ruby or Luna."_

Both Ruby and Luna were gain looking at Konrad, with both of them having little hearts appearing over their heads or as least that's what it looked like to him. And surprisingly, they didn't glare at each other…that is until Apple Bloom spoke up again.

"Konrad, what's that smell coming from your back? It smells weird, and funky?"

Konrad then began smell the air around him and smelled something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was faint, salty, and a bit musky, it was the scent of…

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me! It's Ruby's…mare essence! Egad!"_

"I don't know Apple Bloom, but I'm sure the ruins aren't that far way."

Luna then began to sniff the air too searching for the scent, and when she found it, she was definitely no amused. Her eyes shrank at the realization of what it was and glared at Ruby with one of her eye lids twitching. Ruby lowered her ears in shame and reddened a little bit before Luna motioned Konrad to follow her. And obey the angry Princess he did.

"_Yup…I'm fucked…again."_

* * *

Princess Celestia was currently in her room looking at her own armor. It was the same one that she used long ago to banish the evil spirit of Nightmare Moon, the spirit that had taken advantage of Luna's jealousy, and self-esteem problem. And now nearly a 1000 years later, she was about to put it on again, but this time it was to save her from another foe.

"_You've only been back a short time my little sister, and I haven't got to spend as much time with you as I should have."_

Celestia's horn glowed with her solar colored magic hue raising the golden colored armor towards her. The armor still fit her like a horse shoe, and locked up perfectly in place. Next was her helmet, colored in the same style as her armor. Its appearance was the same as Nightmare Moon's, but with the purple gem on top, just like her crown.

"_I thought that I would never have to put this back on again, how sad that it has come to this once more."_

Princess Celestia looked herself in the mirror, and didn't like having to prepare for battle. This place was supposed to be a land of peace, not war, but it would seem that not everything would always work out the way a pony would expect them too. Princess Celestia knew this to be true ever since the day her mother and father passed away. And now the possibility of Luna being seriously hurt or even being killed by this unknown creature or these Blood Hooves, was something she couldn't bear.

Celestia lowered her head and a single tear escaped her right eye. It slowly made its way down to her muzzle before dropping on the floor. Then her sadness and fear slowly morphed into fierce determination to find her sister and to smite these vile beings from the face of Equestria. She would bring 300 of her finest Guards and search every last square hoof until Luna was found.

And if they she wasn't then…for the first time ever she would probably go into a rage that she would never have felt before. If she was found was safe, she would embrace her sister with joy and immediately bring her back to Canterlot. Hay, she would let her skip the Nightmare Night celebration if she wanted too, seeing as how it was a terrible event that drove them apart for so long. All she wanted was her little Lulu back.

"_You're not little Lulu, you're a beautiful mare who deserves to be thought as such, and you are a true Princess. I promise to listen to you from now on…just please be safe. And as for you biped creature…if she is hurt at all and she doesn't take any mercy on you, then I will show you a fate far worse than being sent to the moon."_

Princess Celestia then wiped her eye with her hoof and walked out the door, almost breaking into a trot. There was no way she was going to lose her Lulu to Blood Hooves or to some strange green creature.

"_I hope she is okay, I can't imagine what that thing is doing to her or anypony for that matter."_

* * *

_Well, Konrad got very lucky that the jelly was so thick that he didn't need the points...if you can call the results even good for him at all. Sorry for the long wait and the shorter than usual chapter. Real life was bringing me away from writing and well, I can't ignore it now can I? There was supposed to be at least one more point of view in this, but I will save it for the next chapter. Expect more from the bad guys pretty soon, it isn't going to be all RomCom in this joint! I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. Expect a week or less for the next update. I promise it won't be as short as this chapter was. And once again, sorry for the cliff hanger, I promise not to make the next one last long. ;)  
_


	17. Human: viable possibility

Apple Bloom was currently standing there looking at Konrad and Ruby, who looked very happy together. Apple Bloom was happy that Konrad, Ruby, Luna, and she were all together away from the Blood Hooves and Apple Bloom had no doubt that this year's Nightmare Night Celebration was going to be a good one since Princess Luna seemed very happy. Well…that is until she mentioned that Konrad and Ruby were each other's special somepony.

"_Now ah wonder why Luna made that face when Ah mentioned they were each other's special somepony? Doesn't anypony think finding love is a good thing? Ah don't understand it at all."_

Konrad was now standing there with a scared look on his face, and Apple Bloom didn't understand it at all. There wasn't anything to be afraid of as far as she was concerned. Ruby on the other hoof seemed very happy holding onto Konrad, resting her head on his neck with her eyes closed. And Apple Bloom knew why she felt that way.

"_Ah don't blame her at all. He really is a nice feller and he was very comfy to hold onto. Ah felt very safe holding onto him."_

Ruby just kept relaxing on his neck until she raised it for a few seconds with her ghost eyes open. Ruby appeared to be looking at Princess Luna, giving some weird smile for some reason. Apple Bloom turned to look at Princess Luna, who now had a very angry look on her face. Had she done this during Nightmare Night, she would have been scared, but the Blood Hooves were now her biggest fear.

"_Darn Blood Hooves! They tried to hurt Konrad, Princess Luna, and me! Ah hope he gets all of them zombies! Now why is she mad?"_

Apple Bloom then turned her attention back to the wonderful couple in front of her and saw that Ruby was resting her head on Konrad's neck again, ever so happy. This made Apple Bloom 'DAWWW' on the inside for a little bit, but Konrad's look of fear on his face ruined the moment. This wasn't boding well for the little filly, as she not only wanted them to be happy together, but she also wanted to get her cutie mark!

"_Now Konrad, don't be so embarrassed! Ruby likes you and now that Ah think about it…does he have a cutie mark? Ah'm sure he'd like the join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, with him it will be fun gettin' our cutie marks._

For a few seconds, nopony said anything and it was starting to make Apple Bloom worry a bit. There was something going on that she couldn't quite put her hoof on, but so far was unable to figure it out. After a few more seconds, Konrad slowly made his way out of the water with a weak smile on his face. He then spoke to Luna,

"Uhh….Hi Luna! I see you brought my stuff…thanks for that."

"_Stuff? Konrad must have left a lot of it behind to save me. He really is a good friend and it was nice for Princess Luna to bring it back. Are those more of his weapons? That one with the red thingy looks cool._

Apple Bloom's thoughts were interrupted as Konrad suddenly without warning dropped Ruby. She hit the ground rather rough on her flanks, making a sound of,

"OOF!"

This made Apple Bloom remember how she hit her own flank on Konrad's box earlier in his truck.

"_Ouch! Ah now how that feels. He must have got tired holding her cause Ah know he wouldn't just drop her like that on purpose."_

Apple Bloom looked at Princess Luna for a second and saw a slight, but brief smile on her face. This made Apple Bloom wonder why she would even find such a thing funny. Maybe it was grown up humor? Apple Bloom looked at Ruby who was starting to get up and asked a question to nopony in particular,

"What…what happened?"

"Konrad accidently dropped you Ruby, and he is warm and comfy isn't he?"

"Oh yes...He definitely was for sure." Spoke Ruby as she got up and walked to Konrad's side.

Ruby then gave off that same weird smile again as she stood next to Konrad. Apple Bloom noticed that Princess Luna was looking angrier, and it didn't make any since why she would be mad. Konrad then walked forward towards Princess Luna, giving off his same weak smile as if he was nervous talking to her.

"I can tell that my stuff is heavy for you, why don't I just get that off you." said Konrad.

Princess Luna then quickly took of his stuff starting with the weapon that had the red thingy and the other one that was long with a telescope on it. When that was done, she took off his vest thing that appeared to hold more of the red thingies. Apple Bloom was very curious as to what they were and wanted to ask Konrad what they were. Remembering what he said about his weapons earlier, she decided that it wasn't the right time to ask him to look at it, or touch it.

"_He doesn't want me hurt, and Ah understand that. At least he can tell me about that it is."_

Konrad quickly grabbed his weapons and stuff while Apple Bloom noticed that he seemed to feel a bit better holding it. And why he seemed that way, Apple Bloom could only guess.

"_Must be so he can get those Blood Hooves. Those darn zombies! Ah wish Ah can help him get those Blood Hooves, especially what they've done to Ruby and me!"_

Apple Bloom really just felt like she could buck something right now as she was mad at what they had done. They killed Ruby and made her a ghost all because of a Cutie Mark. They also turned her mommy into one of them, and it was good thing that she had helped her escape. Apple Bloom wondered what they had done to her as she left Sunny Town and hoped that she would be okay, but wasn't counting on it.

Trying to stop herself from becoming angry, she looked at Konrad as he spoke to Princess Luna.

"So Luna…um…"

"YES?" replied Luna.

"_Now why the hay is she talking like that? It's not Nightmare Night yet."_

"Are you hungry?"

At the thought of hunger, Apple Bloom remembered the Pop Tarts that Konrad gave her earlier. The thing was so different than anything she had ever eaten, and it was awesome when she ate it. The best she could describe it was that it was like a cookie and an apple fritter flattened together. And it was so delicious that she couldn't wait to have another one. Tiny little Pop Tarts started to dance around her head, as if begging Apple Bloom "Eat us! Eat us!"

"_MMM…Pop Tarts…Princess Luna will like 'em for sure! What pony wouldn't?"_

"Yes…we require nutrition. Thou hast sustenance available?" replied Luna turning her attention to Konrad.

Eager at the thought of getting more of Konrad's human food, Apple Bloom couldn't wait to get her hooves on some more of it and show Princess Luna is cool food.

"He sure does! Konrad, give her one of them pop tarts. Ah now you'll like 'em for sure!"

"Pop Tarts?" asked Luna raising her eye brow at Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom's excitement in was starting to rise even more, and continued to tout Konrad's food as if it were the best thing since Apple Pie.

"There the best human food Ah ever had! It tasted just like the apples mah family grows, and Konrad?"

"Yes Apple Bloom?"

"Can Ah have some more pleeasse?"

Apple Bloom then gave off her look at always seemed work on him. She really wanted more of his food, and hope that he would give her some more. And Apple Bloom's efforts to convince him weren't necessary as he gave off a happy smile and replied to her.

"Of course you can Apple Bloom. Now, why don't we just make our way towards the ruins and we'll have some food. Sounds like a plan to me, right ladies?"

"You bet Konrad!"

"_Alright! Ah guess Ah didn't need to do that, but still it nice to know it works."_

"Sounds like plan to me." Said Ruby, while walking back up to Konrad's side.

For some reason, Princess Luna quickly walked between Ruby and Konrad, pushing her out of the way. Ruby was lightly pushed aside, and gave off a look that gave Apple Bloom that she was offended.

"Hmph!" grunted Ruby with an annoyed look towards Princes Luna.

Princess Luna on the other hoof gave a stare at Ruby, and it was something alright. It reminded her of the stare Fluttershy had used when she and her fellow CMC members acted out of line. This stare however wasn't one of being stern, but rather one that was scary.

"_Dang! Now why is she doing that to Ruby? That was kinda rude for Princess Luna to do that. Ah guess she is scared of the Blood Hooves too and wants to be near Konrad for protection, but really, can't she understand that he can already protect all of us? And can't she see that Ruby likes Konrad? Ah just don't understand grownups sometime."_

"Well then…follow me ladies and 'my' Princess." Said Konrad.

Apple Bloom was again clueless and confused as the innuendo being exchange between the mares and the man. Konrad has emphasized the word 'my' for some reason and Apple Bloom was doing her best to understand what was going on. Unfortunately for her, she just couldn't figure it out.

"_Now why is he talking like that? This is starting to make mah head hurt."_

Ruby then spoke up while walking ahead in front of Konrad by a few hooves.

"Oh don't worry Konrad! I'll take the lead."

Apple Bloom understood why Ruby had taken the task to lead Konrad. It was because of her special talent!

"_If there's anypony that can find things, it's Ruby! She found Konrad for me and he really is cool! They belong together Ah just can tell! Though…why is she standing in front of Konrad that way?"_

Then Apple Bloom heard Princess Luna say something, though she only caught the word 'my' before it became harder to hear the rest. And what Princess Luna did next was very confusing. The Princess of the Moon started to walk very funny towards Ruby, with her flanks moving very strange. It almost seemed like she was having difficulty walking, but she turned her head and gave Konrad a smile.

"_Now why is she walking like that? It seems like she's about to fall on her hind legs!"_

Apple Bloom was now even more confused at the way both Princess Luna and Ruby were acting. There were walking funny, talking funny, and standing funny, but fortunately for the little filly Konrad spoke to her turning her attention away from the mares.

"Hey Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom took one more look at the mares who were whispering something to each other. Unable to make out what they were saying, she turned her head towards Konrad.

"Yes Konrad?"

"It's going to get pretty steep up ahead, would you like to ride on my back again?"

Now that was something she wanted to hear about, aside from the pop tarts. He had offered hold her once again, and she jumped at the opportunity to hold onto her new friend that made her feel safe.

"Sure! That's sounds fun! Thank you."

"No problem."

Konrad then lowered himself on his two legs, enough that she was able to jump on him with ease. She wrapped her hind legs around his back and her front legs around his shoulders. Princess Luna and Ruby were now looking at both of them and Apple Bloom could tell that they both approved of Konrad's generosity. That was until they both looked at each other with an angry look directed at each other. Then it finally hit Apple Bloom that they didn't like each other.

"_Why do they dislike each other? Did something happen that Ah missed? Maybe Konrad knows."_

"Umm Luna and Ruby?" said Konrad addressing the mares.

Both of them instantly turned their heads smiling at him as if he were the best thing in the all of Equestria. And Apple Bloom would agree if that's what they thought; Konrad was really cool!

"Would you kindly lead the way?" asked Konrad.

"Sure thing 'my' Knight." said Luna, again saying the word 'my' in another funny way.

"No problem Konrad, I'll find it for you." Said Ruby with confidence in finding the way towards the ruins.

Before the Mares in front moved forward, they gave off another set of mean looks to each other. Konrad then moved forward ahead as they began to lead the way. Unable to no longer stand the confusion at the behavior she observed, she lightly tapped Konrad on the neck to get his attention. He turned his head towards the direction a little bit and she whispered into his ear,

"Konrad, why are Ruby and Princess Luna acting weird?"

"Uhh….Well, Apple Bloom…you see Luna is just a bit uncomfortable around Ruby because she is a ghost. Even though Ruby is nice, it's kinda hard become comfortable around somepony you've never seen before. Not everpony can become friends instantly."

This made Apple Bloom a little bit sad, as she liked both Ruby and Luna. Sure Princess Luna was a bit scary, but she did make Nightmare Night a fun celebration, and Ruby helped he get away from Sunny Town. That and she helped her find Konrad, a new and cool friend.

"Awww…that's sad. Ah thought they'd become friends. Ah hope they'll get along later."

"Me too Apple Bloom, me too." Replied Konrad.

Apple Bloom then decided to simply rest her head on Konrad's neck, ignoring the scene unfolding before her. She closed her eyes for a little bit, and started to imagine being back at Ponyville in time for the Nightmare Night Celebration. She saw her sister Apple Jack and Big Mac along with Konrad and Ruby, who were now each other's special somepony. And there was Princess Luna scaring her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

And then there was the big Moon cake that Mr. and Mrs. Cake made last year. It had dark blue frosting, with dark chocolate, with nice light texture; hay the whole cake was so good it just couldn't be a lie.

As Apple Bloom was thinking of wonderful things that she hope to see she popped her head up at the sudden sound of somepony falling down. It was Ruby, who was on the ground covered in leaves.

"Ruby! Are you okay?"

Ruby popped her head up, with her muzzle full of leaves, and spat them out. She looked at Princess Luna with an angry face and Princess Luna simply gave off a look of 'it's not my fault', while waving her less than sparkly mane.

"Yes Apple Bloom…I'm okay…I just didn't see the rock that was there." Said Ruby.

"Oh well Ah'm glad that you're okay. Well Konrad, ain't you gonna be a gentlecolt and help her up?"

Konrad just sighed a bit and walked over to Ruby to help her up. Apple Bloom saw Princes Luna give off a look of disapproval, and turned to see Ruby looking at Konrad. She was blushing at the sight of him and Apple Bloom found it to be very romantic.

"_Awww…go Ruby! Go get him!"_

After helping Ruby get up on her hooves, Konrad started to walk his way back over to Princess Luna. Ruby quickly followed getting up to Konrad's side. And that's when the weird behavior began again as Princess Luna did the same. Ruby in returned got closer again too, and so did Luna…again. Apple Bloom could see the look in their eyes as they were starting to squeeze Konrad on the sides.

Apple Bloom could hear Konrad start to struggle to breathe as they began to squish him.

"Uh ladies…you're…crushing me…can't breathe!" said Konrad who was barely able to speak.

"Oh I'm so sorry Konrad! I didn't mean to do so. I was just so scared about the Blood Hooves."

"_They are scary fellers for sure; Ah thought Ah was going to become one of them! Thank Celestia, or I should say Konrad and Ruby that it didn't happen."_

"Oh don't worry Ruby, he will take protect us just like he has protected 'me'." Said Luna who was now saying the word 'me' all funny like.

"Well…that's good to know…now let me lead the way…again." Said Ruby.

Apple Bloom watched Ruby get back in front of Konrad like she did earlier, and Princess Luna did the same as well. This was something Apple Blood had a bad feeling about and was curious as to know how far ahead the ruins would be.

"Are we there yet?" asked Apple Bloom.

"No Apple Bloom, it's just a little bit ahead. Don't worry; we'll get there soon enough."

"Okay, Ah'm just a little bit tired and hungry that's all."

"Hey when we get there you can have all the pop tarts I got."

"Thank you!"

It was very comforting to Apple Bloom knowing that he was there to protect her. She lowered her head on his neck and got comfy holding him even tighter than before while resting her eyes. His skin, although a bit sweaty, was nice to hold onto, and he was warm too. It didn't even matter to Apple Bloom that he wasn't a pony for the book in her school was completely wrong about what humans were. Konrad was nice, cool, and his food was awesome and she couldn't wait to show everypony what an awesome Human he was.

"_Ah really made two good friends today, Ah just wished that none of us had to deal with those zombies. It's a good thing that Sweetie Belle ain't here; Ah just can't imagine what would have happened. Ah hope Ah gets to see mah family again, but with Ruby, Princess Luna and Konrad with me, Ah ain't scared no more."_

As Apple Bloom reassured herself about her safety with Konrad and the Mares, she started to smell something really funky. At first she was afraid it was the ammonia salt thing that Konrad used earlier, but realized that it didn't match the same scent. This one was different as if reminded her of a stinky sweat of some sort. It was very new and she had no idea what it could be. It was a good thing that it wasn't the same smell as one of the Blood Hooves, because she would have gotten scared real quick.

As reassuring Konrad was, the Blood Hooves would always be a permanent part of her memory. Unable to determine what the smell was, she at least tried to find out where it was coming from. The scent wasn't coming from Konrad's green bag, nor was it from his neck. It turned out that it was specifically coming from his back, and Apple Bloom asked Konrad opening her eyes.

"Konrad, what's that smell coming from your back? It smells weird, and funky?"

Apple Bloom could feel and hear Konrad look around while smelling the scent. He seized up all of a sudden, as if he knew what it was. But his reply claimed otherwise,

"I don't know Apple Bloom, but I'm sure the ruins aren't that far way."

"_Well…seems like he knows what it is, but…what the hay! It's not important…just stinky that's all."_

After Konrad answered her question, Princess Luna began to search for the scent near Konrad. Princess Luna froze when she found it and immediately made the same strange face that she did after Apple Bloom told her about Konrad and Ruby. Her face immediately began to get angry again and Princess Luna turned to face Ruby, as if it was somehow her fault.

But Ruby's reaction was very different from what Apple Bloom expected. Ruby's face blushed and her ears lowered, indicating that it was indeed somehow her fault. Prince Luna lifted her muzzle up a bit and motioned for Konrad to follow her pointing her muzzle in the direction of where they originally walking. And Konrad immediately made his way towards Princess Luna, leaving Ruby there by herself all embarrassed.

There was now something going on that none of the grown-ups wanted Apple Bloom to know about. Between the angry faces between Ruby and Princess Luna, and their funny walking, combined with the stinky scent, Apple Bloom wished they were just at the ruins already. Apple Bloom then thought to herself,

"_Pony feathers! Are all grown-ups like this? Ah don't want to act like that when Ah grow up. Ah mean why were Ruby and Princess Luna walking all funny anyway? That seemed pretty embarrassing to me. Ah just wish that everypony would just get along."_

Apple Bloom turned her head toward Ruby, who still had the embarrassed look on her face, and was now seeming kinda sad. This was something Apple Bloom could not allow for Ruby had helped her escape Sunny Town, help her find Konrad, and now it was time for Apple Bloom to do the same for her. She was going to help Ruby win Konrad's heart. Apple Bloom smiled at Ruby as she made eye contact, and waved with one of her front hooves.

Apple Bloom was silently telling Ruby to not give up and don't stay behind. Ruby evidently found the meaning that Apple Bloom was giving and it made sense that she would find the meaning, for her special talent was finding things. But instead of walking up to his side or getting in front of him, Ruby merely just got closer to Konrad's back, and was looking at his…feet?

"_Why is she looking at his feet? Whatever, grown-up stuff is weird."_

Apple Bloom turned her head back towards the front and saw Princess Luna walking the same way that she did earlier. It really was very silly for the Princess to walk that way and Apple Bloom couldn't remember when or if she even did walk like that last year. This was something she just couldn't take anymore, with exception to the Blood Hooves, this was just the most awful thing she had seen all night, and rested her head on Konrad's neck again closing her eyes.

"_Yup. Grown-ups are weird, Ah don't get it…oh well. Now Ah wonder if all of his pop tarts taste like apples or does he have other flavors. OH! There might be a Pop Tart Cutie Mark! AH can't wait to try some more!"_

And there laid Apple Bloom resting on Konrad's back, tuning out the adult behavior, and strange smell around. The only thing that was on her mind at the moment was tiny little pop tarts swirling around her head. It made the little filly smile as she hugged Konrad once more, feeling ever safe on his back.

* * *

Holding on to Konrad was just a pony heavenly thing for Ruby. His neck was very nice and she absolutely loved the feel of his skin. For the first time ever, she was rubbing up against a stallion that she was attracted to, only this was a man. The whole sensation was something she never felt before and her body was clearly telling her that he was so worth it. What made it even better was that she was flaunting it in front of that spoiled Princess's face, laying her claim to Konrad.

"_Yes Princess Luna, he __**is**__ mine, and you can't have him. You can only wish to hold him like this."_

But her heavenly break was soon interrupted as she suddenly fell without warning from Konrad. She landed on her rear end and it was quite a surprise.

"OOF!" squeaked Ruby in a very effeminate voice.

She opened her eyes to see Princess Luna smirking a bit before returning to her cold expression glaring at Konrad. That didn't sit well with Ruby one bit.

"_How dare you glare at this wonderful man Konrad is! You don't deserve 'your' so called Knight."_

Ruby then made her way to get up off the ground as her flanks were sore from the impact.

"What…what happened?" asked Ruby.

Apple Bloom immediately answered Ruby,

"Konrad accidently dropped you Ruby, and he is warm and comfy isn't he?"

Now that was something Ruby definitely agreed on and took the opportunity to make that fact very clear to Princess Luna. Getting up on her legs and slowly walking towards Konrad's left side she said,

"Oh yes…He definitely was for sure."

And to driver her point even further, she gave off her smirk that Konrad seemed to like when she did it earlier. Ruby's intended subtle jab was very effective at driving the Princess angrier as her face grew darker.

"_How do you like that Princess? I got him right under my hoof, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

Ruby wasn't paying attention to Konrad's facial expression, but if she had, Ruby would have seen his uncomfortable state of mind. Konrad then walked forward towards Princess Luna and said,

"I can tell that my stuff is heavy for you, why don't I just get that off you." Said Konrad.

"_Now there's my big human…considerate towards everypony, though I wonder why she even bothered carrying his stuff. Doesn't seem something that Royalty would…ah…your trying to get him to favor you over me. Well it's not going to work spoiled Alicorn."_

Princess Luna immediately got rid of Konrad's weapons and equipment when he mentioned getting it off of her. Ruby took this as sign that Princess Luna was giving up hope that her attempts to win Konrad over were fruitless and that the rivalry for his heart as all but over. After Luna completely removed his stuff, Konrad began to gather it up and re-equip himself. Konrad also seemed to relax a bit once his personal equipment was on his nice human body.

"_It must be a man thing to carry weapons and stuff…this is so making me more attracted to him. He definitely is a good protector for sure… I only wish that it was possible to have foals with him, even if I was alive."_

"So Luna…um…" spoke Konrad.

"YES?" replied Luna.

"_Oh great, if she yells at him at all, I won't allow it period, and there's no way she'll be able to hurt me…just cause pain though."_

"Are you hungry?" asked Konrad.

Luna's demeanor completely changed from being angry to one of interest. It would seem at she was hungry indeed.

"Yes…we require nutrition. Thou hast sustenance available?" replied Luna turning her attention to Konrad.

"_Ugh, more royal talk. I guess I didn't miss much out of Sunny Town if that's how they talk."_

Apple Bloom eagerly and cheerfully spoke up at the talk of food, something Ruby remembered.

"He sure does! Konrad, give her one of them pop tarts. Ah now you'll like 'em for sure!" interjected Apple Bloom.

"Pop Tarts?" asked Luna raising her eye brow at Apple Bloom.

"There the best human food Ah ever had! It tasted just like the apples mah family grows, and Konrad?"

"Yes Apple Bloom?"

"Can Ah have some more pleeasse?"

Ruby observed Apple Bloom giving a pleading look in hopes that he would give her some food. Konrad simply smiled in return and said,

"Of course you can Apple Bloom. Now, why don't we just make our way towards the ruins and we'll have some food. Sounds like a plan to me, right ladies?"

"_Better than standing here having to defend my interests in Konrad. It's a good thing I put her notion that he belongs to her to rest…just like he put those bastards to rest."_

"You bet Konrad!" said Apple Bloom.

"Sounds like plan to me." Agreed Ruby.

As she made her way to Konrad's right side, Princess Luna suddenly walked between her and Konrad, pushing Ruby squarely out of Konrad's reach.

"Hmph!" grunted Ruby in annoyance.

And before she could say anything, Princess Luna made very clear to Ruby that her fight for Konrad was far from over. In a sly tone, Princess Luna replied,

"That certainly sounds like a plan indeed. When we get there, 'we' should have a talk, there's a lot of questions that I want answered. Please lead the way 'my' Knight."

And to drive her point even further, Princess Luna got even closer to Konrad. Close enough in fact that she was starting to brush up against his side and gave off a smug look.

"_OH NO SHE DIDN'T! YOU'RE NOT GETTING HIM THAT EASY!"_

Princess Luna, as if almost sensing her thoughts, gave her a very cold stare, and it actually sent a slight chill down her back. Not wanting to falter or show any weakness, she glared right back at the Selene Princess.

"Well then…follow me ladies and 'my' Princess." Said Konrad.

Ruby immediately caught the emphasis on the word 'my' again, just as he did when he was in the water with Apple Bloom. Immediately, Ruby began to try and interpret what and why he meant by the emphasis on the word 'my'.

"_Why is he doing that? Does he not know that I want him? I thought I made myself clear. It must be because of her cold demeanor. Yeah that's it."_

Then Ruby got a wonderful idea, she would not only lead the way towards the ruin, but she would also flaunt her wonderful flanks right in his face. It was good idea too, since he Konrad would have to focus on her and not Luna.

"Oh don't worry Konrad! I'll take the lead." Said Ruby with confidence.

Ruby casually walked her way towards Konrad's front and stood a few hooves in front of him. She made sure that he got a full view of her plot and Ruby was now feeling confident at her wonderful plan. She would only hope that Konrad would pay attention and find her attractive.

"_Of course he does! Apple Bloom was very sure of it, and it's a pity that I still need Princess Luna's help, but I'm still not going to let her take him away from me. I did after all find him first."_

Then Ruby could hear Luna mutter something, but was unable to catch all of it. She had muttered "My Plot" before the rest of it became inaudible. Ruby turned her head to see what Princess Luna was doing and saw her copy the same idea she came up with. Princess Luna, however, threw in a twist so to speak. As Princess Luna slowly made her way to the front, she turned and gave Konrad a seductive smile and began to sway her own plot right in front of him.

Seeing this irked Ruby, but she nonetheless kept her composure. Ruby turned her head towards Konrad, who was now very uncomfortable.

"_Poor Konrad, he's just trying to not to be rude and hurt her feelings. He really is a gentlecolt."_

Konrad then turned his head towards Apple Bloom and spoke,

"Hey Apple Bloom."

"Yes Konrad?" replied Apple Bloom.

Ruby's interruption was quickly interrupted as Princess Luna whispered something to her.

"Konrad is mine you foul spirit. You would do well to accept that fact."

"You wish you spoiled Princess! I saw him first, and I got to hold him." Retorted Ruby.

"For your information, he gave me a massage…it was how Apple Bloom put it? Warm and comfy?"

Princess Luna then gave off the same smirk that Ruby did.

Doing her best to ignore the Princess, Ruby turned her head to Apple Bloom who had a confused look on her face. She clearly had no clue as to the adult situation that was taking place before her, and Ruby felt bad that she was here watching Princess Luna and her trying to win the affection of Konrad. He really was 'something' and Ruby was certainly not going to let him get away, not when she needed his help to end the curse.

"It's going to get pretty steep up ahead, would you like to ride on my back again?"

"Sure! That's sounds fun! Thank you."

"No problem."

Konrad lowered his legs for Apple Bloom to jump on. It was practically the same things he did for apple bloom before crossing the river.

"_What a nice thing he did for her. He has been nothing short what I expected him to be. So brave, and compassionate, he's now doing the same for her! Oh Konrad…"_

At this point Apple Bloom immediately jumped on Konrad, smiling and relaxing on his neck. The little filly was so at peace holding him, and it greatly reminded Ruby of the dream she had with her imaginary daughter and son, something she would probably never see. And it was an unfortunate thing Ruby did not think about, for if the curse was lifted, what would happen to her spirit?

Would she be forever doomed to wonder or would she finally crossover to Pony Heaven? Would Konrad even go to Pony Heaven if he died after the curse was lifted, and even if she didn't crossover yet, could they even have a life together?

"_One thing is for certain, I will never know unless I try and he is everything I wanted in a mate. I just never expected to go for one that was myth. Those stories about humans are so far completely right, and he is just…one step at a time Ruby. Apple Bloom needs to get home first, and as for you Princess Luna…he is still mine!"_

After taking one last look at the cute sight in front of her, she turned her head to Princess Luna. Ruby gave her a glare of her ghostly yellow eyes, signaling to her that the fight for Konrad was not over by a longshot. Princess Luna merely pulled the same stare that she did when she walked up to him. The glaring match was interrupted when Konrad spoke up,

"Umm Luna and Ruby?"

Ruby immediately turned her head to look at Konrad, the true desire of her heart. The sight of Konrad holding Apple Bloom was just so wonderful that she couldn't help but smile.

"Would you kindly lead the way?" asked Konrad.

"Sure thing 'my' Knight." said Luna.

"_Ugh, not the 'my' thing again."_

"No problem Konrad, I'll find it for you." Said Ruby.

Turning to face Princess Luna one more time, Ruby glared again while thinking,

"_Spoiled Princess."_

Ruby then turned forward, walking straight to the ruins. Ruby had come across the old place a few times trying to hide from Blood Clop. For the most part it was a good hiding spot, but Blood Clop was clever and had sometimes managed to trick Ruby in various ways. Ruby really wanted Konrad to just blow that bastard away, and Ruby was now starting to feel very bad for getting him involved in something that wasn't even his problem.

Apple Bloom on the other hand was an accident, and Ruby was just curious as to who the filly was. Apple Bloom reminder Ruby about her in a lot ways when she was younger. Curious, fully of energy, and…

"_Innocent…just like I was. I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish Apple Bloom was home…I wish Konrad was here holding me in his arms."_

Ruby had no idea how she was going to break the truth about Sunny Town and the Blanks, why she was a ghost that could be harmed without dying and why she brought him into this situation. Ruby could only hope that he would understand and help her, for she just couldn't live this type of life anymore…that is if you could call it a life.

Ruby contemplation was interrupted as she turned her head to noticed that Konrad was in a trance looking at Princess Luna's plot. She was swaying it back and for and his eyes seem to be captivated by it. This made Ruby ticked off and Princess Luna simply smirked at Ruby, giving of a silent challenge of 'beat that'.

"_Two can play at that game spoiled Princess."_

Ruby began to slowly sway her plot like Princess Luna, but was disappointed to see that Konrad's attention was still focused on Luna's Plot, with a smile starting to form on his face. This was something Ruby would not allow and copied Luna's sway with a little style of her own. She swayed her plot but with her orange highlighted tail moving more freely to catch his attention.

And Ruby was satisfied with the result for his attention was now on her plot and Konrad was smiling at her plot. He seemed to be observing the features of her plot, and it gave Ruby confidence in her ability to win Konrad's affection.

"_Yes Konrad…this is what you truly want…and it's all yours! Just ask and you'll get it!"_

This made Princess Luna very angry as she glared at Ruby.

"_U jelly Luna? Like I said, I saw him first."_

But Princess Luna wasn't done yet, as she swayed her plot a lot more. To Ruby it seemed that she was becoming desperate in getting Konrad's attention and this amused Ruby.

"_Wow, just give up…already…no…"_

Ruby was now looking at Konrad and noticed that he was looking at Princess Luna's plot, with an even bigger smile. Princess Luna then looked at Ruby, and just barely whispered to her,

"Beat that foul spirit."

Deciding that now was enough of this little game going back and forth, Ruby prepared to sway again with more effort…except something different happened.

Ruby's right front hoof made contact with a rock that she didn't see, causing her to trip and roll on the ground. The surprise of falling down during her attempt to get Konrad's attention cause her to open her muzzle and receive numerous leaves. Angry that she had fallen, Ruby immediately turned her attention to Princess Luna, who was now giggling at her. And the add insult to injury, she turned her head to Konrad and gave him a seductive wink.

She glared angrily at Princess Luna and was on the verge of shouting curses towards the Alicorn, but remembered that Apple Bloom was still there as she spoke up to her.

"Ruby! Are you okay?"

"_Keep calm girl, losing your temper won't help at all."_

Spitting out the leaves and glaring at Princess Luna, who merely just dismissed her, Ruby responded to Apple Bloom, and did her best to keep her anger in check.

"Yes Apple Bloom…I'm okay…I just didn't see the rock that was there."

"Oh well Ah'm glad that you're okay. Well Konrad, ain't you gonna be a gentlecolt and help her up?"

"_Oh Apple Bloom! You're such a good friend, and Konrad is a gentlecolt for sure._

Konrad made his way over to Ruby still holding this stuff and Apple Bloom on his back. He didn't seem particularly happy about helping her up. Maybe it was because he was tired of holding the weight on his body? Or was it because of the stress of the Blood Hooves? Whatever the case, Konrad held out his hand and Ruby held out her hoof.

Ruby could feel the warmth and comfort of his fingers and locked her eyes with his. They were just a blue from the moment she saw him up close and Ruby couldn't but help blush. And to her surprise, Konrad was actually smiling back at her!

"_I knew it! He does find me attractive! So I do have a chance with him. I guess I'll just have to keep doing my best for his heart, though explaining what's going on to him is going to be tough."_

Ruby was now standing on her hooves next to Konrad, and continued to look at him blushing some more. Konrad then turned to make his way back over to Princess Luna_, _but Ruby was not going to let her be the only one next to him. Ruby walked up to Konrad's left side and got close to him. Princess Luna saw this and pretty much copied the same thing she did.

"_How many times do you have to get the message? He finds me attractive more than you!"_

As if to drive that point to her, she got even closer to Konrad, and enjoyed rubbing up against him. Princess Luna did the same thing too on his right side, and rubbed up against his right arm.

"_He's mine not yours, get over it!"_

Ruby got even close to Konrad and so did Luna, until Konrad spoke up having difficulty at the same time.

"Uh ladies…you're…crushing me…can't breathe!"

This was something Ruby didn't want to do at all and she was rather embarrassed at causing Konrad discomfort. Backing away from Konrad to give him space she replied,

"Oh I'm so sorry Konrad! I didn't mean to do so. I was just so scared about the Blood Hooves."

"_Okay, that part was a lie, but I really am sorry for squishing you. Spoiled Princess…"_

"Oh don't worry Ruby, he will take protect us just like he has protected 'me'."

"_You…spoiled…bit-"_

Ruby stopped herself from thinking such a bad thing, for it really wasn't her fault that she was chased by the Blood Hooves. Ruby would also need her help as well to end the curse and she couldn't very well accomplish that by making her a complete enemy when she wasn't really a true one to begin with.

"_But still, I'm not just going to let you think you can take him just because he saved you like a knight. I swear if there's one thing I don't like about Royalty, it's their entitled attitude."_

Then Apple Bloom spoke up as if she was very bored with what was taking place in front of her.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Apple Bloom, it's just a little bit ahead. Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough."

"Okay, Ah'm just a little bit tired and hungry that's all."

"Hey when we get there you can have all the pop tarts I got."

"Thank you!"

Ruby saw Apple Bloom smile, rest her head on Konrad's shoulder and hugged his back tighter than before. It was a very sweet moment that Ruby just couldn't ignore, and it was another reminder of how good Konrad was with children. Not only was he a protector, but he was a compassionate man as well, showing genuine fondness for the little filly.

"_My heart for him is all his now, I just wish he could see that. Oh Konrad, you're so wonderful and what a rare treasure you are. He truly is the best thing that I have ever found with my special talent."_

Ruby's anger towards Princess Luna was now gone as she just could not ignore the wonderful sight before her. Ruby smiled at Konrad care for Apple Bloom and prepared to continue walking forward to the ruins that lay ahead. That was until Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Konrad, what's that smell coming from your back? It smells weird, and funky?"

Ruby began to quietly detect where the scent was coming from. Apple Bloom said it was on Konrad's back but she could tell it was coming from another direction. Ruby was able to detect the scent coming from her…

"_Oh no! What have I done?! I was in heat and that sensation I was feeling was my Marehood fondling him! Oh dear! This has never happened to me before and while I was on his back…Oh no Apple Bloom on his back!"_

Ruby observed Konrad as he began to sniff the scent in question and his eyes lit up brighter than her own ghostly eyes.

"_Oh great, he knows what it is too! I'm so sorry Konrad, I'm ever so sorry!"_

Ruby was now becoming greatly embarrassed, but did her best to prevent the others from noticing her emotion. Konrad spoke up after a two seconds of his discovery,

"I don't know Apple Bloom, but I'm sure the ruins aren't that far way."

"_At least he doesn't want to point it out. That's nice of him making sure Apple Bloom doesn't know what's really going on. He's trying to protect not just her life but her innocence as well. I…don't deserve him."_

And to make matters worse, Princess Luna began to smell the air in search for the scent. The look on her face contorted to shock at first, then Princess Luna turned to Ruby giving her a shock of 'You should be ashamed of yourself'. And become ashamed Ruby did, as she could feel her face blush with embarrassment and shame looking at the ground, not able to look Konrad in the eyes.

Ruby did noticed however that Princess Luna motioned for Konrad to follow her, which he did. As Konrad made his way past Ruby, she looked up and saw Apple Bloom, who was surprisingly smiling at her while waving her left hoof. And Ruby could tell that the little filly was encouraging her to continue her pursuit of Konrad's heart.

"_She still thinks I have a chance with him? I…guess I do. I'll do my best to control my urges next time, and my anger to Princess Luna. Konrad, I'm not giving up on you, not when I saw the look you gave me."_

Remembering Konrad's smile towards her, she started to follow him and pressed forward. Ruby then couldn't but help look at his strange shoes and wondered if his feet were the same like the stories said they were.

"_I can't believe I'm thinking about something so trivial like his feet, when there are more important things to take care of. But still…if he wants me to, I can take care of his feet, and help him relax. If he were my mate, I would certainly take care of his needs."_

And Ruby continued to look at his shoes, wondering what his feet looked like. A thought popped into her head of Konrad relaxing on a couch in her imaginary home from the dream she had. Katja and Blau Streifen were playing a game of chess in front of the warm fireplace having fun while Ruby tended to Konrad's worn out feet using her hooves to massage him.

"_I wish I could have a family with him, if only I wasn't dead…I only want a happy ending to this curse and I hope it will be with him."_

With one final moment of her dream thought, Ruby imagined that Konrad leaned in to give her a very passionate kiss as her loving mate while her children reeled back going "EEWWW!".

* * *

Grey Hoof was standing near the party tables watching over the gathering crowd of Blood Hooves. Grey Hoof was rather proud at his accomplishments of saving Sunny Town and his fellow friends from the Plague of the Mark. All of these Blood Hooves were very unique and he remembered all of their names, their skills, and their desire to have fun. And just like that, 6 of them were no more, taken away by this Human.

"_I never would have thought a myth like him would be true. I remember the stories about them as a young colt, more specifically their war like tendencies…how true that one seems to be."_

And that was what Grey Hoof was really scared of, a rampaging human with unknown weapons that can destroy his friends just like that. As far as he knew, they were more powerful than magic itself. Grey Hoof had seen maybe only one or two in his entire life, and what they did caught his attention when he was much younger, but from what this human was something else. He simply only had a few stories and second hoof accounts to work with in regards of forming a plan to save Sunny Town from this human.

"_And he came out of nowhere…out of nowhere. How the hay can he even exist? Leave it up to Ruby to find something to plague us, that stupid mark of hers was and still is a bad sign. After all these years, I was starting to feel a bit guilty for having to end her life, but now that she goes and bring this…human out of who nowhere to destroy Sunny Town?! This I cannot allow, and my most trusted friend Blood Clop will bring him here. And what a wonderful introduction it will be."_

At this point Grey Hoof could see numerous Blood Hooves gather around the party table, with some of them confused, but mostly annoyed. He didn't blame them at all for last year's party was very exhausting as everypony had so much fun dancing and drinking Three Leaf's punch. This was something he wanted to keep and now he was going to have to ask them to put their new lives on the line to protect the Town. Grey Hoof would have done it himself if he could leave the Town, but the voice said that he and the original inhabitants needed to stay in Sunny Town to protect it.

And he couldn't agree with it more, for they were the ones who knew every single square hoof, and were in a better position to protect it. Still, he didn't like the fact that Ruby had potentially found a way to permanently end the party and all of Sunny Town. At first he didn't think much of the human when Blood Clop had first told him of Necro Hoof's fate along with his family. For the most part, he assumed that the human's carriage was the primary tool and that the human was nothing more than lucky to have stuck a cheap shot against them.

But that changed when Blood Clop returned with Ruby, who had admitted to being involved with his appearance. Not only was Ruby's involvement scary, but his weapons were a definite threat to his friends. To make matters worse, he had a Princess with him. If she escaped with him, she would no doubt bring Guards to come and torch the place. This was something he just couldn't allow.

There was a plus to all this though, if they could stop the human and the Alicorn, then they would have very powerful friends indeed. The Alicorn was really only important in stopping or preventing from escaping, but the human was something Grey Hoof was very interested in. He wanted to know why some strange weapons were more dangerous than her magic, and more importantly where he came from. There definitely had to be more of them and if any of kind came to look for him, they would no doubt be just as powerful as him and possibly bring more of his strange weapons.

Grey Hoof then turned his attention to Blood Clop and Crimson Tail as they stood in front of the crowd next to the party tables. They were supposed to be dancing right now, having fun and eating food, but this was a very urgent matter that needed to be taken care of.

"Everypony listen up!" shouted Blood Clop.

All of the Blood Hooves that were mingling around the party table became silent and turned their attention to Blood Clop. Crimson Tail walked up next to Blood Clop and nodded her head in what Grey Hoof guessed was some form of silent encouragement. As he nodded his head back to her, Grey Hoof noticed something. It was how he looked at her, and then it hit Grey Hoof why Blood Clop was looking at her that way.

"_They're each other's special somepony? That didn't take long, she's only been here two years. I hope they're happy with each other, and I hope nopony else gets hurt from the human."_

"You are all probably wondering why you have been awakened early, and I assure you that it is a good reason."

Several Blood Hooves snorted while other's yawned, clearly showing that they were happy being awakened. Grey Hoof could only sympathize with them, but he had no doubt they would understand the situation at hoof.

"There currently is something in the forest that threatens the peace of Sunny Town, and we will need as many hooves to stop it." Said Blood Clop.

Now the Blood Hooves were looking around at each other, confused as to what this threat could be. Most of them were already protected from the mark and they weren't afraid of it, and Ruby was only an annoyance ever since Grey Hoof started the Blood Hooves.

"And I know you are all wondering what that threat could be, and I must warn you that it is something you might find hard to believe, but you will once I, no, we will tell you about." Said Blood Clop as he motioned Crimson Tail to come closer to him.

"_A human…something very little known about in reality and only known completely in fiction. A difficult and confusing foe indeed."_

"Where should we begin?... Yes, first of all earlier today Crimson Tail and I were chasing Ruby through Everfree Forest."

Everypony then snorted in anger at the mention of Ruby and no doubt that they assumed that she was the threat. This was immediately dispelled when Blood Clop continued.

"No my friends, it is not Ruby who is the threat, is something far more dangerous and mysterious. Where was I? Ah yes, as we were closing in on Ruby, she used what we assume was her cursed ability to bring in outside assistance to help ruin the party."

The Blood Hooves were now starting to get angry, as it was clear their eyes were getting a much darker red, and their teeth showing more. But they had no idea what Blood Clop was going to say next, and it would completely throw them off.

"That threat came in the form of a being that was once thought of as a myth like us, but unlike the falseness of us being evil, this mythical creature that was often thought of as a powerful, intelligent, and being of goodness known as…a Human."

The entire Blood Hooves demeanor immediately changed from angry to one of shock and disbelief. Almost everypony of Sunny Town knew what humans were, as they were a very popular bedtime story for when they were nothing but colts and fillies. The stories often portrayed them as masters of technology, wielding items of great power forged from great machines, and ingenuity.

_"Human; viable possibility, impressive technical potential." _thought Grey Hoof.

Not only were they great inventors, but they were great warriors with the tales giving descriptions of their fierce fighting spirit and cunning ability.

_"Human; viable possibility, aggression factor useful if controlled." _thought Grey Hoof.

This human, as Ruby put it 'something', made Grey Hoof wonder if she meant it by another meaning. Shrugging off that ridiculous possibility, he then focused on what this human who apparently had some of the same qualities as the stories claimed. And it reminded Grey Hoof as to why he wanted the human alive.

"Yes my fellow friends, a human is here in Everfree forest somewhere lurking about in cooperation with Ruby. No doubt she will ask him for help to end the party, but that is not even the half of it!"

And that exclamation Blood Clop made them gasp, as they couldn't fathom what could possibly be worse than the fact that a myth was true. Crimson Tail stepped forward and address the group of Blood Hooves.

"Among his presence is an Alicorn Princess of Equestria!

"Alicorn: Reliance upon magic for defense and mundane tasks shows weakness. Potential limited."

This human…prevented Necro Hoof and his family from giving her the gift, but running them over with a strange ponyless carriage!"

More Blood Hooves gasped and a few mares in the group started to sob a bit at the news of Necro Hoof and his family finally being put to rest on bad terms. The other Blood Hooves that didn't gasp, glared their eyes even darker in anger at the news of Necro Hoof and his family. Those that did gasp started to ask spontaneous questions.

"How can a carriage pull itself?"

"How big is this human?"

"How can a human be more of a threat than an Alicorn?"

As Grey Hoof was about to silence them, Blood Clop beat him to the punch so to speak.

"Friends! I will answer them as best as I can, but for now be silent!"

And be silent the Blood Hooves were as they wanted to know more about this human.

"_I really would like to know more about him too, as I wonder if he has the mark…he must be shown the right path."_

"The human not only controls a ponyless carriage, but has weapons of great power that neither I nor anypony knows who they work. And unfortunately, several of our own friends have been put to rest by him, both by his carriage and his weapons."

Blood Clop then motioned for several of the other Blood Hooves to bring our Scab Flank and Blood Shot's remains for everypony to observed. They were carrying their bodies out into the open and gently laid them down. The mares in the group immediately started to cry for the loss of their friends, while the Stallions were snorting in extreme anger.

"I know this hurts you my friends, but it is necessary for you to see the truth. If we don't stop the human and the Alicorn, then our entire town could be endanger and there would be more party!"

All Blood Hooves gasped at this and were frozen in fear.

"_Okay Blood Clop, now give them encouragement."_

"But fear not my friends for the threat is not without its weaknesses! After we performed an ambush, which unfortunately failed to catch them, were able to render not only the carriage useless, but we were able to render the Alicorn unconscious after the human crashed due to Crimson Tail's heroic actions!"

And Crimson Tail raised her head in pride at her accomplishment of causing the human's carriage to crash. Blood Clop continued,

"Not only did she cause the carriage to crash, but she survived the human's weapons!"

All of the Blood Hooves gasped not in fear, but in awe at her accomplishment at surviving the human's destructive weapons.

Crimson Tail walked forward and address the crown, speaking in a rather angry tone,

"Yes my friends, the human attacked me with one of his weapons that was no bigger than a hoof, and ironically, it blew three of my hooves off. These hooves that you see on me are not mine, but are Mitta's. After all these years, she turned on our fellow Sunny Town ponies, but letting a filly who wandered into town escape from the wonderful gift."

And go into shock again they did, which Grey Hoof was pleased that they were understanding the severity of the situation and were just as passionate about the safety of Sunny Town. But the Blood Hooves quickly turned angry at the news of Mitta's betrayal.

"How could she do that?!" asked one Blood Hoof mare in the back.

"She choose her cursed daughter over her true friends. Grey Hoof and the others did what they had to do because it was necessary, but Ruby's actions afterward are not justified, and now she is vengeful with the mark permanently corrupting her mind. Nopony wants to be cursed with the mark, but it happened long ago, and we are lucky to have made friends with Grey Hoof, for his gift of protection and happiness is all we ever need."

All of the Blood Hooves nodded in agreement as what Crimson Tail had said, and Grey Hoof couldn't be any more proud that how she made that point clear.

"_Blood Clop, you chose a good Marefriend. I hope she survives the task of bringing the human here."_

"Not only is the human severely limited in transportation, but his ally the Alicorn is weak and not awake. Now is the time to capture both of them and the filly out there. If we don't work hard together, then the Princess could escape and bring Guards to Sunny Town and RUIN THE PARTY!" shouted Crimson Tail at the end.

Now all of the Blood Hooves were snorting in anger at the human and Ruby, for they perceived that it was both their fault.

"_And they are right about that too." _Thought Grey Hoof.

Blood Clop step forward and motioned for the other Blood Hooves to take away the remains of Scab Flank and Blood Shot before they went out of control in anger.

"My friends, we will be moving out soon and search for the human and his companions on the other side of the river. There is a ruin that we will search, and if they have cut the bridge to the other side than we will made one of our own. We will have to be careful however as one of his weapons is capable of putting us to rest at a long distance. Be assured that we will bring him, the filly, and the Alicorn here and give them the gift. Now before we get our plan in order, does anypony have any questions?"

All of the ponies were silent for a good ten seconds until one stallion spoke up and asked the question,

"What is the human's name?"

This was something Grey Hoof definitely wanted to know, for if he was going to give him the gift, he wanted to know his original name before he was given a better one.

Both Blood Clop and Crimson Tail's eyes glowed a very dark red before Blood Clop answered in a very dark tone.

"Everypony…his name is Konrad Ford…and rest assured that we _WILL_ stop him, and the others."

Crimson Tail was now standing close to Blood Clop, staring at him and nodding in agreement. Everypony was now hoof stomping in approval at Blood Clop's resolution after glowing their eyes dark red upon hearing Konrad's name.

"_Konrad Ford, you cannot stop us. We are the inhabitants of Sunny Town and y__ou cannot stop us, Konrad Ford You will become our friend, this I can tell, for we are the Harbinger of your protection." _

And that was the last thought Grey Hoof had before he hoof stomped in approval of Blood Clop and Crimson Tail. This human Konrad Ford will indeed become a Blood Hoof, or in this case a Blood Hand. Grey Hoof wondered more about what Konrad would look like after he would be converted into a Blood Hand. Perhaps he would be more powerful than Grey Hoof himself, and wondered how tough his form would be compared to theirs. He concluded that he would be powerful indeed.

"_Human; viable possibility, impressive genetic malleability."_

Grey hoof stomped even more at the possibility of making a new and unique friend as well as saving him from the mark.

* * *

Yeah! I got out another chapter before taking my leave! Rest assured the next chapter will be up soon as...yup you guessed it, work has already been started on it. While the mare's are certainly fighting each other for their special somepony I mean man, the bad guys are a stirring up trouble. There wil be action around the corner and we'll also see how the mane six are holding up. I hope you guys like this and let me know what you think. Any questions you got about the story, just send me pm and I'll respond as fast and thorough as possible. Cheers!


	18. Q & A

Konrad was now following Princess Luna to the ruins holding Apple Bloom on his back and Ruby following behind…close behind.

"_I have absolutely no idea what could be going through Ruby's mind at the moment, but I hope it isn't anything nefarious…ah what am I talking about? She's just a poor ghost who was murdered and for some reason wants to me to fuck her brains out…and that's actually not a bad thing, but Princess Luna though…"_

Breaking out of his thought before it went anywhere further down south, Konrad now saw the ruins coming into view. He knew there was going to be a lot questions asked about him, considering how damn hard the mares wanted him. And for some reason, he was starting to find both of them quite attractive and it kinda scared him a bit considering his staunch denial of being a brony and horse lover.

Aside from being cast into some weird creepy pasta version of Equestria, he was actually doing just fine. He got to meet Apple Bloom, Ruby, and Princess Luna, while at the same time killing a few Blood Hooves like a freaking hero. Unfortunately for Konrad, it was not just some game or cartoon, it was a real life or death situation, and having to put his life on the line for them was a sobering experience.

"_I just realized that I'm in a freaking cartoon/game version of MLP, A FUCKING CREEPY PASTA VERSION! I lost my car, I have no way of knowing if I can get back, almost lost Apple Bloom, and almost died! What kind of supreme being could condone such irony?"_

"_Maybe a higher being that knows what's best for you." _chimed in Konrad's conscience.

"_YOU! What the hell was all that shit back there about?! Thanks for freaking helping me out! I was fucking lucky as hell that a mare fight didn't break out. Thanks for not giving me any points, and why they hell am I even thinking of that shit?!"_

"_First of all Konrad, you handled yourself pretty well, and you did a good job of distracting Apple Bloom from the adult situation. You also sidetracked Princess Luna and Ruby from fighting in front of both of you. The enemy is still out there and you shouldn't take a break too long."_

Konrad shuddered at the thought of the Blood Hooves and at the supposed nemesis Blood Clop.

At first they were creepy but Konrad didn't consider them much of a threat when he ran them over. That changed when they ambushed him and Princess Luna, which caused his bronco to become stuck until he could get help to pull it out. Keeping Princess Luna safe was tough, but the situation was made worse when Apple Bloom was almost killed by the Blood Hooves and by a near drowning experience.

That scared the fuck out of him, and he wasn't sure how he would take Apple Bloom's death if that happened.

"_But it didn't happen Konrad. You saved her and Princess Luna, that's something to be very proud of and they will remember that for the rest of their lives."_

"_Yeah…I guess that is something to be proud of…but still I don't know why the fuck I'm here! And why the hell was the first thing I saw was Ruby?"_

"_You should ask all the important questions when you get to the ruins and more importantly figure out a way to leave Everfree Forest."_

"_Ruby will know a way out, that I'm sure of but…still…why was she the first pony I saw when I got here?"_

"_Ask her and to make it up to you, I will help you answer the half truths."_

"_Thanks for that, I don't want to be the first Human in Equestria to be seen or be the cause of chaos. I can't let that happen to Apple Bloom or Princess Luna, much less the whole freaking kingdom! I can't believe that Princess Luna actually has the hots for me! The whole 'my' knight thing is making it very obvious, and…"_

"_And what?"_

"_I actually…like it."_

"_You know my thoughts on the subject; I won't bash it any further. But…she is a hot mare either way right?"_

"_Yeah she really is a hot Princess for sure and true to her character as far as I remember. But Ruby on the other hand…she's cute too."_

Konrad immediately caught what his conscious did and did his best to shrug it off. He did after all have bigger fish to fry. He had to get Princess Luna and Apple Bloom home and try to figure out what to do next. And what better way to that by having a little Q & A session with all of the ladies.

Ever since Apple Bloom mentioned the scent from his back, all of them had been quiet. It really was awkward to try and strike up a conversation when you had a little kid on your back, and two women fighting over you. Konrad could tell that Apple Bloom had fallen asleep and could feel her muzzle drooling a bit on him. Konrad didn't really mind this for he was already dirty and wet.

That and she was Apple Bloom of course!

"_I should do my best not to wake her."_

Princess Luna was the first to walk inside the ruins, followed by Konrad, Apple Bloom and finally Ruby. Konrad was doing his best not to wake up Apple Bloom, and would be sure to give her pop tarts when she woke up. He was glad that she liked them and made it a point to himself to give her a different flavor next time. He also wondered if Princess Luna would like them, but considering she was Princess, it was unlikely that she would.

"_Probably not, since she most likely eats rather extravagant foods such as…well whatever Royalty eats."_

As Princess Luna made it into the back entrance of the old castle, she turned her head around at the last second to give him a look. And what Konrad saw captivated him. Her mane waved at just the right moment, free flowing in a direction that showed off her wonderful blue eyes and facial features. This was something that made Konrad go 'wow' into his mind.

Princess Luna let a small smile appear on her face before frowning at the sight of Ruby walking up to Konrad's side. Luna then huffed a bit before turning back to the chambers, tail flailing in agitation. Konrad, who was disappointed that she was agitated again, turned to Ruby. She had a cross look on her face at the sight of Princess Luna flailing her tail, but smiled when she noticed Konrad was looking at her.

Despite her actions back at the river, he was sure that she was a good gal at heart. Konrad returned the smile and motioned for her to be quiet for Apple Bloom. Ruby at first didn't understand the hand gesture for 'be quiet' but found the meaning as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"_So she found the meaning huh? Figures, her special talent is finding thing, which means almost anything I guess."_

Not wanting to keep Princess Luna waiting, Konrad continued to walk into the back entrance of the old ruin. He briefly wondered what it would have looked like back in its glorious days. The layout of the stone work seemed like it was once part of an old Disney story long forgotten. If this place was interesting to him, he then wondered what the Canterlot Castle would be. He concluded that as interesting it might be, it would probably be girly, and that would make sense due to the fact that the rulers were female.

"_At this point, I'll take girly stuff over stinky and freaky ass zomponies."_

Apple Bloom was starting to snore on his back, all cartoony like and full of cuteness. Ruby was still walking beside him, smiling the entire way into the chamber until they were welcome by the sight of a cross Princess Luna. She was sitting in dignified Royal like manner next to the throne from earlier. It seemed that she really didn't like Ruby's presence and Konrad wondered how bad their first encounter was when he was helping Apple Bloom.

"_Great, here comes the Q & A part of my day. You better help me out bro."_

"_I will, but make sure you ask them questions too."_

"_Yeah, I'm still confused about why I'm here, and why Princess Luna was here all by herself."_

Konrad noticed Ruby was still close by, with a cross expression of her own towards Luna. Princess Luna in response narrowed her eyes and immediately the thick tension was back again. This made Konrad immediately uncomfortable and was now dreading what would happen next. He began to look for a spot to lay Apple Bloom down and found a pillar near the throne.

He carefully began to lay her down on the floor, putting the Chem Bag near her. He also began to remove the AKM and SVD from his body, setting them aside not too far away. He decided that it was best to keep the vest on, and keep the Makarov in his pocket. After he was satisfied that Apple Bloom was comfortable, he carefully pulled out two pairs of Pop Tarts from the bag.

One pair was Apple while the other was Blueberry, his favorite. He just hoped that Princess Luna would like Blueberry, because if she did, then that would be awesome. He turned back around to see the mares in never ending stare match, and that was good reminder of the tense atmosphere, something he could do without. He approached Princess Luna, who broke the stare off with Ruby, turning her attention to Konrad.

Or rather the items he as carrying in his hands. He smiled at her and said,

"These are the food items Apple Bloom was talking about earlier. She liked them very much and I hope that you will too."

Princess Luna raised her eye brow again at him and appeared to speak but stopped as he removed the wrapper. Ruby walked over to his side again to get a better look at the pop tarts in his hands, and her eyes would have widened if they weren't all yellow. Konrad opened up the Blueberry packet and handed a pastry to each of the mares. Princess Luna took it with her hoof instead of her magic and this surprised Konrad, as he expected her use her magic.

She did after all seem tired which made sense for he was sure she would have done the same like Princess Celestia would on the show. Princess Luna observed the pastry with curiosity, as did Ruby. Ruby's facial expressions were all that he could go off of, as her eyes made it difficult to determine her mood…aside from humping that is. And after both of the mares were done looking over it, Ruby took the first bite.

Ruby was starting to munch on it in a weird manner, as if she hadn't eaten in years. This made sense to Konrad, as she was a ghost and was surprised that she could even eat at all. But then again, he did make physical contact with her, one that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"_I can't believe an OC pony from a creepy pasta version of MLP humped me like a horny school girl. I mean, I'm a human for crying out loud! How could a pony find me freaking attractive?! I've only been here for about a few freaking hours, and the flirting with Luna was really just for shits and giggles."_

"_Are you sure it wasn't something else?"_

"_Well…"_

Konrad's thought was interrupted as Ruby spoke.

"MMM! So this is what a pop tart is? It tastes like…"

Princess Luna then interrupted Ruby, with a muzzle full of pop tart goodness making talking difficult between each munch.

"Blu_*munch*_be_*munch*_ry."

Konrad turned his attention to Princess Luna and found her appearance amusing. She was devouring the treat with the classic 'nom nom' like Rainbow Dash did on the show, only this time is was Princess Luna style minus the grace that she usually had. As Princess Luna was finishing the pastry, bits and pieces of it stuck to her muzzle outside her pony lips, and made her even more awesome.

Konrad couldn't but help laugh at the sight, and when Princess Luna finished eating the pop tart. Luna then looked at Konrad with an annoyed look, and asked,

"What is so amusing Konrad?"

"So I take it you like my food?" replied Konrad.

Princess Luna's annoyed look slowly melted away into a neutral tone. It appeared that Luna didn't want to let him know she enjoyed the cheap treat.

"It is…satisfactory."

"_Bullshit! You like it and you know it."_

"Well, I'm glad that it was 'satisfactory' for you, but you've got some of it on your muzzle still."

Princess Luna looked at her muzzle with her eyes and immediately got embarrassed. She raised her hoof just like on her show and began wiped off the bits and pieces of the pop tart. Konrad turned to Ruby to see how she was doing. She was still trying to eat the pop tart and appeared to be enjoying it by taking it slow…very slow.

Every single bite was almost like pure heaven to her, savoring the artificial flavor of Blueberry in the treat. Her eyes were beaming with happiness while eating the treat…that is if they weren't beaming yellow already. It was nice that she was enjoying eating food and Konrad started to wonder how long she was a ghost. There really was a lot of this OC that he didn't know about, and when he thought about it, there was little he knew of Luna too.

"_I guess I'll get to know them a little bit more…I just hope I can get back home though."_

While Ruby was eating the treat some more she turned to Konrad effeminately winking at him, as it appeared that her efforts to win him were far from over. Before Konrad could react to the gesture, Princess Luna got his attention by clearing her throat and speaking.

"Well…now that we're here, perhaps we can discuss our situation. I would like to know where those Blood Hooves came from…perhaps our spirit friend could…'enlighten' us."

Ruby stopped eating the pop tart and glared at Luna, who had a smug smile on her face. Ruby did say that she scared Princess Luna, and now he was starting to wonder if a fight had broken out between them already. Ruby took the half eaten treat out of her mouth being held by her left hoof, something Konrad still couldn't wrap his mind around. Ruby, who was clearly uneasy about revealing the origins of the Sunny Town curse, lowered her ears and started to frown.

Konrad understood why and when he thought about it, it was a really shitty way to go. He didn't know exactly how she died, other than that her body was in the fire place where Apple Bloom found it. It was convenient to have some insider knowledge of this world, even if it was an alternate form of MLP. He couldn't but help feel some sympathy for the young spirit mare

The Blood Hooves on the other hand, he had no clue about at all. The Super Filly Adventure game never revealed the origins of the Blood Hooves, or the Bloody Hooves as they were called. What he did know was that they were not part of Sunny Town and were just a freaking screamer ending made as a nod to Donitz's Story of the Blanks.

"_I guess I'm about to find out…poor Ruby."_

"Well…it's not an easy thing to talk about-" began Ruby.

"We still require this information 'spirit', and we would appreciate it so we can stop this madness." interrupted Princess Luna in her Canterlot voice minus the loudness.

"Don't you think I want it to stop you spoiled-"

"_Nope. No Mare fight on my watch."_

"Ladies! We got enough to deal with on our hands."

Both of Ruby and Princess Luna looked at him with confusion, and Konrad realized why.

"Sorry, I mean 'hooves'."

Konrad cusped his hands giving the impression that they were hooves. Ruby giggled a bit, while Princess Luna cracked a small smile.

"And Princess Luna?"

Luna turned her attention to Konrad and smiled a bit with her mane shining a little bit more than earlier.

"Yes 'my' Knight?"

"_More with the 'He's mine' stuff. I like this but it's getting too far."_

"Don't interrupt Ruby again, let her speak."

Princess Luna narrowed her eyes at Konrad as if to say 'How dare you tell me what to do!', but he didn't budge. As much as he thought Luna was cool, there was no way her was going to let Royalty boss him around. Ruby slightly smiled at Konrad sticking up for her but went into a frown as both of them turned their attention to her. Her ears lowered as she continued to reveal the story of the Blood Hooves.

"Well…you see…I uh…"

"_Oh God! Don't tell me I have to calm her down!"_

As if God was responding to his thought, a paragon symbol appeared in the corner of his vision. It was severely beckoning him to give into it and Konrad wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he wanted Ruby to relax and tell him about Blood Hooves, but on the other hand, he didn't want to give off the wrong impression to Ruby, and at the very least Princess Luna. It was starting to look like Ruby was going to bust down crying, and that is what caused him to make up his mind.

He gave it into it and hoped for the best. As if it was a scripted event, he reached for her hoof and massaged it just like he did with Princess Luna and found her coat to be just interesting too. It was appeared that a ghost's coat was just as soft as Princess Luna's, and he found it to be interesting.

"_Okay it's official. I like petting ponies, but why did the paragon option have to be this way?"_

Ruby then looked at Konrad and let out a cute smile. It was good to comfort Ruby considering what happened to her, but it wasn't the message he wanted to give to her. Konrad might not have made eye contact with Princess Luna but he could feel her glare beating at the side of his face, almost to the point where he would sweat out of nervousness. He let go of Ruby's hoof, and sat down on the ground crossing his legs. Ruby was still looking at Konrad before she snapped out of her stare and sat down as well.

She took a calm deep breath and continued again,

"Okay...well…I used to live in town not too far away from here in Everfree Forest."

"Town? I don't remember there being a town in this forsaken forest! Not even when I used to live here."

"Luna, you're interrupting again." Said Konrad.

"Hmph!" was all that Luna said while doing her Princess pout.

"As I said…I used to live in a town not too far from here. It was called Sunny Town, and as much as I can remember, we were an isolated Town. We had everything we needed so none of us really ventured beyond the forest, and we rarely, if ever, had any visitors."

Ruby turned around to look at Apple Bloom who was still sleeping. Making sure that Apple Bloom was safe, she continued to tell her story.

"Since none of us had much interaction outside of Sunny Town, news and events that happened around Equestria never interested us in the least. We also didn't know about a lot of things such as magic."

Princess Luna appeared to raise her hoof in question, but stopped when Konrad made eye contact with her again. Lowering her hoof, she continued to pout and listen to Ruby. Ruby on the other 'hoof' seemed to know what Princess Luna was wondering and answered her unspoken question.

"There aren't any Unicorns in Sunny Town, nor are there any Pegasi. You're the first and only Alicorn I've ever seen in my life, both living and after. We..."

Ruby spat out the word 'we' with disgust, indicating that she hated Sunny Town.

Konrad couldn't but help get the feeling that he was going to hate the background of Story of the Blanks even more.

"…were a simple herd of Ponies, with only the knowledge of simple living, and unfortunately simple minds."

Ruby again took another bite of the pop tart before continuing.

"Our Town was led by a Stallion named Grey Hoof, like his family had before him. For a while things were great, until the day I earned…this."

Using her free hoof, she pointed out her magnifying glass cutie mark. It was weird how it a natural mark on her coat just like Luna's. Retuning her hoof back to the treat, Ruby continued to tell her story.

"Nopony in Sunny Town had ever seen cutie mark, and the only knowledge we had of one was a sad tale of Grey Hoof's great grandfather. About four generations prior, there was a plague that infested the town. Everypony was receiving marks left and right, causing them to perform acts that they never have done before."

"Cutie Pox…" said Princess Luna.

"_I figured as much, just like what the wiki said."_

"Cutie pox? Is that what it's called?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, the affliction you speak of is called 'Cutie Pox'. I remember a case of it long ago before my…leave of absence."

"Leave of absence? What do you mean by that?" asked Ruby.

Konrad knew well what Princess Luna meant and noticed her lower her head in shame. It seemed that it was a sore point with her and Ruby wanted to know about it. Princess Luna merely replied while raising her head back up and said,

"I'll explain later, but for now please continue."

Ruby raised her eye brown in a typical pony manner, and continued to speak.

"As I was saying, the Cutie Pox caused all of the afflicted to be banished by Grey Hoof's Great Grandfather. It was apparently a very painful event and Grey Hoof very much feared that it would return on day. I remember the whole town, or what was left of us feared the Cutie Pox to return once more. Since none of us really understood what Cutie Marks were, everypony was afraid of it."

Ruby then took another big bite of the pop tart, and quickly munched on it. Konrad then took the opportunity to offer the mares something to drink.

"Would you ladies, like something to drink? I have some water and Red Bull."

Both of the mares looked at him in confusion and he didn't know why. Was it something he said?

"Uhh…what is it?"

"You said 'Red Bull'. What do you mean by that?" asked Princess Luna.

Ruby just looked at him slightly puzzled but was apparently intrigued at what he was talking about.

"_Of course, they don't know what Red bull is. I wonder how they'll react to it."_

"Oh! Sorry about that, it's an energy drink similar to a soda pop. It's like…coffee's energy put into a soda if that makes any sense. The 'Red Bull' is just a name we humans call it."

"I do not drink this commoner's ambrosia, but nonetheless I will try it."

Ruby turned to Princess Luna, whose head was tilted up a bit again, and shook her head in disgust. She turned to Konrad's direction and whispered,

"Spoiled Princess…"

"What was that?!"

"Both of you settle down! Besides…you'll wake up Apple Bloom."

Konrad turned around to make sure she was still asleep which she was. She was starting to snore like she did at Fluttershy's house during the 'Stare' episode. It was really cute when he thought about it, and he couldn't but help smile at the cute sight of the filly dreaming away. Konrad turned back around to see Princess Luna smiling a bit at him. Why she was doing that he didn't know as he did pretty much told her to shut up.

Ruby spoke up again and said,

"Konrad, I would like to try this energy drink of yours. I'm sure it will be just as good as this pop tart."

"No problem, I'll get one for both of you."

He got up and slowly made his way to the Chem bag and began to quietly open it. He pulled out two red bull cans, and noticed that the chilled temperature had long turned warm. Taking another quick look at Apple Bloom again, who was still doing her cute snoring, he closed the bag. He set the Apple Pop Tart pack right next to her, and began to walk towards the mares with the Red Bulls in hand.

He first handed one to Ruby, and the other to Princess Luna. Both of them were looking at cans, not knowing what the hell to do with him. Konrad face palmed himself for not realizing that none of them had ever seen a can before. He first went over to Ruby and opened her Red Bull that was in her hoof. He then went over to Princess Luna and did the same for her. The can was still in her hoof, and she was just looking at it.

Konrad turned to Ruby, who was looking at it still as well, apparently more fascinated with the can that the drink itself. He turned back to Princess Luna and whispered to her,

"Allow me 'my' Princess."

Luna looked at Konrad with a slight smile on her face while he tilted the can to her mouth. Her eyes lit up with a surprise as she didn't expect him to, but carefully began to drink the contents on the Energy Drink. Her eyes went from surprise to one of a puzzled look, and ceased drinking the Red Bull. Apparently, Equestria didn't have an equivalent of the stuff, and hoped that Princess Luna would like the drink.

She raised the can to her mouth again and began to drink some more…a lot more. Konrad was surprised that she apparently liked it a lot, and was expecting her to complain about it. Konrad went back over to his sitting spot and saw that Ruby had drank all of the energy drink in one sitting. His eyes lit up in surprise looking at the empty can on the floor, with Ruby letting out a pony belch, similar to Apple Bloom's on the show.

*BURP*!

Ruby then blushed cutely and said,

"Excuse me. It was really good I've never had anything like it."

"No problem I'm just glad that-"

*BBBUUURRRPPP!*

Was all that Konrad heard when his sentence was interrupted by a very loud belch coming from Princess Luna. He turned around to look at her with is eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. That was a very loud cartoon like belch that he never would have expect to come from Princess Luna, and could never hope to match one with such intensity. She immediately lowered her ears in embarrassment and started to blush greatly like he had never seen before.

And it was freaking hot as hell to him, and he began to smile at her. As Luna noticed Konrad's reaction, her ears perked back up again with the blush still on her face with a smile slowly turning up.

"_I know this is a cute moment and all, but should you be trying to find out more about the Blood Hooves?"_

"_Whoops! Yeah you're right."_

Konrad then sat back down and for Ruby to continue with the story.

"Where was I? Oh…my cutie mark. I remember the day I earned it…it was the day I died."

Both Konrad and Princess Luna got very quiet listening to Ruby as she spoke of the day she died. Konrad in particular knew he was going to hate the unspoken background details of Ruby's death. The wiki said she was murdered for the mark and it made sense to him now that they were afraid of the cutie pox. But what none of the game failed to mention was how she died, along the emotions of all the ponies, save for a few deviant art pictures.

"That day I will never forget what happened to me, the day that was supposed to fun for all of us. Grey Hoof was planning a party to celebrate the town's 'solidarity'. It was something he always went on about as he liked to plan celebrations, something he would obsess about."

Konrad was now paying close attention to every single detail he could gather. So far all of the knowledge he had of the Creepy Pasta story was true. However, being here listening to the actual victim of the tragic story took it to a whole new level. His anger at the Blood Hooves and the Blanks was now rising steadily, and he was doing what he could to keep it in check.

"_Easy now Konrad. You don't want to renegade right now do you?"_

"_Only if there was a fucking Blank or Blood Hoof nearby."_

"When I was younger, I was good at finding things, whether they were objects, solutions, or…'something' else."

Konrad definitely caught the 'something' part as she looked at Konrad. He could feel Luna glaring again without even look at her. Ruby continued to divulge about the Blood Hooves and Konrad was grateful for it too, for this subtle flirting was getting a bit overboard.

"Before the party started, a stallion known as Roneo lost a gift that he planned on giving to a mare named Starlet. When I overheard that he lost it, I began to look for his gift. When I found not too far from the town's center something happened. I felt my cutie mark appear and it was immediately spotted by another pony named Three Leaf."

Ruby then took the time to completely devour her pop tart and continued after munching the remainder if the treat.

"Heh…this really is good Konrad. Anyway…after my cutie mark was spotted all pony heck broke loose. The townponies panicked and began pointed their hooves at me, saying that I had the mark and that I was cursed. They were afraid of the cutie pox, and Grey Hoof initially banished me from Sunny Town."

"_She was banished? Why didn't she just leave? I would have fucking left immediately."_

"_Listen to the rest of the story Konrad."_

"But I didn't want to leave and neither did my mother Mitta. Sunny Town was all that I knew about and I would have left with nothing. Sure I might have found something eventually but it's easier said than done when your whole life revolved around working together with your friends. Hay, we didn't even use bits for crying out loud, and we never had to save up any for we never left the town. As a young and scared Mare, I was hoping that a solution would present itself."

"_Well, that explains why she didn't want to leave. Hard to step into a new world that you know nothing about."_

"But it didn't…the rest of the townponies just kept panicking about my cutie mark, pointing and hollering at me as if I was evil. Nothing happened to me when I earned my cutie mark, no uncontrollable acts or the spreading of the mark to anypony else. My mother pleaded with Grey Hoof to let me live a little bit away from the town, enough so that the 'Pox' wouldn't spread, and that way I could still be near the ponies I cared about."

Konrad turned to see what Luna's reaction to all of this was and noticed that she was listening intently at Ruby's story. Hopefully the Selene Alicorn would have a bit more sympathy for Ruby, as Konrad was starting to feel very sorry for.

"Instead, he said no while the other ponies, with the exception of my mother, demanded that Grey Hoof end the so called curse. He then ordered everypony to murder me, and that was when I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the only place that could keep me safe, or so I thought. I barricaded myself in my house and they did their best to get in."

Konrad then noticed Ruby's eyes start to tear up as she continued, doing her best to maintain composure.

"The only thing I could do was sit in the corner, unable to find a way out. I remember the fear that was in me, the fear of what my friends would do to me or my mother. Then my fears came true when they opened the door. My mother had the key and they must have figured that out. They…"

Ruby's was now barely remaining stable as she was shaking and her ears were even lower. A single tear escaped from her glowing yellow eye, as she recalled the memory with perfect detail.

"They came in…all of them including my mother, who stood by helpless and in shock at what they were going to do. I pleaded with them one last time; I mean…all I wanted to help Roneo find his gift! And then they…they…clopped me to death."

Princess Luna then held her hooves up in shock, doing her best to cover mouth while a slight gasp escaped. Her eyes were in shock at the mare divulging her death by her friends, and Konrad could only wonder what was going through her mind. Konrad on the other hand now glum at learning how Ruby died. And then it got worse as Ruby broke down, speaking between slight sobs, making the story even more painful.

"They *sob* clopped and clopped for what *sob* seemed like forever. I could *sob* remember each hoof strike me *sob* in pain. That was until *sob* I couldn't move *sob* anymore. Then I stared at *sob* Grey Hoof, unable to beg for *sob* mercy."

Ruby ceased sobbing and lowered her tone, staring in a random direction as if she was just lost in deep thought. Konrad waved his hand in front of her to bring her back to reality, which was unfortunately a shitty situation. Ruby jumped slightly and looked at Konrad and Princess Luna with a blank stare.

"_Oh god, she's going to break down again I'll bet, and she still hasn't told me how the curse was brought about."_

"S-sorry…I just stared at Grey Hoof, unable to beg for mercy…then the last thing I remembered as a living pony was…him raising his hoof and bringing it down on my head. I remember the pain very clearly, and I remember hearing my head crunch."

Princess Luna's hooves were still covering her mouth in shock, while Konrad balled his fists up in anger. If there was anything that solidified his hatred for zombies, and creepy pasta, it was this. He could feel his face contort in anger at the stupidity and cruelty of the Blanks. The mood around the two mares and human was very glum. No jokes or one liners could break this mood.

"What happened next?" asked Princess Luna?

"I died." Said Ruby was if it was a plain fact with no importance.

"I remember waking up in a field after I had a very terrible dream. There was a voice that asked me if I wanted to take revenge on them."

"Voice? What kind of voice?" asked Princess Luna.

"I don't know who it was or what it was for that matter, but…I felt that it didn't care for me or anypony in the slightest. I said no to it, and it got angry. All I could see was blackness, but I felt different somehow, as if I was alive but not alive at the same time. It said that I was fool and that the blessing of Sunny Town was inevitable. It also said that I would never get to rest as along as the blessing was in effect."

"Sounds like a demon or something." Said Konrad.

"A what?" both Ruby and Luna.

"Never mind, it's not important…well what happened next?" said Konrad.

"After it told me of my fate, I woke up not too far from Sunny Town. At first I thought it was just a bad nightmare and that I had a bad case of sleepwalking. But when I got to the town…"

Ruby lowered her head again and tears began to start flowing. It was really a sad sight to witness, and Konrad wasn't sure what to do other than continue listen to the unspoken background of Story of the Blanks.

"…it was completely changed. The houses looked like they had succumbed to old age, trees and plants were dead, but the worst part was my former friends…they were zombies! That voice did something to them as if it brought out the true monsters within them. And what made me even more furious was the fact that they were acting like nothing happened, with Grey Hoof and the others having a party, as if my death was the best thing in all of Equestria!"

"Ruby I'm-" spoke Princess Luna before Ruby interrupted.

"Those bastards! How could they just have a party like that as if nothing happened!? In my rage, I ran into the town and destroyed everything I could. I hit Grey Hoof numerous times before the others got a hold of me and took me back to my house. They showed me my burnt corpse in the fireplace of my old home. They clopped and crushed me again just as they had before, and threw my body back into the fire place."

Ruby's face was now fuming red with a very cartoon like manner but without the humor. Her tears were now being steady almost like Pinkie Pie's whenever she cried.

"After being forced to reenact my own death, I woke up again in the same spot. I was furious and went to Sunny Town to ruin their party the best way I could, but there was something different. They were all gone, nowhere to be found, and I was greatly confused at what happened. The town was appeared the same as it was when they caught me, just a sore, dark, and hollow memory of my home, and friends. I tried to leave the forest but every time I tried something just kept pulling me back, as if I was anchored to this place."

"So you can't leave? That sucks…" said Konrad.

"It's almost as if that voice wanted it that way." Replied Ruby.

"What did you do after that Ruby?" asked Princess Luna.

Ruby's ear rose a little bit before going back down. It would seem that she appreciated being called by her name instead of 'foul spirit'.

"_Hopefully Luna won't be so hard on Ruby or at the very least, keep the insults down." _

"There was nothing I could do really. I just wandered around the forest the rest of that year and for a while I thought it was over. That was until they…appeared again. But this time there was something different…they had another pony with them!"

"Let me guess, somepony walked into the town and got cursed."

Ruby was immediately surprised at Konrad's accurate guess, and said,

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?"

"_Shit! I got to be careful with what I say, I'm the ignorant human after all."_

"Lucky guess, anyway please continue."

Ruby then raised and eye brow at Konrad before continuing.

"Well…when I found out that they cursed a stallion who wondered into the town, I got really furious that they brought an innocent into their fold. I went there again in hopes to just cause a nuisance and ruin their party, something Grey Hoof does every time of this year."

"_So Grey Hoof really is obsessed with his parties, what an asshole."_

"At first I destroyed their party tables, food, and bucked them here and there before I ran away. I found out that that they couldn't leave Sunny Town, as they were stuck to it just as I am stuck to Everfree forest. But not the outsider stallion, he was able to leave Sunny town and he chased me all over the forest. He eventually caught me and dragged me back to Sunny Town, where Grey Hoof told me what his plan for Sunny Town was."

"And what is his plan?" asked Princess Luna.

"To save all ponies from the 'mark' and protect them as he calls it. He pretty much decided to use any outsider that was unfortunate enough to wander into Sunny Town. He also called them the Blood Hooves, based off of the old tales."

"Excuse me Ruby, but may I ask a question?" asked Princess Luna.

Ruby was surprised at her increasingly non-confrontational manner, and appeared to be suspicious of the Alicorn.

"I guess…what is it?"

"How long ago did your…your…"

"My death?" replied Ruby while raising another eye brow.

Princess Luna nodded and Ruby answered as Konrad listened intently.

"It happened 100 years ago, and he's been building his herd of Blood Hooves ever since."

Both Konrad and Princess Luna's eyes widened at the revelation of the Blood Hooves. It appeared that based off of Ruby's description, there were more Blood Hooves, A LOT more. And as to how many there were Konrad had no clue and was starting to fear that he might have to fight his entire way through Everfree Forest. The fact that Ruby would be left behind was something he didn't like at all, but she was already dead and would be around for a little while longer.

Konrad's nervousness was starting to kicking more intently and was dreading to ask what was on his mind.

"_You need to ask Ruby how many there are Konrad, it's important not just for you, but for Luna too."_

"_Yeah your right but…"_

Doing his best to muster his courage to ask the question on his mind, he calmly asked Ruby,

"How many Blood Hooves does Grey Hoof have exactly?"

Ruby again lowered her ears again, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Please Ruby, we need to know." Said Konrad.

"He's got at least 50 Blood Hooves, maybe more. I've pretty much lost count over the years."

Konrad's eyes widened at hearing how many Blood Hooves there were. The situation he was in was really screwed up, and now more than ever did he just want to get the fuck out of there.

"So there are 50 Blood Hooves or more with a few more in Sunny Town, plus that one freak called Blood Clop who likely eat my guts my guts for breakfast, am I correct so far?"

"Ummm yeah…" said Ruby.

"_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! This is definitely the hard version alright, and now I go to get the hell out of dodge!_

"Wait, who is Blood Clop?" asked Princess Luna.

"Oh he's that 'Hu-man and Alicorn' guy. He's mad that I shot his Marefriend's hooves off from what Ruby told me earlier, and what was her name again?"

"Crimson Tail." Replied Ruby.

"Yeah, the freak that wanted you to abandon me and be one of them."

Princess Luna rolled her eyes and said,

"Ah yes that evil mare, I remember her alright. Konrad, I wish you had done more than shot her hooves off."

"Kinda hard to shoot and drive at the same Luna, perhaps you would like to try next time?"

Princess Luna smirked a bit and joking spoke,

"If it will get me more points, then yes."

That put Konrad a bit at ease, and it was nice that she was joking a bit. Not wanting to be up staged, Konrad threw his own joke back at her.

"Well, if you can figure out how to aim and shoot the damn weapons, your more than welcome to your highness. Good luck with that though, you need these wonderful things."

Konrad held up his fingers and began to do his best spirit fingers.

"These are my fingers. They're very fingery."

Princess Luna chuckled at his stupid joke, and turned her head looking at him and said,

"I know what they are Konrad, and I know they are very, how did you put it? Fingery?"

Konrad couldn't but help smirk a bit before Ruby chimed in an said,

"Yes Princess Luna, his fingers are indeed fingery."

"_Oh god not again."_

Luna turned to Ruby and narrowed her eyes at Ruby who in turn did the same. The tension was back again, which Konrad did not like. Before Konrad could think or do anything Ruby decided to ask Princess Luna question of her own.

"I have a question of my own your highness."

Princess Luna's tone was now one of ice as she spoke to Ruby.

"What is your question…Ruby?"

Ruby then gave off an obvious fake expression of curiosity and asked her,

"Earlier you spoke of a leave of absence. What did you mean by that?"

Princess Luna glared at Ruby for bringing it up and Konrad knew what Princess Luna meant by it. She was referring to her imprisonment on the moon during her time as Nightmare Moon, and no doubt it was going to be a sore subject about. Then again, he did want to know more about the background story of her, and Nightmare Moon. And now he was going to find out whether she wanted to tell it or not.

"I don't remember saying such a thing." Lied Princess Luna.

"Would it have anything to do with why you are here Luna? I still don't understand why you are here without at least a few guards with you."

Princess Luna looked at Konrad as if she was embarrassed and afraid to even speak of it to him. Her ears lowered slightly as she blushed, seemingly embarrassed about telling her tale.

"Well…I'm not sure where I should begin."

"Oh anywhere is good your highness! Please…I have all the time in Equestria on my side."

"_Ruby…don't make me come over there…actually, __definitely__ don't make me come over there."_

"Very well then…my family and I used to live in this ruin that was once our home well over a thousand years ago. They ruled the land long before my sister and I took the throne. This place used to be our capital long before Discord…spread chaos to this place."

Princess Luna's eyes glared at the thought of Discord and was starting to snort a bit. If Konrad thought Princess Celestia's tempter towards Discord was bad, Luna's was worse.

"_Wow, she really doesn't like Discord does she?"_

"_Makes sense doesn't it? And might I suggest you ask her who Discord is? You need to pretend to be he ignorant human here."_

Following his advice, he raised his hand as asked Princess Luna,

"Question! Who is Discord and what do you mean spread 'Chaos'?"

"Discord is a Draconequus." replied Luna as if it was a common fact.

"And that means what exactly?" asked Ruby

"_Makes since that Ruby doesn't know, being isolated in a town does make you ignorant."_

"_Just play along Konrad, and pay attention."_

Princess Luna huffed in frustration before she continued to explain to Ruby and Konrad.

"He has the head of a pony with his body made up of various parts of other creatures. His body represents chaos and pretty much fulfill that part with his annoying personality. And when I mean he spreads chaos, he uses his chaotic magic to make the lives of everypony miserable. He appeared long ago and began to spread chaos to the land, making clouds pour chocolate rain, animals with unnatural bodies, and throwing the cycle of night and day into disarray."

"Damn, this guy must be pretty powerful if he could do that." said Konrad.

"Indeed, he was so powerful that my parents were unable to defeat him. I remember the battle from so long ago, and it was very destructive to this place. My sister and I had not earned our cutie marks yet, and all we could do was evacuate our subjects from the area while my parents fought Discord. When we returned, we found no trace of them, only a smug Discord sitting on our throne."

"What did he do to them?" asked Konrad.

Princess Luna narrowed her eyes and said,

"When we confronted him as to where our parents were, he merely said…"All gone".

"_Wow, just like Q on Star Trek. I hope Discord isn't actually Q that would really suck ass."_

* * *

Discord had learned a lot about this Konrad in past few minutes. He found out that his potential apprentice was not a pony, but a human!

"_A human! I don't believe it! An actual real human!? YES! Another biped for the win, and he's even got Celestia more riled up than I could ever dream of! Now I wonder what her parents would think of such a man, or the fact that he AND Princess Luna have an affection each other. Let's find out!"_

It was rather brilliant move he pulled off long ago, when he was in his much younger self. Princess Celestia and Luna's parents fought him with all of their magical strength, but in the end just couldn't defeat him at all. They only understood magic, magic that made sense, and what fun was there in making sense?

But Discord never killed King Cosmos or Queen Galaxia for that wouldn't have been much fun. Instead, after battling them into submission, he decided to turning them into animal plushies was the way to go. It was as he liked to put it, a souvenir of the past that he always wanted to keep. Nopony knew their true fate, and he would never reveal it to anypony, except his potential apprentice.

Discord snapped his fingers in his mind, and out popped the plushies of the former Equestrian rulers. The soft yet cuddly King and Queen had a very irritated look on their faces, unable to do anything. Discord immediately began to force the toys to kiss ( much in the same manner spike had during the royal wedding). The look on their faces could only change between a few expressions and not in a fluid manner.

Discord then turned the Royal couple to face them in his mind. He began to speak to them as if they were children.

"_Well hello again King and Queen! It's been a while since I've played with you now has it?"_

They did nothing but glare at him, and Discord found this to be very amusing indeed.

"_Aw what's the matter? I know how much both of you enjoy hearing the news on the outside so I'll tell you something about your daughter Luna."_

Both of the plushies were now sporting an anxious look on their faces, for they wanted to know how their children were faring.

"_Now that I got your attention, I have just found out that your daughter has the love bug for a wonderful stallion! Isn't that great?"_

The Queen Galaxia plushy had look of joy on her face, while King Cosmos had a 'not amused' look on his face, just like his daughter's.

"_Yes Queen Galaxia, your daughter is in love, and of course King Cosmos in not amused, but I've got even better news!"_

Both of the plushies were at their previous expressions and that was what Discord wanted. He was going to throw another curveball at them and how wonderful it was going to be.

"_The stallion is not a stallion at all! He's actually a…"_

With another imaginary snap, a set of drums appeared and he began to rapidly make a drum roll, building up the suspense.

"_HUMAN!"_

The King and Queen had a look of shock on their plushies faces and Discord felt immediate satisfaction. Their daughter was head over hooves for a human, a being that was once thought of nothing more than a myth.

"_Yes, your daughter is in love with a human. Isn't that just wonderful? When I get out again, and I will, I'm going teach this human the wonderful ways of chaos. Bipods are after all are full of win and I'll be sure to bring you all to the wedding of your daughter and the human. I'm sure they'll have wonderful mutant foals, and I will be their god father while you two can the their toys!"_

King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia were now extremely angry at the thought of their daughter marrying some…human. Even worse was the thought of them having mutant foals, taking up the same characteristics as Discord and being raised to cause chaos across the land. If there was one other thing the former rulers could do in their plushy form, it was having their toy manes light bright with anger.

Discord found this all to amusing and said,

"_I think you two have had enough play time for now, and daddy Discord will play with you later. Now, off to bed the for the both of you!"_

With a snap of his claw, an imaginary crib appeared out of nowhere, and the toy King and Queen found themselves covered in diapers and toy foal pacifies in their plush muzzles. Discord them set them both down in the crib and snapped them back into his mind. He was certainly going to look forward in anticipation of being a God Father, or at least he hoped he would be.

"_I certainly do hope they wind up together! That would just be full of win now wouldn't it be? Konrad and Luna FTW! Now who is this Q he thought of? That could be his chaotic name for all I know, but whatever it means, it's certainly full of win."_

And so Discord continued to play the waiting game, eagerly listening for the thoughts of this human called Konrad.

* * *

Princess Luna's eyes were starting to twitch again at the bad memory of her loss.

"My sister and I fought Discord ourselves, but we were unable to do anything to him. His chaotic magic was too strong against us, and so began his reign chaos across the land."

"How long did he rule?" asked Konrad.

"_Man I'm getting the scoop on a whole lot of unknown MLP lore!"_

"Long enough." Was all that Luna said.

"_Well, more than most at least."_

"What happened next?" asked Konrad.

"My sister and I were able to defeat him with the Elements of Harmony. They were and still are powerful relics of magic, and harmony. When we confronted Discord, he laughed at us thinking the magic of Friendship couldn't possibly stop him. It was the last thing he did before Celestia and I petrified him."

"_That explains the pose he did but I was hoping for more information on Discord and the Elements of Harmony oh well."_

"With Discord subdued, Celestia and I were forced to move to the Capital to a new location. Discord's chaos had left a never ending scare of this place, and a forest that acted on its own without magic was something my sister and I just couldn't salvage. Since then, this place has been nothing but a sad reminder of the past."

Princess Luna lowered her head in obvious mourning of her parents. Ruby on the other hand slowly hoof clapped and said,

"Cool Story sister! It doesn't answer my question though or his for that matter."

Princess Luna raised her head immediately back up and glared at Ruby. Ruby in return just shrugged her pony front legs. Konrad made eye contact with Ruby as a silent reprimand for her being insensitive to Luna's loss of parents. As obvious as it was that they didn't like each other, he would have expected some sympathy from Ruby directed to Princess Luna.

"_She did after all try to apologize…at least that's what I think Luna was trying to do."_

Princess Luna lowered her tone on a near growling manner while addressing Ruby's statement.

"Yes…it doesn't."

Both of the mares were back at the stare routine before Luna continued.

"After Discord was banished, my sister and I took the throne together and quickly did our best to undo the chaos Discord left behind. It was during that time we discovered our special talents. My sister had the ability to raise and lower the Sun, while I gained the ability to lower and raise the Moon. Before we learned our talents, the Sun and Moon rose and lowered on their own. However, Discord's chaos threw the balance off, it was up to us to maintain the cycle. Because of this responsibility, the Elements of Harmony gave us immortality to maintain the Equestrian cycle of Day and Night."

"_Wow! I just learned how they earned their Cutie Marks and how they became immortal! Though, I'm about to learn more of Luna and Nightmare Moon. I hope Ruby doesn't act up later."_

"After we controlled the cycle of Day and Night, Equestria slowly rebuilt and Harmony once again returned. The first few years were wonderful, with our subjects enjoying the day and…sleeping during the night."

"Yeah, that's what everypony normally does. Why is this a bad thing?" asked Ruby with and annoyed tone.

Luna was starting to show signs that her patience with Ruby was wearing thin. It wasn't just the eyes narrowing, it was her teeth gritting a bit more and her throat making an noise similar to a Klingon growling. Konrad immediately became discomforted.

"_Damn, Luna's definitely scary when she wants to be. Ruby, you better ease up on Luna."_

Princess Luna continued to talk while giving Ruby the evil eye. Ruby in return did nothing wave her hoof off as if it was nothing.

"During that time, everypony would pay tribute to my sister by giving her praise and glory, while I received none. Not one little thank you at all."

"So you were jelly right?" asked Ruby.

Luna gained a surprised look on her face before returning to her previous tone.

"YES! I was very 'jelly' indeed. During this time, I grew resentful of the attention my sister received, as if she did all the work and everypony forgot about me. This continued for a few more years until I just couldn't hold my bitterness in. Then a spirit known as Nightmare Moon appeared to me one night. She claimed that she had the power give me the attention that I deserved and that all I need to do was let her possess me for a short period of time."

"So you agreed?" asked Ruby.

Luna turned to look at Konrad before lowering her head in shame.

"Yes…and it was the biggest mistake of my life. The spirit took advantage of my bitterness and used my magic to brink eternal darkness to all of Equestria. She never wanted let the Sun rise again, and my sister pleaded with the spirit to let me go, but the entity would not, and my sister was forced to banish her…me…inside the moon for a thousand years."

"Damn…1000 years? That had to be very hard, I mean, I was thrown in a box for 5 hours and I couldn't take it at all." Said Konrad.

Both of the mares looked at Konrad completely confused at his statement. Konrad mentally face palmed when he realized he shouldn't have told them about his resistance training.

"Uh…it's umm…a story for another time."

Both of them still had a look of confusion on their faces before Princess Luna continued with her story.

"A thousand years later, Nightmare Moon, who still was in control of me, broke free from the prison we were banished to. She intended to bring eternal darkness to Equestria once more, until she, uh we, were defeated by the new wielders of the Elements of Harmony. And that happened right where were are sitting."

"How long ago did this happen?" asked Konrad.

"Two years ago, and Nightmare Moon was purged from my once and for all. At first I thought my sister would punish me, but instead she showed me offered me Friendship. I gladly took it and I was happy to be home once more. Because of my bitterness, I lost a 1000 years of my life, and the respect of my subjects. Or so I thought."

Princess Luna looked over at Apple Bloom and smiled a bit before returning to her story. Why she smiled at Apple Bloom, Konrad had no clue but continued to listen.

"In my absence, an annual festival called Nightmare Night was thrown, and when I found out about it, I wasn't sure what to think of it. It was based around my former image of Nightmare Moon, and it was really nothing more than a simple excuse for foals in costumes go to door-to-door asking for candy and have…fun."

Princess Luna smile a bit more the mention of fun, and Konrad knew the meaning of it. Ruby on the other hoof did not.

"So again…what does this have to do with you being here?"

"I'm getting there!" said Luna while instantly pony snorting.

It looked just like Rainbow Dash's pony snort when she was all gray during that one episode. Luna's patience with Ruby was beginning to wear even thinner and Konrad was unsure of how to proceed next. It would seem that the threat of a mare fight was far from over.

"Part of the celebration is to make an offering of candy to a statue of Nightmare Moon, which was put in this forest by somepony from long ago. After the offering was put there, ponies would feel assured that she or I technically would not eat their foals…what ridiculous lie that I would be a cannibal!"

"Well…you technically were a villain…" said Konrad.

"That may be true, but I would never do such a thing! How would you feel if ponies you fought for thought of you as a foal eating monstrosity?"

"I guess I wouldn't be very…"

"Content? You are correct about that Konrad. All I ever wanted was just to be loved by my subjects and be given respect that I deserve. And that brings us to why I am here."

"Which is?" asked Ruby.

Princess Luna looked at Ruby and did her growling even more with her eye twitching again.

"LET…ME…FINISH!"

That brought some fear into Konrad and he definitely didn't want to cross Luna after her got out of this, assuming he would at all.

"I didn't want to return to Ponyville to carry out the celebration, as I had the year before. My sister and I had a fight over this and demanded that I return for the celebration, which is tomorrow. So in my rather emotional state, I left our Castle in Castle in Canterlot to come to the statue in the forest. I could feel nothing but hate disgust for what the spirit had taken from me and I used my magic to destroy the last reminder of my past."

"_So that's why she is here. Good thing it wasn't because she was banished to this place or something like that."_

"But something happened to me…" spoke Luna.

"And that was?" asked Ruby.

"As I shot a spell at the statue, a bright light with a loud noise came out of nowhere. It split my attack half, causing one half to strike me. It was very painful indeed and it left my wings and mane is a terrible state, hence my rough appearance."

"That explains why you didn't just fly away, and why you were walking here all by yourself."

"Yes and that's when I ran into the Blood Hooves from earlier…until you saved me from them."

Princess Luna smiled at him and that made Konrad's ego get a little bit to his head. Jokingly casting it off as it was nothing, he replied while stretching his arms.

"Well, I am a soldier after all and I do hate zombies…plus saving a Princess in distress doesn't hurt at all."

He gave off the same charming smile that he did earlier and Luna blushed a bit at him. Ruby on the other hoof was not enjoying the rapport between them. Konrad could see in the corner of his eye that she was starting to pout a bit, and that reminded him of the something.

"Wait, you said a bright light and boom right?"

"Yes, it was quite strange and I've never seen anything like it before. Did you happen to see it as well?" replied Luna.

Before Konrad could answer, he noticed Ruby perk her head up at the mention of the boom, and was developing a nervous look on her face. Curious of why she was starting to get nervous, Konrad turned his head to while answering Princess Luna.

"Yes I did…it happened while I was training with my weapons. It scared the hell out of me and I thought lighting had stuck me at first. But when I noticed that it wasn't lighting, the first thing I saw after the light was…you!"

Konrad pointed at Ruby and she had a look on her face, similar to when a child just got caught stealing cookies form the cookie jar. All she could do was give out a nervous smile in return, but Konrad was not amused and nether was Luna. He knew there was something familiar about that flash and seeing Ruby right after it meant something. And why that was Konrad was going to find out.

Princess Luna got up and walked closer to Konrad on his left side, staring accusingly at Ruby.

"Could you explain to me what he is talking about Ruby?"

Ruby was now back into a corner so to speak, and was now forced to come clean. She didn't like the fact that she would have to tell Konrad the truth in front of a rival mare, and feared what his reaction would be.

"Well…you see…I want the curse to end and…"

"_Oh no…don't tell me she brought me here!"_

"_Just pay attention Konrad, and be calm."_

Doing his best to follow his conscience's advice, he continued to stare at Ruby's yellow eyes, waiting for an answer.

"As do I for the sake of my subjects Ruby. Now explain yourself! He deserves the truth." Said Luna in a stern manner.

Ruby just gave off an annoyed look at Luna before turning back to Konrad. Her expression rapidly changed to one of guilt and Konrad knew he wasn't going to like this answer one bit.

"I…I'm the reason why you are here Konrad."

"_I fucking knew it! Urge to strangle Ruby…rising!"_

"_Konrad! Hear her out and don't you dare do such a thing!_

"_But she freaking…agh!"_

"And I'm so sorry! I just wanted somepony…someone to help end the curse. You have no idea what it's like not being able to talk to anypony, being forced to run away from those bastards, and being forced to feel pain and death again when you get caught by them. You know that I'm good at finding things right?"

Konrad understood what she meant by that, but he still wasn't happy about it. Slowly nodding while doing his best to control his anger, he motioned for her to continue with his hand. Surprisingly, she understood his meaning and Konrad wasn't sure if the ponies had a similar one with their hooves or if it was just her talent again. Ruby's ears were now lowering with the look of guilt on her face ever so sincere, and it was almost heart wrenching like Apple Bloom's…almost being the keyword.

"Well…I was running away from Blood Clop and a Crimson Tail all day, trying to lose them and avoid being dragged back to Sunny Town. I just couldn't take it anymore and I began to look for way to stop them. And then I saw you, shooting those weapons of yours and saw what they could do. I saw you giving out a battle cry as you were destroying those targets and knew that you were my best bet to end the curse...by killing every single one of them."

"_Okay, that doesn't explain how she found me though, she is after all a made up character."_

"That's when Blood Clop and Crimson Tail found me, forcing me to take a chance with you. I don't even know how I found you at all…I kinda…just did…I guess I'm just good at finding things."

Konrad's mind was now full of confusion, as how could Everfree forest be in Silent Hill?

"That doesn't make sense Ruby. I wasn't hanging outside of Everfree forest, I was near a public park area close to a town called Silent Hill."

"Silent Hill? I've never heard of such as place before in my kingdom." said Princess Luna.

"I've never even heard of Equestria or Ponyville for that matter." Replied Konrad.

That was a flat out lie of course, but it was completely necessary for their protection. They just couldn't know the true nature of their existence, but that still didn't explain Konrad's situation. How the hell could he go from being in Silent Hill's outskirts to Ponyville's like that? Princess Luna was now just as confused as he was, not fully understanding the whole picture in this nonsensical night of terror.

"But…if you've never heard of Equestria, then how did you get here? And does that mean there are no ponies where you are from? What about magic as a myth?"

This was a huge ass question that he was trying to avoid and he wasn't sure what to at this point. Should he tell them that ponies are just wandering animals eating grass, or should he lie? It seemed like a no win situation and hoped that his conscience would help him out. Fortunately for him, it would come to that all for Ruby spoke, acting almost as a beacon out of this explanation mess.

"I uhh…think my talent might have something to do with that."

Princess Luna and Konrad turned to Ruby hoping she could answer a bit of this confusion.

"I think I might have brought Konrad into the future on accident."

Konrad's eyes widened greatly at this, and questions immediately began pouring into his head.

"_What the fuck? How can a freaking Hasbro cartoon be the future?! Did the Rapture happen and as a joke God decided a cartoon would be the new world order?"_

"_Not quite Konrad"_

"_What the fuck do you mean Ian!?"_

But his conscience went silent, leaving him even more confused.

"What?! I don't even…explain now." Said Konrad.

"Well…humans are a-"

"Let me guess myth." interrupted Konrad.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Ruby

"I told him that Ruby, and I was greatly confused by his presence when we met. And I don't see how you could even use magic at all."

"Well…I can only guess that it has something to do with my special talent and being a ghost might have taken it to a whole new level. I merely just looked for way to bring him here and…he just appeared in Everfree Forest. It's how I was able to get Apple Bloom away from Sunny Town."

"What?! Why was that poor filly even near that place?!" asked Luna.

Konrad knew why, but Luna didn't and it was sure to make her dislike Ruby even more.

"Apple Bloom…saw me as I was watching her and her friend along the main path of Everfree Forest. I was curious and afraid of their safety since the Blood Hooves were roaming about. When she saw me, she began to look for me, walking away from her Unicorn friend. I didn't want to get her involved but it was too late as she walked into Sunny Town, and straight into Grey Hoof's presence himself."

Even though Konrad knew all of this back ground information, hearing Ruby say it in front of Princess Luna was sure to get her riled up. And sure enough it was, Luna's eyes were casting a look of disapproval towards Ruby, but surprisingly she did nothing else. Then Konrad started to wonder how much Grey Hoof knew about them, and how close the conversations were in Sunny Town.

"So...she just walked straight into Grey Hoof and the other freaks and you did nothing?!" asked Konrad.

"It was an accident Konrad. I thought she was still following me but she walked off into another direction when I wasn't looking. And when I noticed where she went to, I kept an eye on her the whole time. I heard all of the conversations she had with them, and I intervened when she was in danger."

"Okay…I'm willing to accept that it was an accident with Apple Bloom, but you deliberately brought me into this Ruby. I understand your reasons, but I'm still not happy about it. As far as I know, I'm no longer home, and potentially not in the same time period. I take there aren't humans ANYWHERE in Equestria?"

Ruby just nodded and so did Princess Luna, confirming that he was indeed the only human in this place.

"Great…just fucking great!" exclaimed Konrad, while clinching his teeth, making a Klingon growl of his own.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"I don't want to hear it Ruby. I just found out that I'm the only human in this world, the ONLY one! Chances are I'll never see my family or friends again thanks to you! Right now, the best that you can do is answer my questions."

Ruby's eyes were starting to tear up again, and he felt like a dick for casting her apology off like that, but dammit, he was mad and he had a right to be! But tears did not flow from her at all, and all she did was nod at him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he raised his pointer finger in the air and said,

"Question number one, what does Grey Hoof know about me?"

"Well, he's aware of you and Princess Luna. I can only guess that he wants you brought to Sunny Town. I think he is interested in making you one of them just so they can use your weapons for them. As for you Princess Luna, he most likely just wants you as another Blood Hoof."

That caught his attention for sure, as Ruby pretty much told him they wanted him for his stuff. He couldn't imagine himself as a Blood Hoof and a Blood Hand going around shooting any pony that happened to wander into the forest and bring them to a horrible fate of zombie life. Luna on the other hand gave off an expression of disgust at the Blood Hooves.

"Okay…no doubt his fetch and step Blood Clop ran back to talk them about where we are. Too bad for them we're on this side of the river and the bridge is out. Question number two, you mentioned something about them disappearing and then reappearing?" asked Konrad.

"Yes, it's some sort of cycle they run on. They are only awake for 4 days a year, and tomorrow night is the last night they will be awake before they lay in the ground or something." Said Ruby.

" _A Cycle? Almost like the reapers if you ask me."_

"Nightmare Night!" exclaimed Princess Luna. "They are active on Nightmare Night!? That means my subjects could wander to the old statue to give an offering, and could be at risk! I cannot allow this at all!"

"Probably another reason why he doesn't want you to escape." Said Ruby.

"You mean Grey Hoof?" asked Princess Luna.

"Yes, Apple Bloom told Grey Hoof all about you Princess Luna and Nightmare Night. No doubt he will want to use your magic to lure other ponies while Konrad shoots them." said Ruby.

"_Grey Hoof can go fuck himself! I'm not going to hurt innocent ponies! What kinda sick fuck gets off of that shit!?"_

"I would rather die than be used as a tool of evil against my subjects! I won't let the same thing happen again!" exclaimed Luna.

"Another reason to get you out of here. I still have to get Apple Bloom out of this place." Said Konrad.

"Correction…'we' have to get her home. And when we do escape from this forest, you and I have things to discuss."

Princess Luna gave a small smile towards him and this made Konrad feel a bit better. Ruby's ears lowered again at the sight of Luna's determination, and with the Konrad's berating her earlier, she felt even more blue. Konrad noticed this and was starting to feel like shit for earlier. It was quite understandable why she brought him here, even if it didn't make sense at all.

He couldn't quite understand how this is was the supposed future of the world, and wasn't going to accept that at all, not unless he got more proof, or anything for that matter. Perhaps he really was dead or maybe this was just a dream he was experiencing after being hit by lightning.

"Ruby?" asked Konrad with a calm tone.

"Yes Konrad?" replied Ruby with her ears still down.

"Question number three, and Luna?"

"Yes 'my' knight?" said Luna in cheerful tone.

Ruby's eyes started to tear up again, and Konrad noticed a slight smile come across Luna's face. Apparently, the mares thought his favor was going towards Princess Luna, and the Selene Mare was quick to rub it in her face, taking advantage

"Feel free to add any input as well. Now, my question is you said humanity was a myth; can you tell me what either of you know about my race?"

Ruby was the first to answer his question, happily interrupting Luna before she spoke with her ears back in their normal position.

"Oh! I can tell you all sorts of things! Most of what I remember was from the stories my mother told me as a young filly. The stories said that humans had great technology, couldn't use magic, and you could to places without the use of wings! And your carriage-"

"Truck." Interrupted Luna, as if his honor was on the line.

Ruby gave of another annoyed look at Luna before enthusiastically continuing.

"Truck…is proof in my eyes, just like that black box thingy you used earlier!"

"Black box? Konrad what is she talking about?" asked Luna.

Konrad instantly became nervous and started to wonder how the hell Ruby knew of his IPod. He was starting to worry that she might have seen or heard a bit of the video footage he frantically deleted. If they found out…

"_Well, if the fourth wall or the time continuum has been broken than something would have happened already." _Thought Konrad.

"I'll show you in a minute, but is that all you know of Ruby?" asked Konrad.

"Well…yeah, most of it were stories, not a complete breakdown of human myths." Said Ruby.

"I'm afraid I don't remember much as well Konrad, perhaps we can consult the Royal archives when we get back. Now was there any merit to her…'claims'?" asked Princess Luna.

Ruby gave another annoyed look at Luna, before turning to Konrad, eager to find out more of her Konrad and his people.

"_Might as well show them some non-sensitive stuff, Ruby could use moral boost"_

"What she said is pretty much true. We can't use magic at all, but we are aware of the concept, just none of us have ever seen it before. And yes, we were able to go to places without the use of wings on our backs, we used these inventions called 'Airplanes'. They allowed us to travel across the world in hours for what would take days or even weeks to reach, depending on the location. We also were able to reach the moon several times using space craft."

Both of the mares were shocked at the claim humans reaching the moon and back. Nopony had ever heard or contemplated such a thing, at least without the use of magic, and only Luna had ever been to the moon.

"T-that's impossible! I was banished in the moon, but…to go there without the use of magic is impossible! And I wasn't able to even walk across the surface at all! Do you have proof of this?!"

Konrad could do nothing but smile at Luna's reaction and so did Ruby. He did in fact have proof of this as he had conveniently a compilation of the Moon landing, plus the takeoff as well. Holding up his pointer finger, he said,

"Wait just a second, I'll show you real quick."

And Princess Luna's face was one of shock with her jaw lowered, unable to even say anything further. Konrad got up and saw Ruby with an excited smile. He hoped this would make up for his rude, but justified reaction to her confession. He turned around and walked towards his Chem bag and saw Apple Bloom still snoring away.

He reached inside the Chem bag and pulled out his IPod, beginning to look for the video he had planned. Once he found it, he prepped the video to play for Princess Luna and Ruby. Ruby was excited to see more of the black box while, Luna was still in shock and in great anticipation of humans on the moon. He walked to the mares and sat down, motioning for them to come close for a better view.

"Ladies, this is one of our greatest inventions. It's called an IPod, and we use it to show videos which are moving pictures with sound. And here is the proof of Humanity reaching the moon."

With a push of the screen, the video began to play and both of the mares' eyes widened at what they were seeing.

"_This is so freaking awesome!" _

Konrad then performed his mental image of Rainbow Dash's awesome face, and felt good despite the weird situation. The break of fighting the Blood Hooves and keeping two mares from killing each other wasn't over yet, as the night was still young. So young in fact that the worst was yet to come, and it was hanging out on the other side of the river.

* * *

Blood Clop was trotting along with Crimson Tail, was the other Blood Hooves followed close behind. When he saw where the bridge was supposed to be, he ceased moving and the others followed his example. Blood Clop looked ahead and was expecting to see a bridge but was unable to due to a strange fog up ahead. This immediately got him wondering what was out of place.

"_A fog…we can't see the bridge and it may still be there but…I don't want to risk it. Maybe somepony would like to volunteer."_

Whispering to the closest Blood Hoof behind him,

"You! I want to you go forward and check the bridge's condition."

"But…what about his weapon that you spoke of?"

Blood Clop could feel the fear come from this young Blood Hoof. He was one of the less experienced of the herd and when the news of the human's killing ability reached them, they were nervous.

"_And why shouldn't they be? He did put to rest several of our good friends, but it needs to be done."_

"I understand how you feel, but Sunny town will be in danger if we don't stop this human. Do not worry though, he is not invincible and there are more of us than there are of him. All I want you to do is check the bridge's condition and report back to me. The fog is thick up ahead, and I'm sure that he can't see through it. Do you understand?"

The young Blood Hoof confidently nodded his and carefully proceeded forward. Crimson Tail whispered to Blood Clop,

"Do you think they are still there?"

"I'm sure of it as it's the only place they could be. If the bridge is out, well make another one with Three Leaf's tools. And don't worry, you will make a new friend tonight."

Crimson Tail gave an evil smile and did the Blood Hoof version of a pony squeal. They both turned their heads to see how the scout was doing and noticed that he was no longer there. Blood Clop immediately ran forward, while Crimson Tail and other just watched ahead, not sure of what was going on.

"_Where did he go? I only wanted to him to…"_

Blood Clop found his answer when he almost lost his hoofing. He had come very close to falling off the edge, and hear a faint cry for help below.

"Help! Blood Clop! Help…" and nothing more but the sound of faint splashing, which ceased very quickly.

Blood Clop lowered his head, and mourned the loss of another Blood Hoof. He had almost made the same mistake as the same mistake as the young stallion did, and that was something he was sure the Human was behind.

"_Konrad…you're awfully tempting me to break Grey Hoof's orders. You will cower before me!"_

Blood Clop's eyes glowed a dark red before he carefully backed up. Turning around he ran to his friends and informed them of the scout's fate.

"As I feared the Bridge is out, and our friend has fallen to his watery grave."

Everypony gasped at the news that they had lost another friend. Crimson Tail lowered her head for the lost Blood Hoof and that compelled Blood Clop to do the same. He made sure to give them a morale boost before carrying out his plan.

"Listen my friends! The Human has cut the bridge and the Alicorn might have created that fog. Because of this, we have lost another friend, but fear not they are unaware of our presence. We on the other hoof are prepared, and we will stop them! And once we do, will return to Sunny Town and enjoy Grey Hoof's party. Now….let's build this bridge and make some friends!"

All of the Blood Hooves immediately went to work using Three Leaf's tools in order to construct a new bridge. Crimson Tail walked over to Blood Clop with a concerned look on her face,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Crimson Tail, it's just…I almost fell down too, I should have been more careful."

"But you were! You didn't fall down now did you?"

"Yeah you're right about that."

"Well my stallion…are you going to help the others?"

"Of course I will. We do have Princess Night Flesh and Reaper's Hand to welcome."

"And Poison Apple, can't forget about her!"

"Yes…" said Blood Clop while turning his head towards the ruin. "We can't forget about her now can we?"

Blood Clop's eyes immediately glowed dark red before turning around again to help the other Blood Hooves assemble the new bridge.

* * *

Uh oh! Mommy and Daddy aren't happy at Konrad! He just can't seem to stop making enemies without meeting them now can he? This took a lot longer to complete than the other chapters and this was mostly due to being sick and drunk while watching some season 1 and 2 episodes. Also, making the the Q & A session between the Konrad, Luna, and Ruby was kinda hard but I was able to get through the writer's block and I'm happy to report that work on the next chapter already has 2,500 words! WOOT! Expect shit to explode next chapter, and expect to hear more from our MLP gang. Sorry that I keep delaying on the action part, but I Pinkie Promise to have it in the next one...oh god what have I done? Anyway, let me know what you guys think and whatnot.


	19. The more you know

Rainbow Dash was having the best day ever! She was flying with Soarin and Spitfire over Canterlot doing tricks left and right while the crowds cheered her on. Her friends were there with Princess Celestia watching from the VIP stand cheering the Wonderbolt's newest member. And her number one fan Scootaloo was there too, wearing the hat that resembled her mane.

"_This is so AWESOME! Let's see how they like this one!"_

Rainbow Dash nodded to her fellow Wonderbolts partners, who nodded in return while breaking off the formation. She was going to perform her best trick ever…the SONIC RAINBOOM!

"_This is it Dash, your moment of awesomeness!"_

Rainbow Dash flew up higher and higher to her starting position, and stopped when she was ready. Aiming at the perfect spot to show of her sweet moves, she began to move downward. That was until something strange happened, and more importantly scary as heck. There was bright flash, with a loud BOOM! The sky began to ripple like water with the strangle clouds moving closer to her.

"_What the hay!? This isn't supposed to be part of the routine!"_

The strange ripple clouds got even closer to her and before she could move, another 'BOOM!' came out of nowhere. This time a very freaky looking two legged thing in a strange green camoflauge suit was standing on top of a cloud holding some very weird stick with an orange banana like thing attached to it. It just smirked and aimed the strange stick at her. Rainbow Dash had no idea what this thing was or how it was standing on the cloud but she knew this had to be thing that caused the Boom noise earlier in the day.

Not wanting to take anymore hay from this jerk, she raised her fore legs and began to box them in his direction showing no fear. There was absolutely no way this bozo was going to ruin her moment.

"Hey bozo! You're not going to ruin my moment of glory, now put 'em up! This is for scaring Scoots earlier!"

The strange biped just looked at her with the smirk and still had the thing aimed at her. The biped spoke to her and from the sound of its voice she was able to tell that it was a guy, but he was actually…singing?

"Earth below us, drifting falling! Floating weightless, coming coming home!"

"What the hay are you-"

And then all pony heck broke loose as his stick made a big flash with a loud boom. Her left wing was all of a sudden shot off somehow and the pain was very immense. With the loss of her wing, she began to fall to the ground while the crown gasped in shock.

"WAAAOOOOHHHHH! HELP ME SOMEPONY!"

The other Wonderbolts heard her cry for help and rushed over to help her but for some reason they were going slow while she was going incredibly fast. Blood was flowing from where her left wing was and the pain while falling to her death was scaring the buck out of her. She began to cry thinking this was how she would die as the ground got even closer to her. She could make out Rarity fainting, while Pinkie Pie was uncontrollably crying her heart out. The rest of her friends were in complete panic mode and it appeared that Princess Celestia was trying to use some sort of spell before her horn was shattered.

The princess held her hooves up in shock at the loss of her horn while the big jerk on the cloud just laughed at everything. It was his fault that this was happening and now she was going to die because of him. No more being with the friends she cared about, no more hanging with Scoots and no more being a Wonderbolt. Rainbow Dash could do nothing but look at the ground and scream in fear.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Umm…Rainbow Dash?

"WAAOOOOOHHH!"

Rainbow Dash!

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BOZO!" were all her last words were before hitting the ground.

The ground was not as hard as she expected, but instead it was actually…wet? Water splashed on her face and immediately she awoke to the sight of…Fluttershy?

"What the hay is going on!?"

Rainbow Dash immediately began to look for something to dry her mane. Unable to find something nearby she grabbed a dry spot of her comforter, patting her mane with it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm ever so sorry but you were having a nightmare! You were screaming and I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I used the cup of water next to your nightstand to wake you up. You were so scared and…"

As she was drying her mane off, Dash snapped to attention upon hearing Fluttershy calling her scared. That was something she just wouldn't allow.

"Woah woah woah! Hold on a minute Fluttershy, but I WASN'T scared!"

"Oh…okay um…I'm sorry."

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, what are you doing in my house anyway? Are you spying?"

Rainbow Dash gave an accusing glare but Fluttershy just shook her head.

"What!? Oh no no no! Something ever so scary has happened! Apple Bloom is missing and Princess Luna has been ponynapped! Twilight was also almost killed by…Zombies! EEK!"

Fluttershy hid her face as the thought of zombies hurting Twilight ever so scared her, while Rainbow Dash was in complete shock. She just couldn't believe at what was going on, first was the weird day, now the dream and to top it all off was the news of her friend's little sister missing and Princess Luna being ponynapped! This was all too much of a coincidence and Rainbow Dash leapt from her bed with anger ever so rising.

Standing on her bed with her hind legs supporting her weight, she began to box her fore legs in a rapid and impressive manner.

"WHAT!? That's it! Nopony messes with my friends and gets away with it! Come out you cowards and put' em up!"

But it wasn't that simple at all, for Dash was reminded by Fluttershy, who was still shaking in fear.

"Bbut…they…are…zzzombies!"

Rainbow Dash just froze with her eyes widening very large at the word zombies. Her body started to slightly shiver in the same manner like Fluttershy.

"Wait…you said Zombies!?"

"EEK!" was all that she could say while nodding her head.

"_No way! I don't believe this! How could zombies have taken Princess Luna?! If she couldn't stop them then…oh buck."_

Now all of a sudden, the prospect of having to fight zombie ponies became very scary. What would they do against a horde of zombie ponies? Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy who was still shaking in fear, and couldn't help but sympathize with her. Snapping out of her shiver of fear, she started to hover in the air with her wings and asked Fluttershy,

"Okay…what else can you tell me?"

Fluttershy was still shivering in fear but was able to talk without stuttering, but the fear was still present in her tone.

"Well, Apple Jack ran to my cottage and told me that we are needed at the Library. Twilight's brother Shining Armor is in Ponyville and he sent for help from Canterlot. We have to get there right away!"

Hearing the news that help was coming from Canterlot made Rainbow Dash gain confidence. She could only guess that Princess Celestia and some Royal Guards were coming to help kick zombie flanks! And she was going to help save Apple Bloom and Princess Luna, which would no doubt get the attention of the Wonderbolts!

"_Take it easy Dash, saving Apple Bloom and Princess Luna is more important, though…I can tell that this fight is going to be epic!"_

There was no way they would fail not with Princess Celestia, the Royal Guard, and the Elements of Harmony on their side. Not wanting to waste any more time, she said to Fluttershy, who was still shaking,

"Hey, stop shaking!"

Poor Fluttershy was still having trouble doing just that, and replied,

"But I just can't! I'm so scared! Nothing like this has ever happened before, and I just can't think what would happen if Apple Jack lost her sister forever and I can't imagine what would happen-"

"_Okay, I can't take this scared Fluttershy anymore, not when she has stared down a Dragon and Cockatrice before."_

"Hey! Have some confidence in yourself! You stared down a dragon and a cockatrice for crying out loud! Plus, we're getting help from Canterlot so you won't be alone, they will need you to stare down those zombies before they kick their flanks! Besides, you don't want Apple Bloom or Princess Luna getting hurt?"

That made Fluttershy's demeanor perform a complete 180. That scared Pegasi mare was now determined to help her friends and a force to be reckoned with.

"You're right Rainbow Dash! What gives those zombies the right to just hurt our friends!?"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh…but it's not just zombies though."

Rainbow Dash raised an eye brow Fluttershy curious as to what she meant by that remark. Fluttershy picked up on Rainbow Dash's curiosity and answered,

"Princess Luna was actually ponynapped by a two legged monster in a green suit with a strange stick that had a red claw, at least that's what the Sea Serpent in the Everfree Forest River said."

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide at hearing her description of the thing that took Princess Luna. It sounded a lot like the jerk from her dream and if it overpowered Princess Luna, then they would be in for a very big fight indeed. All of a sudden the prospect of fighting this biped was a scary and dreadful thing. Rainbow Dash's face started to pale in fear as she remembered her nightmare.

The laugh it made and the pain it caused was something that was still fresh in her mind. If it could overpower Princess Luna then it most certainly could do the same to Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash was snapped back to reality as Fluttershy waved a hoof in front of her face as she hovered in Dash's room.

"Hey, I'm still a bit scared but-"

"FLUTTERSHY! For the last time, I'm not scared!"

"Oh…sorry….well we need to get to Twilight's house right now, and-"

Rainbow Dash immediately flew out the door with Fluttershy doing her best to keep up. As much as Rainbow Dash wanted to buck this thing, she still had some fear in her, but that changed when she remembered that they had the Elements of Harmony and that had never failed them ever.

"_Whatever the heck you are, we're going to kick your flank you bozo! Hold on Apple Bloom and Princess Luna! Your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here! Well…almost there."_

Rainbow Dash finally made it out her front door with Fluttershy surprisingly not far behind. It would appear that her improvement in flying remained from last year, and that impressed Rainbow Dash. She stopped a bit to allow her to catch up and Rainbow Dash gave Cloudsdale one last look as Fluttershy caught up. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Dash was indeed scared of what they would face and was worried that she might not make it back to her home.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Nothing…now let's go get those jerks!"

Rainbow Dash turned around and flew as fast as she could to Ponyville with Fluttershy doing her best to keep up.

* * *

Princess Luna just could not believe what she was seeing with Konrad's so called 'Eye Pod'. It was the strangest thing she had seen so far from Konrad's personal effects. There were moving pictures as if they were a portal into another place, seeing and hearing what was going on. It was weird seeing other humans, but what was astounding was the fact that Konrad wasn't lying at all. She saw the whole 'Video' of these Spacecraft flying into Space, and was even more amazed that the humans actually walked on the moon.

"_I…just can't…believe it! Humans did all of that without magic?!" _thought Princess Luna.

"_Humans really are something aren't they?"_ replied her conscience.

"_Yes…they are indeed…just like him."_

"_Remember you still have to contend with Ruby. She isn't going away anytime soon."_

"_Yes you are right about that...but even though I don't like her, I still can't help but feel sorry for her."_

"_You still remember what I told you about earlier right?"_

"_Yes…I feel bad for attacking her…I should probably talk to her when I get the chance."_

"_That doesn't include giving up your pursuit of Konrad does it?"_

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_Just checking and I believe he's done with showing you the proof."_

Konrad pulled the Eye Pod away and put it into one of his pockets. He had a look of satisfaction on his face, and crossed his arms. Luna was at a loss for words, still unable to get over the fact at what she had seen. Konrad looked Ruby and then Luna before frowning a bit and saying,

"What?"

"You…weren't lying at all. Humans went-"said Luna before being interrupted.

"Straight to the moon!" was all he said while raising his right arms in a strange motion towards the ceiling.

Ruby giggled a bit before speaking,

"I knew it! The stories were true! Oh I wish I could see what it was like back then."

This made Konrad visibly frown and Luna understood why. He was the only human, cut off from his own time and possibly forever. Luna was aware of a time spell but it was only good for a few seconds and there was no way of knowing how far in the past Konrad was from. Even if there was a way, she hoped that he wouldn't go as Ponykind could learn so much from him. That and she wanted him to stay for her own desire.

Konrad replied back to Ruby with a glum voice,

"Yeah…back then."

Ruby noticed what he meant by that and lowered her ears. Luna understood completely why Ruby did it and sympathized with her wanting to end her suffering. It also made Luna reflect on her own selfish behavior and in comparison to Ruby's past, hers was nothing. Ruby had turned away from temptation, while she gave into it and promptly lost respect from her subjects and a 1000 years of her life.

"_If there's one thing I can do to make things better for my Kingdom, it's helping to end the curse. She doesn't deserve to suffer, and if things don't work out between Konrad, I can at least give him a chance at a new life."_

"_That's a very good and noble idea Luna. Your sister would be proud of you."_

"_Thank you. All I…we need to do is escape and I'll bring my night sentinels to burn this Sunny Town to the ground!"_

"Konrad, may I ask how we are going to escape from this forest?"

"Uh…I really don't know the whole place to tell you the truth. I only remember where the pathway was and the general direction of the entrance I came from. I'm really at a loss of direction to tell you the truth."

"_Curses! I've only been here twice since my departure and my memory isn't serving me well."_

"But she does!" said Konrad while pointing a finger at Ruby.

Ruby's ears immediately shot back up in attention and her yellow eyes went wide. Luna turned her attention to Ruby and she had a nervous look on her face. Ruby shifted uncomfortably and said,

"Yes…I do."

"You can guide us out of here since you know your way around this forest." Said Konrad.

"But…what about the curse!? I can't live like this anymore!" Asked Ruby.

"In case you forgot, there's a filly here that needs to get home, and I already promised to get Luna home. Besides, I'm only one guy. Do you honestly think I can take all of those freaks on my own?"

"Bbut…I…you…your supposed to me my answer to this! Your people went to the moon for crying out loud! I've seen what your weapons can do. Please…I need your help!"

"I'm not a one man army Ruby, I do have my limits, and right now my patience is with you is done. I'm taking Apple Bloom, and Princess Luna out of this place, the best you can do is either help me or get out of my way." said Konrad with anger in his voice.

Ruby lowered her head and quietly said,

"S-sorry…"

As much as Konrad had a right to be mad at Ruby, Luna couldn't but help think he was a little too harsh. Was Konrad truly going to abandon Ruby to her cursed fate? This was after all the man she wanted and he had certainly been chivalrous the entire time, but this was a side of him she had never seen. He was letting his anger get to him and that was a mistake she had made in the past.

"_I'm not letting him make the same mistake I did. I have to at least make things right for her, and for my ponies."_

"Konrad, may I have a word with Ruby for a minute?"

Konrad turned his attention to her and had surprised look on his face. Luna could tell that he was a bit worried considering how she and Ruby glared at each to her back and forth earlier.

"It will only be for a few minutes, now would you kindly let us converse?"

Konrad nodded his and slightly bowed to Luna, which she loved to see him do.

"Of course Luna. I'll just relax next to Apple Bloom."

Konrad turned around and made his way over to Apple Bloom who was still sleeping. He sat down next to her and began to take her Ribbon of her mane. What he was going to with it Luna had no idea. Luna turned her attention over to Ruby, who had a small tear come out of her right eye. Using her left hoof, Luna tapped her on the back a little bit to get her attention.

Ruby turned to Luna and wiped her eye before showing a cross look on her face. This wasn't going to be an easy talk but it needed to be done. They couldn't keep this going if she was going to escape with Konrad and Apple Bloom.

"Walk with me Ruby. We have some issues to discuss."

"Now I wonder what they could be." Replied a sarcastic Ruby.

"I said, WALK with me Ruby." Replied Luna in a harsher tone.

Ruby still had the cross look on her face, but nodded in acknowledgement. They began to walk away from Konrad who now appeared to be doing something with his rag, while the young filly was still sound asleep. Luna smiled at his care for the young filly before turning her attention back to Ruby. Luna began to speak to Ruby in a remorseful tone,

"Ruby…I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. That was uncalled for an I apologize."

Ruby was visibly surprised at Luna's apology and it appeared that she wasn't expecting one at all. The surprised expression quickly went away however as Ruby replied in skeptic manner.

"Is that so your 'Highness'?"

"_Understandable that she doesn't believe me, I've been doing nothing but staring her down."_

"Yes it is Ruby, and I feel sorry about what happened to you."

"I don't want your pity Nightmare Moon."

That took Luna by surprise, and it was a sharp jab at the Selene Mare, one that actually hurt. Another painful reminder of her past, something she hoped to change, but it seemed that she still had good way to go. Lowering her head a bit, Luna replied in regretful tone,

"You have no idea how much I regret that. I let my ponies down and the respect I lost was well deserved, but I am not giving you pity Ruby. I AM truly sorry for what happened to you, but I'm going to do more for my subjects from now on."

Ruby raised an eye brow curious as to what she meant.

"I'm going to bring the Royal Guard here to destroy Sunny Town, and all of those Blood Hooves that inhabit it."

Ruby's eye widened at Luna's statement, and Luna confirmed that she meant it.

"Yes Ruby, that place is a threat to everypony and I'm not going to let it go unchecked. You don't deserve this cruel afterlife and you deserve much more than I do. And If you'll help us get out of here, I promise to return with a force of Guards that nopony has ever seen before."

Ruby turned over to look at Apple Bloom and so did Princess Luna. Konrad was talking to Apple Bloom and it seemed that she was munching on some of the pop tarts he gave her. And now that Luna thought about it, it was indeed a good treat after all. In her opinion, it was better than those donuts Tia would eat after dinner. Konrad turned to look at the mares and so did Apple Bloom.

The young filly raised her free left hoof and waved happily at them while Konrad just nodded and fiddled with his head rag. Luna smiled at Konrad before all of them broke eye contact with the exception of Ruby. She had a sad look on her face while she observed the human and the filly. No doubt that she had some regrets of her own.

"I wish none of this had ever happened. I only wanted to make things better. I never meant to bring Apple Bloom into this mess, and I thought that he could get rid of them all."

"I know Ruby. To tell you the truth, I probably would have done the same thing too, and I'm surprised that you were even able to bring him here at all. Even the most talented of unicorn mages couldn't do what you were able to do."

"You and me both, I guess being a ghost must amplify your special talent. I just hope that he'll forgive me."

Ruby turned to look at Luna while she could do nothing but reassure her.

"I'm sure he will, he's just mad, but I don't think he's the type to hold a grudge. Then again, he is the first man that I've ever met. But…"

"But?"

"I'm still going to help end the Blood Hooves, and I would greatly appreciate your help. You know what were completely up against and my guards are going to need all the information they could use. So will you help us escape?"

"You should know what that answer is going to be."

"It does not hurt to ask."

Ruby and Luna turned to look at Apple Bloom and Konrad and noticed that he doing something. He had made his rag into a makeshift mane ribbon for the little filly. They both heard him say "Ta Da!" while Apple Bloom giggled a bit. It was very obvious that the man greatly cared for the little filly, and that made both mare's go "DAWWW."

"He really is 'something' though, even if he is not a pony."

"He definitely is…"

Luna suddenly caught the emphasis on the word something, and turned to look at Ruby. If Luna could see Ruby's eyes turning into hearts, she would have. Waving a hoof in front of Ruby to break her trance like state, the ghost mare merely said,

"Huh? What?"

"_I might feel sorry for her, but I'm still not going to just give up pursuing him."_

"That is another issue we must discuss. We cannot keep fighting over him like this, not when our lives are at stake."

Ruby turned to Luna and gave off a 'not amused' look. Luna waved her hoof dismissively, and said,

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do and you're right. We can't keep fighting over him like this."

"Yes, I agree."

Both of them began to stare each other down and it was quite clear that none of them were willing to give up on him. Both of them broke the silence by saying,

"He's mine."

"_I don't think so Ruby."_

"I saw him first." Said Ruby.

"I met him first, and he complimented my beauty rather poetically like a true Gentlecolt."

Ruby was now very cross but still she did not back down at all.

"What? About you're messed up mane and wings? I find that hard to believe and your shoes look really cheap. What are they made out of? Glass? Did he complement those too or was he just trying to avoid being yelled at by you?"

Princess Luna had a look of shock on her face and Ruby simply smirked. She knew that her shoes were false and did not waste any opportunity to poke holes in her claim of Konrad's complement as if it were a Changeling's legs. Luna was now going to have to step up her game if she wanted to 'convince' Ruby to cease her pursuit of Konrad, but it seemed that her powers of observation were strong indeed.

"_You want to challenge the Princess of the Night? Fine, have it your way Ruby, and Tia, you owe me a real set of shoes."_

"For your information he meant every single word and has proven that he clearly prefers me over you."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock at the revelation that Luna received a massage from Konrad. Luna turned over to Konrad and made eye contact with him while Apple Bloom was playing with his Eye Pod, tapping it away with her hoof.

"_Time to prove to her that he wants me."_

Luna waved her mane a bit and gave off the most beautiful look she could give. And the result was perfect as he smiled and waved at her.

"See, I told you he prefers me." Said Luna confident that the argument was over.

However, it was far from over as Ruby dismissively waved her hoof at Luna's attempt to woo Konrad.

"Please, I can clearly tell he wants me. I might not be a 'Princess' but I do have a better set of flanks than you do. Observe and learn."

Now it was Luna's turned to be shocked as Ruby began sway her plot giving Konrad a full view. And to Luna's dismay, he actually dared to look at it and smiled at the same time. Luna could do nothing but stomp her hoof in anger at Ruby's successful attempt and to make it even worse, her shoe that had cracked earlier shattered into tiny pieces. Luna looked down at it with her mouth wide open and looked back at Ruby.

Ruby was smiling at her successful jab against Luna and the extra embarrassment of her show shattering made it even worse.

"And that 'Princess' is why earth mares are just naturally more attractive to males. Even a man such as him can agree with me, and I'm sure that his reaction was the REAL proof."

Luna's anger was very much rising and it was time to end this. Taking a deep breath, Luna began to search for something in her mind that she could use against Ruby. As if one cue her conscience spoke up,

"_Don't forget about the massage Konrad gave you."_

Luna then gave off a smug smile towards Ruby, who in return was wondering what she had up her hoof. Raising the shoeless hoof at head level for Ruby to observe, Luna began to speak,

"Konrad does have a rather nice touch with hooves doesn't he?"

"Yes…he does in fact. I'm pretty sure you observed it when he was touching MY hoof."

"Oh indeed I did, but fortunately for me, I've had the privilege, no, the pleasure of feeling his touch numerous times, and not just on my hooves either."

Ruby took a step back as if she was hit by a hard truth, but quickly dismissed such a claim coming from the Princess.

"You lie."

"I most certainly do not! You see Ruby, after Konrad's truck crashed into the river bed; I hit the interior rather hard."

"Not hard enough if you ask me." Interrupted Ruby.

Luna just gave a cold stare before continuing with her revelation, with the smug smile returning.

"Hard enough in fact that I became unconscious, and Konrad had to carry me across the river. When we made it to the other side, he gently set me down and that was when I came to. He on the other hoof didn't know I was awake, and took it upon him to touch my wings. I know he liked it a lot so I gave him a reason to continue."

The ghost mare was no longer the one smirking but instead starting to snort in anger like a mad mare. This was all Luna needed to drive the fact that Konrad wanted her instead of Ruby.

"_Yes Ruby, prepare yourself for this revelation."_

"_Easy Princess Luna, you may be taking this a bit too far. You do want to earn respect don't you?"_

"_Yes, but I simply must get it through her head that he's mine!"_

"_Don't say I didn't warn you."_

"I simply pretended to act cold by shivering and like the gentlecolt he is, he took off my shoes and began to…rub my hooves and my back, as well as my wings…it was the greatest sensation ever! Too bad you'll never know unless you...foul spirit."

Luna was sure that the he had struck a final blow in the argument, and had a look of satisfaction on her face. Luna turned over to Konrad to see how he and Apple Bloom were doing. Luna made eye contact with Konrad and saw that he had a worried look on his face. It seemed that he was concerned about what Ruby and she were talking about, and all the Selene Mare did was wink at him.

He gave off a weak smile but it quickly went away as he turned his attention to Ruby. His eyes went wide for some unexplained reason. And Luna found her answer in the form a grey hoof flying in the direction of her face. Ruby had struck her in the right eye and the Princess was staggering back. Luna could not believe what the ghost mare had done and was completely shocked that a commoner would even dare strike a Royal.

"Spoiled bitch! You're so selfish that you just can't let anypony have good thing can you?! I deserve him more than you! And for your information, his back is very warm and comfortable. Too bad you'll never know what that's like! Well…at least being conscious that is!"

That was it for Luna, the first real strike was cast and the Princess had no intention of backing down. Luna's blood was boiling at this point and she just couldn't take it anymore. It was time to end this right here. Speaking in her Traditional Canterlot voice, Luna just let it all out on the mare that she tried to come to an understanding with…at least with the Blood Hooves.

"HOW DARE THOU STRIKE US! AFTER WE TOOK THE TIME TO SHOW SYMPATHY AND COMPASSION, YOU ASSAULT US WITH SUCH UNJUST NERVE! WE SHALL SEE WHO IS THE BETTER MARE, AND HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MY KNIGHT! HE CLEARLY DID NOT ENJOY YOUR SEXUAL ASSAULT! PERHAPS YOUR TALENT OF OBSERVATION ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS!"

"LIAR!" shouted Ruby.

"DEVIANT!" replied Luna.

Luna began to charge up her horn to cast another spell at her, and Ruby got on her hind legs to ready a flurry of front bucking. However, neither attempt met their intended target as Konrad suddenly rushed between them while pushing both mares away from each other. Luna's horn suddenly died out while Ruby's front hoof accidently stuck Konrad in the head.

THUMP!

"AGHHH! GODDAMN! SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Konrad as he put his head next to his right ear.

Luna was in complete shock at what happened in front of her. Konrad was stuck violently in the side of his head and used some very…colorful language, while Ruby began a flurry of apologies.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Konrad! I meant to hit her not you! I'm so sorry!"

"My Knight! Are thine head seriously injured?! I mean, are you okay?! It was all her fault!"

"SHUT…THE…FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Ruby and Luna both opened their mouths in shock as both of them had expected him to take their side in the conflict. They were greatly mistaken as he continued,

"I have had enough of this bitch fight going back and forth between both of you! In case both of you have forgotten, there are fucking Blood Hooves out there wanting to kill all of us! Neither I nor Apple Bloom can afford to stay out here any longer, and I nether her nor I are going to pay the price because you two are fighting over a man, err stallion or whatever term you want to use."

"But…she was saying lies that you gave her a massage and that you enjoyed it!"

Luna was about to respond until Konrad suddenly sighed and said,

"No Ruby…what she said is true, and now I know you WERE awake…Luna."

Luna smiled and blushed at Konrad, for he just confirmed her suspicions that he did enjoy touching her.

"_All you have to do is ask Konrad."_

"_Pay attention Luna, you need to hear what else he has to say."_

"Bbut…I thought you found me cute and…I had the feeling that you found my plot attractive."

Ruby's ears were lowering as well as her head, and Luna thought the issue between her and Konrad was over…but it wasn't.

"I do find you attractive Ruby, and you do have a nice plot."

Ruby raised her head in surprise and beamed with happiness while Luna's eyes went wide with her left eye twitching. Konrad noticed this and added,

"Yours too Luna, I guess I'm not as subtle as I thought I was…I enjoyed watching it though."

Luna ceased her eye twitching and Ruby stopped beaming with joy. Luna began to give Konrad another smile which he returned for a split second before returning to his serious expression. While it disheartening that he found Ruby attractive, it was also comforting that Luna knew for sure Konrad felt the same way about her. However that left a question in her mind,

"_Does he want me?"_

"And while both of you are attractive, your actions have been a huge turn off to me."

"What?" asked Ruby.

"I don't understand." Said Luna.

Konrad face palmed and sighed, before continuing.

"Ruby, what you did earlier at the river was much uncalled for and was something I did not consent to. If you remember correctly, you were…"

"I know Konrad." was all Ruby said while lowering her head in shame.

"Worse was that you did it in front of Apple Bloom. She might not have understood what was going on, but I did and I'm sure Luna did too."

"_You got that right 'my' knight. Good to know you didn't like it, I would have been much better."_

"_You're not entirely innocent too."_

"_What have I done exactly?"_

As if Konrad could read her mind, he turned to address the Selene Princess.

"And you Princess Luna! I expected more grace and civility from you."

"But…I-"

"Ruby told me all about your first encounter with her at the truck shortly after I revived Apple Bloom. You attacked Ruby out of fear and you didn't let her speak. She told me about how hard you hit her with your magic, powerful enough to cause a tree to explode? Really Luna?"

Luna was now lowering her head in shame, as Konrad continued.

"You wouldn't have been in this mess if you would have talked to your sister instead of running away without an escort. And to make it worse, you've done nothing to get along or at least settle your differences with Ruby other than do this glaring back and forth crap."

"That's not true! I did apologize to Ruby, and I did try settle our differences…I just failed to do in in a harmonious manner when the subject of…you came up."

Konrad raised an eye brow and turned to Ruby,

"Is this true Ruby? Did she really apologize to you?"

Ruby looked at Konrad before turning to Luna and giving off an apologetic look of her own.

"Yes Konrad, and like a rude pony I insulted her as she did it. I was just…mad about earlier and I took out my frustrations and anger out on her. And of course I hit her while were fighting over you."

"Isn't there anything you have to say to her?"

Konrad crossed his arms in an expecting manner and just stared at Ruby with his serous tone. He was going to ma

Ruby walked forward towards Luna and continued to speak in a very sincere tone.

"Princess Luna…from the bottom of my heart I am sorry that I struck you and called you that vulgar name. You offered to help end my suffering and I am grateful for that. I will be glad to help you, Konrad, and Apple Bloom escape from this pony heck."

Princess Luna was surprised at Ruby for the apology and civil manner in which she spoke.

"_If she has the courage to admit that she's wrong, then so can I."_

"Apology accepted and I'm also sorry for attacking you earlier which was uncalled for."

"Ditto."

Ruby held out her hoof and Luna was confused at what Ruby was doing. She got her answer when Ruby spoke.

"It's a human custom that Konrad told me about. You shake it to make an agreement."

Luna turned her head to Konrad who was smiling and said,

"The more you know."

He then made a strange gesture with his hand waving it over his. Whatever this meant, Luna had no clue.

"_Goodness, he may be charming but he just confuses me sometimes."_

"Well don't leave Ruby hanging Luna. Go on."

Luna held out here shoeless hoof and began to shake Ruby's hoof. Although Luna was sorry for her behavior she still couldn't bring herself to smile at Ruby…well a sincere one at that. She did her best to produce one though, and so did Ruby. It was yet another awkward moment between the two rivals , and Luna thought to herself,

"_You're still not getting him though Ruby. That is something we will never agree on."_

Ruby, with her talent of observation, saw right through it however and returned a forced smile of her own. It seemed that it would be a long way before the mares would ever begin to comprehend the possibility of friendship between the two, and an unspoken agreement was made. Tolerance would simply just have to do if they wanted to get out of here alive, and as for Konrad, fighting over him wouldn't further Luna's goal of winning him, at least physically fighting wouldn't.

After the hoof shake was over, Konrad clapped his hands and said,

"Good! From now one I don't want to see anymore fighting between the two of you. Ruby…"

"Yes Konrad?" said Ruby with a smile and a wink.

"_I see your resolve has not weakened. Remember I'm immortal, I play this game forever."_

"_So can Ruby if you remember correctly."_

Silently cursing that fact, Luna turned her attention to Konrad to see his reaction at Ruby's smile. He did not return it much to Ruby's dismay, and he simply continued,

"Remember, do not fight anymore with Luna. You'll want her help right?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Ruby. If you have a problem with her, settle it in civilize manner. The same applies to you as well Luna. If none of you can settle a difference, then I WILL!"

And now it was Konrad's turn to stare both of them down, and if was something Luna never thought he would have ever done…at least to a Princess.

"_Did he just stare me down as if I was a foal?!"_

"_Well, in a way you were acting like one."_

"_Yes but…nopony has ever done that to me! At least not family…"_

"_It seems that he's not afraid to call out Royalty. Still want him?"_

"_You better believe it! I don't think Tia_ _couldn't stomach his stare…well maybe she could but...he's so-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Konrad's hand waved in her face for split second. Snapping out of her thoughts, Luna simply said,

"Huh what?"

"You there Luna? You kinda spaced out there."

"I uh…I'm fine Konrad. Please continue."

Shrugging his shoulders Konrad continued to speak to the mares,

"Now, remember both of you, no more fighting. I didn't ask to come to this place, but since I'm here, I'm not going to die in this forest nor am I going to let anyone else be hurt."

"Konrad I-" said Ruby.

"I know Ruby. You're sorry for bringing me and while I am mad that I'm no longer home, I forgive you. Nobody just wakes up one day and decides to get murdered and become a ghost. Truth be told I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your situation."

Luna observed Ruby's reaction and saw that she had a small smile form on her muzzle. Luna couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her rival's situation.

"_Poor girl, I feel bad how I acted earlier towards her."_

"_As you should Luna, but you can make it better remember?"_

"_Well…I will tolerate her for now. That's the least I could do for Konrad."_

"And you saved Luna too."

"WHAT?!" Said both Ruby and Luna with confusion and surprise.

Holding his arms up to cease the mares from talking any further, Konrad said,

"Let me explain, you see if Ruby hadn't have brought me here, then I wouldn't have killed the Blood Hooves earlier after they tried to murder Luna. And if it hadn't have been for Ruby's actions, I wouldn't have been there to help Apple Bloom back at the bridge too. So in a way…you owe Ruby your life."

Both Ruby and Luna were taken aback at Konrad's logic. When Luna thought about it, it seemed to make sense in a weird way.

"I…never thought about it that way." said Luna.

"Guess I'm not much of a foul spirit am I?" asked Ruby.

"I'm sorry for calling you that Ruby and I guess I owe you my life as well. When I get back to my castle, I'll see if there is any information on ghosts in the Royal Archives. Hopefully, it will give some insight in helping your situation as a spirit."

"At this point, I just want the Blood Hooves to die."

"Amen to that!" said Konrad.

Both Ruby and Luna looked at him equally confused as to what 'Amen' meant.

"Sorry, another human expression, I'll explain another time." was all he said while scratching his neck.

Ruby giggled a bit while Luna raised her eye brow trying to figure out what he meant.

"What? I said I'll explain some other time."

"It is not important Konrad, but do have a question." Said Luna.

"And that is?"

"You mentioned that you revived Apple Bloom. How did you do that? You don't have the ability to use magic."

"Yeah, how did you do that?" seconded Ruby.

Konrad shifted rather uncomfortably and looked at Luna back and forth. Luna didn't have to have Ruby's talent to see that he was very uncomfortable talking about how he saved Apple Bloom. And that was what was confusing Luna, what did he have to hide? Surely saving a little filly was nothing to be ashamed about.

"It's not important so let's-"

"No Konrad, I want to know how you saved Apple Bloom. That was a very brave and honorable thing you did, what is there to be embarrassed about?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I really want to know too!" said Ruby.

Konrad just face palmed and sighed. He clearly did not want to talk about it and said,

"I don't want to tell you."

"But I insist." Said Luna in a more pressing tone.

"_Please Konrad, don't make me order you."_

"I don't want to-"

"TELL US!" said Luna in her Canterlot voice.

Ruby and Konrad covered their ears at her voice. Luna did have to admit she was loud when she wanted to be.

"Uh…sorry." Said Luna while holding her hoof up to her muzzle.

"Fine I'll tell you just…don't do that again."

"Well, tell us and I won't have too."

Konrad just narrow his eyes at her and Luna merely just winked at him.

"Well…she had water in her lungs and it was preventing her from breathing. So I used…CPR."

"CPR? What's that?" asked Ruby.

"It's called Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. It's a procedure of getting the heart to pump oxygenated blood flow to the brain and heart. Basically, I pressed on her heart several times, and increased air flow into her lungs. After several attempts Apple Bloom was able to breathe again, and that's how I revived her. She wasn't breathing when I pulled her out so that's what I had to do."

"But how did you get her lungs to start breathing again?" asked Ruby.

"That's…the part I don't want to talk about."

"Konrad…answer her question." Ordered Luna.

Konrad visibly blushed and scratched the back of his head, before revealing how he was able to accomplish such a task.

"I…breathed into her mouth to force her lungs to move."

Luna's eyes went wide at Konrad's revelation while Ruby dropped her jaw in shock. To him it was nothing more than a medical procedure, but to them it was a…

"_A kiss?! He kissed her?!"_

"_You heard him Luna, it was a medical procedure."_

"_But it's just so…different and so…"_

"_I'm pretty sure it was more awkward for him than it is for you."_

"So you…kissed her?!" asked Ruby.

"It's not kiss! It's a medical procedure! I would never kiss a little girl! Gross!"

"But it seems that you kissed her." said Ruby.

"For the last time it's not a kiss!" shouted Konrad.

He face palmed and said,

"What was I supposed to do? Just let her die? I didn't enjoy it if that's what you're wondering. I mean sometimes it's called the kiss of life, but…"

"_I don't believe it! He kissed a little filly!"_

"_Luna! It's just a nickname! He clearly didn't enjoy it any more than Ruby did to his…"_

"_Very well, I understand just don't mention that again."_

"So it is a-"

"IT'S NOT A KISS! I WOULD NEVER TO THAT TO APPLE BLOOM!"

"Do what to me? You…you don't think Ah'm a good filly?"

Konrad's eye's widened as he turned around to see a sad and confused little Apple Bloom. Luna turned to see the Element of Honesty's sibling and could see that the girl was very confused at what was going on. Here they were talking about a very adult situation while she was most likely listening on the entire conversation. Apple Bloom's eyes were starting to tear up and a very sad expression was plastered across her face.

It was something that Luna couldn't bear to see.

"_Oh dear! I can't let this filly get the wrong impression of Konrad! She doesn't understand."_

Before Luna could say anything Konrad spoke up first, doing his best to calm the filly down.

"Apple Bloom…how much of this conversation did you hear?"

Apple Bloom started to tear up some more and said in sad tone,

"Ah heard what you did to save me, and that you didn't like it. Ah thought you cared about me, but…"

Apple Bloom then began to burst out in tears and immediately ran forward to the front room entrance.

Konrad turned back to the mares and said,

"I uh…I'm going after her just…have some more food and don't fight." Said a frustrated and embarrassed Konrad.

"Konrad wait!" said Luna.

He didn't stop however as he went into a full sprint to catch up to Apple Bloom. As he was out of sight from the mares, Luna turned to face Ruby who was embarrassed as well. Luna didn't know what to say and felt bad for not dropping the question she forced him to answer.

"_No doubt he'll blame me for it…and I deserve it too."_

"_Don't give up Luna. I'm sure he won't blame you for what happened."_

"_But I made him answer when he didn't want to and now the filly he cares for misunderstood what happened. That is my fault."_

"_It's a misunderstanding Luna, so stop blaming yourself. Have some faith in him, now go get some more food, rest and wait for him to come back. You'll need your strength for later so do what he suggested."_

"I'm going to get some more of his food Ruby. Care to join me?"

Ruby turned back to the entrance of the throne room and gave a worried look before turning her head back and nodding,

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what else he has beside pop tarts."

"_Wonder if he has more of this 'Red Bull'." _

Both Princess Luna and Ruby made their way over to Konrad's green back going through the brown boxes of MRE's to find more pop tarts and Red Bulls. As Luna found another packet of pop tarts she used her magic to open the wrapper, and suffered a slight head ache for her trouble. It was worth it though as the packet she found had the flavor of Blueberry, and enjoyed munching on the treat with no regards for the table manners of a Princess.

She turned towards the entrance and thought in her mind,

"_I hope you'll calm her down Konrad, and I hope a repeat of our earlier break doesn't happen again…except the massage that is."_

"Want a Red Bull Luna?" asked Ruby with can in her hoof.

"I certainly would, thank you."

Luna took the Red Bull can with her free hoof, and opened it using her magic. As she began to drink it, she noticed that her headache was starting to ease up. Perhaps this energy drink of his did indeed give energy. As Luna quietly belched as to not get Ruby's attention, she noticed that there was something on the can. There was writing on it that said,

"Vitalizes Body and Mind"

"_Well, it certainly is doing that for me. At least it doesn't have a ridiculous saying that it gives you wings. How silly that would be."_

* * *

Apple Bloom was very sad and upset as she ran through the ruin entrance. She had overheard the entire conversation as Konrad ran over to Ruby and Princess Luna, who were fighting. Now it made sense why they were fighting, they both wanted Konrad and all she did was make it worse. Not only that, she found out that Konrad had kissed her to wake her back up.

At first she blushed a bit that Konrad would do that to save her life, but was immediately disheartened when she found out that he didn't like it. It seemed that not even a human would think her to be worth anything, and now she wouldn't get her cutie mark since Ruby hit him. It seemed that everything she did was one complete disaster after another.

This whole night was turning into complete pony heck and it seemed that she wouldn't get back home because they were fighting. All she wanted was for everypony to get along, but it seems not everything would turn out the way a pony would want it to.

"_This isn't fair! It's just not fair! Ah only wanted to make everypony happy and get home but that's not gonna happen!"_

Apple Bloom made it past the stair before she tripped and fell down. She was completely tired and began to cry on the ground. This went on for a few seconds until she felt something start to rub her back.

"Shhhh…its okay Apple Bloom."

It turned out that it was Konrad and he was rubbing her back his fingers. As comfortable as it was, Apple Bloom was still upset and jerked herself away from his grasp.

"No it's not! You don't care for me! Why were you saying you didn't like saving me!? If you didn't want to, then why did you even bother?!"

Konrad sighed before continuing,

"Apple Bloom, I don't think you understand what I meant. You see I do care for you and I was scared that you were going to die. That's why I did the medical procedure CPR on you, and I'm very much glad that I saved you…I just wish that I didn't have to put my mouth to yours."

Apple Bloom got up from the ground, turned to face him and sat down. He in turn did the same sitting and crossing his legs in weird way that she saw Spike once do. She was starting to sniff a bit and was still teary eyed while he clearly had the look of regret on his face.

"But…why is that?"

"You see…it's just not appropriate for an adult such as me to…well you know mouth to mouth with youngin? I was afraid that they, and they did, would take it the wrong way like I'm some sort of…bad guy if that makes any sense. I mean. You're like a baby-"

"Ah'm not a baby! Please don't call me that! Mah sister Apple Jack does the same thing to me all the time. I can take care of myself."

"Enough that you didn't need my help or Ruby's?"

"_Well, he does have a point there."_

"Ah guess your right about that, Ah wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for her and Ah'd be dead if it wasn't for you…but I'm not-"

Konrad held out his finger and made contact with her muzzle, effectively silencing her.

"I know Apple Bloom, you're not a baby, but you're not a full grown adult. You shouldn't have to worry about such things except getting candy and having fun-"

"And Pop Tarts?"

Konrad chuckled a bit while he withdrew his finger bringing it back to his side.

"-Yeah, those too, but the adult world is complicated. Trust me, enjoy being a kid while it lasts, those are the good years. But you see why I was saying I wouldn't do such a thing to you?"

"Ye…Ah think so. You don't want you thinking you're a bad human, even though you did what you did to save mah life?"

"Now you're getting it kido! Now I just want you to know that I still care for you and I'll watch your back…that is if you still want to be my friend."

Apple Bloom immediately wiped away her tears, and began to smile once more.

"Are ya kidding? Of course Ah want to be your friend! You're cool and the other ponies will be jealous that Ah got a human friend!"

"Heh, sounds good Apple B!"

Konrad held his hand out to do a brohoof, but Apple Bloom had something else in mind. She got up and immediately rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. He seemed surprised at first but Apple Bloom felt his arms wrap around her and she felt warm and safe with him. None of them said anything for 20 seconds until Konrad said,

"You're a good filly, stay that way."

"Ah plan on changing anytime soon."

Then Apple Bloom smelled something coming from his back. It was the same scent earlier from the river and Apple Bloom wondered if it had something to do with what Princess Luna said about Ruby.

"Konrad, what's that smell? Ah can't figure it out, did Ruby do something she wasn't supposed to? Princess Luna said something about it."

Konrad immediately broke the hug, creating space between both of them and said,

"That's another complicated thing you don't need to worry about. Now, will you come back with me, and get some more pop tarts? You can also play with my IPod some more."

"Cool! That Ah Pod thing you got is awesome! But…can it wait?"

"Yeah, but why?"

Apple Bloom was embarrassed to say the reason why and merely made the 'Ah got to go' dance hoping that he would understand. And to her relief he did, and began scathing his neck while saying.

"Oh…don't take this the wrong way, but do you need to come with you?"

"No Ah'll be fine, but Ah understand what you mean. You sure the Blood Hooves can't get us?"

"Yeah, Princess Luna cut the bridge and Ruby told me they can't cross water or they'll fall apart. You're safe on this side of the river but are you sure you'll be fine on your own? I can get Ruby if…"

"No Ah'm fine, Ah'll see you back in the big room."

Konrad just smiled and waved while turning around to make his way back to the big room. As he was out of her sight, she went to go find a bush nearby to give herself some privacy. It was very uncomfortable having to take care of business without an outhouse nearby, but she would manage since she was an Apple family member and not a spoiled Diamond Tiara. After finding a good spot she began to squat and did her best to get comfortable.

"_Ah'm glad that Konrad does care for me. He really is good feller, from now on Ah'm staying away from playing matchmaker! That just never will work out for me."_

As Apple Bloom finally got comfortable, something totally unexpected happened. A voice spoke up behind her and the stench of Sunny Town was coming out of nowhere. Apple Bloom knew what is was and froze in fear as it spoke,

"Well, hello Apple Bloom, or should I call you by your new name Poison Apple?"

Apple Bloom turned around and her face went pale white with fear plastered all over her face. It was a Blood Hoof, with several others behind her smiling and some with tongues sticking out. The Blood Hoof that spoke to her was a mare with bright crimson mane and tail, with the same freaky red eyes they all had.

"Oh don't worry little filly, we'll protect you…FOREVER!"

Apple Bloom was unable to say anything as fear was completely in control over her, and the only thing she was able relieve herself, getting her legs and the ground wet.

* * *

AAANNNNDDD to be continued… Yup, two parter! Just like the first and last episodes of each season. You guys are so going to hate me for this, but hey I didn't break my promise since it is a two parter, which means it isn't a complete chapter. I know pretty evil aren't I? What did you think? Shits going to hit the fan and man can you believe Ruby clocked Luna like that? That's gonna leave a mark. And poor Konrad, he just can't seem to stop pissing everypony off. Expect it to shit to be flung like a bad monkey on a rampage next chapter, I uh mean, next part yeah…hahahah! Let me know what you guys think.


	20. The more you know pt 2 or chapter 20

Ruby was eating some more of Konrad's Pop Tarts after finding a in the brown boxes called MREs. She wasn't sure if this is what humans normally ate, but she was able to tell that they merely pre-packed foods for travel. She also learned that Konrad was an omnivore after seeing what the box contents were such as 'Chicken Enchilada' and 'Beef Steak'.

She was relieved to find that none of them were made from ponies after reading all of them, and was going to ask him if humans ever ate ponies.

"_I highly doubt he does, but I understand that he does eat meat. It's something I could live with but…will I even get the chance to have a life with him, even as a ghost? And if the curse is over, what will happen to me?"_

Ruby began to munch on the strawberry Pop Tart that she found and was starting to get used to eating again. As a ghost, she never felt hungry, so there was no point in eating. Now she had a reason to eat and feel good again…it was all because of Konrad. She felt very guilty for bringing him away from his home, but was comforted to know that he forgave her, not to mention that he was indeed attracted to her.

"_But he also is attracted to Luna too. What do I have to do to convince him that I'm worth more than she is? I like him for who he is, flaws and all. I guess going into heat didn't help my cause at all."_

Ruby looked at Luna who was drinking the Red Bull, and noticed that she was now sporting a black eye. Her make up on her eye lids were starting to wear off, and her mane, however sparkly and wavy, was still singed a bit. Her wings were also in the same state, with a few twigs and leaves here and there. Ruby couldn't but help laugh on the inside remembering that it was her special talent that caused her magic to ruin her looks.

All in all, Princess Luna looked in a very messy state, yet she acted as if she was to most attractive mare in all of Equestria.

"_She must think that since she is a ruler of this place. Too bad for her Konrad does thinks I got a nice set of flanks. I guess I'll just have to learn more about him if I can. I hope Apple Bloom is okay, she seemed very upset. Well, might as well get along with Luna the best I can."_

"So…good drink isn't it?"

Luna stopped drinking and turned to look at Ruby. She simply nodded her head, and said,

"Yes, this human beverage is surprisingly good. I've never had anything quite like it before."

"Neither have I…"

Then awkward silence began again with neither of them having anything to say to each other. Luna went back to drinking the Red Bull, sometimes inspecting the can every now and then while Ruby began to fidget a bit sitting next to Konrad's bag and weapons. She had to admit they were deadly indeed, but frowned when he said he was not a one man army. A pity he couldn't have done it all by himself, for it would have been less complicated and she wouldn't have had to deal with Princess Luna.

But Ruby would take all the help she could get, and there was no point in treating Luna worse than her former 'friends' in Sunny Town and the Blood Hooves. Nopony, spoiled Princess or not asked to be attacked or killed by the Blood Hooves. Certainly not Apple Bloom, nor Ruby herself.

"_I can't believe just one misunderstanding caused all this mess. I just hope it will end soon, this is as close as I've ever been to getting free from them. If I fail to help any of them and they die then…my soul will truly die and I won't care anymore."_

"What do you see in him Ruby?" asked Luna.

This took Ruby by surprise and she immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to Luna who, surprisingly, did not have a smug look her face, but seemed genuinely…curious?

"Uh…that's kind of a personal question your highness."

"Forgive my intrusive question, but I'm just curious in what you see in him."

Ruby gave Princess Luna a confused look and did her best to see if there was an ulterior motive. Unable to find anything nefarious behind her request, she shrugged her equine fore legs and said,

"Well…I'm not sure where to start…I guess it would have to be due to the fact that I remember my mother telling me all sorts of stories about humans when I was a foal, way before…this all happened."

Luna then drank more of her Red Bull and nodded for her to continue.

"There were many stories she used to tell me, most of them were about how they had great technology, and could really do anything without magic. As an earth pony living in a town with only other earth ponies, it really struck a chord to me that they could do anything they set their minds to, something that we did when we wanted it to happen. Their ability to find solutions and ways around the impossible was…just something that I identified myself with."

Princess Luna lowered her drink and began to look for something. After finding another packet of pop tarts, she used her magic and the treat was unwrapping it with her magic, levitating it in the air at the same time. Ruby looked at the treat as it was hovering in the air with the blush hue and noise humming about.

"Want another one?" asked the Princess.

"No thanks, I got a strawberry one still, and what's wrong with your face? Is magic supposed to painful?"

Luna raised her eye brow a bit before lowering the treat on the ground next to her, with the wrapper between the dirty floor and the treat. Easing up a bit, Luna replied,

"No it doesn't…usually, but since your action of bringing Konrad here had…unexpected consequences, my spell split in half when I destroyed the statue. Needless to say, I went a bit over board with my spell."

"_And with me too."_

"But I don't blame you for that, you couldn't have known I was there."

"Sorry about that, it was pretty loud though. I wasn't expecting it to happen like that. I wonder if anypony else saw it."

"I would like to think they did, but I'm not expecting it to be true. Now you were saying about Konrad?"

"Oh…" said Ruby while adjusting herself on the ground. "Well, that's pretty much it. I mean, yeah the books say they had great weapons too, and knew how to fight…which is something that you and I have both seen to be true."

"I agree, I was there when he killed 8 of them, and I was only able to get 1, and I'm one of the most powerful magic users in all of Equestria! Only my older sister is more experienced than I."

"I see…but back to Konrad. Now imagine being in the forest for so long as ghost with nothing to look forward to, and being chased by your murderers forever. That's what my situation is, but then after being on the run I began my best to look for way out of it. And that's when I saw him, the answer that I was looking for and he just happened to be a human, right out of the stories that I used to love as a foal."

Ruby then took a quick bit of the wonderful strawberry pop tart and continued.

"Of course you know about how Apple Bloom was accidentally brought into this, and after helping her escape from Sunny Town, using my special talent in the same manner as I did with Konrad, I sent her to the ruins where you two were. It is strange how it works as a ghost, all I do is look for a way and then…it just happens. I know what it is, but as to how it specifically works...that part still puzzles me."

Luna held her hoof for Ruby to stop and said,

"You're getting off topic Ruby."

"_Whoops! I guess it's nice to talk to somepony after all these years, so it makes since I got sidetracked."_

"Oops! Anyway, then I see him save Apple Bloom, and treat her with care, that just made my opinion of him even higher. And as for his looks they, in my opinion, aren't that completely different from us. He still has a mouth, eyes, mane, and more importantly asoul. Still, I can see why it might be a bit odd for me to see him that way. If he finds ponies like me attractive then I guess it's not entirely out of the question for us. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does, and I pretty much agree with you concerning Konrad. I got to talk with him quite a bit before you…joined our company-"

"_Yeah I know you don't want me here Princess…I'm still not going away."_

"-I learned a bit about humans. They certainly had more armed conflicts than us and I was shocked at this, but he made it clear to me that nopony is perfect. He compared our history to theirs and pointed out many similarities, which really opened my eyes."

"_No doubt your eyes opened wide at his body too."_

"I don't know much about our history to tell you the truth. Being in an isolated town tends to do that."

"A shame really, there's a whole wonderful Kingdom out there my sister and I have done our best to make it good for everypony. I'm sorry you didn't get to see it."

"I'll manage, but what else about Konrad that you see in him?"

Luna took her drink with her magic again and began to finish it off. She held her hoof up to cover a belch and did a much better job this time compared to the last. After gently setting the empty can down, she continued,

"Several things actually, primarily it's his chivalrous behavior, although with a unique style to it. He showed no fear to the evil of which those foul monsters are, and vanquished them as if it were nothing."

"_Ha! She really does talk like a spoiled Princess. Vanquished? How old."_

"And he can be quite charming when he's not being…umm…a bit of a renegade is the best term I can apply to him."

"_Renegade? Maybe he's more down to earth than you are. I know I am."_

"Plus, he made me feel…beautiful in a genuine way. There were other suitors in the past but…none of them I felt were worthy of my heart. Sure they were ponies, but…they acted like pigs most of the time. I wanted somepony who was more noble, charming, and not afraid to fight for me. And here comes Konrad, in my time of need swearing to protect me, and then he goes off to risk his life for a filly that he's never met. That's something you don't see every day. And he just happens to be a human, something so different but yet…familiar somehow."

"I think I know what you mean." Was all Ruby could say.

"That and he's got a nice touch…something you, and I know."

"_She got a massage, and I didn't…how unfair."_

Ruby narrowed her eyes at what Luna meant, and all she could say was,

"Yes…I know."

"Well…in any case, maybe my reasons are bit odd or the universe is making this a bit too convenient for me, but he is something that I've always wanted in a mate. And as a Princess I can have whatever I want, regardless of anypony's opinion."

"_Using the colorful words of Konrad…SO FUCKING SPOILED!"_

Ruby's general opinion of Princess Luna was so far intact, but at least she had a better understanding of Luna's attraction to Konrad. Perhaps, it would help her better understand her rival's future tactics in getting Konrad.

"_What a minute…it seems that's the reason why Luna brought this up. She wants to know my reasons for the same reason! Well played Princess, well played."_

"I see…" was all Ruby could say.

"Well…those are my reasons for my attraction to him. In the words of Konrad, the more you know."

"_Indeed."_

Both mares just narrowed their eyes at each other before Luna got up and walked over with her shoeless hoof making her walking a bit odd. Ruby got up and quickly finished her strawberry pop tart, making sure to wipe her muzzle off. Ruby could see the black eye very clearly now and she wasn't sure if the Princess was aware it.

"_It suits you very well, hopefully you won't try that same magic stuff on me next time."_

Luna then spoke to Ruby,

"You're not going to stop your pursuit of him aren't you?"

Ruby then gave off the most determined look that she could muster, hoping her yellow eyes be enough intimidate her.

"You know I won't Princess Luna."

The Princess of the Night merely just sighed and lowered her head. For a second Ruby thought she was about to concede defeat, but was quickly proven wrong as she returned with determined look of her own.

"Neither will I…I will not attack you again Ruby, but I will not admit defeat until he has made up his mind on the matter now that he knows of our intentions."

"Again, neither will me."

Both of them just glared at each other again before Luna raised her shoeless hoof towards Ruby.

"Well…may the best mare win his heart."

Ruby looked at Luna suspiciously, and found nothing malevolent about her. It seemed that she was genuine in her statement and wanted to make a truce.

"_I know what you mean Luna, if he picks you I give up, but if he picks me…you WILL back off!"_

"Deal." replied Ruby.

Both of the mares shook each other's hooves before returning back to their respective places, with Luna eating another pop tart while Ruby just sat down.

"_Well, now that has been settled I wonder how Konrad an Apple Bloom are doing."_

As if on cue, both of the mares heard Konrad's footsteps, and both of them turned to see a happy human walking towards the throne room. He suddenly clapped his hands once and said,

"Apple Bloom is fine, in case you're wondering. She's no longer upset and she'll be here soon enough."

"You left her alone?!" Why?" Princess Luna.

Konrad began to scratch his neck again, and Ruby noticed this familiar pattern.

"_So he scratches his neck when he's nervous? At least I can tell when he's uncomfortable."_

"She's…using the ladies room, and she didn't want to me to be there."

"Konrad, I know it might have been uncomfortable you and her, but I don't think it was wise to leave her by herself." Said a concerned Luna.

Ruby couldn't but help noticed the genuine concern coming from Princess Luna, and Ruby approved of this aspect of her rival.

"_At least she's thinking of other's beside herself."_

"I know Luna, I even offered to get one of you to watch over her, but she still refused. Besides, the bridge is cut, and they can't cross so everything is okay."

It seemed that Luna was about to say something further but quickly dismissed it and Ruby couldn't but help agree with Luna on the subject. It WAS Everfree Forest after all, and Ruby knew too well of what lurked around out there besides the Blood Hooves.

"I guess you're right. Now Konrad, could you enlighten me on this escape plan of yours?" said Luna.

Ruby then turned her head to Konrad, while Luna did the same. He clapped his hands again one more time, before speaking.

"Simple, when Apple Bloom returns, we'll pack up everything, and Ruby will lead us to the outskirts of Ponyville. On the way, we'll drop Apple Bloom off at her home, while you get help from Canterlot and return with guards to destroy Sunny Town."

"But…what will I do when you leave the forest? We've only got a few hours before they rest for another full year, and I can't take being alone for another year anymore!" said Ruby.

"Oh…didn't think about that, and I will have to get my truck out of the river too. It's essentially my make shift home, and I don't really plan on sleeping in a truck down by the river."

"That's not necessary Konrad, you will have to come with me to Canterlot without being seen by the public. My ponies will panic at the sight of you." Said Luna.

"Why?" asked Konrad.

Princess Luna then raise her eye brow at Konrad once more, something Ruby noticed that she like to do a lot.

"_Just tell him Luna, don't make him guess."_

"Oh right, humans are a myth blah blah blah."

"Correct, and if they panic, you or they could get hurt and that's not the way I want the only human to meet my little ponies. They don't deserve that and neither do you."

Ruby then took this opportunity to take advantage of the situation. If Konrad need to be kept a secret what better way for him to stay hidden from the public…with her…alone.

"I got a solution to that problem!" said Ruby, while raising her front hoof.

The human and the Princess turned their attention to Ruby, while she spoke her wonderful idea.

"He could simply just escort you and Apple Bloom out of Everfree Forest, and he can stay hidden here while you bring reinforcements!"

Much to Ruby's dismay, Luna saw right through her little hidden agenda. It would seem the Princess was not less observant that she took her for. Princess Luna then stuck her muzzle up a bit, acting Royal as ever.

"Why? So he can stay here in your hooves while I deal with the trouble of bringing help? I don't think so. He is the last of his kind, and he more than deserves rest at MY castle in a safe environment."

"But I thought you said he can't be seen by your ponies? How exactly is he supposed to go with you to Ponyville without being seen?" asked Ruby.

It appeared that Konrad was about to speak before Luna interrupted him.

"Simple, he will come with me to Ponyville under the cover of darkness. I CAN make the night as dark or bright as I want to be. If need be I can hide him in Ponyville's Library where my sister's pupil resides. From there I will send a letter for help, and Sunny Town will be burned to the ground."

"While he's safe in your castle?" asked Ruby.

"That will be the plan." Replied Luna.

"Well I-" said Konrad.

"No way! That's not fair at all!"

"Ladies?" asked Konrad doing his best to get their attention.

"I'm the Princess of Equestria! And I want him to come with me!" said Luna.

Luna then grabbed Konrad and yanked him over to her. His eyes widened in surprise, but he did not struggle at all.

"_Probably still in shock. Don't worry Konrad, I'll get you away from her."_

"No way! He's staying here with me after he drops you and Apple Bloom out of the forest!"

Ruby then made a grab for Konrad himself and did her best to pull him away from Luna. The Princess was shocked at her, and Konrad was even more surprised. It seemed that a smile was on his face for a split second before a tug-o-war began between them with Konrad being the rope.

"AH! Stop it the both of you!" shouted Konrad.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Luna.

"My bad Konrad!" said Ruby.

Ruby observed that Konrad had an irritated look on his face, and was worried that she might have blown her chances with him, since she acted in a manner that he asked her not to do.

"Here's what's going to happen…Ruby." Said Konrad as he pointed to her.

"Yes?!"

"_OH please stay with me! Oh please!"_

"You're going to help guide us out of here, and I'm going with Princess Luna to Canterlot."

Ruby's heart immediately sank as she heard Konrad's ultimatum while Princess Luna had a smug smile on her face. Ruby was now certain that he chose the Princess over here and was about to concede defeat.

"Okay…I understand that-" said Ruby before Konrad interrupted.

"Understand what? I'm going to come back with the reinforcements and help end Sunny Town. You won't be left alone out here any longer."

"_What?! He's coming back out here for me? Does that mean?"_

"What?! But Konrad, you're the last human! I can't let you risk-"

"My life? I've already done that many times already Luna. I swore to protect you and I will, but I'm not going to leave anypony behind to suffer. You swore to help Ruby and I swear help Ruby as well. You know what I said earlier right?"

Princess Luna lowered her head and said,

"You fight so others won't have too."

"Exactly, now I'm going to help kill these Blood Hooves, whether you like it or not. I hope you'll understand Luna, I'm not going to let the same guys that almost killed Apple Bloom get away with it. Please respect my wishes."

Princess Luna appeared that she was going to protest but conceded to his wishes. It appeared that she didn't want to risk to losing her standing with him. Princess Luna sighed and said,

"Very well, if that is what you wish I will not stand in the way."

"_I wish you would have."_

"As for averting a misunderstanding and panic…that might be too late."

Princess Luna immediately widened he eyes with a worried look on her face.

"What?! But-"

"How? Well, when I was carrying you after the crash a…"

Konrad's eyes narrowed a bit before she expressed a look of disgust on his face. It wasn't hard to tell that he didn't like what he was going to talk about.

"…very unique individual crossed our path. It was some giant serpent guy with an orange mustache. He was swimming along and I tried to get his attention so he could help us."

"Ah…I know this serpent that you speak of. I remember him when Nightmare Moon was still in control of me. I…she cut his mustache off, and he cried rather…"

"Yeah…well…imagine what he did when he saw me carrying you."

Luna face hoofed and sighed before replying with the most obvious answer.

"He panicked in his own unique way."

"That and he screamed 'Ponynapper' at me before turning tail and running away like a…well I'm not going to say it."

Ruby vaguely remembered seeing a Sea Serpent every now and then around the river. Ruby also remembered the strange behavior he exhibited. He was very effeminate and unusual for a male to act that way, at least in Sunny Town. Ruby was also surprised that Princess Luna had met this individual when she was Nightmare Moon and was curious as to why she didn't see her two years back. If Princess Luna was this bad towards her, then she could only imagine what she was like when she was Nightmare Moon.

"_And she calls me a foul spirit. What hypocrite!"_

"Oh goodness! Now he is likely to tell somepony about you! Which direction did flee to?"

"Umm…that way?"

Konrad then pointed out the general direction of the Sea Serpent and Princess Luna was not pleased at all.

"How unfortunate this is! Now I will have to perform damage control in addition of keeping you a secret! Konrad, I-"

"I know Luna. I'm still coming with you, but don't forget I'm coming back for Ruby too. Also, I'm afraid I got worse news."

Luna then performed a very unlady like groan expressing her displeasure at the turn of event.

"Yes I can tell, having bad news seems to be the theme of this night! What else is this news you speak of?"

"There were pony hoof prints around my truck when I returned to it after saving Apple Bloom. I think a pony might have discovered it."

Luna looked at Ruby and asked,

"Ruby, did you go to Konrad's truck before you encountered him? It is vital that you answer truthfully."

"_I always answer truthfully your 'Highness'."_

"No, I found him after you and I…met for the first time. He was already taking care of Apple Bloom when I got there, and that was the first time I got close to it."

Princess Luna's good eye began to twitch, and her face was flushing red in anger. It seemed that the Princess now had more than just Blood Hooves, and Ruby as rival for Konrad to worry about. Now more than ever did it seem that being a Princess was a bad time. Ruby was afraid that Luna was going to explode into her voice again, but Konrad simply said,

"Luna, everything will be fine, and I'll come with you to help control the situation. You need to calm down, you can't serve your ponies if you're full of anger."

And just like that Princess Luna's frustration went away, as if it had never existed. She turned to Konrad smiling and said,

"Thank you…that means a lot to me."

"_Oh great, here we go again."_

"No problem, and that's all the news I got for now. Anything else I can do to help put your mind at ease?"

"_You better not ask for a massage Luna."_

Luna however had something else in mind and it was something that Ruby was not expecting.

"Yes, there is one thing I must know Konrad."

"_Oh great what could this be?"_

"Okay, what is it Luna?" asked Konrad as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I must know where Ruby and I stand with you."

Both Ruby and Konrad's eyes widened at what Princess Luna brought up. She intended to have him answer the question of who he wanted. Ruby's heat was pounding rapidly now, wondering if her dreams of having a human mate would be dashed right there.

"Why?" asked Konrad.

"Konrad, you know how Ruby and I feel about you, but I don't want to have my hopes up for something that might never happen. I think it's fair that we should settle this issue right now."

Princess Luna's mane waved past her face for a second before she began to sport a concerned look. Since the issue was brought up, Konrad couldn't walk his way out of it, and neither could Ruby. It was time to settle it right now, and now Ruby was hoping for the best. Konrad began to look Princess Luna who had a small smile on her face, and Ruby was afraid that he had made his decision right there, picking Luna over her.

That was until he turned his head and made eye contact with Ruby. She felt her heart skip and beat and was stuck in gazing at his blue eyes. Now more than ever did she want him to choose her, hoping that something good would actually stay with her. He broke eye contact and looked at the ground between them. It seemed that he was thinking real heavily about his decision, and his facial expression gave her the impression that he was…talking with somepony in his mind?

"_No that's ridiculous…but please choose me! I'll do anything for you!"_

Konrad then sighed, scratching his neck at the same time while Luna began to have a worried look on her face. Ruby couldn't but help show a worried look of her own.

Konrad raised his head up and then said,

"After thinking about this very carefully, I made my decision and I didn't make it lightly mind you."

Both Ruby and Luna anxiously leaned forward, with both preparing to jump onto Konrad with joy.

"I have chosen-"

"-to be protected." interrupted a forth voice.

Konrad, Ruby, and Luna immediately turned their heads to see a good amount of Blood Hooves right in front of them. Blood Clop and Crimson Tail were in the front while others, some she recognized and others she didn't. But there was something behind Crimson Tail. It was…

"_APPLE BLOOM! NO! Not now, not this!"_

Ruby couldn't only think of one word in her mind at the moment, with the worries of Konrad accepting her or Luna instead becoming very insignificant right now.

"_FUCK!"_

* * *

Crimson Tail was finally standing before the human with the Alicorn Princess and…the marked one beside the human. Blood Clop's plan was working out better than any of them could have imagined for none of them had any clue they were there. She was expecting to get hit by his weapons the entire time they arrived, but it didn't happen. Apparently, they thought cutting the bridge would have been enough, but thanks to Blood Clop's resourcefulness, they had made it across and got the Element of surprise.

The human known as Konrad didn't even have his weapons on him at the moment as they were carelessly left unguarded. Even better was the fact that they had come across Apple Bloom unguarded as she tried to take care of her little business. Crimson Tail felt bad a bit for causing the unprotected filly fear, and the embarrassment of wetting herself, but she needed to be protected. Also being a potential role model for a young filly was not a bad thing too.

And she would have protected there right on the spot but Blood Clop had a much better idea. He wanted to use her as a bargaining tool to convince them to give up and accept friendship. It seemed like a good idea, but Crimson Tail wasn't sure about it. She cast her worries aside, however, as Blood Clop did get them across the river. And now more than ever was she going to make friends with the Princess, a rare pony indeed who was no doubt powerful in magic.

And what great friends they were going to be! If there was one thing Crimson Tail didn't like, it was her now obvious affection for the human. It appeared that Ruby and Princess Luna were arguing over him, and she was not surprised that a dirty marked one such as Ruby would want to be with the likes of him. She couldn't understand why Princess Luna would want to be with him as he wasn't even a pony!

"_His face is weird looking, no coat, short mane, and…two legs! She could do so much better."_

However, it was none of her business who she wanted to be with. It was better to protect the Princess and Konrad from the bad things in the world, and they would very much be an interesting couple for Sunny Town. And with his weapons and her magic, Sunny Town would be even more secure for the foreseeable future. Not to mention the parties were going to fun.

As Crimson Tail stood there with Blood Clop next to her, she could feel Apple Bloom shaking in fear behind her. The filly had resisted coming with them, bucking her in the face unexpectedly, but there simply was no way she could escape. It pained her that she had to bite and drag the filly one the way to the entrance but it needed to be done.

"_Sorry Poison Apple, but you must be protected. I will do my best to make sure it is quick for you."_

Crimson Tail looked at Konrad before her, and could tell he was in shock. It was nice to instill fear in the bastard that shot her hooves off and was going to take pleasure in watching Blood Clop convert him. After a brief silence between both parties, Blood Clop stepped forward and addressed the human.

"Hello again Konrad…did you really think we would just give up?"

Konrad then chuckled for some reason and Crimson Tail could only guess that he was doing his best to hide his fear. Blood Clop certainly could be imitating at times and she felt proud to call him her Stallion friend.

"Yeah, I kinda did since I got oh…I don't know how many of you freaks killed?"

That infuriated Crimson Tail greatly and she just could not let this human insult her friends like that. She jumped forward with her eyes glowing a darker shade of red, and said,

"YOU ARE THE FREAK! Look at yourself! A two legged bastard such as your-"

A hoof came out of nowhere and Crimson Tail noticed that it was Blood Clop's hoof covering her muzzle.

"Now Crimson Tail, do not stoop to his level. It's not his fault he wasn't born as a pony."

"Yeah well, at least I can do this!"

Konrad all of sudden held up his strange hand and stuck out the center of his finger with the others curled up in a ball. None of the ponies, Blood Hoof or otherwise, knew what it meant. Blood Clop then asked Konrad with a chuckle,

"Heheh, what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing important…except GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Now all of the Blood Hooves' eyes were glowing dark red, as Blood Clop told them the insult he did to Necro Hoof before he killed him. And now the mood was set, and it appeared that Konrad was not going to back down into fear. Too bad, for now they were going to have you use Apple Bloom in a way that none of them had hoped it would come to.

Despite the harsh measure they were about to take, Sunny Town needed to be protected and this was the price they would have to pay.

"You're arrogance as well as your barbarity will not be tolerated 'human'. We will not let your actions endanger the protection of our home. But I am not without mercy, come with us to Sunny Town and you'll never have to worry about death, starvation, and the terrible things that lay outside of this forest."

The human just merely shook his head and said,

"Ruby told us all about Sunny Town and your herd of freaks. You really a bunch of retards aren't you? Going crazy all over a stupid mark. And as for your answer…no. And again…GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Crimson Tail's patience was done with this human and she was very close to just attacking the human right there. She spoke with as much intimidation as she could,

"Konrad…you will come with us or…"

Blood Clop gave the signal for Crimson Tail to bring Apple Bloom to the front, which she acknowledged. The undead mare then turned around and saw the little filly cowering in fear. Not wasting any time, she bit down on her right foreleg and the little filly yelped in pain.

"AHHHH! KONRAD HELP ME!"

Crimson Tail then immediately whirled the little filly around with her jaws still biting down on her foreleg and dangled her in the air. The filly did her best to wiggle and squirm but was only met with a tighter grip. This caused Apple Bloom to scream even louder and cry some more with tear pouring out of her eyes.

"YOU….SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO!"

Blood Clop laughed and said,

"You're in no position to make demands 'human'. Surrender now, and I'll let you have the first taste of punch when we get to Sunny Town. It's really good this year."

"How about we make a deal and for fuck's sake drop her right now! You're hurting her!"

Blood Clop looked at Crimson Tail and nodded to her. The undead mare dropped Apple Bloom on the floor where she continued to cry with blood coming from her leg. She could only whimper in pain and fear at that point, while Crimson Tail noticed something about Konrad. She could see in his eyes that he cared for her and was greatly surprised that a human could even show such care for a little pony.

"_Perhaps he's not that bad after all. He would be a very good protector of not just for Sunny Town but for her as well. Maybe I misjudged him."_

Princess Luna, who was quiet until now, suddenly spoke up to Konrad,

"Konrad! You cannot be serious about forming a pact with them!"

"If it means getting Apple Bloom away from them then so be it."

"But-"

Konrad all of a sudden turned to Princess Luna and put his finger over her muzzle silencing her. Crimson Tail wasn't sure what Konrad was saying as she could faintly make out that he was whispering to her, no doubt doing his best to convince her to give up. A smart move Crimson Tail thought, as she didn't want to hurt nopony, only to protect them…well maybe hurt Konrad a little bit. Ruby on the other hand was completely focused on Apple Bloom, with an apparent worried look on her face.

"_That filly is better off with us than with you cursed one! We will not let you give her the mark!"_

Princess Luna then nodded at Konrad before turning back around to face the wall of Blood Hooves. Not all of the Blood Hooves were inside the ruin, as Blood Clop wanted a few to remain outside to prevent them from escaping through the front. Konrad and Princess Luna began to slowly walk forward with Ruby following behind Konrad.

Konrad then spoke up and said,

"We'll come with you to Sunny Town, on the condition you let Apple Bloom go."

"Is that so?" replied Blood Clop.

"Yup, the Princess and I will go and met this Grey Hoof of yours, while Apple Bloom goes with Ruby."

"Or we could just force all of you to come with us." Said Crimson Tail.

"Do that and I'll kill every one of you." was all that he said.

All of the Blood Hooves, including Blood Clop and Crimson Tail just laughed their flanks off. The sound of their voices was dripping with pure evil, but to them it was nothing. They were the protected ones after all, and they had nothing to fear from them.

"_This is going to be a great night! Ruby will be silenced, Poison Apple, Princess Nightflesh and Reaper's Hand will be a family, an odd one but a protected one nonetheless. And there's nothing nopony can do about it."_

"Doubtful, you arrogant human. Now is there any last request you have before were show you the gift of Sunny Town?"

Konrad looked at Princess Luna who nodded with a worried look on her face. Konrad then turned to Ruby, who nodded as well, and Konrad turned to Apple little filly continued to whimper as foreleg continued to bleed.

"Can I hug Apple Bloom one last time before you 'protect' us?"

All of the Blood Hooves suddenly began to express their confusion over the strange request.

"Huh?" said a Blood Hoof stallion in the back.

"Why would a human do such a thing?" asked a Blood Hoof mare.

"Who knows, humans are weird." Said another Blood Hoof Stallion.

Crimson Tail now understood it completely…the human saw Apple Bloom as a friend and wanted to comfort her.

"_I guess Blood Clop was right, he was just scared. It makes sense that he identifies with Poison Apple. Perhaps he will be a good friend to Blood Clop after all, and it seems that Princess Nightflesh chose a good one…even though he is weird."_

"Blood Clop, I say we should let him. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Blood Clop turned his head to Crimson Tail and raised his eye brow. She could only give off her unique smile, and pony squealed at the cute request. They were after all about friendship and what way to get a start on a new friendship with this human?

Blood Clop turned his head towards Konrad and said,

"Make it quick and prepare yourselves to move to Sunny Town. Grey hoof wants to meet you first before you are given the gift. Make any wrong moves and will stop you right here. I don't think I have to tell you what I mean by that."

Konrad waved his hand dismissively towards Blood Clop and said,

"Yeah, protect us and all that shit."

Blood Clop's eyes glowed a dark red before nodding. Apple Bloom turned to face Crimson Tail behind her to make sure it was alright to embrace the human. Crimson Tail pushed the filly forwards a bit. Apple Bloom immediately ran to Konrad, and jumped on him giving him a very tight hug. Apple Bloom began to say something to him, but was muffled as her muzzle was pressing against his chest.

All Konrad did was hold her with one arm while he went for something in his pocket.

"_Could that be…NO!"_

"It's okay Apple Bloom, when we get to Sunny Town will get some…SUCKER PUNCH!"

And in an instant Konrad immediately pulled out the small weapon that he had used earlier and aimed it right at Crimson Tail's face. The Blood Hooves behind them gasped as he started to activate his weapon while backing up real fast to meet up with Ruby. She somehow managed to grab one of his weapons while they were all fixated on him hugging Apple Bloom, and Princess Luna backed up as well, charging her horn in a very bright bluish hue.

Crimson Tail was suddenly thrown to the side as Konrad's small weapon went of very loudly.

PLOP!

She fell to the ground and felt Blood Clop all on her while a Blood Hoof with half of a head fell forward. It seemed that they would have to be more aggressive in order to be protected and Crimson Tail was all too happy to end Konrad's old life.

"_I will get you for this you bastard!"_

And then all pony heck broke loose.

* * *

Konrad's heart was pumping fast as it never had before. Out all the things he never expected, it was to be in a fight in Story of the Blanks. He knew the Blood Hooves wouldn't just let them go, for that would have been too easy. He felt stupid for believing that the Blood Hooves would give up and felt even more stupid for leaving Apple Bloom alone. And as a result she got hurt, and he would never forget the look on her face.

It pained him so much to see her whimper in fear like a little kid in a war zone. And that was exactly happening to, a war for freaking survival. He had seen some pretty disturbing pictures of Apple Bloom being converted on Google, but that was nothing compared to actually seeing the real Apple Bloom in person get hurt. And that made his displeasure for Creepy Pasta turn into hate. If he had the powers of the Darkside with him, he'd have gone Emperor on their plots.

"_I'm going to fucking kill all you faggots!"_

"_Konrad! Get Apple Bloom to safety and get your AK! That pistol isn't going to hold all of them back!"_

"Hold on Apple Bloom! I'm taking you to Ruby!" said Konrad.

As he backed up, he shot his Makarov shot the pistol off hand in a desperate attempt to keep the Blood Hooves from rushing them.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Two more Blood Hooves fell to the ground dead as Konrad scored a lucky headshot on one and hit twice to the chest with another. The rest of the bullets strayed off either into the wall or on the ground while the other Blood Hooves were scrambling to hind behind the pillars in the throne room for cover. It would seem that they learned pretty quickly; another sign that this fight wasn't going to be easy. After seeing the Makarov's slide lock back and click, Konrad shouted,

"Fuck! Luna keep them back while I get my other weapon!"

"I shall do my best!" shouted Luna.

"Konrad! Bring Apple Bloom over here! I'll watch over her in this spot over here." Shouted Ruby.

Konrad turned around and ran as fast as he could while he held onto Apple Bloom. The poor girl was holding onto him for dear life and was crying the entire time. He could see that Ruby had moved his stuff over to a corner of the throne room where a collapsed pillar offered a decent amount of cover.

"_Leave it up to Ruby to find the best spot. A pretty good talent for sure."_

Unfortunately, the Blood Hooves weren't just going to sit there and let them recover, for Blood Clop shouted,

"Don't let him get his weapon! Rush them!"

And with that command a lot of Blood Hooves came out of their cover and started to run as fast as they could towards the throne. Some of them weren't that much fast than a human, and it also seemed that they lacked for the most part the same horse power that a normal horse would have. Whether this was due to the fact that they were zombies or that they were 'Little' ponies, Konrad had no idea, and frankly wasn't going to be a test subject to find out.

A Konrad continued to run to Ruby and made it to the cover that she had chosen.

"Give her to me and I'll watch her!"

Konrad put the empty pistol in his pocket and did his best to pry Apple Bloom off. She had different plans however, as the filly wouldn't budge despite having a leg wound.

"NOOO! AH DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN KONRAD! PLEASE!"

"Apple Bloom listen to me! I need to get my other weapon and I can't do that if you're holding onto me. Ruby will take care of you while Luna and I fight."

"B-but-"

"You're going home Apple Bloom, I promised you."

The conversation was interrupted as Ruby and Konrad turned to see a very fierce and determined Princess Luna charge up her horn full of magic. The light was intense but not at a blinding glare, and the humming was strong. In an instant, a Blood Hoof that had gotten too close to her was picked up off the ground, as if it were a biotic warp. That Blood Hoof was then hurled out of the throne room violently through as half shattered stain glass window, and the undead mare shouted in pain as if flew apart due to the violent force of Luna magic.

"WAAAGGGHHH!"

"I WILL SHOW YOU A FATE FAR WORSE THAN BEING STUCK ON THE MOON!"

As much as Konrad thought Luna's ye old school insults were outdated, he found a new respect for the Moon Princess. He couldn't help but think,

"_MY GOD SHE'S SO FUCKING BADASS RIGHT NOW! SHE'S OUR FEAKING BIOTIC GODDESS!"_

"_You think that's something? Try seeing a Biotic Warp in real life." _Said Ian.

"_What!?"_

"_Nothing, now get Apple Bloom off of you! Biotic goddess or not, she won't last forever, there's too many of them!"_

As much as he wanted to comfort Apple Bloom, now was not the time or place for it. Konrad immediately wedged his arms between Apple Bloom and his chest and pried her off. Apple Bloom did her best to hold on but thankfully Ruby saw what was going on and grabbed Apple Bloom by the tail with her teeth. Apple Bloom was scared to death and began to latch on to Ruby instead.

Ruby immediately began to reassure Apple Bloom the best she could, and took her behind his bag for extra cover. Not wasting any more time, he immediately grabbed his AKM. Princess Luna used another biotic like spell on a blood hoof and it was sent flying across the large throne room, making contact against the wall where a sickening crunch was heard.

CRUNCH!

The Blood Hoof was dead, no mistaking about it. As Konrad ran to catch up to Luna, he heard Blood Clop shout,

"He's got his weapon! Rush them now! Use cover as best as you can!"

"_Dammit! Stop adapting you fucking Borg wannabes!"_

About three blood hooves ran after them with one in the middleand one each side running diagonally towards them. Luna focused her spell on the left one and flew it across the room, this time it hit a pillar and broke its back.

CRUNCH!

"AGGH! SOMEPONY HELP ME!" the stallion zombie shouted.

But it wouldn't get any was Luna immediately shot it was a quick magic bolt.

ZAP!

And its head was no more.

Konrad then aimed his AKM at the one on his right and quickly pumped 3 rounds into it feeling the recoil of the rifle push into him.

CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!

And the noise was excruciatingly loud as the sound was amplified inside. It was also terrible for Princess Luna especially since he was right next to him, and he did his best to give some space for her for what little good it did. The Blood Hoof Mare that attempted to rush his right side was quickly ripped apart like a Xenomorph with her forelegs coming apart and a chest shot finished her off. It fell down with its red eyes ceasing to glow, a sure sign that it was dead.

The one in the middle got right up on him and attempted to remove his weapon with its teeth. Bad move since it bit down on the muzzle end and all it got for its trouble was a single head shot and the sound was slightly muffled as its head acted like a suppressor.

"_Man if only they would just line up like that."_

As it felt down, Luna shouted to him,

"Are you okay Konrad?!"

"Yeah, but watch out their trying to advance on the sides! Back up to the throne and we'll use it as cover!"

Konrad and Luna began to back up towards the throne, while Ruby did her best to call out the blood hooves that got too close.

"Luna! There's one to your left!" shouted Ruby.

The Blood Hoof that was called out immediately did its best to rush the Princess but only had its head shot off by Luna's magic.

ZAP!

"I'm catching up in points Konrad!"

"Heh, I don't think so Luna!"

Konrad immediately began to spray the area with AKM rounds effectively suppressing the Blood Hooves advance to the back of the throne room, which was getting a bit too close for comfort. The area became loud once more with the muzzle flashes lighting up the area, with bits and pieces of stone flying off. Konrad had hoped to get at least one but was disappointed he hit nothing.

He immediately began to reach for another mag and reloaded as quickly as possible. He did his best to see where the two Blood Hoof leaders were and was unable to see them. All of a sudden, Ruby shouted,

"ENEMIES EVERYWHERE!"

Konrad looked up and saw 6 Blood Hooves rush at them, moving way faster than he had ever seen them move before. It awfully reminded him of Roneo's speed from the game, and Konrad could only think,

"_FUCKING BULLSHIT!"_

But what happened next amazed Konrad, as he was still fumbling with replacing his magazine, Princess Luna used a spell that he never knew she could do. Her horn lit up with an intense bluish hue and a large magic ball appeared just above her horn. And with the powerful attack that was about to released, she yelled in her most fierce Canterlot voice,

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Konrad's jaw dropped in awe as she hurled the magic sphere right in the center of the attacking group. As the magic ball reached its destination, the ball grew very large all and began to pull the Blood Hooves into it. They immediately began what sounded like a gurgle scream both high and low pitch, as if the magic was pulling them in like a freaking black hole!

"WAgghgh!"

"EUaaahhhgghgh!"

The screams became nothing as the Blood Hooves crunched together in a cluster fuck full of dead flesh and bones with the sound of cracking and squishing before the sphere suddenly exploded. The remains of their enemies became nothing more than debris flying and splattering all over the place. And to add insult to injury to Konrad, as piece of a Blood Hooves' face landed on the top of his head.

Konrad could only turn to face Princess Luna, who had a look of satisfaction on her face. His jaw as still open in awe at what happened, unable to say anything.

"Pwned" was all Luna said.

Luna's face began to change from a smile to a visibly tired look on her face. Her legs began wobble as her body strained to hold herself up while Konrad ran to her aid, doing his best to hold her up. It seemed that the last attack drained her a lot.

"Konrad! I don't see any more! I think the rest ran away!" shouted Ruby.

He began to frantically look around the throne room and sure enough the Blood hooves were gone, with Crimson Tail and Blood Clop nowhere to be seen.

"_Holy shit! I can't believe we pulled that off!"_

"_Stay alert Konrad, you never know."_

"_You got that right Ian! GODDAMN! LUNA IS BEST PONY!"_

"_BRONY YET?!"_

"_I…got bigger problems right now."_

"Hold on Luna, there gone. Are you okay?"

With a weakened and tired look on her face

"Konrad…I fell like pony excrement right now."

That made him lulz, for she said she felt like shit but spoke it like a true Princess. He couldn't but help think about how awesome she was and he could only look into her eyes. She did her best to stay awake looking back at him and saying,

"I'm catching up in points…my knight."

Konrad put his finger in her muzzle silencing her just like her did with Apple Bloom and said,

"Shhh…you need to rest. Let's go over to Ruby and Apple Bloom for now."

"Uhhh…very well. So…how many points did I receive?"

"The points don't matter Luna."

"Lies and slander! They do matter."

He chuckled and said,

"Yes they do. I think I've gotten 13 so far while you got 11."

"You've been counting? Now I know I've been catching up to you."

As he began to help Luna over to where Ruby and Apple Bloom were, he noticed that Ruby was still holding Apple Bloom. He could hear her singing a tune that sounded like lullaby, one that he never heard before. Ruby turned to make eye contact with him, and Konrad saw what a true woman she was, or Mare in this case. She definitely was cute as hell and instead of being creeped out by her, he was now captivated by how pretty she was, yellow eyes and all. She was certainly something in her own right, and having to choose between both of them was a hard thing to do.

He couldn't only hope the one that he didn't pick would understand.

"_Man having to make a decision was tough, but right now I'm not going to bother with it. They deserve to rest before this gets brought up again. Poor Apple Bloom."_

"Konrad." Said Ruby.

"Yeah?"

"You got a piece of a Blood Hoof on you. I don't want Apple Bloom to see it."

Konrad had completely forgot about the face fragment on his head and shook it of where it fell next to the throne. He could feel coagulated Blood and bits of undead pony coat on his head, which needless to say was gross as hell.

"_Oh well, it can't get any worse than this."_

And got worse it did. As if on cue, three Blood Hooves ran into the throne room from the back entrance towards Ruby and Apple Bloom. To make Matters worse, another Blood Hoof jumped through the stain glass window, shattering it into tiny pieces. That blood hoof turned out to be Blood Clop and he immediately made his way towards Princess Luna and Konrad.

Konrad immediately went back into alert mode, and did his best to shoulder his weapon as he let go of Princess Luna. She did her best to maintain her standing but was bucked onto the ground by Crimson Tail, effectively being pushed away from Konrad.

"Agh!" shouted Luna as she was tossed aside.

Konrad almost had his weapon shouldered but Crimson Tail moved freakishly fast and bit hard on his rifle's sling. With a quick yank, the rifle was slung out of his hands and tossed aside. He went to grab his Makarov only to realize that he hadn't reloaded the pistol. It was rotten luck that it clicked with no bang, and the undead mare laughed before bucking him, which knock him on his ass.

THUD!

"SHIT!" was all he could say.

Apparently, a pony bucking did indeed hurt, and it knocked the wind out of him as he hit the ground. Konrad could see Ruby struggling to keep Blood Clop away from Apple Bloom as well as the other Blood hooves with him. She was able to buck the two in the head really hard as Apple Bloom cowered in the corner scared out of her wits, whimpering the entire time with an extremely sad Apple Bloom face.

The two Blood Hooves had their heads twisting in odd directions and stumbled backwards falling down on the ground. Konrad thought Ruby had killed them, until what he saw was creepy as shit. Their heads began to twist like and owl with bones cracking and realigning back to its original position. Blood Clop took advantage of this and back hoof Ruby really hard that she fell to the ground.

SMACK!

"AAAGH!" shouted Ruby.

"KONRAD! AH'M SCARED! AAAHHH!" shouted Apple Bloom.

Crimson Tail immediately ran over to Apple Bloom, and bucked Ruby in the head on the way.

THUD!

"AGHHH! KONRAD HELP US!"

Doing his best to recover he began to look for his weapon. He found his AKM nearby and went to grab it but the two Blood Hooves that Ruby bucked would have none of it. One immediately ran with freakish speed grabbing the rifle away from him and tossing it across the room. The other backhoofed him for his trouble.

SMACK!

"FUCK! FUCKING FAGGOT!"

"You're not going anywhere human freak!" shouted the Blood Hoof stallion.

"No shit plothole!"

Another backhoof came his way.

SMACK!

"GODDAMIT!"

Blood Clop simply sighed and said,

"And to think that were could have resolved this peacefully. I really should just eat you right here, and take the rest, but Grey Hoof still wants you alive. If it wasn't for that order, you'd be dead right now."

Konrad spat out some blood and said,

"I guess I'm that lucky huh?"

"Indeed you are…indeed you are." Glared Blood Clop with dark eyes.

Crimson Tail grabbed Apple Bloom by the tail and dragged her over to Princess Luna, who was on the ground unconscious. She kicked and squirmed the entire way crying her little heart out and Konrad's was damn near close to breaking down himself.

"_Don't give up Konrad, you're still alive and as long as you are, you can resist."_

"_But…fuck! What the fuck am I supposed to do!"_

"_Pay attention and look around."_

Konrad began to look around and saw that his Makarov was nearby. If he could get to it quick enough, he would be able to speed reload and shoot these fuckers. He quickly prayed for a miracle, for it seemed that he desperately needed one right now. Blood Clop began to choke Ruby in the hopes to demoralize her ad simply cause pain.

"Marked one." Spat Blood Clop. "The party was almost ruined because of you and my friends deaths are on your hooves."

"Friends? Say their names." Replied Ruby.

Blood Clop couldn't do that however, as he simply didn't know all of their names. Smiling at a minor victory, Ruby laughed and said,

"See! You don't even know all of your so called friends! Open your eyes Blood Clop! Grey Hoof and the others have stolen your life just as they have stolen mine!"

SMACK! Came another backhoof.

"LIES! He did what he had to do to protect Sunny town and because of him, I am protected! I never have to worry about-"

"Cursed marks blah blah." Said Ruby.

SMACK!

"Silence marked one! I will enjoy throwing you in the fire place, after Crimson Tail has converted Poison Apple and Princess Nightflesh!"

"_That's the names they've chose for them?! Wonder what they-"_

Crimson Tail interrupted Konrad's thoughts as if to answer his question.

"And Reaper's Hand."

Blood Clop turned to Konrad and said,

"And Reaper's Hand. I hope you like Konrad. I chose it especially for you. Fitting isn't it?"

Konrad chuckled and a bit more blood came out, before he said,

"I'm honored you didn't choose Dead Plot. That would have been a real bitch name."

"If you scream loud enough when I give you the gift later, I promise not to give you that name." replied Blood Clop.

"Gee thanks." Was all Konrad could say with an unenthusiastic tone.

Apple Bloom all of a sudden cried,

"Konrad! Please help me! Puhleease!"

Konrad could only do nothing as all eyes were on him at the moment. He felt a tear come out of his eye at the face of Apple Bloom's fear. It was really hitting him in the feels. He needed to stay near the Makarov that was hidden out of enemy view near a pillar. The moment the eyes weren't on him, he would go for it, whether it would work or not.

"I think it's time I give you the gift little one. Konrad would want you to be safe, now relax-"

"NOOO!" shouted Apple Bloom.

She immediately made one last effort to run away, but Crimson Tail's hoof held firm on her tail and wouldn't let go. And for her trouble, Apple Bloom was back hoofed really hard in the back of her head.

SMACK!

The little filly didn't even get to scream, she just fell unconscious and did nothing else. Ruby immediately shouted,

"NOOOO! Apple Bloom! You bastards! I'll stomp all of you for this!"

The two Blood Hoof freaks nearby just laughed at her, as if it was a really funny joke. Crimson Tail opened her mouth and prepared to convert Apple Bloom right there in front of Konrad and Ruby. This was the last shit that Konrad could take.

"_AAAAGHHHHH! I'll FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

All of a sudden the Renegade symbol came out of nowhere and Konrad gave into it like a true Sith Lord. He suddenly made a move for the Makarov, pulling out a fresh mag from his pocket. The two Blood Hooves saw this and made a dash for Konrad, with Crimson Tail proceeding with her conversion of Apple Bloom and Blood Clop watching at what he perceived as a pathetic last ditch attempt.

What they failed to noticed was that Konrad wasn't the only one who was making a last move. Princess Luna all of a sudden woke up and focused her horn with all the energy she had left. A bright bluish energy enveloped Crimson Tail and Blood Clop as they were suddenly lifted off the ground and hurled completely across the room with great speed.

As if they were meant for each other, they both screamed,

"WAAAGGGH!"

Both of the other Blood Hooves froze at the sudden turn of events, and that was all the time Konrad needed. He grabbed the Makarov and reloaded with precision speed. He wasted no time in dispatching the two Blood Hooves.

PLOP! PLOP!

Duel head shots were executed with their blood, bones, and flesh splattering all over the place. Princess Luna moaned in pain and said in a weak voice,

"Hazzah…beat that Konrad."

And then she fell unconscious.

"LUNA! YOU'RE DEAD BLOOD CLOP AND CRIMSON TAIL!"

Konrad got up immediately and aimed his Makarov across the throne room. They were out of effective range, but it didn't matter to him as he unloaded the rest of the clip.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

All except one round missed, with the only hit scoring Crimson Tail in the back right hoof.

"Ahh!" shouted Crimson Tail, "My last original hoof! You bastard!"

"FUCK YOU CUNT!"

Blood Clop didn't even reply, and grabbed Crimson Tail towards the entrance. Despite losing a leg, Crimson Tail immediately turned tail and ran away fast with Blood Clop. They knew staying was a losing proposition and wouldn't stay to face the wrath of the human in blood rage. Too bad for them, Konrad was just getting started.

"Konrad! Don't let them get away! I'll stay with Apple Bloom and Luna!"

He immediately ran over to pick up his SVD, turned off the safety and began full sprint in pursuit of the Blood Hoof leaders. He made it to the entrance outside and was standing on top of the stairs. He could see in the distance Crimson Tail and Blood Clop running away as fast as they could, running for a make shift wooden plank that they no constructed. Where they got the tools he had no idea.

Konrad aimed his SVD at the Blood Hooves, and focused the reticle on Crimson Tail, who presented the easiest target. After aiming the top chevron on her, he pulled the trigger and felt the recoil and loud noise of the rifle.

BLAM!

And missed.

"_Fuck! My heart is beating too fast!"_

The Blood Hoof couple knew Konrad was shooting at them and began to pick up their pace. They were almost at the bridge, until another shot was made.

BLAM!

And he missed again, but instead hit the bridge. He could see through the scope that it visibly began to weaken, and that gave Konrad an idea.

"_Get two freaks with one shot…I hope this works."_

Konrad had to act though, as they had made it to the bridge. Another shot rang out striking the bridge.

BLAM!

And it began to fold and stain under their collective weight. Blood Clop had made it to the other side when the bridge snapped in half. Crimson Tail was now dangling and holding onto the other Cliffside for her life. Konrad could hear her cry for help and scoffed at it, remembering how Apple Bloom had cried for help only for the cunt to backhoof her. Blood Clop did his best to try pulling her up, and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Konrad.

"_This is for Apple Bloom, Creepy Pasta fuckers!"_

Aiming the chevron right at Crimson Tail's head, he took a deep breath and slowly pulled the trigger. Time seemed to go into slow motion for him and a loud noise of the SVD echoed in the night.

BLAM!

And a direct hit was scored with Crimson Tail's head exploding into all over the place. Blood Clop lost control of Crimson Tail's body and down to the river it fell. Konrad couldn't but help feel satisfaction at the death of the cunt, and waste no time aiming at Blood Clop himself. Blood Clop looked at Konrad from a distance and an all too familiar stare down occurred. Both of them were looking at each other with pure hatred in their eyes, with Blood Clop's glowing an extremely bright, yet somehow dark red.

Konrad, holding the gun level with his dominate right arm, immediately gave Blood Clop the finger with his now free left hand. From there on out, there would be no chance of friendship between the two, forever sealing a bond of mortal enemies. Konrad returned his hand back to the rifle and prepared to fire when Blood Clop immediately ran into the darkness of the forest. With no more enemies nearby, and the bridge one again destroyed, Konrad slung the SVD and immediately ran back to the throne room in hopes that Apple Bloom and Princess Luna were okay.

When he got there, he saw the sight of Ruby next to an unconscious Apple Bloom and Princess Luna, crying her heart out. It was an extremely painful moment for Konrad as well and the only the thing he could do was go over to them. Ruby had set the filly and Princess together, and had tears pouring out almost at the rate of a waterfall.

*sniff* I never wanted this to *sniff* happen! I wish I never *got* my mark!" cried out Ruby.

Konrad didn't need a paragon symbol to act on, it was all too obvious for him. He immediately embraced her in a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder. For a ghost, she was surprisingly warm, and he began to stroke her highlighted orange mane. This seemed to visibly calm her down and she began to cease crying. They rocked back on forth as he did his best to comfort the poor mare.

This went on for a few more seconds before they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. She was tearing up still with one escaping, but he quickly wiped it away. She really was just as beautiful as Luna and that made him think about his decision earlier. He wanted to tell them earlier but now it was not important. He was going to fulfill his promises to all of them, and he would waste no more time doing so.

"Ruby…"

"Yes? *sniff*"

"Let's get Apple Bloom and Luna out of here…and when they're safe, I'll get rid of Sunny Town for good."

Ruby smiled slightly before turning back into her sad mood looking at Apple Bloom. Konrad immediately got up and ran to the first aid kit to patch up Apple Bloom's wound. Ruby did nothing but watch Konrad as he began to patch up the filly's wound. When he was done, he leaned in and kissed Apple Bloom on the forehead, brushing her mane apart, and adjusting the makeshift ribbon.

"Ruby, I want you to carry Apple Bloom on your back while I carry Princess Luna on mine."

"What about the rest of the stuff?"

"What about it? It's just a rubber bag with food, totally replaceable. If we get this done, I'll come back for it some other time. For now…let's get them the fuck out of here."

"You got that fucking right!" shouted ruby while whipping another tear with her hoof.

"Heh, I see I'm corrupting you with bad human language."

Ruby lightly hoof bucked him playfully and said,

"Oh please Konrad, I'm not a little filly, but…"

"Yeah?"

"What does fuck and Cunt mean?"

"_This is going to be funny as hell."_

Konrad leaned into Ruby's left ear and whispered to her the meaning of the words. Her yellow eyes cutely widened and her mouth was open in shock.

"That's…so…terrible! And you said that in front of Apple Bloom?!"

Konrad parted apple bloom's mane again and began to stroke it with care.

"Hey, humans and ponies are no different from each other really, a soul is a soul. I'm not perfect but then again nobody is. At this point, she'll be lucky to even maintain what innocence she has left, and I highly doubt my swearing will really have a major impact to that compared to what's happened."

He again adjusted her head rage bow tie and said,

"I hope she'll get to live a happy life, and I'll kill anypony who dares to try and take that away from her."

Ruby then put a hoof on his hand and made eye contact with Konrad.

"I'm sorry that I-"

He put his finger on her muzzle and said,

"Shhh! No need Ruby, it's their fault not yours. I guess this was meant to be for my life. Now…let's get them the hell out of here!"

Ruby nodded and gently picked up Apple Bloom, while Konrad collected all of his weapons before picking up Princess Luna. He enjoyed the feel of her mane waving across his neck and it almost felt that she was…holding him tighter somehow.

"_Goddamn…I don't deserve any of these beautiful women…mares whatever." _Thought Konrad

"_You deserve way more than you think." _Relied Ian.

"_Maybe…whatever I got promises to keep. Don't talk to me unless it's important."_

"_Very well…horse lover."_

Konrad could only smile and reply to Ian,

"_Eeyup!"_

And with that, Ruby began to lead the way to the back of the ruins and Konrad followed with Princess Luna in his back. Right now, it was Ponyville or bust.

* * *

Blood Clop was beyond angry, for his entire plan was a complete disaster. Even though they got the Element of surprise, they still failed, and all of them died…every single pony. They were so close to converting the fools right there and he should have just immediately done it, no wasting time, and no deals. Instead, all pony heck broke loose, with all of his friends dying.

And more importantly, Crimson Tail.

"CRIMSON TAIL! I LOVE YOU! AAAGGGHH!" shouted Blood Clop.

If there was a cockatrice nearby and look him in the eyes, it would have turned to stone with the pure look of hatred emanating from his eyes. Blood Clop's heart was aching extremely hard at the loss of the only pony he ever cared for. And after all the work he did to win her heart, she was taken away like that. He would never forget the look of fear on her face, how she was dangling on the bridge, and crying blood tears out of her beautiful Crimson eyes.

What pained him was her last words,

"I love you my stallion."

And then BLAM! No more Crimson Tail.

Blood Clop was stomping and growling all the way to Sunny Town and Grey Hoof or not, he was going to kill Konrad.

"_Konrad! I swear to eat you very slowly! And I'll vomit your blood on your skill before I stomp your bones to dust!"_

And just like that he ran as fast as he could to Sunny Town, thinking of how to explain this colossal failure to Grey Hoof.

* * *

Apple Jack was pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for Celestia and the Royal Guard to arrive in Ponyville. Shortly after Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash showed up, they received a letter from Princess Celestia. The letter was very brief but it said all they needed to know. Princess Celestia was going to bring 300 Elite Royal Guards, 300! These weren't just ordinary Guards but were the Elite Spartrota Unit, personally trained by the best of the best in all of Equestria.

They were a true force to be reckoned with and even Shining Armor himself was surprised at the heavy response the Sun Princess was bringing. Then again, these were extraordinary circumstances, with a Princess Ponynapped by an unknown monster powerful enough to take an Alicorn on and win! Worse was the fact that there were real zombies, no longer just a myth but real zombies.

And that scared everypony, but Celestia was going to be with them and she was bringing the Elements of Harmony. Nothing could stop them now, and with the power of friendship, they would save Luna and Apple Bloom.

"Gawly! What's taken' them so darn long!? Mah sister is out there with Celestia knows what!"

Twilight Sparkle looked at Apple Jack and did her best to comfort her friend.

"Apple Jack, Princess Luna is out there too, and she is Celestia's sister. Don't you think she's worried as well?"

"Well yeah Ah guess so but…gosh darn it! Ah'm just so darn afraid! This has never happened before, and…Ah don't want to lose mah little sister!"

"As does Celestia, Apple Jack. The best thing we can do is wait until they get here."

"Twilly is right Apple Jack, we can't just rush in there unprepared. We're going to need all the support we can get. Though…I can't but wonder where these things came from. And how that biped overpowered Luna is beyond me." Said Shining Armor.

"Yeah well…alright ya got me. Ah just hope they're alright. Ah knew that weather earlier was a bad sign." Replied Apple Jack.

"Oh no! That weather was so frightening! Angel was so scared of it and…so was I." replied a shy…well it's Fluttershy for crying out loud.

"Yeah! What the hay was that all about?! I know the weather factory called for an overcast sky but there was no way there was supposed to be lighting, and a ripple sky. I think that monster did something to it." exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"How is that possible Rainbow Dash? Only Pegasi can walk on clouds." asked Twilight.

"Yeah well…"

Rainbow Dash immediately began to remember about her dream, and how scared out of her bucking mind she was.

"…just call it a hunch." was all Rainbow Dash said.

"I think it was because somepony SOOO different was brought here for something important that we don't know about!"

Everypony in the room just looked at Pinkie Pie as she jumped around in the library. Rainbow Dash face hoofed and said,

"Pinkie, you're so random! I mean, that was so vague and weird! Do you even know what you're talking about half the time?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nope! It just comes and goes…like my Pinkie sense!" replied a cheerful as ever Pinkie Pie.

Shining Armor whispered to Twilight and said,

"Is she like this all the time?"

"Ehehe…" Twilight Sparkle looked at Pinkie Pie, who was doing nothing but hoping around until going over to Spike and Sweetie Belle playing near their zombie fort. The young dragon was not at all having fun, while it was the complete opposite for the little filly. Pinkie Pie, wanting to get in on the roleplaying action, began to take the role of the zombie, pulling off a very convincing zombie face.

Sweetie Belle pretended to be scared as Spike unenthusiastically shot a small flame at Pinkie Pie. She took this as her cue to 'die' and pulled off a very unconvincing death. Sweetie Belle cheered for Spike and hugged him while he merely huffed in disappointment.

Twilight chuckled at the little display before her and replied,

"Yes, but she really has a good heart…it's just confusing at times though. Celestia knows that I've tried my best to figure her odd side out."

Shining Armor chuckled a bit and saw Spike now waving the broom around like a joust, lightly hitting Pinkie Pie several times.

"Hehe, he really isn't have the time of his life is he?" asked Shining Armor.

"Nope, but that's his punishment for failing to do his chores. Normally he would be in bed right now, but…"

Sensing his sister's discomfort, he hugged her and said,

"Hey, I'm here for you Twilly, just as you were there for me. I still think about what happened not too long ago, and I regret how I-"

Twilight simply hugged her brother even harder and said,

"Don't worry about it. You're here and that's all that matters to me."

After the siblings hugged each other, they let and continued to watch the others. Apple Jack was still pacing back and forth no doubt worried about her little sister still. Rarity was in the corner looking at a mirror, making sure her mane was in the best appearance as always. Rainbow Dash was practicing her boxing on her hind legs, and every now and then muttered 'bozo' or 'biped jerk'. And Fluttershy was simply sitting down on the ground heavily in her thoughts.

"Brother, what do you think this new creature will be like?"

"I'm not sure Twilly but if it really overpowered Princess Luna, then it should not be taken lightly. I mean, this is Princess Luna we're talking about. She isn't exactly the pony whose bad side you want to be on."

"I guess so…I want to study its carriage later. You would be surprised at it, it's so…radical and different. I still can't understand where this 'Raccoon City' is and 'Uzi 4 U' means."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just some strange sign on the back of the carriage. I'd have to show it to you. If this creature is powerful enough to take Luna captive, then it must be something indeed."

"I agree…I won't underestimate it nor will I fear it. When we go out there, stay close to me Twilly."

"Sure thing…Shiny."

"Hehe, I love you sis you know that? Now I wonder when…"

All of a sudden the door opened revealing Princess Celestia in…armor?

And the look on her face was one of serious business, not the usual warm expression that she was so commonly seen with. Twilight had never seen Celestia this unhappy, no, this furious ever! All of the ponies ( including Spike ) immediately bowed down. Twilight immediately ran to her mentor and greeted her in her usual cheerful manner.

"Princess Celestia! I-"

"My faithful student, I'm relieved that you're safe, but now is not the time for pleasantries. Shining Armor, are you ready?"

"Yes your majesty!" replied Shining Armor as he donned his helmet.

"Good." Was all she said before her horn glowed in its usual solar hue. And in came the chest that carried…

"The Elements of Harmony will be required to stop whatever chaotic force we might face. Now girls, please take your respective Elements."

Apple Jack was immediately the first to grab hers and wasted no time putting it on. Celestia herself noticed this but did not mention it as it was obvious she too was in the same boat. They both had sisters out there and they were going to bring them back. The rest of the girls took their Elements and donned them with Twilight Sparkle being the last to grab hers. Sweetie Belle took the opportunity to say,

"Spike I'm scared! Protect me from the zombies!" and immediately embraced the young dragon tightly.

"Aghhhh!" moaned the dragon.

Everypony in the room laughed at the poor dragon's expense and the even the Princess herself gave heart felt smile. That was quickly replaced as she went back to her serious demeanor, and said,

"Now girls, we will be heading into the forest and we will searching every square hoof until we find our missing loved ones. We will not return until the entire forest has been searched, so prepare yourselves for a long night. Shining Armor."

"Yes your highness!"

"Please do the honors of leading Spartrota Unit, we will follow behind you. And girls stay close the entire time, understood?"

"Yes Princess!" said all of the bearers.

"Good and Spike?"

"Yes Princess?"

"I think the library will be in your capable claws, after all Princess Belle will need protection won't she?"

Spike's face immediately reddened with embarrassment when she mentioned the role playing game. Sweetie Belle's face lit up with a smile and Rarity said,

"Oh my widdle spikey wikey will keep her safe for sure!"

"Yes…" said spike in a defeated tone.

Everypony lightly laughed, before Princess Celestia said,

"Shining Armor please lead the way."

"Yes your highness, Okay ladies, follow me and stick close."

And just like that all of them left the library, leaving a poor Spike alone with Sweetie Belle.

"So Spike, want to play the bad two legged monster?"

Spike face clawed and thought himself,

"_Pony Feathers! I swear I get no respect! This is going to be a long night."_

Then Spike got a brilliant idea, one that was sure to keep her off his tail.

"Actually I got a better I idea…you want some ice cream?"

"Would I?! Where is it?!"

"It's in the kitchen, hope you like chocolate."

And just like that she ran into the kitchen, and his Spike now had his moment of peace. After making sure Sweetie Belle wasn't around, he picked up the broom and began to pretend it was Rarity.

"Oh kiss me my dear! Mua mua mua mua!" said Spike in his Rarity voice.

* * *

Lyra Heartstrings awoke after getting the perfect idea for her Nightmare Night costume. She knew it had to be something with humans, but the perfect idea came to her in her dream. It was based off of the human guy in a green outfit, and she was going to be a female version of him. In the dream he was some kind of Soldier protecting a mare from zombies.

And he was bucking cool with his head rag covering his face like a mysterious, yet powerful man on a mission. She also dreamed that she was the mare and enjoyed it when he kissed her in the end. So what other way to honor her new found character for her fandom? Simple, dress like him in a Rule 63 manner!

"_For every character, there is opposite gender of said character. This is going to be bucking cool!"_

Lyra immediately got up and began to sketch a rough draft of what the costume would look like. She was sure that she could walk on her hind legs for the most part, and she was much more proficient at it than the last month. As the pencil was enveloped in her teal glow, she thought to herself,

"_How am I going to get the materials? I know! Rarity has some left over camoflauge material! I can just pay a few extra bits for it and have it done in the afternoon. I'll probably have to give her my lucky Sapphire but…it's totally worth it!_

Among other things that she and her fellow fandom members guessed about humans were their great grasp on technology. Lyra would have given anything to get her hooves on such human tech, but the one that consistently popped into her mind was the one that was shaped like a tiny box. The dream seemed very familiar every time she thought about it, the same black box with pictures moving like the old film reals but with a much clearer vision and variety of things.

"_Maybe I should be a zombie version of him as well…yeah! That will be cool! I'll use a spell that makes my eyes red and I'll use some dye on the camoflauge suit! This is so going to great, I'll even have a little education time for the costume contest, do a little song and dance, boom! I'll win the bits for sure!"_

And off Lyra went sketching with her idea becoming in more refined and more clear after each stroke of the pencil, using her magic to show a very accurate description of her new human character. It was so easy using magic to sketch, and it always turned out great.

"_I just wish more ponies would be open to the fandom. They don't know what they're missing! Maybe I can make a fanfic or a plushie of this guy in my dream…nope, just stick to one time at a time…but having a human plushie would be pretty sweet! Man, I'm really a human lover alright._

Lyra Heartstrings pony squealed in delight, completely oblivious to the shitstorm that was brewing right outside her and her best friend's house, unaware that a human was lurking about, just waiting to be found.

* * *

Wow! Fast update huh? And as promised...action! There will be more action later and as a heads up there will be chapter that will explain in more detail as to how Konrad got there. I don't think anyone is going to be able to predict what it will be, and it might be a bit confusing for people to understand. When it comes out, I'll do my best to explain in in PM's if I fail to to clarify it in the story. Now that's out of the way, DAAYYYUUM! Poor Apple Bloom! I hope that gave you guys the feels and who do you think Konrad chose? Be warned there are plenty of Blood Hooves to go around, and boss fight will be up soon. Oh and sequel for those that don't know. Now that I've upheld my Pinkie Promise, what did you guys think? Be sure to review! And I'm work on the next chapter ASAP!


	21. Blood Hooves, Ghosts, and Humans oh my!

Konrad and Ruby were slowly making their way down the hill from the ruins. The weight of Luna, along with his weapons, was not easy for him, but it was manageable. He could feel the sweat coming from his forehead and a few drops would make contact with his eyes slightly burning them. The only thing he had to comfort him was the fact that they were still alive, minus Ruby who was technically already dead.

He still couldn't understand how the hell she could be a ghost with a corporeal body, and neither Ruby herself had understood the concept. It was one thing to be murdered but it was another to be stuck in a body that could feel pain and being stuck around your killers had to be maddening. Konrad looked at Ruby to his left and saw that Apple Bloom was resting on her back, with Ruby looking around the area for any more enemies. He saw the look of determination in her glowing yellow eyes, as it was the same Ruby had when she was protecting Apple Bloom in the ruins. And that was a quality in her that he liked a lot.

"_I know I wouldn't be able to handle her situation, she must be a tough gal."_

"_Thinking about Ruby now aren't you?"_

"_Just admiring the OC that Ruby is. Never knew there was more to her than just the game."_

"_Awfully hard to think about that when so little is known about her…horse lover."_

Konrad laughed on the inside and gave a bit of a smirk at his conscience's remark. After all this time he had denied being a horse lover, he had made a choice between Ruby and Luna, and that made Konrad feel conflicted about the matter on the inside. On one hand they weren't human and he kinda felt like a zoophile, but on the other hand, if he was truly stuck in this world, he would have to take any shot at happiness wherever it came. He always wanted to find a nice girl to be in a long term relationship and eventually have children, but the latter set sail hours ago.

Not only that, there was the problem of Luna and Ruby outliving Konrad. Assuming the one Konrad chose would eventually marry him he would grow old while they stayed the same. Ruby was a ghost and was already dead, and was already over 100 years old, which meant she wouldn't age assuming she wouldn't crossover when this was over. Luna was well over a thousand years old and still looked really young as far as he could tell. He was also afraid of being dumped when he got too old for them, and that was something that he feared, should he be stuck here forever.

The odds of Konrad hooking up with another gal here was probably next to nothing, and now he was simply going to have to make the best of it. Besides, Luna was freaking awesome and now Konrad came to realize that so was Ruby. It was this that Konrad had taken into consideration, and now he was starting to rethink his choice from earlier.

"_I got more important problems that romance indecision at the moment. I can cross that bridge when I get there…fucking Blood Hooves made a bridge! How the hell is that even possible?! This is so confusing just like those cannibal murders in the Arklay Mountains! And to think I used to hike there."_

"_They were a lot smarter than you thought, and the cannibal murders aren't your problem. They are the S.T.A.R.S. problem now."_

"_And what the hell is that supposed to mean? How could you even know about this?"_

And once again when confronted by Konrad, his conscience refused to answer. This was beginning to make Konrad's head ache with confusion, not to mention his ear was now sore from Ruby's hoof strike. It was most likely bruised by now, just like Luna's eye.

"_Damn, Ruby's got a good hook! Getting hit by a pony DOES freaking hurt. I can't imagine what they can do with magic."_

Princess Luna's mane waved slightly in front of his eyes as he thought the question and immediately he remembered the scene from earlier.

"_Oh right, I do know what they can do, but I wish I could have some means of countering it if I even need to."_

Konrad then snapped out of thoughts and continued to follow Ruby, with Apple Bloom still knocked out on her back. That had made Konrad extremely furious when Crimson Tail had struck her in the back of the head, and forever sealed his hatred for the Blanks and the Blood Hooves. He would never forget the look of fear on her face, and even worse seeing her leg wounded with blood oozing out of it. He was also afraid that he would have seen her die right there before his eyes, being eaten and dismembered while he was forced to watch.

And because of that, Konrad took a lot of satisfaction at killing that bitch, and it also felt real good to give the flip off Blood Clop. As cliché in it seemed he now had a Nemesis that would do nothing but follow him where ever he went, intent on killing him. If they were smart enough to adapt to his weapons, perform ambushes, and make bridges, then he had no idea what else they could do. It was now more important than ever that they all get the hell out of the forest, but Konrad remembered something else.

"_I made a promise to go to Sunny Town…that place is definitely going to be scary as fuck, and creepier than it was when I played the game. At least I'll be there with Ruby, and hopefully the Royal Guards too."_

As Konrad thought about Sunny Town, Ruby spoke up,

"Hey Konrad…how are you holding up?"

"Heh, I should be asking you the same thing."

Adjusting Apple Bloom on her back, Ruby continued to walk down the hill towards the River, and purposefully avoided that same rock both she and Luna tripped over. Konrad followed behind Ruby, and avoided the rock as well, doing his best to hold onto Princess Luna, and his weapons. As he avoided the rock, he couldn't but help get another look at Ruby's rear. He wasn't lying when he said she was attractive, and Ruby had blushed a bit when he admitted it.

Ruby spoke back up again, as Konrad made his way to her right side.

"I'm serious Konrad, you almost died back there and…I just want to make sure that-"

"I'm fine Ruby…we'll I'm actually tired, hungry, and dirty as hell, but I'm just glad that none of us died back there…I uh mean, I-"

Ruby looked at him and giggled a bit before speaking back to him,

"It's okay, I know what you mean, and I'm not offended at all. And I just want to say that…I'm sorry for bringing you into this, taking you away from your loved ones in the past, and-"

If Konrad could have held her hoof he would have but instead, he simply replied,

"Ruby, stop that. I forgive you and I don't blame you. It's the Blood Hooves fault, all of this happened because of what Grey Hoof and those others did. If I'm stuck here, then so be it, but right now I just want to kill every single one of those…well you know."

"Bastards? Or did you want to use the word cunts?" said Ruby while raising an eye brow and smirking a bit.

Konrad chuckled a bit at Ruby's use of his curse words. It amused him to see a My Little Pony character to use such vulgar language, and it made his opinion of Ruby go even higher.

"Wow, I'm really corrupting you with my bad human curses now aren't I?"

Ruby chuckled a bit at his analogy and said,

"Yes, in a way, but I don't mind it, I just wish that you hadn't have used it in Apple Bloom's presence though."

Ruby then gave him a slight accusing glare, and Konrad blushed a bit from embarrassment. As much as he liked to swear at cliché bad guys, he really regretted using those words in front of Apple Bloom. While most of the zomponies were ignorant of his curse words, he wasn't willing to bet that the rest of Equestria was ignorant of their meanings. He was also surprised that Princess Luna hadn't called him out on such word usage, and concluded that she must still be behind the times culturally by acting like a Princess from the ancient times.

Apple Bloom on the other hand was still an impressionable filly, and he was afraid that him speaking curse words in front of her would come back to bit him in the ass.

"Yeah…in my defense, it was heat of the moment, but I see your point. From now on, I'll only curse when I'm killing all of those cunts in Sunny Town. Deal?"

Ruby gave him a look that resembled Sweetie Belle's unsure look and said,

"Okay Konrad, but remember my mother is there, and I won't have you calling her such names."

"Sorry, I forgot your…wait, isn't your mother a…"

"Yes, she's cursed like them, but she isn't with them anymore. Grey Hoof and the others subdued her when she fought them and I still have no idea what happened to her after I left…I hope she's still there, I want to be able to see her again."

As if Konrad didn't already have enough to worry about, he now had to worry about the possibility of meeting…Ruby's mother. There wasn't much shown about her in the game and on the Fanfics online that he read. From what he gathered, she regretted her decision when the curse was brought upon the town, and she seemed a bit dark, curse aside. He could only hope that she wouldn't be that monster in law, so to speak.

"I see…what's your mother like?"

Ruby lowered her ears a bit and said,

"Well, she always cared for me deeply, and I was really all that she had left ever since my father died."

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's fine, my mother didn't tell me much about him, but I got the impression that it his death hit her very hard. It must be the reason why she was very protective of me, and never let me go far away from home or the town when I was a young filly looking for things. Though, I'm sure when this is all over and assuming she is still there, I would like you to meet her, I'm sure she'll definitely want to see you."

And that made Konrad VERY uncomfortable, as he found out that Ruby's mother was very protective of her and that was an indication that she was not going to like him at all. He imagined it right now, walking up to Mitta in her zombie form and saying,

"_Hi! I'm that human guy your daughter has a crush on! Nice to meet you!"_

And after that, he imagined that an angry Mitta mauled him to death in a very cartoon like manner. Konrad's face paled a bit and he replied to Ruby with his voice straining a bit,

"That's…n-nice…I think."

Ruby noticed his discomfort and reassured him the best she could,

"Oh don't worry! I know she's technically a zombie, but she's my mother and I know she loves me. I promise she won't hurt you or give you the 'gift' Konrad, it's just not going to happen."

Ruby gave Konrad a sincere smile, doing her best to ease his fears. Despite the cute smile, it really didn't ease his fears one bit, and the thought of having a potential zombie as a mother in law.

"Heh…if you say so, it's just very…different, as if we being two different species were enough."

"I know what you mean, but really it's not going to happen. And you did say a soul is the same no matter what right?"

That made Konrad smile, despite the fear of her mother.

"Yeah your right…I guess I should make the best first impression that I can huh?"

"It would help, especially if you have…um chosen me."

Ruby blushed and smile a bit, very much giving saying that she really wanted him still.

"_Wow, she really wants me! I don't know exactly what I did to deserve this but…it's not bad actually."_

"I uh…yeah…we'll talk about that when we get to edge of the forest. Princess Luna needs to hear my answer too."

Ruby began to frown at Konrad's statement, but nodded and said,

"Okay, I understand…well, the river should be just up ahead. I plan on using it to guide us to the edge of the forest that will lead us to Ponyville. I won't be able to leave, but…"

"We're going to the edge just get Luna and Apple Bloom out of it away from Blood Hoof reach. I'll still be there with you as you hang in the tree line, and I'll be doing my best to wake them back up. Don't know how I'm going to get help without everypony freaking out about the 'Ancient' human."

Ruby giggled a bit before returning to a serious look. She nodded and said,

"I'm sure we can think of something when we get there. As long as…"

Ruby turned her head to face Luna as her head gently rested on his shoulder before turning back to Konrad. It was still obvious that Ruby wasn't fond of her still but at least they weren't fighting

"…Princess Luna is awake to explain the situation to anypony that might cross our path, we should be fine."

"I agree."

Konrad then adjusted Luna on his back and huffed a bit at the strain on his legs. Ruby noticed this and asked him,

"I take it the princess is heavy?"

"Well…*huff* more of a balance issue really…*huff*"

"Sure it is Konrad."

"Want to trade?" Konrad asked Ruby in a joking manner.

Ruby was not amused at it and merely replied,

"No I'm good. Well, here's the river and there's your truck by the way."

Ruby pointed the vehicle out with her right foreleg and Konrad took notice of his vehicle. The truck looked exactly the same as it was earlier, and Konrad was glad that nopony had messed with it. He began to wish that they could just simply get in and drive away from the whole forest. Unfortunately, unless they got some help to pull it out, the truck simply wouldn't get out on its own.

"_I wish I had that cable and hook modification. Would have been very useful but no I had to be cheap."_

"I'm glad nopony or whatever has messed with it. Too bad we can't use it."

"I know I would have liked to ride in it."

Konrad's eyes immediately widened when he heard that Ruby wanted to ride the truck. All Princess Luna did was hate the darn thing, but Ruby…she seemed very interested and practical about it.

"Really?"

Ruby smiled a bit at Konrad and said,

"Yeah, I would like to know how it works too…but mostly just to ride it."

"Wow, never met a girl that wanted to ride a truck. Most women drive tiny little cars or compact cars meant for comfort. This thing was meant for work and off roading."

"Makes sense, just like how my mom raised me, to be practical and hard working."

"_Okay, Ruby is definitely best OC pony…goddamn! Now I'm conflicted about my choice! One hand, Luna is freaking awesome and real beauty, but Ruby…cute and practical, not afraid to get dirty. Agh! Screw it, I'll think about it later. I'm done being in this place."_

"Well…when this is over I'll be sure to give you a ride…that is if I can get the damn thing out."

Ruby smiled a bit and said,

"Can't wait…"

They both looked into each other's eyes and Konrad could feel his heart skip a beat. Ruby in returned blushed a bit, making her even more of a cute gal…that is until something caught her attention. Ruby's face immediately changed into alert mode, and began to look around for something. Konrad immediately became worried that a Blood Hoof was nearby and began to look frantically in the direction that Ruby was looking in.

"I think that's who you and Luna were talking about." said Ruby as she pointed out a figure down the river.

"What? I don't see what you're…talking…about…oh no."

Down the river coming from the direction of Ponyville was none other than a character that Konrad hated aside from the Blood Hooves.

"_No fucking way! Not this guy again!"_

Sure enough, the sound of humming was getting louder and louder as its source became more visible. It was none other than the Sea Serpent known as Steve Magnet. 'Steve' began to casually swim his way down the river until he stopped a few feet from Ruby and Konrad, with Apple Bloom and Princess Luna on each other's back. Steve's eyes immediately widened at the sight before him, and he began to shake uncontrollably.

Needless to say it was very predicable what was going to happen. Instead of Konrad speaking, Ruby did her best to appear non-threatening and spoke calmly,

"This isn't what it-"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the serpent while backing away.

"-looks like."

"OH NO! The ponynapper has a ghost accomplice and another victim too!" shouted the serpent, while putting his claws to his head in the same "Oh the humanity gesture!" gesture he made before.

Konrad's rage was starting to build at the serpent's stupidity, and was barely struggling to contain it. Ruby did her best to stop the misunderstanding from getting out of hand, and said,

"But we-"

"I'll have you know evil fiends that the Royal Guard is looking for you and will bring both to justice! OH dear! I have to warn them!"

And immediately the serpent turned tail and bolted back towards the direction of Ponyville, going faster than he did before. At this point, Konrad couldn't contain his rage anymore and proceeded to shout out to the serpent, but Ruby beat him to the punch.

"GET BACK HERE YOU EFFEMINATE BASTARD!"

Konrad's eye widened and immediately lowered his jaw in shock at what Ruby said. He turned to face Ruby, who was now huffing in frustration. Ruby stomped her right fore hoof on the ground, and turned to face Konrad. She immediately reddened with embarrassment and lowered her ears when she noticed his look of shock. She spoke in an apologetic tone and said,

"I'm sorry for swearing like that Konrad. It wasn't very mare like of me."

If there was any moment now that Konrad thought Ruby was awesome, it was this.

"That was…awesome!" replied Konrad in a Tommy Boy like manner.

Ruby blushed a bit from his complement before returning to a serious look.

"Thanks. I can see why you had trouble with him earlier."

"Yeah, I tried to get him to not scream last time, but he did pretty much the same thing just now. Wait…he said he's about to go warn the Royal Guard!"

Ruby's eyes widened and a look of worry began to form on her face. Having both Blood Hooves AND the Royal Guard after them was really bad, and this was exactly was Luna wanted to avoid. They were now going to have to do their best to catch up with the serpent or at the very least, explain the situation to any Guards that may cross their path.

"We really need to get out of here fast Ruby, I don't want to have to fight Guards doing their job. Now I see why Luna was panicking."

"Yeah, we need their help after all."

"Okay, we need to double time it Ruby."

Ruby was immediately lost at Konrad's phrase, and he mentally face palmed himself.

"Sorry, it's another human expression. I mean we need to move fast…now!"

Ruby simply nodded, adjusted Apple Bloom on her back and motioned for Konrad to follow. She did her best to keep at a pace for Konrad as holding his guns and Princess Luna was tough enough, and running made it only worse. But he would simply have to tough it out if he wanted to get Apple Bloom and Luna back safe and sound. And hopefully not have the rest of Equestria out for his Blood.

And with that in mind, both Ruby and Konrad made their way towards the edge of Everfree Forest in hopes of averting a misunderstanding. It they didn't, then shit would hit the fan in a manner that didn't need to happen.

"_Stupid Steve Magnet." _thought Konrad.

* * *

Shining Armor was currently leading the elite Spartrota Unit, and he couldn't be more proud of the honor that he was given. He just wished that the honor would have been under better circumstances, seeing how Princess Luna was taken captive by some unknown creature. Because of this, he had seen a side of Princess Celestia that he never had seen before, one of fierce determination and anger towards this creature.

Not only that a poor filly, one he remembered as a flower filly from his wedding, was lost and potential being held captive by zombies known as Blood Hooves. Shining Armor remembered hearing the tale of them when he and Twilight were very young. He remembered comforting her when she first heard the story, and had difficulty staying asleep. Being close, however, Shining Armor was able to comfort her and help her feel safe.

"_And to think that I told her they weren't real all those years ago. Not only are they real, but my sister was almost lost to them. I won't fail when I face them head on with my friends and comrades with me."_

Shining Armor turned around to see how the Princess, Twilight and the others were holding up. Princess Celestia had her eyes narrowed, and was looking forward towards the forest with only the intention of finding the filly and her sister. Shining Armor couldn't blame her at all, for he would have felt the same way. He then turned to see Apple Jack mirroring Princess Celestia's demeanor, with her Element swaying back and forth on her next as she walked.

"_Again, I can't blame her at all. I feel for her though, when this is over, and we get her sister and Princess Luna back, maybe I could ask her for those Apple…no! Now is not the time to think of treats!"_

Shining Armor unfortunately forgot to eat while he was on the train and missed the night meal as he was too busy watching over that 'Engineer'. He had bigger worries to think about now and continued to see how the others were doing. Twilight met his eyes and gave a weak smile when she noticed he was watching her. It seemed that she was holding fine, but she made it clear that she blamed herself for losing Apple Jack's sister. The only thing Shining Armor could do was return a smile of his own.

He then gave a quick glance over the rest of the bearers and noticed their unique expressions. Fluttershy seemed very neutral, which was a surprised giving her shy behavior, but then again, eh didn't know her very well other than what Twilight told him. Rainbow Dash seemed very nervous, but immediately changed to a determined expression of her own and gave a salute to him when she found out he was watching her. He chuckled and returned the salute, which in turn gave her a small moral boost.

"_Heh, she might make a good guard someday, that is if mares were allowed."_

Rarity was doing her best to avoid dirt piles on the road and Shining could only roll his eyes at the fashionable unicorn. She didn't notice him as she was too busy avoiding a rather big dirt pile. And last but not least was the strange one known as Pinkie Pie, a girl who seemed nice but was pretty…strange to him. She was merely bouncing up and down as they all walked forward down the road, but she seemed to be humming a tune that he seemed to have heard from somewhere.

"_That one is very strange, but Cadence seemed to enjoy her party very much. I guess I should get to know her later when this is over."_

Shining Armor turned his back towards the front of the group, with Spartrota Unit fowling behind them in an impressive formation. When they had arrived in Ponyville, several of the villagers opened their windows and doors, curious as well as nervous as to what was going on. Princess Celestia had reassured that all was safe and that they sure return to their sleep. It didn't do very much good however as seeing so many guards made them nervous as to what was going on, but none of them would doubt Princess Celestia.

Shining Armor the river nearby that was close by the main pathway and saw the forest in distance until he noticed something was off. Despite the darkness, he could make out a faint noise and a figure rapidly approaching them. He immediately went into alert mode and shouted out to the other's what he saw.

"Everpony there's a figure approaching us! Take defensive positions!"

Everypony immediately got into a defensive position, with the Princess and the Element bearers stepping their hooves into the ground, ready to use the Elements if necessary. The rest of the Guards, including Shining, readied their spears towards the unknown contact.

"This is it everypony, stay together and we'll be just fine." said Shining Armor.

"Bring it on you BOZO!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"EEP!" was all Fluttershy could even say.

"I hope I won't get dirty!" said Rarity.

"Ah'll give it a piece of mah mind, Ah'll tell you what!" said Apple Jack.

"Girls! We don't even know what it is!" said Twilight.

"I hope it's a nice pony that likes cake!" said a cheerful Pinkie Pie.

"SILENCE GIRLS!" shouted Princess Celestia.

All of the girls suddenly became shocked that Princess Celestia spoke in the same manner that Princess Luna used to. None of them had seen this side of Princess Celestia before and immediately obeyed with them fearing her rather than the creature approaching. Princess Celestia noticed this and felt bad for shouting at them. It would seem she was very stressed at the moment.

"Girls, I'm sorry for shouting at you, but we must remain focused at the task at hand."

All of the girls nodded and turned their attention to the figure ahead. It was coming from the river, and getting louder. Shining held his custom spear very tight with his forelegs and was ready to fight. Instead of seeing a Blood Hoof or a two legged creature, he saw the same Sea Serpent from earlier.

"AHHHH! HELP! Ponynapper! Ghost!"

"EEP! G-g-ghost?!" asked scared Fluttershy.

The Sea Serpent took noticed of the crowd in front of him, and immediately began to speak very fast once got close enough.

"Ponynapperandghostarejustahe adandfollowingme!"

Princess Celestia then interrupted him,

"Speak slowly my subject, and tell us what is wrong."

The Serpent then took notice of the Solar Princess and immediately bowed before getting back up.

"OH dear! Please forgive me your highness, but I just saw the ponynapper again!"

All of the girls immediately gasped and Princess Celestia's eyes widened at the Serpent's revelation.

"Where is it?! Did it have a-", asked Shining Armor before the serpent interrupted him.

"A blue Alicorn? He most certainly did! And he has a ghost with him! She had these awful and scary glowing yellow eyes and she had a filly on her back!"

Apple Jack immediately began to snort in anger and it was all too obvious why. The serpent had just confirmed that Apple Bloom was now being held captive by the mysterious monster and his new ghost accomplice. Apple Jack's face was lighting up as red as a chili pepper and the other ponies, with the exception of Princess Celestia, began to distance themselves from the fuming earth pony mare. Apple Jack was so steamed that even the Spartrota members were begging to look weary.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD VARMINT! AH'M GONNA GIVE IT A BUCKING SO HARD THAT EVEN-"

"Apple Jack, remain calm! You won't be able to help your sister if you're too upset. Remember to stay focused." said Princess Celestia.

Apple Jack's face began to ease a bit in and slowly her color returned to normal. Apple Jack also took the time to bow to Princess Celestia, but her hooves were still shaking in barely contained anger.

"_I would feel the exact same way; I need to get as much information as I can."_

"Serpent, how long ago and in which direction did you spot them?" asked Shining Armor.

The serpent pointed in the direction of where he came from.

"They are just down the river, and they were also following me not too long ago, maybe five minutes or so. Luckily, I'm a very fast swimmer, and that Ghost Mare of his was just as rude and vile as he was!"

This immediately intrigued Twilight as she began to ask the same serpent who helped her earlier.

"Ghost Mare? You mean the ghost is a pony?"

"Yes my dear, the ghost is a mare, but she was very strange looking. It was almost as if she had a regular body, and aside from her eyes, you would not be able to tell that she was ghost at all! She had a grey coat, orange highlighted man and tail, with a magnifying glass as a cutie mark."

Shining Armor observed Twilight as she began to think, and knowing his sister, she was most likely trying to remember any information that she might have read from a book. As if she found an answer, she raised her hoof with a look of "I know the answer".

"I remember now! The book Ghosts, Goblins and other Ghoulish figures said-"

"Ah don't care what some book said! Mah sister is out there with a monster and a ghost! We need to find them right now!" exclaimed Apple Jack while stomping her hoof on the ground.

Twilight Sparkle, however, wasn't finished.

"None of this makes any sense Apple Jack! Before the Blood Hooves tried to kill me they claimed that they had Apple Bloom, but now this gentlecolt is saying that Apple Bloom is with an unknown creature, and a ghost. The book said that ghosts are victims of murder and with the Blood Hooves nearby, she might have been a victim of them. It's also possible that Princess Luna was attacked and the new creature might have assisted by trying to help her."

"_The green creature trying to help them with a ghost? Unlikely Twily, but…we'll see."_

"Well, if that's so, then why the hay is this two legged feller going around and insulting everypony? Wouldn't it make sense that he'd ask this feller for some help?"

Twilight Sparkle began to raise her hoof as if to make a point, but froze and then said,

"I…don't… know."

"It sounds to me this bozo is just trying to beat the competition, or is probably helping them. We can't waste any more time! Let's go get'em!" interjected Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash immediately got up and began to start boxing all over the place, and nearly hit a Spartrota Guard. The Guard grunted in disapproval and Rainbow Dash ceased boxing, with her cheeks slightly red with embarrassment, and her ears lowered.

"Heh, sorry bud!"

The Guard didn't say anything however and just continued to stare ahead. Twilight Sparkle stepped forward and asked the Serpent,

"What was the condition of the Apple Bloom and Princess Luna?"

"Well, from what I remember, the Princess on the creature's back looked just as terrible from before, except this time she had a black eye. And the filly looked very terrible as well, with a bloody right foreleg. I think somepony might have bit her very badly."

Everypony gasped at the details of what the serpent divulged…all except for Apple Jack and Princess Celestia. Apple Jack immediately went into a rage of fury, stomping the ground in anger with her face getting red again. Princess Celestia, however, narrowed her eyes in anger, and if anypony would have made eye contact with her, they would have felt her anger go straight through her. Once again, the Guards around Apple Jack were beginning to look weary, and Princess Celestia spoke up again.

"AH SWEAR IF THAT MONSTER HURT MAH SISTER, AH'M GONNA…"

Princess Celestia immediately went over to Apple Jack and extended her wing over the earth pony. The Princess leaned in and whispered to Apple Jack, like a mother calming an upset foal. Although Apple Jack's anger was still there, her face was no longer red, and she immediately hugged Princess Celestia back. When the embrace was broken, Princess Celestia addressed her subjects and said,

"My little ponies, there will be no more discussion this matter. We are going to find these two creatures and apprehend them. If they resist, then we will use the Elements of Harmony."

"But Princess Celestia! I think that-"said Twilight.

"If there is more to this that what it looks like, then we will find the truth Twilight Sparkle."

"But-"

"The discussion is over my faithful student. Serpent is there anything else you can tell us about the beings you saw."

Shining looked at his sister, and noticed not only a look of disappointment, but he noticed that she seemed to be thinking heavily about something. The Serpent replied,

"Yes your highness, the creature had not one but two large metal sticks with wood, and one of them had a red claw attached to it. I think it they might be magic items, but I'm not sure."

"_Two metal objects with wood attached to it? Some sort of weapon maybe? Perhaps that's how he subdued Princess Luna."_

Rainbow Dash all of a sudden started to shake in fear, and asked the serpent,

"D-d-did you say it had a…s-stick made of metal and an orange…claw?"

"Yes my dear, it had that terrible looking object. I can understand why you're scared-"

Rainbow Dash immediately flew up to serpent with an annoyed look on her face. The serpent reeled back in fear as she glared her eyes to his. She began to poke her hoof in his chest and said,

"Hey buddy, I'm NOT SCARED! Don't ever say that again! Got it?!"

"Oh my!" replied the serpent in a manner that would make C3-P0 proud.

Princess Celestia was not amused however, and ordered Dash to back down.

"Rainbow Dash that is no way to treat this gentlecolt, and your fear is understandable. However, that does not excuse your behavior towards him. Apologize and come back down."

Not wanting to upset the Princess, Rainbow Dash begrudgingly looked at the serpent and said,

"Sorry."

"Oh it's not trouble at all my dear, all is forgiven."

Rainbow Dash slowly made her way back to her friends passing Shining Armor. He thought for a second, that he heard the bearer say the word "wuss", but he wasn't quite sure.

Twilight stepped forward a bit and asked the Sea Serpent,

"Excuse me sir, but what did the ghost say to you?"

The serpent covered his mouth with his claws and was unsure if he should answer the question. Princess Celestia nodded for him to speak, and the Serpent uncovered his mouth while taking a deep breath.

"Please forgive me everypony…the ghost mare said…GET BACK HERE YOU EFFEMINATE BASTARD!"

Everypony, including Shining Armor and the Solar Princess, gasped in shock at the vulgar insult. Princess Celestia's eyes were wide and her jaw was lowered, as well as the Element bearers. Shining Armor's rage was building up and he was now looking forward to capturing these foul creatures.

"_This creature ponynapped my Princess and a little filly, and has a ghost mare with a foul mouth like him, insulting everypony they see…I will bring you two down!"_

Rarity, true to her character, found the whole thing to be appalling, and made it clear to everypony.

"Oh my goodness! What terrible creatures they are to hurl such vile insults! And worse, they have Apple Bloom and Princess Luna! Of all of the worst things that can happen, THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING EVER!"

Everypony suddenly turned their eyes on Rarity, who was holding her hoof to her head.

"What? This really is the worst thing ever!"

"If this was about something else, Ah'd disagree with you, but…for once Ah see eye to eye with you. This is the worst possible thing ever!"

"And it's oh so…scary….but if they did hurt them, then I'm going to be forced to give them the Stare!" said Fluttershy.

The other Element bearers gave Fluttershy a nervous look, while Fluttershy had a rather cute look of anger on her face. Shining Armor had absolutely no clue as to what the 'Stare' was or how it could possibly bad at all. Pinkie Pie all of a sudden did something that Shining Armor had no clue what it was or why she was even doing it at all. From what he could tell, her tail was twitching, her hooves were shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were rolling like crazy.

"OH NOES! It's happening again!" said the weird pink mare.

Twilight immediately started to duck and cover her head with her hooves, looking back and forth in the air as if something was going to fall. Everypony started to look at the shaking pink mare until she abruptly stopped, with a smile on her head. Shining Armor was absolutely confused at what just happened, and asked what everypony was thinking.

"Uh…what just happened?"

"Oh silly filly! It was my Pinkie sense!" replied Pinkie Pie.

Shining Armor turned to Twilight, who was now getting up off the ground content that nothing bad was going to fall.

"Uh Twily, what does she mean by Pinkie Sense?"

"Don't ask, you won't fully understand. I gave up a long time ago."

"Okay…well Miss Pie, what does your 'Sense' mean?"

"Oh! I fully understand it now! I mean earlier I didn't because of the whole light and boom noise which was so SPOOOKY! But now it means were going to get a very new friend that super different, but a good person! And…Oh noes! I got to get him a party!"

"HIM?!" asked Shining Armor.

"Yup, it's a stallion, but not actually a stallion."

Pinkie Pie began to jump around with excitement at the thought making a new friend. Twilight's ears perked up, held a hoof to her lower jaw, and immediately she began to calculate the meaning of Pinkie's statement. Shining Armor merely said to himself,

"Oookayy…I don't know what you mean by person but…"

"Person? Nopony uses those terms at all. I know I've heard the word from somewhere…maybe my friend Lyra knows…" said Twilight.

"AH DON'T CARE WHAT THE HAY THAT WORD MEANS! WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! THERE'S BLOOD HOOVES, MONSTERS, GHOST, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, MAH SISTER IS STILL OUT THERE!" shouted Apple Jack, whose patience

"I agree Apple Jack, and Shining Armor?" said Princess Celestia.

Shining Armor immediately snapped to attention and replied to Princess Celestia,

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Please lead the way. I do not want to delay any more."

"At once your Majesty! Spartrota group Alpha, follow me! Everypony else, stay with the Princess and the bearers!"

Spartrota group Alpha broke off from the formation and began to make a new formation around Shining Armor. He tightly clutched his customized Spear, and looked forward towards Everfree Forest. His focus was broken when he felt a pony wrap her arms around him. It was Twilight and she whispered to him,

"Please be safe brother."

"I promise Twily, and we will get them back. Now please stay with the Princess and your friends. Whatever these monsters are, we will beat them."

"That's just it though. I'm not sure they even are monsters! The Blood Hooves are evil for sure, but this new creature...all we know of it is one pony's account and that's not really much to go off on. I'm just afraid that we might be jumping to conclusions and…"

"Twily, if this thing really isn't our enemy, then why is it acting like a jerk? And why has it been seen BOTH times with Princess Luna on its back with her condition getting worse with each sighting? I'll admit none of this makes any more sense than your friend's…well Pinkie Sense, but it's not looking good. If it is friendly, the best it can do is surrender and all will be sorted out, but if it acts hostile, we won't stop for a minute or else somepony might get hurt and that's not what I want."

"I…understand…I just…"

"I know Twily…you're a good mare you know that?"

Shining Armor gave his sister a tight hug which she returned and walked back to the group of her friends.

"_I hope all will work out just fine."_

And with that last thought, Shining Armor started to move forward with the Alpha group of Spartrota Unit, scouting ahead for the monster, and his ghost mare in the hopes of finding Princess Luna and Apple Bloom. When they made a good distance ahead of the main group, Princess Celestia commanded the bearers and the rest of Spartrota Unit to follow on. A true force of Equestrian fury was now barreling ahead towards Everfree Forest and anypony foolish enough to stand in their way would be sorry...very, very sorry.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it short due to the fact that it's been WAY too long since a new update. Real life is to blame, so the next one will be longer anf I will try to do my best to include some action. And shit will fly too. SO what do you guys think? Pinkie Pie seems to think Konrad might be a good friend while others want to beat the snot out of him. Hopefully all will work out...or will it? And who did Konrad choose anyway? Stay tuned for the next update! And do leave your comments! Also the next commission is going to take some time, for those that have seen the commission picture. If you haven't type in Battle of the Blanks on google images and you'll see. I'd link it but is being ghey.


	22. THIS IS SPARTROTA!

Grey Hoof was not all happy at the recent run of events. Blood Clop had returned from heading to the suspected hiding place of the filly, Alicorn Princess, and more importantly…the human. At first when Blood Clop returned, Grey Hoof smiled at his longtime friend and expected to see the human and all of his other friends as well. Instead, the human was not there…nor anypony else for that matter. Worse, Blood Clop looked like he had cried not too long ago, with anger and pain in his eyes.

It was exactly something he didn't want any of his friends to go through and now after all he has done, his first new friend outside of Sunny Town was suffering. It was all too obvious what happened…everypony had been put to rest.

"_No…it can't be! They are all…"_

"Grey Hoof! That…that human killed them all! They are all gone! Crimson Tail is gone! AAGGHH!" shouted Blood Clop who was on the verge of crying.

Several Blood Hooves and Sunny Towners were standing near Tree Leaf's punch table having the time of their life until they heard Blood Clop's news. All of them gasped and a few of the mares started to cry. Three Leaf was one of them and Gladstone immediately began to comfort her as she cried out blood from her eyes. She immediately hugged Gladstone, and said to him,

"I'm scared! Don't let the human get me!"

"Don't worry Three Leaf, I'll rip his heart out for you, and you can use him for some punch."

Three Leaf began to cry on Gladstone's neck while the Stallion's eyes glow a dark red. Roneo and Starlet began to hug themselves tightly, and were shaking in fear at the news they heard. The other Blood Hooves ceased drinking Three Leaf's punch and started to pony growl.

"That human must die! He'll ruin the party!"

"Let's make him into punch!"

"Can't we all just get along? The nerve of someponies!"

"_This is a most unfortunate turn of events. Still…I want that human."_

"Where is the human now and the others now?"

"I don't know, but they most likely are going to try and leave Everfree Forest. If that Alicorn escapes, then she'll bring outside invaders to Sunny Town!"

A random Blood Hoof stallion shouted,

"Invaders must die!"

Grey Hoof was starting to get very annoyed at the random shouting but none the less let them do so anyway. They were after all scared and it was understandable.

"I see…Do you have a rough idea which direction they will head?" asked Grey Hoof.

"Yes, they are still on the other side of the river but it eventually cuts off into a different direction. If they are heading to the place I think they are heading, then the will be forced to cross it eventually, and that means I can ambush them and kill that human!"

Blood Clop stomped ta ground in anger and started to mutter under his breath,

"I hate you Konrad….I hate you."

All of the other Blood Hooves were stomping their hooves in anger as well at the human called Konrad. Grey Hoof, while angry too, still wanted Konrad alive. There was something about this human male that he wanted to see, and there was something else about him that he couldn't quite put his hoof on. If he could be given the gift the, they would have a powerful friend indeed.

"_But the others are furious at him and I understand their pain…but this is too much of an opportunity to let go. We need that human to protect us from the marked ones, and a human that is a Blood Hoof or Hand…now that's something that could liven up the party or at least keep it going."_

Blood Clop was now pounding the ground in anger while the other stallions Blood Hooves and Blanks were doing the same. Grey Hoof did not like how the party was going, as this wasn't supposed to be the spirit of his party. He simply worked too hard to keep it and Sunny Town going.

"_If I have to tear you apart Konrad, I will…it is after all in your best interests and ours."_

"Blood Clop, I'm going to let you take some more Blood Hooves and I only want you to take what's necessary to catch him. We still have many of our friends sleeping and I don't want them woken up unless it's necessary. They will need to stay and defend Sunny Town if things get worse. We need to keep the party-"

"The party doesn't matter! We must kill the human! The party is for ponies only!"

Grey Hoof did not like the fact that Blood Clop disagreed with him in front of everypony, but worse was the fact he said HIS party didn't matter. Did he not understand what Grey Hoof has done to keep everypony happy? He should since he is Grey Hoof's right hoof stallion. He was letting the pain of Crimson Tail's death get the better of his judgment.

"Blood Clop I know you are angry, as we all our, but we need this human to protect Sunny Town. He is our-"

"OUR END IF WE DON'T STOP HIM!"

Blood Clop immediately knocked over Three Leaf's table in anger, spilling the punch on the ground. Three Leaf shouted at Blood clop in anger,

"Hey! That took me awhile to make you jerk!"

"Shut up! Nopony likes your punch anyway!" shouted Blood Clop.

Three Leaf immediately stepped back in shock and…pain? Her eyes were starting to well up with blood tears before Gladstone ran over to her side glaring at Blood Clop. Several of the other Blood Hooves were watching in horror as it looked like a fight was going to break out. Excluding Mitta, this was the first time a fight or a real conflict had ever broken out in Sunny Town.

"That was uncalled for Blood Clop! We know you're sad about Crimson Tail, but that doesn't give you the right to do this." Said Gladstone.

"Yes it does give me the right, because everypony here is too busy drinking punch and eating cake when they should be fighting this human and killing him and his bitch Alicorn mare! You are all too stupid to see what's really important! The party this year is just…pony shit!"

Everypony, except Grey Hoof and Blood Clop, gasped in shock that normally cool and collected stallion. He, for many years, had been the fore front of Sunny Town's protection at Grey Hoof's direction and they were now seeing a dear friend break down. Worse was the fact that he was starting to insult their way of life and more importantly, his friends.

"_This is not like you Blood Clop, I'm sorry my friend but this is how it is and you need to make the best of it for everypony."_

"Blood Clop, we know you're mad, but you will stop this instant, and obey my orders." Said Grey Hoof in stern tone.

"Why should I? You can't see that the human is the greatest threat to us! You need to let go of the party and let me kill him!"

Everypony was now backing away from the two stallions, especially when they say Grey Hoof's eyes glow a dark red with a strange black haze coming from his eyes.

"Blood Clop, I'm going to give you one last warning…do not disobey-"

"I HATE HUMANS! AND I HATE THAT ALICORN! THEY DON'T DESERVE FRIENDSHIP! MAKE SOMEPONY ELSE DO-"

That was the last straw for Grey Hoof, and no longer would he take this insubordination from his good friend any more. His eyes were now a bright red and black haze poured out from his eyes, making its way towards Blood Clop. The black haze made a very strange humming sound, and the immediately the stallion seized up and was lifted in the air a few mini hooves above the ground. Grey Hoof had his left fore leg raised towards Blood Clop, as if it was somehow controlling the Blood Hoof's movement.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!" shouted Grey Hoof.

Everypony was scared at what was taking place before them. Starlet and Roneo were holding onto each other for dear life, Three Leaf was hiding behind Gladstone, and several of the other Blood Hooves by the table were shaking in fear at the sight before them. Blood Clop was shaking and grunting in pain every two or three seconds. This went on for a good 15 seconds before Grey Hoof let go of Blood Clop gently on the ground. Blood Clop collapsed on the ground, and was panting in exhaustion as Grey Hoof slowly walked up to him.

The leaser of Sunny Town lowered his muzzle to his friends ear and said,

"I know that hurt you and I'm sorry, but I had to get you to stop hurting your friends. This is your and their home Blood Clop, and we need you to be focused. I know the nothing can replace your loss, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on anypony."

Blood Clop looked at his friend, and Grey Hoof noticed something. Blood Clop's eyes were starting to well up with blood tears, and it seemed that he was almost on the verge of crying. Grey Hoof had never seen his good friend do this before and it pained him to see Blood Clop go through this emotional trial. Blood Clop then spoke to Grey Hoof with the pain very apparent in his voice,

"Her…her last words were…I love you…she loved me Grey Hoof! I wanted to spend eternity with her having fun and being protected with my friends…I wanted to make her happy as well as everypony here…but that human!"

Blood Clop then stomped the ground at the mention of the word human, and continued,

"He took her away from me! I don't get it! Why doesn't he understand that we are trying to help him! We only want friendship! I…I just…want her back…"

Just before Blood Clop was about to cry, Grey Hoof put his hoof on his friend's equine shoulder and said,

"Someponies fear something they don't truly understand, and act on that fear which makes even the best of intentions cause pain to others. This Konrad clearly does not understand this, and must have some sort of fear towards our protection. Since nopony has ever seen or met a human until now, we really don't know the true extent to their nature is, or why they act the way they do. He is severely misguided, and must be shown the ways of our heard, pony or not. Besides, nopony is ever the same and we are not the best of characters as well. You remember Ruby?"

Blood Clop's eyes went a dark red at the mention of her.

"Yes…that evil marked one."

"Yes…I know. You see, long ago when she earned the mark, I was forced to banish her. This did not sit well with Ruby and Mitta, but none the less she had to leave. At the time, Ruby selfishly refused to leave, not understanding the full impact of her presence and the mark. I was affronted that she was so selfish to not see the bigger picture, and I also realized the danger she presented to other ponies should she had been forced to leave…so the decision was made that she had to go…permanently. Nopony ever liked to do what we had to do but the survival of the town was dependent upon it, and it none the less had to be done."

Grey Hoof looked towards the house where Mitta was being held and even though he couldn't see her, he felt that she was somehow staring right at him, judging his actions and reasons. It seemed that her motherly love blinded her to what was more important and he realized that she was just as selfish as Ruby. Grey Hoof sighed and then turned back to Blood Clop and continued,

"And so we, with the exception of Mitta, did what had to be done. At first I felt guilty at what we had done, but then a blessing happened, as if some other power heard our plea to be protected. And so, our protection was given, and now you see the result of the perfect life. Unfortunately, Ruby came back as a vengeful ghost and did not go to pony heaven as she should have. She blamed us! Can you believe that?! And even worse she tried to ruin our way of life, not wanting to let things go. It was then I realized the threat that Ruby was, and I could not let her go about to ruin my, I mean, our party…"

"So you started the Blood Hooves…protecting me."

"Yes, I remember when you were scared but ever since then, you've been shown friendship, never had to worry about money, food, and more importantly you made that possible for a certain young mare."

"Crimson Tail…"

"Yes, Blood Clop, and now Ruby has gotten to this strange and fearful human, no doubt telling him lies about us and warping the truth. I don't know where he came from or how Ruby found him, but I'm pretty sure that not all humans are like him. I'm willing to bet that he's a lot like you in some regards, loyal, fierce, and determined to protect his friends just like you. It's a shame that he's unfortunately made his way with the wrong crowd, and we need to change that, not just for his sake but for ours."

"But…he's hurt our friends! How can we accept him like that? He's just a violent biped!"

"You know him better than any of us, and no doubt you've gotten a glimpse at him. Did you happen to see any sort of compassion from him?"

"Well…the last thing he asked of Crimson Tail and I before he…attacked us was that he wished to hug that filly Apple Bloom one last time."

Grey Hoof's eyes widened at the revelation that a strange being like Konrad would even want to hug a young filly.

"_It seems I was right, there is more to this human than I thought. Hopefully he will be a good friend to us all."_

"Now Blood Clop, does that sound like a truly violent being to you?"

"Well…no it doesn't come to think of it, but…"

"And what about his relation with that Alicorn oh what was her name? Princess Luna?"

Blood Clop laughed a bit at the mention of the Princess, before he said,

"Yes, her name is Princess Luna, and for some reason, she has a…desire to become his special somepony. I know this because she and…Ruby…were fighting over him when Crimson Tail and I arrived. I don't see how a mare could like him."

Grey Hoof's eyes widened and he immediately began to think,

"_An Alicorn has an affection for a human? And so does Ruby apparently. It seems that human males do have a certain way with the mares…how interesting…I wonder what a female human is like…"_

Grey Hoof chuckled a bit

"That is most certainly interesting indeed…now Blood Clop, if it's possible for a mare and a man to become each other's special somepony, then don't you think it's possible for a human to become our friend?"

Blood Clop looked around a bit at the ground, almost as if he were a young colt shyly speaking to an adult, and said,

"I guess…but why would I want to be friends with somepony, uh human, that did those things to us?"

"Crimson Tail hit you a good amount of times before you gave her the gift when you first met. Did you say the same thing to yourself when she did that?"

"But…I…she…it's not the same thing! She didn't kill anypony!"

"Doesn't matter, as unlikely as it could have been, she could have killed you, and would never have known the gift of Sunny Town. This human is simply afraid like Crimson Tail and the others were. The difference is he has the ability to effectively resist, even if it's wrong of him to do so."

"I…see…but…"

"When it comes down to it, he's no better or worse than anypony. You don't have to like him, but you need to understand the fact that he's our bet for Sunny Town's defense, as his carriage and weapons are too important to pass up. If others come to destroy us, he can resist all of them and his knowledge of fighting will be very useful for Sunny Town. All we need to do is capture him and give him the gift, when that is done, I can control him and he'll be under my command. Hopefully over time, he'll see that this place is his best bet for protection and salvation, if not, we will have numerous tools to our advantage."

Grey Hoof let go of Blood Clop and began to look at everypony. None of them had moved since he was forced to subdue Blood Clop and several of them turned their eyes away from in fear. That hurt Grey Hoof a lot on the inside, as he never wanted his friends to fear him. Taking a deep sigh, he held his hoof out to Blood Clop, who in return just looked at it. For second, Grey Hoof thought his friend would not accept his help and was afraid that their friendship was over.

He was proven wrong as Blood Clop grabbed his hoof with his own, and was pulled up by Grey Hoof. The stallion Blood Hoof wiped the dirt of his hooves and made eye contact with Grey Hoof, and said,

"Grey Hoof…I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

Grey Hoof became relieved and gave off a genuine smile and said,

"I forgive you Blood Clop, and I'm sorry for doing what I did. I think, however, that you need to apologize to somepony else, namely Three Leaf."

Blood Clop looked over to Three Leaf, who was still hiding behind Gladstone. He slowly made his way over to the couple, and received a glare from Gladstone. When he got within talking distance, he stopped and lowered his head in shame. He then spoke to Three Leaf and said,

"Three Leaf…I'm sorry for what I said…there was and is no excuse for what I did. I can only ask that you forgive me. Same to you Gladstone."

Blood Clop just stood there with his head lowered and was surprised to feel somepony hug him. He raised his head and noticed that it was Three Leaf, with Gladstone standing beside her.

"It's okay Blood Clop, I forgive you. I can't image what it's like to lose your special somepony. I might have done the same thing if I was in your horseshoes." Said Three Leaf.

Three Leaf let go of Blood Clop and Gladstone walk forward and raised his hoof to Blood Clop's shoulder.

"I forgive you as well Blood Clop, and we are here for you…friend."

Gladstone let go of Blood Clop and walked back over to Three Leaf. Blood Clop made eye contact with the couple and said,

"Thank you…both of you. I'm sorry for knocking down your punch table…and for the record…it's actually good stuff."

Three Leaf giggle a bit and said,

"Thanks…now don't you have something else to do?"

Blood Clop's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. The Human and the Alicorn were still out there and they needed to be taken care of. Blood Clop nodded at Three Leaf and made his way back to Grey Hoof and said,

"Grey Hoof, we have a human to catch and show the ways of Sunny Town. May I be excused to go find him?"

Grey hoof smiled and said,

"Yes you may, take as much Blood Hooves as you need to get the job done. May I ask you one thing though?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"When you said Princess Luna and Ruby were fighting over Konrad, which mare did he chose?"

"I don't know, we interrupted him them before he made a choice. Personally, I don't think it seems right that a human and a pony become each other's…you know. However, if I had to guess, I would say he would have chosen Princess Luna for I saw how he acted towards her earlier on in the night. If he had chosen Ruby, I would have killed him right there on the spot…stupid marked one."

Blood Clop snorted and stomped his hoof on the ground at the mention of Ruby. Grey Hoof merely chuckled at this and thought to himself,

"_How interesting and strange that this fascinates me. I certainly am going to look forward to meeting this human."_

"Well, he seems to have a soft spot for the mares, and he seems very devoted to his friends just like how he cares for that filly. Maybe that's something you can take advantage of."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, would you have left Crimson Tail behind?"

"Absolutely not! I-"

"Relax Blood Clop, it was a hypothetical question. Now remember what I said earlier about how he seems to have qualities like you?"

"Yes…a little bit."

"Do you think he would leave anypony behind…like Ruby for example?"

"But she's a marked on and…well…if he did choose than he most certainly would come back for her. And she can't leave the forest too even she wanted to do so…I think I know what you're getting at."

"_Excellent…now to spring him into motion."_

"Good…now that I've given you that tip, what are you going to do now?"

Blood Clop smiled a bit and turned to several of the Blood Hooves nearby.

"My Friends!" spoke an enthusiastic Blood Clop, "I need your help to catch this human! Together we can stop this human and show him the ways of Sunny Town! Will you join me in saving a strange, but lost soul, and more importantly, our home?"

Numerous Blood Hooves, mare and Stallion alike, stepped forward towards Blood Clop and nodded their heads, eager to stop this human.

"We're with you Blood Clop!" shouted a mare.

"For Crimson Tail!" said a Stallion.

"For our home and for the punch! It tastes goods!" said a rather not so bright mare with crooked red eyes.

Blood Clop just looked at her a bit confused while Three Leaf smiled a bit. Grey Hoof on the other hoof performed a quick face hoof.

"_I swear that Skull Mush was never a bright mare."_

"Okay…" said Blood Clop, "We're going to break into three groups with three per group. And-"

"Will that makes it 13 Blood Hooves totals?" asked Skull Mush.

Blood Clop just looked at her weird and said,

"No… it doesn't…anyway, the Human, Alicorn, Filly and the…marked one…will most likely follow the river towards the forest line to where the human was first spotted. They are on the other side of the river, but they will be forced to cross it eventually to make it to the tree line. When this happens, they will be vulnerable to our attack and we will box him in on all sides. Ruby…will not be able to leave the forest and I suspect that the human will not leave her behind. If we can't get all of them, then we'll capture Ruby and hopefully, he'll be forced to come towards our direction. From there we will catch him and bring him to Sunny Town. Do NOT take him lightly and don't be afraid to cause him…pain."

Several of the Blood Hooves gave off evil smiles at the thought of hurting the human that killed their friends earlier. Blood Clop turned to Grey Hoof, who in turn said,

"Go ahead Blood Clop, go find the human and bring him here…and when you do and when the time comes…I will personally let you give him the gift in any way you see fit."

Blood Clop gave off his most evil smile yet, and nodded at Grey Hoof. Without wasting any more time, he motioned for his newly assembled pack to follow him. In an instant they ran away from Sunny Town as fast as they could. They were gone in less than 10 seconds, a new record for Blood Clop.

"_I wish you luck my friend, and I'm sorry for your loss. You will see her again in Pony Heaven…and I most certainly look forward to meeting you Konrad…I hope you did choose Princess Luna because Ruby is just a dirty marked mare. Oh well, it's not important…now I wonder if there's any more of that punch."_

Grey Hoof turned around to see that Three Leaf was whimpering a bit at the loss of the punch she made, with Gladstone holding his hoof to the back of her neck. Roneo and Starlet were once again muzzling each other in a corner, with a few words such as "Snookie Wookums" and "Honey Bunny" being said to each other. Grey Hoof was glad that they were each other's special somepony, but this in his mind was taking it way too far.

"_Yuck…you two need to get a room…anyway, no more punch? Darn it! I guess I'll just settle for some cake, it is after all not a lie."_

* * *

Konrad and Ruby were running as fast as they could, but unfortunately it wasn't good enough. The "Steve Magnet" Serpent was long gone and Konrad unleashed fury of colorful words.

"FUCK! GODDAMIT! I HATE THAT STUPID FAGGOT! HE WOULDN'T EVEN LISTEN JUST ONE BIT! AGGGGH!"

Ruby turned to look at Konrad and noticed the look of red rage on his face. As small line was pulsating on the side of his neck what she assumed to be blood vein. He was doing his best to keep his breathing going and she notice a few sweat drops on his face. Several of them made contact with Princess Luna's mane, causing it to get a little wet with a few of her strange strands sticking to the side of his neck, and few flew into his mouth as he jumped over a rock.

Konrad immediately spit it out and the strands were now covered a bit in his saliva. Ruby chuckled a bit while keeping Apple Bloom on her back, doing her best to keep the filly balanced. Konrad quickly looked at Ruby and said,

"Something funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you got a mouth full of mane."

Konrad laughed a bit and said,

"Yeah…it happens….*huff* Damn, I'm getting tired! You sure you don't want to trade?"

Ruby then spoke to him in a seductive voice and said,

"Only if it involves you carrying me. I'm actually jealous of her right now."

Konrad's eyes widened and he gave a weak smile and said with a few huffs,

"Yeah…I can definitely *huff* tell. Though, she isn't *huff* doing what you did *huff* on the river, so I guess she'll just have *huff* to stay on my back for now."

Ruby blushed with embarrassment and thought to herself.

"_Ugh! Why did I have to go into heat? I'm so embarrassed right now! That's never happened to me before…I really want him though, and I hope he did choose me."_

Konrad seemed to notice this and he spoke to her in a reassuring tone, with his speed slowing a bit down.

"Look on the bright side; at least she isn't doing what you did. That would be awkward wouldn't it?"

Ruby stopped and so did Konrad as he noticed she stopped running. Ruby was simply giving him a 'not amused' look on her face, and Konrad gave a weak smile in return. He lightly chuckled and said,

"That wasn't funny was it?"

"No…it wasn't…don't do it again or…"

"You'll clock me like you did earlier?"

At the mention of that previous accident Ruby blushed with embarrassment and lowered her ears and said,

"I'm sorry about that Konrad…I didn't…I mean I wasn't trying to-"

"It's okay Ruby, I'm just messing with you, but it is a bit rude, and I'm sorry about that. I can get carried away sometimes just like my…cursing. Anyway, you got an awesome hook Ruby! Most girls I know can't do anything like that."

"_Oh you! You're just trying to make me feel better…well its working!"_

Ruby pony squealed and then said,

"Well, clearly none of them were a down to Earth Equestrian Mare."

Konrad then smirked a bit, which Ruby found very handsome and he spoke in nice soft tone,

"No…they weren't."

Effeminately blushed and smiled at him, doing her best to make herself attractive to him. It seemed to be working for a bit as he got closer to her.

"_Is he going to? Is he going to kiss me?! Oh please do it! I'm right here waiting for you!"_

But the moment never came as he stopped and appeared to be thinking again. Just like earlier it almost seemed as if he was talking to somepony in his mind. Ruby sighed in disappointment, which Konrad didn't notice.

"_Pony feathers! Why can't he just simply figure it out that he can have me?! I mean, what do I have to do to make it so darn obvious!? I thought I had him there…I guess I'll find out later when we get to the forest edge, but…I know he was going to, which means he's chosen me!"_

Ruby then turned her head to check on Apple Bloom while Konrad was thinking to himself. The young filly was resting on her back, seemingly at peace and breathing quietly. Ruby felt very bad for accidently getting the young filly involved in this whole mess.

"_She doesn't deserve this…it's my fault for being curious. I swear I'll find a way out of this for you. You're going to go home…friend."_

Ruby then took a look at her leg wound and felt extreme anger for what the Blood Hooves had done, more specifically Crimson Tail. That Mare had hurt Apple Bloom and Ruby saw not only the pain on the little filly's face, but on Konrad's as well. It was very obvious that Konrad cared for Apple Bloom a lot, and there was no way he was just going to let her suffer.

"_Come to think of it, he never did tell me what happened when he went after Blood Clop and Crimson Tail."_

"Konrad?"

"Hmm?" replied Konrad who finally broke out of his thoughts.

"What happened to Crimson Tail and Blood Clop?"

"Oh, I shot at them and killed Crimson Tail. Blood Clop got away though, and I'm pretty sure he's going to flat out kill me when he sees me."

"I'm glad that you killed Crimson Tail…that bitch."

"You can say that again, but I think we've wasted a enough time here. Let's hurry up and get the hell out here! I don't want that stupid serpent going to blab about you and me."

Ruby's ears perked up when he mentioned her and Konrad. All of a sudden Ruby began wondering if this was another sign that he had chosen her, but Konrad saw that, and said,

"I uh mean…us being ponynappers."

Ruby's ears lowered and she said,

"Oh…okay."

"I'm still going to tell you of my decision when we get to the edge of the forest. And don't forget, Luna need's to hear my decision too, so you'll just have to wait. Now with that said, let's get out of here!"

"_Okay, I'll just have to wait for his decision…oh darn it Konrad! Just tell me! No! Stay focused Ruby! You need to get Apple Bloom home!"_

Ruby nodded in agreement and looked ahead down the river. They weren't that far from the tree line, but the problem was the fact that they would be forced to cross the river. Ruby shuddered a bit at having to potentially meet the Blood Hooves again. Normally she was used to having to see them, but ever since Konrad appeared, she finally had something better to look forward to. Konrad really was her beacon of hope and happiness, and for once she was actually looking forward to something worthwhile instead of the reenactment of her death.

"Okay, now Konrad, We are going to have to cross the river ahead because it curves off into a direction away from Ponyville. When we get on the other side we need to run until we get to the forest's edge. If I know Blood Clop, and I do, then he's going to come right back at us with everypony he has, and I know for a fact that you don't want to die. I can't let you suffer like the others have and I don't want you to be a ghost too."

Ruby looked at Konrad and said,

"Konrad, I just want to let you know that I…I lo-"

Konrad immediately put his finger on her lips, silencing her from speaking.

"_Darn it! Why is it he's so good at doing that? I just want him know that I love him!"_

"Shhh…we can talk about this later. Right now we need to get out of here. Like you said, when we get to the other side, we need to run as fast as possible. Are you ready?"

Ruby then turned to Apple Bloom and adjusted the young filly on her back to make sure she wouldn't fall off. Satisfied that Apple Bloom was secure, Ruby turned back to Konrad who was now adjusting Princess Luna on his back. He had made sure that her mane wouldn't wave in front of him as best as he could. They both had a look of determination on their faces as Ruby said,

"Okay, I'm ready Konrad."

Konrad in return just nodded and Ruby began to run forward. Konrad began to run after Ruby, making sure to keep up the pace as best as possible. Having an Alicorn on his back and having weapons slung across his shoulder made this difficult. Despite that, Konrad was doing a good job keeping up with Ruby as she looked back to check up on him every now and then.

"_I hope we can get out of here fast enough and I also hope that serpent didn't tell anypony about us being monsters. I certainly don't want Konrad to fight so overzealous Guard. If they react to him like Princess Luna did to me, then I'll buck all of them!"_

Ruby then saw the river crossing up ahead and remembered that she still didn't know how to swim. It seemed that Konrad would have to carry all of them over the river again. As soon as Ruby realized that fact, a smile started to creep up on her face. Both of them made it to the area where they needed to cross and Ruby stopped. Konrad caught up a few seconds later and Ruby could hear him breathing heavily.

She turned to see that he was sweating a lot now, and his legs seemed a bit tired. He made eye contact with Ruby and asked,

"Why did we stop?"

The smile was still on Ruby's face, something she just couldn't control.

"I still don't know how to swim Konrad…I guess I'm going to need you help again."

A small smile and blush came across his face. It was a much different reaction that what he had last time she asked him to carry her across, and that made Ruby speculate even more.

"_He wants to carry me! Oh yeah, he totally picked me for sure. I'm SOOO going to enjoy holding him, even if he is a bit sweaty!"_

"Yeah…you're right…I guess I should carry you across first in case the Blood Clop and the others come back. Can't leave Apple Bloom or Princess Luna unguarded right?"

Ruby nodded her head and gently set Apple Bloom on the ground, as Konrad did the same with Princess Luna. Ruby observed Konrad carefully fold her mane of her exposed side on the ground, doing his best to help keep it from being dirty. Seeing him take care of Princess Luna made Ruby jealous as she remembered what that Konrad admitted to giving her a massage.

"_I wish he would do that to me, but at least I get to hold him again!"_

"Ready Ruby?"

"Y-yes…"

Both Konrad and Ruby blushed as she jumped on to his back. Her fore legs wrapped around his shoulders while Konrad grabbed Ruby's hind legs with his arms. Ruby couldn't bet help notice how close his arms were to her plot, and wondered if he was aware of the fact too. Konrad carefully made his way into the river, and Ruby could feel the water come up to her. The water was a bit cold just like earlier but Konrad's body heat made it a much comfortable ride.

"_I hope he doesn't mind if I rest my head on his neck."_

Taking a risk, Ruby decided to rest her head on his neck and was prepared to lift her head back up again in case it made him uncomfortable. Thankfully, he didn't protest verbally or physically and Ruby was able to relax as he carried her across, with a big smile on her face. But the moment was over as they made it across and he set her gently down. Konrad made eye contact with her and had a smile on his face.

"Well…that was much better than last time…I'll be right back."

"Okay, but hurry up. I want to get Apple Bloom out of here."

"And Princess Luna…"

Ruby frowned a bit before nodding her head and said,

"Yes…her too."

Konrad gave off a salute to Ruby before swimming as fast as he could across the river. When he made it to the other side, he grabbed Apple Bloom gently and held her in his arms as if she were a new born foal. As she saw him carry her across, she couldn't but help remember her dream of her and Konrad having a family. It was an absurd fantasy, but it was good one anyway.

"_I really wish that could become a reality, but I'll accept it if it doesn't happen. I just hope I can at least be his special somepony."_

As Konrad made it across, he carefully put her on Ruby's back, and went back over for Princess Luna. Ruby still didn't like the fact that Luna was on his back, but there's was nothing she could do about it. As soon as Konrad and Luna made it across, Ruby looked around for Blood Clop or any Blood Hooves. Unable to see anything, she looked back at Konrad and said,

"There tree line is close by. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Ruby and Konrad, carrying Apple Bloom and Princess Luna on their backs, ran as fast as they could towards to the edge of Everfree Forest, with both having a sense of impending closure and hope. Unfortunately for all of them, the night was far from over.

* * *

Shining Armor was currently running as fast as possible with Spartrota Group Alpha following him. Princess Celestia, the bearers and the rest of the Elite Guards were behind them in a bit of a distance, moving slowly while the Alpha group secured the area ahead. Shining Armor was determined to find these Blood Hooves and burn them out of existence. He felt a quick pang a quilt for feeling such a bad thing…hatred.

"_I know it's not a good thing, but I just can't help it! They tried to kill my little sister! How am I supposed to feel?! I hope Cadence isn't worried."_

When it came to the other beings though, he didn't know what to feel. He had no idea what to expect from the so called Ghost Mare, and was even more at a loss for the new biped being. What was it? What did it look like? If it had two legs, then did it have a tail? It couldn't be a dragon for the Serpent would have said so, and if it wasn't, did it have a coat? Shining Armor chided himself for not asking very specific questions, but there was nothing he could do now other than prepare himself for the worst.

The more he thought about it the more he began to consider what Twilight said. There certainly were things that didn't make sense, if this creature did in fact subdue Princess Luna, why didn't it do the same to the Serpent? It seemed very foolish to be seen twice by a witness and not even make an attempt to prevent him from escaping. And where did the Ghost Mare come from anyway? Why wasn't it with him the first time he was seen?

"_I'll give it a chance to surrender and then I'll get to the bottom of this whole mess. Who knows? Maybe Twily was right, maybe there's more to this than meets the eye."_

All of a sudden, one of the Spartrota Guards shouted out to Shining Armor,

"Captain! Look ahead! I think I see the monster and the ghost!"

Shining Armor looked ahead and about 200 hooves away, he could make out four figures near the Everfree Forest tree line. He immediately was able to make out the Ghost Mare that the serpent described and Shining Armor felt creeped out when he saw it. The Ghost had bright glowing eyes just like the Serpent described, with its grey coat, orange highlighted mane and tail, with a magnifying Glass for a cutie mark.

Also in the group was the younger sister of Apple Jack, known as Apple Bloom. She was laying on the ground, with her eyes closed, coat dirty and she seemed to have a…

"_She's wounded! Oh NO! I've got to get to her! They are going to have some explaining to do!"_

Also in the group was Princess Luna resting on the ground, and as they got closer, Shining Armor could see that Princess Luna looked terrible. Her black eye, as described by the serpent, was very visible and it greatly contrasted with the Princess's nightly coat.

"_Princess Celestia will not be pleased at all. I wonder how that happened to her, and…WHAT THE HAY IS THAT THING!?"_

As the group got closer, they could make out something that nopony had ever seen before. Shining Armor couldn't quite describe what it was until he got closer. It was wearing some sort of forest patterned outfit, very strange boots, had a very weird looking vest, and instead of a coat, it had some pale skin that was a somewhere between the color pink and white. It also had weird looking ears and a very short mane on the top of its head.

There were very few times that Shining Armor felt fear, one of them was for Twilight's safety when this night began and the other was when he feared for Cadence's condition in the Crystal Kingdom during King Sombra's return. And now he was feeling fear seeing this new creature that supposedly subdued Princess Luna. On one hoof, he felt like he shouldn't let this get to him, but on the other hoof, this was something he nopony had any clue about and could be very powerful. It almost made him worry about now seeing Cadence, Twilight or his parents ever again.

As they got closer and closer, Shining Armor made eye contact the Ghost Mare. It creeped him out when her yellow eyes pierced his, almost making him shiver. Her eyes got very wide all of a sudden and she tapped her hoof on the strange being's shoulder as they were about 150 hooves away. Now it was the strange creature's turn to face Shining Armor and the young Captain noticed that the creature had an eye color similar to his. It's eyes were a bit smaller than a pony's but other than that not much different.

"_I can't show any fear! Definitely not now!"_

Shining Armor's face turned into a one of a tough resolve and narrowed his eyes in hope that the creature would fear him. And to his surprise, it worked! The strange being's eyes widened in fear making Shining Armor more confident in himself. With the fear it showed, and his magical ability, not to mention with a few Spartrota Scouts with him, he was sure that a victory would follow if a fight broke out. Shining Armor also noticed in the distance near a tree, were two metal sticks with wood attached to them with one having a curved orange protrusion.

He recognized those object from the serpents description and he guess that they must be some sort of weapon.

"_Hay, I don't even know if they even are weapons but can't be too careful! Doesn't look like a sword or spear though."_

As the group got closer, Shining Armor expected the creature to make a run for his weapons that were resting on a tree near the Ghost Mare. He was wrong.

The creature instead did something that neither him nor his squad could foresee. The creature grabbed Princess Luna on the ground and started to violently shake her with his strange claws. Her head and mane started to wave like crazy and her horn almost hit him a few times. Shining Armor and the group ran even faster with rage in their eyes at their leader being assaulted in such undignified manner.

As they were about 50 hooves away, the creature all of a sudden slapped Princess Luna, and this ticked the charging stallions off.

"_I guess Twily was wrong, that creature must have hurt Princess Luna after all! It's time to stop this!"_

The creature turned its eyes back to the group, who were now in talking distance, and its eyes widened once more. It immediately turned to look at Princess Luna and Shining Armor almost heard it say something like "Please" but that was all he heard before it got up on its two legs while somehow balancing itself without a tail. The group was now within 25 hooves and Shining got a much better look at it. It had no muzzle whatsoever with its nose independent of its mouth.

It was also sweating greatly and Shining assumed this was due to fear of the group approaching them. The group had finally made it to the creature standing behind the hopefully unconscious Princess Luna and Apple Bloom. Shining Armor pulled his spear from its carrying strap on his armor's back and so did the two other Guards with him. All of them aimed their spears with precision and uniformity at the strange creature that had a worried look on his face.

The creature took a step back but did not make an attempt to go for its assumed weapons. This puzzled Shining Armor as it seemed to contradict the assumed hostile behavior that was reported by the serpent, as well as his assault in front of the him and his guards. Shining Armor shrugged that thought off as it was most likely due to fear of him and his guards or more likely a tactical error that the creature made and was now unable to correct it. Shining Armor glared at the creature and said with as much authority as possible.

"Halt right there criminal scum! As a Prince of Equestria and Captain of the Royal Guard, I am placing you under arrest for assaulting a ruler of Equestria, pony napping, terrorizing innocents, and disturbing the peace! You will surrender now and hoof over any contraband that you have and you will submit for questioning!"

The other guards glared at the creature and the mare behind him simply stared at them, seemingly worried about what would happen next.

"_Good that they understand how much trouble they are in. Perhaps this will resolve…what…the hay? Is he…laughing?"_

The creature in front of him just dropped to the ground and started laughing his flank off. Began to roll on the ground laughing with his face turning red, and tears coming from his eyes. Shining Armor looked at his Guards and saw the confusion on their faces too. He then turned to the Ghost Mare in the tree line, who just shrugged before held her hoof to her muzzle, and started to giggle on her own. The male creature on the ground continued to laugh and point at Shining Armor, as if he was the biggest fool in all of Equestria.

Shining Armor's face began turning into reddish hue in anger and he shouted to the creature,

"This is not a laughing matter! Do you not understand the charges that have been laid against you?!"

The male stopped rolling on the ground and suddenly got back on his strange looking boots. The male tried to do his best to form a coherent sentence, but started to laugh again. Shining's patience was now wearing thin and he began to make it very clear about that too.

"Why are laughing!? Speak to me foul…whatever you are!"

"Hey Ruby, he called me foul! Does that remind you of somepony?"

The Ghost Mare now known as Ruby began to giggle a bit at the inside joke.

"At least he isn't blasting you with magic…yet."

"Don't tempt me foul spirit."

Ruby all of sudden glared at Shining Armor, and he did his best not to show any fear at her glowing eyes.

The male then rested his claws on his hips, smiled at Shining and said,

"Oh you! Royals are very Royalish! You even talk like it too! Well, not as much as the Princess but…yeah."

Shining Armor was starting to hate this guy every passing second, as he not only didn't respect his title, but he was speaking to him as if he were some sort of foal.

"Royalish? That's not even a word!"

"Yes it is." Replied the male.

"Why is that?"

"Because I said so."

"That doesn't make it so and you know it!"

"Whatever! I do what I want!"

"Not in this kingdom!"

The guy waved his arms his strange arm in dismissal and said,

"Fine. Have it your way…at Burger King!"

The guy then chuckled a bit again at another inside joke and Shining Armor had no clue what it could be.

"_Burger King?! What they hay is he talking about?! This guy is so freaking strange, rude and disrespectful!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about or who this "Burger King" is but you will come with us now! And you will explain why you assaulted Princess Luna and Apple Bloom."

The male suddenly widened his eyes in surprised and began to dismiss his accusation with his arms waving back and forth.

"Whoa whoa! I think you got the wrong impression. I did NOT hit any of them at all!"

"It's true, he didn't hurt any of them at all." Said Ruby.

Shining Armor snorted and said,

"We saw you shake and slap our Princess on the ground. That seems like assault to me."

The male narrowed his eyes at Shining Armor and said,

"I was trying to wake her up so she can explain the situation, as I'm pretty sure you wouldn't accept my explanation even if I tried."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so."

Then Shining Armor looked at Princess Luna and saw the black eye that she had.

"_This guy is going to explain this for sure"_

"Then why does she have a black eye?"

The male in front of him froze and began to scratch the back of his neck. Despite being a bit different from a pony, it was obvious that he was nervous and clearly didn't want to divulge the truth. It almost reminded Shining Armor of the Engineer from the train.

"Uh…that was a misunderstanding."

"Like this for example?"

"Yeah…this."

"That's a terrible explanation. Who did this? Tell me now!"

Shining Armor suddenly poked the biped male and the tip of his spear hit his vest, making a loud tap noise. Apparently, there was something hard in his green vest that prevented the tip from making contact with his body. Perhaps this was some form of armor? The male suddenly glared at him and said,

"Hey flank face, do that again and I'll give you a black eye myself."

Shining Armor glared back again and said,

"So your true colors are now revealed. It's obvious you are the culprit behind her injuries, and you clearly are hiding something, since you will not answer my questions honestly. You better hope Princess Celestia will take mercy on you, for I've never seen her this furious before."

The male suddenly shook with fear and asked,

"What?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia, the sister of the one you assaulted, is on this way as we speak and she is not happy at all. I swear nopony has ever managed to make her this furious before. I can tell you'll have a good future of being a statue in her garden for a long time to come. I'm sure if you beg for mercy she might give your life in prison. Though I wouldn't count on it, hurting family does hit close to home, I should know."

The male's face started to pale and it was obvious he was in fear.

"_Who wouldn't? Those are terrible punishments, but he clearly deserves it. It was his doing after all."_

"You stupid Royalty! He didn't hit her, I did! And she deserved it too!"

"Ruby, you're not helping!" said the male.

"I'm sorry Konrad but I don't want you to be punished for something you didn't do!"

"_Konrad? What kind of name is that? Strange but irrelevant at the moment."_

Shining Armor pointed his spear at her, and even though she was a bit of a distance away, she got into a fighting stance as if to say "I dare you".

"Well, it looks like you will join him too."

The male, now known as Konrad, all of a sudden stepped in front of Shining Armor effectively blocking his view from Ruby. The custom spear was now pointed at the male and he said,

"Don't point that at her or…"

"Silence you foul two legged renegade!"

Shining Armor lightly poked the male again in the vest with his spear, not to wound, but to drive a point across that his behavior would not be tolerated. Unfortunately, all this did was piss off Konrad, and for his trouble, a blur came out of nowhere and made contact with his muzzle.

Shining Armor stumbled from the surprise strike but recovered into a fighting stance. His Earth Pony guards were now snorting in anger that their Captain/Prince was assaulted by this Konrad, but that didn't compare at all to the Prince's fury. His muzzle was now bleeding a bit and Shining Armor wasn't sure if it was broken, but it certainly hurt for sure.

Konrad had struck him with his surprisingly strong and blunt claws that were balled up into the size of a hoof. His legs and arms were now in some sort of strange stance that could only be interpreted as one of aggression. Combined with the blow he just received, it was clear that force was going to be used to restrain this…Konrad.

"_And so it has come to this. I'm sorry Twily, but you're wrong about this. I wish you weren't though."_

"Resisting arrest, striking a Guard, and Royal member of Equestria. You are going to pay for your crime!"

And so the epic flinging of pony excrement began with Shining Armor charging towards the weaponless male known as Konrad, with his Spartrota Guards on his side backing him up. It was only the beginning of what was possibly his worst night ever.

* * *

Konrad was pissed, very pissed, and Princess Luna would be too if she were awake. Unfortunately for Konrad, a huge misunderstanding occurred and out of all things he never expected to happen, aside from being cast into Equestria, was fighting Shining Armor and his Guards. Their armor looked a bit different, it seemed a bit flashier, but it really didn't matter.

Konrad had struck Shining Armor after he jabbed him again with the spear. For some reason, when he pointed the spear at Ruby and implied that she would be turned to stone, that got his blood boiling. Ruby had suffered enough and there was no way he was going to let anypony hurt her, just like he wouldn't let anypony hurt Luna or Apple Bloom. When he was jabbed by Shining's spear, the Renegade symbol appeared and Konrad immediately gave into it.

And he was starting to regret that decision greatly, and his conscience made it clear that what he did was not a good decision at all.

"_Konrad! You should not have done that! I understand that you were just trying to protect Ruby, but what you did was totally counterproductive. You really need to work on your anger issues!"_

"_I know…but-"_

"_No buts! You should yield right now!"_

"_How can I? Don't you see the look on their faces? They'll probably beat the crap out of me! Dammit! Why couldn't Luna just wake up?"_

"_Look Konrad, you can't kill them! You've got to do something! Get your SVD and for the love of Luna, DO NOT SHOOT THEM!"_

"_You don't need to tell me that!"_

"Look, I'm sorry for-"

Shining Armor immediately attempted to jab Konrad fiercely with his spear, while Konrad dodged it by moving to his right hearing a swoosh motion of the weapon.

SWOOSH!

"Can't we just-"

SWOOSH!

"I YEIL-"

SWOOSH!

Konrad could see the look of anger on Shining Armor's face, with it having a red hue of anger, and a little bit of blood coming from his nose. It seemed that Konrad might have broken his nose, and he felt a bit guilty for doing so. The guy was after all just doing his job protecting those he cared for and Konrad felt bad. Despite that, he was getting tired of dodging his impalement attempts, and made a last effort to end the fight.

"STOP!" shouted Konrad.

And surprisingly he did. Shining Armor ceased attacking but his offensive stance was still ever vigilant.

"Look, I yield. My bad."

Konrad raises his arms and did his best to give a sincere smile. It didn't work.

"Your "bad"? You come into my Kingdom, threaten my fellow ponies, hurt my Princess, that filly, consorted with the Blood Hooves-"

"Blood Hooves? I didn't-"

Shining Armor ignored him however, and continued on his grievances.

"-that almost murdered my sister, and you expect me to simply accept that it is all your "bad"? I'll accept your yield after I've done the same to your nose!"

Konrad's eyes widened and he began to worry about what was going to happened next. It seemed that Shining Armor was too angry to simply accept his yield and Konrad was now expecting a beat down similar to a police beat down. It didn't look good at all.

"What the hell dude!? I'm sorry! You don't have to do this! This is madness!"

"Madness? THIS IS SPARTROTA!"

"WOW! WHAT A RIPOFF!" replied Konrad?

"_I guess he's gonna-"_

All of sudden, Shining Armor spun around and bucked Konrad hard…very hard indeed. His hind legs bucked him in the vest and if it wasn't for his AKM Magazines, he might have broken a rib. Konrad was knocked to the ground and the wind was knocked out of him too.

"_-and he did. Fuck that hurt!"_

He quickly recovered and immediately got back on his feet though the pain in his abdomen was still there.

Not wasting anytime, he immediately turned around and ran to grab his SVD, intending on making it a makeshift staff.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shouted one of the Guards. One of the Earth Pony Guards made an attempt to cut Konrad off. Ruby saw this, grabbed the SVD with her teeth and threw it towards Konrad.

"Catch!" shouted Ruby.

Konrad raised his hand and grabbed the rifle and immediately set it on safe. There was no way he was going to kill them even if they were overzealous copy cats. Konrad could he the Guard behind him and swung the rifle around and smacked the Guard with the butt stock of the rifle.

SMACK!

The Guard took the full brunt of the butt stock and went,

"OOF!"

He collapsed on the ground like a bag of potatoes and was out cold.

"_Good! One down two to go, and I didn't have to hurt him with lethal force. Dammit Luna, wake up! I have to tell both of them my decision!"_

"_Stop the fight first Konrad! Stay focused!"_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed that Shining Armor and the other Guard were now livid in anger. The other Guard charged him full on and attempted to impale him with the spear. Konrad side stepped, avoiding the strike and jabbed one of his forelegs with the muzzle end of the SVD. The muzzle made contact with the foreleg and it hit very hard, knocking the guard off balance. Konrad took advantage of this by giving the guard an upper hoof with the SVD's butt stock.

It hit the stallion hard and some of his teeth broke, but otherwise still very much able to fight. The stallion in return swung his spear to Konrad's side and tried to cut him with the side of the spear tip. Konrad did his best to avoid it but was unable to fully avoid it. The Spear's tip hit the side of Konrad's left arm and a sharp pain was felt.

"AGH! FUCK YOU!"

Konrad charged the Guard intending to jab his throat with the blunt muzzle end of the SVD. The guard attempted to impale him once more as the human got closer and closer. His aim wasn't true though, and Konrad simply jumped to the side as he got close and avoided the spear. The guard's eye's widened as the saw the SVD's muzzle come wright at him, fully expecting to be killed.

Fortunately for him, all it did was cause pain on his throat, at it felt like a punch. This didn't make the pain any better though, and the guard began to gasp for air, dropping his spear on the ground and grabbing his throat with his fore hooves. This was all Konrad needed to finish the job.

Konrad swung the rifle's stock to the side of his head and smacked him very hard.

SMACK!

And just like that he fell to the ground out cold. Konrad turned to Shining Armor, who was shocked at how his Guards were easily taken down, gave of a small smirk and said,

"You want to continue this?"

Shining's shocked expression quickly changed into a determined look, just shouting to the world that he was ready to fight to the death if need be.

"It's my duty to protect my ponies. A being that lacks honor, such as you, wouldn't understand."

Before Konrad could reply, Shining Armor raised his Spear that looked much different from the rest. It seemed to be made out of some strange bluish metal, and had a larger tip than the others. The tip was made of some shiny looking gold colored metal, and had a much more elegant yet deadly razor like cut. No doubt this was especially made for him and he seemed to know how to use it.

Konrad replied by pulling out his bayonet and attached it to the rifle. He didn't want to have to hurt the guy, but he just wouldn't give up or accept his yield. Shining Armor looked surprised at what Konrad did and seemed to be fascinated by the unique feature of Konrad's rifle.

"A staff AND a spear? Impressive creature, but there's one thing you lack."

Konrad rolled his eyes at the over dramatic monologue coming from a cliché Shining Armor…so to speak.

"And that is?" asked Konrad in an unenthusiastic response.

"I have magic."

"_Oh shit! I forgot about that!"_

Konrad watched in horror as the Shining Armor's horn glowed a light purple hue, similar to Twilight Sparkle's. Konrad immediately felt something wrong and there was a tingling sensation.

"_So this is what magic feels like…WAIT! MAGIC! SHIT!" _

Konrad looked at his feet and saw they were being held together. He couldn't move and was doing his best to break free when suddenly Shining Armor made a charge for Konrad. It seemed that magic was indeed effective against humans and Konrad now wished he was immune to it like the HiE fan fictions he read. As Konrad began to struggle, he noticed something.

Shining Armor's horn was constantly glowing and it seemed that he had to constantly keep the spell going in order for it hold. He could see Shining's face strain and that was a sign it wasn't easy for him. One would think this would seem like child's play to him, but maybe Konrad did have at least some resistance.

"_Only one way to find out! He's getting closer now!"_

Konrad began to work against the magic that wrapped around his feet and pretended that it was a loose rope, tugging and pulling with all of his might. All of a sudden, the spell broke and Konrad stumbled backwards and by the grace of God, didn't fall on his ass.

"Nice try flank face!"

Shining Armor disregard the insult and continued to charge anyway, moving even faster than the others had. He immediately began a flurry of strikes that Konrad barely dodged. The ones that he wasn't able to dodge were blocked by the rifle's barrel making a clash of metal tings.

TING! TING! SWOOSH! TING! SWOOSH!

"WHY…WON'T…YOU…FALL!" yelled Shining Armor.

"_Just like Oblivion. What a copy-"_

A bad mistake for Konrad, as his random thought cost him his situation awareness. Shining Armor struck the side of Konrad's left forearm and made another graze like the other guard had. He felt the pain and saw the blood oozing out. Konrad let out a cry of pain, and immediately kicked Shining Armor off of him, making contact with his armor.

PANG!

Shining Armor was hit pretty hard by Konrad's kick and stumbled back a bit, but was otherwise uninjured. Konrad recovered and attempted to jab Shining Armor's foreleg like he did with the other guard, hoping to cut him and hopefully knock him out. Shining Armor had seen this trick before however and as Konrad made the strike, the bayoneted SVD was repelled. Konrad unexpectedly reeled back, and was at a loss of why his attack didn't work.

It became obvious however; that Shining Armor used magic to create a miniature purple bubble shield similar to the one he used to protect Canterlot. The Prince/Captain smirked and boasted,

"My signature Shield Spell. You're not going to get though it I assure you foul creature."

"_FUCK! How am I supposed to get through this?"_

"KONRAD! There are someponies in the distance!" shouted Ruby.

Konrad saw Ruby point in a direction and saw in the far distance several figures. He aimed the SVD's scope in the direction and confirmed what Ruby had indeed seen. There were Guards…lots and lots of Guards. But it wasn't just Guards, there was…

"_IT'S THE MANE SIX AND PRINCESS CELESTIA! And they look…pissed…oh shit! Shit Shit SHIT!"_

"Heh, you're in trouble now, and when I tell them that you've hurt Apple Bloom and Princess Luna…well, I think you now the rest."

Konrad couldn't take it anymore; his anger was so freaking high at this bullshit situation. If he surrendered and didn't have Princess Luna to back him up, then he would simply be fucked.

"_But I If can knock him out before they get here, I might just have a chance to explain everything without him interrupting. Either way I'm fucked, so this is my best shot. I hope this works."_

Konrad took the safety off of his rifle and aimed it at the shield, careful to avoid Shining Armor. The Stallion just looked at his weapon, confused as to what was going to happen.

"You might have your magic, but that is insignificant compared to the power of the gun!"

Konrad aimed with the SVD scope and fired of a shot.

BANG!

The bullet made contact with the shield, clearly having an effect as it rippled violently and large cracks became visible, giving Konrad comfort in the knowledge that his rifle worked. Shining Armor was shocked at the loud noise as well as the effective damage that was done to his shield.

"WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT?!" shouted Shining Armor.

Konrad smiled as he shot the shield again.

BANG!

The shield appeared to be on the verge of shattering and Shining Armor did his best to reinforce it, using a lot of magical energy. The shield looked good as new, but at a price as Shining Armor was getting weaker and weaker using magic to reinforce the shield with every bullet strike.

"OH CMON!" Shouted Konrad.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The shield suddenly shattered into a million shards and harmlessly dissipated. The Stallion was now barely struggling to stand up and Konrad immediately took this opportunity to hit him. He rushed over and knocked Shining Armor on his back by spinning his body and delivering a sidekick that he had seen one of the S.T.A.R.S. members do in a demonstration at the RPD Station for the city.

THUD!

The armor made a loud noise and Shining Armor said,

"OOF!"

The stallion was too tired to resist and Konrad immediately threw his spear harmlessly to the side, away from Shining Armor's reach. Shining Armor looked at Konrad, and he could see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid, most likely afraid that he wouldn't see his friends, sister, and Princess Cadence. He confirmed it when Shining Armor started to beg for mercy,

"P-please don't kill me! I have a family and a wife…I want to see them again."

His voice was weak and it appeared that he was also close to passing out. Konrad need to set things straight right here. He raised the SVD and Shining Armor closed his eyes expecting the blade to meet him. Instead, he heard the rifle jam into the ground beside him, harmlessly standing.

"Dammit! I didn't hurt Princess Luna and I didn't hurt Apple Bloom! I can explain everything, but right now we need to stop fighting. My behavior earlier was unacceptable, and for that I apologize. I sometimes get carried away when my friends get threatened, especially when they are threatened with petrification. I'm sorry for what I did to your guards, where I come from I took an oath to protect my friends and family, which I assume you have as well?"

Shining Armor nodded and gave a smile,

"Heh, it seems you and I, are not that different. I guess there's more to you than meets the eye."

"You can say that, and you will live to see your family and wife, but there's one thing I'm going to ask of you."

Shining Armor suddenly looked like he was about to pass out, no doubt in the same manner that. Konrad snapped his fingers in front of Shining Armor's face and said,

"Hey! Stay with me! I need you to ask your Princess for a chance to explain myself and for Ruby. There are things she needs to know about me and about the Blood Hooves."

"You mean…you've seen them?"

"Yeah, they tried to kill all of us, and almost succeeded. They were the ones that hurt Apple Bloom. All I want is a chance to explain myself. Can you speak for me on my behalf? Please, I don't want us to be enemies, and neither do Apple Bloom and Princess Luna."

Shining Armor looked at Princess Luna and Apple Bloom, both of them while asking Konrad,

"Wh-why did your friend assault Princess Luna?"

"Uhh…that's complicated. When Princess Luna becomes awake, she can explain it better than I can."

He raised his eye, clearly showing that he rather hear it from him right now.

"Uh…trust me on this. It's something that's better discussed behind closed doors."

Shining Armor chuckled, and whether he understood him or not, Konrad had no clue.

"If you say so, but I can't do anything if Princess Celestia demands you to answer it."

"Fair enough I suppose. Now, do we have a deal?"

Konrad held his hand out for Shining Armor to shake. He looked at it and said,

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh sorry, you shake it. It's a custom where I'm from."

Shining Armor held out his hoof and Konrad grabbed it and shook it firmly. After the agreement was made. Konrad was about to help him up, when all of a sudden Ruby started to scream.

"KONRAD! HELP ME!" Konrad grabbed the SVD and all of a sudden saw Ruby being bit, bucked and dragged away by three Blood Hooves.

Shining Armor and saw this as well and his mouth opened wide in shock.

"They ARE real! Holy haystack!" shouted Shining Armor.

Konrad tried his best to aim at the Blood Hooves, but couldn't since he didn't have a clear shot.

"RRRRGGGHHH!" gurgled a Blood Hoof.

Konrad saw them bite Ruby very hard, and saw a little bit of blood on her legs. He still didn't understand how a ghost could have body like that but she was in pain and there was no way he was going to let them hurt her.

"Shoot! I don't have a clear shot!"

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Ruby.

And all of sudden she was gone, no more screaming, nothing but the sound of the silent night.

Konrad felt a tug on his leg and he saw Shining Armor nod to him.

"Go after her, she needs you."

"But-"

"Did you swear to protect her by any chance?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then go, I'll explain to them when they get here, and I'll send all of the Guards with us to help you. If you stay, they probably won't give you a chance to explain. Just do your best to leave a trail so we can find you, and when we do find you, you will need to surrender and be taken into custody."

Konrad visibly shifted uncomfortably, but Shining Armor reassured him.

"If you are indeed telling the truth, then you'll be fine. I'm sure Apple Bloom and Princess Luna will tell us all we need. I swear you will be treated fairly."

Konrad looked at the now on coming group of Guards with the mane 6, with the Elements of Harmony and a very pissed off looking Princess Celestia in armor. Konrad didn't need any more convincing, his ass was out of there until Shining Armor could cool them down or until hopefully Princess Luna or Apple Bloom would wake up and explain.

"Do one more favor for me, when Apple Bloom wakes up tell her she can have all the Pop Tarts and tell Princess Luna that she'll know my decision her my decision when I get back. Oh! And tell her I said I still got more points than her."

Shining Armor blinked in confusion, but nodded and said,

"Umm…okay…I'll…t-tell them."

"_Oh lord, he better not pass out when I leave."_

"Good and tell your guys to follow the trail of dead Blood Hooves."

Konrad gave Shining Armor a pat on the shoulder before looking at the crowd that away 200 yards away now and getting closer. He then made his way over to the tree where his AKM was and noticed that it was gone.

"_Fuck! They took my gun! Shit! I better use my Makarov unless I get to an opening; it's very thick right now. Blanks and Blood hooves…you're fucked now. You have no idea the Chaos I'm going to unleash on your flanks."_

And a very pissed off human with guns began to run off into Everfree Forest, ready to shoot every demon like zombie pony as if he were a pissed off space marine stuck on mars.

* * *

Princess Celestia, the Bearers and the Spartrota Guards were moving closer and closer to Everfree Forest. Twilight Sparkle didn't need her magic to sense the unease that surrounded the group. They were all nervous of what lied ahead, nervous of what evil they may face. Out of the group of her friends, Apple Jack was ahead of all of them while being beside Princess Celestia.

Both of them had sisters missing and it was obvious to everypony they were concerned. What none of them knew, however, was the anger that was being projected towards the direction of Everfree Forest. Whatever this strange creature was, it was going to need a lot of help should it decide to be foolish enough to stand up to two mares on a mission to save family.

"_I have to admit I'm nervous and concerned for my brother. I just hope all will be fine, but I still can't help to think that there's more to this than meets the eye. There are too many unknown variables here for Celestia's sake!"_

Twilight Sparkle took the time to check up on her friends as they were walking along the path. Rainbow Dash was simply hovering in the air, looking our or any trouble, more specifically the Blood Hooves and the creature that she kept referring to as "Bozo". Fluttershy still had her assertive or angry face due to the possibility of Apple Bloom or Princess Luna being hurt by monster that was behaving badly. Twilight certainly knew that if the creature got the stare from Fluttershy, it truly deserved it. Rarity was doing to her best to avoid mud and dirt piles the entire way, occasionally worried about how dirty the monster would be.

This earned a glare from Apple Jack and Rarity blushed a bit for worrying about such trivial things when more important issues were at hoof. Pinkie Pie on the other hoof was overly excited, hopping up and down along the path with them. Twilight still didn't understand what Pinkie Pie meant by the word person from earlier. It seemed so familiar but she just couldn't put her hoof on it.

"_I give up. I'm never going to understand Pinkie Pie."_

As if on cue, Pinkie Pie began to show all the signs of her Pinkie Sense catching everypony's attention. Twilight immediately got on the ground, afraid of something falling out of the sky.

"Oh NOES! Somepony is in trouble! And they aren't getting along! NO!" cried Pinkie Pie.

Princess Celestia looked at Twilight, and asked,

"Are you okay my faithful student?"

Seeing that nothing was going to happen to her at least, Twilight got and blushed a bit.

"Heheh, I haven't had much luck with her Pinkie Sense in the past."

Princess Celestia gave off a warm smile, and which made Twilight feel a bit better, even if the situation was unpleasant. The smile didn't last however as the Princess turned to Pinkie Pie and asked,

"Would you kindly elaborate on your Pinkie "Sense"?"

Before Pinkie spoke, she began to have her hooves twitch and tail spin around in circles. This lasted only for about two seconds before she replied,

"Don't have to. We're about to see and hear something."

The Princess raised an eye brow before a bright purple flash in the distance took everypony by surprise. Rainbow Dash flew up in the air and pointed out to the group with her right hoof.

"Look! It's Shining Armor! He's shielding himself from…omygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"And here comes the sound!" said Pinkie Pie.

Nopony had time to react to Pinkie Pie's statement as a loud noise shouted out in the night accompanied by a flash.

BANG!

Rainbow Dash's face went pale at the sight she was witnessing. Everypony began to look in the direction she was pointing at, curious to see what was scaring her and everypony was shocked at what they were witnessing. Out in the distance, roughly 600 hooves away, there was what appeared to be a pair of yellow eyes near the tree line but that wasn't all they saw; Princess Luna, Apple Bloom, and two Guards were on the ground laying down. And the one thing that stood out from them all was…

"It's the monster! It's attacking your brother Twi!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Twilight gasped and said,

"MY BBFFF! NOO!"

"What terrible ruffian that beast is! I may not be able to see much of it from here, but I can't tell it's just to rude and dirty!" said Rarity.

"Oh no he doesn't! I'm going to have to give the stare!" said Fluttershy.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR?! LET'S GO HELP THEM! AH CAN SEE MAH SISTER NEAR THAT MONSTER!"

Princess Celestia then commanded to everypony in her old and almost forgotten Canterlot voice,

"EVERYPONY! MAKE HASTE TO ASSIST OUR FRIENDS! GIRLS STAY CLOSE TO ME AND BE READY TO USE THE ELEMENTS!"

Princes Celestia then went into a full gallop and so did everypony else following her. Apple Jack was galloping right next to Princess Celestia, with anger projected at the hard to see figure ahead of them. Rainbow Dash was flying above everpony, staying close to Princess Celestia, and her friends. The rest of the Spartrota Guards were following close behind, ready to surround and fight the being ahead if necessary.

"_No! Please be safe brother!"_

Unfortunately, as the group got closer, the flashed become more frequent as well as the noise, with almost a half second delay in the sound.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The noise sent chills down everypony's spine even Princess Celestia herself was not immune to the loud and strange noise. Everypony witnessed, as they ran towards the fight scene, Shining Armor's Shield Spell shatter in the distance and notice the green creature buck him with one leg. The Captain of the Royal Guard fell down, and it all seemed that he was doomed. The creature was still a bit hard to see but what was unmistakable was the metal staff it carried, with what appeared to be some blade at the end.

The creature raised it in the air and appeared to bring it down on Shining Armor.

Everypony was shocked, and Twilight shouted,

"BROTHER! NOOOOO!"

Tears were starting to fall from her eyes as they ran as fast as they could. Princess Celestia shouted,

"You will pay for this transgression biped!"

"We're going to get you bozo!"

"That's it! I'm not going to be sorry for giving you the stare this time!" shouted Fluttershy.

"Don't worry every pony! Look!"

As they continued to get closer, the noticed something different. It was Shining Armor and it appeared that he was shaking his hoof with the creature. Twilight immediately was relieved that he was still alive but confused as to why he would be shaking his hoof with this creature that just hurt him. Everypony, however, was too fixated on the green biped to noticed the Blood Hooves in the background dragging away Ruby.

"Princess Celestia! He's alive!"

"Stay focused my student, it is NOT our friend!"

As they got a bit closer to it now, roughly 150 hooves away, it saw them coming in his direction, grabbed it's strange device and ran into Everfree Forest.

"It's getting away! Come back here and face us jerk!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

The group had finally made it to the fallen group before them and the ones with siblings ran immediately over their sisters and brother. The guards immediately surrounded the area and formed a perimeter around the Princess and the bearers. Apple Jack immediately hugged Apple Bloom and started to cry her heart out for her injured sister.

"Ah'm never letting *sniff* you outta mah *sniff* forever ya hear me! Oh no! What did that vermin do to you!" said Apple Jack as she noticed the leg wound.

Princess Celestia knelt down to Luna and began to check her for any injuries. After quick observation and magic scan, Celestia was relieved that her Lulu was safe, but a few tears escaped her own eyes as well.

"My dear sister…I thought I lost you again…please forgive me for not being considerate of your feelings." Whispered Celestia.

Princess Celestia then gently wrapped her fore legs around Luna to give her a hug.

Twilight Sparkle immediately ran over to Shining Armor and saw that he was still conscious, but looked like a mess and very tired.

"Brother! You're alive!"

Shining Armor gave off a weak smile and said,

"Heh, hey Twily. Your brother just got his flank hoofed to him or claw to him…whatever he had."

"Are you okay?"

"Tired…and sore…"

Shining Armor began to fade in and out of consciousness, which cause Twilight to become worried.

"Brother! Stay with me!" shouted Twilight.

Shining Armor looked at Twilight and said,

"Heh, Twily?"

"Yes?"

"You were right. There is more going on here and Konrad isn't one of them. He wanted me to pass on a message…"

"What is it?!"

"He said Apple Bloom can have all the pop tarts. He also wanted Princess Luna to know that he will tell her of his decision when he gets back and that he still has more points than her….whatever that stuff means."

Twilight was greatly confused at the message the new being, known as Konrad, wanted to pass along.

"_It seems that we will find out more when they wake up."_

"Brother, is there anything you can tell us? Shiny!"

Shining Armor was not awake and Twilight began to panic. Began to perform a magic scan and knew that while he was fine, he was in no condition to continue his duties. Twilight noticed that everypony was around her and no doubt heard their entire conversation. Princess Celestia was the first to speak,

"It appears this biped has a name…Konrad."

"That jerk is going to pay! What the hay is a name like that anyway? Konrad…pfft!" said Rainbow Dash

"Ohh! It mentioned points! I wonder what games he likes!"

"Pinkie! Are you kidding me?! This guy just beat up two guards and Twilight's brother! It is NOT a good guy at all!"

"Oh silly filly, it was a misunderstanding! Do you know how I-"

Everypony spoke at the same time and said,

"PINKIE SENSE, WE KNOW!"

"Bingo! You got it right! I wonder how many points that is."

Rainbow Dash face hoofed while Apple Jack spoke up,

"Ah agree with Dash, Twi. Why would this feller go around insulting everpony and start fights with guards and YOUR brother?! That don't sit right with me!"

"He certainly looked like a ruffian to me! And his attire was absolutely dreadful!" said Rarity.

"But my brother said there was more going on here and that this Konrad wasn't one of them!"

"One of who darling?" asked Rarity

"I think he meant…the Blood Hooves." Said Twilight.

"But he didn't say that now did he Sugarcube?"

"Well…know but it certainly does bring doubt as to the whole situation. We know that this Konrad has a friendly acquaintance with Apple Bloom-"

"Hold on there Twi? Friendly? Did you see what it did?!" asked Apple Jack.

"Granted it doesn't look good but we don't know what led up to the confrontation. Also, notice Apple Bloom's bow."

"It's not her bow Sugarcube, it's just some old green…looking…loose rage tied to her mane…what the hay? Is this…"

"Well, it would seem that this Konrad clearly has no sense of fashion nor does he know how to tie a mane bow. Then again…that is rather odd. It looks…"

"Just like his outfit!" smiled Twilight. "It would be a safe bet that he is on friendly terms with Apple Bloom. I mean, why else would he give her a new mane bow?"

"New is hardly the term I would call this kitchen rag darling….but I see your point." Said rarity dismissing the green rag.

"And I wonder what Pop Tarts are? OOH! Maybe they're cupcakes!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Well…they could be anything really, but considering he said she could have all of them, then they may very well be." Said Twilight.

"But…what about Princess Luna? What did he mean by decision? And where id the ghost go?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight raised her hoof and was now at a loss to find an answer.

"I don't know…but when Princess Luna wakes up, then she could tell us what's going on. Same goes for Apple Bloom…and my brother too."

"This is dumb!" said Rainbow Dash, "That Konrad is getting away while se wit on our flanks! We need to find him, kick Blood Hoof flanks, and get back home!"

"My subjects." Said Princess Celestia.

Everypony became silent was now listening to her.

"I have concluded that Twilight may be right concerning this…Konrad."

Twilight smiled and was about to speak up before Celestia cut her off.

"However, that does not explain why he attacked our Guards and in particular, your brother Twilight. I am willing to listen to him explain himself, but right now we cannot afford to have some dangerous unknown male with a powerful weapon to roam free in the Kingdom. We will learn more when our loved ones wake up and explain what is going on. Until then, we will pursue this Konrad, Ghost mare, and Blood Hooves. Guards!"

Three Guards broke rank and stood at attention, ready to serve their Princess.

"I want you to take my sister, Apple Bloom and Shining Armor to the Hospital and allow no visitors except family. I want to be immediately notified in the even they regain consciousness. Is that understood?"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Princess Luna, Apple Bloom, and Shining Armor were now picked up by three Guards and were now being escorted to the hospital. Princess Celestia then turned back to the mane six and said,

"We are going to find the Blood Hooves and removed them from our Kingdon. We will be surrounded by the finest Guards on all of Equestria, and I will be there with you. None of you have anything to fear. Now…are all of you ready?"

The bearers then looked at each other and said,

"I'm in!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ah'm gonna buck them for sure!" said Apple Jack.

"They won't last against the stare! I know how to be assertive!" Said a still soft spoken Fluttershy.

"I know I'm not going to enjoy this forest…but since I'll teach those ruffians a lesson in manners!" said Rarity.

"I can't wait to throw him a party!" said Pinkie Pie, who still thought this Konrad would be a good friend.

"We all with you Princess! And if we can handle Discord than we can handle this!"

Princess Celestia gave the bearers a warm smile, and that made all of them feel safe being with their leader.

"Very well my loyal subjects. Stay close to me, and all shall be fine."

Princess Celestia, the Element bearers, and the Guards all made their way into Everfree Forest in search of the Blood Hooves and also the one known as Konrad. Everfree Forest was about to get a much more chaotic place soon enough, and a certain Chaotic Lord as all too excited.

* * *

Finally I got it done! Another Chapter down and only few more to go! What did you think of Shining Armor and Konrad meeting for the first time? This took a longer than I wanted it to take but hey it's there! Dang who did Konrad pick anyway! What will happen next? Will Konrad get Ruby back? Will Princess Celestia and the mane six learn the truth? Please let me know what y'all think. By the way, I got another commission picture done and it's one with Ruby on Konrad's back with Apple Bloom smiling and Luna all jelly. I'll post it on here pretty soon.


	23. Alicorn Anatomy, if you know what I mean

Discord loved every minute passing by in this surprisingly chaotic night and it was shame the he wasn't there to see it. Though, if there was silver lining, it was the fact that he could hear the human called Konrad and his increasingly chaotic thoughts. It almost seemed as if he could hear him talking to somepony else, but if he was talking to somepony else in his mind, he couldn't hear the other voice. What he could hear, however, was Konrad's thoughts as he trying to wake up Princess Luna. And it was bucking hilarious due to the fact that the Royal Guards spotted Konrad and he began to panic.

Discord could easily remember what was going through his mind when it happened.

"Shit! Luna, Please wake up and tell your guards that I'm not a Ponynapper. Please "my" Princess! Wake up!"

"_Oh how romantic panic can be sometimes! He just loves his precious woona! AHAHAH! So obvious that he wants her, and I know that her parents will go crazy if it actually does happen."_

And if that wasn't hilarious enough for Discord, it was the fact that Konrad was trying to shake and slap Princess Luna awake would somehow solve all his problems. That definitely killed Discord as he went into a fit of laughter, and listened to the chaotic situation in Konrad's mind. Predictably, the Guards tried to arrest him, and his ghost companion, but Konrad didn't back down. Instead, he insulted them and got their jimmies rustled! Even better was the fact the one trying to arrest Konrad was none other than Twilight Sparkle's brother, Shining Armor, who got nothing but a punch to the muzzle for his trouble.

"_AHAHAHAH! That's just priceless! I've definitely found my new protégé! A proper analogue to Celestia's student! Oh how wonderful this is! Not only does he have Princess Luna eating out of his hand, I can use him to tear the Kingdom apart from Celestia's hooves! And when the Princess herself has been weakened as he resolved broken, I'll turn her into a plushy too and maybe Luna herself, should she not go along with the new plan. With my toy collection complete, the Kingdom in chaos, and with Konrad at my side to do my bidding, not even the Elements of Harmony can stop me! But, who is this Burger King I wonder? Is that the leader of the humans?"_

Discord continued to listen Konrad's thoughts some more as he fought the guards…without magic! As if Discord wasn't impressed enough with this Konrad, it was how he managed to defeat Shining Armor himself, without magic, but with something called a gun? Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to wear out Shining Armor's Shield spell real quick. And with the battle over, he expected to finish Shining Armor off real quick. Unfortunately for Discord, it didn't happen.

Instead, the human spared his life and apologized! Apologized as if he was genuinely sorry and has morals! Worse yet, was the fact that Shining Armor accepted and some form of respect was taking place. It was almost as if this human had….honor.

"_Honor!? Morals!? Apologies!? Great, my potential Apprentice has a Paragon side in him! This is going to be a problem to my plans, as I can't have the possibility of him becoming friends with those namby-pamby ponies! Ugh! The thought of him learning from Twilight Sparkle just makes me want to puke. I was hoping he would do something stupid to get petrified so I can teach him the ways of Chaos, but no! He had to go paragon and understanding…well, all I can do is wait, until he screws up or something. Hopefully Ragelestia won't take mercy on him. If there is one thing I can do, it's that fact that he's infatuated with Luna, something I can take advantage of. Now that gives me an idea!"_

With a snap made by his claw, the parents of Luna and Celestia appeared in his claw and paw, ever annoyed in his presence.

"_Well King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia, did you have a wonderful nap time!?"_

The Royal Plushies just looked at him with great disdain in their eyes, and the Lord of Chaos replied,

"_Awww! Somepony is in a bad mood; well I got some wonderful news to cheer both of you up!"_

The expression of the King and Queen changed to anticipation of news in Equestria and they both were wondering if it had to do with their daughters.

"_Good now that I got your attention, your daughter Luna has been reunited with Celestia and is safe and sound away from that bad influence called Konrad."_

Both of the plushies had a relieved look on their face but that was instantly crushed with the bad news that Discord was about to reveal.

"_Now for the really good news! She's still in love with him and he loves her too! Oh and did I mention that he's already had his hands on your precious widdle Woona? And when I mean by hands I mean he's learned a LOT about Alicorn anatomy, if you know what I mean?"_

The expression on the King and Queen was of pure utter terror and disbelief as they just were hit with an even bigger revelation. Their daughter was not only infatuated with this mythological being called a human, but he had the gall to violate their daughter outside of marriage. And he wasn't even Royalty as far as they knew! He also wasn't a pony, which made all of the other things even worse. The thought of their daughter NOT being intimate with a stallion? It sent shivers down their pony backs.

Discord was just eating it all up and enjoyed their reactions every time felt like messing with them.

"_This could come back and bite me in the tail but I think it's highly unlikely. Sparring them from death was much better as trolling them really passes the time."_

Then a bright fire flared in his paw and law and noticed the King in Queen were flaring in an imaginary super charged ball of magical fire. The look on their faces was one that he had never seen since his first and only battle over a thousand years ago and it was very surprising to him indeed. They had the look of murder in their eyes, and that was something neither King Cosmos nor Queen Galaxia had considering they used to be the most compassionate of all rulers in the world. And this Konrad's actions had got the worst out of them.

"_Well now, I can see its bed time again you bad little foals! Sleep well and relax know that you're Luna found the stallion, oops! I mean, MAN of her dreams."_

In an instant, the King and Queen Plushies were gone and Discord was alone to his thoughts.

"_Well, if I can ever break free again, all I have to do is let the King and Queen loose, and Konrad will be begging from my claw and paw for help, since nopony would be stupid enough to take his side. Then, he'll be my minion, and then Chaos forever!"_

Discord then got up and began to dance around in his stone prison, excited at the possibilities of how this human was going to be fun. Perhaps he would even be good enough to be called….a friend?

"_Friendship? EGAD! He's just going to be a minion and tool for my entertainment, nothing more…ugh stupid Twilight Sparkle and her Friendship lectures!" Now I wonder how this Konrad is going to take down the Blood Hooves. This will be interesting for sure."_

* * *

Lyra Heartstrings was on a roll with her costume design, as her imagination just seemed to naturally flow to her horn, telling her just what it should be. Last year's costume was nothing but a simple plain mummy, something she had put together at the last minute. While is did the job, she just wasn't satisfied with it, but this new design however, was something else entirely. It was based off of her fandom!

"Man! This is so going to be cool! Aaannddd….Done!" said Lyra.

She magically hovered the draining in the air and held it to her candles (with a good distance away of course) to get a better look. It was finally done, and the sketch of her in the image of the man she dreamed of was awesome. She couldn't have done a better job of herself, even if she tried. Carefully setting the sketch down, she opened the desk drawer in her room with her hoof and pulled out her lucky Sapphire with her magic. The gem was covered in her teal magic hue and it gently was laid on the rule 63 sketch. She sighed to herself thinking that this was going to be a big price to pay for her fandom costume.

"But it's totally worth it! Not only will I win the contest for sure, but I'll educate all of my fellow ponies about humans and I'll be able to stop the haters! The only that would make it better is if a real human would show up…but that's never going to happen."

Lyra then wore a sad expression, similar to the one when a Parasprite ate her favorite sandwich. Her eyes were starting to tear up, as she always wanted to meet a human, sort of a lifelong dream she had ever since she was filly in school, not counting the stunt she pulled today.

"_They just so cool! I really want to see one and talk with one! And if I ever do…who knows maybe a man might like me in that special way..."_

Lyra then dropped her sad expression and it was replaced with one of slight embarrassment. The thought of her and a human together? Assuming one existed, not only would that be looked down upon, but her parents might now even approve. That was really a one in a billion chance of happening, but if it did happen, she only had one hope.

"I hope if I do meet a man that I like, I hope he'll be the one like I saw in my dream! He was so cool! And well…handsome…wait? I said "Hand"some! AHAHAH!"

Lyra then jumped on her bed and began to laugh out loud to her unintentional pun. She was laughing a bit too loud, as her roommate Bon Bon, began to furiously knock on the door.

Lyra ran to the door and opened it and saw a rather angry and tired Bon Bon, with her mane completely in a mess and her eyes blood shot with tiny drooping eye bags beneath he eyes. Lyra wasn't sure if this was due to the lack of sleep, or anger.

"_Probably both, Bon Bon always needs her sleep."_

Lyra's ears lowered a bit and her face went a bit red with embarrassment.

"Uhh…Sorry Bon Bon, I just kinda found something hilarious."

"Let me guess, something with that human you were dreaming about earlier! Well, listen here Lyra, you're ruining my sleep! I have to go to the store and open early for the rush of Nightmare Night and I can't make good candy if you keep laughing like a little foal ALL NIGHT! You know my thoughts on your "fandom" and while I'm trying to be tolerant of it, the lack of sleep is something that I can't bear! NOW BE QUIET!"

Lyra didn't know what do and she wanted to pull out her giant pointer hand to make a joke, but that seemed inappropriate seeing that Bon Bon was ready to strangle her. All Lyra could do was say,

"Okay, I'll shut up…"

Bon Bon then huffed and walked back to her room, while Lyra closed the door and jumped back on her bed.

"I guess I should go asleep, got a big day ahead. Now would I do the human shuffle or Human jumpstyle for the dance? Tough choices, oh well, to the human that inspired me, I bid you a good night…handsome man of my dreams."

And with that Lyra fell asleep, dreaming of shuffle dancing with the strange human, and the end of the dance, he picked her up and kissed her on the muzzle. Lyra then pony squealed in excitement in her sleep.

* * *

Sorry, for the late update, this was going to be at least 9000 words long, but I think the wait was long enough. I'll start working on the next chapter and it will be longer, and it will have action. Mitta and Konrad will meet too, so...place you're bets, and they won't fight but...yeah it will be awkward. Hope you like the short chapter!


	24. NO!

Ruby was scared out of her bucking mind, as she was being beaten and dragged all the way back to Sunny Town. Despite going to through the vicious cycle, year after year, this had to be the worst aside from dying the first time. For once she had got to meet a new friend that was a curious innocent filly, much like herself long ago, and while she was glad that Apple Bloom had escaped. Ruby also wondered if she would ever get to see her again or at the very least say good-bye.

All she wanted was to live a simple life among friends and family, but dying and being a ghost pretty much ruined that. Having nothing to look forward to and being chased by your murderers was very terrible. It made Ruby feel like she was dirty garbage, not wanting to be loved, or even cared for. But then she saw him, the very image of the wonderful beings that her mother told her when she was a filly getting ready for bedtime stories. She saw a human, a being that did not rely on magic, but of pure will power and determination.

And she saw him not only show no fear towards the Blood Hooves, but she saw that he was capable of showing compassion and more importantly, love. Ruby knew there was something going on between him and her when she got to know him better. Whenever Ruby was with this special individual, he made her worries go away, even if they were for only a few minutes. Ruby didn't care that he wasn't a pony, and it was quite clear that he didn't mind at all, after all, wasn't beauty something that was in the eye of the beholder?

Ruby felt something she hadn't felt in many years, happiness and he made her feel that way whenever she was around him, and now she was being taken away by her tormenters, the Blood Hooves. Ruby was afraid that she would never see him again, or worse, he would die, and was little spirit she had left would be crushed knowing that he died after she brought him into this mess. She needed him, she needed Konrad.

"_No! No! This can't happen, not now! Please help me Konrad!"_

As another hoof strike was laid upon her corporeal after life body, she screamed in pain.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Stop please!"

But all she got was another bite on her back left leg and she yelped in pain even more,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KONRAD! HELP ME!"

A Blood Hoof mare that she had never seen before simply said,

"That human won't be able to help you cursed one! You will suffer forever and he will die by our hooves!"

"NO NO! He won't die! He's my only-"

"Special somepony? Your romance is just as dirty as your cursed mark!

"Yeah," said a Blood Hoof stallion," what would your mother say? Well, never mind about that, it's probably bad enough that you're cursed, but I can't imagine the embarrassment she must feel for having her daughter go for a human. Must be why she let you die so long ago-"

Ruby's fear and pain suddenly morphed into anger and hatred for these fools, as she just couldn't take the emotional and physical pain. When a Blood Hoof let go of her back leg, she immediately bucked the insulting stallion in the head hard, very hard. His head cracked and twisted 180 degrees and it almost came very close to coming right off.

CRACK!

"Gahgulrg!" said the Blood Hoof in an unable to speak anything intelligible due to his head's position.

As his head started to snap back, a stupid looking Blood Hoof mare came out of nowhere and said,

"I'll teaches youse to not hurts my friends!"

"_Wow, I have never met a mare this dumb before. Grey Hoof really will take anypony."_

She raised her hoof strike but missed, and tried again…only to miss again. Her eyes were a bit crooked and it seemed that she had a bit of trouble aiming. Of course this could have been due to the fat that Ruby was squirming, and trying her best to get away, but any competent pony would have been able to strike her.

"Holds still!" commanded the not so bright Blood Hoof mare.

"NEVER!" shouted Ruby.

Several of the Blood Hooves grabbed Ruby, effectively restraining what little freedom she had left. As the Blood Hoof Mare attempted to strike Ruby again, a hoof came out of nowhere and stopped the rather silly mare from striking her. It turned out to be Blood Clop, who looked at Ruby with his eyes dark red and narrowed. He spoke with malcontent in his voice,

"So marked one, we meet again, and this time your precious Konrad isn't here to help you."

"Go to pony heck!" said Ruby.

"You first…bitch!" replied Blood Clop.

He raised another hoof and struck her in the muzzle hard.

"AHHH!" shouted Ruby.

"Hurts? Not as much as losing your special somepony, but I've got something better planned for you Ruby."

"I've already died and you bastards make me relive it every year! There's nothing that you can't do to make me suffer more!"

Blood Clop just gave off an evil smile at Ruby and fir the first time in many years it made her shiver in fear.

"Oh but there is! You see, Grey Hoof has allowed me to inflict pain upon him when he comes back here, and I'll relish doing it in front of you. Then when you are both back in Sunny Town, you, and your mother will witness his suffering as I eat limb after limb from his body. The look on your face will be priceless and when I rebuild his body, he'll be one of us!"

"No…no…NOOOOO!" screamed Ruby with a terrified look on her face.

"Yes, and the best part is, when he's given the gift, he'll hate you just as much as I do. Then your special "Somebody" will make you relive your death every year. How ironic it would be wouldn't it?"

"NO NO NO! You bastard! I hate you! Leave him out of this!" replied Ruby, fearful for Konrad's safety.

"You shouldn't have brought him into this Ruby; it's your entire fault for your cursed wickedness!"

"He…he'll come back with guards and he'll shoot all of you!"

"Doubtful considering what we witnessed what he did to those guards. Oh and I have this…"

Blood Clop then dropped Konrad's weapon on the ground right in front of her, proud that he had taken a trophy of some sort. Ruby stared in disbelief as Blood Clop continued,

"I don't know how it works, but we will figure it out and he will be a tool for us. The Guards he fought already think he's behind all this and he's most likely on his way here, trying to save his own flank from the guards, but don't worry, he'll come for you…and it will all be in vain. And he'll be our slave to protect Sunny Town…FOREVER!"

Ruby couldn't take it anymore, and she struggled in vain to squirm away. Blood Clop merely laughed and ordered the other Blood Hooves to take Ruby away. As they began to take Ruby to Sunny Town, a loud noise came out of nowhere.

BANG!

A Blood Hoof stallion not involved in restraining Ruby had his head blown into tiny bits everywhere, and his body slumped on the ground.

"IT'S THE HUMAN! GET RUBY TO SUNNY TOWN!" shouted Blood Clop, who immediately grabbed Konrad's weapon and ran away.

The Blood Hooves restraining Ruby began to carry her away as fast as they could towards Sunny Town, which wasn't that far away considering how much they had taken her way from the Tree line. Ruby constantly struggled but was unable to budge. There was something different this time though, she had Konrad nearby. She did her best to see where he was and for the first time, she was unable to see him. Ruby could feel him nearby however, and was happy that he was coming for her.

"_Please save me Konrad! I don't want to wander earth without you! And shoot all of those bastards too!"_

As much as she dreaded going back to her old home, she kept thinking of Konrad along the way. Ruby began to indulge in her absurd but happy thoughts of having a foal and a human child with Konrad, together forever living a happy life. As of now, all Ruby had was the hope of that a vengeful human armed to the teeth would come and save her, who was also pissed off beyond belief.

* * *

Konrad was running through Everfree forest as fast as he could, doing his best to find Ruby and her captors. This whole night was going to hell faster than he could think. It was bad enough that he got sucked into a Story of the Blanks MLP world by a cartoon/game character, but it was worse when almost every character thought he was an enemy and a ponynapper. He still couldn't believe that he fought Twilight Sparkle's brother, Shining Armor.

He had expected to get his ass handed or "hoofed" to him, but surprisingly he won and found out that he was somewhat resistant to magic. It seemed to take a lot out of Shining Armor to merely hold Konrad, and Konrad was glad to know that his guns did indeed have a strong effect against magic. Unfortunately, this didn't mean anything as Princess Celestia herself, along with the mane 6; saw Konrad fighting Shining Armor and the Royal Guards, effectively reinforcing a bad first contact situation.

It was something Princess Luna wanted to avoid, and unfortunately it happened anyway. It sucked when everypony got the wrong impression the only human ever seen by the ponies of Equestria, especially when he was THAT human. He still didn't understand a whole lot of things though, for one how the future could be MLP? None of this made any sense at all, but confusing or not he was going to save Ruby. He did after all swear that he would help.

"_I don't freaking understand any of this bullshit! I mean, how could any of this be the future? And why does everything bad have to happen to me?!"_

"_You should be glad that you're not in Ruby's situation Konrad. Besides, there's worse that could happen to you."_

"_Let me guess, being in the Canterlot dungeon or something like that?"_

"_No, being one of them and losing your sense morality and free will."_

"_Yeah…that is pretty bad…but dammit! None of this makes any sense! How can a creepy pasta MLP game be the future and why do I have to be the guy in it!? Why can't I just be with Pinkie Pie making cupcakes or something…scratch that, why can't I just have fun with the mane 6 or something?_

"_You were the best candidate for the job and you had the best heart for the situation. You did swear after all, and you shouldn't worry so much, all will turn out as it should…that is if you do your best."_

"_Worry so much?! Hello Ian! Did you not see that Princess Celestia wanted to petrify my ass and that the fact that the mane 6 had the Elements of Harmony? And the look on their faces was…scary. I never imagined seeing any of them like that. Well, Pinkie Pie seemed excited as always, but Celestia and Apple Jack looked like they wanted to rip my guts out! I just hope that Luna…wait a minute. What do you mean by "I was the best candidate for the job"? And my heart was in the right place? Spill it Ian!"_

"_That will be revealed later but you need to focus on saving Ruby, and do leave a trail for the others to follow, you will want them on your side don't you?"_

"_That's a cop out and you know it! Tell me!"_

Konrad got nothing but silence at that point and for a brief second, he seriously began to wonder if he was insane. Doing the exact same thing that he did earlier, he slapped himself really hard with his left hand and a small amount of pain stung his arm due to his wounds from Shining Armor.

SLAP!

"_Oww! Shit that hurt…and I'm still in Equestria, running away from zombie ponies and the mane 6 along with Luna's pissed off sister…well fuck my life. Nothing to do but go save Ruby…that poor mare."_

Konrad began to think about Ruby for split second. The image of the murdered mare came into his mind, seeing her beg for her life and being brutally murdered…again and again. She deserved much better that, Ruby deserved happiness or at the very least some form of closure. And not to mention she was cute too, aside from the creepiness she exhibited earlier, and had a unique personality of her own. What Ruby saw in him, Konrad would never know, unless he saved her that is, but having to choose between her and Luna was tough as hell. The worst part of it for him though, was the fact that they both admitted that they wanted him, something he never expected to happen.

"_I hope the one I didn't pick will understand. I don't like to crush a girl's heart but I can only be with one. I'm not kidding myself, being with a pony is going to be hard, hell my parents might be pissed if they found out. Alright you assholes! Konrad's gonna kick your flanks!"_

Konrad began to pick up the pace and followed the hoof prints as best as he could until he got a bad feeling and stopped. It turned out to be wise a move as he almost walked right into a patch of Poison Joke. Freezing before he could walk into it, he slowly stepped back and thought to himself.

"_I might be a bit resistant to magic, but Poison Joke…I'm not risking it. I guess I'll just avoid this shit, now where did those assholes go?"_

Konrad began to look around the Poison Joke for any sign of where the Blood Hooves went. After finding a few hoof prints away from the troll plant, he began to run as fast as he could down the trail of hoof prints that he picked up. He could feel his blood pumping like acid and his breathing became very heavy. He still felt like a moron for fighting Shining Armor, and began to wonder why he acted like a trolling prick.

"_He spoke like a Royal Guard from Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion, how was I not supposed to find it funny?! And Spartrota? What a rip-off! Seriously though, I have to respect him for being honorable but when he pointed that spear at me and more importantly Ruby…that just plain fucking set me off. I just couldn't take that shit anymore…I guess I should have kept my temper in check and let things unfold on its own. Oh please my Princess Luna, wake up. I got you and Apple Bloom home, so please get your pissed off sister away from my back."_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KONRAD! HELP ME!"

Konrad went into immediate alert mode upon hearing that unbearable scream coming from Ruby. Ruby was suffering and that was something he couldn't allow. He aimed the Makarov pistol in the general direction of Ruby's scream and carefully moved forward. He could hear some of the Blood Hooves talking up ahead and as he got closer he could hear Ruby say "No!" a couple of times. As soon as he saw them, Konrad froze not wanting to reveal his position away to the Blood Hooves.

He also didn't want Ruby to see him as well, due to the fact that everypony was focusing on her. Should Ruby see him, she would react greatly and would most likely, although unintentionally, give Konrad's position away. Konrad had seen that happen in too many movies and that was something he didn't want to happen. Plus, if he saved her while being a badass sniper then that would be cool. Konrad put his Makarov away, and unslung his Dragunov, carefully aiming at the closest target of opportunity in a prone position near a tree and under a bush.

Before Konrad could take a shot, he stopped and listened to what Blood Clop was blabbing about.

"Oh but there is! You see, Grey Hoof has allowed me to inflict pain upon him when he comes back here, and I'll relish doing it in front of you. Then when you are both back in Sunny Town, you, and your mother will witness his suffering as I eat limb after limb from his body. The look on your face will be priceless and when I rebuild his body, he'll be one of us!"

"No…no…NOOOOO!" screamed Ruby.

"_Fucking zomponies! You threaten Ruby with not only physical pain but emotional and mental pain too!? I'm so going to fucking kill you and you're not going to make me into one of you! Just hang in there Ruby." _

"Yes, and the best part is, when he's given the gift, he'll hate you just as much as I do. Then your special "Somebody" will make you relive your death every year. How ironic it would be wouldn't it?"

"NO NO NO! You bastard! I hate you! Leave him out of this!" replied Ruby.

"You shouldn't have brought him into this Ruby; it's all your fault for your cursed wickedness!"

"_I don't blame you Ruby for doing what you did. I will save you and I'm so going to kill you Blood Clop, now just move away from the tree…"_

"He…he'll come back with guards and he'll shoot all of you!" replied Ruby, who was trying to get courage built up.

"_Damn right I will!"_

"Doubtful considering what we witnessed what he did to those guards. Oh and I have this…"

Blood Clop moved away from the tree and Konrad moved the scope reticle on Blood Clops face, but was shocked at what he was. His nemesis had swung his AKM around with his teeth and dropped it on the ground in front of the group, crudely smiling before all of them at his prize. And that prize was Konrad's AKM, the same gun he spent good money on after seeing the classic movie Red Dawn.

"_You can only take my guns from my dead cold hands, which you haven't yet bitch!"_

Konrad once again tried to aim at Blood Clop with his SVD but still was unable to. The Blood Hoof leader was now standing too close to Ruby for Konrad to safely take the shot, and that disappointed Konrad greatly. His one and only true nemesis in life was doing everything he could to make Konrad's night miserable and Ruby's afterlife even more painful. Konrad was going to save Ruby, even if it was the last thing he did.

"I don't know how it works, but we will figure it out and he will be a tool for us. The Guards he fought already think he's behind all this and he's most likely on his way here, trying to save his own flank from the guards, but don't worry, he'll come for you…and it will all be in vain. And he'll be our slave to protect Sunny Town…FOREVER!"

"_FUCK NO! YOU WON'T USE MY OWN GODDAM GUN! ONLY HUMANS CAN USE GUNS! NOT FAIR! I CALL HAX!"_

Konrad observed Blood Clop motion with one of his front legs to take Ruby away, and as the Blood Hooves began to move a struggling Ruby; Konrad aimed the SVD at a Blood Hoof stallion that was free. He would have shot Blood Clop, but he still didn't have a clear shot. Konrad exhaled and lightly pulled the trigger and a loud noise with a small muzzle flash escaped the rifle.

BANG!

The Blood Hoof Stallion's head was completely gone, much in the same manner that Crimson Tail's head had exploded. The stallion's body fell limp on its side and Blood Clop began shouting to his fellow Blood Hooves,

"IT'S THE HUMAN! GET RUBY TO SUNNY TOWN!"

Konrad saw Blood Clop pick up the AKM with his teeth and began to run off in a direction to where he assumed Sunny Town resided. The Blood Hooves still in control of Ruby also began to follow Blood Clop, with Ruby still trying to escape with no success.

"Konrad! HEEEELLLPP!" screamed Ruby in a high pitch voice that awfully sounded like Sandy from SpongeBob Squarepants.

Throwing the voice similarities aside, Konrad tried to aim at the Blood Hooves carrying her away, but was unable to get a clear shot still without hitting Ruby. Instead, he concentrated on another Blood Hoof stallion close by and shot him just as he did the other.

BANG!

The Blood Hoof fell down dead with his torso bursting like a watermelon. Now that he fired twice, the remaining 4 Blood Hooves noticed the direction he was firing from and instead of running away, the ran towards him.

"_SHIT! They aren't cowering away this time. I got to move, and hey wait a minute…that Blood Hoof mare looks familiar…"_

As the Blood Hooves began to search for Konrad, he noticed that one Blood Hoof mare in particular look very similar to a certain grey and yellow manned Pegasus. Then it hit Konrad, as the pieces of the mental puzzle came together.

"_DERPY!? THEY KILLED DERPY!? YOU BASTARDS! YOU…oh never mind, it's just a Blood Hoof that looks like Derpy. This one's an Earth Pony, but if that's what a zombie Derpy would look like, then the more you know I guess. Say that gives me an idea; I just hope it will work."_

Konrad took a deep breath and prayed to God that his crazy plan would work, because if it didn't then he would die not only a painful death, but a rather silly one at the hooves of a Derpy knockoff. Getting up as fast as he could, Konrad slung the SVD and pulled the Makarov out of his pocket and fired in the Blood Hooves' direction. They were too far away for the pistol to make any hits but it was good way to get their attention

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Three rounds shot harmlessly in the Blood Hooves' general direction as the rounds struck a tree close to them. This got their attention as their eyes glowed dark red and they set off in a gallop after him. As Konrad noted to himself that he had 5 shots left in the pistol, he began to run back in the direction he came from. As he began to run as fast as he could, the Derpy pony called out to him,

"We'll gets youse bad humen! You hurts our friends!"

Konrad was really tempted to insult the stupid Blood Hoof, but it confirmed to him that she was indeed a "Ditzy" like pony for sure. Konrad then ran into a sharp left turn towards a familiar area that he almost walked into. As Kornad saw the destination up ahead, he could hear their galloping getting closer, and that made Konrad began to sweat more out of fear then fatigue.

"_C'mon! Almost there!"_

As soon as Konrad was within reach on the area, he took a sharp right to avoid the trolling plant. Konrad ran all the way around it, and saw the confused look on the Blood Hooves' faces. The Derpy knockoff simply said,

"Follows me my friends!"

The other three Blood Hooves returned their focus on Konrad and followed their leader, who was leading them into the Poison Joke patch. As they entered the patch, Konrad could hear the small noise that the plant gave off whenever somepony entered the patch.

"_Gotcha! Now all I have to do is…wait? Shoot, the effect isn't instant! Crap their getting closer, time to-"_

"RUN!" shouted Konrad.

Konrad began sprinting in the direction towards the river, and hoped the he could get there in time. It was really a bad move on Konrad's part and he definitely didn't want to pay for it. As he was jumping around tree after tree, Konrad took a look back and noticed three more Blood Hooves join in on the chase for the "Last Human". There was a silver lining to this as they too walked into the Poison Joke patch.

Konrad then shot at the Blood Hooves behind him, emptying the Makarov.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Running and shooting, as it turned out was a lot harder to do than it seemed in the movies. Only one Blood Hoof was struck in the barrage of bullets, and the Blood Hoof mare, let out a scream.

"WAAGGGHH!"

"We'll gets youse!"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

"UH…okays"

"Skull mush! We almost got him! Don't listen to the human." Shouted a Blood Hoof stallion.

"Okays! Stop bad humens!"

As Konrad tried to reload his pistol, he failed to notice a tree stump ahead and promptly fell down hard. As if to make matters worse, there was an incline and Konrad began to tumble down on an decline.

"SHIT! FUCK! OWW! AHH! SH-OOF!"

As Konrad began to tumble down, several of the Blood Hooves above him began to notice his misfortune and began to laugh themselves.

"Ahhahah!

"Hehehe!"

"Hahehes*snort* ehaheha" laughed Skull Mush.

The other Blood Hooves began to facehoof at Skull Mush's laughter, before turning their attention back to Konrad. The human on the other hand landed on something hard. A sound of metal and pang cause Konrad to slur his words,

"WOahhiwahha, what the heeeelll happened?"

"Are you okay bad humens!?"

"Skull Mush why are you even asking him that? He hurt our friend remember?" said a random Blood Hoof stallion."

"But Grey Hoof wants hims to be okays so he can be our friends."

"That's not what he…never mind let's just get him!"

The seven Blood Hooves began their carful decent down the decline and Konrad immediately attempted to get his bearings. The object he had hit turned out to be his one and only Ford Bronco. Konrad immediately got up and aimed his SVD at the Blood Hooves coming down, and fired at the first one that came to his sight.

BANG!

A Blood hoof Mare was struck in the torso and died instantly.

"_One down, six to go, shit my head hurts."_

Konrad's veins were pumping with acid and his heart was beating fast in fear at the Blood Hooves galloping after him.

BANG!

This time he missed and Konrad cursed himself before firing again.

BANG!

He hit one Blood Hoof in the head and it fell down the decline rolling lifelessly. This only pissed off all of the Blood Hooves as they began to run after Konrad even faster. Konrad began to shoot rapidly as they were closing the distance even more.

BANG! BANG! CLICK!

"_Shit I'm out!"_

As Konrad noticed that his SVD and Makarov were out of ammo, he immediately turned around to run into the bronco to take cover and reload. His plan to turn his truck into a makeshift bunker was cut short as the most hilarious thing happened before his eyes. The one known as Skull Mush, tripped and rolled into the other Blood Hooves, and a complete mess of flesh and bones began to tumble all the way down the decline.

"AHHH! I'M MELTING!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"I KNEW SKULL MUSH WAS TOO BUCKING STUPID!"

"AAGGHHHH!"

"I'm sorries!"

The Blood Hooves in front of him quickly tried to separate apart. There was one problem however as their legs were all backwards! In fact, all of them looked like they were poorly assembled in a Hasbro toy factory! Konrad quickly reloaded both his pistol and his SVD before turning back to the hilarious sight before him.

As funny as it was, Konrad was at a loss as to why they were all mismatch and it seemed that they were trying to fix themselves by twisting their legs.

"Aghh! My legs won't correct themselves! Why! Where's our protection?"

And that was the only clue that Konrad need to figure out the riddle. It seemed that the Poison Joke the ran into screwed up their "protection" and any attempts to fix themselves resulted in more of a mess. Konrad began pointing and laughing at the bumbling mess of Blood Hooves before and him noticed something even more hilarious.

"Hahaha! Look at the mess that I have done to you! You over there got a fucked up head, you got screwed up legs and you are a…he? She? Well, whatever you are, you got a front plot!"

The apparent gender blender pony indeed had its plot reversed, with its front legs in the back and rear legs up front, and it's head resting on its own plot. The tail was still in the back, and over the Blood Hoof looked very funny.

"_So my plan actually worked?! I need to get some of that stuff if I can!"_

All of them pony growled at him, and did their best to catch him. It didn' work however as Konrad replied.

"U mad? Yeah u mad alright."

Konrad then raised the Makarov and began to shoot all of them in the head.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

As he began to aim at the one known as Skull Mush, she began to cry with her crooked red eyes said,

"Please don't puts me to rests! I just wants to be friends with youse! Grey Hoof wants to meet youse!

"Yeah, I'll bet he does, but I'm not going to die, and I don't want to be your friend dumb plot."

This only served to make the mare known as Skull Mush cry blood out of her eyes, and as gross as it was to Konrad, he felt sorry for her.

"I won't hurts youse! Please don't hurts me! Our partee is funs! Youse would likes it!"

Konrad rolled his eyes and thought to himself,

"_Oh what a stupid Blood Hoof but…it reminds me of Derpy so much!"_

"_You do realize it's a Blood Hoof, it even tried to hurt Ruby remember?"_

"_Yeah I know…I can't help but feel what dick I've been. I mean they are brainwashed and this one even as a zombie is well hard to hurt…I'm not sure if I can hurt it."_

"_Well, maybe you can take advantage of her."_

"_What?! You don't mean…"_

"_No Konrad, not like that."_

"_Just making sure."_

"_Look ask her where Sunny Town is and try to get her to guide you there. After that, lie to her about where you will be going to, this will distract the Blood Hooves away from Sunny Town and you could sneak in there and get Ruby out. Her legs are messed up and she can't run after you."_

"_Well, I guess it's better than going in guns a blazing. Ruby did say that there were a lot of them. I hope this works."_

Konrad then gave off a big smile to Skull Mush and said,

"You know what? I will go Grey Hoof's party! And when we get there, I'll even dance with you Ms. Mush."

The Blood Hoof stopped crying and asked,

"Reallies?"

"Really reallies." Replied Konrad in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Coolios! No stallion has ever asked me to dances with them! They says I'm toos uncorodinateds"

"_I wonder why."_

"Well, I think they're just nervous around being a *gulp* cute mare such as yourself."

Konrad was doing his best to keep the contents of his breakfast down as Skull Mush gave off a creepy ass smile. All of a sudden, she jumped up and gave him a lick or "Pony Kiss" on the face. Her tongue was surprisingly long, warm, and very slimy, and a trace of saliva and blood smeared on his face. Konrad's eyes went wide in complete shock at what just happened, and his face began to pale green. Skull Mush on the other hoof began to giggle in a creepy tone and said,

"You're cutes! I thinks we'll be goods friendses. Bad Ruby will be jealousies of youse and me!"

Konrad didn't say anything, and his mind was franticly trying to process what Skull Mush said. An image of Ruby crying in the corner along with an angry Mitta, while a zombiefied Konrad and Skull Mush were dancing in front of every Blank and Blood Hoof while they laughed at him.

This was all Konrad needed to process a decision.

"Skull Mush, which direction is Sunny Town?"

The Blood Hoof mare then pointed in a direction with her misshapen hoof and said,

"That ways my new stallion friend!"

That was all that Konrad needed as he pointed Makarov and shot her in the face before she registered what happened.

PLOP!

With his own rage face, Konrad then shouted,

"NO!"

He then wiped of the disgusting lick stain and made his way off to Sunny Town, remembering to stop by the Poison joke patch to try and collect it.

"_Be her stallion friend?! NO!"_

And off went Konrad, heading to Sunny Town to help save Ruby, with a slightly violated soul struggling to come to terms with what happened by the river.

* * *

Sorry, no Mitta/Konrad encounter. I was a bit distracted writing this chapter with a lot of work stuff. I promise to make the next one longer and it definitely will have them meeting a long with some mane 6 and Princess Celestia in it. Also, Apple Bloom and Luna will be in it too. Again, I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys for no Mitta/Konrad encounter, as I already had the scene planned out. Anyway, what do you think? Derpy zombie would have made a good girlfriend for Konrad right? NO!


	25. MRE NumberEEK!

Apple Jack was still fuming about the strange looking guy known as "Konrad". Everything about this strange feller was just bad all around, hurling insults, and more importantly hurting Twilight Sparkles brother and those other two guards. She, along with everypony, including Princess Celestia, witnessed him buck Shining Armor. If that wasn't enough to prove he was clearly a enemy, Apple Jack didn't know what else it could be.

_"Ah just don't understand why Twi would even take that feller's side in this whole mess! Ah know that Konrad must have done something wrong with mah sister and Princess Luna. Why if Ah get a hold of that vermin, Ah'll give him a good old country bucking after Ah hog tie him!"_

The Elements of Harmony Bearers, with Princess Celestia and Guards surrounding them, were currently walking along, a path of hoof prints and strangely shaped boot prints on the ground. Several of the Guards around them were either pushing, hacking, and using magic against various bushes to make the path more bearable for the mares walking along the dirty and muddy path, one of which a certain Unicorn complained about before receiving raised eyes brows.

Ceasing the complaints of the area around her, Rarity then turned her attention to Apple Jack, expressing concern for her stressed out angered friend.

"Darling, are you alright?" asked Rarity.

"What? Ah'm alright Sugarcube. Just itchin' to catch this Konrad." said Apple Jack, whose eyes narrowed at the biped's name.

"Well, I have to say that I had wished for this night to resolve peacefully but I'm afraid that might not happen considering the current mess we're treading, more so if you plan on acting out your anger towards this Konrad."

Apple Jack stopped and look at Rarity raising an eye brown and said,

"Are you saying Ah'm gonna hurt this guy on the spot?"

"I'm just concerned for you my dear. I saw the look of anger on your face when you saw him. I have to admit I've never seen that particular expression coming from you...Well never one that intense. I just don't want you doing something rash that you might regret later."

Apple Jack's face went red and she threw her Stetson on the ground in frustration.

"That feller hurt mah sister! How am Ah supposed to feel Rarity?! Ah never been this angry before in mah entire life! You have no idea what it felt like to almost lose your sister forever, and Ah want that Konrad to pay for what he did to Apple Bloom."

Princess Celestia, along with the rest of the bearers ceased walking and watched as the emotional outburst from Apple Jack got their attention. The rest of the Guards ahead ceased as well, not sure of whether they should continue or wait. Princess Celestia extended her left wing in a waving motion before retracting it. The Guards knew this meant for them to continue ahead and report on anything they found. As the forward Guard continued onwards, a new group of Guards replaced them, effectively taking the duties of protecting their Princess and Element Bearers. The Solar Princess continued to observe the exchange between Apple Jack and Rarity, with the other bearers observing with concern.

Rarity then lowered her head, while closing her eyes, imagining the scenario which Apple Jack presented.

"You're right Apple Jack, I don't know what it's like to almost loose a sister. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost Sweetie Belle..."

Apple Jack nodded her head, confident that she had gotten her point across before the Unicorn Fashionista raised her head up, determined to get her own point across as well,

"...but you should not let your anger get the best of you. After all, despite being rather dirty and having a lack of real fashion, this Konrad might not even be responsible for Apple Bloom's condition, and as such, you should not resort to rash actions."

Twilight Sparkle, with her elegant tiara that represented the Element of Magic, walked forward and said,

"I agree Rarity, there's just too many unknown variables in play here. While this Konrad is certainly an "interesting character", everything that I have seen and observed has lead me to conclude that he is innocent in the matter of the Blood Hooves. They were pure evil, but this Konrad...I'm not so sure. Monsters just don't go around giving young fillies mane ribbons."

Apple Jack's face turned into one of confusion before returning back to her original angry state.

"What?! Ah don't understand you Twi! First you lose mah sister then you defend this critter that hurt your own brother?! You're own BBBFF?! Why if Ah didn't know any better Ah'd say you're a changeling!" said Apple Jack while pointing a hoof at Twilight Sparkle.

Everypony, including the Guards surrounding the Bearers, gasped in shock at the scathing criticism. The lavender mare just a few steps back in shock of her own and began to slightly tear up in her eyes. It was very painful for Twilight to hear such a hard thing coming from Apple Jack, especially when she was already racked with guilt from earlier.

"B-but...you said you didn't blame me! I didn't mean t-to...loose Apple Bloom. I'm s-sor..."

Twilight Sparkle then collapsed on the ground, and began to sob, unable to even say anything. Apple Jack's anger quickly changed to one of regret and sadness. Never before had Apple Jack hurt her own friend in such a way, and it made the Bearer of Honesty feel ashamed to cause such a thing to her friend, especially when nopony could have foreseen such a tragedy. Pinkie Pie immediately went over to console Twilight as she was sobbing on e the ground, as did Fluttershy. Rarity on the other hoof, turned towards Apple Jack and gave an accusing look of her own.

"Look at the mess you have created Apple Jack! Did you forget the fact that Twilight herself was almost killed?! You said earlier in the night that you did not blame her at all, and now you have the audacity to call her changeling simply because she sees things differently? Never before have I seen such loathing behavior come from you Apple Jack and it is just simply unbecoming of the real friend we all know. This is exactly why I was concerned for you earlier, and I wish I was wrong. I think you have some soul searching to accomplish."

_"Whoa nellie…what have Ah done?! This isn't what Ah'm supposed to be! Ah can't believe of the low down rotten thing Ah just said to Twi! Oh sweet Celestia, please forgive me."_

"My BBBFF was almost killed *sob* and I took the side of the *sob* monster! What's wrong with me?!"

"Oh dear, there's nothing wrong with you Twilight, you're just being a nice pony towards Konrad, whatever he is." said a soft spoken Fluttershy.

"Yeah, you're a good pony Twilight and not a Meanie McMeaner Pants that Apple Jack said." said Pinkie Pie.

Apple Jack looked at Princess Celestia for some advice and all she got was a slight nod as the solar Princess whispered to her,

"I think you see the problem Apple Jack. Go to Twilight."

Apple Jack looked at her sobbing friend and slowly walked over. Apple Jack then gave Twilight heartfelt hug and said,

"Ah'm sorry for saying that rotten thing to you Twi. Ah'm just angry that mah sister was hurt but that's no excuse to treat a good friend like you. Ah still don't blame you, Ah just blame those that hurt mah sister, and when I saw that Konrad feller hurt your brother, Ah thought he must have done the same to her too. Can you forgive me?"

Twilight stopped crying and responded by giving a tight hug that almost rivaled Big MacIntosh's strength.

"I forgive you Apple Jack, and I'm sorry for what happened to Apple Bloom. You're a good friend."

All of the Element bearers gave off a few tears of sympathy and even Princess Celestia herself was not immune to it. One guard in particular started to sob before getting a few glares from his fellow comrades before blushing and ears lowering with embarrassment. The mares laughed a bit at the Guards embarrassment before ceasing the group hug and returning to their own positions. Rainbow Dash flew to the ground and picked up Apple Jack's Stetson and hoofed to her.

The country mare put on her stetson before turning her attention to Princess Celestia, as did the other bearers for guidance.

"It seems a valuable lesson in friendship was learned here, would you care to tell me Apple Jack?" asked Princess Celestia.

Apple Jack looked back at her friends who all gave her a smile. The country mare turned her attention back to the solar princess and said,

"Yes your highness, Ah learned that while everypony has a right to be angry, that anger can get a hold of ya, and turn you into something that you're not. Ah was so angry at what happened to mah sister that Ah blamed others for what happened without any proof or justification. Earlier in the day, Ah said I didn't blame Twilight for what happened to mah sister but just now, Ah vented mah anger at her and she was the one who almost died like mah sister!"

Apple Jack then looked at her friend Twilight and lowered her ears in shame, before turning back to Princess Celestia.

"And when Ah saw that Konrad hurt her own brother, Ah was so angry that Ah didn't see the whole picture. Mah anger almost turned me into a monster and Ah hurt mah friend as because of it. Ah ain't gonna let that happen again, and whoever is responsible for this mess, they'll be punished like they ought to without any revenge coming from me."

"A valuable lesson indeed, anger can turn you into something that you are truly not, and can cause you to harm those that you genuinely care about. It's a lesson that my sister learned the hard way, and a mistake that I almost made tonight."

The mane six gasped at what Princess Celestia said, for none of them had even considered that possibility that Princess Celestia herself could even be capable of making such a mistake.

"Yes my faithful subjects, when I learned of my sister's possible abduction by this Konrad, I became fully enraged believing that he was responsible and that he would harm her. All I could think of was having him imprisoned, as all of you had done with Discord a year ago. And when confronted with the possibility that he is more likely a friend than he is a foe, I feel ashamed for feeling such...hatred."

All of the mane six were currently in shock that Princess Celestia admitted to feeling hate. She was their role model, the source of peaceful leadership and there was nothing she could do wrong in their minds. And here she was breaking that childlike misconception as if it were as fragile as glass.

"I admit I feel ashamed for thinking like that, but it's one thing to recognize it and stop it before it grows into a much larger infection. Hatred is the path to chaos and suffering, and it something we should all be aware, least we lose our Harmony and happiness. Do all of you understand?"

Apple Jack, as well of the rest of the mane six, recovered from her shock and nodded,

"Yes Ma'am, Ah understand completely."

"As do I your highness." spoke up Rarity.

"Me too!" jumped up a happy Pinkie Pie.

"A very good lesson indeed!" said Twilight Sparkle.

"I understand too, um if that's okay." said Fluttershy.

Princess Celestia gave a small smile and said,

"Of course Fluttershy! That is what I hoping for."

Fluttershy gave a small smile of her own while Rainbow Dash flew up into the air said,

"Okay, I understand and all, but does that mean were just going to let that jerk off the hook?! He hurt Shining Armor and those other guys!"

Princess Celestia turned to look at Rainbow Dash, who in return lowered to the ground worried that she might have upset the Princess. Princess Celestia then said,

"No, he will have to answer for what he did to Shining Armor, but I shall determine the proper punishment. As Twilight Sparkle said earlier, there is not enough information to fully understand what is going on. I am curious as to his role in this situation, and where he came from, but more specifically what his message was about."

"I honestly think he isn't part of the Blood Hooves at all. I still wonder what he meant by points and Poptarts." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Points?!" said Rainbow Dash," This seems nothing more like game to him, and it's one that I don't want to lose! I just know he's such a jerk, and I'm gonna-"

"Rainbow Dash! Did you honestly forget what we just learned?" asked Rarity.

"No..." said Rainbow Dash with her ears lowering a bit and a small amount of shame," but that doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Ah don't think any of us like him Sugarcube, but Ah still don't want him going around hurting anypony."

"Except those Blood Hooves." added Twilight Sparkle with a low pitched scowl.

"S-so what did they look like Twilight?" asked Fluttershy with a bit of fear creeping in her voice

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes for a few seconds before shivering in disgust and slowly spoke,

"They were...evil. Their flesh was rotten, their coats were black and gray, and the smell...I'll never forget the smell, and especially their glowing red eyes. That's all I can remember."

_"These Blood Hoof guys must be no joke, Ah hope everything we'll be alright, Ah'm just glad Apple Bloom isn't...wasn't one of them. Ah couldn't take the thought of mah sister turning into a monster."_

"Eek!" was all Fluttershy could say.

"I think all those Blood Hooves are just meanies while Konrad is going to be a good friend! I think he and Apple Bloom are good friends too, almost like a big brother to her!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Wha?! You mean to tell me mah sister and that Konrad feller are almost as close as Big MacIntosh and Ah? Ah think you might be a bit too, what's that word Ah'm looking for?"

"Optimistic?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Thank ya kindly Twi. Yeah, Ah think you're a bit too optimistic Pinkie Pie. Ah know mah sister doesn't like anypony to be fighting, and Ah certainly ain't letting her get near that unkindly good for nothing-"

"Apple Jack! You're still forgetting that fact that he gave her a mane bow, and offered her what we assume are treats! Also, why would he risk walking in our direction after being spotted by the Serpent? Wouldn't it have made sense for him to run in the opposite direction?"

"Well...now that you mentioned it, that does seem a bit confusing." said Apple Jack.

"I know he hasn't given us the best impression, but we really only know so much. I'm sure that if we talk to him, when we find him, that all of this can be sorted out. We also still have Apple Bloom and Princess Luna's side to hear. And about Konrad-"

"Who is currently getting away! Look everypony, I think we're wasting time! We need to find him and get that jerk already before he gets away! And we also need to find that ghost, whoever she is." exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"I agree Rainbow Dash, we must move forward and find both of them." said Princess Celestia.

"But I still think-" said Twilight before Celestia cut her off.

"My faithful student, I know what your stance on this matter is, and I'm glad that you are seeing this with a very strong and rational mind, despite all that has happened tonight. We will find this Konrad, and we will treat him fairly, but should he attempt to harm us, we will stop him. Do you understand?"

"Yes Princess."

"Excellent, now everypony stay close and let's move-"

Princess Celestia was cutoff as a scout that was sent ahead came back with a rather odd looking green bag in his jaw. The guards surrounding Princess Celestia and the mane six opened up their formation to let the Unicorn Scout through. He dropped the bag before he and gave a salute to Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia gave a nod and said,

"What have you found Vigilant Sight?"

The unicorn guard's discipline broke slightly as he did not expect the Princess to know his name personally. This made Princess Celestia giggle a bit before she spoke,

"Yes, I know your name. Who do you think gave you and your mare those two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala from last year?"

"I uh...thank you your majesty!"

"Anytime! Now please tell us what you have found."

Vigilant Sight returned back to his disciplined stance and began to report what he had found to Princess Celestia.

"As I was scouting ahead, I found more of the strange boot tracks leading into the ruins of the old castle. It seems whatever it is took refuge in the former castle."

Princess Celestia's eyes narrowed as the mention of her old home brought back several memories, with the most painful ones coming to mind.

"I see...and what else can you tell me?"

"As I went in to investigate, I found not only this green bag, but I found several...*gulp* dead bodies of ponies."

All of the mane six gasped at the mention of dead bodies, and Fluttershy's face was starting to turn green.

"Bb-b-bodies?! Oh dear, what monster could have done such a thing to hurt anypony!?" asked Fluttershy who was starting to tear up as well.

"That's the thing, they weren't ponies, not really, they were dead Blood Hooves. Really, really dead Blood Hooves."

A sigh of relief came across everypony's face, as the guard continued,

"I'll spare you the details, but I found evidence that whatever that thing from earlier was, it was definitely there and I suspect that it is responsible for the Blood Hooves demise...I have never seen anything that terrible before in my life. And I found this."

From a spare saddle bag, Vigilant Sight produced an extremely dirty and torn up mane ribbon, very similar to a certain filly.

"Mah sister's mane ribbon! Mah sister was there with him?!" exclaimed Apple Jack as she took Apple Bloom's ribbon.

"It would seem so, and there was definitely a fight for sure." nodded Vigilant Sight.

"Then that would mean this Konrad protected Apple Bloom and Princess Luna! See I knew there was more to this!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle who was now smiling that she was right.

"There were also signs of excessive magic use, I know this because I performed a scan myself, and a LOT of magic was used." added Vigilant Sight.

"No doubt my sister was the user...interesting for sure. So it would seem that my sister is familiar with this Konrad, and young Apple Bloom must know him as well...strange that he would take care of them only to fight my subjects." said Celestia as she narrowed her eyes at the though of Konrad hurting her students brother.

"Well, I can't even fathom what would go through the mind of such a creature but I believe these are his personal effects, and some of them are rather...interesting."

Apple Jack looked at the bag with interest, and eyed Princess Celestia with a pleasing look. The Princess immediately nodded and Apple Jack began to open the bag with her teeth, effectively undoing to tied not that held it together. Apple Jack noticed through the corner of her left eye that Twilight Sparkle wanted to be the one to "inspect and investigate" the bag, but failed to take the initiative.

"_Sorry Twi, but you'll get to see the stuff as Ah will. Now just what does this feller have in here? And why the hay does it smell so funky?"_

As the bag was opened and its contents were poured out, the ponies looked with curiosity as most of them contents were brown boxes with letters on them, while a few others were cans with blue and silver, and last was a First Aid Kit with a strange latching mechanism. All of the mane six gathered around the brown boxes, including Princess Celestia, who took one with her magic. Apple Jack began to read the contents of the box saying the words out loud,

"MRE No.12 Vegetable Lasagna. Well, Ah guess that means he eats just like us, and Ah thought Ah was worried that he hurt Apple Bloom."

"This one says MRE No.14 Ratatouille? Well, he may be a rather dirty being, but he does have good taste." said a rather impressed Rarity.

"Well, I guess he's a herbivore just like-"

"EEEKKK!" shouted Fluttershy as she dropped a box.

The squealing noise coming from Fluttershy got everypony's attention, excluding Princess Celestia, who was still reading the box with a raised eye brow.

_"Ah swear that mare could be louder than Timberwolf howling at a full moon"_

"-us...are you okay Fluttershy?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Rainbow Dash who didn't even get to read her own box.

Fluttershy, who was sporting sad and shocked look, pointed at the box that she dropped with her free right hoof, and everypony, except Pinkie Pie and Princess Celestia walked over and looked at what was wrong with the box. Apple jack immediately picked it up and began to read it out loud to her friends,

"MRE No.18 Beef Ravioli...what in tarnation?! Am Ah reading this right Twi?" asked Apple Jack who gave the box to Twilight.

"No...you're not reading it wrong Apple Jack, it does say Beef Ravioli. Oh dear...he eats..."

"Cows! Those poor *sob* cows were killed for this mean *snob* Konrad! What pony could be so cruel to *snob* hurt them?!" cried Fluttershy.

The revelation that Konrad ate meat in addition to a herbivore diet made things a little awkward and different for the ponies, especially for Fluttershy. None of them had ever heard of a sentient being eating meat, save for other carnivore animals. Rainbow Dash walked back over to see the box that she had dropped, and read the contents out loud,

"MRE No.4 Pork Sausage with Gravy?! Yuck! What a gross Jerk!"

This served to only make Fluttershy cry even more as the thought of cute innocent piggies being eaten by this Konrad made her heart ache. Rarity went over to console Fluttershy, as Twilight Sparkle began to think about the implications of such food source this Konrad ate.

Princess Celestia put the MRE box on the ground after reading it's contents which read :MRE No.3 Chicken with Noodles. The Princess had decided to spare Fluttershy's feelings even further.

"Well Ah be, a feller that eats both meat and veggies? What in tarnation is this guy anyway?" asked a confused Apple Jack.

"I believe the term is Omnivore, a being that is capable of eating plant, animal, algae, and fungi food source."

"So basically everything?! Including Ponies?!" asked Rainbow Dash, whose face was getting redder by the second.

"No...well technically yes, but there's no evidence that he eats ponies." said Twilight Sparkle, hoping that Konrad did not eat ponies.

"But ya said it yourself he can eat anything, and that could mean us Twi!"

Twilight Sparkle dismissed Apple Jacks absurd claim and said,

"Don't be ridiculous Apple Jack, why would he bother risk his life to save a potential food source? It doesn't make any sense! And just because he has a rather...odd way of eating doesn't mean he could be friend."

"Okay, Twi Ah know that you're a good pony but doesn't it bother you that he hurt your brother?"

Twilight Sparkle stopped and closed her eyes thinking about her BBBFF lying on the ground her. A small frown slowly creeped up on her face before she shook it off.

"Yes...yes it does, but I'm not going to hate him. I just can't see why he would potentially help Apple Bloom and Princess Luna only to hurt my brother. This has got to be a huge misunderstanding! I just know it!"

"Okay Sugarcube, if that's how you see then Ah guess Ah can't change your mind. When we find him though, Ah ain't letting him near any cow that he lays his eyes on! Ah know Ah'd be madder than a red bull if he'd do such a thing."

"OOHH! That's what this can says! Red Bull!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Now he drinks Bulls?! How cruel can this Konrad be?!" cried Fluttershy.

"Oh don't be silly Fluttershy, you can't drink a bull." said Pinkie Pie.

"B-but that's what the can says." cried Fluttershy.

"Then perhaps we should investigate this Red Bull." said Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle used her magic and the can was enveloped in her lavender colored magic hue with its hum making a low noise. Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie looked at the can with interest. There were several other words such as Taurine, Calories, but the main feature of the can was that it had a small red bull on it and it said,

"Vitalizes body and mind. Served chilled? An energy drink?" asked Rarity

"That is what the can says, but how the hay is it supposed to do that?" asked Apple Jack.

Twilight shook the can with her magic and sure enough it was filled with liquid as the noise was made. Curious, she noticed there was a notch on the top of the can, along with pattern on the metal top. Concentrating on her magic, she lightly pulled the tab and the can opened with light snap. Twilight held the can to her nose and smelled it, which turned out to be no different than the many sodas she drank throughout her life.

"Smells like soda really, I'm not sure if this even has bull essence in it."

"OOOHHH! Let me try it!" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Why do Ah feel that this won't turn out good?"

"I don't think it's wise to-" said Twilight only to be cut off.

With a pink blurr, the can was hoofed out of her magic's grasp and into Pinkie Pie's fore leg. In a instant, before anypony could see, the can was empty and laid on the ground very much empty. A loud belch came from Pinkie Pie, before she began to speak.

"Wow! That was so super duper! It tasted like fruit punch and cinnamon! Ooh and I feel so very vitalizy!"

[i]"Whoa Nellie, if Pinkie Pie's gonna go crazy with this energy, then were gonna have a lot more problems than with those Blood Hooves and that Konrad feller."[/i]

"Energy huh? Let me have one of those!" asked Rainbow Dash as she began to search for one.

Before she could reach for one, Princess Celestia got their attention.

"I believe we have learned all we can from "Konrad's" food. We should move on my little ponies."

"Aww...I wanted to try a Red Bull...it's just like Apple Cider." said a disappointed Rainbow Dash.

"This stuff tastes better than Apple Cider." exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

This did not sit well with Apple Jack as she gave Pinkie Pie a death glare, only to be ignored, and have Princess Celestia's wing drape over her. A small wink came from the Solar Princess, and Apple Jack immediately remembered the lesson from earlier. Taking a sigh, the country mare let the comment go and the Princess retracted her wing back.

"We must continue onwards if we are to stop this evil from spreading." said Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I have a suggestion." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Go ahead my faithful student." replied Princess Celestia.

"Konrad might return back to his carriage, well...at least I think that's it is. If I remember correctly it should be close by."

"So that's what that thing was! I know the object that you speak of and I can lead the way to it your highness." said Vigilant Sight.

"Very well, lead the way my faithful Scout and girls, please stay close-"

All of a sudden Pinkie Pie began to shake in the same manner that she had earlier during their first encounter with Konrad. Twilight Sparkle almost hit the ground, but quickly realized that this was the same pattern associated with the loud noise.

"Whoa Nellie, this ain't what Ah think it is."

"Here comes the loud noise!"

The noise was not as intense as it was earlier due to an echo verberating across the forest, but was still very noticeable to everypony.

B-b-b-BANG! b-b-BANG!

When the noise settled, all the Guards grunted and held their staff's ready in anticipation for a fight with Konrad, as many of them knew the two guards that fell earlier. Fluttershy simply cried "EEK" while Rainbow Dash got up on her hind legs and began boxing the direction for the noise, clearly ready to teach him a lesson. Twilight Sparkle and Apple Jack looked in the direction of the noise before turning to Pinkie Pie, taking note that he Sense was still going.

"T-t-there's m-m-moooorrreee!"

A loud but slightly smaller noise was produced and it too echoed,

p-p-p-PLOP! p-p-p-PLOP! p-p-p-PLOP! p-p-p-PLOP!

Pinkie Pie ceased to shake and looked at her friends with a smile and said,

"All done! He's close by for sure."

"I'll never understand how that works Pinkie Pie, but I don't doubt you at all." said Twilight.

"Thanks Twilight!" smiled Pinkie Pie.

"Guards, start moving and be ready for any enemy that may lay ahead of us!" commanded Princess Celestia.

All of the Guards gave a quick uniform salute that impressed the mane six and even Princess Celestia herself, while Vigilant Sight took the initiative of scouting ahead, quickly disappearing from sight. Princess Celestia turned her attention back to the bearers and said,

"Stay close girls and be ready to use the Elements if need be."

"You got it Princess! Alright Konrad the bozo, Rainbow Dash is on your tail!"

"Well, it seems things are going to get a bit rough from here on out, but I'll rip him apart if he or any of Blood Hoof so dares to harm any of you!" shouted Rarity.

"And I'm going to be assertive to him and tell him he can't hurt any animal never again! NEVER AGAIN!" shouted Fluttershy in the same manner that she did at the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Alright then, it time to show them something more madder than Red Bull!" said Apple Jack.

"I just hope we can all be level headed and not make a mistake, but I'm ready for anything." said Twilight Sparkle.

"I wonder if he's got more food! Ohh, I can't to see him, but I hope he won't actually be a real meanie!" smiled Pinkie Pie.

Princess Celestia smiled at all of them before turning in the direction of the noise, determined to find and stop the Blood Hooves while hoping to detain Konrad. Apple Jack stood along with her friends in straight line behind Princess Celestia, and a wall of guards stood before all of them. Using her rarely used Canterlot voice, Princess Celestia shouted,

"MOVED FORWARD!"

And move forward they all did, together resolved to stand against whatever threat that may lay ahead. For Konrad, his night was just getting started.

* * *

Doctor Stable was not enjoying the night at all, for all pony heck broker loose when the Royal Guards barged in to the Emergency Room. At first he had protested their loud and disruptive behavior, such as shouting and neighing orders around until he saw the patients himself. The one patient that stood out the most was none other than Princess Luna, and several of the nurses gasped that Royalty would be admitted to their own Hospital. Now he understood why they were acting the way they were for not only their leader's life was on the line, their own personal honor was at stake too.

_"Or their jobs."_ thought Doctor Stable.

As if that was not enough of a stressful situation, four more patients were rushed in, with three being Guards, and a little filly named Apple Bloom. This only served to shock Doctor Stable and all of the Nurses, with Nurse Tenderheart and Redheart on the verge of crying. Realizing that he had a job to do, Doctor Stable began to order the nurses,

"Nurse Redheart! Take Apple Bloom to room 11, and as well as Princess Luna. Nurse Tenderheart, take the three Guards to room 12, get orderlies if need be."

The Nurses then sprang into action, gathering orderlies and the patients, taking them to their respective rooms.

Doctor Stable galloped his way over to room 11 and prepared himself to check on the females first, with Apple Bloom and Princess Luna being the main priority. As much a he hated to place importance on lives, young children and Royalty came first. When he got to room 11, they were already hooked up to the brand new EKG units, a radical leap in medical technology. Doctor Stable then went to check on Apple Bloom first and noticed something rather strange.

Apple Bloom had a very unique mane ribbon made of a strange pattern and it was far different than the ribbon she normally wore. She also had a bandaged wrapped around her foreleg and it had a little bit of Blood seeping through. Doctor Stable ordered Nurse Tenderheart to open the bandage and prepare a new sterile bandage. The wound had stopped bleeding and while that was good, he noticed something really odd.

"These are...bite marks!?"

"Oh no! A Timberwolf must have gotten to her!" cried Nurse Redheart.

"No, these aren't Timberwolf marks, I have seen them before. These look like...they belong to a pony!".

Several of the Guards in the room gasped at the revelation of a pony biting another pony. Such a thing was unheard of and nopony could image why somepony would do such a thing. Doing his best to maintain composure, he went back to taking care of Apple Bloom. Other than her wound which appeared to have already been cleaned and sterilized, Doctor Stable ordered Nurse Redheart to patch it up with a new bandage. He then noticed some slight swelling on her head and he further investigated it. It turned out that she had received some trauma to the head, and that she was out cold.

"Blunt trauma to the head, have her set for an X-Ray just to be sure she hasn't fractured anything. Other than that, she seems fine, but I wonder who cleaned her wound and more importantly, who or what caused it?"

"Probably that ponynapper the serpent saw-" said a Guard before one of Luna's Night Sentinels closed his trap.

"Ponynapper?!" exclaimed a confused Nurse Redheart.

"You heard nothing, just take care of Princess Luna and the little filly." said the creepy looking Night Sentinel.

"But Sergeant Darkwing, they saw-HUDA-MMPH!"

"Private Greenhorn! Keep your muzzle closed! I'm supposed yo Guard Princess Luna, not your muzzle! Geez, how did you even get in that stupid "Spartrota" group?"

As Sergeant Darkwing let go of Private Greenhorn's muzzle, the Private was very close to saying something, but held his tongue as he realized that he as just a Private. Such disorderly conduct should surely be punished in the worst possible way, and the fact that there were civilians present would create a bad image for his Spartrota Unit.

"Anyway, how is the little filly Doctor?"

"I still have an X-Ray to take, but she will be just fine."

"And Princess Luna?" said Sergeant Darkwing with raised eye brow.

"I'll get to her right now. That is if you care to not interrupt me."

The Night Sergeant simply snort in response, and went back to Guarding the door with Private Greenhorn.

_"I swear I could never get used to military types."_ thought Doctor Stable.

Walking over to Princess Luna's bed, Doctor Stable noted how much of a terrible appearance the Princess had. The first thing that he noticed was her mane and wings were singed, and she had a terrible black eye. It would seem that somepony had the audacity to hit not only royalty but Princess Luna of all ponies! Doctor Stable briefly wondered if it had something to do with the "Ponynapper" that the Guard had mentioned earlier, but he cast it aside as it wasn't important. As he continued his examination, he cast a small magic scan and noticed that she was suffering from an extreme case of magic exhaustion.

He had only seen a few cases of it in his entire carrier, but this one was pretty bad as it seemed that the Princess's energy was severely drained. Luckily, it wasn't something that was life threatening, and all she needed was rest and some water. Magic exhaustion aside and black eye aside, the Princess was in good health, though she wouldn't be able to fly for week until her feathers regrew. As soon as the completed his examination, he noticed that somepony was watching him. He turned around and saw that he was staring straight Sergeant Darkwing, who had left his post to sneak up on him.

"Ah! Please don't do that again."

"How is she?"

"She's got a severe case of magic exhaustion, but all she needs is rest and water. We'll give her an IV for now until she wakes up. After that, she'll be ready to leave after another examination."

"Excellent, Princess Celestia will be pleased. Now what of Shining Armor's condition?"

Doctor Stable narrowed his eyes and said,

"I haven't gotten to him yet."

"See to it that you do, we'll remain here to watch over Princess Luna. Also, nopony, other than critical personnel and family members, are allowed to enter these rooms. No exceptions."

"What?! This is my hospital! What reason-"

Sergeant Darkwing immediately interrupted Doctor Stable, with a creepy smile and said,

"Princess Celestia's orders, now I believe you have a Captain of the Guard, and a Prince to take care of."

"Prince?" asked Doctor Stable.

"Shining Armor is married to Princess Cadence, and as such that makes him Prince. Have you forgotten the big wedding in Canterlot last year?"

"I heard of it, but I was on vacation in Los Pegasus last year. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll see to it that my patients are taken care of, that is if you'll kindly move out of the way."

The creepy Night Sentinel did nothing but smile and move out of the Doctor's way.

_"I don't know what the deal is with this guy, but he is really getting on my nerves."_

Doctor Stable then motioned for Nurse Redheart to come over to Princess Luna's bed. After making sure that Apple Bloom was safe and comfortable in her bed, Nurse Redheart walked over to Doctor Stable.

"Set Princess Luna up for an IV and I also want Apple Bloom to be ready for an X-Ray in thirty minutes. When those tasks are complete, notify me of any changes, especially if they regain consciousness. I really would like to know more about what happened to them."

"Yes Doctor...I just wonder what they are dreaming about." said Nurse Redheart.

"Hopefully not a Nightmare, but then again I can't imagine what could be going through their minds right now. I just hope this night won't get any worse than it has." said Doctor Stable, who was curious as to what Princess Luna was dreaming about.

* * *

The only thing that Princess Luna could remember was the sight of Konrad almost dying at the hooves of the vile Blood Hooves and that scared her never before in her since she lost her parents to Discord. She did not want to become evil like she had before and neither did she want Apple Bloom nor Konrad to suffer the same. They were supposed to escape, and just had too! Princess Luna had used every last bit of her strength to cast a repelling spell at the Blood Hooves called Crimson Tail and Blood Clop, and the pain was unbearable.

They were cast all over to the end of the Throne Room, far away from Konrad and Apple Bloom, giving him his chance to fight back. Princess Luna looked at Konrad and all she could do was smile at him before saying,

"Hazzah...beat that Konrad."

And then blackness over took her, with nothing more to be seen. Princess Luna opened her eyes and was floating weightless in strange black void with nothing in sight. Then out of nowhere a voice came from somewhere, being very faint. Princess Luna did he best to find the source of the voice but nothing could be found. Using her wings, which somehow had been restored, she began to fly to anywhere really. As she heard the voice become stronger, Luna flew faster and faster it, hoping to find the source. As the voice became clearer, the void began to change and morph into something.

All of sudden the voice became clear, and the sound of a young filly crying could be heard close by. Princess Luna was now aware of what was going on, she was entering somepony's dream!

_How could I have not seen that it was a dream?! Don't worry young filly, I will come to your aid!_

The background was now clearly the Everfree Forest, and it was the sight of Apple Bloom crying near Konrad's truck. Apple Bloom was on the ground crying and she was curled into a ball, with Konrad's mane ribbon sagging down slightly. Princess Luna galloped over to Apple Bloom, trying her best not to frighten the filly any further. She could hear Apple Bloom cry,

"Ah'm dead! Ah can't *sob* find anypony and Ah can't *sob* find Konrad! Ah'm so scared *sob* and Ah wanna go home!"

Apple Bloom continued to cry some more until she heard Princess Luna walk up to her. The little filly laid her eyes on Princess Luna, unsure if she was seeing a false image. Princess Luna gave heartfelt smile and said,

"Fear not young Apple Bloom, it is only I, and this is only a dream. You are very much safe I assure you."

Apple Bloom's face lit up with confusion, and Princess Luna gave a small giggle and said,

"Yes Apple Bloom, it is I, and I have the ability to enter one's dreams to communicate. You are NOT dead."

Apple Bloom began to wipe her eyes with her hooves and said,

"Ah never knew you could do that, and why would you want to go into somepony's dreams?"

"To ensure that everypony do not have nightmares. I am Guardian and Ruler of the Night for a reason."

Apple Bloom immediately bowed at the mention of Princess Luna being a ruler and as such bowed down. Princess Luna again was surprised at Apple Bloom bowing down before her and too comfort knowing that she was still seen as a ruler. Princess Luna raised Apple Bloom's muzzle up with her hoof and said,

"I once again thank you for being respectful to me, but you do not have to that again young Apple Bloom."

As Luna retracted her hoof, Apple Bloom spoke with a little more of a relax tone,

"Ah'm sorry about that Princess Luna, mah family told me that Ah should always be respectful to mah elders."

"Your family has raised you well. Please let's relax in Konrad's truck for little while."

Using her "magic", Princess Luna opened the image of Konrad's truck and a set of back seats were available. Apple Bloom immediately jumped in and began to relax on the seat as Princess Luna did the same as well. Closing the door, Princess Luna could smell the scent from Konrad's truck earlier.

"_It would seem that she has faithfully recreated even the scent from his truck. How interesting her memory must be."_

As if Apple Bloom was thinking the same thing, the little filly began to comment,

"Ah don't understand why his truck smells like this."

"I believe I can answer that, Konrad has a device that gives off a scent. I believe he called it "New Car"."

"New Car? That's a strange name if Ah ever heard of one."

"I thought the same when he told me earlier in the night. A pity that I had to meet him under less than perfect circumstances."

"Ah wish none of this had happen, Ah just wanted to have something to do after school."

"School? Please tell me why you were in this forest all alone, as you should know that Everfree Forest is no place for a young filly."

Apple Bloom looked at her foreleg that was bitten by Crimson Tail. A sad expression was plastered over her face, and it seemed that she was about to cry. Princess Luna saw this and extended her left wing over Apple Bloom, doing her best to comfort her. The young filly looked at Princess Luna and her sad expression melted away. Taking a breath, Apple Bloom slowly began to tell Princess Luna of how she went into Everfree Forest with Twilight Sparkle and how she wandered into Sunny Town. Princess Luna could only lower her jaw in shock and disgust at the detail of which Apple Bloom spoke.

Probably the worst was how Apple Bloom spoke of finding Ruby's dead body in her old house. It was really a sad tale of how they mistook a cutie mark for the cutie pox, and how Grey Hoof created the Blood Hooves as Ruby had mentioned earlier. Apple Bloom then told her of how Ruby's mother named Mitta allowed her to escape the grasp of the Blanks as the original inhabitants of Sunny Town called themselves.

_"It would seem that they are not as evil as I had thought. This Mitta clearly seems to have a conscience, a pity the others to not share the same."_

_"Speaking of Mitta, you do realize that she is a Blood Hoof like them right_?" said Luna's conscience.

Princess Luna's eyes widened at the fact that Ruby's mother was indeed a Blood Hoof herself, and a small smiled crept up on her muzzle. It seemed to the Night Princess that another advantage for her winning Konrad's lover over Ruby had just fallen like a gem in her hoof.

_"I see what you mean...this will work out well for me. He would be foolish to choose her over me for she has the baggage of being a ghost and having an undead mother. I just hope he really does want me."_

_"Unfortunately, anything could happen and you need to prepare yourself for rejection Luna. And if he does choose Ruby, then you'll be back to where you were, and all will be fine."_

_"Yes, you are correct about that...but still..."_

Apple Bloom continued to finish her tale of how she escape from Sunny Town with Mitta and Ruby's help, and how she met Konrad. Apple Bloom also told her of how she fell off the bridge only to wake up in Konrad's truck. Princess Luna remembered Konrad in the water holding onto to Apple Bloom, and smiled that he would risk his life for a filly that didn't even know. Apple Bloom then finished her tale of how they formally met and how he gave her a Poptart. Luna did have to admit, those treats of his really were something, and at the moment Princess Luna wish that she could have one right now, especially the Blueberry Flavored one.

"And that's how Ah got here Princess Luna."

"I see, a shame that happened to you young Apple Bloom. Nopony should ever have to go through what you have experienced and I commend you for being strong in the face of many adversaries."

Apple Bloom slightly blushed and said,

"Aww shucks your highness, Ah was just trying to get home...but may Ah ask you something?"

"Of course you may young Apple Bloom."

"Why are you here? Ah mean...why were you in Everfree Forest? Ah thought you'd be in Canterlot? Nightmare Night isn't until tomorrow night."

This took Princess Luna by surprise as she didn't expect to have to tell her reason for being in Everfree Forest to a young filly. It was embarrassing enough to admit that he acted spoiled and childlike by running away from Canterlot, but to admit fault in front of a very young subject? Now that was going to be embarrassing for sure.

"Well young Apple Bloom, that is a rather...complicated matter..."

"Oh, Ah'm sorry if I asked a bad question. Please don't get mad at me."

"What?! No child, I am not angry at you at all, nor will I be. It's just...well, since you told me your tale, I shall tell mine."

Princess Luna then told Apple Bloom the reason why she was in Everfree Forest, about the fight she had with her sister Princess Celestia, and how she felt about Nightmare Night. She also told Apple Bloom the tale of how Discord had taken their parents away long ago and how she became Nightmare Moon. After divulging all the details, Princess Luna was worried about how she would be seen by Apple Bloom. Surprisingly, the young filly did not scold her at all. Instead, Apple Bloom spoke to her,

"Ah reckon that's got to be really hard losing your parents, and feeling that nopony cares for you. Ah'm sorry that happened to you Princess Luna, and Ah don't think you're a bad pony at all."

"Really?! I uh mean...thank you very much Apple Bloom. That really means a lot to me."

Apple Bloom did nothing but give off a cute smile and Princess Luna couldn't feel any happier knowing that at the very least one of her subjects cared for her and sympathized with her.

"Well...going home and seeing Tia again would be great too."

"And with your favorite human too."

Yes...with Konrad too.

"Wait, does this mean you won't come to Nightmare Night in Ponyville?" asked Apple Bloom.

Princess Luna observed how sad Apple Bloom was at the prospect of not seeing her in Ponyville for the Celebration tomorrow night. After going through the terrible night they both experienced, Princess Luna could definitely use some fun, and what better way to make sure her subjects, especially Apple Bloom, would experience such a night

"Of course not young Apple Bloom! As of now, I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Yea! Ah can't wait to get home and dress up for Nightmare Night! Well...Ah don't have a costume, but Ah guess Ah don't need one. No doubt Diamond Tiara is going to make fun of me."

This suddenly caught Princess Luna's attention, as the mention of her new found loyal subject being harassed did not sit well with the Night Princess.

"Make fun of? Who is this Diamond Tiara you speak of?"

"Well, she's this filly in my school and she makes fun of me for not having mah cutie mark a lot. Her friend Silver Spoon does the same thing too, they just never quit."

Princess Luna's eyes narrowed at the thought of Apple Bloom being made fun of for not having a cutie mark. It seems there were always extremists on either side when it came down to cutie marks. Then a brilliant idea popped into her head, and she smiled at how grand it would be. Apple Bloom had a confused look on her face after seeing Princess Luna smile, unable to comprehend what was going on in her mind. The country silly got her answer as Princess Luna turned to Apple Bloom and said,

"Young Apple Bloom, I think I have found the perfect costume for you. How would you like to have some special fun with me on Nightmare Night? I promise that it will be worth it."

"Ah...sure, but what do you mean special fun?"

_"This celebration will be a wonderful one, much better than last year!"_

_"Don't you think that it's a bit much Luna?"_

_"Silence my voice! This is a great idea and I will go through with it!"_

Princess Luna then leaned into Apple Bloom's ear and whispered to her about her special "plan". Apple Bloom's sudden;y broke into a fit of giggles and said,

"That's gonna be fun for sure! Ah can't wait to do that!"

"I'm glad that you agree, it will be fun for sure!"

"And I can't wait to show off Konrad!"

Princess Luna suddenly frowned at the mention of Konrad, and realized that she wasn't awake to explain his presence if somepony found him. It was going to hard for somepony to see a "ponynapper" and he didn't deserve to have a bad welcome into Equestria. Apple Bloom immediately caught Princess Luna's reaction and asked,

"What's wrong Princess Luna?"

"It's Konrad young Apple Bloom, I'm worried about how he will be received."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Apple Bloom, when was the least time you have seen a mythological creature such as him?"

Apple Bloom held a hoof to her muzzle and said,

"Never Ah suppose, but Ah don't understand."

"You see Apple Bloom, nopony has ever seen a human before, and imagine what would happen if they see him by himself."

Apple Bloom then lowered her ears and was starting to understand what Princess Luna was hinting at.

"Ah guess they might get scared like Ah did."

"Exactly, and earlier when I was unconscious, Konrad was seen by Sea Serpent and that individual mistook Konrad as a ponynapper."

"What?! But Konrad ain't no ponynapper! He's a good feller!"

"I know Apple Bloom, but they don't. When ponies see something they don't understand, they tend to panic. You of all ponies should know this."

Apple Bloom lowered her head in shame and said,

"Just how we panicked last year when you came to Ponyville."

"Exactly Apple Bloom, and that's why we need to be with him until we can show Equestria that he is a friend and not something to be feared."

Apple Bloom then lowered he ears and curled up in ball with sadness in her eyes. She softly spoke,

"Ah wish Ah was awake and back home...and Ah wish Konrad was here. Ah feel safe hugging him."

Princess Luna raised an eye brow at Apple Bloom and asked,

"You...hugged Konrad? When did this happen?"

"When I ran out of the ruin earlier, he helped calmed me down and said that he was happy to be my friend. After that ah hugged him, and Ah like him just a like he's a big brother."

Hearing that the young filly felt safe with Konrad made Luna "DAWWW!" on the inside and for brief second, she wished she too could hug Konrad, although not in the same manner as Apple Bloom had. Seeing how Apple Bloom was down, Princess Luna suddenly had another wonderful idea. Since this was Apple Bloom's dream after all, why not help the young filly feel safe until they both woke up?

"Apple Bloom, until both of us wake up, I think I have a way making your wish come true."

Apple Bloom instantly perked her head up and Konrad's mane ribbon bounced as she did so.

"Really? How?"

Princess Luna held a hoof to her own muzzle and giggled seeing the cute image of an eager Apple Bloom. Princess Luna ceased giggling like a little filly herself and said,

"Well, this is a dream after all and the mind is very powerful. You are, in essence, the master of this realm. All you have to do is imagine that Konrad is here...and that's it!"

"That's it?!" asked an excited Apple Bloom with a filly smile.

"I swear it on my life Apple Bloom." winked Princess Luna.

Apple Bloom instantly closed her eyes with a big grin on her face, and concentrated real hard. After about five seconds of concentration, Apple Bloom opened her eyes and began to look around, wondering if her imagination worked. Unable to see Konrad, she lowered her ears and became sad only to hear a knock on her window. Sure enough, it was Konrad smiling outside looking at Apple Bloom.

"KONRAD!" shouted Apple Bloom.

The imaginary Konrad then opened the passenger door and held his arms out wide, which Apple Bloom immediately into. Apple Bloom gave an immediate heartfelt hug and began to rub her muzzle affectionately against his neck.

"Hey Apple Bloom! You didn't think I'd leave you behind would you?"

"Nope! No siree that's for sure!"

"You're a good filly you know that?"

"And you're a good human! Stay that way!"

Konrad then began to rub her mane as Apple Bloom relax in his imaginary hug.

"I don't plan on changing Apple Bloom."

As Apple Bloom continued to hug the imaginary Konrad, Princess Luna couldn't only smile at the sight full of DAWWW. It was at that brief moment she wished that this was her dream.

_"I'm glad that she will be comforted until she awakens."_

_"That was a nice thing you did for Apple Bloom._

_"It's just my duty for my subjects nothing more."_

_"Sure Princess, whatever you say. Wish this was your dream now don't you?"_

_"What?! How dare you insinuate...oh what the hay, you're right. I really do wish this was my dream, and it certainly would be interesting if it was..."_

_"If only your sister or parents heard you say that."_

_"My affection for Konrad has nothing to do with them and my parents are not here. The chances of me seeing them again are practically non-existent and if they were here, I would tell them of the wonderful man Konrad is. Besides, I'm sure he would rather have to deal with my sister and parents rather than Ruby's mother. I can't even imagine what that would be like.[/i]_

If the universe was taking a massive indulgence in irony, then it would surely be obese right about now. The addiction for such a thing was only getting started as Konrad would be lab rat for such an experiment.

* * *

Konrad was utterly confused at how he was going to collect the Poison Joke plant. The didn't have any gloves nor did he have a bag to put them in. After doing his best to come up with a way to collect them, he about nearly gave up until an idea hit him. He realized that he still had a spare large towel in the back of the Bronco, and Konrad turned back towards the truck. Konrad realized that he still needed to rescue Ruby, but if he was going to take on Sunny Town, he would need a better plan.

_"And what better way than to exploit the Poison Joke plant?"_

_"Be careful Konrad, that stuff could come back and bite you. Pranksters don't like to be pranked."_

_"Yeah well, the Poison Joke plant can kiss my ass. Besides, those Blanks and Blood Hooves got it coming to them anyway."_

_"Very true, but still...just be careful."_

"I'll be as careful as I can be."

As Konrad got back to the truck he saw the dead Blood Hoof bodies, and let a chuckle escape his mouth. It was just plain to freaking funny to see the Blood Hooves stumble and crash. Konrad looked and saw the Derpy Blood Hoof known as Skull mush and he felt really bad for shooting her in the head. She didn't seem that bad but then again, she did try to hurt Ruby and she would have tried to convert him later on. Konrad was content to use her as a guide to Sunny Town despite being a Blood Hoof...and the rotten smell that she had.

His decision to kill her was due to the kiss she gave him earlier, and should he die at their hooves, there was no way he was going to wind up as her special somepony.

_"Oh Skull Mush, you deserved better...and more importantly so did Ruby."_

As Konrad opened the back of the truck, he saw a spare large brown towel and retrieved it. As he closed and locked the back door, he heard a loud noise echo out of nowhere.

"m-m-m-m-M-M-MOVE f-f-f-f-F-F-FORWARD!"

Konrad froze in fear at the noise and instantly recognized what it was. It was the voice of none other than Princess Celestia.

_"Shit! That was Princess Celestia! And if she's using a Canterlot voice like her sister Luna, then...uh oh."_

_"You better move on Konrad, you don't want to get caught by her without Princess Luna to defend you."_

_"I can't believe I'm running away from Princess Celestia and the mane six and towards the gate of zompony hell. I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have listened to Shining Armor, better yet, I should not have fought him at all."_

_"Good! Maybe next time you'll think twice before letting your anger get the best of you."_

_"Yes...I know...oh boy Sunny Town here I come...I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."_

Konrad then ran as fast as he could up the incline and turned around before walking into the vegetation. As he looked down on the hill, he saw movement far away across the river and saw a lone Royal Guard, scouting the area.

_"No doubt he's looking for me."_

The Guard began to look around, scanning the area before turning right back around. After a minute, Konrad began to wonder what just happened until another Guard appeared from the same area. And then another and another until a whole line of Guards began to walk out of the tree line. And sure enough, Princess Celestia was among them wearing what appeared to be armor similar to Nightmare Moon's Armor, except this one was made of Gold or Gold colored at the very least. And behind her was the mane six wearing their Elements.

_"Wow, I'm actually seeing the mane six and Princess Celestia...but right now they don't look very happy at all, especially Princess Celestia and Apple Jack."_

_"Konrad, I hate to interrupt your bronygasm, but shouldn't you be heading to Sunny Town?"_

_"Yeah, you're right and...bronygasm?! Real classy Ian. Whatever, I guess I should go get the Poison Joke and head to Sunny Town...I just know they're going to fuck with my truck, especially Twilight Sparkle."_

_"Konrad!"_

_"Fine I'm going!"_

Konrad then observed Twilight Sparkle point with her hoof in the direction of Konrad's truck and began to enthusiastically say something that Konrad couldn't comprehend due to the distance. It was as that moment that Konrad knew Twilight Sparkle was the pony responsible for denting his truck.

_"I fucking knew it."_

Konrad slowly backed up into the vegetation, careful to not make any sudden movements or noises. As he was confident about his concealment and distance, Konrad began to run to the Poison Joke patch and began the careful process of collecting the plant. Before he did anything else however, he put his gas mask on to make sure the Poison Joke didn't have an airborne means of contamination. With his mouth and hands covered, he used the towel to uproot several of the plants.

Konrad could hear the poison joke make its signature low hum from the show and he knew it's stuff was spreading. Now was the time to find out if his plan was either brilliant, or stupid. Konrad slowly walked away from the patch with the plants in the towel, and closed the towel carefully making a knot to seal it up. He shook the bag to see if the plants were still alive and that they hopefully didn't die after being uprooted. Sure enough he could still hear the humming coming from them, and satisfied that he had it in the bag, Konrad began to double time it to Sunny Town.

For at least a good twenty minutes, Konrad had been running in the direction that Skull Mush said Sunny Town was located. Konrad began to worry if Skull Mush was so incredibly stupid that she would have forgotten the right way. That changed however as the further Konrad began to run, the colder it got. It also got darker and more eerie with every step of the way.

_"I'm close...I can even feel Sunny Town nearby...so this is what Sunny Town is like in real life...fucking Story of the Blanks, fucking Creepy Pasta."_

Konrad's blood was starting to pump with fear as he began to slowly sneak towards Sunny Town, as seeing an 8 bit NES representation was nothing compared experiencing Story of the Blanks first hand. Konrad started to curse finding that game and he could even hear the Sunny Town Evil Music play in his head. He remembered running from Roneo in the game and was worried that he would have to see that twitchy bastard.

_"Or maybe it was actually Grey Hoof, I can't remember...I just hope my plan works."_

Konrad couldn't help himself however as he began to worry and worry more as he got closer. The thought the Blanks tearing him a new one scared the hell out of him, but despite his fear he pressed onwards in the hopes that he would be able to rescue Ruby. Thinking about Ruby began to calm Konrad down and he remembered how cute she actually was. After thinking about Ruby, he also thought of Princess Luna too, and back to his decision that he made earlier.

_"Dang it, they both are awesome! Oh God, that was a tough decision but...focus Konrad! You're almost in..."_

Unfortunately for Konrad, his concentration was broken as the sight of Sunny Town was right before him, with Blanks and Blood Hooves walking about. The Town looked exactly like he had seen in on Deviant Art and it was strange too, most of them were dancing in one corner near an opening by a few houses, while a few were near set of tables in the close by. They appeared to be eating...cake?

[i]"How the hell did they get cake? It's got to be a lie."[/i]

Konrad also noticed one house that was completely closed up with two ponies Guarding the entrance. Konrad out of all the ponies Konrad had no clue as to which zompony was what and if he saw Blood Clop, he would take the opportunity to kill him silently if he could. Konrad wasn't able to make out any of the Blanks from the game as their zombie appearance made them all look almost the same, minus their genders. Konrad began to duck as Blood Hoof or a Blank made it's way over in his direction. Konrad was worried that he was spotted but he laid still on the ground in a prone position.

From what he could tell, this pony was a definitely a mare, and that she was humming a strange tune. After paying close attention, this tune turned out to be the Sunny Town Evil theme.

_"How ironic, most ponies hum the MLP tune while the Blanks hum the Story of the Blanks theme. This is really the most fucked up part of my life."_

Konrad didn't dare move as the zombie was pulling something out of a box near a dark and creepy looking house. As the Blank pulled out glass bowl, she set it down and sighed to herself.

"I can't believe Blood Clop knocked down my punch bowl and broke it...lucky for me I got a spare! Now to put some ingredients in it!"

_"Oh god, don't tell me it's going to be gross."_

All of a sudden, the zombie pony in front of him dug up a collection of pony flesh from the ground and began to wring blood out of it into the bowl. Konrad could literally feel his stomach protest in having to hold it's contents together, but he did his best to hold it together. Nothing like this existed in the game, and Konrad's hatred for creepy past was increasing tenfold. After putting Blood in the Bowl, the zombie mare put a few more ingredients in it that Konrad couldn't recognize.

"Oh ponyfeathers! I forgot something, I guess I'll just come right back. Oh Gladstone!" said the Blood Hoof.

"I'm over here Three Leaf!" shouted Gladstone in the distance.

_"So that's was Three Leaf huh? What gross bitch!"_

As Three Leaf ran of to Gladstone, Konrad then saw the wonderful opportunity that laid before him. There was an unguarded punch bowl, and a bag of Poison Joke right next to him. It was at that point Konrad would pull his greatest prank ever.

Konrad looked around and made sure that nopony was around, and after checking that the coast was indeed clear, he pulled the towel open and shook the Poison Joke plant, making sure the he got a lot of it inside the bowl. Satisfied that enough was in there, he put the towel back in a knot and waited for Three Leaf to come by again. When she did, the mare dropped what appeared to be piece of tail, such as Blank Tail. This almost caused Konrad to hurl right there on the zombie pony, something that would no doubt get him killed.

_"Oh my god this is so fucking gross. Not only is this worse than the game, but they fucking stink too!"_

"Oh I'm so sorry about that Gladstone, I promise to make things better...a lot better." spoke Three Leaf with a seductive tone at the end of the sentence.

"Can't wait my sexy mare." said Gladstone who came out of nowhere.

This caused the Blank to jump up in the air with a slight gurgle shriek before she turned around and gave him a seductive look. While Konrad learned that these two characters were special someponies, his will to not give himself away was slowly breaking down at the gross sight before him.

_"Oh god, so getting sick...got to get away from them...now!"_

"Is the punch ready?" asked Gladstone.

"Yup! It's all done! I think it will turn out a lot better. I wonder what will happen if the human tries it later after we convert him."

"Eh, who knows, but I hope he doesn't come back here for Ruby. That cursed little-"

_"Urge to kill all of them right now, rising..."_

"Well, we should head back to the tables. Everypony will be waiting for us!" said a cheerful Three Leaf.

"There's just one more thing Three Leaf."

"Oh what's that?" asked Three Leaf with an effeminate wink, that is if you could call it that.

_"He isn't going to..."_

As if Konrad's worst fear had come to life, Gladstone walked over to Three Leaf's muzzle and opened wide letting his long stallion blood tongue into hers. She began to reciprocate with her own, and they began to tongue tie each other. This was utterly grossing Konrad out as it looked like something you'd see in a rule 34 environment.

_"Oh god! NO! SO Gross! Fuck you creepy pasta! Fuck you! Oh...SHIT!"_

Konrad couldn't take it anymore as he let our a slight gag noise and this unfortunately caught the attention of the kissing Blanks.

"What was that?!" asked Three Leaf.

"It came from the ground, maybe a friend is waking up." said Gladstone, who was walking towards Konrad's position.

_"Oh fuck no! I'm fucked..."_

"What the hay?!" shouted Gladstone, who had seen Konrad on the ground.

_"Fuck this shit!"_

Konrad immediately got up and stared at Three Leaf and Gladstone. Neither Konrad, nor the Blanks could think or do anything as the stared each other.

_"Oh god, awkward turtle, I should probably run."_

As Konrad was about to run, Three Leaf shouted out loud,

"IT'S THE HUMAN! HE'S OVER HERE!"

"You will NOT get away human!" shouted Gladstone.

All of a sudden every Blank and Blood Hoof began to run to their position, just in time for them to see something rather embarrassing for anypony that lived in Sunny Town. The stench from Gladstone's and Three Leaf's breath was just too much for Konrad, and the contents of his breakfast came up with a vengeance. A good spray of vomit made contact with both Three Leaf and Gladstone, effectively covering their faces. As Konrad finally ceased vomiting, everypony gasped at the sight they had just witness, and Konrad felt not only scared out of his mind, but strangely embarrassed himself.

"Uhh...parlay?" was all Konrad could say.

Both Gladstone and Three Leaf started to growl at Konrad, and all he could think was...

_"I'm fucked."_

"Hello Konrad...I'll give you a chance of "Parlay". It's actually the most civil thing you've done all night."

Konrad's face turned white as he turned around only to see a smiling Blood Clop on his hind legs. Then all of a sudden a swift bucking motion was made towards Konrad, and all he was able to say was,

"Shit..."

It was the last thing he saw before going black.

* * *

Sorry I had to part it into two, but I have a lot of stuff to take care of today. I promise to update it as fast as possible. I'm currently on a role in writing today. Rest assured Konrad will be meeting Mitta in the next part. So what did you guys think? Konrad's fucked isn't he? Will he make it out and save Ruby? And what about the Mane Six and Princess Celestia finding his truck? Poor Fluttershy thinks he's a bad monster for eating animals...*sigh*. anyway, let me know what you think and I'll post the next part soon along with the picture! WOOT!


	26. Sweet dreams are made of these

Blood Clop was ecstatic that he had finally caught the human bastard, and the best part was he didn't even have to fight him! Konrad had fallen like a bag of rocks, and he did it in front of everypony, effectively giving hope to all of them. Blood Clop felt vindicated of all of his failures earlier in the night and the only thing that could make it better was to have Crimson Tail by his side. Blood Clop looked at Konrad, who was on his back and a slight hoof mark was starting to show on his forehead.

"_After all of that fighting from earlier, you couldn't even take one bucking hit? It seems he is nothing without his weapons, well…he didn't even get a chance to use them. I wonder what he was thinking trying to walk up to us."_

Blood Clop looked at everypony and said with a triumphant voice,

"Everypony! The human has finally been stopped! We will give him the gift and he will protect us with his weapons against anypony that dares to ruin our Town!"

Everypony began to smile and hoof stomp in approval with the exception of Gladstone and Three Leaf. They were still covered in Konrad's green/brown vomit from mane to muzzle and they began to eye his unconscious body with murderous intent. Blood Clop could not help but find the humorous irony developing before him.

"_They told me that I had no right to be act up when Crimson Tail died, but yet when this human pukes on them, they want to kill him as much as I do. They don't even know the half of how disgusting he is, but at least they are on the same page as me."_

"Gladstone, Three Leaf, do not do anything to him. It's not his fault he was scared of you." Said Grey Hoof.

The growling duo ceased their murderous looks as Grey Hoof slowly walked up to the crowd that had gathered around an unconscious Konrad. Both of them gave one more evil look towards Konrad before backing away from him. Grey Hoof walked up to Konrad and looked down at the unconscious human. At first his expression was very neutral as he circled around Konrad trying to get a better look. When he stopped at Konrad's feet, he gave a big smile and turned to Blood Clop.

"Good Job Blood Clop, we are all indebted to you. I can see you dispatched him without any trouble. How did you do that without getting killed?"

Blood Clop's chest started to swell up with pride at the praise Grey Hoof offered. It was about time he got recognized for his struggle against the human. Giving a big smile of his own, Blood Clop spoke,

"Well, after hearing Three Leaf shout, I ran as fast as I could. When I saw Konrad…expelling his insides, I ran around Three Leaf's house to cut off his potential escape. I did the best I could to remain silent and my efforts paid off. I find it strange he didn't put Three Leaf or Gladstone to rest. It would seem that the human is nothing without his weapons, or at the very least nothing without the will to use them. I guess the sight of everypony in Town scared him to the point that he could not act on his own, but then again that seems a bit out of character for the human that I have tangled with all night."

Blood Clop then walked over to Konrad and nudge his right arm that had the towel of Poison Joke. Unable to understand what Konrad was trying to do, he simply shrugged and said,

"Or maybe he had a plan all along to harm us, but I can't figure out why he didn't just try and hurt all of us with his weapons. Either way, it's a good thing he done for and now to finally end this once and for all…"

"_This is for Crimson Tail you bastard! You don't even deserve this wonderful gift."_

As Blood Clop opened his jaw for the final kill, a hoof intercepted him. Ceasing his movement with a surprise look plastered on his face, Blood Clop close his jaw and stare at Grey Hoof.

"_What are you doing?! Let me convert him right now!"_

"No my friend, I still want to talk with him before he is converted."

Blood Clop began to growl at Grey Hoof and for a few seconds, everypony was worried that his incident with Grey Hoof earlier would repeat itself.

"Why?! Why not just get it over with right now?"

"Because I want to know and understand the human before we convert him. If he's going to be part of our herd or at least a tool to use, we should understand his mind and find out more about where he came from. Since he has clearly shown how capable he is against us, what makes you think others of his kind won't come looking for him? Worse, if they DO come and they bring more of these weapons he possesses, we won't stand a chance at all. I would like to convince him to join us on his own free will and see the wonderful life we have here rather than force him to join."

Grey Hoof then nudged Konrad's SVD a bit and smiled at it. Grey Hoof clearly seemed to have a fascination with the human and his thirst for knowledge was obvious, at least to Blood Clop.

"It's an interesting and deadly weapon, wouldn't you agree."

Blood Clop looked at Konrad's SVD and growled at the sight of it. It was the same weapon that he used against so many of his friends and especially his Marefriend, who he one day wanted to marry.

"It's the same one he used to kill Crimson Tail. I'd rather see it torn apart that is if I knew how to do so."

Grey Hoof lowered his ears and frowned at the revelation the weapon was the instrument of Crimson Tail's demise. Sighing before turning back to Blood Clop with sympathetic look on his face, Grey Hoof then said,

"I'm sorry about Crimson Tail, Blood Clop. We all will miss her and I think I speak for everypony that she was meant for you."

A wave of "Eeyups" and "Uh huhs" came from the group of Blood Hooves and Blanks surrounding the human. Blood Clop felt like crying about Crimson Tail right there in front of everypony, but didn't want to appear weak like he had earlier. He was a protector for his friends and a stallion must be strong for his herd of friends.

"_She would want me to be strong, and as such I will do what Grey Hoof says, for the betterment of Sunny Town."_

"Thanks my friends. Well then Grey Hoof, what do want to do with him in the mean time? I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

Grey Hoof looked at Konrad again and Blood Clop wondered what was going through his friend's mind. Even after all these years, Grey Hoof still was a bit mysterious and his way of thinking was something Blood Clop himself never understood. The only thing that really mattered was the fact that he truly had Sunny Town's best interest at heart.

"_If only so many of our friends weren't lost this evening, I would be greeting him with open hooves, especially if Crimson Tail were here to see it. I will miss you my mare."_

After a few more seconds of observing the unconscious human, Grey Hoof turned to Blood Clop and said,

"I want you to remove his weapons and anything else that he might have, no matter how strange or harmless it might be. When you have completed the task, store his weapons with the other one and make sure it is guarded until further notice. Roneo, Starlet! I have a task for you two."

The two Blanks were still in the corner calling each other loves names that they had spent the past hour away from everypony. They hadn't even bothered to eat the cake that Three Leaf had made, and that was something of annoyance considering the work that was put into it. Hearing their names, the two love ponies reluctantly ceased their romantic activity and trotted over to Grey Hoof. Speaking with an uninterested tone, Roneo and Starlet answered,

"Yes Grey Hoof?" said Roneo.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Starlet.

"_Ungrateful love ponies! They should be glad that the human has been caught and they are lucky that they even have each other…I guess it's because they were much younger before they were converted, but still they should recognize when it's time to do something besides call each other love names."_

Grey Hoof pointed to Konrad and said,

"When Blood Clop has removed his personal effects, take him to your house."

"_What?! Why would Grey Hoof order such a thing?!"_

"What?! No way! I don't want that human in my house!"

"Don't you mean our house now?" said Starlet with a wink.

This perked up Roneo as he turned to Starlet and gave her a big smile. Apparently, they were already taking their newly formed relationship to the next level.

"_I hope they know what they're doing. Marriage is a huge commitment…one that I might never get to do. Still, it would be nice to see Grey Hoof perform the ceremony and heh, maybe Konrad could be the best stallion! Ehehe."_

Grey Hoof simply shook his head and gave an annoyed look at Roneo, clearly indicating that his patience was running low. Blood Clop assumed that this was because he had a lot to manage as leader of Sunny Town and that romance was the least of his concerns.

"As I was saying, take Konrad to your house, and lock the door. Before you do so, let's introduce him to Mitta. I'm sure she'll be interested to know that this is the _special somebody_ that Ruby has…if you all know what I mean."

"_Ahh…now it all makes since. I will enjoy hearing Konrad scream for mercy from Ruby's mother as he come to beg us for mercy. This WILL be fun for sure. Suffer Konrad!"_

Everypony started to chuckle and a few hoof stomped in approval too. Having a human face the wrath of an angry mother was going to fun as everypony was aware of how aggressive Mitta had become over the years. Perhaps this would be a good way to convince Mitta to come around. Both Roneo and Starlet gave off their own evil smiles, while Blood Clop took the initiative to strip Konrad of all his weapons and items.

Blood Clop had to use his forelegs to roll Konrad over to get his long weapon which was held on by a green cotton strap. Needless to say, it was a pain in the rump wiggling the damn thing off of him, but with much patience and the help of Roneo, he was able to get it off of him. He cast the vile weapon aside and reminded himself to examine the thing in great detail considering how powerful it was. The next thing to do was get the strange vest off of him and that was much more of a challenge. This task required the help of another pony and Three Leaf was all too eager to help.

She took pleasure in getting the vest off of him and cast it aside before wiping Konrad's vomit aggressively on his face and arms in an effort to insult and clean herself at the same time.

"Here's your disgusting human stuff you…disgusting human you!"

"_I don't blame her but I still can't figure out what is more funny, the fact that he vomited on her or that she lacks the vocabulary to insult others…nah the puke is more hilarious."_

Gladstone on the other hoof was a bit more collected about it and he simply wiped the human's contents off his face using his hoof. He was still clearly angry but the stallion couldn't resist laughing at Three Leaf's anger. Apparently the normally quiet stallion did have a sense of humor after all. As soon as Three Leaf turned back around, he ceased laughing as she gave him a death glare, thus making worry that he had screwed up in front of his mare. The tension quickly melted away as she began laughing and soon the stallion relaxed and joined her too.

Several other Blanks and Blood Hooves joined in their laughter as well, one which Grey hoof himself couldn't resist.

"_Even in a time of darkness, there is always something to laugh about and cherish. Oh Crimson Tail, if only you were here to see this."_

There was something missing that Blood Clop couldn't put his hoof quite on however, and it began to further nag Blood Clop to the point of great annoyance. Suddenly it hit him, he forgot his smaller weapon!

"Check his pockets. He's got a smaller weapon somewhere. It's the one that he used to rip Crimson Tail's hooves off."

Several of the Blood Hooves growled at the mention of the human who was so sadistic in hurting one of their friends like that. Roneo began to look in his right hip pocket while Blood Clop looked in the left one. Roneo was able to find several sticks with shiny pieces in a hollow center while Blood Clop was unable to find the smaller weapon. Determined to find it, he check another pocket on the human's lower left leg that he failed to see earlier in the night. Then again, he was too busy trying to maintain distance avoiding the human's ability to reach out and strike others.

His efforts paid off as he found the small weapon with his hoof and pulled it out immediately. It was the first time he had gotten a close look at the small, but deadly device and strangely found a fascination with it despite what it had done to his friends and his late mare. He still had no clue how it worked and he was extra careful not to point if at any pony. It was very unwieldy for pony for sure as he had trouble keeping it in his hoof for goodness sake! This weapon was truly meant for a human and Konrad was a master of it.

As Blood Clop recognized this fact, a thought popped into his mind concerning the weapon,

"_Humans…so strange and mysterious, but they know what power is…if only I could have recognized that earlier, maybe Crimson Tail and the others might be alive. I seriously wished nothing had happened to them as perhaps Konrad and I might have been good friends…if only he had just accepted our friendship, things might have been better for all of us…damn you Ruby! Damn you for bringing him here! I'll show you great irony as your special somebody blows your head away year after year!"_

"Blood Clop?" asked Grey Hoof, "Are you okay?"

As Blood Clop snapped out of his trance, the stallion gave off and embarrassed look and said,

"Sorry, I was just think about how dangerous this human was and about his weapons. I just don't understand how they could be rude and violent, especially for creating these…death instruments. Despite that, I can't help but find some fascination about him and what he knows."

Grey Hoof gave a light smile and said,

"Now you understand why I wanted him alive Blood Clop. I know it must have been extremely hard for you, but this has to be done this way, so others won't share the same fate."

Blood Clop didn't know what to say other than just simply nod.

"I think that's all of them. Grey Hoof, what do you intend to do with Ruby in the mean time?"

Grey Hoof looked at the direction of Ruby's old home where she was being held by two Blood Hooves. He narrowed his eyes and said,

"I will question her a bit further and return to meet Konrad when he has woken up. Until then, everypony have fun and try some of Three Leaf's punch! She's made a new batch!"

Three Leaf gave a slight pony squeal that sounded incredibly creepy while everypony cheered for the mare that made the wonderful punch…well for them at least.

As Blood Clop and Grey Hoof observed Konrad get dragged away by Roneo and Starlet, every Blood Hoof growled at the human as he was dragged by. A few wanted to clop him on the ground by Grey Hoof stared down everypony that even so much dared to touch him. The human was simply too valuable to be harmed without convincing him to join the herd and if he was like any creature that was cornered, he was most likely put up a huge fight. It was a danger that Blood Clop could see very clearly and he had enough of the human's surprises for the night, with the old ruins being a key example.

"_Enjoy your nap while you can Konrad, for you have a wave of pain coming your way and when that happens you'll beg for my mercy."_

When Konrad was out of sight, along with Starlet and Roneo, the Blood Hoof leader turned to Konrad's items and gathered a few Blood Hooves to take them to Grey Hoof's house where the one with the orange claw was currently residing. It would be a very interesting learning experience getting to examine his strange tools of death.

"_Reaper's Hand…the name definitely suits him…I guess I chose it well."_

Three Leaf, with Gladstone's help, carried the new batch of punch to the party table, where a lot of eager Blood Hooves were just dying to try it out. With a new set of punch, cake, a captured marked one and a captured human under their hoof, the Blanks and Blood Hooves had a great reason to celebrate. When Konrad's weapons were set in Grey Hoof's home, Blood Clop began to make his way over Grey Hoof's home before its owner and his friend spoke out loud.

"Attention Everypony! Due to the wonderful turn of events, the party has just been set in full motion! I want to thank Three Leaf for making this wonderful cake and punch! You did a good job my friend!"

Everypony began to hoof stomp and cheer for the mare that did the Blank equivalent of blushing, which was to have a few spots of blood ooze out of her cheeks.

"And I want to thank Blood Clop for working so hard to catch the human! Without his hard work and understanding of our enemy, soon to be friend, the party could have greatly been ruined, and our life could have been lost! Thank you Blood Clop!"

Blood Clop nodded and stepped forward as everypony hoof stomped the ground. He needed to say something before he could at least relax for a bit.

"Thank you everypony and thank you Grey Hoof, I appreciate it. Before we enjoy the party, I want to make a toast."

Everypony, including Grey Hoof and Blood Clop, took a small cup of punch. Blood Clop looked at the wonderful blood red elixir in his hoof and held it high as far as he could extend it to pony heaven.

"_This is for you Crimson Tail."_

"I want to toast all of the ponies that were lost this night…Blood Shot, Necro Hoof…his family Little Blood and Dark Hoof…and Crimson Tail."

Everypony lowered their heads in sadness, including Grey Hoof, with a few mares in the ground slightly crying blood out of their eyes while their special someponies began to comfort them. The party had taken such as sad tone at the reminder of the price that was paid to keep Sunny town safe from Ruby and her special somebody. Their hatred for her would never cease, and it would seem that their dislike for Konrad would carry on as well.

"_Okay, Blood Clop, finish it off with a happy note."_

"And thanks to them, our party and protection will last…FOREVER!"

Everypony began to hoof stomp with the mares crying at the same time. Roneo began to nuzzle a crying Starlet as Gladstone did the same for Three Leaf. Blood Clop at this moment began to wish that he could do the same with Crimson Tail, but he knew that it was time to move on for the sake of Sunny Town. Plus seeing his enemy suffer was going to sweet revenge. He would personally enjoy using Konrad as tool to hurt Ruby.

And with that note, Blood Clop drank the cup of punch with much enjoyment. There was nothing else that could wrong from this point.

* * *

Grey Hoof, after seeing the party kick off with an emotional start, began to walk towards Ruby's old decrepit home. It was so strange that it had been over one hundred years since this whole thing began, since Ruby almost destroyed the town. And it was here where the gift was born, and where it came rom he had no idea. The voice was intimidating at first but since then it had been nothing but a good conscience, guiding him throughout the years with the best interest of his herd at heart. And the parties were absolutely wonderful year after year with more friends than he could imagine.

"_I really love parties, I really do. All I ever wanted was to have fun with my friends and keep our town happy. I couldn't stand to let the heartache from the past destroy what we had left. She had to go, she had the mark."_

As Ruby's house came into view, he could see two stallion guards outside the door watching for anything. It seemed that they we unaware that the human had been caught, but it Ruby was a clever mare. It would seem that no matter how futile her efforts were, she would always find a way to try and ruin what they had.

"_And now I will show you how wring you are Ruby. If only the mark never happened…perhaps we could have been-"_

"_**Do not fret over the past! You two were never meant to be and she would have ripped your heart out given the chance. She is evil, you are not. Take care of the pestilence that she is." **_Said Grey Hoof's conscience.

"_Yes, you are right as always. I will take care of her, but I think the human will be a better choice to carry that out."_

"_**Do not underestimate the human. They have a tendency to be resilient and rebellious and surprising when you least expect it. They are interesting though."**_

"_I agree, I find his weapon very curious indeed, but how do you know about humans?"_

"_**It does not matter. See to the care of your herd."**_

Returning to matters at hoof, Grey Hoof informed the Stallions that the human had been caught and they smiled with glee. He also informed them that the human called Konrad would soon join the herd and his ways of fighting will help protect Sunny Town. They both hoof stomped in approval before the told them he was going inside to see Ruby. The mention of her name cause them to growl, but they nodded and went back to being the vigilant stallions they were.

As Grey Hoof opened and close the door, he saw a blood hoof mare pointing and laughing at Ruby who was bound up with Three Leaf's spare rope.

"_I swear Three Leaf has a lot of tools. Strange though, I wonder what she planned on using the rope for? She mentioned that she was going to use with Gladstone for something special, but what could that be?"_

Sometime he didn't understand his friend at all, but Grey Hoof cast it aside and slowly walked towards Ruby as the mare kept laughing at her. Ruby's yellow eyes were very intense, glowing an extremely bright yellow equipped with a death glare of her own.

"Hahaha! Your special somepony is a human? Wow, your so dirty you filthy marked one!" said the mare.

Angry at the being made fun of, Ruby responded to the mare with a very nasty response.

"You don't even know what wonderful man he is and you will never know true love you freak. He's going to come here are burn this whole place to the ground. Now I wonder if you're aware of the fact that your stallion friend hasn't come back yet? Ooops! I forgot he blew his head off just before I got dragged here. Now what was his name again? Scalped Mane was it? Oh the irony!"

The mare was in complete shock at the revelation that her own special somepony was gone, and that Ruby had personally been there to witness it. The mare let out a loud screech and began to buck Ruby numerous times in the side and on the head.

"**OOF! AH! AGH!"** shouted Ruby in pain.

"**YOU BITCH! HE KILLED MY SPECIAL SOMEPONY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE! AAIIEEEE!"**

As much as Ruby deserved it, Grey Hoof felt that he needed to stop the fight, for Ruby deserved to face the same fate the hands of the human she liked.

"_Or loved…strange that I feel a bit jealous of it. I mean I USED to like Ruby but after what she did…never again."_

"Stop Blood Screech, Ruby will face her punishment soon enough. I understand that you are upset, but time will heal your wound. Go to the others and ask for their comfort. You need it right now."

The mare called Blood Screech just looked at Grey Hoof an nodded, but not without a few tears of blood coming from her eyes. The sight pained Grey Hoof, but he had a job to do and he need his friend to leave and go to her friends. Blood Screech gave on last screech at Ruby before hitting her once more with her hoof before bolting out of the house crying. Ruby moaned in pain before turning her own death glare towards Grey Hoof. Her contempt for Grey Hoof was very obvious to anypony that could observe her in her bound up state.

"So Grey Hoof, here to get it over with? You know after you "kill" me again, I'm just going to wind back up somewhere in the forest and that I'm going to just come back again before you "sleep"."

Grey Hoof walked even closer to Ruby, hoping to scare the mare with his close presence. It didn't work, and this surprised him for being close to her in her house usually caused her to whimper in fear, especially since this was where she died.

"_She isn't scared. She usually is, I'll be it has something to do with the human. I guess he's given her some confidence, however false it may be."_

"_**Reveal to her that he human has been captured. Then break her resolve by telling her what is in store for the filthy thing that she is."**_

No matter how long the years have been, his conscience never ceased to amaze him with his wonderful ideas. He was finally going to demoralize her and forever break her spirit for the harm that she caused upon his friends. It was sad that the past happened and that his former crush had become a curse, but there was no excuse, not now or ever. She had come back year after year to try and ruin their party, HIS party that he worked so hard to make forever pony. How dare she even think about that!

And the worst part was that several of his friends were killed by the human because of her, but no anymore. He would take pleasure in the irony of taking her special somebody to wipe her out. He could only imagine how his weapons would harm her more than their hooves could do.

"_Yes, this human will do very well."_

Grey Hoof smiled at Ruby as he got closer, and spoke in a calm tone.

"No Ruby, I am not. I'm actually here to just talk to you."

Ruby snorted in anger and spoke,

"No you're not Grey Hoof; I can tell when you're lying. I know what to look for when anypony does."

Grey Hoof's smile quickly faded as Ruby called him out on his lie, something Ruby smirked at. He wouldn't let her remain confident however, as he had a party to attend to and a human to meet. He quickly let his smile back up and said,

"Well, it seems that is just one of the things you know what to look for. Care to tell me what else you know what to look for?"

"GO TO PONY HECK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" shouted Ruby as her eyes glowed very bright yellow.

Grey Hoof was taken aback slightly at her strong defiance. He understood the word bastard but not the word fucking. Did that mean bucking? Then his mind quickly registered the meaning thanks to his conscience telling him. Grey Hoof's eyes glowed a bright but darker shade of red, and his smile quickly morphed into a disgusting scowl. Ruby was still unfazed by his appearance and even smirked further at his anger. Grey Hoof began to lift his hoof up to strike her but stopped.

"_No, the news will be far worse, enough fooling around."_

"Well, I see that this Konrad has taught you some rather…colorful words. He certainly seems to be the special "somebody" that you've always wanted. Now I wonder if he likes parties-"

"Just say what you're going to say Grey Hoof. Konrad will be here any minute."

While annoyed at being interrupted, Grey Hoof simply ignored the comment and continued to speak with a big grin on his zompony form.

"OH! But he IS here Ruby! In fact he actually have him locked away in Roneo's house."

Ruby's eyes widened and a look of fear plastered her face. Her mouth began to make a few whimpering noises as she began to shake with fear. It was the same she had done all those years ago before he killed her.

"_**Excellent, now take advantage and crush her even further."**_

"Y-you…you lie!"

Grey Hoof just chuckled and said,

"No Ruby, I do not. Go ahead…look for whatever it is you look for when a pony is lying."

Ruby looked into his eyes and examined his facial expressions. Even having a different form didn't seem to matter as Ruby always knew what to look for. It was a rather annoying trait that she had and no doubt it had something to do with the curse she almost brought upon the town. All of sudden Ruby went back to her previous expression of fear, but this time it was magnified threefold. She began to cry hard and shake violently. This pleased Grey Hoof immensely.

"NO...NO NO NO! KONRAD! HELP ME! AAAAHHHHH!"

"It is no use Ruby, as you should have learned long ago that your attempts to ruin this town's happiness will inevitably fail. My party will not be ruined. A shame that our friendship had to end as it did long ago…we could have been something more."

As Grey Hoof finished his sentence, he lifted his left hoof against Ruby's back and began to move his way towards her flank. Ruby flinched and recoiled as if it were acid causing Grey Hoof to back off. Ruby then unleashed a flurry of insults at Grey Hoof.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH GREY HOOF!"

"Well, you may hate me but I did what I had to, and you should just have accepted that. But because of your constant interference and the loss of life that was caused by your "special somebody" I will have Konrad as part of our town. And by the end of this night, he will finish you off with his weapons instead of Blood clop and I. And what a sight it will be, having a human as one of us. And he will hate you…FOREVER!"

"NOOO! Don't hurt him! AAAGGGH!" screamed Ruby as tears began to pour constantly

"You should have thought about that before you asked him to harm us. And if you don't mind, I have to attend my party, chat with the human. Now I wonder what your mother will think of him. She's certainly gained quite the temper over the years, and no doubt she will be interested to hear all about how he met you. Now I wonder if she will kill him before Blood Clop doe…my bet's on Blood Clop, but hey, you know your mother right?" said Grey Hoof with a smug tone.

"KONRAD! GIVE HIM BACK! PLEASE LET HIM GO! I PROMISE NEVER TO COME BACK!" cried a desperate Ruby.

"I shall ponder this…well, I've pondered and my answer is no. I will enjoy watching you suffer. I hope you will enjoy the finale later on, it's going to make the party finish on a wonderful note."

And just like that Grey Hoof casually trotted out of the house closing the door behind him. A loud, but muffled scream with inaudible words were heard on the other side. The two stallions guarding the door laughed at the sound of Ruby crying her heart out. Grey Hoof himself out a chuckle of his own before heading back towards the town's center. He had some punch and cake to indulge in, as well as talk with the human. This was certainly going to be the best party ever.

* * *

The sound of Ruby's screaming from the house could still be heard as Grey Hoof walked away. It got quieter and quieter until he could hear her screaming no more. If he or anypony for that matter had opened the door, they would have heard he scream at the top of her lungs,

"**PLEASE FORGIVE ME KONRAD! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU KONRAD! I LOVE YOU! HELP ME SOMEPONY! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" **

This continued for a very long time before Ruby curled up into a ball whimpering and soaking the floor wet of her tears. The only thing that she could think of at the moment was Konrad's safety, and the touch of his fingers stroking through her mane when they first met each other. As she began to calm down, she couldn't but help get the feeling that she needed to sleep. It was strange because as a ghost she never slept.

"_What is going on with me?! Konrad is still out there with them, and I'm feeling sleepy?"_

And then the dream she had earlier popped into her mind when she closed her eyes, as if it was sign. She could imagine seeing her wonderful human daughter in her simple Equestrian dress that was fit for a young girl. She seemed so innocent and sweet, with a caring smile that reminded her of her mother and herself long ago. Her mane certainly was the same orange highlighted color as her own with her father's eyes. She was definitely their daughter.

Then the image of her pony son, younger but more adventurous then her daughter. Ruby smiled as she saw that he definitely took more after his father's side as far as personality went. His grey coat was the same her and her own mother's. His eye color was the same as Ruby. The one thing he had in physical similarities was his short man that Konrad seemed to have. And the fact that his short, highlighted mane was the same shade of blue Konrad's eyes were was an obvious sign to Ruby that he was his son.

They were just Konrad's children or Ruby's children, they were their children. And Ruby imagined a slightly older, more mature Konrad. And the only other thing Ruby could think of was how lucky she was to have them.

"_They're mine, all mine. One happy family, just what I've always wanted. Katja, Blau Streifen and Konrad."_

As Ruby smiled at the happy thoughts pouring in her head, a nagging worry popped into her mind. It was her mother, and she was not happy at Konrad. She imagined her mother a bit older and in the form that she once had long ago. She was giving Konrad a stern glare, a clear sign that she didn't like him. Her eyes began to glow red and Konrad began to sweat as he noticed Mitta giving him a death glare. Ruby imagined saying "MOM!" before her mother ceased glowing her eyes and returning a loving smile of her own.

"_I really wish that this was all real, I would be happy forever if my dream were to come true. I hope my mom isn't doing anything to scare Konrad…what am I thinking?! He can take care of himself and I know he is brave and strong. Surely, he can handle talking to my mom."_

And Ruby's new dream kicked off with more happy thoughts which consisted of the playing in the yard, talking about tomorrow's work and when Konrad was going into Ponyville with Ruby while Mitta looked after the kids. As Ruby continued to dream, the tears that were flowing from her eyes earlier were not of sadness and despair but of happiness and joy. Ruby knew that Konrad had chosen her for sure, and from that point on, she knew she had found a real treasure.

Konrad was something that she would never let go of, and Ruby was determined to keep him somehow. With that in mind, Ruby opened her eyes and began to look around the inside of her former home. She had to find something to get out of the rope, and she had to help Konrad.

"_I have to be with him, I have to!"_

Looking at the fireplace, she winced at the sight of her burnt bones. Even after all this time, they were still there, and the horrible memories began to flow from her mind, causing her to shake. Then the strangest thing happened…she heard a voice!

"_All will be fine. Stay strong and you will prevail. He needs you just as you need him. Observe, focus and act when you are ready."_

Ruby began to franticly look around in the room for the source of the voice, but was unable to find anything. This confused the ghost mare and she spoke out loud to herself,

"What?! Where did that come from?! Am I losing my mind? Maybe that has already happened…doesn't matter I'm coming Konrad!"

As soon as Ruby found a solution, she began to bounce and roll her way over to the fire place. It took a lot of her will power to prevent the fire place from scaring her coat off, but she braved it anyway. After finding a sharp point in the fire place log holder, she began to work he way out of the rope, steadily decreasing the rope's integrity.

"I wonder how Konrad is…I hope he's okay."

And with that last note, she began to increase her speed and determination, desperate to see her special somebody, chucking softly at the thought of a rejected Princess Luna.

"_I'm going to feel bad for Luna when she hears the news, but I deserve him more."_

* * *

Princess Luna was still in the dream truck that Apple Bloom had dreamed up and was still hugging the pseudo Konrad. It was truly sight the Princess Luna could not get tired off, and a reminder of why Konrad was worth pursuing. Most of what Luna had done was simply stand by and watch wondering if she would at least get the attention of the pseudo but realistic looking Konrad.

"_I wish I could wrap my wings around him and hold him…"_

"_I told you would like him."_

"_Yes…you were right. You were right all night about everything. I still wonder if he wants me though. I was not expecting to have competition at all. I thought my looks alone would win him over."_

"_There's always more than looks Luna. Personality means a whole lot to him, and just because you're an attractive Alicorn doesn't mean an Earth Pony can't compete with you."_

"_I guess you're right…but I still hope he chose me."_

"_You'll see soon enough, and he might be closer than you think."_

"_Closer than I think…yes, he must be having a dream! That is what you mean right?"_

"_Well…yes technically but-"_

"_Be quiet my voice! I must find him…I have to find him!"_

Princess Luna softly spoke to Apple Bloom and said,

"Young Apple Bloom, I'm going to step outside for just a moment. Will you be fine for the time being?"

Apple Bloom perked her head up away from the pseudo Konrad, who was surprised for a moment before turning his towards Luna, giving her a very unique smile that only belong to him. Apple Bloom immediately gave Princess Luna a pleading look, and said,

"What?! Where ya going? Stay with us! Please!"

"It's okay Apple Bloom, Princess Luna probably has some "business" to take care of. She will be fine and she won't be far away. Am I right?"

The false Konrad gave her a grin that could rival Discord's own before Luna gave him a not amused look. It was clear that he was insinuating that she had to relieve herself. Had this been the real Konrad, she would have involuntarily blushed before giving him the same angry glare that she had him earlier when Ruby was nuzzling his neck.

"_It seems she even got his personality down to the right. I can take solace in the fact that this isn't the real Konrad."_

Doing her best to not be embarrassed at Konrad's suggested excuse for her soon to be absence, Princess Luna gave Apple Bloom her best look of assurance. Unfortunately, it came off as a bit creepy just as she had done during her first visit in Ponyville's Nightmare Night Celebration when the citizens became afraid of her.

"Yes young Apple Bloom. I will be back in just a few minutes. Konrad should be able to keep you company until I return."

"_If you were real right now Konrad, I would severely admonish you."_

"_Before you profess your love right?"_

"_Yes, I…be quiet my conscience."_

"Alright, but please come back soon Princess Luna." said Apple Bloom.

"Please young Apple Bloom, call me Luna." smiled Princess Luna.

Apple Bloom smiled before turning back to Konrad. Konrad was still looking at Princess Luna and gave her a wink, causing the Alicorn Mare to blush. Princess Luna used her magic to open the door and jumped out while using her magic again to close the door. After taking a few minutes to recover from the awkward but cute moment, Princess Luna focused her magic preparing to search for Konrad's dreams or really anything that she could find.

"_I don't understand how he seemed so real…in either case I will find him before he wakes…"_

Before she could jump to a dream, a scream was heard coming from the truck. Princess Luna immediately went into alert mode and opened the door to find Apple Bloom crying and that Konrad had completely disappeared.

"NO! Puhleease come back Konrad, Puhleease!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Pray tell Apple Bloom! What happened during my absence?!"

Apple Bloom's face was buried in her hooves as she cried with a good amount of tears pouring down her face. Princess Luna knew she had to do something to calm Apple Bloom down, she had to stay and comfort her especially what they went through. Princess Luna jumped back into the truck and closed the passenger door using her magic. Princess Luna then moved her right hoof to pull Apple Bloom's head out of her hooves and made eye contact with the filly.

"Please tell us…me, what happened."

Apple Bloom sniffed a little bit and wiped her tears from her eyes and said in a sad tone,

"When ya left a few minutes ago, Konrad said that his time was up and that Ruby needed him."

None of this made any sense to Princess Luna for a filly like Apple Bloom wouldn't have dreamed Konrad away like that. No, this pseudo Konrad would have stayed with her and he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Ruby needing him. Apple Bloom couldn't have dreamed up Konrad to be so independent and sentient like Konrad. Princess Luna then asked Apple Bloom,

"Did he say anything else Apple Bloom?"

"Well…he did say something about he made a choice and that if he knew he was running out of time, he would have told you right then and there. He also said that he was sorry for having to leave me and that he didn't get to say good bye to you…and…"

Apple Bloom began to cry even harder as tears began to pour and the filly curled up into a ball, shaking on the truck seat. Princess Luna's pupils shrunk in size at the filly's emotional statement. This Konrad that she had dreamed up was beginning to sound more and more like…

"_NO! It…it couldn't have been…"_

"_Ask her some more Luna and comfort her while you can. You both will need it."_

It was a painful sight to see but Princess Luna had to have answers. She had to know what Konrad had said, and she had to comfort Apple Bloom. Extending her wings around Apple Bloom, the filly ceased shaking and looked up to Princess Luna. The sad expression on her face was enough to cause even the most hardened and disciplined Guard to break his bearing and cry too.

"Apple Bloom…please tell me what else he said."

Apple Bloom sniffed one more time before saying,

"He said that he didn't know if…if…that he'd be able to come back. And that he'd miss you and Ah a lot. He also said that both of us are home and that we shouldn't be sad. He then hugged me before he disappeared!"

Apple Bloom's spirit was broken and the poor filly began to cry even harder. Princess Luna was shocked at the last words that Apple Bloom spoke.

"_Remember when I said he was closer than you think? Well…I meant literally Luna."_

"_WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME INSTEAD OF BEING CRYPTIC!?"_

"_You told me to be quiet remember?"_

"_HOW DARE YOU! I WANTED TO SPEAK TO HIM! I WANTED TO HOLD HIM! I WANTED HIM! NOW I MIGHT NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! I…I…JUST WANT HIM BACK!"_

"_And you may very well see him again Luna, but in the meantime, you will need to watch over your subjects, including this one."_

"_Her name is Apple Bloom, and she is more than a subject…she is my friend and I shall watch over her. From now on you shall do what I say."_

"_Unfortunately Luna, my time is up for you. I'm glad that you've taken my advice to heart and that you've reflected on your mistakes and taken the action to correct them. You will do fine from now on, and remember, you are not alone. Good bye Luna."_

"_WAIT! COME BACK! I NEED YOUR ADVICE STILL!"_

But there was nothing, no more voice, and no more presence that she could feel. She only could feel the presence of Apple loom crying within her wings reach, and the sadness that she carried. Princess Luna was sad that Konrad wasn't here and that both of them were not awake to around their family and friends.

"_There is only one thing I can do until both of us wake up."_

"All shall be fine young Apple Bloom. We will weather this nightmare together and we will see Konrad again."

"We…we will?" asked Apple Bloom.

A tear fell down to her muzzle and dangled there. Princess Luna used the tip of her right wing to wipe it away and gave Apple Bloom a smile.

"Yes we will Apple Bloom and he will be a quest of honor at the Celebration. You do remember the plan I came up with right?"

Apple Bloom giggled a little bit before turning back to her sad expression.

"B-but…Ah want him NOOOOWW!"

"I know Apple Bloom…I do too."

Apple Bloom then hugged Princess Luna who returned the hug with her wings. They would stay together until they would wake up, desperate to be with their loved ones and with Konrad.

* * *

Konrad thought that he was completely dead when he saw Blood Clop buck him. The pain was brief but it hurt like hell to him. Everything was black around him and he wondered if this was death.

"_NO! This is Bullshit! Death can't be just a freaking black void! Maybe that was all just a dream; maybe I fell asleep or something. I guess I need to lay off of the my little Pony cartoons."_

"_No Konrad, it wasn't a dream…this is a dream, and the one having it needs you right now."_

"_WHAT?! Not you again! Seriously, this HAS to be a dream! It's just too damn weird. I couldn't have been in Equestria and especially the Story of the Blanks version."_

"_No Konrad it was real and you are still in Equestria but right now you are dreaming and she needs you. I guess you can say is…wake up."_

Before Konrad could say anything, the black void was no more and he found himself standing outside his truck, which was still in the water.

"Goddamit! My truck is still here?! At least Twilight Sparkle isn't messing with it."

Remembering that the mane six, along with Princess Celestia and the guards, were around his truck earlier, Konrad began to scan around hoping not to be turned into stone. He couldn't find anypony, not even the bodies of the blanks that he killed earlier were nearby. It was just him and his truck in Everfree Forest, with Apple Bloom inside the back seat.

"_Apple Bloom is here! Oh man! I thought I got her out of the forest with Princess Luna! Shit! Are the Blood Hooves nearby?!"_

"_No Konrad, this is Apple Bloom's dream and it's a Nightmare for her. Got to her and comfort her."_

"_Well…I guess that's good but still it's not good because she's sad and…ah hell I'm coming Apple Bloom!"_

Konrad walked over to the door and knocked on it, eager to see his one of his favorite MLP characters. Apple Bloom on the other side of the door shouted with a muffled sound,

"KONRAD!"

"_No, she isn't a character. She is real and she's my friend and I'll treat her as such. Also can't act like a dork when I see her."_

As the door opened he saw a surprised but very excited Apple Bloom and behind her was none other than…

"_Princess Luna?! Wow…she looks beautiful…and why is she smiling like that?"_

"_Oh you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm a brony blah blah…but still why is Luna here?"_

"_Does it matter Konrad? You're here with both of them."_

"_Well, since this is Apple Bloom's dream, I guess it makes since she would dream about her since she was with both of us. That would be weird if Luna could into somepony's dream…speaking of which, how am I doing this?"_

"_Shouldn't you be comforting Apple Bloom?"_

"_Oh right."_

Konrad then held his arms wide open, hoping that Apple Bloom would want to hug him again. The little filly was more than happy to as she jumped in his arms and hugged him very hard. The sensation of Apple Bloom hugging him was just like before, warm and cozy.

"_Dream or not, this is really nice. I can't believe I got to meet Apple Bloom, and become like…well a big brother to her. She reminds me of my own sister in some ways."_

"Hey Apple Bloom! You didn't think I'd leave you behind would you?"

"Nope! No siree that's for sure!"

"You're a good filly you know that?"

"And you're a good human! Stay that way!"

Konrad couldn't but help chuckle on the inside as Apple Bloom told him the same thing as he had done to her earlier at the ruins. He was so glad to make her happy as she nuzzled him on his neck. At first it kinda tickled him, but that was easily over come as her pony muzzle buried itself even deeper and he began to softly rub her red mane. It too was just as soft as her coat, and he wished that he didn't have to stop.

"I don't plan on changing Apple Bloom."

If there was ever a true moment of "DAWWW!" it was now and Konrad's brain was overloading with it. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Princess Luna was smiling, and essentially approving of what she saw. Konrad felt like talking to Luna and telling her of his decision, but Ruby wasn't here and not to mention that he wasn't comfortable of talking about Romance in front of Apple Bloom. His decision would have resulted in the possible heartbreak of one mare, and that was something he wasn't quite prepared for.

As soon as he continued to hug Apple Bloom, Princess Luna spoke up and said,

"Young Apple Bloom, I'm going to step outside for just a moment. Will you be fine for the time being?"

Apple Bloom turned her head away from Konrad and looked at Princess Luna with her ears all perked up. Konrad thought it was pretty interesting how their ears could move depending on their feelings. Konrad actually had no idea why the imaginary Princess Luna wanted to leave, and he could only guess why.

"_Maybe it's because she isn't need since I'm here now. I guess Apple Bloom really cares for me…DAWWW! But still, where's the love for Luna?"_

"_I'm pretty sure your more than willing to show her."_

"_Ian…shut up."_

"_Okay, but I have to tell you…"_

"_IAN! SHUT THE HELL UP! You're killing the DAWWW!"_

"_So overused that word is…fine."_

"What?! Where ya going? Stay with us! Please!" pleaded Apple Bloom.

"It's okay Apple Bloom, Princess Luna probably has some "business" to take care of. She will be fine and she won't be far away. Am I right?"

Konrad couldn't but tease the image of Princess Luna, as he was in a good mood and hell, it wasn't the real Princess Luna so it didn't matter. Her reaction was pretty funny as Apple Bloom looked at the Alicorn Princess for an answer. Princess Luna wasn't at all pleased at the excuse Konrad had given on behalf of the night Princess. Her eyes looked directly at him as if to say, "that's not funny and you know it."

"_Too bad it is! Hehehe"_

"_You know Konrad…"_

"_What did I tell you earlier?!"_

"_Okay…but don't say I-"_

"_Didn't warn you, consequences, blah blah blah."_

"_*sigh*"_

"Yes young Apple Bloom. I will be back in just a few minutes. Konrad should be able to keep you company until I return."

The look Luna had on her face was really funny, as it seemed that she was coming off a bit creepy in his mind. It seemed almost similar to when she came to Ponyville during the Nightmare Night Celebration when everypony began to freak out at her poor attempt to calm everypony down. Thankfully Apple Bloom was a bit stronger than that, and Konrad could only smiled wide at the reaction that Princess Luna presented.

Konrad certainly knew how to push buttons whenever he found them, and Princess Luna was apparently no exception. In fact nobody, or anypony that matter was truly immune to the occasional trolling, but Konrad never meant it seriously especially to his favorite characters.

"_No not characters…friends."_

"Alright, but please come back soon Princess Luna." said Apple Bloom.

"Please young Apple Bloom, call me Luna." smiled Princess Luna.

Konrad couldn't but help smile at Luna's proper use of words as she called Apple Bloom young before speaking her name. She was truly a proper Princess to the heart, a quality to Konrad that found attractive. This caused Konrad to wink at the attractive Blue Alicorn mare in front of him, who in return blushed as she had done earlier in the night.

"_So she likes that…nice."_

Princess Luna then used her magic to open the door which produced a blue haze and magic hum. It sounded just like it had in the show, and that made Konrad say to himself,

"Cool."

The door closed and Konrad found himself staring at a happy Apple Bloom, who was sporting a smile that only a pony could.

"What's so cool Konrad?"

Konrad smiled at the filly in his arms and tried to come up with a good explanation to her question.

"Oh well…you see Apple Bloom, humans can't do magic, and we know it exists but…we've…I have never seen it. So to see Princess Luna use magic is cool in my mind because it's not the norm."

Apple Bloom gave off a confused look and asked Konrad,

"But if you know it exists, how can you not have seen it? Ah don't understand."

"Well…it's complicated Apple Bloom. Humans might not have been able to perform magic but there were things that defied reality and whenever that happened, we simply called it magic. Sometimes we go on faith that things exist and when we see it happen before our eyes, it's kinda…well cool is all I can say. Do you understand?"

"You mean like about humans being a myth?"

That personally stuck Konrad the wrong way and it was a reminder that he was uniquely along in this world, that is if it really was his world. To see fictional characters to as if they were real and be told that he was a myth when in his time they were referred to as a myth was odd and scary at the same time. Not to mention it made him feel that he was the myth and not them, something that was jarring to say the least.

"I, uh…yeah…we'll go with that."

"Do you miss being home?" asked Apple Bloom.

And that made his experience in Equestria not only more awkward, but painful. He was away from home, away from his own kind, and away from his family.

"_Almost like Apple Bloom…I can't believe I'm saying this…but I want to go home too."_

"Yes Apple Bloom…I do…but I'm here and there's nothing I can do about it but be your friend and take care of you. I'd miss you if I had to leave you know that right?"

Apple Bloom gave him a big hug and said,

"Ah'd miss you too Konrad! Ah can't believe Ah met a human and got to have you as a friend!"

Konrad returned the hug and said,

"I can't believe I got to be your friend too Apple Bloom. I'm really happy that I met you."

Neither of them said anything as they hugged each other, enjoying the wonderful hug they shared with each other. Konrad knew it wouldn't last forever, but at least he got to hug the real Apple Bloom. He knew she was cute ever since he saw her in the first episode and he had always wished that he would get to meet her later on when he saw the show. Laws of reality aside, this was the best night ever! Aside from Apple Bloom, Princess Luna, Ruby and him dying of course.

"And I can't believe that Princess Luna was able to come into mah dream and help me find you!"

That instantly got Konrad's attention as he thought to himself,

"_Whoa! Wait a minute…did she say Princess Luna came INTO her dreams?"_

"Uhhh…could you repeat that again Apple Bloom?"

"Princess Luna came into mah dream and said that Ah can find you if Ah tried hard enough. She can go into another ponies dreams! Ah never knew she could do that!"

"_And neither did I…damn it! Was this something in season 3?! If that wasn't a fake Princess Luna, then that must have been…oh shit…"_

Konrad's eyes widened at the now apparent fact that the Luna he teased was not a figment of Apple Bloom's imagination but actually the real Princess Luna herself! His own face paled white as it had did when face with the possibility of being lassoed by Apple Jack herself, being hit by Blood Clop and the apparent fact that he insulted Princess who not only could raise the moon, but enter dreams as well.

"_OH FUCK! WHAT DID I DO!?"  
_

"Konrad? Are you okay?"

Konrad was in fact not okay, as telling Apple Bloom that Princess Luna had to pee in front of her bad enough, but telling her and Ruby of decision was going to be even more awkward.

"_I really need to lay off the trolling."_

"I uh…yeah, I'm fine Apple Bloom. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh like what?"

"_Konrad, it's time for you to wake up. Ruby really needs you and you have to fulfill your promises that you have sworn."_

"_But what about Apple Bloom and Princess Luna!?"_

"_You got them home remember? They will be fine and you've got to see more than any brony could imagine, but the real trial is still ahead and you need to prepare yourself for the biggest fight of your life. I will no longer be with you when you wake up and whatever happens know that we will watch over you. Should you perish doing the right thing, know that Apple Bloom will always remember you and so will Princess Luna. You are a good person indeed."_

"_WHAT?! I don't understand! No I want to stay with Apple Bloom! I have to tell Princess Luna! I have a lot to tell all of them including Ruby! I didn't even get to go to Sugarcube Corner!"_

"_I'm sorry Konrad. You've only got a few seconds before you wake up, so tell Apple Bloom what you want to say."_

Konrad hated this final hour crap, but he couldn't help shake the feeling that this might be his very own final hour. He didn't even get to go to his favorite restaurant in Raccoon City before he left, he didn't get to meet the S.T.A.R.S. members before he left, and he didn't even get to say goodbye to his own family. At least he had Apple Bloom, his true friend and honorary little sister, whom he would swear to guard like a Big Daddy, to say good bye to and tell his potentially last words too.

"Apple Bloom, I want you to listen very carefully…I'm about to leave and there's nothing I can do about it and neither can you."

Apple Bloom recoiled in fear and said,

"WHAT?!"

Her expression was very confused and in extreme disbelief at his statement. It pained Konrad for what he was about to say.

"I'm going to wake up Apple Bloom and I might not see you again. I don't want to leave you but I have too…you see Ruby needs my help and I promised to help her. I can't leave her behind, and she needs me. I am very happy to have met you Apple Bloom, you really are a good girl and I never want to see you unhappy ever again. I can tell you right now that you are already home, and that although you might be dreaming, you are surrounded by those that care about you. Your brother and sister, who I have no doubt, love you very much will be with and will always, be with you... When you awake, whether you see me again or not, be with your family, love them, and have fun with your friends. You only got one life, so make it a good one. And be a good friend to Princess Luna, she needs one. Do you understand?"

Apple Bloom went into her sad bloom face and started to sniff with her eyes tearing up. It pained Konrad to see Apple Bloom in sad state, but he had to say everything he wanted to before we left and potentially for good.

"B-b-but…why do you have to go?!" asked Apple Bloom/

"_Oh god…no sad Bloom face please!"_

"I already told you Apple Bloom. I have to go. Please tell Princess Luna that I had made my decision and that if I knew I was running out of time, I would have told her right then and there. If I don't see you or her again, I will miss both of you. Take care Apple Bloom and stay a good filly."

"_It's time Konrad. You need to wake up now. Ruby needs you."_

Konrad looked into her eyes hugged her as firmly and gently as he could. In an instant, everything became black as he had seen it before. There was no more Apple Bloom, his truck or Princess Luna. There was only nothing but the sound of Apple Bloom screaming his name as it echoed.

"K-K-KONRAD!"

"_Bye Apple Bloom…I will miss you."_

"_Sorry about that Konrad, but it's time for you to fulfill your part and keep your promise. I won't be able to stay with you anymore. I hope you'll do everything you can to be a better person and remember the lessons the show thought you…friendship really is magic."_

"_OH NO YOU DON'T ASSHOLE! I'M TIRED OF YOUR CRYPTIC SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY! WHY AM I IN A CARTOON!?"  
_

"_Oh my little brony…all I can say is…kick some plot!"_

And Konrad could no longer hear the voice that was known as Ian, but rather fell the sensation of leaning against a wall…a wooden wall to be exact. Everything was black still, and whether that was because he was still asleep or because it was just plain dark, he didn't know.

"_No…my eyes are open…it's just plain dark in here and where the fuck am I?"_

Konrad did his best to remember what had happened before he saw Princess Luna and Apple Bloom in the little filly's dream. He remembered seeing Blood Clop smile before bucking him in the forehead. Konrad instantly felt the pain become more pronounced as he became more aware of his surroundings. It was dark, very dark, and he couldn't even see his hand in front of him. He place his fingers on his forehead to try and ease the pain, but unfortunately it did nothing.

"_Damn…a pony's bucking still hurts like a horses…could have been worse though, it could have been a full size horse…what is that damn smell? And my head!"_

"Shit! My goddamn head hurts like hell!"

"You swear like a dirty vagabond…I do not approve of this." Said a voice that was extremely creepy.

Konrad went into alert mode and instantly fumbled in the dark for his SVD, or Makarov, or really anything for that matter. The pitter patter of his fingers touching his body was loud and it gave away for all of Equestria to hear how desperate he was. Unfortunately he didn't find anything to defend himself with.

"Uh…shit."

"You swear again…I cannot see what Ruby likes about you."

"_Ruby?! Who the fuck could this be?"_

Konrad's eyes became more focused as he had learned to do in survival training. He could see a few boxes around him and the wooden floor board underneath him. There was a few traces of blood smeared around as if a blank or Blood Hoof had been here. It was strange really, as most of the Blanks and Blood Hooves that he had seen all night didn't really bleed a whole lot when they walked. One thing was for sure, there was somepony in the room with him, amongst all the boxes and stale…no rotting air that he was breathing.

"_Think, Konrad, think! Where the fuck could I be?! If I'm not dead, but still in Sunny Town, where would they hold me prisoner? Could be Roneo's house like they held…no…OH FUCK NO!"_

"Do you have no tongue to speak?! Answer me human boy!"

"Hey! I'm 24 years old! I'm not a damn boy!"

The room was silent for few seconds and Konrad regretted swearing to the voice in question. He wasn't quite sure who it could be, as all of the Blanks and Blood Hooves knew who he was already, but why would they just not kill him when Blood Clop knocked him out? And more importantly, who would they put him in the room with? Konrad got his answer alright, in the form of a pair of glowing red eyes coming into view with a strange squishy noise plopping on the ground. It almost sounded like a noise would hear in a scary movie only, except he was IN the scary movie itself, or rather a game.

Konrad's eyes widened at the noise and the sight of the glowing red eyes coming closer and closer, until it was just a few feet in front of him, staring, no glaring at him with scrutiny and anger. It wasn't a Blood Hoof, but a blank, one of the original characters in the Story of the Blank game. This one was very unique as she looked like she had on Deviant Art and other google images, all of which were creepy beyond belief.

And yet, none of them did any justice to the real portrayal of this Blank. She was none other than Ruby's mother herself, she was…

"Mitta…oh…shit!"

The pair of eyes glowed bright but with just a darker form of red. The Blank known as Mitta got even closer with a disgusting squishy noise being made and trail of blood streaking behind her. The sight of her was absolutely horrible as she had only one hoof on her back leg. The rest appeared to have been ripped or eaten off and why that was Konrad had no clue but it was scary as hell, and it would likely scare him for life.

"So you know my name and have the gall to not properly introduce yourself?! I do not like this at all you insolent human! Tell me, how do you know my daughter and how did she find you!? You will answer me…NOW!"

"_SSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!"_

And that was all Konrad could think of as he was staring Ruby's mother right in the face, with her rotten coat, bloody hoofless legs, and glare that could probably make a full grown man cry. He was now face to face with his potential mother in law, or monster in law, and he was doing his best to not piss himself.

* * *

Finally I got it done! sorry for the wait folks, but real life sucks. So Konrad got see Apple Bloom and Luna one last time. Poor Ruby, she deserves better doesn't she? And now Konrad has finally met Mitta...it's time to meet the parents! Or parent, or...blank...whatever. Who do you think Konrad is going to chose? Who are the voices known as Konrad's and Luna's conscience? And how will Konrad kick the crap out of the blanks with out his guns? Find out on the next update! Also, tell what you guys think. Next chapter will have the mane 6, Celestia, and Sweetie Belle and Spike! YEA! Been awhile since we last heard what they were doing, so stay tuned!


	27. FRONT PLOT!

Twilight Sparkle was standing on the other side of the river with her friends, along with her mentor Princess Celestia. After Vigilant Sight returned giving the all clear, they continued out onto the opening where the river resided. While Apple Jack had stood beside Princess Celestia for most of the night, Twilight's natural eagerness to explore the unknown had taken Apple Jack's spot beside her mentor. Even though her friend and her mentor's sisters had almost been lost, as well as her own life, Twilight just couldn't keep her scientific curiosity from getting the better of her.

"_We're almost there! I can't wait to see and study what that creature's carriage is like! It almost reminds me of Flim and Flam's Apple Cider machine, minus the cider making capability. I wonder what's inside it and where…"_

Twilight Sparkle snapped out of her thoughts as they came completely out of the thick foliage and the sight of the ponyless carriage stood before them, as if it had been there forever. The front end was still submerged in the water and Twilight Sparkle could only wonder what had caused it to plunge in the rover. Could it have been because the owner deliberately meant to do so? Or was it related to the Bloody Hooves? Twilight could only ponder until more evidence presented itself. She raised her right hoof and pointed at the mechanical wonder,

"There it is Princess Celestia! I came across it while I was running away from those…things." Said Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Celestia didn't respond or look at her. Instead, her focus was entirely on the carriage before them, eyeing it with both curiosity and scrutiny. Twilight Sparkle, as well as her friends, didn't know what to say or do at the moment as their immortal ruler studied the machine from far way. That is until she spoke up and said,

"Come my little ponies, we shall investigate this carriage. When that is done we shall continue our search for this "Konrad"."

Princess Celestia's tone gave away that her displeasure towards this Konrad had not changed at all. This did not go unnoticed by anypony, especially Twilight Sparkle, but neither she nor everypony else said anything about it. Instead, an eager country mare spoke up,

"Ah'm right behind you Princess!" exclaimed Apple Jack.

Before anypony else could say anything, Pinkie Pie began to go into a sputter of various twitches and several backflips, causing Twilight to duck on the ground again. Princess Celestia gave off a small smile before turning her attention to Pinkie Pie. The pink mare ceased her strange involuntary movements known as "Combos" before giving off a frown.

"Aw...he doesn't want to come meet us! I thought he'd would want to have a party with me!"

"Pinkie? What the hay are you talking about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's that greenie guy! He's near us but he doesn't want to come out and say hi! Does that mean he doesn't want to be my friend?" replied Pinkie Pie with sad face.

Pinkie Pie's Pinkie sense was something that Twilight could never truly understand. What she also couldn't understand was why Pinkie Pie wanted to meet this Konrad and be his friend so much after what he did to her brother. Granted Twilight thought the whole fight was a misunderstanding due to the evidence of Konrad helping Princess Luna and Apple Bloom, but why Pinkie Pie wanted to be his friend, she didn't know.

"_Of course I know why, she's Pinkie Pie. She's one of the friendliest ponies around…Wait a minute!"_

"Pinkie Pie, did you say he is NEAR us?!" asked Twilight Sparkle in a nervous tone.

"Yes, my Pinkie Sense was giving off combos that I've had before, but this time instead of my tail swishing, I was doing backflips! That's never happened before." Said Pinkie Pie, who was still disappointed that Konrad refused to show himself.

Then everypony went into alert mode as Princess Celestia commanded to her Guards,

"Search the area immediately! That Konrad is nearby and I don't want him to escape! Be cautious and watch out for the Blood Hooves as well! Stay close my little ponies, we will cross the river now."

As several of the Spartrota Guards broke off to begin their search for Konrad, along with Vigilant Sight, Princess Celestia used her magic to part the river. As a path was now clear, the mane six, along with several Guards, crossed the river. Rainbow Dash was content to fly across, while Fluttershy didn't mind the soft muddy bottom of the river. Rarity on the other hoof was having a difficult time trying to not complain about the river's muddy floor, but nonetheless withheld her comments. Princess Celestia didn't seem to mind getting her hooves dirty, which was change for everypony.

Normally the Princess was immaculate in her appearance but it would appear that this would not be the case when it came to finding Konrad. The ponies had finally made it across the river and had finally reached the ponyless carriage. Twilight Sparkle was so eager to learn about this new technological wonder, and couldn't her enthusiasm hold it in any longer.

"Oh this is so wonderful! I can't wait to get inside and-"

"EEEEEKKKKK!" screamed Fluttershy.

"-What!? Is he here? Are the Blood…Hooves…" replied Twilight Sparkle.

She had no clue why Fluttershy was screaming until she turned her attention to her friend. The shy Pegasus was the first to spot the horrible sight behind the truck, was shaking while having a slight green tint to her face. And the lavender Unicorn had finally understood why, for the sight behind the truck was truly disgusting and disturbing. On the ground were 5 bodies of dead Blood Hooves and several of them were missing heads. Not only that, but their bodies were misshapen and twisted with several of their legs bent in unnatural directions.

Everypony, including the Guards and Princess Celestia, was shocked at the sight. It was one thing to hear about it but another to see it with their own eyes. As they all took in the gruesome sight, a great silence reign over all of them. Rarity began to faint only to be caught by Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie's attitude took a complete 180 and the smile on her face earlier was replaced with a great frown. Her mane came undone as it usually did when her happiness evaporated. Apple Jack took off her hat and held it with her left foreleg while looking at the ground.

Fluttershy was on the verge crying at the horrible sight but somehow managed not to. Rainbow Dash, after letting Rarity regain her composure, dropped her jaw at the sight. She had imagined kicking this Konrad's flank earlier as well as the Blood Hooves, but the situation of death actually staring her in face threw that fantasy out the window. It was no longer an adventure but a grim situation that would not be fun at all. Fighting Discord and Queen Chrysalis didn't even compare to this at all. The path ahead was going to get messy and Rainbow Dash's face started to pale at the thought of that Konrad blowing up anypony that was in his path.

Twilight Sparkle, while having no love for the Blood Hooves, couldn't believe the carnage in front of her. Never had she expected to see anything like this before in her life. If there was a silver lining to all this, her, Apple Bloom and Princess Luna were alive. And more importantly, these Blood Hooves were dead. The only thing that came to her mind at the moment was,

"_How did he do this?! Are there more of them? And where did he go?! Wait a minute…my friends!"_

Twilight turned to check on her friends as they were still staring at the mess behind the ruck. It pained her to see her friends in such a sad state, but it was understandable. Not everypony was used to seeing a dead body much less a mutilated one at that. Before Twilight could speak however, Princess Celestia spoke up.

"Girls, I know that this is a terrible sight to see, but fear not for we are still together. What you see before us is our enemy and a threat to not only us but our friends and family. We will see this Nightmare to the end and that I swear on my life."

All of the mane six turned to their immortal ruler standing before them. Her words of reassurance certainly helped the Elements of Harmony bearers. Apple Jack put her hat back on and simply nodded to the Princess. Pinkie Pie's smile slowly crept back up while her mane instantly went back to its original style. Rarity adjusted her mane trying to looker best despite the horrible situation they were in, and turned a smile of her own. Rainbow Dash's pale face was replace with expression that spelled, "Let's kick some plot!"

Fluttershy was still not happy at the sight she had seen and would probably take some time getting over it. As long as she had her friends she knew she would be fine. The Pegasus mare smiled as well and Twilight Sparkle was glad to know that her friends' resolve had not waned in stopping the Blood Hooves.

And for that matter, finding this strange Konrad.

"_I still wonder where he came from…I guess time will tell."_ Thought Twilight.

Before Twilight could speak, Princess Celestia gave a command,

"Guards! Dispose of these bodies…preferably with fire to prevent any diseases."

This almost caused a source of distress for the mane six, but they understood the reason behind. They would have expected to hear such a thing come from Princess Luna's muzzle rather than Celestia. Not only was this night strange, but they were starting to learn things they never knew before. And they would learn a lot more later on in the night. Several Guards quickly broke rank and rushed over to their bodies.

Despite the stench and the mess of flesh and bones, the elite Spartrota Guards carried out their orders without complaint. Before the last one could be taken away, Rainbow Dash flew over to one of them to get a better look. Normally such a curiosity would have fallen on Twilight, but she had enough of the Blood Hooves to last a life time. As Rainbow Dash observed it, she noticed something was very much off. It wasn't the fact that it was missing a head or that it was a zombie pony, it was the fact that its head was where its plot was supposed to be!

"What the hay? It's got a…front plot?!" asked Rainbow Dash to nopony in particular.

Pinkie Pie immediately started laughing out loud, and snorted a few time in the process.

"Hehehe! It's got a front plot…FRONT PLOT!" laughed Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash immediately started to laugh at the absurdity and so did the rest of the mane six. Even Princess Celestia herself let out a small chuckle. The Guard that had the unlucky chance of disposing the body didn't find it funny however and quickly picked it up on his back. It didn't help him at all that its plot was facing his neck, which cause the disciplined Guard to blush with embarrassment before he galloped off to join the others disposing the bodies.

As the laughter died down, the mood of the bearers and the Princess had improved a bit. There were, however, many questions that needed to be asked and answered.

"Well…I do believe that fashion nightmare known as Konrad is certainly not allied with these dreadful monsters. Though, to see such a sight was very…unsettling." Said Rarity.

"Ah agree with ya on that. Ah guess he wasn't with them after all…maybe we misjudged that feller." Said Apple Jack.

"I agree Apple Jack. I think it's safe to assume that he did protect Apple Bloom and Princess Luna…but I still want to know why he fought my brother. It doesn't make sense that he would protect both of them only to fight my brother later on." Said Twilight.

"I...I guess it was just a misunderstanding…I uh mean I think that's what happened." said Fluttershy.

"Alright, so maybe he helped them! But I still think he's a jerk. He should have just surrendered and told us everything he knew! We should use the Elements on him when we see him!"

"Rainbow Dash, don't you think that's extreme?!" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"HEELLLOO! Did you not see the damage he did to those Blood Hooves?! He almost killed your brother!"

"If he wanted to kill them, it he easily could have. And yet he spared him and the other Guards. It's not fair that we just assume what let up to the confrontation. This has got to be a misunderstanding! I mean, how often do you see zombie ponies, ghosts, and…that thing Konrad is? It's possible my brother thought he harmed them when he didn't."

Rainbow Dash wanted to argue, but couldn't come up with a counter point. Instead she landed on the ground and stomped it with her front right hoof saying,

"He's still a jerk."

"Rainbow Dash, it's okay that you're scared of him-", spoke Fluttershy before being interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! I'm not scared! I just don't see why you guys are taking his side!"

"We're not taking his side Sugarcube, were just saying maybe he ain't what we think he is...just like Ah did earlier." Said Apple Jack.

"But…" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash, I know you're scared of him. I'm scared of him too, but maybe he might be scared too. I'll bet he's scared of us too, maybe that's why he's running."

"B-but…he eats meat…and Cows!" said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy's face darkened at that fact but nonetheless continued.

"And he won't hurt any cows when he find him too. After all he's an omnivore like Twilight said, so he can learn to not eat meat."

"At the very least cows and pigs." Added Twilight.

"B-but…ah fine! But I still think he's a jerk." said Rainbow Dash, who was crossing her forelegs with a pout.

"Fair enough Ah suppose." said Apple Jack with a shrug.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down exclaiming,

"Well I think he's just trying to get rid of the meanie zombies to save us! And save that ghostie mare too!"

"G-g-ghost!?" asked Fluttershy whose fear was starting to creep up again.

"Of course silly filly! You didn't see the ghost from earlier?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Umm…I was focused on Konrad hurting Twilight's brother."

Pinkie Pie smiled as she always did and replied,

"It's okay, it was scary to see them fighting, but that's over now. I think Shining Armor and Konrad will be good friends later!"

Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack gave disbelieving looks towards Pinkie Pie as if she had truly lost her mind. They are still loved their friend but her conclusion to such a thing was something they couldn't understand. Not even the studious unicorn Twilight Sparkle could understand it herself and the notion that they would be friends later on seemed very silly. But here was one thing she did understand and that was the power of friendship.

"_No matter their appearance or where they are from, strangers are just friends waiting to be found…I just hope this Konrad will be one."_

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random! And I think you are wrong, that Konrad was such a bozo! I hope Shining Armor kicks his flank later."

"Rainbow Dash, why do you have such a negative view towards this Konrad? I know he hasn't given us the best impression, but the signs that he helped Princess Luna and Apple Bloom seem to suggest otherwise." asked Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Dash turned her head away from the group and said,

"I don't want to talk about it…besides, we need find this guy. Why are we waiting here?"

Princess Celestia spoke up and said,

"I agree Rainbow Dash. My faithful student, is there anything else you can tell us about this carriage? If not, we shall move on and continue our search."

The thought of passing up a chance to study this interesting carriage was something Twilight Sparkle didn't want. She wanted to know its secrets, to learn about it and more importantly find out more about its owner. Twilight began to search her memory of what she limited information she had on this technological marvel. Then it hit her like a load a of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes.

"There's a sign on the back of the carriage. I think it's a clue of where he came from. Let me show you everypony!"

Twilight had to suppress a pony squeal before she led the Princess and her friends to the back of the carriage. When they got there, she pointed out the strange sign, and it was just as it had been earlier. It still had the strange word "UZI 4 U" on it, as well as the words Raccoon City on it and the phrase "Donate to Umbrella Inc. Today! Serving your medical needs since 1968! EXP 10/13"

"_I still have no idea what that means. I hope Konrad could tell us later on, that is if we even find him at all."_

"What the hay? Where is this Raccoon City? I've never heard of this place." asked Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder if there are a lot of Raccoons there. Maybe they're popular pets where he's from." said Fluttershy.

"OOHHH! I'll be it's a big place and I wonder if UZI 4 U means a party."

"Donate to Umbrella Inc? Now why would a business venture need donations? They must be desperate to say afloat. Perhaps this is some form of advertisement?" asked Rarity.

"Now this stuff doesn't make any sense to me and Ah don't care really, and wait just second! Why does it say Bronco on the side?" asked Apple Jack pointing out the letters on the truck.

On the back left corner of the door in silver letters was a phrase that said, "FORD BRONCO '95". None of the mane six or Princess Celestia herself could understand why the word Bronco was on the truck. They were even more at a loss of what the word Ford mean.

"_Perhaps it's a name of owner ship? Ford…that's a weird name if it even is one at all!" _though Twilight Sparkle.

"Bronco? Why would somepony name this thing after a bad stallion?" asked Rarity.

"Maybe it's to imply a wild nature of the owner? We can only guess at this point." replied Twilight.

"If that's the case, then this Konrad needs some manners! My stare should take care of that! I know how to be assertive!" exclaimed Fluttershy in her usual tone.

"Well Ah for one don't care about this at all. Ah just want to stop them Blood Hooves from hurting everypony and get that Konrad feller! And Ah agree Fluttershy, he does need to be taught some manners especially since he bucked your brother Twi!"

Twilight Sparkle on the other hoof didn't hear the part about teaching Konrad manners. Instead, her mind was focused on the carriage itself and its potential secrets.

"I care! Oh I can't wait to study this thing! More importantly, I wonder what is inside…" said Twilight as she tried to open the back of the door with her magic.

Her action was cut off by Princess Celestia to her surprise as the door's handle that was covered in Twilight's lavender hue was now replaced with Celestia's sun colored hue drowning hers out. Twilight Sparkle turned to her leader and mentor with a surprised look almost like a child pleading to her mother for an answer. And an answer she got alright,

"No my faithful student, now is not the time for studying. We need to find Konrad and stop the Blood Hooves, we have been side tracked for far too long."

"But I just want to-"

"I know you wish to study this carriage Twilight Sparkle, and I promise that you will do so…in a more secure and undisclosed location. Until then, I will have this secured for the time being. We also don't know what this…thing is capable of also and if there is anything inside that may be a threat. Do you understand?" asked Princess Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle simply nodded yes with a smile and the sun Princess smiled in return before saying,

"Guards!"

A field Captain instantly appeared from the ranks ready to obey his ruler's orders.

"I want this…strange carriage moved to a secure location away from the public's view. When you have done that, make sure nopony talks about it, and restrict access only to my student and me for the time being. None of this is will be talked about until further notice."

"Yes your majesty! I'll see to it that we get this moved out here immediately. We will need some yokes and other equipment from carriages. This may take a while to gather the necessary equipment, but it will be done. We will also report to you where it will be held. Is there anything else you wish for us to do?" asked the experienced field Captain.

Twilight Sparkle observed her mentor's expression of contemplation, trying to figure out what she could be thinking. She got her answer as Princess Celestia spoke up and said,

"Now that you mention it, please send a runner to the Hospital and give me an update on my sister's condition as well as Apple Bloom's and Shining Armor's condition."

"Yes your Majesty!" saluted the experienced Captain.

The field Captain began shouting orders to various Guards, and these that were tasked to carry out their orders did so without hesitation. As the Guards carried out their orders, Princes Celestia turned to the mane six and said,

"My little ponies, are you ready to continue our search for our enemies?"

"_I can't wait to stop those horrible disgusting monstrosities! They won't hurt anypony anymore! I hope we can find Konrad also."_

"Yes your majesty! Umm…if that's okay with you." asked Fluttershy.

"Ah'm ready your Majesty! Time to round up them vermin!" exclaimed Apple Jack.

"I'm SOOO ready Princess!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"I'm ready Princess!" said Twilight Sparkle with a determined look.

"Let's kick some Plot!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"I don't like to fight but…I'm READY TO TEAR THE BLOOD HOOVES APART!" shouted Rarity.

Everypony, including Celestia, looked at Rarity in surprise. The fashonista normally wasn't like this, but then again these were extraordinary circumstances. Nopony had seen so much death and it was really just plain good luck that nopony had been killed so far minus the blood Hooves of course. Rarity noticed the looks she was getting and immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"My apologies, I simply was carried away in moment."

"It's fine Rarity. I'm glad to know all of you are ready to end this nightmare. Stay close and remember that we all be there together." said Princess Celestia.

The entire mane six smiled at their leaders words of reassurance before Vigilant Sight spoke up.

"Your Majesty, I believe I see a trail up ahead."

Princess Celestia and the mane six turned to see Vigilant Sight pointing his hoof in a direction. They turned and noticed what he had seen, a trail of strange hoof prints! The strange trail lead up towards an incline where it disappeared into the thick foliage at the top.

"Thank you Vigilant Sight, please lead ahead for us and we will follow behind you." commanded Princess Celestia.

Vigilant Sight saluted the Princess and cautiously followed the trail, expecting trouble. He soon reached the top and gave and all clear gesture with his right hoof. Princess Celestia turned around and said,

"Stay close my little ponies, and remember all will be fine. Guards! Follow us!"

And the mane six, the Spartrota Guards, and Princess Celestia began to move forward following the strange trail left behind. They were united and ready to face the evil that lay ahead of them, ready to protect their family and friends and more importantly all of Equestria. As they began to walk up towards the incline, Twilight Sparkle took a quick look back at the carriage for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the trail.

"_Where did the Blood Hooves come from? How is this even possible? And where did that strange Konrad come from? I hope he'll come peacefully this time. I have so many questions that I just have to know about. I also wonder how Spike's holding up. He better be asleep or at the very least make sure Sweetie Belle is okay."_

As the night slowly dragged on towards it's soon be chaotic and violent apex, a young dragon was still wide awake in the night. His challenge however was to survive an unwanted unicorn filly's attention. His challenge had just begun.

* * *

"For the last time Sweetie Belle, I don't want to play this game anymore!" said an annoyed Spike.

"OH C'MON! I mean…please?" shouted Sweetie Belle before attempting to pull a cute face on Spike.

"NO!" shouted Spike while crossing his arms.

Sweetie Belle lowered her head in disappointment at Spike's refusal to carry on the role playing game. It had taken a lot of persuasion to even keep him stopping the game that Pinkie Pie started earlier. Part of that persuasion was throwing in a few gems into the ice cream bucket that Spike said was in the freezer. It was mostly a distraction that the dragon had thrown in to keep Sweetie Belle occupied while he carried out his secret hobby that Apple Jack had found out earlier.

Spike had underestimated Sweetie Belle's determination to win his affection as he soon found out later in the night. At first the gem ice cream worked like a charm, and they continued the game as Spike had vanquished imaginary Blood Hooves trying to hurt Princess Belle. Spike surprisingly had a lot of fun…until the "reward" from Princess Belle popped up.

"_Reward?! Kissing Sweetie Belle? No way! Rarity is the best mare out there!"_ thought Spike.

Spike still had his arms crossed as he noticed Sweetie Belle was close to crying her poor heart out. Spike rolled his eyes and face clawed before trying to come up with something to keep her from crying. Staying up late was something Spike rarely got to do and when he did, he always had fun. Not this time it seemed, as if finding out that zombies were real and that Apple Bloom, Princess Luna, and Twilight were almost killed by them, he had to take care of the filly that had a painfully obvious crush on him.

A crush that he did not want at all.

"_Oh for Pete's sake! It's bad enough all of this stuff outside is going on, worse that I got to spend my night dealing with her. C'mon Spike come up with something…ah might was well get some more ice cream."_

"Umm Sweetie Belle?"

*sniff*"Yes spike?" replied Sweetie Belle.

"Want to get some more ice cream or something?"

Sweetie Belle's sadness melted away as she smiled and replied,

"Yes! Let's go! Together…for ice cream…to eat...together."

Spike gave off a fake smile as Sweetie Belle happily trotted off into the kitchen.

"_Ah great…she's so obvious! Great, there isn't much ice cream left! What am I gonna do later? I hope Twilight and Princess Celestia can stop the Blood Hooves…"_

At the thought of the Blood Hooves Spike began to immediately shiver in fear about the gross zombie ponies. Sweetie Belle came out of the kitchen holding the tub of ice cream with her magic and saw Spike shivering. She immediately dropped the ice cream, and ran over to Spike.

"What is it Spike?! Are you okay?"

"What? Oh…uh n-nothing! Yup! Nothing at all…"

"You're not thinking about the…B-blood hooves are you?" asked an increasingly frightened Sweetie Belle.

"H-how did you know?" asked Spike while being surprised at her accurate guess.

"I d-didn't! Spike I'm scared! What if they come here and eat us!?"

"Or worse what if they come here after turning Twilight and Rarity into one of them!?"

Sweetie Belle immediately began to cry into a fit of tears at the thought of her sister turning into a Blood Hoof. Spike immediately stopped shivering and realized what his question had done.

"_Oh great! Now she's a complete mess! Great! How do I stop this? I know!"_

Spike immediately came up with a brilliant idea that served two purposes. The first being prepared to stop and would be zombies from getting inside the Library. The other…stopping Sweetie Belle from crying.

"Hold on Sweetie Belle! I got an idea! Let's take all of the books and make a bigger fort! We'll also set traps around the front and back entrance and balcony too! Those zombies won't stand a chance!" exclaimed Spike.

*sniff* "R-really?"

"Really really."

Sweetie Belle stopped crying much to Spike's relief. The young dragon was glad for this and smile that his plan seemed to be working.

"Okay! I'll start getting the books! Thank you Spike!"

Spike smiled and immediately was caught off guard as Sweetie Belle moved in for a surprise hug. He didn't know how to react or what do lest he do something to get her crying again.

"_NO! DO NOT WANT! I WANT RARITY! Though this hug isn't that bad…AH who am I kidding! Get OFF!"_

"Uh Sweetie Belle, can't set the traps if you're holding me."

Sweetie Belle immediately let go of Spike and her face reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh Sorry Spike. I'll get the books now."

The young filly began to trot off and gather books for the even bigger fort. While she wasn't looking, Spike grabbed the broom and took it into another room. After making sure the coast was clear he began to kiss it as he had done earlier, pretending it was Rarity. The problem with this was as soon as he began to kiss it, Sweetie Belle's face popped into his mind. This did not sit well with Spike at all.

"Okay, I think I'm done doing this forever. I guess I should go get the traps started…why did her face pop in my mind…could I be thinking…NOPE ONLY RARITY!"

And young dragon went back into the main room with a very eager unicorn filly, whose face brightened with happiness as his presence. Spike face clawed and thought to himself,

"_This is going to be a long night for sure."_

* * *

Sorry for the long update, I have a LOT of stuff going on in real life. I had to cut this short because of the real life and I think it isn't fair to keep you guys going without at least some sort of update. Rest assured the rest WILL com out later. So what did you guys think? Twilight sure can't wait to ask Konrad questions, and poor Spike having to put up with Sweetie Belle. What do you guys think? As always let me know.


	28. HUMAN ZOMBIE KILLER!

Lyra Heartstrings was dreaming that her wonderful man was currently fighting mutants somewhere in a forest. She was trapped in a hut somewhere and she had to get out somehow. Could it be that the man would fail? Could it be that despite his weapons of destruction he would fall short of defeating the monsters? And more importantly would she win the contest?

"N-no….NOOO!" cried Lyra in her sleep.

This couldn't be happening! He was supposed to make it out! He was supposed to take her away and they would dance at the Grand Galloping Gala while Bon Bon would be jealous and more importantly WRONG about humans. Yes, that's what would happen she'd be the center of attention with all of her fellow fandom members in awe and jealousy that he chose her over them. And after sharing a wonderful kiss, they would shuffle dance all over the place.

As if the dream couldn't get any worse, cake appeared in front of her. It was so delicious except when she went to get some for her human, it turned out be a lie!

"C-cake…it's not REAL?! NOOO!" shouted Lyra in an extremely violent tone.

Then Lyra woke up as she was violently being shaken from her slumber to the sight of a very angry and bloodshot Bon Bon. Her mane was in complete disarray as her mane curls were unkempt and she had severe bags of fatigue under her eyes. Well, she looked not that much different from earlier but the anger in her eyes was of a new intensity, one that she had never seen in her best friend before.

"_Heh, I think I might have gotten carried away again. But what they hay it was an awesome dream before it all went to pony heck!"_

Lyra's thoughts were interrupted as one of Bon Bon's eyes started to twitch severely. It was the same look Twilight Sparkle once had when she went loco and hypnotized the town into going crazy over her fillyhood doll. That was certainly a weird day alright, though, considering she tricked the entire school into thinking she was a filly just so she could sit in on the lessons of humanity, she had no right to criticize.

"_Okay Bon Bon, we've been friends for a long time, but you're really starting to creep me out."_

"Uh…you okay Bon Bon?"

"SLEEP! I NEED IT! YOU'RE RUINING IT!" shouted Bon Bon.

Lyra backed up against the head of her bed at the creepy display her longtime friend was giving off. It almost seemed that she was going to turn into a mad mare right there do Celestia know what!

"_WOAH! Okay, Bon Bon really needs to get some sleep meds from Doctor Stable or something."_

Then Bon Bon's face slowly turned into a creepy smile and that was just all sorts of wring for Lyra.

"Okay buddy of mine…I'm uh…sorry I had a nightmare and-"

"OH THAT'S OKAY! We ALL have nightmares that just happen from time to time."

Bon Bon's voice, as well as her sanity, was severely straining making the situation even more creepy.

"_Oh please don't kill me! That's just a creepy and bad way to go! I have yet to meet my human!"_

"Please Bon Bon…don't hurt me! I'm really sorry for waking you up." said Lyra in a pleading tone.

Bon Bon's expression dropped from her crazed demeanor and began to frown seeing the genuine fear on her friend's face. Bon Bon immediately hugged her best friend and began a flurry of apologizes for scaring Lyra.

"Oh I'm sorry Lyra! I was just so upset for not getting any sleep! I didn't mean to scare you! Tomorrow is going to be such a stressful say making candy for the fillies and colts and it's going to be such a big rush for the store! I mean I have to get money for our rent somehow."

The two friends let go of their embrace and Lyra immediately relaxed knowing that Bon Bon wouldn't go crazy stabby on her.

"_I swear that was one of the worst dreams I have ever had. I'm SO not drinking bad cider ever again. If I do then I could go to jail! Now I know why that stuff is banned by Celestia!"_

"Yeah, I can see why this all so stressful for you. I'm going to enter that costume contest Mayor Mare is throwing tomorrow, and man do I have an idea that will win for sure!"

Bon Bon facehoofed and asked in a dreadful tone.

"OH! Let me guess…a-"

Bon Bon didn't even get a chance to finish as Lyra went in a complete rant of her human costume.

"HUMAN ZOMBIE KILLER! You see I had this dream right-"

"Lyra I-"

"-and he had this stick thing that shot fire and whatnot-"

"Lyra…"

"-he also had this carriage that ran on its own made of metal and"

"Okay Lyra, I think you've said-"

"-he kicked their plots, took me away, and we lived happily ever-"

"LYRA! STOP!"

The seafoam green mare ceased her "hummie" rant in embarrassment as her ears lowered and her faced went slightly red. She had gotten carried away once more and now she made herself look like a dork as other ponies called her from time to time. What stunk was the fact she herself wasn't an ugly mare at all but it seemed that her human hobby tended to turn off Stallions a lot. And that was something she didn't want but then again if they couldn't accept her for who she was then they weren't worth her heart.

"_Oh man…I'm acting like a dork again and Bon Bon knows it…but humans are so cool!"_

"Sorry again…I really like this stuff Bon Bon! Why don't you give it a try? There's a lot of books and stories that my fellow fandom members made!"

"Um…yeah about that Lyra."

"I making a fanfic right now, it's called-"

"Not interested Lyra."

Lyra didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Bon Bon killed her attempt to convert her friend to the crowd of hummies. The fandom was so much fun and you got to meet new friends! Why couldn't she see that?

"Oh darn…well if you ever want too…"

Bon Bon sighed and looked at the floor near the bed, doing her best to not ruin her friends feelings on the subject. The cream colored mare looked back at Lyra and said,

"Look Lyra, I really think you might need to take a break from your hobby. You see-"

Lyra raised her hooves in the air with protest and said,

"But it's not hurting anypony and-"

"I know Lyra but let me finish."

"Okay." said Lyra as she lowered her hooves and went into a pout.

"Look Lyra, when was the last time you played your harp for any events?"

"Um….2 weeks ago?"

"Lyra…"

"Okay…not since Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding which was a month ago. And don't get me started on being taken hostage by a changeling! That seriously ruined my day! I mean I wanted to catch the flowers but I didn't get too! Stupid changelings and their dumb magic!"

"I wasn't going too, but you see ever since that happened, you haven't been to any music bookings or birthdays or well…anything you could get paid for your special talent! I mean, you get paid to play music on your family's Lyre! You loved music and you were very much out going all the time! I don't know if you've noticed but you had all of the single stallions looking at you all the time! You could have had any of them if you'd just tried!"

Lyra's ears perked up at Bon Bon's claim and she was very much surprised that she had so many stallions checking her out. She always thought herself to be an average looking mare but that apparently was not the case. Was it her fandom THAT much of a turn off?

"But…then why is they don't-"

"Like your fandom? I'm not going to lie to you Lyra it's very…dorky, and a real put off. I mean, you barely spend time outside unless it's to pick up food from the market or to go to the Library to get books on humans. And I've noticed when you speak to guys you only talk about humans and men in general. Stallions don't want to hear about another male species being better than them! It's a real blow to their ego, I mean how would you like it if a stallion came up to you and told you about how great female humans were?"

"But human females are cool! I'd love to be one and have really long human hair, slender physic and-"

"Lyra! You can have a long mane but you always choose to have it short! Not that that's wrong but I mean why do you think being a pony is bad or dull?"

"Well…don't get me wrong I don't think there's anything wrong with the way I am but…I mean it's new and exciting and…"

"Lyra, it's because of what happened at the wedding wasn't it?"

Lyra's face went neutral before she immediately started to hug and cry on her friend's shoulder.

"WAAAHH! I thought I was going *sob* to die that day Bon Bon! I thought *sob* I'd never see anypony again and..."

"Shhhh….It's okay Lyra, you're still here and you still got a lot to live for. You just need to get out and see it and not let life pass you by."

Bon Bon began to caress her friend's mane and rocked her back and forth as Lyra started to sob less and less. Eventually they broke from the sisterly embrace as Lyra wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Bon Bon…but I'm still not letting go of my hobby anytime soon!"

"_No way! Humans are cool…but I guess I am taking it a bit too far."_

"Ugh…okay let's make a deal. You start to work a little bit more and get outside WITHOUT your human fandom in mind, and I'll….I'll…."

Lyra's ears perked up and a smile slowly crept up. Lyra knew what was coming up next and this was going to be great.

"YESSS?"

"I'll…read your fanfic and give the human fandom a try." Replied Bon Bon in a defeated tone.

Lyra got on all four legs and jumped in the air with joy that her friend may very well join the crowd of hummies.

"YEAH! WOOHOO! Bon Bon's going to become a hummie!" shouted Lyra.

"I didn't say I was GOING to be Lyra! I said I would give it a try!"

"Heh, nopony gives it a try and walks away without turning a hummie! Oh this is great, we could draw our own OCs! And-"

"OCs? What are those? And stop jumping on the bed like filly!" asked Bon Bon.

Lyra ceased her foal like escapade with an embarrassed smile before getting back underneath her covers.

"Sorry about that. OC means original characters, you know they are-"

"I get it Lyra…Oh sweet Celestia what did I get myself into?"

"The best hobby since Apple Pie!"

"_Mmm pie…could go for some tomorrow actually.'_

"Okay…I'll TRY Lyra."

Lyra quickly pony squealed in excitement before Bon Bon finished.

"But you WILL go out and earn some money for our rent, and please try to ease up on the fandom."

"Ugh…fine Bon Bon, but you're not going to regret this! And you're going to love my costume! I already have this dance routine with music and I'm going to win this prize money for sure!"

Bon Bon's ears perked up as the sound of money, something they needed at the moment.

"Money?"

"Yeah, there's a 1000 bit prize for best costume! And mine is awesome!"

"Well…I hope you win it Lyra! We really need the money, but remember try to ease up on the fandom. And if a stallion comes up, give him a chance will you?"

"Why are you so invested in you love life Bon Bon? Is there something I should know about?"

"Actually yes, and I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time. You see ever since you've been staying inside more often…well…you see there's been gossip among some ponies that we are a couple."

"Yeah, so what I mean were a couple of best friends living together until one gets married or something whatnot."

"No Lyra…I mean COUPLE as in…mare and colt."

Lyra at first didn't register the sentence due to the nonsense it seemed to her. Then when her mind actually comprehended the meaning that Bon Bon was saying, it made sense and it utterly grossed her out. Lyra recoiled and visibly shuddered while almost giving an expression of vomiting before saying,

"EWWWWW! Gay!"

"Yeah…now you see why I keep bringing stallions up."

"Well, you think that since I talk about men they wouldn't think that."

"Well, some ponies are just plain stupid."

"I agree…Okay I'll try to ease up on the fandom but I'm not giving it up anytime soon okay?"

"Fair enough I suppose. Okay, now that we got that settled I'm going to go back to sleep…minus the shouting of humans and stuff. Good Night Lyra."

Bon Bon got up and walked to the door before Lyra stopped her and said,

"You know wouldn't it be cool it a real human showed up?"

Bon Bon froze and turned her head slowly back towards Lyra.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen Lyra. You'll be the only human there, but I promise to be there and I will give it a chance. Besides if a human does actually show up, I will say you were right that they exist and that I'm a fat poop plothead to the human and kiss his hooves."

"Feet, they have feet…at least that's what I think they have."

"Okay, feet. I promise."

"Pinkie Promise?"

Bon Bon shuddered in fear and Lyra knew why. It a Pinkie Pie promise and that mare could do some many impossible and creepy things that nopony could ever figure out why. Bon Bon stepped into it this time and she knew it.

"Fine, I Pinkie Promise."

"And…"

"And breaking a promise is a quick way to lose a friend-"

"f-f-f-f-F-F-F-F-OREVER!" cried the voice of Pinkie Pie as if it had echoed from a great distance away.

Bon Bon shrieked in fear before she began to shake. Lyra could only laugh at the sight in front of her. Bon Bon, who was embarrassed, stuck her tongue at Lyra in anger.

"Yeah, well humans showing up are just as likely as Zombies showing up! Mark my words Lyra it's not gonna happen!"

And with that Bon Bon slammed the door and ran back to her bed room leaving Lyra to fall asleep quickly.

"_Oh it's gonna happen alright…and I'll be there to see it Bon Bon!"_

Lyra then went back to her dreams before getting into an epic battle with the same human male fighting zombie ponies left and right. What a bucking cool dream it was!

* * *

Discord was becoming worried about Konrad's safety for he was captured by the Bloody Hooves. It's not that he actually cared for the human, it's just that this new found source of entertainment was just too great to end abruptly. Discord especially liked his plan to poison their flanks with the wonderful Poison Joke plant. The Lord of Chaos remembered leaving that wonderfully cultivated plant in Everfree Forest from a long time ago. It certainly was a wonderful masterpiece that he left in the magically scarred land that was once the epicenter of Pony Civilization.

Even when he wasn't around he could still take delight in playing a few jokes without actually having to be there and nopony was the wiser. And yet, this human had used his wonderful creation to outwit the boringly dim minded undead ponies. They had no idea what was coming their way.

"_Undead or not, no pony or human for that matter is immune to my wonderful plant! I wonder what will occur to those rotten bottoms. Oh I can't wait to hear what will happen…but Konrad better not die! I have yet to meet him! Speaking of Konrad, who is this Ruby he is thinking of? He better not fall for this ghost mare or whatever Konrad said she was! Oh wait a minute…I can hear something…"_

Discord immediately ceased his worries and listened intently for Konrad's chaotic thoughts. He could still only hear bits and pieces of his mind, but the more chaotic the nature of his mind was, the more he could hear it. Nopony in his entire existence had such an ability to project one thought's towards Discord, not even Princess Celestia herself.

"_Or her parents for that matter; why is it that I can hear him but no other individual? It's like his existence here is one big contradiction…one that I fully intend to have fun with. He is so out of place and so non-pony like! Yes that's it! He doesn't make sense! _

_A pity that I can't see what's happening, for I wish to see what real human looks like! Those pictures the ponies created a long time ago were so comical, and they say I looked mismatched! Now what is it that I hear…OH THIS IS JUST TOO GRAND!"_

As soon as Discord continued listening, he could hear a mass ranting of swear words that only a true individual of chaos would know. The words he was hearing full of panic, disharmony, and above all chaotic in meaning and nature. Nopony would ever use such a word, at least the ones he knew. Princess Celestia and her parents certainly were namby pamby in nature that their bluster never could do anything to him.

Even Princess Luna's Canterlot voice was nothing to the words he was hearing. The only thing that Discord found genuinely annoying was the loud voice she used to project towards him. He parents were the same as well.

"_Ha! And the only thing they can do is squeak like a dog's chew toy if I feel like it! Which reminds me…"_

The Lord of Chaos snapped in claw and the plushie forms of the former King and Queen of Equestria appeared in his claw and paw. Their faces were still filled with ire towards him, and also that of Konrad.

"_Well hello again my little plushies! Did you enjoy your nap? Oh who am I kidding, you never do. Well, allow me to give you a quick update. Your daughter Celestia is currently on her way tearing apart my wonderful forest of chaos searching for this Konrad. And while I am certain that she will no doubt find him eventually, know this…I will get to him eventually and he will become my apprentice._

_You're daughter Luna WILL chose him as her mate and a new rule will soon spread over Equestria, with me behind the scenes. And there's nothing you can do about it!"_

The plushie form of the King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia flared up into flames giving the Lord of Chaos the satisfaction her so desired. A true troller thrived off of grieving individuals and this Konrad certainly was doing a good job of it, even if he didn't mean to. And that's what made this human the best candidate for the job, he had the looks, the raw ability, and best of all he could do it without magic. The only thing that was standing in all of this was his obvious affection for ponies.

And that was something Discord would have to change as much as he could possibly do. Had anypony been holding the plushie King and Queen in their hooves, they could have been burnt to a crisp. This didn't affect Discord however and he soaked in their anger as best as he could.

"_Good! Let the hate flow through you! I love how much you have fallen over all these years! I can't wait to see what you will do when your precious widdle Woona marries this human! Besides, you wouldn't want your daughter to be unhappy would you?"_

The plushie forms of the King and Queen ceased their angry expressions into a very neutral tone. It seemed that they were contemplating the possibility of their daughter marrying outside of her race. Their expressions rapidly changed from that of disgust to genuine curiosity. To their credit, they genuinely seemed to try and conceive of the idea of interspecies romance. During their time, such a thing was unheard of even when the old Equestria had the Griffons as peaceful neighbors after a long period of animosity prior to Discord's arrival.

Discord was now starting to worry that they would be open to the idea, and if they were, then his immediate form of entertainment would go away. And not to mention a huge tool in his long term plan to convince Konrad to join him would be severely damaged. To his relief their expressions returned to anger once more.

"_Phew! I was worried there for a second. Oh Konrad, you are in soo much trouble! And I will be your only hope if I have my way." _thought Discord.

"_Well it's now past your bed time your majesties! I'll let you know of any developments when I feel like it"_

And in an instant the former King and Queen of Equestria were gone. They were safely tucked away in a part of Discord's mind where nopony could find them, not even Princess Celestia or Luna herself. The Lord of Chaos returned his attention back to Konrad's current dilemma and wondered how he would get out it. Discord laughed and continued to enjoy the wonderful duress that Konrad was experiencing.

"_Woah! So that's her MOTHER you're talking to?! Oh yeah, you'd be a fool if you chose that over Luna, but then again I really don't care, only chaos. I'm so going to get more of it and…OUCH! THAT HAD TO HURT!"_

* * *

__Well, here's a short update sorry I couldn't put the Konrad an Mitta part in it yet. I will try to update it when I can and I'll be taking some vacation time very soon. I promise to dedicate my time towards the story more to finish it up and hurry to the sequel. What do you guys think? Lyra is really into humans and poor Bon bon is getting dragged into it. Let me know what you think.


	29. When Mama's not happy, she's just pissed

The party was in full swing and Blood Clop was having fun. This was surprising considering the pony heck he went through tonight. All of his friends close friends were gone and so was his one and only special somebody, Crimson Tail. Blood Clop also noted that several of the other ponies never made it back to Sunny Town the most notable one being Skull Mush. Everypony would chuckle here and there about her funny eyes and low IQ, but they all still cared for her.

"_Every single one of them deserved to be here…every dang on of them. Despite all of that I hope some good comes from all of this and I hope that will prove very useful to Sunny Town. If not…then I'll be first in line to get rid of him…dang this punch is awesome!"_

Blood Clop drank the last of his punch and immediately found himself wanting more. It was so delicious and it had a slight tingly sensation to it. The punch had complimented the wonderful cake that Three Leaf made, and he wondered how she was able to whip it up so fast. The thing was pretty tall, and with more than enough for everypony, it made the party even better. Blood Clop had wanted to dance with Crimson Tail but with her death Blood Clop found himself without a partner

Setting down the punch cup, Blood Clop slowly walked away from the food table and began to scout for a Mare that hadn't had a dance partner. He felt slightly bad for wanting to dance with another Mare, but then again he was lonely and now single. He probably wouldn't be searching for a new special somepony anytime soon, but then again wanting to dance with a Mare didn't really count as searching.

"_It is a party after all and dang it, I'm going to have some fun!"_

As Blood Clop continued to walk around the dancing grounds, he noticed recognized several ponies. Three Leaf and Gladstone were shaking their flanks about in a very dorky manner, and Roneo and Starlet were slow dancing in a corner near the Sunny Town entrance, while a lot of Blood Hooves were doing simply doing the jump trot. One mare in particular was had her eyes closed, on her hind legs while shaking her forelegs about in a silly manner. This turned out to be effective at driving away several Blood Hoof Stallions away in alienation of her bad dancing.

Blood Clop couldn't but help laugh at the Mare's silly attempt to dance until her eyes opened. The mare ceased dancing and looked at the ground with a sad look on her face. Blood Clop could hear her sad whimper, a sign of a female ready to cry.

"_Poor Mare, she should be happy not sad. Don't worry poor Mare, your friendly Blood Clop is on the way."_

Blood Clop began trot his way over to mare just in time to catch her attention. Blood Clop put on a friendly, yet charming smile the first one that he used when he met Crimson Tail. She stared at him with a blank face not knowing what to say, and neither did Blood Clop.

"_Great! Say something you fool! You're supposed to be helping her feel better!"_

"Hey." said Blood Clop.

"Umm…hey?" replied the Mare.

"_Great, now you're acting like you've never asked a girl to dance before! C'mon just do it!"_

"I saw that you didn't have dance partner. Mind if I join you?"

The mare didn't say anything other shrug and started to dance with Blood Clop. It was pretty awkward for both of them as they were doing nothing more than nothing more than simple moves. All Blood Clop could do was look into her eyes and give the most sincere look of enjoyment on his face as they danced together. The mare on the other hoof slightly smiled before she collapsed and broke down in tears. Several ponies took notice of the display as Blood Clop immediately waved his foreleg for them to continue about their business.

Helping the sobbing mare up, Blood Clop took her to the punch table hoping to calm her down and give her a drink or too. As they cleared the designated dancing grounds, Blood Clop gently set the mare down on the ground as she continued to sob although much lighter in blood tears and sniffles coming out of her nostrils. Resting on her rump, the mare look at Blood Clop as her took a napkin and began to wipe her face with it.

The mare ceased crying but the sad look on her face was still there. Blood clop knew he had to find out what was wrong so she could have fun. Seeing how they only had one more night after this before they would rest, it was important that everypony had fun. They were all friends after all.

"Hey, it's okay. My name is-"

"Blood Clop, I know. You stopped the human." replied the mare with a sniffle.

"Yeah, small town isn't it."

They mare giggle before nodding in agreement and Blood Clop replied with a slight chuckle of his own.

"Would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

The mare looked at the ground before nodding yes.

"Well, you see…my special somepony was put to rest tonight."

Blood Clop immediately knew where she was coming from and replied,

"So was mine…I miss her so much even though it was just a few hours ago."

The mare held her hooves up to her rotten mouth and gasped with a bloody gurgle.

"You too?! What was her name?"

"Her name was Crimson Tail. I personally built her body after we first met. She was a really beautiful and I was hoping to dance with her for the first time tonight."

A single blood tear escaped the undead Mare's right eye before responding in a sad tone.

"That's so sad! I think I've seen her around too, and if I remembered correctly she was pretty new."

"Yeah, she's only been with us for about two cycles so she really didn't know anypony very well except me."

"I'm so sorry for your loss…and everypony's' loss too."

Blood Clop looked at Roneo's house in the distance and glared at it with his increasingly dark red eyes as they glowed brighter.

"Yes…met too…but we stopped the human and Ruby too. And she will pay very dearly as she always does when we catch her."

The mare's eyes glowed in the same shade as Blood Clop's upon hearing the name Ruby.

"Ruby…what a dirty bitch."

Blood Clop snorted in amusement before responding,

"Normally I would chastise anypony using such language but tonight I'm making a big exception to that cursed one. This is all her fault after all."

"That it is…and I can't wait to make her pay."

"Well, Grey Hoof has a plan in store for that later in the night so it's best to just wait until he says so…Wait a second! I don't believe I caught your name."

Blood Clop gave off his charming smile that he gave Crimson Tail earlier in the night and the mare instantly blushed at him.

"_I guess I am charming after all! Blood Clop you got the magics!_

"My name is Blood Screech."

"That's a lovely name if you don't mind me saying so."

"No I don't mind at all."

Both of them stared at each other locked into both of their eyes before they turned away blushing in embarrassment and shame. They had both lost their special someponies and they were already flirting with each other. Both of them tried to speak to each other, attempting to recover from the awkward moment. It didn't work as both of them tried to form a complete sentence only for the other to add on and finish it for them.

"I…you see-", began Blood Clop.

"I was out of-", replied the Blood Screech

"-line and-"

"-Shouldn't have said-"

"-that and…"

Both of them ceased talking as they looked into each other's eyes once more. They needed to ease the pain they both felt and as much as they honored the memories of their loved ones, their emotions were getting the best of them. The Blood Hoof stallion and mare began to slowly bring their muzzles closer and closer before it was too late. The locked in a soft kiss and Blood Clop couldn't help but enjoy it.

He imagined that this mare was Crimson Tail and how it felt when they locked together earlier in the night. Unknown to Blood Clop, they mare had done the same to her special somepony earlier in the night as well before running off to find Ruby. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before they pulled away in shock and embarrassment with blood oozing out of their cheeks.

"That was a bad idea." said Blood Screech.

"Yeah same here, I guess were just caught up in the moment." replied Blood Clop.

"I'm still grieving and it's not right to do that so fast, I mean I know our special someponies are gone but…"

"We should honor them by not doing what he did so fast, so let's forget that happened."

"Deal…soooo…umm…that punch is kinda nice."

Blood Screech slowly got up on all fours as Blood Clop stared at the mare. He couldn't believe he had just kissed a mare he barely knew and felt guilty for dishonoring Crimson Tail's memory.

"_Sure I'm going to have to move on eventually but I can't believe I did that so soon! Though…the kiss was very nice!"_

"Uh yeah it really is…" said Blood Clop slightly scraping the ground with his left fore hoof.

"I had some earlier and it was very…"

"Tingly." said both of them in unison.

They both stared at each and began to laugh. Despite how horrible this entire night had been so far, there was still something to enjoy and that was the comfort of each other. This was after all what Sunny Town was about.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that!" chuckled Blood Clop.

"Me too! I guess Three Leaf knows how make it."

"THANK YOU!" shouted Three Leaf as she and Gladstone danced nearby in a goofy trot jump.

Blood Clop only shook his head at her spunky attitude and grinned at the odd but loving couple.

"She certainly has a "cheerful" attitude if you know what I mean." said Blood Screech.

"Yeah she does, but she's still a good pony." replied Blood Clop.

Both of them continued to watch the couple dance some more before they began banging their flanks together.

"Wow, never seen him do that before! I guess Three Leaf has got him to loosen him up a bit." commented Blood Screech.

"_Say that gives me an idea!"_

"Blood Screech?" asked Blood Clop getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to dance with me?" asked Blood Clop with the same charming smile from earlier.

The mare blushed before giving a smile of her own. Blood Clop knew the answer was going to be yes, but he had no clue that she was going to do something else first.

"I would love to Blood Clop! But I need to take care of something before I join you."

"Oh?" said replied the Stallion raising an eye brow. "And what would that be?"

"Umm…it's personal if you don't mind me saying." replied Blood Screech.

"_Oh! She must have to take care of some "business"…I'll just wait until she's done going to the outhouse."_

"Oh well…take your time! I'm not going anywhere."

"Glad to hear that...I promise not to take long." replied Blood Screech.

Blood Clop wasn't sure but it almost sounded like she had replied in a seducing tone. His suspicions were confirmed as she walked away with a slight swaying motion of her plot. Blood Screech looked back at him as she walked away and gave him a wink. Blood Clop winked back and gave a smile before she walked out of sight. Tuning towards the dancing area that was now increasing with several Blood Hooves and all but two Blanks, Blood Clop began to dance the same fore legs shake that Blood Screech had done.

"_Sure I look goofy but I don't care! Blood Screech seems like a nice mare…and hurt like me. Crimson Tail, I will always love and remember you. I hope you can forgive me for trying to move forward. I hope to see you again someday when I will finally be put to rest."_

And so began the crazy dance of Blood Clop, having fun and forgetting the angry thought Konrad and Ruby. There was something off however as Blood Clop began to dance, his vision was starting to blur a bit and several times he almost fell down. He wasn't dancing THAT crazy, but Blood Clop dismissed it as excitement of dancing and possibly a new beginning with a new mare. Unknown to the Blood Hoof stallion, several other ponies were having the same trouble that he was experiencing, most notably an angry Blood Hoof mare known as Blood Screech.

That particular mare was heading to Ruby's former home, ready to show that cursed freak that she truly had lost the battle and more importantly inflict some early justice before the big finale Grey Hoof had planned.

* * *

"_THAT BITCH! I HATE YOU RUBY! I'll show you a thing or two before Grey Hoof does!" _thought Blood Screech as she walked to Ruby's house.

The Blood Hoof mare was furious at the loss of her special somepony and she needed to fully vent her anger before she could move forward. She still felt a bit guilty for kissing Blood Clop especially since Scalped Mane was killed earlier by the human. He was gone and he would never come back, but she couldn't help herself when Blood Clop had charmed her. They were both hurt by their loss and Blood Screech wanted the pain to go away.

"_I'll just go in for a bit, yell and hit her. After that, I'll go dance with Blood Clop and who knows maybe something will come of it."_

Ruby's house was starting to come into view as she trotted down the pathway from Sunny Town's back entrance. As she got closer, her view became slightly blurred, and she began to see two of every object in view. He legs became increasingly weaker, and her balance was slightly off. Had anypony seen her they would have mistaken her for a "bad cider" drinker. Blood Screech had no clue as to why she was having trouble walking or seeing for that matter.

Undeterred from teaching Ruby a lesson, the mare continued down the path and eventually made it to the house's one and only door. And that door was being guarded by the same Blood Hoof stallions from earlier, a fact that Blood Screech forgot.

"_Ponyfeathers! How am I going to get them away from the door?! I guess I'll just strut my plot and go from there."_

Blood Screech gave off her best seductive smile and slowly swayed her plot on their direction.

"_Yeah girl! Show them watcha got!"_

And what she was showing them was anything but seductive. Her plot looked like it was shaking with a really bad itch and her smile looked appallingly similar to Skull Mush's. It also didn't help the fact that her eyes were even crossed just like the silly mare. The stallions guarding the house were utterly confused as to what Blood Screech was doing and began to whisper to each other.

"Pst! What is she doing?"

"I…have no clue at all. I think she's trying to dance walk or something."

"Kinda reminds me of Skull Mush."

"Yeah, she does, but hey she's got a nice plot though."

"Yeah, I agree. Hey isn't that the same mare from earlier?"

"Yeah it is."

"Say something or she's just going to keep doing…whatever it is she's doing."

"No you do it!"

"Agh…wuss."

The Stallion on the right glared at him before turning his attention to Blood Screech. The uncoordinated mare had finally made it to the house's entrance and was greeted by the unfortunate stallion. Blood Screech gave a small smile and fluttering of her eyes as he approached her.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Blood Screech."

"Blood Screech…um…what are you doing?"

"Just here to tell you that you are requested at the party! We got punch and cake!"

"Cake? Yeah right, quit lying!"

"It's not a lie! Look handsome, the cursed one isn't going anywhere, so why not take a break and go have some fun! I'll take over for both of you."

The stallion looked over at his friend near the door, who just shrugged in return.

"_That's right! Just walk away and…"_

"Grey Hoof said that we-"

"-Can join the party! C'mon go have some fun! I promise the cursed freak won't go anywhere." said Blood Screech.

The stallion appeared to be at an impasse in his mind. Nopony wanted to disobey Grey Hoof as everypony witnessed earlier, but then again the party was always awesome. Blood Screech began to sweat a few blood drops before the stallion smiled and waved his partner over to him.

"Sounds good to me! Just keep the door closed until we get back. Thanks a lot Blood Screech!"

"Yeah thanks!" said the other stallion.

"No problem boys!" smiled Blood Screech.

The two stallions quickly ran off towards Sunny Town and Blood Screech gave a sigh of relief.

"_That almost didn't work…now to take care of some unfinished business. Beat the crap out of her and go back to Blood Clop. I'll probably get a few more hits in for him too."_

Wasting no more time, Blood Screech made her way over to the door ready to beat the snot out of Ruby. She would take much pleasure in beating the cursed one and with her restrained, there was nothing Ruby could do about it. Unfortunately for Blood Screech, she would be wrong about that in so many ways. And it all began with the simple task of opening the door.

Either way, Blood Screech was doomed before she even knew it.

* * *

Ruby was making significant progress in untying her legs bound by Three Leaf's rope against the sharp edge of the log holder. In the past five minutes each thread of the thick rope was snapping and relief was slowly coming to her legs. The Blood Hooves made sure that her bounds were very tight, fully aware that she could still feel pain. This was nothing compared to her death and the pain of seeing her former friends carry on their hatred for her.

"_Pain…even when I'm dead, and as a ghost, I can still feel it. None of this is fair but at least I have some hope."_

Another thread of the rope made a light snap as Ruby rubbed it against the sharp edge of the fire place log holder. She couldn't but help see the remains of what was once her body. The bones had been burned many times, scattered across the fire place. The one thing that stood out was her skull. Grey Hoof had personally stuck the killing blow fracturing her skull. Ruby still remembered the sound it had made just before the pain over took her and seeing nothing but black.

And for that, Grey Hoof would pay, they all would pay.

"_When I get Konrad out of Roneo's house, I'll help him get his weapons and this whole place will finally be destroyed…but what will happen to me when it's over? Will I be able to leave Everfree Forest? I just want a good ending to all this, especially with him."_

SNAP!

Ruby's bounds were finally broken and the ghost mare quickly backed away from her undignified resting place. She never understood how the fireplace prevented her from escaping only Grey Hoof did. She had seen him control the others with a wicked voice and even have the ability to hold others in the air without the horn of a Unicorn or Alicorn.

"_Could Konrad's suggestion that it was a demon have anything to do with it? What is a demon anyway? Whatever it is, Konrad will stop it. Now let's see if I can find a way out of this house."_

Slowly getting up on all fours, Ruby quietly walked around the dark cabin. She knew the place from the back of her head, and silently wished that her mother had installed an escape tunnel underneath the floor. But that wasn't the case at all, because nopony had any reason to install such a thing since they were all surrounded by friends.

"_Pfft! Some friends they were! BUCK! Even after all these years, there isn't any hole in the wall? Nothing at all?! I guess I'm going to have to fight my way out…oh no! Somepony is coming!"_

The door knob to Ruby's former home started to rattle about, as if somepony were struggling to open the door. Not wasting anytime, Ruby hid right beside the door ready to make a run for it, but her prospects weren't looking good. The cabin was dark, but everypony was used to looking in the dark and Grey Hoof and his ilk were no exception. The only thing Ruby had over their observation skills was that it was her special talent and her experience of hiding from them.

The door kept rattling and rattling, but it didn't open. Ruby could hear somepony on the other side curse, and she became confused.

"_How can somepony have trouble opening the door? Whatever, I don't care about it. More time for me to come up with a plan."_

Then the door slowly opened and walking in was Blood Screech stumbling about. Ruby was greatly confused as to why the same mare from a few moments ago was having trouble walking, but more importantly why she was here. The door was still open and Ruby kept pressing herself against the wall standing on her hind legs with her fore legs hanging down in an attempt to prevent herself from being seen.

For anypony, standing on hind legs was already hard enough, but trying to move side to side while on hind legs was even harder. It was the first time in her life, living and dead, that Ruby wished she was a human.

"_How does Konrad even do it? And what the fuck is Blood Screech doing?!"_

Blood Screech began to stumble about obviously looking for Ruby and in the process mistaking her old dinner table for her.

"Theres youse ares you stupid curses you!" said Blood Screech in a drunk like tone.

Ruby had once seen Three Leaf's parents drink some form of cider long before Grey Hoof's parents punished them over it. Ruby didn't understand what it was at the time, but her mother later explained it to her when she got older right around 14 or so. The drink made anypony who indulged in it act incredibly stupid and downright mean at times. It also made them puke if they drank too much.

In the end, their drink was taken away and Ruby's mother told her never to drink such substance. And here was the same mare that unleashed a few punches on her earlier, taking it out on her table. The Blood Hoof mare struck the table several times, doing nothing more than make a few clank noises and cause a few cracks in the table.

Clank! Clank! Clank!

"Take that youse bitches youse!"

"_I think it's time for me to leave before she regains her senses and realizes that I'm not a table."_

Ruby took a quick peak outside and was surprised to see that there was nopony outside. Normally when she was caught, there would be a few guards outside to prevent her from escaping the house, which was a rare occurrence.

"_Think you have every taken care of everything don't you Grey Hoof? Arrogant bastard! Okay, just move to the side like that, and get outside quietly…oh no!"_

The ghost mare did her best to sidestep on her hind legs but unfortunately she just couldn't do what a human could do. The mare fell on her side making a thud on the wooden floor.

THUD!

"OOF! Oww!" said Ruby before covering her mouth with her fore hooves.

It didn't make a difference as Blood Screech turned around and noticed Ruby on the ground. The Blood Hoof mare glared angrily at her as her eyes went to a dark crimson red color.

"There you ares! I'll enjoys beating…youss…*BLUAGH!*"

Blood Screech all of a sudden puked up what appeared to be remains of cake and punch. It was absolutely disgusting but really unexpected. For some reason, the Blood Hoof was appeared to be very sick, something Ruby had never seen before. The vomit on the floor was also sparkling for some reason to and it reminded Ruby of something she had seen in the forest that her memory failed to recognize.

Whatever the reason for this strange oddity, Ruby realized that she had an advantage against her, and whether she wanted to or not, she was going to fight her. Ruby quickly got up all fours and began to snort in anger, preparing to charge her opponent. The Blood Hoof mare did the same thing, but instead puked a bit more and almost fell to the side. Anger was replaced with shock on the mare's face and the Blood Screech began to panic.

"What's wrongs with mees?! I feellss sickss!"

"Not my problem Blood Screech! I've been waiting to do this to one of you freaks for a long time."

"Oh yeahs! Wehlls I hopes youse enjoys blahableh!"

"What was that bitch? I didn't catch that?" said Ruby with a smirk.

Blood Screech attempted to repeat the same sentence but quickly found that her tongue was swelling, making it impossible to form a coherent sentence.

"Blabhel beh! Behbeoollo hadbe d!" replied an angry Blood Screech as she stomped on the ground infrustration.

And what Ruby saw next made her eyes go wide in surprise. Blood Screech's hoof snapped right off as it made contact with the ground as if her legs were very brittle.

SNAP!

Somehow, Blood Screech managed to stay on all fours despite losing a hoof. Normally when the Blood Hooves were hit with a good amount of force, their bodies would bend in unnatural directions, but they would otherwise be intact or connected. It all had to do with the "protection of Sunny Town" as Grey Hoof put it, but as of now there was nothing for the Blood Hoof standing before Ruby. And Ruby immediately knew that her fight was going to be very easy.

"Go ahead and scream Blood Screech. Nopony is going to hear you." said Ruby in a very menacing tone.

Blood Screech attempted to scream but instead her own tongue fell out. This brought laughter to Ruby as she charged head on towards the Blood Hoof. With all her might, Ruby bucked Blood Screech in the head and off it went towards the fire place. The body immediately collapsed on the floor becoming nothing more than a pile of flesh and bones that crumbled on its own weight. The Blood Hoof's head hit the floor and rolled right towards the log holder in the fire place before coming to a stop.

The head laid upright, staring right at Ruby with fear plastered of its face. Blood Screech's eyes were still glowing before slowly fading away giving the tall tale sign that Blood Screech was no more. Satisfied that she had for once brought fear to one of her tormentors, and with a renewed confidence in herself, Ruby trotted over to the door before looking back.

"Bitch." said Ruby before closing the door.

Ruby slowly walked away from the house intent on finding Konrad's weapons and more importantly Konrad himself. She was slightly worried about her mother meeting Konrad as Ruby was aware of her mother's view on courting. Now granted Ruby never had a special somepony when she was younger but her mother was very clear that should a young colt or stallion come along, he better be perfect or else.

"_So what if Konrad isn't a pony! He's nice, sweet, caring, strong, and I love him! Hopefully they'll get along just fine."_

And Ruby carefully made her way towards Sunny Town, using her years of experience in sneaking. Even though Ruby knew that first impressions were vital for stallions meeting a mare's parents for the first time, the situation at hoof was anything, but good for a first impression. And Konrad was doing anything but setting a horrible example in front of Mitta.

* * *

The situation was not good at all as almost every young male with a penchant for swearing would say in a very vulgar way. Konrad was still scared out of his mind as he was pressed back against the wall. This entire night was one huge mind screw for the young man, and he was doing his best to keep it all together. Konrad didn't have that luxury as he was not only being held captive by the Blanks and Bloody Hooves, but Ruby's mom as well.

"_OHHH FUCKETY FUCK FUCK! Ruby's mom wants to tear me a new one and I like my old one! Ian, what am I supposed to do?!"_

But Ian was not there to answer his cry for help. His conscience had clearly left the building for good and Konrad wanted to kick his ass that is if he ever could. Unfortunately for Konrad, the voice in his head was not real person and Konrad had begun to wonder about his sanity or lack thereof.

"_Okay, you can get out of this one Konrad, just like you've gotten out of Blood Clop's attempts to kill you. Besides, Ruby won't be happy about her mom killing somepony she…"_

"SPEAK TO ME HUMAN! NOW!" interrupted Mitta.

"ALRIGHT! Geez give it a break zombo mom!" snapped back Konrad.

SMACK!

Konrad's eyes widened in surprise but more importantly pain. Mitta had back hoofed him pretty hard like a stern mother would to an unruly child. Holding his hand up to his face, Konrad responded like an angry child would have, with more swear words.

"OWW! THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE SHIT!"

SMACK!

Another hit came from Mitta and this time it was even harder. The pain surging through Konrad's face was pretty bad, and he was sure there would likely be a good bruise later. Quickly learning that swearing wasn't going to get him anywhere, Konrad did his best to revert to his resistance training, something he had hoped to never have to use.

"_I'm like a freaking POW! Terrorists, enemy nations…nope! Fucking Blanks! What the fucked up shit is this!? Goddamn a fucking hoof hurts like fuck! They say meeting a girl's parents for the first time is always a delicate matter but this is just bullshit!"_

"Do NOT swear again human boy! I hate that type of language! Now answer my earlier question, how do you know my daughter and how did she find you?"

Konrad's anger was now slowly rising at Mitta's harsh treatment of him. Taking a deep breath, Konrad began to recount the events leading up to his meeting of Ruby. He told her of how she brought him to Everfree Forest as best he and Ruby understood it. He recounted the events of saving Princess Luna and Apple Bloom of which upon hearing, Mitta's expression of anger softened. It almost seemed as if she came close to smiling when he told her of how he saved her from drowning.

Remembering how Princess Luna and Ruby misunderstood how he had used CPR on Apple Bloom, Konrad made sure to omit that piece of information lest Mitta accuse him of being foal molester.

"_Ugh, I'll still never get rid of that image of me being a Pedobear chasing Apple Bloom! Then again, I'm going to need a lot of booze to forget this entire bad dream. This is a dream right Ian?"_

No response came from his conscience.

"_Asshole!" _

"Is that all you have to say human? Surely that isn't the entire story."

"Umm…no it isn't, after saving Apple Bloom…I met your daughter for the first time. Earlier in the day I only saw her in the distance before she ran off before two blood hooves showed up. That was just after she brought me here."

"I see…continue human boy."

Ignoring the title of "Boy", Konrad became nervous about proceeding with the story, as his meeting with Ruby was very awkward and downright embarrassing. Should he divulge the true nature of how Ruby pursued him and his reaction to her advances, it would not go well for him.

"_Telling about what a nice plot she has is DEFINITELY out of the question. Still, that plot of hers!"_

"Well…after making sure Apple Bloom was safe and sound for the time being, your daughter Ruby met me by my truck that was stuck in the river."

"Truck? You mean that ponyless carriage?"

"Yeah, that thing that I already told you about. You heard me say that right?"

Mitta growled at his snappy remark but nonetheless didn't say anything. She only continued to listen to him and this time, she was going to be even more scrutinizing. Realizing his error, Konrad began to tell of how he carried Apple Bloom across, and how she hugged him the entire way across. He couldn't but help smile at Apple Bloom's innocence and how she was a really good girl.

Mitta immediately caught on to his expression when he described Apple Bloom and nodded in silent approval of his treatment of young filly. Unknown to Konrad he was starting to show a good redeeming quality to the mother Ruby. That was until Konrad remembered the event of carrying Ruby across and decided to skip that part. Mitta slowly raised an eye brow but didn't say anything. Konrad took this as a good sign to continue.

"_Yeah, telling the Blank Mare that you held on her on your back while she basically got fresh with you isn't going do well. I think I'll just continue forward."_

Konrad then recounted the tale of meeting Princess Luna sans the fight between the mares in the ruins. He told her of how Blood Clop and Crimson Tail later came to the ruins with 20 Blood Hooves and how he pretty much killed them all minus Blood Clop himself. This seemed to impress Mitta even further about his combat skills and it made her proud of her daughter protecting Apple Bloom. It also caused Mitta to think that perhaps Konrad was a good protector after all.

Konrad then told Mitta of how he and Ruby carried Princess Luna and Apple Bloom to the edge of Everfree Forest and how Princess Luna planned of brining Royal Guards to burn down Sunny Town, a fact that Mitta most certainly approved of. That was until Konrad told her of the botch first contact between Shining Armor and the Royal Guards. The look of angry disappointment was clearly plastered across her face as he recalled in good detail his fight with Shining Armor.

Mitta, as if she wasn't already good at getting angry at everything Konrad said or did, expressed her anger at his mistake of fighting Shining Armor. Her expression didn't change as he told her of how he ran away from Princess Celestia and the army of Royal Guards reigning down on him. It got even worse as he told her of how Ruby was taken by Blood Clop and how Konrad pursued after them only to get caught by Blood Clop himself after puking on Gladstone and Three Leaf.

Mitta's eyes began to glow a dark crimson red and Konrad knew that meant she was getting angry, very angry.

"_Shit! C'mon tell her your plan!"_

"So, you managed to save this Princess Luna? That's her name correct?"

"_Princess Luna…what a fine mare she is!"_

"Yeah." replied Konrad thinking of Princess Luna.

Then the image of Ruby popped into his head, with a cute smile on her face as her orange highlighted mane swayed to the side as if moved by a slight breeze. His decision from earlier started to replay in his mind as the image of both mares kept coming closer and closer him. It really sucked having to choose, but now he was starting to have second thoughts.

"_Would it even work out?" _wondered Konrad.

"Are you paying attention boy?" asked Mitta waving hoofless leg in front of him.

"Geyah! Yeah I'm paying attention just get that hoofless leg out of my face!"

Moving her fore leg away from Konrad, Mitta began to proceed with her questioning.

"And you got her and Apple Bloom away safe and sound correct?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." replied Konrad with annoyance depicted in his tone.

Ignoring Konrad's annoyed attitude Mitta asked Konrad,

"And somehow in the course of doing so, you managed to anger not only the sister of this Princess Luna and ruler of Equestria, but the entire Royal Guard as well?"

Konrad began to sweat from his head and slowly began to move to another wall in an attempt to get some distance away from Mitta, who was currently getting too close to him.

"Umm…pretty much yeah, eheh." replied a nervous Konrad.

"And in your pathetic attempt to rescue my daughter, you managed to not only get caught without a fight despite those weapons of yours Grey Hoof and Blood Clop droned on about, you also managed to lose all of them. Is that correct?"

"Well…when you put it that way…"

Mitta growled like a true zombie and slowly tried to drag her way over to him making the same bloody squish noise from earlier.

"After reading about you humans to my daughter for so many years when she was just a young innocent filly, you are by far the biggest disappointment I have ever seen in my life."

Konrad's fear suddenly came to a halt as the honor of his species was being thrown in his face like it was nothing and that pissed him off.

"Come again?" said Konrad as he balled up his right hand into a fist.

SQUISH! PLOP!

The sound of the bloody squish was made as Mitta took a step closer to him.

"You heard me, with all the tales of hearing how great humanity's technology is and your species supposed honor and valor, you are nothing more than a great disappointment. You see Konrad you aren't very bright at all. You should have surrendered when they surrounded you as you would have been able to show them that you weren't a threat at all, than perhaps you would have had a greater chance to save my daughter."

"Well, in my defense it didn't help that I had a-"

"Silence! I am not done yet!" shouted Mitta.

"_Of course you aren't because you wouldn't listen just like that serpent faggot."_

"And then you get caught by gagging like a sick colt? You could have not looked when you were watching Three Leaf and Gladstone."

"_Shit! I could have turned my head away now that I think about it, but still!"_

"And you fell down without a single fight at all. You are by far the most vulgar, dim minded boy I have ever met in my life! I cannot believe that my daughter has a silly filly crush on you! She can do so much better and deserves better! You do not deserve my precious Ruby at all!"

Konrad's anger was now rising to boiling levels and Ruby's mom or not, Mitta was really pissing Konrad off. Despite that Konrad knew he wouldn't get anywhere having her as an enemy and he had no plans of having his face eaten off just like he envisioned earlier in the night.

"If you will let me explain a little bit more-"

"My daughter has suffered years and years of pain and the first glimmer of hope she sees is you, a big massive disappointment! I will not let her heart be damaged as that's the last of her innocence she has left. She has zero experience in romance and I will not let her attach herself to the first boy that happens to be nice to her. And that's another thing, how did you help her across the river!?"

Konrad's face went pale as Mitta instantly made her earlier suspicions known that Konrad had not told her the entire truth of his interactions with Ruby.

"_Oh fuck…how did she know?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar! I never taught my daughter how to swim and she's never been in the river before. I KNOW you helped her across the river and I want to know HOW you did it! My daughter doesn't have wings as far as I recall, and I saw her hours ago. So tell me…NOW!"

Konrad was visibly sweating his ass off and he knew she wasn't going to let up. It was tie to face the music concerning him holding Ruby.

"Well…" began Konrad as he got up on his legs.

Konrad was now towering above Mitta but for some reason, she was still pretty intimidating, even as a disabled Blank. Konrad then bent his arms backwards in the same position as he had held Ruby earlier in the night. Konrad tried his best to not look Mitta I the eyes, but it didn't work as her glared was like Fluttershy's with a touch of death added to it. And then Konrad finally put the nail in the coffin as he showed how he held Ruby's with his hands which happened to be where her plot was.

"And this is how I held Ruby while crossing the river." said Konrad.

Without warning Mitta kicked Konrad in the knee and he immediately fell backwards. Konrad suddenly found himself leaning against the wall again while sitting down.

_"I used to be a man, then I took a pony buck to the knee. Will my luck ever change?!"_

"You held her with your hands down there?! How dare you sully my daughter!" shouted Mitta.

"_Oh god! Ruby I think this might be a deal breaker."_

And a flurry of smacks came across Konrad's face with pain surging through it like never before.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Konrad instantly held up his arms and began to block every strike after the initial flurry of hoof smacking.

"OWWW! STOP!" yelled Konrad.

"Why should I!? You have defiled my daughter and you're not even married to her! And…what is that smell?"

"What smell? You mean the one coming from your dead body? I would have asked what crawled up your plot and died, but then again I can see that it's just you."

Another flurry of hoof smacks came from Mitta, but Konrad was tired of being tossed around like an unruly teenager as he blocked every single strike. This went on for a good few seconds, but Mitta suddenly ceased and began to sniff Konrad intent on finding the scent. Konrad began to sniff himself and realized just how dirty he had become in a matter of hours. He had dirt, sweat, and blood all over him, but noticed a new substance on his sniper suit.

It turned out to be vomit, specifically his vomit. Konrad had a look of "WTF" on himself and Mitta turned her head back a bit finding the scent disgusting. Konrad noticed this and wondered why Mitta found the puke scent more disgusting that hers.

"_She's been a round dead ponies for such a long time, she's desensitized to it. Seriously, how the fuck did my puke get on me? I know I puked but it hit…OH THOSE BASTARDS!"_

"You…have vomit on yourself. Where did that come from?"

"Uh…that's mine Mitta. When I got caught by Three Leaf and Gladstone, I puked on them because…well sorry to say this but you guys REALLY stink, I mean the scent of a dead body is the worst thing I've ever smelled."

Mitta simply glared at Konrad before she began to laugh out loud. This caused Konrad to ease up a bit, for dealing with an angry Mitta was both nerve racking and old. He started to find himself laughing along with her as the memory of seeing two Blanks covered in his puke was very funny. The laughter soon died off as Mitta began to sniff again all of a sudden and it did not look good at all. She got closer to Konrad and began to sniff his arm until she started to make her way towards his shoulder.

"_Okay, way too close! I need to preserve my man space; do not want zombo mom near me!"_

"I smell something…"

"I can see that considering I have been through almost everything this night can throw at me."

"No…I smell something else…and it's coming from your back."

Konrad's heart immediately started pumping fast and the fear of being hit by Mitta was again starting to creepy up again. Konrad knew exactly was she was referring too and he greatly wished that he had a can of Axe to cover himself in just as he had done in High School. It was the scent that Apple Bloom asked him earlier in the night and Konrad was glad to deflect the young filly's innocent question. Mitta was not a filly but an angry zombie Blank that just happened to be Ruby's mother.

"_Shit! What do I do? Crap, she's gonna know what it is! And NOO!"_

Without warning Mitta threw her forelegs around Konrad and yanked him away from the wall when he was busy in his thoughts. His body was tossed to the side and his backside was exposed for Mitta to sniff. The mare immediately began to sniff his back and backed away from him in shock. Konrad could hear her do the typical pony gasp that her heard on the show knowing that Mitta knew exactly what it was.

"_Oh fuck…Now she thinks I probably banged her too. I think I need to get my guns and go."_

Konrad turned around saw Mitta with a looked shock on her face. It was probably the first time he had ever seen a blank have twitchy eye similar to Princess Luna's. This was not funny however and Konrad slowly began to back away from the undead mare. A look of unease slowly plastered his face and Konrad said,

"So…how about that cider? I could go for some, how about you?"

"You…Ruby…mated?" asked Mitta.

"Uhh no you see…"

"YOU…BUCKED…MY…DAUGHTER!?" shouted Mitta.

Mitta's eyes glowed a dark crimson red while glaring her sharp zombie like teeth that he had seen on Deviant Art many times. She stared at him as if he was a fat cupcake ready to be eaten.

"NO! That didn't happen! You see when I was carrying Ruby across the river she simply went into heat and rubbed her Marehood across me while panting and moaning. So you see I didn't actually you know…fuck her. So all is good right?" said Konrad with a smile.

And Konrad immediately face palmed for being not only blunt but being insensitive to Ruby's mom.

"_Oh Goddamit! You know what fuck it! I'm already fucked and no matter what I say or do I'm screwed."_

"THAT'S WHAT THAT WORD MEANS?! YOU'RE A LIAR AND YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING MY DAUGHTER'S VIRTUE!"

Mitta began to crawl her way towards Konrad intent on causing him pain, nothing but pure pain. The only thing that Konrad could do at that point was get up on his legs and say,

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME ZOMBO MOM!"

"RRRAAGGHH!" screeched Mitta.

And so began the crazy chase inside Roneo's house with a scared shitless young man and an angry Blank mother. It was the beginning of a very complicated relationship.

* * *

Doctor Stable was busy going around the hospital checking the various charts on the patients that came in from earlier in the night. It was pure chaos and not only did they receive a large amount of hurt ponies, but they were very high class ponies. The most important was Princess Luna and Shining Armor, though all patients were equal as far as he was concerned. After conferring with the Royal Guards, notices were sent by selected Night Sentinels to notify the loved ones of the patients.

Another reason the Sentinels were selected was to remind the relatives of the patients the sensitive nature of the situation. The Royal Guard was content on keeping things under wrap lest unnecessary news were to spread causing chaos and uproar. If this situation had gone public very fast, the citizens of Equestria would panic at the news of some unknown creature capable of taking down the Princesses of Equestria. It was bad enough that everypony heard about Princess Celestia's defeat at the hooves of Queen Chrysalis, but even worse that the Royal Guard failed to prevent the situation from occurring in the first place.

And that's what made Doctor Stable's disdain for this night increase even more.

"_I understand why they want this kept quiet, but this is a hospital, not a secret base. I hope they will wake up soon so this madness can end. There is one silver lining to all this, none of their injuries are serious. It would be a shame if that were the case."_

"Where's mah youngin' Apple Bloom!?" asked an elderly mare down the hall.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" ordered a Night Sentinel.

Doctor Stable facehoofed and trotted down the hall to greet the relative of Apple Bloom before an unnecessary incident could occur in his hospital. Upon getting closer to the elderly mare, Doctor Stable noticed a Big Red stallion that he had failed to see, mostly due to him standing behind an a corner of a connecting hallway. He immediately recognized the duo as Granny Smith, and Big MacIntosh the immediate family members of Apple Bloom.

"Don't you go hollerin at me you youngster in a tin can getup! Show some respect to yer elders!" replied Granny Smith.

"Now hold on Granny Smith, he's just doing his job. Now Mister, we're just tryin' to see a family member, not cause a ruckus." chimed in Big MacIntosh.

This surprised Doctor Stable as Big Mac, as most ponies called him, was very little on words. The Royal Guard replied,

"Where is the message that was sent to you? You know to keep-"

"Quiet, yes they know, delicate matter and more importantly they are here to see a loved one. Thank you for being diligent but I think I can take it from here. Apple Bloom is just down the hall. Now if you both will follow me."

Doctor Stable then led the elderly mare, and stallion down towards the room where Princess Luna and Apple Bloom were being held while earning a glare from the overly zealous Night Sentinel. Doctor Stable simply ignored him as he led Apple Bloom's family into the room.

"Apple Bloom is in stable condition and she'll be just fine. She's suffered some minor head trauma, a few scrapes, and…a bite from what appears to have been caused by somepony or something." explained Doctor Stable.

The reaction from the Apple Family was heart wrenching as he had never seen an elder mare cry before. Or for that matter, a huge stallion that could probably take him down with one buck cry even harder.

Both of them ran over to the little filly and began to stroke her mane with their hooves.

"We almost lost our precious little apple!" cried Granny Smith.

"Eey*sniff*yup!" replied Big MacIntosh.

And then a third set of sniffles was heard from the other side of the room and Doctor Stable turned around to see a young Unicorn Royal Guard crying. The Doctor remembered the guard's name as Private Greenhorn and was curious as the why this stranger to the Apple family was crying. His superior Sgt. Darkwing looked at him with a disapproving look when the Unicorn realized he was being watched. Quickly wiping his eyes, and sporting an embarrassed smile, the Royal Guard said,

"Sorry, was thinking about what if that was my little sister on the bed."

"_Well, I guess these guys do have a heart after all and it's perfectly understandable why he would cry."_

"Private, your military discipline is terrible and you are an embarrassment to the stallion race everywhere!"

"_Well, I guess some of them do. I really don't like that Sgt. Darkwing."_

The young Private simply lowered his head and shame while the Sentinel had a look of contempt on his face. The Doctor simply shook his head at the scene and went back to the Apple family.

"If there is anything we can get for you, just let one of the nurses know. You're welcome to stay until she wakes up. When she does, we'll do one more check up on her and she'll be discharged. Do have any questions before I leave?"

Both Granny Smith and Big MacIntosh simply shook their heads no and continued to simply stay by Apple Bloom's side, showing no signs of letting their loved on out of their reach. It was a very touching scene for the experienced Doctor and it reminded him of why he became one in the first place. Taking one more look at Princess Luna's chart and IV, the Doctor began to make his way to the room across the hallway to check up on Prince Shining Armor and his fellow comrades.

Just as he walked into the hallway, he bumped into somepony that he did not notice.

BUMP!

The Doctor quickly backed up and adjusted himself before taking notice of who he bumped into. It turned out to be none other than Princes Cadence. Doctor Stable quickly cursed himself in his mind before immediately bowing dow.

"My apologies your Majesty! I did not see before I-"

"It's quite alright I know it was an accident Doctor Stable. Please rise." replied Princes Cadence.

As the Doctor got back up he noticed a smile was on her face, but it almost seemed as if it was forced. The Doctor could tell it wasn't a genuine one, but it became clear what was on her mind when she said,

"Would you kindly show me to my husband's room? I can't seem to find it."

"_Oh dear, she's worried about her husband."_

"Why yes you Majesty, he's actually in this room right here." replied Doctor Stable pointing his right fore hoof at the room.

The Princess wasted no time getting into the room and ran right to her husband, who was still asleep. Doctor Stable couldn't blame her at all for nopony liked the sight of their loved one hurt and unconscious. The Princess began to nuzzle him and gently planted a kiss on his muzzle. If he was not mistaken, he could have sworn he saw a tear slowly escape and slide off her face. Then that sad expression slowly became stern as the Princess turned away from Shining Armor and made her way over to the Doctor.

"_Oh boy, here come the questions."_

"How is he?"

"He will make a full recovery I can assure you. He suffered from massive magic exhaustion, it's as if he-"

"I know what it means Doctor Stable." replied Princess Cadence clearly indicating that she was not happy.

"_Oh no, tread carefully Doctor, do not anger the Princess."_

"What I want to know is how did it happen? I know he got into a fight Doctor, I can clearly see the bruise that is bearing."

"Pardon my interruption, but Ah'd like to know mahself what happened too." said Big Macintosh who was making his way into the room.

"_Oh great, questions that I can't answer! Help!"_

The Doctor could feel the questioning glare from both the Royal Mare and the Big Stallion, neither of which he didn't want to anger. Both of them continued waiting for him to answer and the Doctor had no choice but to tell them,

"I simply don't know, but one of the guards said something about a Ponynapper being seen by a Sea Serpent."

Big Mac showed a look of disgust on his face as the thought of somepony trying to Ponynap his sister got him angry. Princess Cadence simply narrowed her eyes but showed no other signs of anger. Her eye certainly did a good job of expressing her anger at this unknown individual and Doctor Stable certainly was glad that he was not that pony, whoever he or she was.

"Well then…I guess I will simply wait by my husband's side until this criminal is brought to justice. I just hope no other pony becomes his or her victim."

"Eeyup." agreed Big MacIntosh with anger in his voice.

"_Okay, now I really feel sorry for the fool that decided to try and Ponynap Princess Luna and Apple Bloom. That pony has no idea how much trouble it's caused."_

All of a sudden a set of hooves could be heard rushing through the halls and all three ponies went to investigate. It turned out to be a Royal Guard from the Spartrota unit as his impressive uniform indicated. The runner that had been sent from Everfree Forest recognized Princess Cadence and bowed down before her.

"Greetings your Highness, I was not expecting to see you. It is fortunate that you are here however-"

"It would be fortunate if my husband, aunt, and subjects were not the victims of some strange ponynapper."

"I…uh…"

Princess Cadence immediately put her hooves to her face before saying,

"I'm sorry. Please accept my apology, I'm just upset that is all."

"I understand your highness, Princess Celestia and the Element bears are currently pursuing the culprits responsible."

The Princess put her hooves down and raised her eye brow upon hearing the word,"

"Culprits? You mean to tell me there is more than one ponynapper?"

"Well…a sea serpent reported spotting a strange biped male wearing a green outfit carrying Princess Luna."

"Biped? You mean a Diamond Dog?"

"No your Majesty…we…you see we actually don't know what he is only that he has a Ghost Mare companion with him."

"Excuse me, did you just say Ghost?" asked Doctor Stable.

The Guard then noticed Doctor Stable and Big MacIntosh, nervous about sensitive information leaking. As if she could read his mind, Princess Cadence reassured the Guard,

"They won't go galloping to the press, this I can assure you."

Turing to both Doctor Stable and Big MacIntosh, she asked both of them,

"You won't do that correct? I know my neither of my aunts would like panic spread through the Kingdom."

"I will not do such a thing your majesty. I will treat this as I treat all of my patients medical history, completely confidential." assured Doctor Stable.

"Eeyup!" was all that Big Mac said.

"Very well then, please continue."

And so the Guard told them of how Shining Armor had come across the strange biped, fought him and lost, whose name was revealed to be Konrad. He then told them of the dead Blood Hooves that were found in the forest, and this caught the attention of every pony within an earshot. And the runner did not leave out any of the details, which cause Nurse Tenderheart's face to turn green as she walked away unable to stomach such news.

As he carried on, Princess Cadence's facial expression did not change, but Big Mac's jaw was open in shock. The runner also told them of the strange carriage that was found and how they were currently following a trail that was no doubt caused by the mysterious Konrad. He also mentioned the suspicions of Twilight Sparkle who believed that Konrad may have aided Princess Luna and Apple Bloom instead ponynapping them as the Sea Serpent initially reported them.

After pointing out in detail of why Twilight Sparkle believed this was the case and why the fight between the two was a misunderstanding, such as the green rag used as a mane bow, the guard ceased speaking. The guard also told them over Princess Celestia's orders concerning the capture of Konrad as well as her opinion of him.

Finished speaking, the Guard realized that his throat was sore and began to wish he had a glass of water. Nurse Redheart, who was nearby for the whole update, quickly gave the Guard a cup of water. The guard quickly gulped it down before turning his attention back to Princess Cadence. The Princess didn't say or express anything during the whole speech, as she only listened in great detail.

"Is that all?" asked Princess Cadence.

"Uh…yes your Majesty. That is all."

"Well, that would explain why mah little sister has a green rag on her mane." said Big Mac as he began to process this new information.

"It seems this Konrad is quite the character stopping Blood Hooves, and saving Princess Luna and Apple Bloom in the process. I'm glad that your sister is fine, I remember her being a flower filly during my wedding."

"She was a cute youngin' if Ah say so myself." replied a proud Big Mac.

"That she most certainly was and still is!" smiled Princess Cadence.

"Yes she still is…as for that Konrad I really hope my Aunt finds him. It would be a shame if he really did assist them only to be petrified by the Elements of Harmony or worse, slain by the Spartrota Unit or the rest of the Blood Hooves."

"Eeyup." agreed Big Mac.

For the most part, the Doctor had been silent through the whole explanation as the entire thing looked like it had come out of a bad horror movie.

"_Ghosts? Blood Hooves?! And…other things too?! I swear I need to take another vacation to Los Pegasus."_

"Well, I shall stay near my husband until he wakes up. Hopefully, when he does, he will tell us more about this…Konrad. I most certainly wish to meet the male that gave my husband a plot kicking, so I may do the same in return."

Everypony's eyes went wide before they turned away and went their separate business. The Guard assigned to receive the update from the Hospital conferred with Doctor Stable on the patients' condition. Seeing how there was essentially no change, other than the arrival of Princess Cadence, the Guard took another drink of water before running off towards Everfree Forest to inform Princess Celestia.

Doctor Stable went back to checking on the newly updated charts. As he did so, Doctor Stable could only think about the odd turn of events that occurred tonight.

"_Ghosts, Blood Hooves, and some unknown biped…I guess Nightmare Night has arrived early in Ponyville. This is going to be one crazy Night, but at least the innocent party to all this have been save. I hope that if all of this is true, the Blood hooves will be stopped. I can only imagine how much trouble that Konrad is going to be in if he gets caught by anypony. I imagine he's better off with the Blood Hooves for I know I wouldn't want to be on Celestia's bad side."_

The Doctor didn't know that Konrad was severely wishing that he had surrendered to Shining Armor earlier and that he was not in fact safer with the Blood Hooves. He was trapped like a rat cornered by the cat that was not only a Blank but a vengeful mother out for his blood. And yet, the night was still young.

* * *

Yes! I finally got the update done! Story's not dead folks! So what do you think eh? Mitta 1 Konrad, but round two is just around the corner and don't worry folks he won't be a Mitta's punching bag later. And man, another Konrad hater coming from Princess Cadence. Will our hero get out of this and survive? Find out next time as the next Chapter is coming out soon! Don't worry Konrad, hang in there buddy! Let me know what you guys think.


	30. I AM A MAN!

Ruby was currently sneaking towards the northern edge of Sunny Town, doing her best to avoid the thorny brush that had gotten out of hoof over the decades. In the past, Three Leaf, Roneo, and Ruby herself had been in charge of curtailing the troublesome over growth that seemed to plague them from Foalhood as part of their duties around the town. Due to the small population, it was normal for everypony to have assigned duty to help maintain the small community. Everypony had to pitch in in some shape or form and it was a good time to talk while helping each other out.

_"Psht! Yeah, sure help each other out like you all helped me...Why did this have to happen to me? All I wanted was to have a simple life, become a mother, and live around my friends, nothing more! No, stay focused Ruby, you can reminisce about the past later, after you've helped the strong man of your dreams...Buck! Stay focused girl!"_

Ruby found herself blushing at the thought of Konrad as she quietly jumped over a rather concentrated growth of thorns. Just like her former friends, the curse that had befallen the town caused the plant life to morph too. Sometimes the ground itself would even glow blood red signifying it's evil identity. The reason for this was due to the fact that over the years, as more passing ponies fell victim to Blood Clop's raids, the blood from their bodies would soak the soil while they rested. Ruby couldn't believe how many innocent ponies had been murdered and forever cursed to join Gray Hoof's growing herd on Blood Hooves as the gray stallion coined them from the old legends.

No matter how many times the cycle went though, no matter how many times she "died" again and again, she could never get used to the sight, smell, and feeling of death her former friends. It was on thing to be murdered, but another to constantly relive it again and again. It was literally a bad nightmare that constantly played in a loop only four days a year, while she was cursed to wander the forest alone until the next cycle came. Most of the time was spent wandering around her former homer curling in a ball crying for her mother to hold her. But things were looking up as it seemed, as a human she had found, and as much as he had helped her through the night, it was her turn.

_"I'm coming Konrad! Just hold on! And please mother, I hope you approve of him...okay, I should probably get Konrad's weapons first since he's going to need them considering all the Blood Hooves that are resting in the ground right now."_

As Ruby found a suitable spot to hide, which was near Gladstone's partially crumpled home, Ruby began to observe the area for anything out of the ordinary. In the distance, she could see many Blood Hooves near the party tables drinking the disgusting punch. Gladstone and Three Leaf were dancing all over the place in a very crazy flank shake while others cheered them on. Ruby gave a look of contempt before continuing to look around. She was able to spot Roneo and Starlet near his house nuzzling each other's neck.

And in the distance, she also saw Blood Clop himself dancing very badly without a care in the world.

_"Boy, he seems to have gotten over Crimson Tail so quickly. Whatever, I don't care nowhere would those weapons be anyway?"_

Out of all the ponies, she couldn't see Gray Hoof at all. Normally he would be out and about making sure everypony was happy, but he was nowhere to be found. There was only one logical conclusion that Ruby could think of, and that was he was still in his house. Ruby scanned the area and saw nopony nearby in the northern part of the town. The party was mostly near the entrance and southern edge of the Town due to the main square was located there. Ruby moved towards the northwestern edge weaving though many more thorns causing some scratches and one painful prick near her plot.

Suppressing the urge to shout out loud, Ruby got a better look at the western view of Sunny Town. Gray Hoof's house was being Guarded by two stallions and Ruby silently cursed herself. Then out of sheer luck Gray Hoof appeared from his front door and nodded to the two stallions. They cheerfully reared upwards and galloped towards the dance ground, no doubt that the leader of Sunny Town cleared them of their duties. He smiled and then went back inside his house to do who knows what. Undeterred, Ruby made her was closer the back of his house completely out of sight from everypony.

Ruby could hear something a strange voice coming from the other side over the window, and was nervous about what it was. Taking a gulp, and hoping for the best, Ruby slowly rose her head towards the in window being careful not to be see. And was she saw shocked her as their was Gray Hoof being suspended above the midair and a voice was channeling through him his body. His eyes were no longer red but now were a hazy black color. And Ruby could hear the voice very clearly.

**"You do not have much time to waste, find out what need to know about the human and present him with the choice. If he willingly accepts, your control over him will increase and he will be at your call whenever you need him. If he refuses, then he will be more difficult to control but you will be able to manage with my help."**

Gray Hoof's eyes returned to their red color as he began to respond to the strange voice.

"Why is that? Why is he different from the other ponies in that regard?"

The moment the voice responded, Gray Hoof's eyes returned to the black haze that hey previously were.

**"He is a human, he is more resistant to magic than other beings. It is all due to...the others."**

_"Why are his eyes doing that? It's got to be that voice...maybe it's the demon Konrad was talking about?"_

Gray Hoof gasped as his eyes returned back to red.

"You mean the ones that you told me about? The ones that brought the mark upon Ruby and tried to destroy us all?"

**"Yes...they are the ones...continue to listen to me and accept my protection and your herd will never suffer like they do...FOREVER!"**

"No not them! Yes, tell me what to do! I thought what I did long ago was wrong but now I can see I was right. Please do not let us be cursed!"

_"You ARE the cursed on moron! And to think I once liked you long ago...bastard."_

**"Search for anything to be of use, keep the weapons he has away from his reach until he has joined the herd. When that has been done, give the traitor an ultimatum, repent or be put to rest. Then keep an eye out for invaders until the cycle is over. Do this and Sunny Town will be stronger. I shall wait until you require further guidance.**

_"Traitor? NO! He's talking about my mother! I need to hurry up and save Konrad!"_

Grey Hoof's eyes slowly returned back to red as he slowly was lowered on the ground. The leader of Sunny Town adjusted himself and looked at Konrad's weapons that were in a nearby pile. Ruby looked at Konrad's equipment as well and noticed that everything he had was there. Gray Hoof walked over and pulled out something from the vest that Konrad had worn earlier. Ruby recognized the device as the "iPod", which Konrad called. She could see Gray Hoof fiddle with it, as if he was trying to understand what it was.

Ruby had to admit that it was a cool thing to see, as she had never seen moving pictures before and what a sight it was to see so many humans. It was also a testament to their technological prowess, and ability to do anything without the need for magic. Ruby wanted Konrad to show her more over the device but remembered that saving him was more important than learning about the ancient past. Gray Hoof continued to fiddle with the device before it lit up, causing his evil red eyes to open wide in surprise.

What she saw next was very interesting, as it was a set of some lyrics different from the set of moving pictures Konrad had shown her earlier of humans going the moon. This one was a very catchy song, but unknown to the mare she had no idea the irony that had befallen her.

watch?v=pkXIYgsvO0c

When the song was done, Gray Hoof continued to fiddle with the device causing it to go black. The gently tossed it with the other items and and chuckled at it before turning to the door. As the stallion let the house, Ruby immediately took the opportunity to look around before slowly opening the window. She jumped through and struggles for a second or two to get the rest of her body in the room. As soon as he got in,she wasted no time gathering Konrad's weapons, tossing them out the window one at a time. She decided to put the vest on herself as she had seen Luna do earlier in then night.

Ruby smiled thinking that Luna would be greatly disappointed that he chose a simple earth pony over an Alicorn Princess. Giggling at the spoiled Princess crying her heart out, Ruby had a bit of trouble getting the vest on. The main issue was due tot he fact that it was meant for a human, not a pony. The second was due to the fact that it was heavy, as the vest was filled with many of the metal and red sticks that his weapon used. After fumbling for a few more seconds, Ruby began to worry about the time passing by, hoping that Gray Hoof would not walk in on her or worse, Konrad would already be killed by the time she was done.

_"How did Princes Luna get this dang thing on? Probably magic that cheater...Let's see, I think it closes the this? Oh fuck it! I'll just carry it out with my teeth! Okay, I really need to stop cursing like that...heh bad human habits."_

Ruby then grabbed the vest with her teeth and tossed it out the window before jumping back out. She carefully closed the window and began grabbing every item that she could. It was very difficult throwing all of this weapons and the vest in the same manner that Princess Luna had done but the earth pony had managed to do it without being caught.

_"Heh, maybe I should have been a detective...maybe I can be one with Konrad at my side...oh stop getting distracted Ruby! Konrad needs you!"_

And Ruby made her way towards Roneo's house as careful as she could be, hoping the element of surprise was still on her side. The ghost mare did not realize that her time was running out and that she's have to pick up the pace if she wanted to save not only her mother, but the man of her dreams.

_"I wonder how Konrad is doing with my mother? I'll be she's greatly impressed with him."_

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU HUMAN BASTARD! RAAGGHH!" yelled Mitta with Blood curdle.

Konrad had no intention of obeying the zombified pony mother, and was doing everything he could to avoid causing her harm. If it had not been for Ruby, he would have kicked her head to a bloody pulp in an instant.

_"Fucking story of the Blanks! Fuck Sunny Town! You guys were just as fucking annoying as shit when I played the game! Go to Equestria the stories said! Have fun with Pinkie Pie?! Nope. Help with Sweet Apple acres? Nope. Get chased by zombie ponies and hope to not get cursed?! Eeyup! It's always my fucking luck!"_

Konrad had a lot of trouble seeing the the dark and continued to used his arms and hands to feel his surroundings. Roneo's house was just like it was in the game, nothing but boxes, just like the game. Konrad had no clue why Roneo would put so many boxes in his house. It as literally a maze, one that Konrad barely remembered and the man began to search his memory for a solution, hoping that his previous experience with the puzzle would indeed be the same.

_"Let's see, if Mitta was in the far lower right corner, than that's where I was...then I can go here!_

Konrad made a quick turn as his boots made a loud thud in the wooden floor.

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

"I can hear you human boy! You will not get away from me!"

Konrad's anger was now greatly rising at Mitta, and he wasn't sure what he would do should the Blank reach him. Konrad was relived that an instant touch from her did not turn him into a Blank as it did the game. But what would curse him was the fact that he would have to be eaten by the Blood Hooves just as Jade was in Super Filly adventure. If there was any silver lining to all this, it was that he saved Apple Bloom and Princess Luna. Not wanting to be cursed by Mitta of all the Blanks, Konrad began to push a crate that was blocking his way and ran forward before taking a sharp left.

The sound of Mitta dragging her self with one leg increased making the same fleshy splatter noise that she had done earlier.

Konrad cursed before continuing while being greatly surprised at the hatred being projected towards him. He had greatly realized that hell hath no fury like a mother scorned, and he was in the middle of Equestrian living hell. Konrad did his best to decreased his foot steps but the floor made it almost impossible to do so. The noise of Mitta dragging herself got closer and closer causing Konrad to panic. Konrad continued forward and was relived to have found a door, one that he began to rattle in a vain attempt to open.

"You're not getting out stupid human! Gray hoof will see you when he wants to!" shouted somepony from the otherside of the door.

Konrad could tell that it was a mare, but other than that he had no clue who it was. That was until another voice spoke up and it was that of a young stallion.

"Yeah, don't bother us! We are trying to have some time together! Isn't that right snuggle bunny?"

"That's right sweetums!" replied the mare.

Konrad instantly knew who the voices in question were and they were none other than Roneo and Starlet. He could hear them kissing on the other side of the door and Konrad's anger became furious. He had no intention of seeing Gray Hoof for anything and pounded on the door yelling out loud.

"I hope your fucking foals will be just as ugly as you are!"

He could hear Starlet beginning to cry while Roneo began to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Gray Hoof will have him blessed later on and then he will apologize. And if he doesn't I will make him."

_"Fat fucking chance!"_

"Oh Roneo! Kiss me my dear!"

_"I'm not going to listen to this shit. Wait, I forgot about Mitta!"_

Konrad turned around and could hear Mitta getting closer and closer. Konrad once again began to look around, trying to find away out of this mess.

_"I wish I had Ruby here to help...oh man...Ruby...wait I see something!"_

Konrad had spotted a window further up ahead that could only be accessed by a stack of barrels. Unfortunately, that would have required Konrad to go back to the wall and further cause him to to move towards Mitta, who was getting closer and closer. Seeing no other option, Konrad immediately bolted for the barrels leading to freedom. A series of thuds were made in rapid succession and Konrad's heart began pumping full of blood, adrenaline and most notably fear. As if being able to sense all three Mitta made her way over towards Konrad as she turned a corner.

"Found you! You will pay for-"

"NOPE!" yelled Konrad as he jumped over Mitta and began to climb the barrels.

Mitta would have any of it however and began to bite Kornad's boot hoping to pull him down. Konrad began to struggle and the Blank did her best to pull him down. Konrad couldn't take it anymore and use his free boot to kick Mitta in the head.

SNAP! CRUNCH!

Mitta's head did a 180 before slowly turning back around with her face full of rage just as bright as ever.

_"She's still alive? Why does it have to be the same thing from Deviant Art? Fuck this! Almost there..."_

Konrad had made it to the window sill and immediately began to open the window. Unfortunately, Konrad didn't count on Mitta giving up as he thought he had made it only to discover his footing was getting unstable. Looking down he could see Mitta hitting the barrels with all her might. The barrels began to shake and Konrad made one last effort to get through the window.

_"NO! Almost there!"_

"YOU WILL PAY FOR SULLYING RUBY!" yelled Mitta as she struck the bottom of one of the barrels.

It turned out to be the finishing blow for the stacked barrels and Konrad began to fall down with the barrels.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!" yelled Konrad.

The young man fell and rolled on the ground settling on his back. Mitta wasted to time getting on top of him and began to smack him.

SMACK!

"That's for touching her!"

SMACK!

"That's is for-"

All of a sudden, the renegade symbol appeared in his eye beckoning him to give in.

He wasted no time doing so and let his anger seize control. Konrad rolled Mitta on to her back and reeled his arm back tuning his hand in to a fist. Mitta's eyes lit up in complete surprise just in time to see said fist make contact with her muzzle.

SMASH! CRUNCH!

Konrad had punched her very hard, so hard that her muzzle had almost caved in a few teeth fell out. His fingers were slightly hurt from the force of the punch but he didn't care. He simply had enough of the scornful and critical mother.

"YEAH! YEAH! You like that bitch?! You better learn to because I swear to the GOD, the creator of the all living things, I will end you right here just as I've done to the others! Smacking time for you is fucking over!"

Mitta didn't say anything, but rather had a look of shock and awe on her face. Shaking her head to snap out of her fazed state, Mitta attempted to glare at Konrad but it didn't have the earlier effect due to her injured state. Konrad got up and stood like a giant compared to her. His arms were flexing with strength and anger, and Mitta knew it. Not wanting to let Konrad get away with hitting him, she began to berate him once more.

"I knew you weren't good enough for my precious Ruby! You area violent brute and-"

"Violent? Violent?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! You are a goddamn zombie Mitta! Your entire existence for the past 100 years has been to trap poor saps that wander into your town and make them into flesh eating freaks! Explain that one zombo mom!"

"It...it was a-"

"Curse?! You you guys brought that one on yourself, and how did that come about hmm? Oh yeah, you guys murdered Ruby! Your friends murdered your daughter!"

Konrad's anger was going through the roof and he had enough of Mitta's criticism. So much had passed this whole night, and he had been forced to fight for his life and in a new time period.

"They...my precious Ruby..." said Mitta with a look of sorrow on her face.

"Yeah, you know the one you let your friends kill? Some mother of the year award you earned that day. And all over what? A fucking mark on a flank...humans are a disappointment huh? I think you guys are the disappointment around here if you ask me."

"Who...who are you to call us ponies a disappointment?!" snapped back Mitta who seemed to be barely holding it together in a last act of defiance towards Konrad.

Not having Mitta attempt to turn the table on Konrad, he quickly replied.

"Me, a fucking human being capable of making such judgment...and I'm levying that judgment against you! Such a goddam waste you are!"

A bloody started started to fall from her left eye and Konrad almost felt sorry for her with the key word being almost.

"I...they just...*sniff*."

"Oh, rationalizing their murder are you? I think pony pride is the last thing that you should think about, considering they killed your daughter over stupid cutie mark. And you just let them do it to. You didn't even go for outside help, or at the very least isolate her until a better plan came about. Hell, if it had been my daughter and they attempted to do that I'd killed every single damn one of them myself or ran away, but no, you just sat there and let it happen!" said Konrad while pointing a finger at her.

"You don't even deserve her forgiveness but hey she must really love you even after the big disappointment you are. Too bad it cost your daughters life. I know I'm not perfect but I don't think I've ever met another human or pony that was perfect for that matter. But...at least I can say that I'd have done a better job than you did protecting her."

"I...see your point human boy-"

"MY NAME IS KONRAD AND I AM A MAN! Get it right for once or you won't get my respect at all! Not that you deserve it."

"Okay...*sniff* Konrad." replied Mitta in a weak voice.

Mitta all of a sudden started to adjust her muzzle with one of her hoofless legs and a crunch noise was made.

CRUNCH!

As much as Konrad heard it throughout the night, he still could not get used to it nor the smell emanating from her. Showing a sign of disgust on his face at the sight of Mitta, Konrad cross him arms and continued to stare her down. He won as he lowered her head in shame, finally establishing dominance over Mitta.

_"About fucking time I put her in her place. Sorry Ruby, but I just couldn't take that crap anymore."_

"Now listen Mitta..."

Mitta didn't even raise her head or acknowledge him as she just laid there in self-pity.

"LOOK AT ME!" yelled Konrad.

The Blank was now crying with more blood tears from her face as she stared at him and no longer did Konrad feel any fear from the Blank. Sure she was creepy, but he had broken her fearful appearance just as he had done with Skull Mush and Konrad would not back down from anypony from here on out. Realizing that he could still use her help and hopefully reunite her with Ruby, Konrad uncross his arms and slowly walked over to her.

"Are you going to finish me? Do it...I do not deserve pity or the sight of my daughter once more."

"No arguments there, but...that's not what she wants and I have a soft spot for good sappy endings. Now I didn't ask to come here, get told that my race is extinct and face hell right in my damn face but I'm not going to go down without a fight and neither are you."

Mitta looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, not fully understanding what he was getting at. Konrad was now kneeling down to her and held out his hand.

"You can make things better and you owe it to your daughter. I will stop this place from claiming more victims and I would like your help. Now, will you accept my plea for help and friendship?"

Mitta continued to stare at Konrad's hand before looking in his eyes and a narrowing them at the word friendship.

"Okay, okay, then just plain help me please? You don't have to like me if that makes you feel better. Truce?"

"We have a truce...Konrad."

Konrad couldn't but help smile at Mitta for calling him by his name and it felt to have respect, something that he was lacking the entire night. Talking his hand, Mitta attempted to get up and carry herself up but fell down. She was still holding his hand and started to cry as she failed to get back up.

"How...*sniff*...can I even help you *sniff* or my daughter if I can't *sniff* walk nor stand on *sniff* my own power?"

All of a sudden Konrad saw the paragon symbol appear and he did not want to see it at all.

He knew that everytime he gave into it something less desirable would happen.

_"Nope, not doing it. Don't...aw hell she isn't going to get up is she...or stop crying."_

And to Konrad's luck, all Mitta did was continue to cry and whimper, doing very much the same thing she had done in the game and in the comics of Story of the Blanks. Not wanting to waste any more time on an emotional zombie mare, Konrad did what needed to be done. He gave into the symbol.

Konrad slowly began to wrap his arms around Mitta resting her forelegs around his neck. He could feel the squishy flesh move against his suit and her bloody mane against his head. He could feel her body react to his touch, not expecting compassion from anypony, especially the human that she threatened and beat not too long ago. Her body tensed for a few seconds before she relaxed and began to cry in his shoulder, letting all of her pain and sadness out. Despite having his senses become overwhelmed with "deadness" beyong belief, Konrad started to feel sympathy for the Blank mare.

_"I guess she's not that bad at all...but the deadness my god! That I'm not going to get used too...can't believe that I'm hugging a fucking zombie...a my little pony zombie! This is the most fucked up part of my life. Okay, Mitta go and let it all out."_

And Konrad regretted even thinking that last sentence as Mitta suddenly started to blow her nose on his shoulder.

PSSSHHHH!

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! Goddammit, she did that on purpose. Okay, hug time with the undead is over."_

Konrad lightly patted her on the back to let her know that it was time to break the embrace. As Mitta let go, Konrad looked at his suit and saw a few strands o dead grey coat, some coagulated blood stains, and some blood snot on his shoulder.

Mitta looked at him and said,

"Sorry...I needed that...thank you Konrad."

Forcing a smile and giving off a salute, Konrad replied,

"No problem! Now let's-"

"Konrad." interrupted Mitta.

_"Oh c'mon! I'm tired of this compassion with the undead stuff. I wanna stop Sunny town dammit!"_

"Yes?" replied Konrad.

"You have my permission." said Mitta with a light smile.

"Um...for what again?"

_"Something tells me I'm not going to like this."_

"To date and marry my daughter should you chose to."

Konrad's eyes went wide, jaw lowered, and his brain was scrambling to process the words that came from Mitta. Konrad was speechless and he never expected to hear what he had just heard. His mouth tried to form words but failed to produce anything. When his brain finally had come to terms with Mitta's statement, a hoofless leg was waved into his face snapping him out of his trance.

"Do you always do that?"

"Huh...what?"

"Go into deep thought. Do did understand the blessing just gave you right?"

"Uh...yeah."

Mitta giggled before saying,

"I'll bet you are joyed at the thought of being my daughter's special somepony, or somebody I should say. She chose well... I hope that when this is over you two will be happy together and I truly mean that."

"You do?!" said a feminine voice from somewhere.

Both Mitta and Konrad turned around to see Ruby in the window sill on the outside. She was sporting the biggest smile that Konrad had seen from anypony, both in the show and in real life. Her eyes were glowing a soft yellow color and it was very obvious that she was very happy. Mitta on the other hoof was joyed to her her daughter again and zombie form or not, nothing could lessen that fact. Her eyes became a bright red as Mitta said to Ruby.

"Ruby?! I-I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so sorry for not protecting you and-"

"Mom! I already told you I forgive you and thank you for the blessing! *major pony squeal* Konrad, I got your weapons out here. Oh and hurry up! I think Gray Hoof might come here any minute now."

_Ruby heard it...all of it...I got permission to practically marry an OC from MLP world...this is so...weird. Shit Gray Hoof's coming here, not going to stick around, already got on nemesis, fucking Blood Clop!"_

Konrad immediately began to pile the barrels up to form the means of escape, Mitta couldn't really do anything other than watch the door for any potential intruders.

_"Fucking barrels...I hate these things! And why the hell are all these boxes here?"_

"Umm Mitta? Question, what's in these boxes and why does Roneo have them stacked like a warehouse in his...well house. I mean it's like a house without a whole lot of...house."

Mitta turned to look at Konrad raising an eye brow while Ruby held a hoof to her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"It's food supplies...or what was left of it. We would use it to store hay and other materials as Roneo volunteered to use it as a storage for Sunny Town. Over many years, Roneo found it to be a fun activity to make a maze...and to be used as a makeshift prison." replied Mitta with a growl at the end.

"I see...okay, that's the last barrel. Hold on Mitta, this may get...awkward."

Mitta had no clue was he was talking about until it was too late, as he picked up Mitta right off the floor and turned to hold her on his back. Mitta began to blush when Konrad held her legs with his hands, which were getting close to her plot by the second. It was equally embarrassing for Konrad to hold Mitta in nearly the same manner as he did Ruby. Thankfully Ruby had receded to the outside making sure the coast was clear while Konrad carried Mitta up the stack of barrels.

_"Please don't go into heat, please don't go into heat."_

As Konrad got to the top, he carefully assisted her through the window, lettin her go head first through the sill. The most unfortunate part about this was that Konrad got a full view of Mitta's plot something that he'd rather forget along with other things this night had thrown in with it. Looking away as Mitta slouched through the window, Konrad facepalmed while groaning.

_"Aggh! Ruby's mom does not have it going on...at all!"_

When Mitta was clear of the window sill, Konrad himself quickly made it though like a thief in the night landing softly on a box that Ruby must have found. Mitta was on the ground nearby trying to get up, which Konrad attempted to assist her.

"No, Ruby can carry me. you need your weapons." whispered Mitta.

Nodding, Konrad grabbed his vest from Ruby, who was smiling uncontrollably towards him, and slung his Dragunov while picking up his AKM.

_"Did they hurt you? I've been away from you too long baby! Feels good to have it in my hands."_

Konrad also grabbed his Makarov and set everything back to where it once was and more importantly they way it's supposed to be. And just to make sure, his iPod was intact albeit with a few scratch marks. Ruby giggled a bit the sight of him checking on it and Konrad had no clue why it was funny.

"I'll tell you later Konrad, right now we need to get to my old house real quick." whispered Ruby as she helped pick up Mitta and began to quietly sneak towards her old house.

"What? Why there? Is that where they-" asked Konrad as he followed Ruby and Mitta, aiming his AKM at the area's where other Blanks and Blood Hooves were likely to show up.

"Murdered me? Yes, it is but we will only go there to help my mom and then we'll come up with a plan to stop them. I think something is wrong with the others. One of them practically fell apart!" said Ruby in a normal voice the moment they cleared Sunny Town through the back entrance.

"What?! Fell apart?" asked Konrad as he got to Ruby's side looking at her.

"Yeah, this mare Blood Screech, whose special somepony you killed on the way here, tried to torture me but she seemed like she had drank some bad cider, if that makes any sense."

As Ruby's house came into view, Konrad tried to make sense of why a Blood Hoof would just fall apart for no reason. Then he got a hunch as the they got closer to Ruby' house.

"Ruby, did this mare happen to drink any punch by any chance?" asked Konrad with a slight grin on his face.

"Umm...I don't know. I think so, a lot of Blood Hooves were drinking and eating cake while I was looking for your weapons."

As they made it to the door, Konrad started to laugh while Ruby and Mitta exchange confused looks before Mitta asked.

"What is so funny, boy-I uh mean, Konrad?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside, but just so you know this fight just a got a bit easier."

"Okay...I shall take your word Konrad. Ruby, my child, please help find some replacements please."

"Okay, mom! There's already a set in here." replied Ruby.

"A set of what?" asked Konrad while aiming his AKM down the path towards Sunny Town to cover their rear.

"You'll see..."answered Mitta.

_"When Mitta speaks, it just plain reeks...wow that rhymed!"_

"While we are in here, we need to have a talk Ruby. Are you and Konrad going to adopt or are you going try and see what foals you two can create? Marriage and family are huge commitment!"

"MOM!" replied Ruby with a huge reddish hue plastered on her face and ears down in embarrassment.

Konrad's eyes widened as he continued to aim down the road, with a red face of his own growing.

_"Um...marriage!? FOALS?! I DIDN'T SAY-"_

"Get in here future son in law!" said Mitta while pulling a foreleg around his waist pulling him in as Ruby carried her.

_"NOOOOO!" FUCKING STORY OF THE BLANKS!"_

As a new found respect was formed, a great misunderstanding had occurred at the same time. It wouldn't be until the battle was over that the misunderstanding would be cleared and that moment was rapidly approaching. That battle was not by any means going to be easy, despite what Konrad thought as he soon would out. Unknown to all parties, a greater good and evil were carefully watching over the impending storm, ready to put their pieces to the test.

* * *

Another update folks! What do you guys think? Like it? this was a fun chapter to write as I loved having Konrad put Mitta in her place. Next we will see more of the blanks, maybe check up on Apple Bloom and Luna, the mane six and more importantly, who are those voices?! Oh yeah, and the epic fight, along with boss fight too so it's most likely going to be a two parter. Tell what you guys think, liked and stuff. The video was supposed to be Sympathy for the Devil by Rolling Stones but fanfiction. net won't let me put that up.


	31. The party just got real Part 1

Gray Hoof couldn't but help chuckle at the human's strange device that was some sort of music box. His grandparents once had one made up of a wooden box, small gears and it only played one song. Back then it was the most advance piece of machinery and he would listen to the same tune over and over again as a young colt. It reminded him of the good times, being around family and friends during the winter season drinking warm cocoa. Bringing a smile to his face, Gray Hoof slowly closed the door to his house and began to trot over to where most of the ponies had gathered.

He took a slow look over the place and was proud of what he saw. They were dancing, they were eating cake, they were having fun, and more importantly, they were happy.

_"I care for all you my friends. I will see to it the party never ends and that nothing will ever change that."_

Curious as to see who was up to what, Gray Hoof moved over to the party tables to hear and see how his friends were doing. On the way over, he could see Roneo and Starlet going full blast with their romance by muzzle kissing each other. While he was all for romance, he felt that they were taking it a bit too far especially with the pet names. Shaking his head, he was able to spot Gladstone and Three Leaf tearing up the dancing ground attracting a small crowd of ponies cheering them one. Gray Hoof raised an eye brow at the duo who had been seeing each other for a few cycles and was impressed that Three Leaf was able to convince Gladstone dance.

Normally the quiet stallion would be a bit shy, mostly moving rocks and doing heavy lifting of the supplies around the town, but it seemed that he had quite the energy within him. And his obvious special somepony had convinced him to go all out tonight. Gray Hoof had always suspected they had a thing for each other, but they never publicly displayed it until now. He wondered why this was so and he immediately reflected on the events of tonight. A filly, a princess, and more importantly, a living being that was assumed to be a myth shaking the town to it's core could have been the main reason why.

_"A human...I never would have guessed that they were actually real nor suspect that one would show up here. He did a lot of damage to the town, both physically and mentally. He will pay and repent for a long time to come."_

Gray Hoof's smile slowly decreased as the cost of Konrad's resistance had become clear. Over 20 Blood Hooves had been killed, their existence as a town was now known outside the forest by the royal princess that escaped, and invaders would most likely return in force. Gray Hoof's eyes started to glow a darker shade of red as his anger had begun to rise. He would not allow anypony to ruin the happiness he had worked so hard for his friends, and Konrad was going to be his tool to do just that.

_"That will be just for starters Konrad, soon you will join us, and you will earn your place here after the wounds you have caused are healed. You will also make Ruby suffer and curse they day that she tried to use you for evil. Damn you Ruby...damn you and your mark!"_

"HI GRAY HOOF! GOOD PARTY!" said a very loud stallion as he put a hoof on Gray Hoof's shoulder.

The leader of the town had jumped in the air in surprise with his eyes widened and dead coat slightly raising up. As he landed, he turned around to see that it was none other than Blood Clop, who looked very odd. The stallion that had been his number one assistant and long time friend was slightly stumbling, eyes becoming crossed, and had a very weird smile on his face that seemed to be unnaturally wide. Gray Hoof was beginning to feel that something was wrong about his friend but couldn't quite put his hoof on it. With concern for his good friend, Gray Hoof asked,

"Blood Clop? Are you okay? You seem to be-"

"Enjoying the BEStest party so fars! I ThinK I gots A new MAres friend!" interrupted Blood Clop.

Gray Hoof was annoyed at being interrupted but that was far from his main concern. What that concern was how his friend was behaving and why he was having trouble speaking the way he usually did. Forcing a smile, Gray Hoof replied,

"Really? So soon? I would have thought you would be in mourning for Crimson Tail for quite a while."

Blood Clop didn't immediately respond to his question but rather grabbed a cup of punch nearby on the table. The stallion raised it to his mouth and missed his intended destination with the drink causing it to spill on the ground. Gray Hoof's eyes widened in confusion as Blood Clop had a look of satisfaction on his face while saying,

"AH! That's teh goods stuff! WElls Gray Hoovsies, I misses Crimson Tailys a lotS butsss I need TO MOVES on. I'll still misses herS and STUFFs but I lives in Sunnies TOwn, not Frownies Towns!"

"I see...I guess that makes sense. Are you sure your alright? Why are you acting this way?"

"CauSE A NEW mare gots my heart!" replied Blood Clop with both eyes widening in turns. "BLood Schreech got's hot plot! Now hwere is shee's?"

Blood Clop began to look around for the mare that he had heavily flirted with earlier, but could not find her. A sad, but goofy look on his face formed as he whined a like a young colt being told no by his parents. Gray Hoof's curiosity had peaked and he began to look around for any clue as to why his friend was acting this bizarre. And what he saw worried him greatly as he looked a the dance ground.

There were several couples and friends dancing like they had lost their minds, and a majority of them were starting to speak the same way that Blood Clop was speaking. Every know and then a pony would fall on the ground and struggle to get up while laughing uncontrollably as if they had no shame. Nopony had every acted, or for that matter, danced this terribly before. The only ones that weren't acting like this seemed to be Gladstone, Three Leaf, Roneo, and Starlet. This began to perplex Gray Hoof as only the Blood Hooves not the Blanks, as the original inhabitants called themselves, were acting this strange.

_"Why?! Why is it that our friends that we have gained over the years are acting this way? There has to be a common link! It just doesn't make any sense!"_

"NOM NOM NOM NOM!" said Blood Clop as he clumsily and loudly devoured a piece of Three Leaf's cake.

This caught the leader's attention and he immediately began look for anything else out of the ordinary aside from bad table manners. As Gray Hoof scanned the table, he began to notice similarities in the Blood Hooves behavior. They were acting like Three Leaf's parents had long ago when they drank that bad cider.

"No...don't tell me she made that!" exclaimed Gray Hoof thinking that she had made such concoction.

"YEAHS! She defininlies dids!" replied Blood Clop as he devoured the cake.

Blood Clop was unaware that Gray Hoof was referring to the punch rather than the cake that he was enjoying so much. Gray Hoof on the other hoof was furious at the thought of Three Leaf making the same drink that his parents had banned long ago when he was a colt and that the mare was doing the same thing. Stomping over to the dancing couple who were getting more risque with their dancing, Gray Hoof grabbed Three Leaf and pulled her away from Gladstone as if she were a filly that severely misbehaved. Several of the ponies that had gathered and cheered for the couple became confused at the scene developing before them and followed the duo to the party tables.

Gladstone was a bit confused but also miffed at Gray Hoof's treatment of Three Leaf. Three Leaf began to loudly protest what Gray Hoof was doing while struggling to get out of his grasp.

"HEY GRAY! What's the big idea?! What are you doing?! I was getting my groove on!"

As soon as they had reached the party tables, Gray Hoof let go over and pointed at the punch bowl.

"Explain why our friends are getting drunk off of your punch! Did you think it was a funny thing to do the same thing your parents did many years ago?!"

Three Leaf took a step back at the mention of her parents that were killed by a Manticore many years ago. It was a painful subject for her and the mention of them brought up old wounds. She also knew what Gray Hoof was talking about concerning the drink Her parents had made. It was truly an embarrassing day for her family.

Showing a hurt look for split second before showing an angered expression at the leader, Three Leaf began to deny his accusation.

"I did NOT make bad punch Gray Hoof, I made it the same way as I did earlier in the night. And I do not appreciate being treated like a little foal!"

"Well, then why is it that everypony that has drank it been acting like a bunch of bumbling, mumbling nincompoops!"

Three Leaf immediately became confused and looked around to see almost everypony was stumbling and mumbling as Gray Hoof said. She then asked everypony,

"Raise your hoof if you've drank the punch!"

Almost everypony raised their hooves, and a few fell down from their lack of coordination. Three Leaf became even more confused as to why her special punch was making everypony act weird. Turning around back to Gray Hoof, whose eyes were getting darker, the Blank mare began to defend her self by claiming ignorance.

"Gray Hoof, I swear I didn't make bad cider or bad punch or anything to make it bad! I made it just the way I always do!"

"It's true Gray Hoof. I was with her the entire time she made it." said Gladstone.

The Blank mare turned to the Blank Stallion and smiled at him defending her. Gray Hoof began to study the couple and looked back at the punch, attempting to find any more clues. Then something clicked in his head as he remembered a certain mythological being near them not too long ago.

"Three Leaf, when you were making the punch, did you happen to walk away from it? Just even for a minute or two?"

The mare's eyes widened as she realized what Gray Hoof was getting at.

"Yes...now that I think about it, I left it for a minute while I went to borrow something from Gladstone."

"I can attest to that, I was near Roneo's house when she got my attention and took me over to her house. That was also where..."

"THE HUMAN! HE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO IT! MY PUNCH! NOOOO!" shouted Three Leaf, who was now fuming at her drink being contaminated.

Several ponies gasped as they realized that they might have been poisoned by the human. The town was silent, nopony said anything and nothing could be heard except Three Leaf's snorting of anger. Gladstone put a fore leg over to calm her down and the mare began to breathe at a slower pace. Grey Hoof narrowed his eyes at the drink that Konrad somehow messed with.

Gray Hoof had no idea what the human had done to the punch and began to ask Blood Clop for any hints of what it could be.

"Blood Clop, when you drank the punch did you taste anything out of the ordinary?"

The stallion that was acting simplistically clumsy appeared to be doing his best to concentrate on the question as his face when through a series of expressions. The first one was anger, then seriousness, and the other one was fear, something that Blood Clop rarely, if ever showed.

"I...thinks it was t-tinglies?" replied Blood Clop.

That stung Gray Hoof a lot for his friend had suffered quite a bit in the night. He had lost his special somepony and witnessed many of his friends be put to rest. Gray Hoof knew he would do right by him and allow Blood Clop to transform Konrad when the time came assuming he was even capable of doing the task. Gray Hoof pondered Blood Clop's answer trying his best to make sense with the little information he had.

And then it hit his mind with full force as the last piece of information fell in causing the puzzle to be finished. It was the bag of flowers that Konrad had in his possession and it was obvious they weren't a welcoming gift. They had to be some form of plant that contained poison, but he had shrugged it off because never before had their protection been compromised by any element whatsoever. Then again, a human had come and this was anything but ordinary for Sunny Town.

_"This Konrad is the greatest threat Sunny Town had ever known, aside from the cursed mark plague that Ruby almost spread. It's time to talk to the human and end this now."_

"Roneo, do you have the key to your house?"

The young Blank Stallion walked forward way from Starlet making it he didn't want to be away from his special somepony. Gray Hoof rolled his eyes at the puppy love before his eyes.

_"At least it's genuine. I promise when this is over you too can spend all the time you say things like... Schmoopy Do...blegh!"_

"Yes, Gray Hoof. Here it is." replied Roneo producing a key and hoofing it to Gray Hoof.

"Good. Okay, Gladstone and Roneo, follow me. I think it's time we have a chat with our human visitor."

"Let me go in there too Gray Hoof! I want to give that human a piece of my mind." said Three Leaf rearing up in anger as she flailed her forelegs in attempt to look intimidating.

The sight was a bit humorous as Gray Hoof and even Gladstone himself couldn't suppress a chuckle. Not realizing how silly she looked, Three Leaf looked to Gray Hoof for an answer which turned out to be,

"I think you'll be a bit to much for him to handle Three Leaf. Now Roneo, did you hear anything coming from the house while Kornad was in there? Surely he would have met Mitta by now."

Roneo and Starlet chuckled a bit before Roneo responded.

"Yes, we heard a lot of screaming and the human tried to get out earlier too. I guess Mitta put him in his place despite not having a full set of hooves."

"Good! I hate that stupid plot head already!" interjected Three Leaf as she stomped the ground in anger.

Everypony laughed at Three Leaf's name calling of the human which served to ease the tension in the town.

"Well, then I guess Mitta might come around after all. I hope she didn't hurt him too bad, because I would like put a few punches-" said Gladstone before he was interrupted by Gray Hoof.

"Okay everypony that's enough. Roneo, open the door. Three Leaf and Starlet, take care of the sick ones while we fetch the human."

Starlet immediately obeyed Gray Hoof while Three Leaf gave him one last pleading look. This only caused the stallion leader to return a stern look to her as she lowered her ears and began to catch up with Starlet. Gray Hoof turned to see Blood Clop sulking in a corner, clearly with his attitude down in the dumps. Giving a look of sympathy before turning to Roneo's house, Gray Hoof put the key in the door and turned it. The door made a soft clicking sound before Gray Hoof opened the door.

It was, as always dark inside, but being protected still had it's many advantages. Gray Hoof was the first to enter followed by Roneo with Gladstone taking the rear. From the moment had walked in, Gray Hoof knew something was wrong. The house was silent, too silent and considering the noise that was made earlier, a scared human begging for safety is what Gray Hoof expected. But there was nothing, and the leader called out to Konrad.

"Human...are you in here? You can't hide from us you know. We only want to talk for a bit. Please, just give us a chance." said Gray Hoof doing his best to sound sincere.

There was no response however and this only served to increase his worries.

_"Mitta couldn't have killed him. She doesn't have the odds in her favor despite her fury. No, something isn't right here."_

"Mitta, are you hiding the human? You do know that were are still your friends and that we will give you another chance. Just tell us where you are and where Konrad is." said spoke Gray Hoof.

And yet, there as still no response and Gray Hoof's patience was at an end. Stomping on the floor in anger, Gray Hoof gave an order.

"Roneo, you know your house better than anypony, find them and Gladstone follow him. I'll watch the door."

Nodding to their leader, the two Blanks ran around the house that was filled with boxes, searching every inch of the house. The search didn't take long to conclude that Mitta and the human were not in the house seeing as how Roneo knew the layout and all the hiding spots. The two stallions came back to see their leader with a look of fury on his face, the same one that he had used on Blood Clop when he had acted out earlier in the night. Exchanging nervous looks, Roneo and Gladstone slowly stepped forward hoping that Gray Hoof wouldn't hurt them for being a failure in finding Konrad.

"Umm...he isn't here Gray Hoof. Mitta's gone too." said Roneo, who felt like a small colt in front of the leader.

"It-it's true, he isn't here and neither is Mitta. We can see that she moved about all over the place, and there's a small blood trail that leads to here, but...that's where is ends."

Gray Hoof didn't respond at all for a good ten seconds, increasing the tension in the air. Without warning the leader smashed a nearby box with a strong buck causing a smaller one on top of it to fall down and spill it's contents. Moldly hay was spilled all over the place causing a mess that Roneo would later have to clean up. That was nothing compared to a leader that could control all of them should he see fit, especially that he had a cold temper when provoked.

"I don't know how he did it...but I want both of them found. He must have done something to Mitta to convince her to help him. It's the only thing I can think of."

"Uh...are you sure?" asked Roneo.

Slowly nodding, Gray Hoof answered.

"I'm positive. It would appear the she has made her choice to assist the human and aid her cursed daughter. She has chosen to abandon our friendship and destroy our happiness despite the gift that she we have given here."

"N-no! That..." said Gladstone.

"I know it's difficult to believe but that's the truth my friend. They couldn't have gotten far, lets get out and find them. At least he doesn't have..."

Gray Hoof's eyes widened in fear at the possibility of Konrad walking around with his weapons and an angry mother ready to assist him. He ran out of the house towards his own, causing Roneo and Gladstone to follow. Several of the Blood Hooves waiting outside were expecting to see a scared human being paraded around, giving them hope. What they saw instead was their leader running to his house in fear and that had undone the comfort that Starlet and Three Leaf were giving them. Gray Hoof immediately bucked his door open to find that the human's weapons were nowhere to be seen.

He frantically searched the entire house with no luck in finding anything, not even the small music picture box. Gray Hoof let out a frightening scream that chilled even the most brave stallions to the bone. When he was done screaming Gray Hoof noticed that his window was left open. He took a look outside and noticed hoof marks on the ground. It definitely couldn't have been the human for he didn't have hooves, and it certainly wasn't Mitta since she only had one. This perplexed Gray Hoof as he tried to figure out how somepony would have know or even want to help the human.

_"Nopony would help him that's part of the herd, Mitta's out of the question, Konrad wouldn't have even known which one was my house and those marks don't even match him at all! No outsider would know that and we would have seen them coming into the main entrance...unless it was...NO!"_

The only pony that he could think of was none other than the marked one named Ruby. She knew where he lived, and she always had a knack for ruining things. As far as he knew she was still in custody at her old house, but the leader remembered seeing the two guards that he chose to prevent her escape around the party. He didn't think of it at the time, but now that things were going to pony heck, Gray Hoof was going to question why they left their post. Stomping out of his house in anger, he cantered over to the guards near the party tables.

One of them was looking at Starlet's plot when she wasn't looking and this caused Roneo to give him an evil look. The guard chuckled before Gray Hoof smacked him really hard causing his head to turn 90 degrees to the left. As his head corrected itself, with bones snapping into place, the Blood Hoof guard cowered in fear at Grey Hoof's anger. This caused Roneo to snicker as the Gray Hoof began to berate him.

"YOU STUPID MORON! Why did you leave Ruby's house?!"

The Blood Hoof began to look back and forth hoping his buddy would assist him somehow. The other Blood Hoof guard simply looked away silently telling him, "I told you so!".

"B-but...she said-"

"WHO!? Who said what?" shouted Gray Hoof.

Roneo at this point was doing his best to prevent himself from laughing at the Blood Hoof's berating as he was glad that the stallion was getting what he deserved. Stumbling to answer, the Blood Hoof answered,

"B-b-blood Screech. She said t-that you allowed us to join the party and that she would take over."

Gray Hoof remembered the upset mare earlier and he remembered the look fury on her face. It would seem that she had lied to the duo to get to Ruby, most likely to hit her. While he couldn't blame her for being upset, he disappointed that she would jeopardize the safety of Sunny Town like that. There was a reason why he had two guards stay with Ruby, as she always seemed to find a way to ruin things.

Blood Clop gasped in fear for Blood Screech's safety, confirming the location of his new mare.

"B-blood schreechees saids that's where she'd bees! Oh NOEES!"

_"And apparently this mare gave her a way out. I hope Blood Screech is okay."_

Giving a sigh of frustration, Gray Hoof ordered the Blood Hoof,

"Go stand with the others. When this is over, you and I are going to have a talk later."

Cowering away in shame, the Blood Hoof did as he was told. His friend appeared to be relieved that he had beaten the rap but Gray Hoof knew better.

"You too. You should have know better as well."

The other Blood Hoof ran over to his friend, almost tripping on the way over. Everypony was silent, waiting on what Gray Hoof would do next. Blood Clop on the other hoof walked over to the the leader, and said,

"I'm sORries Gray Hoofies. I knews she went somwheres but I did nots-"

"It's fine Blood Clop, you didn't know what she was going to do and you've done a lot for this town tonight. We will stop him and it will get better, that I assure you. Relax for a minute and we will be back. I will let you convert him, that is if your up to the task."

Blood Clop's eyes widened and a small smile crept on his face.

"Thanks you Gray Hoofies!" replied Blood Clop with his speech still degraded.

_"Ugh, my mother's nick name for me. I can't wait to fix this mess."_

Making a note to interrogate Konrad concerning the strange flowers, the stallion turned to everypony and said,

"Everypony listen up! The party is on hold until the human has been converted. To those who have drank the bad punch, do not drink any more and hang tight. Is there anypony besides Gladstone, Three Leaf, Roneo and Starlet that have NOT drank the punch?"

One lone stallion in the back slowly raised his hoof in the air, afraid not of Gray Hoof, but of his friends' condition.

"Y-yes Gray Hoof! I haven't drank it yet."

"Good. Now Rotting Eye, I want you to wake the others."

"The ones resting? How many?" asked the young stallion who had only been with the for ten cycles.

"All of them."

"All? But what if they-"

"Complain about their sleep? They won't complain when they hear that a potential friend is trying to leave."

The young Blood Hoof stallion's eyes went dark red as the thought of a new friend trying to leave got him angry. Another thing about the protection of Sunny Town was that it made their desire to gain friends and protect others into a zealous frenzy. It also made rejection of said "friendship" into a zealous frenzy to do what what best for the unprotected. That was how every Blood Hoof saw things once they joined the herd, and it was another gift that kept on giving giving as Gray Hoof would put it.

_"Another wonderful attitude to have to save others, thank you my friend. Without your protection, we wouldn't have what he have today."_

Wasting no time, the stallion ran off to the area just outside of Sunny Town's main entrance. It was where the others would rest due to the softer, more comfortable soil, and the easiest way of accessing Sunny Town. It was also where every visitor came through, and it made sense to put the Blood Hooves there as Gray Hoof learned over the years. When Rotten eye was out of sight, Gray Hoof began to reassure his friends.

"Now everypony remember, everything will be fine. We won't let the human escape and we will fix everything. The party will not stopped!"

The a few Blood Hooves gave a few hoof stomps of approval but it wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been earlier when Konrad was caught. They were all scared and that angered Gray Hoof inside.

_"Oh yes Konrad, you will earn your place here unlike the others."_

As Three Leaf and Starlet continued to comfort and watch over the poisoned Blood Hooves, Roneo and Gladstone went over to their special someponies. They each nuzzled them with love as if they were heading off to fight a war. The mare's gave their "I love you"s to their stallions' as a few newly awakened Blood Hooves arrived next to Gray Hoof. The leader wasted no time on giving them a brief rundown of the events that had transpired. Nearly all of them went wide eyed in confusion at the news of a human being in Sunny Town, but even more confused that humans were actually real.

Assuring them that they WERE in fact real and the threat that Konrad posed, they snorted in anger at the thought of the human hurting their friends. At this point a few more Blood Hooves showed up but instead of the zealous fervor they were known for when they were awakened, they had a look of fear on their faces. As Gray Hoof went to assure them that the human would be caught, a Blood Hoof mare began to speak in a frenzy.

"GrayHoofGrayHoof!Somanyguardscomingthiswaysalicor nand-"

"Hold up! Say that slower this time. I know the human is a threat but we can-"

"NOOO! There are Guards coming this way! And they got some Alicorn with them! Were are being invaded Gray Hoof!"

Every Blood Hoof within an ear shot heard the frantic mare's news and a huge panic began to set in.

"NO! Invadieees!" said a poisoned Blood Hoof mare.

"Don't lets them gets the cakes!" said a poisoned Blood Hoof Stallion.

"OH THE HORRORS!" said another Blood Hoof mare that fainted melodramatically.

Everypony began to scream and run around as they bumped into each other and turned their heads around in a mess of flesh and bones. Gray Hoof couldn't believe it, his town was now in severe jeopardy and every pony was panicking like crazy. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, and Gray Hoof knew he had to do everything to save Sunny Town. If he could convert Konrad then his weapons would utterly destroy the Guards coming this way. While Gray Hoof was disappointed that the Alicorn Princess had got away, and that she had come back with full force, he knew that he still could save Sunny Town.

Not letting chaos take reign over his herd, Gray Hoof shouted and at the same time used the power that his conscience and friend have given all those years ago.

**"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!"**

In an instant everypony ceased moving and stared right at their leader. The black haze being cast from Gray Hoof swept over everypony, effectively calming them down and focusing their thoughts as one.

"Good, now listen to me everypony, WE WILL STOP THE HUMAN!" shouted Gray Hoof in his booming voice.

"WE WILL STOP HUMAN!" droned on everypony.

**"WE WILL BRING HIM INTO THE HERD!"**

"WE WILL BRING HIM INTO THE HERD!"

**"WE WILL STOP RUBY AND THE INVADERS!"**

"WE WILL STOP RUBY AND THE INVADERS!"

**"AND WE WILL PROTECT THEM...FOREVER!"**

"AND WE WILL PROTECT THEM...FOREVER!"

Everypony began to hoof stomp as their eyes glowed a bright red, ready to stop the invaders as well make them their new friends.

_"Konrad...we are coming for you, and there's nothing you can do so stop us. Ruby will cry her heart out year after year and you'll be her permanent executioner...FOREVER!"_

Not wasting anymore time, Gray Hoof began to order everypony in defensive positions around the town, making sure that nopony or human would be able to making through to Princess's forces heading to the town. Gray Hoof knew that there would be a few friends lost but he was sure that they would prevail. Sunny town would survive and the he was going to make sure of that. And when it would all be over, he would throw an even bigger party, with Konrad torturing Ruby as the main event.

_"And what a great party that would be!"_ thought Gray Hoof as he began to organize the town's defenses.

When everypony was set, Gray Hoof sent the messenger mare to assist Rotten Eye in raising the rest of the Blood Hooves. When that was done, he, along with a 6 non-poisoned Blood Hooves, set towards Ruby's house in hopes of stopping the trio, and more importantly converting Konrad. Gray Hoof couldn't only smile at the anticipation of converting Konrad and setting a new tradition of repeating Ruby's murder.

It would be a good party indeed.

* * *

Konrad had almost lost his footing as Mitta dragged him inside while she laid on Ruby's back. He still had no clue as to how she even could get a decent grip on him considering that she didn't have fingers or hooves for that matter.

_"I swear nothing in this night makes any fucking sense, but this apparently isn't a dream or else none of those hoofless squishly smacks would have hurt. And yea I'm in Ruby's house! As if creepy things weren't enough for me."_

Doing his best to regain his bearings after the surprise yank from Mitta, Konrad took notice of his surroundings. It was difficult to see the interior of the house due to the darkness and the only thing that allowed him to see was the combined glowing of Ruby and Mitta's eyes. Doing his best to accept the fact that he was in Ruby's house, Konrad could it smell it and it just as bad as Roneo's house, if not worse. No matter where he was in the night, a part of him still couldn't believe he was indeed in Equestria and much to his dismay, Sunny Town. He couldn't help but compare the cartoon and the Story of the Blanks game to what he was witnessing with his eyes.

_"This is really weird, they look just like they do on the internet, minus the 8-bit graphics. Why did this have to happen to me?! I'm in Ruby's house with Ruby and Mitta!? Man, I hope I can wake up from this weird shit, but it's real...fuck my life. At least Ruby is here with me, because her mom is just...whatever, look around, come up with a plan and help them."_

As Ruby and Mitta walked towards the center of the one room house, Konrad noticed that the table had been severely beaten on by a pony. There were small horse shoe marks all over it and this greatly confused Konrad as he didn't remember this being part of the game.

"Uh Ruby, why has the table been beaten silly?"

Mitta turned her head away from Konrad, whom she had been watching the entire time, taking notice of his observation. She raised an eye brow as Ruby gently set her down on the floor board. Ruby held a hoof to her mouth and giggled a bit before turning towards Konrad with beaming smile. Konrad could see the genuine love and happiness being projected towards him with her eyes glowing a soft yellow and he felt his heart flutter for a split second.

_"Oh lord...Ruby really freaking loves me! Oh man oh man!"_

"Ruby! He asked you a question and I too am curious so please answer him my child." said Mitta as she waved one of her hoofless legs in Ruby's face.

Snapping out of her loving trance, Ruby shook her head and slightly blushed saying,

"Sorry about that, was thinking of something."

_"Me no doubt...not that I mind it."_

"No problem" replied Konrad with a smirk. "Now what happened to the table?"

"Oh well, you see when I broke free of the rope they were holding me with, this Blood Hoof bitch-"

"Ruby! Do not swear like that!"

"Does it really matter at this point Mitta?" asked Konrad who rolled his eyes.

Mitta turned to him and glared at him with the same motherly stern minus the homicidal rage. Not wanting to loose his newly established dominance over Mitta, he stood his ground expecting her to cave in on the question. To Konrad's relief she did and Konrad cheered on the inside at the small victory.

"No...I suppose not."

"Good."

"For now..." replied Mitta with her eyes glowing dark.

_"No matter how many times I kill a Blood Hoof, or act though in front of them, the glowing eyes will always creepy me out, except Ruby's of course!"_

Laughing with a bit of nervousness, Ruby immediately continued her explanation as she noticed the tension between the two.

"Heheh, well you see after this Blood Hoof Bit-I hu mean, Blood Hoof Mare came in, she started to hit the table thinking it was me."

"Wait, you meant the one that fell apart?"

"Yes, that's her! Anyway, she tried to hit me after that once she realized that I wasn't a table. She tried to talk and scream at me but her tongue fell out!" said Ruby as she giggled.

"Tongue fell out? Not that I'm complaining but that's just plain weird."

_"Plain weird huh? Well, minus the zombies, ghosts and oh I don't know, being in EQUESTRIA and specifically in Sunny Town! Yup, that's weird alright, not the other things...I need a drink."_

"Yeah," replied Ruby," I've never seen that happen before, but like you said, I'm not complaining. And like you also said, it's going to make things easier! Now my simple attacks are fatal to them! I've been waiting to do that to them for a long time."

Konrad nodded in sympathy and replied,

"Must have been tough for you all these years, but that's going to change now that I'm here!"

Konrad raised his weapon above his head and yelled, "WOLVERINES!" out of excitement of killing the Blanks and Blood Hooves. Mitta and Ruby exchanged confused glances before turning back to Konrad, fully expecting an explanation. Realizing that he looked silly in front of the mares, he blushed and said,

"Heh, sorry about that. It's a human battle cry that a group of human warriors used to do. I'll tell you about it later, but right now we need to hurry up and come up with a plan."

Mitta cleared her throat catching her daughter's attention and motioned for Ruby to carry on with their plan. Ruby then spoke up and said,

"Oh right! I'll push her over here."

"Push her over here? What are you talk-"

Konrad was interrupted as he saw Ruby push a body of Blood Hoof Mare across the floor with her head. As if that wasn't gross enough, Konrad noticed that it was missing a head. The stench from this particular Blood Hoof mare was incredibly bad, far worse than Mitta's scent. As soon as Ruby was done pushing the mare's body across the floor, Mitta began eye it with a smile that Konrad had seen before. He knew that something disgusting was going to happen but curiosity was strong within Konrad.

"So...you're not actually going to rip those off are you?" asked Konrad.

Mitta smiled at Konrad before she clamped down on the mare's hooves and began chewing them off.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

"And you did...I can't watch this."

The sound of Mitta biting off the hooves was too much for him and he covered his ears as well as closing his eyes. Ruby gave a look of sympathy to Konrad, immediately realizing that he was not used to such gory details. She walked over to Konrad and began to stand on her hind legs. She then wrapped her fore legs around him and began to hug him while nuzzling his neck. Konrad opened his eyes as he felt Ruby and saw her eyes looking into his.

They eased Konrad's worries and he smiled at Ruby as she did to him. The sound of Flesh and bones connecting didn't faze him at all as her yellow eyes soothed his soul. They were getting closer and closer, and Konrad realized what was happening, she was going to kiss him! A range of emotions flooded through Konrad's mind, as well as his heart pumping really fast.

_"Oh shit! What do I do?! Now I'm conflicted as hell! Luna or Ruby? Princess or Ghost? SHIT! I need to tell both of them! FOCUS ON THE FIGHT! Romance can come later."_

"Uhh Ruby, thanks for comforting me but I think we need to get back to coming up with a plan."

A look of disappointment came across her face, but it was immediately replaced with a smile. Ruby nodded and said,

"R-right. We got to take care of them first...and after that perhaps we can talk later?"

_"Might as well, I can't keep holding off telling them of my decision later. So nervous as hell about telling them. I wish I could have Luna here as well, she deserves to hear it too. Damn, I hate choices."_

"Y-yeah. After this, we can talk, you and me."

"Are you going to propose to her already? You two should at least go on a date first." teased Mitta.

Ruby immediately let go of Konrad and stood on all four legs. A look of extreme embarrassment went on her face as it went red, and ears lowering.

"MOM!"

Mitta chuckled at her daughter's expense with a smile. Konrad merely face palmed before turning his attention to Mitta, who now had a full set of hooves.

"Well, that was a bit...gross." said Konrad.

"You'll survive Konrad. I know you are not used to seeing this, but you better suck it up and-" replied Mitta.

"MOM! Please don't do that." interrupted Ruby whose face was still red.

"It's okay, Ruby. She's right, I'll just have to get used to it." said Konrad as he reassured the ghost mare.

_"I can try but it's still fucking gross!"_

Nodding in approval, Mitta began to walk around in a circle and stretched her legs, clearly checking her new hooves. Satisfied of the new hooves, Mitta turned to Konrad and asked,

"What is the plan Konrad? I do assume that you have one."

"I do have one as a matter of fact and while I'm at it I can explain why that mare Ruby killed fell apart."

Mitta sat down and nodded for Konrad to continue as Ruby sat down as well. Still standing, Konrad went to explain what his plan was.

"Okay, you see before I got here, I found something in the forest that had an effect on the Blood Hooves. It was a plant, for reasons I don't quite understand, had some negative effect on them. It was a blue oak-like plant that cause them to...well crumble into a mishmash of chaos. They were chasing me when they ran through it and I heard it make a slight humming noise. As they were chasing me down a hill, one of them crashed into another. Their legs became all mangled, they cried about their protection not working, and one of them had their, I kid you not, head on their plot."

Mitta and Ruby stared at Konrad in confusion before both of them began laughing out loud. Konrad couldn't but help laugh himself remembering the funny sight. Ruby was the first to stop laughing and asked Konrad,

"Wait a minute, how did you avoid it but they didn't? If you went around it, wouldn't that have allowed them to close some distance on you?"

_"Shit, I can't let them know that I already knew about it. Poison Oak similarities! Yeah, that's a good truth bender."_

"You see Ruby, back when I was a kid, there was a plant called Poison Oak that looked similar to it, except it's green not blue. When you come into contact with it, it causes the poor sap to have severe itching and bumps when scratched. I had an encounter of it when I was a kid and it was a miserable experience, so when I saw the plant, I did my best to avoid it thinking that it was similar to it. My instincts were right, but it's effect was WAY different."

Showing them his gas mask, Konrad then went on to explain his previous plan in further detail.

"After I killed them, I realized that it would be a good idea to take some to use against them, and if it worked just like the way Poison Oak did, then I thought to myself, "Why not use it?". So I went back, grabbed a towel and picked a few up. I did my best not to get it on my skin and I wore the Mask in case it could be transmitted to by airborne means. When I got to Sunny Town, I saw some mare named Three Leaf making a punch."

Ruby and Mitta grumbled in displeasure at the name of Three Leaf. Mitta was the first to speak,

"That mare is always concerned about her "Punch" all the time. She's just as annoying as Gray Hoof."

"Ugh, Konrad please kill her!" said Ruby with a pleading eyes.

Konrad gave a salute and said,

"No problem! That was the plan anyway. So when she left her punch unguarded, I put some of the plant in the bowl figuring that everypony would drink it later. Apparently it worked." finished Konrad.

Mitta raised an eye brow before saying,

"I'm impressed by your ingenuity Konrad. I take back what I said about you earlier."

Ruby's eyes went wide in surprise, confused at what her mother was referring too.

"Mom, what did you say about Konrad?"

Mitta looked away from her daughter, unsure what to say as well as being ashamed of her treatment of Konrad. Not wanting to get distracted from unnecessary details, Konrad interjected and said,

"It's nothing Ruby. Mitta and I had a little disagreement earlier, but we resolved that."

_"After I punched her face off that is."_

Looking back and forth between Mitta and Konrad, Ruby sighed and nodded for Konrad to continue. Mitta turned back around to Konrad and gave a light smile to the young man. Konrad knew that she was grateful for leaving the previous incident behind, something that Konrad would have liked to forget about.

"Okay then, moving on. Well, since they clearly drank the punch, a good number of them are clearly weak which will make fighting them easier. I also left a trail for Princess Luna's guards to follow and I also...um saw her sister too. They were chasing me."

Ruby's eyes lit up at the name of Princess Luna and the guards that Konrad had tangled with. She also remembered the one Guard that Konrad beat up and a look of anger was plastered on her face.

"Stupid Princess Luna and her guards! They just assumed that it was all Konrad's fault and-"

"I know my dear, Konrad told me about it earlier. And while he could have handled things differently, I'm glad that he defended your honor. Again Konrad, you have my approval."

Konrad's face slightly blushed as Ruby smiled with happiness at her mother's approval.

"Uhh...th-thanks Mitta."

"You're welcome Konrad. Now could you continue please?"

Clearing his throat and trying to regain his earlier composure, Konrad continued explaining his plan.

"Okay, well you see since I well...ticked off the Princess and her guards, I left a trail for them to follow. They also saw the bodies of the Blood Hooves that I killed by my truck. That's the place where I killed them, and unfortunately, I know they're probably trying to break into my truck and...okay getting off track. Anyway, point is they're ticked off like a hornets nest and they are on their way here. All we have to do is kill as many of the guys back in Sunny Town, and wait for them to show up. When they're all dead, I'll surrender to Luna's sister and the guards."

"What?! WHY?! Why don't we just kill them and run when they show up and let them handle it?!" asked a worried Ruby.

"Ruby, I can't live as a fugitive, besides once I explain myself to them and talk to Princess Luna and Apple Bloom, they'll realize that I'm not an enemy. Besides, maybe they can find away to...you know help you somehow?"

Ruby looked at Konrad and then her mother, clearly afraid of what the aftermath would be. Her mother had the same look of concern too.

"But...I don't know, and what if they try to hurt my mom?! She can't leave here and I can't leave the forest and-"

"Then I'll stand in front of both of you if they try anything to hurt either of you." said Konrad as he gripped his AKM.

"No Konrad, it will be time for me to pass on. I don't deserve to continue my existence and-"

_"Fat chance Mitta, I can't believe I'm going to say this."_

"Mitta? Shut up. You're going to live while you and Ruby do some catching up. I'm not going to let anypony do anything to harm you guys, so please, just drop that subject."

Mitta was taken aback as well as Ruby. He had just told her to shut up and was swearing to protect a zombie. He never though he would do such a thing, but if it meant having a sappy and happy ending for Ruby, he would do it. Mitta's mouth was open in shock as well as Ruby, and Konrad couldn't but help smirk. Struggling to respond, Mitta shook her head and said,

"I...very well Konrad. Thank you for doing this even though you don't have to."

Holding his rifle over his shoulder and smirking, Konrad said.

"Hey, I took care of your daughter, might as well take care of you. Nobody likes crappy endings am I right?"

Both them giggled like true mares, and Mitta said,

"Ahaha! No, nopony likes bad endings. Well, then are both of you ready? There's no turning back once we step out of that door."

Konrad looked at Ruby who gave a nervous smile before nodding. Konrad went over to Ruby, held her hoof in his right hand and began massaging it just as he did with Princess Luna. Ruby's eyes lit up, unsure of what Konrad was going to to next.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't die and we will end this nightmare. Your suffering is over Ruby."

Ruby stared right into his soul and smiled with her worries completely melting away. Letting go of her hoof, Konrad chambered around into the gun and said,

"Alright everypony, let's kick some plot!"

Both of the mares got up with a look of determination on their faces. They were going to see this though to then as mother and daughter and nothing would stop them.

"I'm ready to protect you my precious Ruby. I love you." said Mitta as she hugged her daughter.

Ruby began to cry and whimper with happiness as she felt her mother's embrace.

"M-m-mommy! I l-love you too!"

As they began to cry holding each other, Konrad's eyes started to tear up a bit at the heart wrenching display. Konrad wiped away a few tears of his own, wishing that he could hold his own parents one more time as well.

_"Damn, right in the feels! I love you mom and dad! I wish I could see you one last time."_

As Konrad wiped away a few tears, Konrad noticed something behind the mares. It was a fire place and out of curiosity he walked over to it. And what he saw disturbed him and pissed him off at the same time. It was Ruby's skeleton and it looked pretty much the same as it had during the game. He also noticed the Blood Hoof mare's head that was missing and rage went through him.

Konrad raised his boot and smashed the head in anger, completely squashing it like a bug. He turned around saw Mitta, and Ruby with their eyes staring at him. Feeling the anger surging through him he walked towards the door and the mares parted out of his way. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath to prepare him for the battle that laid ahead.

_"This is it Konrad, you last possible moments. Don't back down now, you got ponies to save and souls to avenge."_

"Alright, Ruby and Mitta stick close to me. Ruby, if you see anything tell me. Mitta, I'm counting on you for information to exploit our enemies, so give me any advice if you feel it's necessary for me...alright, let's do this!"

_"LEEERROOOY JEEENKKINSS!"_

The mares quickly got close to him and wait for him to make the next move. He aimed the AK at the door with his right arm and slowly opened it with his left doing his best to be ready for anything. His conviction to see this nightmare through with a full arsenal at his disposal, and two trustworthy mares watching his back, he was ready to lay waste to anything that stood in his way.

Making sure the coast was clear, Konrad slowly walked out with Mitta and Ruby close behind. All of them were quietly walking outside, with Konrad in the center, Mitta on his left and Ruby on the right. They slowly began to move towards Sunny Town until a black haze began unfold before them. Ruby was the first to spot it and silently motioned for them to hide. It was too late as seven pairs of glowing red eyes came out of the strange black haze looking directly at them.

_"You've got to be fucking me! We just left and we already lost our element of surprise?! What the fuck ever, this is it!" thought Konrad as he gripped his AKM tightly._

Konrad really couldn't recognize any of them until the one in the center spoke up in quite possible to most creepy voice from any Blood Hoof or Blank that he met.

"Well, well, we meet at last Konrad. Welcome to Sunny Town! We have a wonderful party just waiting to kick back up! But before we start it, let's have chat shall we?"

"Gray Hoof..." muttered Ruby as she got into a fighting stance as well as Mitta.

_"Gray Hoof?! Fucking Story of the Blanks! This party just got real!"_ thought Konrad.

Nopony did anything as the two sides stared at each other waiting for other to make the next move. Unknown to both parties, a new one was just arriving, one that was larger and more united. Princess Celestia and the Elements of Harmony were arriving for the party and what a surprise it was going to be!

* * *

Princess Celestia, along with the Element Bearers, were walking through the forest following the trail the that Vigilant Sight had found earlier. The Princess hated wearing her old Battle Armor, remembering how uncomfortable it always was. She had not worn it since she and her dear sister had fought Discord with the Elements of Harmony. It was a terrible thing to engage in combat, and it was something that she hoped would never happen again.

Unfortunately, some things never went to the way she hoped they would and it seemed that ever since the recent Changeling attack on Canterlot, more and more strange things became frequent. It was terrible that she had lost her sister long ago, but this time it was different considering that her sister was merely banished last time. Her little sister had almost died tonight, and Celestia wanted nothing more than to make lesson for the individuals responsible for harming Luna. And it wasn't just her sister that almost had been lost, but her very own personal student as well as an innocent young filly.

_"I've never been more furious in my life, not since Discord stole my parents away from Luna and I. I will burn them off the face of the planet, but this Konrad on the other hoof, I'm not so sure what to think about him."_

The group of mares surrounded by the line of the Elite Royal Guards, turned around another corner as the trail took a sharp left. The air was getting colder, and more ominous as Princess Celestia could feel it in the air. It was extremely chill, as if fear it self was trying to seep into her own heart. The Princess began to look at the Element Bearers and took notice of their expressions. Twilight Sparkle was wide alert, taking note of every single detail that she could. Celestia was very proud of her student, who showed not only courage for the monsters she had faced, but an open mind concerning the strange new being that was seen earlier.

Even when that strange being was actively fighting her very own brother, she was willing give it the benefit of the doubt and even show it friendship. It very much reflected the lesson that she had learned a year ago she and the Element bearers mistook Zecora for a curse caster.

_"She's progressing along better than I've ever imagined. Soon the time will come for her ultimate test and I have no doubt she will succeed. I hope she is right about this Konrad, I've learned not to doubt her just as I did during the wedding. I definitely will not make that same mistake again."_

After casting a warm smile to Twilight, she turned her attention to Fluttershy. The poor mare was slightly shaking in fear, but she still pressed on knowing the threat they faced. It wasn't easy for such a timid young mare, but none the less she pressed on, something the Princess admired. It was, however, a bit disturbing that the strange Konrad's food was discovered and it's diet was almost on par with that of the Blood Hooves. She felt a pang of sympathy for the mare crying for the poor cows that were slaughtered for it's sustenance. This was something the Princess would question Konrad later on should he be captured.

_"Is it normal for his kind to eat sentient beings? If so, why did he spare my sister and Apple Bloom? Did he truly save them or is he just trying to curry favor to cover his rump for his own crimes? If this truly is the case then he will have to face murder charges. I find it very odd that a being could murder a living being like that and package it in a cold heartless way only to save my sister and Apple Bloom. I have to know more and I wish my sister was awake to tell me about him."_

Princess Celestia knew however, than when push came to shove, she would stare down any intimidating being that dared hurt her friends. Fluttershy, while kindhearted, was not a mare to taken lightly.

Princess Celestia then turned her attention to Rainbow Dash who was hovering over her friends in order to keep a better lookout for any trouble. Princess Celestia nodded in approval for the Pegasus mare's fierce loyalty to her friends and country. While the Princess was aware that she could at times be a braggart and overconfident at times, she none the less would face danger where ever it presented itself. And she would never let, as the young mare would say, "Never leave them hangin'!"

_"I hope that when the enemy presents itself she will be level headed and stand firm with resolve. I have no doubt that she will do fine, but it's obvious that she is scared. Don't worry my little dashie, all will be fine."_

Turning to the young fashionista, Princess Celestia was impressed at how the overly immaculate mare was holding up. Princess Celestia was very much aware of Rarity's disdain for dirtiness, but despite the environment around her, she too stood strong while maintaining elegance at the same time. Princess Celestia also remembered how Rarity was able to handle her self during her brief capture by the Diamond Dog gang and how she was able outwit her canine captors. Suppressing a giggle, Celestia also remembered her generosity towards others.

"Always generous to others more needy while maintaining class. And she is grateful when others show the same towards her...sometimes a little too much."

Princess Celestia immediately remembered the awkward hoof kissing a few months ago when she stayed as a guest at the castle. She never had met a guest that show that much gratitude before but it was nice that it was appreciated nonetheless. At the thought of generosity, Princess Celestia remembered how Twilight Sparkle pointed out Apple Bloom's new mane bow. This strange being known as Konrad had given it to her and that much was obvious.

_"Why would he give her a new mane bow? It's not exactly a thing anypony must have, but it's very contradicting of the horrible being we've heard all night about. If he was generous to give the young filly such a thing, what else is he capable of? Perhaps Twilight was indeed right, there must be more than meets the eye with him, but I still can't ignore his actions towards Shining Armor."_

Satisfied that Rarity was holding up, Princess Celestia turned to check on Apple Jack. The country mare had a stern look on her face, no doubt ready to coral those that harmed Apple Bloom The Princess could only feel sympathy for the honest country mare as she too almost lost her sister earlier in the night. That did not excuse her attitude towards her friend Twilight Sparkle, however, and it was certainly just as much as lesson for her as it was for Apple Jack.

_"It is good that she is honest about her feelings and is willing to put her stubbornness aside to do the right thing. I can't believe that I almost considered casting this Konrad into stone without knowing the whole truth. I hope to find the truth just as Apple Jack is. It's also good that we have an honest pony among us."_

After Princess Celestia was satisfied that Apple Jack was holding up just fine, she then turned to check up on Pinkie Pie. The mare had ceased hopping as soon as the air got colder, and more ominous, possibly getting to the cheerful mare. This wasn't the case as she began to hum a common tune that was popular among everypony, clearly showing that she wasn't fazed in the slightest. While the Princess was glad that Pinkie Pie was able to see good and bring laughter to everypony, there were times where she just couldn't understand the over energetic mare.

_"Her so called Pinkie Sense for one, but then again somethings are better off not understood. It's actually wonderful gift and if it protects others from harm, then party on Pinkie Pie! Speaking of parties, I wonder if Luna will be up for the Celebration tomorrow night. If not, then she doesn't have too. I just want her to be safe and happy, but I will make a note to get her some of that moon cake. I wonder if Pinkie Pie had a hoof in it?"_

Despite being a little silly and confusing at times, Princess Celestia was glad to see such a pony capable of bringing laughter to others and had done so to the Princess several times. She was a true bringer of laughter, worthy of the Element she wore. In fact all of them were worthy of the Elements of Harmony and together they would vanquish this foe that foolishly threatened and brought harm to her subjects. Never before had Celestia or anypony for that matter had ever seen such horror before, especially one that was thought to be a myth.

Princess Celestia wasn't sure how she would have reacted should Luna, Twilight Sparkle, or Apple Bloom had become one of those vile creatures of evil. It certainly would have scarred her for the rest of her immortal life, and she was very grateful that it had not come to that. She would make sure that nopony else would suffer a terrible at the hooves of the zombie ponies, even if she had to sacrifice herself to do so.

_"Hopefully it won't come to that, but if it means protecting my subjects from then so be it. I know we are close to them, I can feel my coat starting to raise."_

And to confirm her suspicion, Pinkie Pie went into a frenzy of involuntary body movements which caught the attention of everypony.

"OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie as she did numerous backflips along with a twitchy tail and flapping ears.

"What is it Pinkie Pie!?" asked Rainbow Dash as she flew over to her friend.

"A DOOZY! A MAJOR WOOZY DOOZY!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she did a major back flip before stopping.

Everypony went into alert mode as the Spartrota Guards raised their polearms ready for anything. The Element Bearers huddled together and stayed near Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia gave orders to the guards as she extended her wings and readied her horn for any attack spell should the need arise,

"Stay alert my Guards, the enemy is near us! Do not hesitate to use lethal force if necessary!"

All of the Guards nodded in acknowledgement, gripping their polearms, as well as a few unicorn guards readied their own horns. Several of the Pegasi guards extended their wing blades open as well to prevent any foe that attempted to break up their ranks and get to the Element Bearers and Princess Celestia. Everypony was nervous, especially Fluttershy, but they held together for what seemed like an eternity. Nopony said anything as there was nothing but cold air around them attempting to chill fear into their hearts.

This went on for another ten seconds before something extremely weird and very disturbing happened. The ground started to glow dark red, the plant life started to turn a dark shade of black, and a rusting sound was heard up ahead.

Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!

"HALT!" Shouted Vigilant Sight," in the name of her majesty Princess Celestia, identify yourself!"

Princess Celestia used her horn to shine some light ahead for everypony to see and a dark silhouette of a pony was seen in front of everypony. It did not respond or move at all as it just stood there waiting for something. Nopony was able to make out the gender of the pony and nopony was willing to step forward to find out. Princess Celestia's heart was starting to pump with adrenaline, perhaps even stronger then when she had faced Queen Chrysalis. The memories of her parents telling her and Luna the horrible tales of the Blood Hooves during her young filly days came surging through her head, fully remembering every detail of the myth.

And here she was, quite possibly staring at one of them. Despite her fear of the myth, she stood firm determined to protect her subjects. The Elements of Harmony bearers weren't doing any better than Princess Celestia, with Rainbow Dash sporting the palest face a pony could ever have. Not even Pinkie Pie could find the courage to make funny faces towards the pony in front of her and the thought of making a new friend was simply impossible for the friendly earth pony.

After several more seconds of silence, the creature in question spoke up with the coldest and frightening voice she had ever heard.

"Hello my friends! What brings you to our lovely town I might ask?"

The being in question was no doubt a stallion, and a very creepy one at that. Vigilant Sight snorted in anger and replied,

"I will not ask again! Who are you and where are you from!?"

"Oh my name? Perhaps I should ask yours instead. You know it's not nice point dangerous weapons towards anypony. Somepony could get hurt."

Princess Celestia could not tolerate this stallion's creepy attitude, and demanded him to answer her personally.

"My name is Princess Celestia, and I do not appreciate your attitude. If you fail answer the question, we will take you into custody, and I will have you locked away in a dungeon for as long as I deem necessary."

"And she'll banish you at the same time too!" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy.."

"Oh um sorry Princess." said Fluttershy.

The stallion in front just merely chuckled and it did nothing but rub everypony the wrong way. When the strange stallion stopped laughing he spoke back up as more rustling sounds were heard coming from behind him.

Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!

This served to only increase the tension among everypony, including Princess Celestia.

"Dungeon? Oh please don't be like that! We have a party going on right now, and you're all invited! And-"

"OHH! A PARTY?! I like parties and do have cake too?"

"Pinkie Pie! Can't you see this guy's a jerk? Geez!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Now, now, we can't have that attitude, especially one that has a cursed mark on their flank."

This caused Rainbow Dash to fly right over to the pony in question effectively breaking away from the group.

"Rainbow Dash! Get back here! I know that type of voice, it's a-" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright bub! Just who do you think you are to call my cutie mark a cursed..."

Rainbow Dash's eyes went as wide as they could and her face went extremely pale, almost to the point where it matched Rarity's coat. Right before her eyes was a bloody rotten stallion with no eyes at all in his sockets. All of a sudden his eyes glowed a bright red, and everypony gasped in shock at the sight before them.

"WWAAAAAOOOHHHH! BLOOD HOOF!" screamed Rainbow Dash as she flew back to the group with a speed that nopony had ever seen her fly before.

Everypony immediately went into a combat stance, readied all of their weapons as several voices called out to them.

"Don't be like that!" said a creepy mare's voice with a pair of eyes glowing up next to him.

Another Blood Hoof appear next to his right side before another voice spoke up too.

"We only want to protect you from those marks!" said a Blood Hoof Stallion now showing up on his left side.

Every new voice that spoke up, a pair of red eyes would appear as well, effectively chilling everypony to the bone.

"We only want friendship."

"And have fun-"

"with all of you-"

"you'll never suffer like the other marked one-'

Then a complete chorus of voices spoke up at once with a dead droning tone carrying though the dark forest.

"FOREVER!"

Then all of the eyes began to move forward towards the line of guards, intent of converting not only them, but Element Bearers and Princess Celestia. Rarity let out a loud scream in terror, Rainbow Dash's face was still pale, Apple Jack's mouth was opened in shock, Pinkie Pie looked like she was about to cry, Fluttershy merely shouted "EEEEK!" while Twilight Sparkle looked to her mentor for answers.

Before Celestia could react, Pinkie Pie did a major backflip in the air catching the attention of everypony, even the Blood Hooves themselves.

"A goodie boom boom is on the way!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

And echo of booms could be heard coming from the area behind the line of Blood Hooves and that caught the attention everypony.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Yea! He's here and he's stopping the baddie zombies!"

"You mean that Konrad guy is close by?!" asked Twilight Sparkle while keeping her eyes on the Blood Hooves.

"Of course silly filly! But he needs our help too!"

**"GUARDS!"** shouted Princess Celestia in her Canterlot voice,** "DESTROY THESE FOUL CREATURES! GIRLS, STAY CLOSE TO ME! BE READY TO USE THE ELEMENTS ON MY COMMAND! THIS ENDS NOW!"**

Normally everypony was nervous when the Royal Canterlot voice was used, as evidenced by Princess Luna's usage. This time however, it had the complete opposite effect as it served no only to rally the guards but it served to bolster the resolve of the Element Bearers.

"Right with ya your highness!" shouted Apple Jack.

"Time to kick zombie plot!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"I won't let those meanies hurt my friends! Time to be assertive!" spoke Fluttershy.

"Yeah, no more meanie beanie zombies!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"This is totally unlady like but I'm going to rip their heads off!" shouted Rarity.

"Together we can stop anything!" shouted Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm proud of all of you. **NOW TO END THIS MADNESS!"**

Princess Celestia then shouted,

**"CHARGE THEM NOW!"**

"THIS IS SPARTROTA!" shouted all of the Elite Guards as they reared on their hind legs in unison before running towards the enemy. And so it began with a shot heard around Everfree Forest as the Battle of the Blanks had begun.

* * *

Well, this came a long faster than I anticipated but I think it could have been better. What do you guys think? The fight has just begun and the next part will be full of action. The story is almost over and I hope you guys will like the ending! Let me know what you think.


	32. The party just got real pt2

As the events in Everfree Forest were coming to a climax, a certain pair of individuals were watching the event unfold very closely. It had been a long time before a suitable candidate had been found to take care of the infestation. Evil was everywhere, all day everyday and it was their job to make sure it wouldn't spread as well. Of course time had no meaning to them, but being assigned to a living human being meant they could not interfere unless approved or ordered to.

Due to these reasons, the being that had watched over Konrad since birth was nervous. It was very hard to not be attached to an assigned one, however it was part of the job and it was very rewarding when the assigned individual flourished into a being of good. Out of all the beings that he had been assigned, Konrad was the most interesting which made the situation he was in even more worrisome.

_"Are you alright?"_ said the companion.

_"Nervous. He's my whole work, and I'm afraid he won't make it."_ it replied.

The companion did not speak for awhile as they observed Konrad, Ruby, and Mitta were conversing with one another in cabin. The companion observed Konrad give an explanation on the his plan to take down Sunny Town, before speaking back up.

_"I see...No matter how long you do this, it never gets easy to see them endangered, especially the good ones."_

_"No it doesn't. I feel bad that I left him there with no explanation at all. I feel like I aband-"_

The companion suddenly interrupted,

_"Stop that right now! You did what you had to do and there's nothing else you could have done for him. Besides, he's done just fine this far. You guided him through one of the most confusing and dangerous moments of his life, most others would have freaked out beyond sanity."_

The being that was the overseer of Konrad sighed before speaking back up.

_"Yes, I suppose you are right about that...what an annoying trait you have."_

_"You mean all of us have right?"_

_"Yeah, you're...Hey! Stop that!"_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Being right!"_

The companion laughed before speaking back to Konrad's overseer.

_"Well I wouldn't be good at my job if wasn't right, and neither would you or any of us really. I mean, who else is going to be the conscience for them?"_

_"Not the evil ones that's for sure...I know that dirty thing is down there corrupting all of them with his copy cat phrases and sinister meddling."_

_"Don't worry, he won't be for long. Princess Celestia's forces are getting very close...heh Spartrota Unit."_

_"HA! I know right? Reading Konrad's mind was hilarious when he heard that from Shining Armor. I swear, that's going to be with me forever. I'm very glad he didn't mess up by killing him."_

_"Very true. It would have been a grand failure for him to fall at that moment."_

The overseer turned to the companion and said,

_"Grand failure? Why not epic fail?"_

_"Tis a silly and grammatically incorrect phrase that we refuse to use!"_ replied the companion in a very Royal and upstanding tone.

The overseer chuckled before responding,

_"I think you've been spending too much time around Princess Luna."_

_"Well, you try watching her being stuck in a moon for over a thousand years!"_

_"Yeah, I don't envy you on that front at all. It must have been very boring."_

The companion sighed before replying back in a very dull tone,

_"You have no idea."_

_"Hehe, we'll having to watch an individual in a very interesting universe is always...well interesting."_

The companion turned towards Konrad's Overseer and gave him a look of "Really?". The Overseer gave the companion a silly smile before they both turned their attention back to the scene in front the them. Mitta was currently ripping off the fallen Blood Hoof Mare's hooves for her own replacements causing Konrad's face to turned green. He looked away from the gross sight as his overseer gave sympathy to him.

_"Oh Konrad, I feel bad for you...but don't puke like you did earlier!"_

_"Or like Luna did."_

_"Now that was funny. Good thing he had that puke bag, otherwise it would have been a bad date!"_

The Overseer laughed like crazy while the Companion looked at him with an angry glare.

_"Hmph! That was NOT funny!"_

Recovering from laughter, Konrad's Overseer replied,

_"Oh it was funny and you know it, though it was good save that he pulled off. You do have to admit that."_

_"Yeah, I agree. I really liked how they blushed at each other after that. I think they'll do just...fine...oh no you don't Miss Ruby!"_

Both of them turned to see that Ruby was wrapping her forelegs around Konrad and nuzzling his neck to comfort him. Her eyes were completely focused on him, not turning away for anything in the world. Konrad's eyes opened up and saw the sight of Ruby staring at him. It was quite obvious she was making her move, something the Overseer of Luna did not like.

_"NO! NO! NO! I worked too hard to push Luna towards someone good enough for her! Don't pick her Konrad!"_

_"Ah, a team Luna member I see. By the way how is she holding up?"_ chuckled Konrad's Overseer."

_"Still in the Hostpital taking care of Apple Bloom in her dreams and wishing Konrad was with her. And course I'm on "Team" Luna! I watched her grow from birth for crying out loud! It's not her fault all of her suitors were really bad Stallions! So yeah, I am on Luna's side. Oh c'mon Konrad, don't let her kiss you!"_

As Ruby was making her move, Konrad just continued to stand there watching Ruby's lips get closer and closer until he interrupted her. After telling her to hold off about romance for later, Luna's Overseer gave a sigh of relief.

_"Phew! That was close! I thought all my work would get shot down right there."_

_"What makes you think it hasn't been?" _

Luna's Overseer looked at Konrad's Overseer with eyes wide open.

_"Wait a second...What?!"_

_"Heh, I already know who he picked."_

_"Tell me! I need to know NOW! Oh no, he didn't pick Ruby did he?! Dang it! I mean, c'mon already! He's got a beautiful Princess that wants him for crying out loud! Granted she's a pony and he's a human but I know it can work out._

_"Well, good thing he's open to interspecies relationships, granted they're female and compatible enough."_

_"Ugh, doesn't he like those other females called Quarry, Quaren, Querey..."_

_"Quarians, and yes he does like them."_

_"Why? Don't they live in suits and what not? Never seen on before really other than what you told me earlier."_

_"Yeah, they do, and he likes them why? Two words...Dem Hips!"_

_"Pft! If I have anything to do about it, he's going to like plots! More specifically Luna's Plot. I mean, she comes with so many benefits, he'd be stupid not to take her! The only thing Ruby has to offer is baggage of a zombie mother and the inability to leave the forest."_

_"Well then, you'll just have to wait and see!"_

_"That's not fair! C'mon just tell me already! It's not fair that I can only read Luna's mind!"_

_"That's right, you can only read your assigned one's mind, and boy has he picked a good one who is...nah you'll just wait and see."_

_"AAGGGH! Fine I'll wait. Hey, where's Ruby's overseer?"_

_"Same thing we are doing, watching from a distance. You'd think others on our side would be more open to being friends, but I guess some just want to be loners."_

_"Going to have to open up soon, I mean Ruby's is a volunteer for this job. Don't know why though."_

_"Not sure but unless her overseer comes out and talks with us, we aren't going to know anything about it. Weird how that works right?_

_"I know right? Wait a minute what's your assignment doing?"_

Konrad's Overseer saw the young man walk towards the severed head of the fallen Blood Hoof Mare which was near Ruby's skeleton. He just stared at the fire place for a bit before raising his leg and stomping his boot down on the head with extreme force. It smashed like a watermelon with bits and pieces of flesh and bone strewn all over the place.

_"Wow, I guess he's mad."_

_"He just saw Ruby's remains and you are right, he really is mad. I'd hate to a be a Blank or Blood Hoof right now."_

Konrad then walked towards door, speaking to the mares. He raised his gun towards the door and opened it with his gun aiming for any threat. Mitta and Ruby followed close by as they slowly made their way towards Sunny Town. If Konrad's Overseer wasn't worried already, he definitely was now. Luna's Overseer then asked,

_"Wait a minute, what if he dies?! You worked so hard to help him and I want him to survive too! Princess Luna needs her knight! We need to help him."_

Konrad's Overseer replied in a worried tone, but did his best to refuse intervention. It was after all against the rules, several of which they already broke so far.

_"We can't, that's going to far."_

_"What do you mean we can't?! Look at what we've done so far! Heck, he almost died earlier, several times in fact and now we are just realizing the big what ifs?! Oh great, we've become too attached to see the bigger picture! Imagine the bigger trouble we'll get into if he dies in Equestria and not his own home!"_

_"He won't die! Looks he's got three guns, two mares, and an army to help even the odds...and-"_

As they both observed Konrad, Ruby, and Mitta walk forward, several Blood Hooves appeared with Gray Hoof in the center. There was something incredibly different with Gray Hoof compared to the others, and both Overseers could tell immediately what was wrong. It was the Evil that was their sworn enemy, and both Konrad and Luna's Overseers had dealt with this specific Evil Entity before. Not wanting Konrad to perish, and more specifically not want to feel the repercussions of Konrad dying away from his home, his Overseer immediately came to a conclusion.

_"Now that I think about it he may need a tiny little bit help. We only got one problem though."_

_"What?!"_

_"If I go down there it will attract a lot of attention from the higher ups and our plan will get busted, more specifically us!"_

_"Well, if he dies we will get busted! Can't you think of anything?!"_

Konrad's Overseer began to think of some options but all of them would have resulted them being caught. That is until one idea popped into his mind. It was definitely a cop out plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.

_"Okay, I got something, but I'm going to wait until the perfect opportunity. I just hope he doesn't die before I can do it. I'm starting to think this was all a bad idea."_

_"Me too, but we'll just have to work with what we got...oh no! Look!"_

Several of the Blood Hooves ran towards Konrad as he began to fire at them. Both of the Overseers could do nothing but watch until the moment when they could intervene with the least chance of getting caught. Glued to the sight before them, they watched as close as they could without intervention. And what folded before them was certainly a sight to watch.

Konrad stood in front of Gray Hoof, the mastermind of Ruby's murder and architect of Sunny Town's Blood Hoof Herd. The Story of the Blanks game had portrayed him as a creepy and fast enemy, something Konrad hoped would not be the case in this otherworldly encounter. When Konrad had played the game, he was cursed by him numerous times and when he finally escaped Gray Hoof in the game, he celebrated by giving him the finger towards his computer screen. Unfortunately for Konrad, the game's portrayal of the villain was nowhere close to the real undead pony before him.

_"I can't believe I'm standing before Gray Hoof and holy shit this is creepy as fuck! I can't wait to blow his head off right now, but there's seven total. I'll have to blast them pretty fast and precise if I want to kill them all. I wish my gun was fully automatic. Now why the hell is there a black haze around him?"_

Konrad kept his AKM aimed at Gray Hoof's head who showed no ounce of fear. This caused a bead of sweat to drop from his head and down towards his neck. Not wanting to show fear, Konrad responded to Gray Hoof with as much defiance as he could muster.

"Oh, you want to chat do you? Do you have punch by any chance? Because I'm VERY thirsty."

Gray Hoof's eyes darkened considerably before turning back to their normal red haze. Konrad knew he had struck a nerve and smirked at his little jab towards the Blank Leader. Gray Hoof simply smiled in return and responded,

"Why yes, we most certainly do but we it's been removed until further notice. There seems to a bit of a problem with it. You wouldn't happen to know why right?"

Konrad gave Gray Hoof a slight grin before responding in an innocent tone while rolling his eyes,

"Oh I don't know...well maybe. Was it in a glass bowl by any chance?"

Gray Hoof's eyes narrowed as well as his backup Blood Hooves. The young man knew he was pushing the Blank Leaders buttons and as far as he was concerned, he was going to hold it down as much as he could. Gray Hoof spoke back to Konrad with a tone that clearly indicated that his patience was being pressed to the max, just as he intended.

"Yes, as matter of fact. Would you kindly tell me more?"

_"So you want to know more eh? Sure I'll tell you!"_

"Sure thing bitch! You see when I came to your crappy ass town, I thought the bowl on the ground was the community comode, so I did my business in it. I'm SO very sorry about that, it was an honest mistake really. I hope nopony actually drank it."

His jab towards Gray Hoof caused Ruby and Mitta to giggle like little fillies. Konrad chuckled a bit too but otherwise kept his focus on Gray Hoof. It would have been for a more funny moment had it not been for the fact that they had a whole village of zombies to face. They were already outnumbered 7 to 3 already, and had it not been for his guns, they probably would have been attacked already. Gray Hoof's face contorted into scrunched expression of rage before returning to the calm and collected leader that he usually was.

"I find it hard to believe you could not tell the difference between a punch bowl and a device for bodily relief."

_"Just call it for what it is you cliche piece of shit with cliche villian voice! A fucking toilet!"_

"Well in my defense that bowl had so much shitty stuff in it that it was kinda hard to not mistake it for a punch bowl. Buuuut in the end it doesn't matter now does it? It still would have tasted like shit."

Ruby and Mitta were laughing really hard while the Blood Hooves near Gray Hoof were growling very similar to Timberwolves. Had it not been for Gray Hoof holding his right hoof up in the air to calm them down, Konrad was sure they would have rushed them right there. Gray Hoof continued to stare at Konrad very hard, and this sent chills down his spine. He definitely did not want to become on of them, and he was sure a simple tag wouldn't be the way he would go down as it was in the game.

_"Woah! That's creepy. At least Apple Bloom isn't here. I'm she and Luna are okay. Now what is Gray Hoof going to say?"_

"Unless you've tried it Konrad, you have no right to talk about Three Leaf's creation like that."

"Course I can! I'm a free man and I can do whatever I want. And Three Leaf can cry me a river, but if she did that she would die. Just like your friends from earlier!"

Gray Hoof didn't respond to his jab at Three Leaf or his insult to those that died for a good 10 seconds. Holding his grip on the AKM as tight as ever, Konrad was trying to formulate a plan to take all 7 out as fast as he could. He was pretty confident he could kill all of them, but he couldn't but help get this bad feeling out of his mind as that something wasn't right. Unable to see or figure out what it was, he continued to stand his ground with Ruby and Mitta.

After quiet with an exception of a few snorts from his sidekicks, Gray Hoof finally spoke up.

"Yes, our friends that we care for so much. You really didn't have to do that you know."

Konrad gave Gray Hoof a look of "WTF!?" before Ruby stepped in on the conversation.

"You mean like murdering me? Some friendship you showed me! This is nothing more than sick twisted way of trying to relive the past Gray Hoof!"

"Tell it like it is Ruby!" replied Konrad.

Konrad gave Ruby a quick smile before turning his attention back to Gray Hoof. Ruby saw this and smiled as well while Mitta refused to divert her attention from the enemies before them. Two of the Blood Hooves on Gray Hoof's right were eying Ruby with murderous intent, while the others kept their eyes on Konrad, including Gray Hoof. As the exchange of smiles was concluded, Gray Hoof jumped back into the conversation and tried his very best to plead his case for Konrad.

"You don't understand Konrad. We didn't want to do that, but seeing as how she would not leave, that "filth" over there posed a great threat to our town. We did what was best to stop the situation. While I was initially content to let her leave I also realized that she posed a threat to other towns. I did what was necessary."

Ruby snorted in anger and and reared back while rolling her forelegs. Konrad knew she was going to charge Gray Hoof, but was stopped by Mitta before she could do anything rash.

"No my daughter, hold the line!" shouted Mitta.

Not taking her eyes of Gray Hoof, Ruby slowly returned to all fours. Her eyes glowed a very dark yellow color similar to when the Blood Hooves, something thought Konrad was cute. If there weren't any Blood Hooves nearby, he'd probably tease her a bit. Sweat was starting to collect on Konrad's forehead, and as much as he wanted to wipe it off he simply could not afford to lose his aim. Konrad responding to Gray Hoof's reason with disgust, he began a poke holes in his reasoning as best as he could.

"Yeah, because a magnifying glass is REALLY going to hurt you and everypony."

"The strange disease from my-"

"-Great grandpa's time, strange marks, they couldn't control themselves, yadda yadda blah blah. Ruby told me all about that and everything else you sick fuckers did. I have to say, I've never met a bunch of crazies like you in my entire life. If you ask me Grandpa went past his mental expiration date. I guess it must run in the family since you went insane so freaking early."

The Blood Hooves right next to Gray Hoof took notice of his low growl, something that was even more creepy than Mitta's growl. There was true loathing coming from the leader being projected towards Konrad and a slight black haze thickened around the area near him. The Blood Hooves gave themselves little bit of breathing room between them and their leader, while Konrad had no idea what to make of the strange haze. To the young human, it looked like it was part of some strange thing coming from a movie.

_'"Okay, that is creepy as hell, as if this whole night wasn't creepy and fucked up enough beyond all reason. Screw it, might as well go all in."_

In a voice that was the epitome of evil, Gray Hoof glared at Konrad while showing his sharp bloody pony teeth. If getting bit by a regular horse was bad, Gray Hoof's was definitely going to be worse.

"How dare you speak of my Grandpa that way! He was a very wise and caring stallion for his fellow friends! That disease Ruby had would have spread! Don't you understand that? How would you like it if your friends and family were forced to do things against their will and were unable to live?"

"Oh, you mean like killing ponies and forcing them to become undead against their will? You mean like that?"

Gray Hoof did not respond to Konrad at all, instead he looked dumbfounded at Konrad's logic. The leader hadn't even really seen the similarities of the their fear of the disease, and how it was shockingly worse than his Grandfather's tale. The other Blood Hooves stare at their leader hoping for him to correct the human's comparison. What they saw was something unbecoming of their leader. Gray Hoof suddenly kept murmuring "No no no no" while Ruby whispered to Konrad and Mitta,

"Konrad, your the only pony that's shown him how wrong he was all those years ago and stood up to him no matter what. Thank you for standing up to him for me. I will always be yours forever."

_"Heh, she called me a pony! That's cute, and forever?! Wow, that's just wow!"_

Ruby got close towards Konrad making sure his right side would not be vulnerable to a surprise attack. Mitta noticed this and did the same as well while whispering,

"D'awww! My widdle Wuby is in love! I know you'll be a good husband to her Konrad."

"Mom!" whispered an embarrassed Ruby.

Both of the mares turned their attention back to Gray Hoof and his Blood Hooves while Konrad was left in the middle of the mares with a big red face. Apparently, it had already been decided that Mitta fully supported Konrad marrying Ruby and having foals with her. He never felt more awkward and embarrassed before in his life. Then Gray Hoof stopped his miniature freakout as he ceased shaking his head back and forth and stared right back at Konrad with the same evil smile/

"So your fully willing to believe the lies from the cursed one are you? The one who would have destroyed us all-"

_"That's it, I'm tired of the same fucking reconding coming from this guy! It's like replaying the same lines from them in the game hoping for them to say something else!"_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" shouted Konrad.

Using a very goofy yet similar voice, Konrad began to make fun of Gray Hoof by doing a very poor impression of him.

"The one who would have destroyed us all, lies from the cursed one, Hi I'm Gray Hoof! The biggest moron to ever run a town! I only killed one mare so the rest could live because of a disease that my crazy grand daddy told me about-"

"**Silence!** I will not have my wise grandfather belittled in such a manner!"

"Why not? Did he actually say that those who were infected died?" asked Konrad.

Gray Hoof was again taken aback at Konrad's question and from the look of confusion on his face, the young man could easily tell that the answer was a no.

"The disease-" spoke Gray Hoof before Konrad interrupted.

"I'll take that as a no, otherwise you would have flat out said yes. You see Gray Hoof, you panicked and in doing so viciously murdered a friend. Those from your grandpa's past didn't die, and neither he nor anypony else from his time bothered to see if they were still alive. They most likely moved to other towns and got help and were too saddened to come back. You fucked up big time, and now your all freaks forever!"

Konrad then pointed at every undead pony in front of him.

"I mean look at yourselves! No, this is not what a normal pony, or hell, any living being is supposed to look like. Good job Gray Hoof! What a wonderful crappy ass party you got going on."

Gray Hoof began to twitch his left eye while the other Blood Hooves were looking at themselves reflecting on what they had become. Gray Hoof began to twitch a bit around his legs and head, and it was really a creepy sight to Konrad. This went on for a few more seconds until Gray Hoof ceased his twitchy tirade. The other Blood Hooves ceased looking at themselves and focused back on Konrad in unison.

_"Woah, they did that at the same time?! Fucking creepy! And Gray Hoof's head looks like it was going to pop off. Okay, what are you guys up to?"_

Instead, Gray Hoof began to laugh with pure insanity. He stepped for ward but stopped when Konrad shouted at him with the AKM still pointed at his head.

"That's far enough!"

Both Ruby and Mitta were ready to fight any stallion that was stupid enough to try and hurt Konrad. Gray Hoof stopped walking as Konrad ordered and began to laugh some more before ceasing with an ominous silence. He merely smiled at Konrad before he began to talk some more.

"Oh you! You silly human. You really just will never understand will you?"

"I understand that your fucking insane. What else is there to know?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you what you need to know. You see, your not going to leave here alive. Your going to join our herd whether you like it or not."

"No he's not Gray Hoof! You took my life and my mother away from me! You will NOT take him from me ever!" shouted Ruby.

Gray Hoof turned his attention to Ruby and sported a look of disgust on his face towards her. Konrad was able to smell his stench from far away, as it drowned our Mitta's scent. If Konrad were to stay here any longer, he swore he would have the nose of a dog by night's end. Ruby stared at Gray Hoof with defiance and was ready to defend the man of her heart. Gray Hoof saw this and was not about to let an opportunity to rub salt in the wound go to waste.

"So it IS true, he's chosen you to be his mate. How lovely that must be for you cursed one."

"MY NAME IS RUBY! AT LEAST CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Gray Hoof turned his attention to Mitta and said,

"You have one more chance to change your mind Mitta. Kill Konrad, convert his body and leave your daughter's side. She's done nothing but try to ruin the party every year and she brought this human to hurt us! You don't want to hurt your real friends do you?"

Mitta gave Gray Hoof a look of pure anger and said,

"I'm going to enjoy watching Konrad blow your head off! You will leave my precious Ruby and my future Son in Law alone!"

_"D'awww! Mitta your not bad at all...wait, what?! Future Son in Law?! Again, when did this happen?!"_

"So you two are to be married? Wow, I guess Ruby is just desperate for anything that comes her cursed way. You could have done better Konrad, like that Princess for starters. It won't happen either way Ruby, you'll be forced to die over ad over again and this time, Konrad will be your executioner."

"SHUT UP GRAY HOOF! JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Ruby who was shaking in anger while a few tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh I don't think so. You see, even if you somehow manage to survive this Konrad, you've got nowhere to go. I mean you do have a home to go to right?"

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Konrad.

"No longer going to see your parents or other human again? Now who was the one who did that? Oh yes, I'll bet it was your precious Ruby." said Gray Hoof while taking yet another step.

"I said shut the fuck up and don't take another step!"

Gray Hoof again stopped moving forward as orders but continued to get into Konrad's skin as best as he could effectively doing the same thing that Konrad had done earlier. The young man's heart was pumping fast full of anger.

"Now who is the one in denial? Ah yes it's you Konrad. Ruby stole you away from your home, fed you a story full of lies, made you fight her battle and stole your heart to do so. Is that a real friend?"

"**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCKETY FUCK UP!"** shouted Konrad while nearly blowing out his vocal cords.

Gray Hoof smiled at the human's outburst and continued to press it further. Konrad's finger was slowly starting to squeeze the trigger of the AKM and kept it aimed straight between Gray Hoof's eyes.

"Oh Konrad, admit it! You have absolutely nothing to gain by standing with them. Blood Clop wants to hurt you but you don't have to worry about that! I can protect you and show you around the place! You've got so much to learn from me and so much you can teach us too! Think about it, you'll live forever and have fun forever!"

"NO! FUCK YOU!"

"No Konrad, you need my help and you need real friendship. You'll stay with us..."

At that moment Gray Hoof's voice changed to a very creepy, and loud very familiar voice.

"...**FOREVER!**

Konrad couldn't take it anymore, and with that he decided to show it the best way he knew how. And that was a bullet to the face.

"That's it! Eat-"

"Konrad! Watch out!" shouted Ruby.

As Konrad had his gun aimed at Gray Hoof, a Blood Hood had come out of nowhere to his right. It seemed that in his anger he failed to notice that Blood Hoof on from Gray Hoof's left side had broken the formation and took it upon himself to make a lung at Konrad. Just as she said earlier, Ruby stuck the stallion as hard as she could with a strong foreleg strike. A loud snap was heard and the Stallion's head twisted a round in an unnatural direction.

**SNAP!**

"Ha! Take that you...Konrad! His head didn't fly off! Something's wrong!"

The stallion that whose head was struck corrected itself back into it's natural position. The stallion smiled and showed it's sharp pony teeth while laughing at Konrad.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy Konrad? You can still give up. Protection from us is the best way to having fun forever."

Konrad turned his AKM towards the next to Ruby and said,

"My DICK is the best way to have fun!"

Furious that Gray Hoof had tried to kill him with a sneak attack, Konrad pulled the trigger. A very bright flash was made as the gun recoiled back into Konrad's shoulder and a very loud noise was made.

**BOOM!**

Bits and pieces of flesh were splattered all over Konrad's face as well as Ruby's face too. The stallion's corpse collapsed on the ground lifeless as Ruby her up her fore hooves to her ears and shouted,

"AAAHHH! My ears! Konrad watch out!"

"Shoot them Konrad! Shoot them all!" shouted Mitta.

Konrad didn't need to be told twice as the rest of the Blood Hooves charged towards them. Three of them went towards Konrad as the other remaining two went towards Ruby and Mitta separately. Konrad immediately raised his AKM and shot all three of them as fast as he could.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The first shot struck the Blood Hoof on the left as it entered his head and shattered the back of it. As the first Blood Hoof stumbled and fell on the ground, the second had tried duck low and continue moving forward. As good but futile attempt as it hit his neck and blew out his underbelly making a mess of guts and shattered bones. The third one had actually made it to Konrad as he stood on his rear legs preparing himself for a strong buck using his forelegs. The bullet had struck his neck and the neck was blown in half causing the head to lean to the side.

The stallion's body fell forward onto Konrad causing the human to stumble back in struggle to regain his balance.

_"Shit shit! Gross gross! Stinks worse than Mitta! Don't want to fall down!"_

As Konrad was having the unwelcome waltz with the corpse, the Stallion that ran towards Ruby attempted to grab her mane. As he lunged towards Ruby using his teeth to grab her highlighted orange mane, she duck down and gave a quick buck to his pony forelegs. The stallion stumbled to the right giving Ruby an opening to hit him in the head. As usual, his head twisted backwards and attempted to correct itself, but Ruby did not stop.

Normally this attack would give her an ample chance to run away but not this time as the Ghost Mare hit him again in the neck. The stallion lost his balance as he attempted to strike back at Ruby but having one's head in the wrong position made hoof and eye coordination impossible. As he fell on the ground, Ruby jumped on the Stallion and stuck his head numerous times with the loud sound of her hooves clopping violently against flesh and skull.

CLOP! CLOP! CLOP! CLOP!

"Do you like it?! Want some moar?! Take it you bastard!"

The Blood Hoof tried to scream in fear but the sound and force of Ruby's hooves made it impossible. As Ruby continued to unleash her pent up rage, Mitta dealt with the stallion her own way.

"So you think you can take me you little foal? I'll show you the wrath of a furious mother!"

"Traitor!" shouted the Blood Hoof Stallion.

He too attempted the same attack as the stallion that attacked Ruby, but Mitta was true to her word about her wrath. As the stallion lunged for her mane, she bucked him stronger than Ruby did with her attacker. After using her honed skills over the years as a zombie, Mitta performed an expert buck with her stronger back legs causing the Stallion's head to snap backwards. Aware of the the response time the Blood Hooves had in body fracture corrections, Mitta then bucked the stallion again in the neck and in the chest as the stallion had reared up from her previous attack.

He flew onto the ground from the shear forced expended from her legs and landed on his back as Mitta wasted no time in jumping onto him. As his head was attempted to correct itself, she opened her mouth and bit down on his neck devouring the bodily portion that attached his head and body. The stallion screamed for about three to five seconds before his voice devolved into nothing more than loud gurgles. Mitta bit and chewed on the stallion's neck with a vicious speed and soon his head was severed and rolled onto the ground with the glowing eyes fading into nothingness.

As Konrad threw the Stallion off himself, Ruby ceased pounding her attacker to death leaving nothing but a mush of flesh and crushed bones. Konrad took aim at Gray Hoof only to notice that he wasn't around anymore.

_"Huh, most likely ran back into the town. Fucking pshyco coward! And...holy shit!"_

Konrad had taken notice of Ruby's attack on the stallion's head and was shocked at what he saw. Ruby had smashed his head into a bloody pulp and he could see her breathing heavily as she stood next to her attacker. If there was never a moment where he thought she was awesome, it was now. He put his hand on her back causing her to jump but instantly calmed down as she recognized the touch of his fingers. To her, they were pure bliss and to Konrad it was the same. He realized that touching ponies was really something he liked.

It felt weird in away that it was kinda similar to touching an animal yet she wasn't at the same time. It felt more natural to him and he as glad to give Ruby some comfort in her time of stress. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and he felt compelled to giver her a hug. Recognizing his offer, Ruby stood on her hind legs and wrapped her forelegs around him. She buried her muzzle in his neck and continued to cry.

As she cried, Ruby squeezed her grip on him tighter, not wanting to let him go for anything in the world. She loved his touch and felt guilty for pulling away from his world.

"I'm ss-sorry for taking you away *sniff* from your home! *sniff* I'm so sorry, so-"

Konrad put his right hand on the back of her head and stroked her mane down to her neck several times while saying,

"Shhh...It's okay. I already said I forgive you. I'm not mad at you. Don't listen to him anymore you got that?"

Ruby didn't say anything to him other than nod her head up and down on his neck. The feeling of her muzzle was slightly ticklish but other wise a great sensation. As they let go from their embrace both turned to notice Mitta smiling at them, causing both to blush in embarrassment. As Ruby turned her head away from Mitta, Konrad took notice of Mitta's work done on her attacker. He could clearly see the bite marks on the Blood Hoove's head and his jaw lowered in shock.

Wondering where the head went, he notice it right between his legs, staring right at him. Creeped out, he kicked it away as if it was a football. The head went flying in the thick brush of forest creating a blood splatters all over the place. As the head was gone, Konrad looked at Mitta and said,

"So that's what you were trying to do to me earlier! Remind me never to piss you off ever again."

"Treat my daughter like the treasure she is and I won't." smiled Mitta with a bloody set of teeth.

"What?! MOM! You tried to hurt him?! Why?!" shouted Ruby.

Konrad stepped in between Mitta and Ruby not wanting an argument to break out.

"It's okay, Ruby. Your mom that I had a disagreement and some...regretful things happened before you came to Roneo's house. But that's all behind us now, so promise me you'll drop it okay?"

Ruby looked into Konrad's eyes hoping for the truth. See that however vague he was she came to the conclusion that he was indeed truthful before looking at her mom with a disappointed look on her face. It was probably the first time Konrad had ever seen an embarrassed look on her face and he briefly wondered if Mitta did the same when he helped her through the window sill. As he looked at Mitta, he could see a bit of flesh between her teeth and he felt compelled to tell the undead mother.

"Umm Mitta? You got some uh...stuff in between your teeth." said Konrad while putting his hand in the back of his head.

Mitta put a hoof to her teeth and noticed that Konrad was indeed correct. Embarrassed that she had left over flesh in her teeth, she pulled and spat it towards the corpse of the Blood Hoof stallion. With her face still blushing with oozing blood, she replied to him,

"Thank you for that Konrad, but I fear that there will be more of that before the night is over. Now where is Gray Hoof?"

All three of them looked around making sure that Gray Hoof was not waiting for another ambush. They ceased searching after Ruby gave the all clear, and huddled together to discuss their new plan of action.

"So Konrad, what is your plan now? They know we are here."

"Yeah, that sucks we lost our Element of Surprise, but those gunshots are very loud. Somebody definitely would have heard them."

Ruby turned to Konrad and gave him an annoyed look while going, "Hmph! Yeah, I heard them alright!"

"Heh, sorry about that Ruby. I'll make it up to you later okay?"

Ruby's eyes lit up and a slow smile was creeping up on her face. It seemed that she had her own idea of what "making up" meant coming from him.

_"Oh great, now I got her thinking most likely dirty thoughts, and in front of her mom?! Can't I get a break from the awkwardness?"_

Seeing the smile on her daughter's face, Mitta interrupted Ruby and Konrad by waving a hoof in between them. As Ruby snapped out of her thoughts, Mitta spoke up and said,

"Keep focused on the task at hand you two. And when this is over, we are all going to have a talk. Understand?"

Both Ruby and Konrad spoke up to address the motherly order that was given to both of them while nodding their heads.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Yes Mother."

Smiling and winking in approval, Mitta turned back to Konrad and asked him,

"So what is your plan of action now Konrad?"

Konrad turn his head towards the pathway that led towards Sunny Town and put his thumb and index finger to his chin. He pondered for a few seconds trying to come up with a plan. At that point he realized that, although their Element of Surprise had been lost, they still could to damage from afar. Konrad turned around and a good look at Ruby's cutie mark. Ruby noticed this and blushed a bit while giving him wink. It seemed that no matter what, she would never cease flirting with him. He smiled before turning towards Mitta and gave her a quick look over.

Mitta was confused at why Konrad was examining her, and made it quite clear that she wanted to know what he was up too.

"Would you mind telling me what is going though that human brain of yours Konrad?"

Konrad smiled and replied,

"Yes, I'll tell you both as a matter of fact. You see I think I got a plan so listen up."

Ruby walked towards the mother's side as Konrad told the mares what his plan of action was.

"Okay, this long gun I have on my back allows me to shoot farther, and with this suit I can blend in with the forest to make detection a bit harder."

"Not if I'm looking for you." replied Ruby with a smirk.

"Ruby, don't interrupt please. We need to hear what he has to say."

"Sorry!" said Ruby while giving Konrad an embarrassed look.

Konrad smiled again at Ruby before continuing with his plan.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, so anyway my plan is hide in spot that will give me a good overview of the town and then I can use that to make careful shots from far away. This allow us to thin their numbers a bit, and hopefully take out Gray hoof as well without getting too close. At least until we are discovered."

Ruby jumped up and down with excitement like young girl in a doll store saying,

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Konrad, I know of a spot that I can show you. It's got some thorns and thick brush but if should be what you need to shoot all of those-"

"Ruby, don't swear and stop jumping like a little filly!"

"I wasn't going to swear and...okay I'll stop jumping."

Ruby ceased her energetic jumping and said,

"But yeah I know this spot. It's actually not far from here, and I can help you spot them too!"

_"Just what I was thinking too. Ruby is the best spotter. I wish I had her help trying to find Waldo in those damn books as a kid."_

Konrad gave Ruby a salute and said,

"Good! Every sniper needs a good spotter. And Mitta?"

"Yes, Konrad?"

"In case we do cause some of them to run all over the place, you can blend in and perform some hit and run attacks on them as they scatter about. With your appearance you can blend in and hit them before they realize what's going on."

Mitta held a hoof to her her lower muzzle and thought it over. As she was trying to find any potential flaws in the plan a few questions came to her mind.

"I have a few questions Konrad. What is the plan if they discover your location and try to attack you? You don't exactly have much room up there to maneuver as I know the spot Ruby is talking about. Also, you said somebody would have heard those shots?"

Swapping his AKM for his SVD, Konrad made sure the sniper rifle was still loaded, as he told Mitta what his backup plan was.

"Well, if they discover us, we'll get away from that spot, meet up, and watch each others' back. We only need to hold out as long as possible for Princess Luna's or should I say her sister's forces to get here. They were pretty close by when I ran from them earlier, and I know for a fact that they heard those shots. It's only a matter of time before they get here and boy did she bring a lot of Guards with her!"

While Mitta nodded in approval, Ruby looked at the ground with a worried look. It was quite obvious that she was still worried about that the Princess Luna's sister would do to Konrad, as well as her mother. Even though her mother was cursed, she did want to loose her anytime soon. She wanted to be with her and hold just as she had with as a filly when she was scared. And just as importantly, she wanted to hold onto Konrad.

He was her only love that she ever experienced and she did not want to lose him. Because of him, he helped save Apple Bloom, set in motion the events of ending her torment and had earned her mother's approval. As her mother called her a treasure, Ruby saw him as something more than a treasure. To her, he was something that couldn't be bought and was something incredibly unique. He was a human, a being from the glorified and apparently factual past.

He was everything she imagined that humans were; brave, strong, and always outwitting the bad guys when faced with greater odds. To lose this great treasure would be too much to bear for her soul if something were to happen to him. She would never forgive herself should he die or worse suffer the same curse as she had all these years. Even if Ruby were to meet his parents by some extremely slim chance, she could not face them and tell them their son died because she took it upon herself to have Konrad fight her battles.

As a tear started to form in her eyes, Konrad put a hand to her face and said,

"I'll be with you every step of the way Ruby. Don't worry, whatever happens know that I forgive you for putting me here and that I will never blame you. Even if I become one of them know that it's their fault. not yours and if I can help it, I'll blow my brains out to prevent myself from hurting you. I never want to do that to you ever. Do you understand?"

Ruby got up on her hind legs, wrapped her forelegs around Konrad and cried her heart out. Konrad could feel her strong her grip on him, not wanting to let him go for anything in the world. He never felt wanted more in his life and his heart was beating fast for the ghost mare. It brought him back to his decision again making him wonder if her had made the right decision. Either way, he was going to end the Blanks and Blood Hooves and save Ruby just as he had with the beautiful Princess Luna, and cute Apple Bloom.

Ruby nodded her head up and down and looked at him with her glowing yellow eyes. Taking a sniff and wiping her own eyes, Ruby smiled at Konrad before letting him go. She looked towards the path of Sunny Town and said to Konrad,

"Follow me Konrad, the spot is this way. I hope you kill all of them for me."

As Ruby slowly walked ahead, Konrad spoke to Ruby,

"I'll move mountains to end your suffering is if I have too, and I'll never leave your side Ruby."

Ruby stopped and looked at Konrad as she gave him a heartfelt smile, one that caused Konrad's heart to skip a beat. He knew that he would end her suffering even if it meant ending his own life.

_"She deserves a happy ending and I'll make sure she get's one."_

Returning a smile and a salute, Konrad began to follow Ruby but was stopped by Mitta with a hoof preventing him from moving forward. As Konrad looked at Mitta's eyes, it was no longer the look of a zombie scaring him but rather the look of a stern mother. As this caught his attention, he knew he was about to receive a warning from Mitta. She had the same look on her face that any mother would have concerning a child that was about to do wrong, and it was something that he paid attention close attention too.

"Konrad, I'm very glad that you've comforted my daughter. I don't think any boy, pony or human could have done such a better job of doing so."

This took Konrad by surprise as he had expected Mitta to give him a warning about Ruby. In his opinion, no mother that wasn't sane, would let her daughter be involved with any guy that was short of normal and for Konrad, he was anything but normal to a pony.

"Uh...thanks?"

"No, thank you very much Konrad. My daughter has suffered greatly and you are the best thing that's come across her path in years."

_"Let me guess there's a "but" somewhere."_

"But-"

_"I knew it."_

"If you hurt her or do anything break her happiness, you'll be answering to me!"

As soon as Mitta said her piece, her eyes glowed a very bright but dark crimson red. Konrad knew this as the tall tale sign of a Blank or Blood Hoof being angry or just plain aggressive, and he had no plans of pushing Mitta's limits. The internet was nowhere close to her portrayal of her anger and considering his close call to her anger earlier, he had no plans of finding out what else she was capable of. A Mother's wrath was bad enough but amplified at as a zombie? He had enough of an example to know what would happen.

"Konrad? Are you coming? The spot is just up ahead." said Ruby, completely oblivious of the exchange that just happened.

Konrad could do nothing but give his biggest, yet nervous smile yet with sweat dripping from his forehead as if it was a fountain. Bad enough it was to anger a mother, but worse when she was a zombie! Wiping his forehead and backing away from Mitta, Konrad turned to Ruby and walked towards her.

"Yep! Wait up a sec!" said Konrad was he jogged towards Ruby.

As Ruby smile at Konrad's close presence, Mitta smiled on her own, happy that she had instilled the fear of a true mother in him. It seemed to he that he himself was raised by a mother that new what was good for her own son. Now that Mitta had made it clear that he would treat Ruby with respect and love, she had no doubt that he would be a good husband to her precious Ruby. And with that thought, the undead mother made her way towards the duo up ahead, happy that her daughter had chosen a good boy.

At this point, whether he was a human or pony, it didn't matter to her. Only her daughter's happiness meant anything to her. Back in Ponyville, however, a young country filly and Princess of the Night dreamed of the same young man, both yearning for his attention and company. Ruby had yet to completely earn his total attention and the Princess and the filly tossed and turned in their beds for it. Even more important was the fact that a big battle was taking place not far from them, as Princess Celestia and the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. were doing their best to Battle the undead.

It was going to be a long night indeed for everypony involved.

Ta da! I decided to make this a three part since the fight scene is taking longer than I anticipated. I hope you guys like what I've written so far, and will continue to enjoy the next part coming up! It's going to be epic! Also, who are these overseers? what do they have in store for our heroes? Stay tuned for the next update of Battle of the Blanks!


	33. BOOM BANG ZOOM! SEND IT TO THE MOON!

Princess Luna was still in Apple Bloom's mind comforting her until either the filly or herself woke up. Princess Luna could feel that she was indeed in a safe location as she could have sworn she felt her sister's presence earlier. Dreams were always a strange plane of existence and going into one's dream was always strange for her. It was a gift that Luna had acquired after being connected to the Elements of Harmony so long ago, as being the Guardian of the Night meant more than just raising the moon and ruling in the night.

However strange it was, she did not regret helping her subjects enjoy peace in their dreams. Sleep was always important for anypony to enjoy the day and become productive members of society. It was something Luna had forgotten long ago, and in her immaturity mistook it for a lack of appreciation for her nightly works. As terrible as this night was, she was grateful to have realized her flaws, made a new friend, destroy dangerous monsters from hurting her subjects and to have also met a romantic interest.

Sure he was different in many ways, but he had everything she wanted. Never in her life had felt a connection nor met anypony that made her feel beautiful before. Then again, he was not a pony but a human from the ancient and apparently not so mythical past. Since he was an endangered species, and the fact that he had saved her's and Apple Bloom's life, meant that she owed him her Royal Protection. Even if he had chosen not to pursue a relationship with her, she would at least consider him a friend and would admire him always.

_"I still hope he chose me though. Thought of him in that Ghost's hooves just makes me so...so...jealous or "jelly" as my strange voice called it."_

This also brought up another question for Princess Luna concerning her odd romantic interest.

_"If he has chosen me, what will become of it? Could it actually work should it grow into something more? Or do I have a silly filly crush? Am I actually in love or am I just enamored? I have to know or else I'll never know what this feeling could be. I wish he was with me right now. I would like to feel his wonderful fingers run through my mane, feathers...and my-"_

"Princess Luna, whatcha thinkin? Ur smiling all funny."

Princess Luna snapped out of her not so innocent thoughts as she was caught off guard by the young filly's curiosity. Blushing and slightly jumping, Princess Luna look at her new found friend and said,

"Yes young Apple Bloom?"

"Watcha thinking? You were looking kinda the same way mah brother used to look not too long ago."

Princess Luna didn't know what to say to Apple Bloom and was still a bit embarrassed for having a such thoughts around an young pony. While Princess Luna did not like to lie, she sure did not want to tell Apple Bloom what was on her mind.

_"There's nothing wrong with holding some information that's inappropriate for a filly. Besides she might not even have a clue of what my general mood is."_

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Apple Bloom. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Elaba-what?" asked Apple Bloom with a confused face.

"Explain."

"Oh well, you see mah friends and Ah gave mah brother this love potion, but was actually a love poison-"

_"Love poison? This seems very familiar to me. Surely she isn't talking about my cousin before Tia and I were born. My parents told me of that terrible mess they had to clean up during their younger years."_

Returning her attention back to Apple Bloom, Princess Luna began to pay attention to the young filly's story of how her and her friends had poisoned her brother with a faulty concoction. Princess Luna now understood two things: the first being that Apple Bloom tended to ramble on when telling a story and second that the look on her face was extremely similar to the expression described by Apple Bloom concerning her elder brother. It had become apparent to the Lunar Princess that she was indeed in love with Konrad.

_"I don't believe it! The signs are all there! I can't stop thinking about him, his touch, and his...other physical features too. OH MY GOODNESS! I am a human lover as my voice said!"_

Princess Luna's pupils began to shrink in shock, making the rest of her eyes like a pea on an expensive white plate. This was noticed by Apple bloom who began to wave a hoof in the Princess's face.

"Hello?! Anypony there? You okay Princess Luna?"

Snapping out of her revelation induced shock, Princess Luna smiled at Apple Bloom and reassured her the best way that she could.

"Yes, I am quite fine Apple Bloom."

Seeing that Princess Luna was okay, Apple Bloom smiled before continuing to ask her original question.

"Well Ah'm glad to hear that. So why'd ya have that look on your face?"

_"Curses! She did not forget. What should I do?"_

"Well-"

"Wait a minute! Now it all makes sense! Mah brother had that look when he was in love but you got that look too!"

"You see Apple Bloom, I-"

"And ya didn't take any love potions or anything like that-"

"I'd rather not-"

"and Ah know Ah didn't give you anything like that, it's just like...what Ruby had earlier."

_"Oh dear, don't tell she has-"_

To confirm the Princess's fears, Apple Bloom jumped up and down on the dream representation of Konrad's back seat. Apple Bloom was now bouncing with a large smile plastered over her muzzle and almost hit the ceiling several times. Whether Konrad's truck seats were that bouncy, Luna wouldn't know unless she actually tried to do so and sitting in that truck was challenge on it's own. Apple bloom then joyously shouted,

"Your in love! Your in love!"

"I..." said Luna with a nervous look and ears lowered.

_"Oh what harm is there in telling her? It's true anyway."_

Her nervous look slowly changed into one of happiness and smiled towards Apple Bloom while holding a hoof to her muzzle.

"Ummm...your right Apple Bloom. I am in love."

_"Why not tell her! She'll probably be supportive of my choice!"_

"With Konrad!" exclaimed Luna with a reddish blush on her face.

Apple Bloom ceased jumping with a smile on her face and said out loud,

"D'awwww!"

But then Apple Bloom stopped her admiration of Luna's love, with her eyes dilating in the same manner hers had. Her smiled changed into a frown, something that worried Princess Luna.

"What's wrong Apple Bloom? Are you not happy with my heart's interest?"

Apple Bloom continued to frown and stare at the back seat instead of making eye contact with Princess Luna. It seemed as if she had done something to warrant a parent's scolding for doing wrong. Apple Bloom spoke up after a few seconds and said,

"Ah'm so sorry Princess Luna. Ah did something bad, and worse it's something that Ah already know Ah'm not supposed to do!"

Princess Luna had no clue what it wrongful action she could had done. Due to the Filly's emotional display, it seemed that it was a very serious offense, and Princess Luna hoped that would not be the case seeing how young ponies make a big deal out of something that wasn't serious to begin with.

_"She's acting like Tia and I once were when we played with mother's jewelry. When we were caught, we thought we had committed the greatest sin. Instead she played with us, and helped fit the jewelry on us both...I miss my parents dearly."_

"What could that possibly be Apple Bloom?" asked Luna with a worried tone.

"Ah...Ah'm sorry! Ah didn't know that you were in love with Konrad! If Ah'd known that, then Ah wouldn't meddled in your relationship!"

Princess Luna was nervous about how she could have interfered with her pursuit of Konrad. Nervous or not, she had to know what Apple Bloom did. Princess Luna put a hoof to Apple Bloom's muzzle and lifted it gently so she could make eye contact with Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom, please tell me. I assure you I will not bring retribution to you in any way shape or form."

Apple Bloom gave Princess Luna a confused look as she pulled her hoof away.

"Retri-what?"

"Punishment Apple Bloom. I promise not to punish you."

"Ya sure?"

Princess Luna gave Apple Bloom the most calm and reassuring look possible.

"As a Princess of Equestria and your friend, I promise not to punish you Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom's worries of punishment from Princess Luna disappeared and slowly began to explain her involvement in encouraging Ruby to pursue Konrad. She also told Luna of how she had wished to earn her cutie mark in matchmaking, and how she had totally forgot the lesson she had learned earlier in the year about love meddling. As the young filly explained the whole thing, Apple Bloom lowered her head and covered it with her forelegs, fearing the punishment that she fully expected to come her way.

Princess Luna was saddened that, not only had there was a good possibility that Konrad had chosen Ruby, but more importantly that Apple Bloom feared Princess Luna greatly.

_"No Apple Bloom, I will never hurt you ever nor will I punish you for such a harmless action. While I did not enjoy the surprise competition, I certainly never want to see you be afraid of me. I have to show her that it is alright."_

Extending her wings to cover Apple Bloom in a wing hug, Princess Luna spoke softly to Apple Bloom and said,

"Tis alright young Apple Bloom, we all make mistakes. You did not know about my intentions towards Konrad nor could you have known. This action that you have committed is not even close enough to fear retr-I uh mean, punishment from me. This was nothing more than an innocent and harmless attempt to encourage love between to two individuals. Remember your previous lesson, that is all I ask of you."

Apple Bloom stopped shaking in fear and looked at Princess Luna. The little filly no longer felt fear but the look of remorse was still on her face.

"Thank you Princess Luna, but Ah still feel bad about all of that. Is that why you and Ruby don't like each other? I saw her hit you and you said some stuff I don't understand. What's sexual assault? And what does bitch mean?"

_"Oh dear! I forgot she was there during our fight! I must help her remain her ignorance of those words."_

"Apple Bloom, as Princess of Equestria, I ask you to forget about those words, and the whole conversation Ruby and I had about Konrad."

Apple Bloom looked very confused as to why the Princess was making such a request of her. She was merely curious about those words that she had never heard of and really wanted to know. Princess Luna saw right through this and immediately went to cut her off as the inevitable question would be asked. Holding a hoof to Apple Bloom's muzzle, Princess Luna

"I know you wish to know why, but listen to me very carefully. Those words were not meant to be heard by a young one such as yourself. They are extremely vile words that neither I nor Ruby should have said to each other. I have set a bad example for you and you would do well to forget about it. Do you understand?"

"But-" replied Apple Bloom with a muffled tone.

"Please, do not make me ask again. I really do not wish to order you Apple Bloom, but I will. I may also remind you that I'm sure your own family will disapprove as well."

Princess Luna then gave Apple Bloom a very stern look while removing her hoof. Her stern expression was similar to Apple Jack's or Big MacIntosh's look of authority. It was one thing to disobey her older siblings, but another to disobey a Princess. Seeing that she could not convince the Princess otherwise, lest face the consequences of doing so, Apple Bloom nodded before saying,

"Ah understand Princess Luna. Ah promise not to say anything or ask anything about that stuff."

Princess Luna smiled and gave a sigh of relief, and was satisfied that she had avoided explaining the various expletives that Apple Bloom heard. She also would have a word with Konrad about controlling his own usage of various swear words. If he was to integrate into Equestrian society, and especially with her should he choose to, he would need to act a little less Renegade. It was strange that she was interested in what appeared to be a commoner, but he was what she wanted.

_"I wonder what his rank is? I never bothered to ask him and-"_

"Princess Luna?"

Princess Luna again saw a hoof wave in her face, snapping her out of the thoughts of Konrad.

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom, I was thinking for moment."

"About Konrad?" asked Apple Bloom with a smile.

Princess Luna merely blushed before saying,

"Yes...about Konrad...Apple Bloom?"

"Yes?" replied Apple Bloom with an innocent filly smile.

_"I should not ask Apple Bloom this, but I'm far too curious about her opinion."_

With her curiosity too insatiable, asked Apple Bloom,

"When Konrad said if he would have known he would have told me already, do you think he meant that he was going to reciprocate his love for me?"

"Rec-"

"Return, I mean return his love for me? Do...do you really think he loves me too?"

_"I should not have asked Apple Bloom that question. It puts her in an awkward position and I know that she had encouraged Ruby to pursue him. Oh dear, what have I done?"_

Apple Bloom, to Luna's surprise, put a hoof to her muzzle and said,

"Hmmm...ummm?...Ah really just don't know."

Apple Bloom shrugged before adding,

"Ah'm sorry Princess Luna, but Ah really just don't know. Ruby is mah friend and so are you. Asking who he will pick will just tear me up inside and Ah don't want to pick sides on for anypony. Maybe he was going to say that to you but Ah really just don't know. What Ah do know is that Ah hope everypony will be okay from them Blood Hooves and Ah want Konrad to come back."

Apple Bloom looked at the seat and said,

"Sorry." with a sad face.

Princess Luna chided scolded herself for asking such a question to a young filly.

_"I honestly didn't know what to expect really. I guess validation from an outside source. I need to prepare myself in the vent he doesn't pick me or worse...never comes back at all."_

"Apple Bloom, I'm sorry for asking such a question. I should not have done that. Being in love tends to make you..."

Apple Bloom lifted her head up and said,

"Act like a silly filly?"

Princess Luna giggled a bit and nodded at Apple Bloom.

"Yes, It most certainly does that."

"Ah've seen that too many times, Ah guess love is powerful to make ponies act that way."

"Princess Cadence would definitely agree with you Apple Bloom. As for Konrad, I really do wish he will come back, even if he has not chosen me."

Apple Bloom smiled at Princess Luna and said,

"Now that's mighty nice of ya to say that Princess Luna! I want him to back too."

Apple Bloom's face then turned to one of worry as she asked Princess Luna,

"Do ya think he'll come back? Ah don't want him to die."

Princess Luna continued to embrace Apple Bloom in the same wing hug and gently nuzzled Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom felt safe in the embrace pf Princess Luna like a daughter with her mother. Princess Luna then reassured Apple Bloom by saying,

"He never gave up on neither you nor I. My feelings tell me that he will return and that all will be right. I don't think we've seen or heard the last of our human companion Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom then looked at Princess Luna and asked,

"You think so?"

Princess Luna smiled and said,

"I know so."

Apple Bloom then continued to hug Princess Luna as the Alicorn herself thought,

_"I hope he did chose me, I really do. More importantly, I want him to live. I wonder how my dear sister would react to him? She seems to be more open minded among new things, while I still conform to many of the old ways. Either way, I'm sure she'll get along with him just fine, what's the worst that could happen?"_

* * *

**"Destroy them all! Find the one known as Konrad!"** shouted Princess Celestia in her rarely used Canterlot voice.

The shout, in addition to the major battle that was taking place, destroyed the silence of the Everfree Forest. Numerous members of the Elite Spartrota Unit were tearing though wave after wave of the Blood Hooves as they tried to stop the juggernaut of the Royal Might from reaching their protected home. It was very loud with screaming, the sounds of ponies getting bucked, and Blood Hooves getting impaled by the tough polearms carried by the Guards. Nopony, not even Celestia herself had witnessed such carnage before in her life.

Princess Celestia was glad that she had approved of the unit's formation ever since the disaster that had almost ruined Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding, and almost enslaved the entire Kingdom. This was definitely a good decision and well worth the money spent from the Treasury to train the special unit. The idea had come from Shining Armor after he realized a special force would be needed to handle unique and "asymmetrical" warfare as he put it. Military terms aside and the fact that he had fought bravely against the being known as Konrad, he was certainly getting pay raise.

_"I wish none of this happened at all; first my sister, then Apple Jack's sister, then Twilight and her brother? What evil power seeks to destroy the bonds of family and friendship? They must all be burned for this! But this Konrad, I am at a loss for him. I should at least hear what my sister has to say. Hopefully Twilight's hunch about him is correct. I do not want to repeat the same mistake like last time."_

Princess Celestia began to shoot numerous beams of magic attacks at any Blood Hoof that was wide open.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

A trio of magic missiles shot at three Blood Hooves that were attempting break through the line protecting Princess Celestia and the Elements of Harmony Bearers. The Blood Hooves didn't even get to scream as they were instantly blown in half. The girls were incredibly shocked at what they were witnessing but hey nonetheless held together making sure that no Blood Hoof got close to them.

"This is Spartrota!" shouted all the Guard acknowledging her command

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had taken the role of look out, floating above Princess Celestia and their friends. Seeing as they had the better view of the battle, they saw what appeared to be an endless amount Blood Hooves coming out of every brush nearby. The Spartrota Guards held together and formed a new line, attempting to encircle a few Blood Hooves into a small group before impaling them mercilessly.

Jab! Slash! Squish!

"Wyaaggh!" screamed several Blood Hooves as they fell from receiving too many pole hits.

"RAAAH!" screamed a few of the Guards.

Fluttershy did not like the sight at all, but continued to watch, making sure that none of the scary zombies got to her friends. Rainbow Dash, however, was furious at the Blood Hooves and wanted every single one of them dead. As she flew above her friends the began to punch through the air with her forelegs, pretending to box the zombies that lay outside of their protection line.

"Yeah! Take that you stupid zombies! Put em up!"

"Rainbow Dash, I think the guards can take care of them. EEK!" squealed Fluttershy as a Blood Hoof showed it's teeth at her.

The scary Blood Hoof was taken down by a jab to the face with a Guard's Polearm, squirting blood on the ground. Fluttershy was on the verge of crying and breaking down at the sight of the bloody horror. Rainbow Dash was not fazed by the sight as it caused her desire to destroy the zombies to rise even desire was soon put to the test as a new group of Blood Hooves attacked the circle protecting Princess Celestia and the Element Bearers.

"Rrraaaggh!"

"Join us!"

"You'll have so much fun being protected!"

"We just want to be friends."

The six new attackers used a broken tree at an incline to jump over the line of Guards protecting The Princess and Element Bearers. One by one they split off from each other and targeted each of the Element Bearers. As they showed their bloody teeth to each other, Princess Celestia took noticed of their plight and attempted to cover them with her wings. As she charged her horn up with magical power, a complete new wave of Blood Hooves charged towards the circle of Guards protecting the Princess and the Element Bearers.

Their force was very large with at least 50 in numbers making a concentrated effort to break the protective line the Guards had formed against Sunny Town's outkirts. It was quite obvious that if the line was not held, then everypony would be in great danger and the undead enemy would cause mass casualties. So far only a few of Guards had taken a few bites and bucks, but by a great miracle, nopony had fallen to them yet. As much as she wanted to help the Element Bearers herself, the integrity of the defensive line was more important. Princess Celestia hated the thought of the girls getting hurt or killed, but her subjects were all equal.

If she truly wanted to protect everypony, she would have to do her part in holding the line by assisting the Guards from a supportive role, much akin to archers from behind. Speaking of Archers, a group of scouts that had sneaked on the sides of the advancing Blood Hooves by taking perch on a few fallen rotten trees. They began their aim for the advancing horde, awaiting their command to fire from Princess Celestia.

"Girls! Do what you can to defend yourselves! I must support the troops or else we will fail! Stay strong all of my subjects! Archers...**FIRE!**"

As soon as the command was given, a flurry of arrows that were invisible due to the darkness, pieced the air with a howling shriek. Due to the chaotic nature of the enemies' advance, only a few of the arrows managed to hit their target even fewer fell and perished. A total of 7 fell and were no more, whereas the others the other Blood Hooves received minor grazing wounds. A few arrows were stuck in some of the Blood Hooves and impeded their movements slightly, but other wise continued to advance to the defensive line.

"WAAGGGH!" screamed Blood Hoof Mare as she died.

"My friend is gone!" cried another Blood Hoof Mare.

"We'll show you REAL friendship!" screamed a Blood Hoof Stallion

"You like the new body when were done with you! And that one looks single! OOHH! You're mine!" screamed a Blood Hoof Mare.

The Earth Pony Guard that the Blood Hoof Mare was staring at, with a seductive smile, cringed at the thought of being a zombie's special somepony and aimed his polearm towards her face. A magic attack from Princess Celestia's horn obliterated the Blood Hoof Mare from existence, causing the Guard to sigh in relief. This only lasted about one second as a screaming horde of Blood Hooves made contact with the defensive line of the Spartrota Guards. The clashing of armor, hooves, polearms, and Blood Hooves screaming filled the forest. It had been a long time since the Guard had ever face a real battle to the death with the last one being a minor border dispute between the Equestrian Kingdom and the Griffon Kingdom 600 years ago.

And that was nothing compared to what they currently were facing, an undead horde attempting to eat and convert their bodies against their will. Each other the Element Beaer squared off with their attackers that was an equal mix of mares and Stallions. The stench of their scents were really bad, but nothing compared to the bloody and unnaturally sharp. As scary as this was to them, they weren't going down without a fight.

All of them immediately focused on their attackers and prepared themselves for the fight of their life.

"Get close together girls! We've been through tough enemies before, but nothing can break our friendship apart!" shouted Twilight Sparkle as she readied her horn for magic attacks.

The rest of the girls followed Twilight's suggestion and got closer towards each other near Princess Celestia.

Rainbow Dash got into her Karate stance, a self defense form that she had learned from her Japaneighs instructor long ago. Rainbow Dash was very glad to hav kept up with he sport as being awesome meant more than just tricks, it also involved being able to kick plot. Rarity used her horn to pull out a gem from the ground. It conveniently matched the same color as her mane and had a very sharp end. If there was ever an elegant way to use an improvised weapon, it was this. Pinkie Pie gave a series of goofy faces at the the Blood Hoof Mare in front of her and giggled at the same time. Laughter would be her resolve to get his through the nightmare that they were currrently facing.

Fluttershy looked at her attacker with her best assertive expression and pictured him as an animal that was acting out. And if there was something she knew how to do, it was to stare down animals.

"I like your hat missy. It will look even better when you've gotten your new body...from me." said the Bloof Hoof stallion with a smile.

"Missy!? If you think you take this country gal, you got another thing comin' your way partner!" shouted Apple Jack.

Apple Jack immediately whipped out her lasso and began to twirl it around with her teeth, forming a perfect circle in the process. The Blood Hoof stallion charged his way towards Apple Jack as she threw the lasso at the Blood Hoof. The lasso wrapped around his neck with a very tight grip and the Blood Hoof tired to bite on the rope and yank her towards him. Apple Jack, however, was one step ahead as she quickly ran around him and jumped on his back. He tried very hard to get her off his back by jumping and bucking her off, but it didn't work. Apple Jack was in full control holding the rope in her forehoof and waving her hat in the other as the Blood Hoof still tried to ge rid of her, Apple Jack shouted,

"YEEHAW! Get along little doggie!"

"Raaaggh! Get off me!" cried the Blood Hoof Stallion with a look of anger on his face.

As the struggle beween the zombie and the cowpony continued, Rarity squared off the the hideous excuse of a mare in front of her. The Blood Hoof Mare that was standing in front of Rarity had mane that looked elegant once upon a time before death decided to do a make over with it. The stench, blood, and red eye disgusted Rarity as she could not but help let out a slight scream,

"Aaaah! So icky icky icky! What a disgusting sight before my eyes! Stay back! Stay back I say!"

Rarity continued to jump her legs up in down like an old mare seeing a dirty dead mouse in the kitchen while she continued to her magic to keep the gem weapon aimed at the Blood Hoof. The Blood Hoof mare in return laughed, before saying,

"Oh but this look is quite lovely I assure you. When I'm done removing that mark on your flanks, I'll give you a brand new make over! Oh what good friends I can tell that we are going to be!" said the Blood Hoof Mare

"If you honestly think I'm going to let you ruin my perfectly good mane, tail, and body with your disgusting and demented sense of a "makeover" then you are sadly mistaken you rotten ruffian!" shouted Rarity.

The Blood Hoof Mare scoffed and waved a hoof in disapproval before saying,

"Hmpf! Perfectly good? I do not think so! Why the color of the green grass would look much better on you! But do not worry, I will fix that for you."

The Blood Hoof Mare opened her muzzle and showed her sharp bloody teeth in smile. For Rarity, it wasn't so much the sharp teeth that made narrow her eyes at the Blood Hoof, but the suggestion that the color green was a much better color choice for her mane. There was no way in pony heck rarity would allow that to happen, and she made it quite clear by saying,

"It...is...ON!"

Before the Blood Hoof Mare could even make a move, Rarity used her magic to swipe the sharp gem at the Blood Hoof. The Blood Hoof Mare's muzzle was cut with a good deal of coagulated blood leaking out. The Blood Hoof Mare held a hoof to her cut muzzle before glaring at Rarity.

"How dare you!" said the Blood Hoof mare before running towards Rarity with murder in her eyes.

As the cat fight between Rarity and the Blood Hoof Mare kicked into full gear, a stallion Blood Hoof slowly advanced towards Twilight Sparkle. Twilight still could not get used to the smell emanating from the undead around her, but worse was the fact that the the stallion approaching her let out his slick bloody tongue. He liked it around his muzzle before retracting it like one would eat a Spaghetti noodle. Twilight always found this gross as her brother in their younger days did this a lot during diner.

And now, it was in her face, twice in the same night, and she knew exactly what was on this Blood Hoof Stallion's mind. He wanted her to be his mare friend.

"Well hello you lovely Mare! I've always had a thing for Unicorns. They always have that magic I'm looking for, would you be the one to show me a trick or two?"

Twilight Sparkle gave him a disgusted look before narrowing her eyes and readying her horn. There was no way she was going to be his marefriend, just like the two from earlier had tried to. This time she would definitely show them a trick or two.

Casting a fake smile towards him, she readied her horn and said,

"Oh sure you big strong stallion! This is my personal favorite!"

Using her magic, an image of a book appeared in front of her. This a was unique attack spell that she had learned after the Canterlot Changeling invasion. Twilight was not well verse in attack spells, but after surviving the invasion and at her brother's insistence, she took the time to learn a thing or two about self defense spells. The spell itself was meant to lure the attacker into a false sense of superiority with a harmless image as the spell gathered strength for the user's attack. It was not by any means an easy spell but it with Twilight's hard studying habits, this difficulty meant nothing to her.

The Blood Hoof Stallion looked at the image of the book hovering in front of him and chuckled before saying,

"That's a nice book but I find reading very boring. You on the other hoof I find...What the HA-"

The stallion was interrupted by a bright lavender beam shooting right at his face. The beam had made contact with his head and had lifted high into the air. He was blown right back over the line of Guards and had crashed into several other Blood Hoof's and knocked them over as if they were bowling pins. The Guards wasted no time finishing of the undead mess on the ground, ensuring that they were now indeed a "dead" mess. Twilight Sparkle giggled before saying,

"Too bad, I like a good book. They can take you far away!"

As Twilight Sparkle rid of her attacker, Fluttershy was dealing with a Blood Hoof Stallion of her own. The slowly advanced towards her as she backed up towards Princess Celestia, who was still busy blasting wave after wave of Blood Hooves charging the line. The Stallion showed her his teeth and said,

"A very shy and cute one. When I'm done giving you your new body, I'll do the same with your friends. Come over here and it will all be over soon."

Fluttershy absolutely hated scary monsters and greatly feared them with her life. If she did not have her friends with her, she might not have had the courage to face them. As Fluttershy backed closer to Princess Celestia, like a child retreating towards her mother for protection, she stopped in an instant and new feeling began emerge. It was like somepony had flipped a switch inside of her the moment he mentioned hurting her friends. With the look of fear now replaced with stern anger on her face, Fluttershy looked the Blood Hoof stallion in the eyes and said her very own assertive voice,

"How dare you!"

"Excuse me?" asked the now confused Blood Hoof Stallion.

"HOW DARE YOU! Just because you're a scary zombie pony does not give you the right to threaten my friends. We don't want to be a zombie pony like you mister!"

"B-but...we only..." stuttered the Blood Hoof Stallion.

"Want friends? Nopony goes around and eats others to be their friend! Becoming a friend is NOT hurting others and forcing them to be your friends. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I-I...y-you...need protection! That cute mark must go! It's a curse I tell you!"

"Oh no it isn't mister! Your zombie form is a curse. Now stay back mister!" rebuked Fluttershy.

And to get her point across, Fluttershy gave him the "Stare" as hard as she could. The look of a stern motherscolding mother was plastered on her face, doing it's best to convince the Blood Hoof that he was in the wrong. The undead Stallion just simply stared back and cowered in fear as Fluttershy continued her scolding stare. That was until a Blood Hoof Mare bumped into him as she battled Rarity, snapping him out of Fluttershy's stare down. The Blood Hoof stallion shook his head and blinked several times before looking back at Fluttershy with a smile as Rarity and the stylized Blood Hoof Mare continued their fight.

"I don't know what came over me, but with you on our side, that stare of yours will be very useful in getting new friends! Now, this won't hurt-"

Realizing that the stare would no longer work, Fluttershy new that she had to help her friends. She really did not know how to fight but if there was one think she knew, it's was to manipulate the back of an animal. Normally she would do this to help out a local bear for back problems, but she had never done this before on a pony. She didn't see why it would be different for a pony, but instead of helping, she was going to use it to hurt somepony. Had this not been a zombie pony, she merely would have run away in fear of hurting somepony. Fluttershy looked at his with a defiant look as she trotted towards her, confident that she would not offer any resistance.

"If you are rude, I'll be crude!" said Fluttershy before snorting in anger.

As the Stallion opened his mouth for the kill, Fluttershy flew into the air and grabbed his back as he missed her. Picking up the stallion and making a "NRRRGGGH!" noise, she snapped his back not with strength but with a technique that made manipulating the back with ease. It was even easier for her due to the brittle nature of the Blood Hoof anatomy and soft muscular structure.

SNAP! CRACK!

Not wanting to stop there, Fluttershy snapped the neck as the undead stallion fell to the ground unable to move.

SNAP!

"AAGH!" cried the Blood Hoof Stallion.

Backing away from the Blood Hoof, Fluttershy stared him down again, and said,

"Now what do you have to say for yourself mister!"

Instead of a look of confidence on his face, the Blood Hoof Stallion had a look of confusion, and was at a loss as to how such a lovely soft spoken mare could be such force to be reckoned with. He had nothing to say to her as evidenced by his jaw lowering in shock and confusion which severely diminished his look of terror that a Blood Hoof was known for. As Fluttershy immobilized the Blood Hoof Stallion, Rainbow Dash was currently squaring off with a Blood Hoof Mare. The Mare had a very loose mane style, similar in shape to Rainbow Dash's Mane.

Except for the lack of wings, the Mare looked almost like an Earth Pony version of Rainbow Dash herself, with a slightly higher height difference. The undead Mare chuckled at Rainbow Dash's Karate stance before speaking to the angry pegasus.

"So you think you can take me with that pathetic Karate stance? It's over rated and lame, you should give up Rainbow Mane."

"Oh yeah?! What makes you think you can take me bozo?!"

"Experience, something I can teach you if you'll just join us. Think about it, you'll live forever and have an easy life. We've never had a flyer before, something sunny Town could use. Join us and help us save you friends!"

Rainbow Dash kept her stance and narrowed her eyes at the zombie pony that had insulted her Karate stance. there was no way in pony heck she would let her beaten by the Blood Hoof and in no way betray her friends.

"No way loser! I'd never leave my friends hanging. Now put'em up!"

The Blood Hoof Mare did exactly that and got on her hind legs while boxing her front hooves really fast. It seemed that the Blood Hoof was an experienced Buck Boxer and would certainly prove to be a challenge for the Element of Loyalty. Waving a hoof towards the Blood Hoof, Rainbow Dash's heart was puming full of adrenaline, and was ready to begin her first fight with the undead. The Blood Hoof Mare charged Rainbow Dash head on expecting to get a quick buck, but Rainbow Dash was too fast. Dodging to the side using her quick reflexes, along with her wings as well, Rainbow Dash avoided the Buck attack to her intended hind legs and make a quick hoof strike to the Blood Hoof's face.

The Blood Hoof Mare's head twisted to the side and Rainbow Dash smiled thinking the fight was instantly over. She ws wring as the Blood Hoof Mare's head quickly corrected itself with a loud series of snaps and cracks.

SNAP! CRACK! CRACK! SNAP!

Having her jaw lowered in disgusted shock, Rainbow Dash had left her self open for a counter attack. For her trouble, Rainbow dash received a hoof strike to the face, sending a quick wave of pain to her head.

THUD!

"AAGH! No fair! that should have killed you!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Want to throw in the towel little filly?" said the Blood Hoof Mare with smug tone.

The Blood Hoof Mare smirked before attempting to follow up with another strike. It failed as Rainbow Dash dodged in a backwards flip using her wings before returning to her defensive stance. The Blood Hoof Mare snorted in anger before moving forward and attempted to unleash a fury of fore hoof strikes. Rainbow Dash was easily able to dodge the undead mare's strikes with easy, but was getting frustrated at the lack of openings or opportunities to strike back as she dodged or block every single attack. If that wasn't bad enough, Rainbow Dash was constantly finding herself losing space to maneuver around as Apple Jack was still riding her attacker on the back, Rarity having a gem fight with Blood Hoof Mare, and Fluttershy giving a berating towards a crippled Blood Hoof Stallion.

Not to mention the fact that there was still another Blood Hoof near Pinkie Pie, who was also making a mover towards the Party Pony. There was also the fact that the Guards needed to keep the line from breaking as a new horde of zombie ponies were pressing against the wall of Spartrota Guards. This was something that Princess Celestia was trying to keep intact by using indirect attacks of magic bolts and the occasional Telekinesis attack to prevent herself from the fatigue of compicated spells. The more complicated the magic, the more effort was required. Too much magic would result in fatigue, and that was something Rainbow Dash did not want.

The Blood Hoof Mare was currently attempting to press Rainbow Dash into the wall of guards, hoping to corner her and closing for a final kill move. Not wanting to die so young, Rainbow Dash flew into the Blood Hoof Mare with an unexpected flying charge, something the Earth Pony Zombie did not expect. It was quite obvious the Blood Hoof Mare was used to fighting Earth ponies, and a flying charge was definitely not the norm. The earth pony took the full force of a Karate kick as Rainbow Dash made full contact, knocking the wind out of the undead mare.

"UUAAGH!" screamed the Blood Hoof Mare.

"Want to throw in the towel little zombie!?" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash then took the opportunity to lay a huge Pegasus beat down on the Blood Hoof Mare, as another Blood Hoof Mare made her way towards Pinkie Pie with vicious smile. Pinkie Pie did not show any fear at all towards the Blood Hoof and merely was hopping up and down humming her favorite party tune. The Blood Hoof Mare found Pinkie Pie's cheerful attitude to be very amusing and mistakenly thought that convincing her to join Sunny Town would be easy.

"Well hello my cheerful friend! How would you like to come have a party with all of my friends? We got cake and punch...lots and lot's of punch!"

"No thank you! You can't a real party by being meanie pants and hurting other ponies! Didn't your mommy teach you better? Plus you need music, streamers, and cupcakes too! Plus, you can't hurt the greenie guy too!"

The Blood Hoof merely chuckled before Pinkie Pie's tail began to twitch along with flapping ears and a backflip. Pinkie Pie smiled as the Blood Hoof Mare was confused by Pinkie's involuntary body movements.

"What in the name of Sunny Town was that?" asked the confused Blood Hoof.

"It's the greenie guy known as Konrad! He's the one making those big booms!"

Before the Blood Hoof Mare could respond, a series of loud booms could be heard coming from the direction of Sunny Town.

**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!**

The sound of the loud, yet unknown source of the Booms were now constant through the already chaotic

"What the Hay?!" shouted the Blood Hoof Mare in confusion.

Trying to focus on stopping the nonsensical Pink Mare, the Blood Hoof shook her head before refocusing on Pinkie Pie. As she opened her mouth bearing her sharp and bloody teeth, her opened mouth instantly turned into an expression of confusion once more as her eyes widened in a bright red glow.

"WHAT THE HAY IS THAT?!" asked the Blood Hoof Mare.

Pinkie Pie only smiled before Twilight Sparkle shouted to Apple Jack,

"Apple Jack! Bring him over here! I have a plan! You too Rarity!" shouted Twilight as she pointed with her hoof in the direction she wanted them to move to.

"Ah gotcha Twi! Ah'm gettin'er done right now! Woah nellie!" shouted Apple Jack, who was still in control of the wild Blood Hoof Stallion and directed him to the location despite his consistent attempts to remove Apple Jack.

"Just a minute Twilight dear! Take that and that you rotten ruffian!" replied Rarity as she took another swipe at the already well cut Blood Hoof Mare.

"RAAGH! I will change your mane to green if I can help it!" shouted the undead Mare back at Rarity.

"NO...YOU...WON'T!" shouted Rarity

During the course of her fight with the Blood Hoof Mare, Rarity had managed to cut the Blood Hoof's mane a great deal, almost to the point of making the Blood Hoof Mare bald. This did not make the once styled blood Hoof happy at all in addition to the numerous cuts on her face. Remembering Twilight's command, Rarity began to lead the enraged Blood Hoof towards the direction Twilight had pointed out.

As this was going on, Fluttershy continued to stare the Blood Hoof Stallion before turning away to see what Twilight had in mind. Being free from Fluttershy's stare, the Blood Hoof stallion shook his head and attempted to correct his bone fractures. Back fractures took the longest to correct and despite his best effort, the Blood Hoof Stallion was doomed. Fluttershy flew towards his neck and grabbed him from behind. Taking a good effort to block out the smell and disgusting flesh, Fluttershy used her wings fly with her captive Blood Hoof and dropped him on the spot Twilight had pointed to.

As the Blood Hoof Stallion suffered more fractures, the Blood Hooves that Apple Jack and Rarity were dealing with her were sucessfully added to the Blood Hoof Stallion on the ground. Rarity had used the gem with her magic and impaled it into the Blood Hoof Mare's right eye socket. The Blood Hoof Mare began to scream in agony as the wound as the Blood Hoof Stallion Apple Jack was corralling crashed into the the gem impaled Mare and crippled Stallion. All three moaned in pain as Rainbow Dash performed a roundhouse kick as the severely beaten opponent was stumbling around.

KICK!

The Blood Hoof Mare's head twisted around and stumbled backwards towards the mess of Blood Hooves on the ground. The Blood Hoof Mare, had several bruises on her muzzle as Rainbow Dash had made a comeback on her hoof strikes. The Pegasus Mare was ready to perform one last attack, confident that it would finally finish off the annoying zombie. Rainbow Dash didn't get the chance as a loud boom was heard.

**BOOM!**

"WAAAAAGGGH!" screamed a Blood Hoof Mare that was flying towards the rest of the pile of Blood Hooves with a large concentrated shot of party streamers that defied physics.

The flying Blood Hoof Mare hit the the beaten Blood Hoof Mare, taking her into the pile of their friends. All five Blood Hooves moaned in pain and tired their best to recover from the multiple fractures, but too disorientated to make a quick recovery. Rainbow Dash was annoyed that her final move was interrupted by Pinkie Pie and was confused at how Pinkie Pie could beat her opponent quicker than her. Rainbow Dash got her answer as she looked at her friend in disbelief.

In front of Pinkie Pie was her party canon with her forelegs in control of it, with smoke coming out of the muzzle end. As Pinkie Pie was giggling like a school filly, Rainbow Dash asked,

"WHERE THE HAY DID YOU GET THAT PINKIE?!"

"It's my Party Canon silly filly! I have it in case of canon emergencies."

Rainbow Dash face hoofed in frustration at Pinkie Pie's misunderstanding of the question.

"I know what is it...ugh I mean, how did you bring it out here without us seeing it!?" asked Rainbow Dash as she waved her forelegs at the party canon out of frustration.

The gears in Rainbow Dash's head was cranking on confusion as to how her friend could pull a canon out of nowhere, not to mention the fact that Pinkie Pie ruined her final kill move.

Before Pinkie Pie could answer, Twilight commanded to Pinkie Pie,

"Pinkie Pie! Get ready to fire it again!"

"Okey dokey lokey!" replied Pinkie Pie with a salute and a giggle.

"We will get you!" shouted Apple Jack's former opponent.

"Yes you'll be our friends fore-WWAAAA!" screamed the Blood Hoof Mare that was set on changing Rarity's mane to green.

All of the Blood Hooves screamed and hollered as Twilight used her magic to lift the pile of Blood Hooves into the air. Lifting objects was something every unicorn was used to but there were always limits to what a pony could hold. Holding a pony or even two was hard enough. holding five was a challenge in itself. Twilight was beginning to strain at the effort of magic required to keep the Blood Hooves in the air. Not wanting to bring on magic fatigue, Twilight commanded to Pinkie Pie,

"Pinkie! Fire the party canon now! I can't hold it much longer!"

"Okey dokey Twilight! Now you bad meanies hurt my friends, and I don't want to be friends or be at your parties with meanies like you! SOOO..."

Pulling a match out and lighting the fuze on her party canon, Pinkie Pie aimed it at the Blood Hooves above her. The canon went of with an even louder noise than the previous shot.

**BOOM!**

Coming out of the canon was a very strange looking cake that nopony had ever seen before, minus Pinkie Pie. The cake looked very similar to the Moon Cake that the Cakes had made last year at the Nightmare Night Celebration before hitting with a hard and loud thud sound.

**THUD! **

The force of the impact was very great as it send all 5 Blood Hooves flying in the air beyond the canopy of trees. Their screams could no longer be heard over the sound of the fighting around them and the Blood Hooves were no more. Pinkie Pie aimed her right forehoof to the thick canopy and shouted,

"Send it to the MOOOON!"

All of her friend giggled with the exception of Rainbow Dash who was full of questions.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining that they are gone, but...seriously, how did you get that out here?! And why would a moon cake do something like that?! I mean it's just a cake! It should have like splattered or something!"

As Pinkie Pie was about to speak, Apple Jack interrupted as she adjusted her hat and lasso and said,

"Aw shoot Rainbow Dash, Ah think you should just let it go. Those Blood Hooves are gone and that's what matters."

"Oh! Did you see me guys? I was so assertive and showed that bad zombie a thing or two." said an excited Fluttershy.

"I have to say that was a very good job of defending yourself Fluttershy! Why I dare say that nopony can with stand your stare. You certainly are not the fearful Mare that we are used to."

As Fluttershy blushed a very loud series of booms, cracks, and whizzing noises began to pick up in frequency.

**BOOM! CRACK! WHIZZ! BOOM! CRACK CRACK CRACK!**

This caused Fluttershy too squeal a very short but loud "EEK!". The trees above them were acting as it they were being with an invisible force that couldn't be seen, as holes were now visible on the bark. The caught the attention of Princess Celestia herself as a loud whizzing noise near her left hear caused her to flinsh for a few seconds before returning to supporting the troops with fire in her eyes. As Fluttershy began to shake in fear, the girls knew all too well that the noise was coming from. It was coming from the strange being known as Konrad.

The sound of the loud noises brought an all too familiar feeling of fear and for Twilight, it was a painful reminder of what her brother had faced earlier. She still wished that he could have told her more about the strange guy known as Konrad, as his last words before passing out, along with Apple Bloom's new Mane ribbon, gave doubt that he was indeed a Pony Napper and more of an ally. He had spared Shining Armor and Twilight sparkle could only hope to find out more about the new being before a potential misunderstanding could turn deadly. For Rainbow Dash, it reminded her of the dream she had from earlier and Konrad fit the exact description of the villain from her nightmare.

"Is...is that what I think it is?" asked Rarity.

"OOOH! It's that Konrad guy! He must be fighting the zombies too! We should help him!"

"HELP!? Oh for Pete's sake! Can't you guys tell he's trying to hit us?! He's using that weird...thing with an orange claw to use that weird magic or whatever it is at us! I mean look at the trees-"

**ZOOM!**

A loud noise had interrupted Rainbow Dash as she hovered in the air catching the Pegasus Mare by surprise. Rainbow Dash flinched and a few pieces of bark few into the air from a nearby tree. A large hole was in the tree and surprisingly another hole was on the other side as if something had punched right through it. Angry at almost being hit by an invisible force, Rainbow Dash pointed at the tree and began shouting,

"SEE! I told you guys he's trying to hurt us! He's probably on the Blood Hooves side or something!"

"Rainbow Dash, we've already been over this! The evidence doesn't support that he's with the Blood Hooves at all! This has got to be a misunderstanding!"

"Ah don't know Twilight, maybe this is all misunderstanding but these strange noises and the holes in those trees...it's starting make me doubt that's the case."

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

The girls looked towards the the direction of the sounds and noted their rapidness. The noise was now picking up with more frequency and this prompted Rainbow Dash to go back on the ground with her plans of flying on hold. Apple Jack adjusted her hat and said,

"Woah nellie! That Konrad sure ain't joking around, Ah wonder what the hay he's doing over yonder."

"Trying to hit us." said Rainbow Dash as she crossed her forelegs while standing on her hindlegs.

"I already told you guys, he's trying to hit the meanie zombies duh! If he was trying to hit us he would have done did doed it!" said Pinkie Pie while rolling her eyes.

"I agree with you Pinkie Pie, we need to get to him and stop the all of the Blood Hooves." said Twilight Sparkle.

The moment Twilight finished her sentence, Vigilant Sight returned from the front line and shouted towards Princess Celestia.

"Your Highness! The Blood Hooves' numbers are weakening and they've begun to retreat towards a Town that has been spotted not far from here."

The girls turned towards Vigilant Sight and asked,

"A Town? Ah've been here mah whole life and Ah never knew there was a town in this this forrest!" said Apple Jack.

"Yes, my scouts and I have spotted a town in the distance and we've also noticed-"

**ZOOM!**

The noise was whizzed right over Vigilant Sight's head as his mane and tail stuck in the air with shock and fear. A nearby tree branch had been shot right off making a loud snap noise along with it. Adjusting his main and tail, as well as his composure, Vigilant sight continued his interrupted sentence.

"-well those strange noises coming from the town. We've also noticed a a bright flash with it every time that noise is made. We believe it's related to Captain Armor's attacker. since the Blood Hooves seem to be retreating towards the town, and the face that the noises are originating from there, I suggest we force our way towards the unknown town your majesty."

Before Princess Celestia gave Vigilant Sight an answer, the Solar Princess turned to the girls and asked,

"Are you girls alright? I'm sorry for not assisting you, but I had no choice. Should that line have fallen, we might have too. I am very proud that all of you stood strong together. We will defeat this enemy that is before us."

Rainbow Dash walked towards Princess Celestia and asked,

"And what about this jerk!? I mean...what are we going to do if we see this Konrad? It looks like he's trying to hurt us."

Princess Celestia had noticed during the fight the noises and the effects the noises had on the trees nearby. It was unnerving to not be able to see an attacker and only notice a noise after the fact that a hole had been cast into a tree. Had it been a pony, they would have died before knowing it. Princess Celestia was hoping that her student was right about Konrad and that it as all a misunderstanding. The strange noises and the holes in the trees were starting to convince her otherwise, or at the very least cause he to think Konrad was a threat to her subjects.

Two things were certain to Princess Celestia; stop the Blood Hooves and apprehend Konrad. Princess Celestia spoke to them and said,

"If Konrad is not an enemy, we will give him a chance to show it. If he is not, we will use the Elements of Harmony. Either way, I cannot permit an unknown being with a destructive form of magic to run around run checked. And before you say anything Twilight, yes I do hope this is a misunderstanding. I am taking your word and the evidence that you have pointed out, but if he hurts another pony, I will take all means to stop him. My decision is final, he will surrender peacefully or we will subdue him. Now stay close girls, I don't want a repeat of what just happened."

All of the girls nodded with Pinkie Pie bringing her cannon along with her. This caused Princess Celestia to smile before turning to Vigilant Sight.

"Lt. Sight, take the troops and surround the town, make sure nopony escapes, especially Konrad. And be very careful should you come across him before we do. I want him alive."

Vigilant Sight bowed before shouting commands to the troops. All of the Element Bearers huddle closer as Princess Celestia looked at a tree that had an entry and exit hole caused by Konrad.

_"What magic does he have that can cause death like that? I saw nothing that looked like magic at all. Only a sound and nothing more. It would seem that were ever he goes chaos follows. I hope Twilight is right about him, because I have a bad feeling about him. Something just doesn't seem right at all."_

Pinkie Pie suddenly asked Twilight Sparkle,

"You okay Twilight? You looked tired."

Twilight was starting to pant and wobble on her legs with fatigue evident on her face.

"Y-Yeah Pinkie. Holding 5 Blood Hooves was very tiring."

The moment Twilight finished her sentence, a Red Bull in Pinkie Pie's Hooves was in Twilight Sparkle's face. Te can was already open and Pinkie Pie said,

"Here Twilight! It's very good and it's giving me lot's of energy!"

Before Twilight could say anything, Pinkie Pie put the can to Twilight's mouth and began to tilt it. Twilight's eyes lit up in surprise but was even more surprised at how good the drink tasted. She could literally feel the energy flowing though her and felt one with herself.

"Wow! That really is good...wait where did you get it?"

"It got it from Konrad's stuff when we found the bag. It was so good, so I took all of it."

"You took all of it?! Do you have any more?! I want some Red Bull."

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, that was the last one."

Rainbow Dash kicked the ground as she said,

"AWWWWW! Why does this always happen to me? Was it really that good Twilight?"

"It definitely was wonderful! I fell like I have wings!"

As Rainbow Dash began to brood over missing out on a Red Bull, Princess Celestia turned and could only smile at her student's cheerful statement.

_"One day you will my faithful student...one day."_

ZOOM!

As the noise brought Princess Celestia to reality, and the closeness of that particular impact on a tree, the Alicorn shouted.

**"MOVE FORWARD! STOP THE BLOOD HOOVES AND FIND KONRAD!"**

With the troops reorganized, their will reinforced after winning a battle and with their enemy on the run, they were ready to deal with anything that lay ahead. Princess Celestia was sure that they would prevail and would do everything to protect the Element Bearers any anypony from harm.

_"I hope you will not force me to stop you Konrad, because I will if I have to."_

As the Troops moves forward, the noises from the town ahead were continuing to be loud and rapid. The Princess and the Element Bearers were in for a real surprise. The Battle of the Blanks was far from over.

* * *

Sorry about this guys, the fight scene is really just plain large so you'll get updates as soon as I can type them. I don't think making a mega chapter is something I can do at the moment due to work without taking too long, but the story isn't done yet and I have not stopped! Another picture will come out soon! So what do you guys think! Be prepared for Konrad, Ruby and Mitta fighting the Blanks! So going to have fun writing the next update! Stay tuned ya'll!


	34. It's a date!

Konrad and Ruby were making their way towards the lookout point with the hope to kill as many of the their enemies as possible. While Ruby was eager to guide the desire of her heart and hero to the spot with a slight pony hop, Konrad was nervous as he could be. The whole night had been one struggle to stay alive, and despite his best efforts to make a friendly impression, the entire attempt had been one disaster save for Apple Bloom and Princess Luna. As they continued to walk, Ruby stayed very close to Konrad, something the human knew all to well was going to happen.

He did not mind having the company of the Ghost Mare, and rather enjoyed it very much, a far cry from his earlier encounter with her. Despite the awkward first meeting, he had gotten to know more about the little known Earth Pony character from Story of the Blanks, and was very surprised at the mare that she was. She liked humans, was a down to earth type girl, had a fighting spirit, was NOT afraid to curse like him, and apparently really wanted him despite the physical differences. Konrad had never felt so much desired by a girl before in his life and the attention he was getting was something he liked.

Then again, there was also Princess Luna. She was elegant, beautiful, very talented with magic, NOT a useless damsel in distress, and had a very unique charm. She too had wanted him as well, and Konrad could only guess as to what she saw in him.

_"Always wanted a nice girl that would like me for who I am...just never guessed it would be a princess mare from a cartoon or a ghost mare from a creepypasta fan game. Man my life is very weird. Should I tell Ruby of my decision now or wait for Luna to get here too? Damn this sucks! Either way the friend zoning is going to suck. While I'm glad to have met Ruby, Luna and the ponies from the show, I kinda miss being in Raccoon City. I wonder what's going on right now at my hometown..."_

Konrad was suddenly bumped by Ruby's left foreleg breaking him from his deep thoughts. The young man turned to see the young Ghost Mare look at him with a raised eye brow and a slight smirk. Her eyes reminded him of Tali Zorah as they glowed with an exotic and captivating look, something he never thought would be possible. As the night continued to pass, he started to see the original character with more attraction and intrigue. Ruby then spoke up to him with an amused tone, asking him,

"A Bit for your thoughts?"

Before Konrad could reply, the man walked right into a dangling tree branch and took a face full of leaves. Doing his best to not curse, Konrad spat a few of them out while having his face turn red from embarrassment. Ruby held a hoof to her mouth and suppressed a giggle at the funny moment. Mitta, who was a little bit behind watching the two like a chaperone, smiled at the embarrassment of the Konrad. The older Mare's opinion of the human had gone up exponentially knowing that he genuinely cared about her daughter's well being, the sense of honor he had, and his fierce determination to exact justice on the murderers of her daughter.

As Konrad spat all the leaves out, while his face was still red, he checked the SVD and made sure that there was a full mag. Satisfied of the full mag, he reinserted the magazine back in and turned to Ruby who was now looking at his gun with curiosity. Konrad smiled as Ruby began look at the details of his gun, especially the scope.

"Could ask you the same thing oh Master of Observation." said Konrad in a joking manner.

Looking back at him with a flirtatious smile, Ruby said,

"That you can but I asked you first."

As Ruby took a step closer to Konrad, he held out his right hand while holding the rifle with his left and said,

"Nuh uh uh! You didn't give me my bit."

Making an obvious false frown, Ruby lightly scrapped the ground a she thought of a way to pry Konrad's previous thought. All while this was happening, Mitta continued to watch the interaction of her daughter and what she perceived to be Ruby's new Stallion friend. It was quite obvious to Mitta that both had forgotten her presence and only out of curiosity did she allow the flirtation to continue. As much as she approved of Konrad, she was very much old fashioned when it came to courting and the proper customs must be followed, considering Ruby's lack of dating experience. As Ruby ceased scrapping the ground, the Ghost Mare looked the young Man and said in a seductive tone,

"Well, maybe we can make a deal. I highly doubt a human such as yourself is unreasonable."

As Ruby made seductive wink towards Konrad, the man's heart suddenly starting beating real fast.

_"Woah, she just does not stop! Oh man! What do I do?! I need to tone it down, I need both Luna here to hear my decision too...but if this is my last chance like the dream I had with her and Apple Bloom...no, I need to tone it down or something."_

Making a nervous smile towards Ruby while rubbing the back of his head, Konrad make a nervous chuckle and said,

"Well, of course I'm reasonable Ruby! But before we talk about making a deal, how about you lead me to the spot so we can end Gray Hoof and his ilk?"

The smile that Ruby had slowly melted away to a frown, showing the disappointment that the Ghost Mare had. While Ruby was disappointed that he did not take the unspoken "Hey I'm right here! Kiss me!" offer, Ruby instead got closer to Konrad. As she got closer she pointed a hoof in the direction of the spot that held a good elevated view of Sunny Town.

As Konrad turned to view the direction of the spot, he saw a massive cluster of thorn brushes in the way and this did not please him at all. The thorn brushes looked like it would be a very tedious task and that it would be all but inevitable to reviece a few pricks from the tough brush in their way.

_"DAAAYUMM! I'm going so have to clear that cluster fuck?! Ugh! Better than being eaten I suppose."_

"The spot is beyond those thorn brushes. We can't get there unless you clear it. Would you kindly clear it for us Konrad? Pleeeaaasse?"

As Ruby made a silly pleading look towards Konrad, the man simply smiled and said,

"Heh, no problem Ruby! I'll clear that right up! And after that, perhaps we can talk about the "deal" when I'm done."

_"I'm so going to hate doing this, but at least Ruby's face is cute...I just thought that didn't I?"_

Making another smile towards Konrad, Ruby responded to Konrad's flirt by saying,

"Can't wait, I'll be right here watching...for Gray Hoof and the others I mean."

Pulling his knife out, Konrad smiled at Ruby before turning towards the thick thorn brush. When his back was facing Ruby, the smile was replaced with a scowl at the thick brush in front of him. As Konrad made his way towards the brush, Ruby took the opportunity to take a look at Konrad's rear end. The lack of a tail was something entirely different for the Ghost Mare, but using her special talent of "finding things" she was able to get a good look of the general outline of his "plot". She could tell that he was indeed in good shape and once more the urges that she felt earlier were starting to come back up. That moment was brought to a halt as she felt her mother's hoof on her equine shoulder. Ruby turned to her mother as Mitta whispered,

"Do you know what it is your feeling Ruby?"

Taking a quick look at Konrad and making sure that he wasn't looking, ruby turned back and whispered,

"Um...wa..was I about to go into umm...heat?"

"Yes Ruby, I could tell by the look on your face when you tricked the boy-I mean, Konrad into looking in that direction. I never got the chance to sit down with you and explain..."certain things" about how Mares work, especially in our family history. So I'll give you a quick explanation...the Mares in out family are known for getting strong sexual urges. Now with that in mind, I don't want you making a rash decision in giving up what is special and should be only given to a stallion that is special to you, not because he is attractive."

"But Konrad's a-"

Putting a hoof to Ruby's mouth in order to keep her from interrupting,

"I know Ruby, man or stallion, does not matter. If Konrad acts the same way our Stallions do, and I know he does, then he too is capable of taking advantage of something that should be earned, not given away freely. I want him to court you when this is over and fully earn your love. If we are still around when this is over and all goes well, I would gladly give him permission to take your hoof in marriage should he choose to propose to you."

Ruby's eyes widened at her mom's proposal, who in return nodded which confirmed to Ruby that her mother was indeed serious. Ruby then lightly hoof stomped the ground in happiness as Mitta smiled at her daughter. Both the mares took a quick look at Konrad and noticed that he had walked a bit further in the direction Ruby had pointed at, safely out of hearing range. He seemed to be cursing to himself about the way being blocked by thick thorn brushes and pulled out a knife. As he began to cut though the brush, the mares turned back to their hushed conversation.

Continuing to whisper, Ruby replied in a very happy manner,

"THANK YOU MOMMY! THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"SSHH! Don't let him hear! Remember we still have to deal with the others, not to mention Princess Luna's Guards and her sister too."

Ruby frowned when Mitta mentioned Princess Luna, and remembered her rivals adamant claim on Konrad. While doing her best to not think of such vulgar thoughts, Ruby felt it necessary to mention her Rival's intention towards Konrad. The Ghost Mare was hoping that her Zombie mother would have some guidance in this matter and asked,

"Mom, you know that Konrad mentioned Princess Luna right?"

"Ah...that Alicorn Princess that Gray Hoof wanted captured, the one whose sister is on her way here. Yes I do, what of her?"

Both the mares turned back looking at Konrad, who was still busy cutting the thorns but had made a bigger clearing of the pathway. Continuing to curse and receive the occasional prick of the brush, Konrad began to pick up the pace with his frustration becoming more evident. Turning back to their mare gossip, Ruby continued,

"Well...before I met up with him...he met her and saved her from Necro Hoof's family. After that she began to flirt heavily with him and...well..." said Ruby as she looked at the ground while scrapping it with her hoof.

Mitta raised an eye brow and asked to be sure,

"You mean...she made advances on him?!"

Ruby nodded while looking at the ground before whispering,

"Yes she did, and she's very pretty too. As much as I hate it but, Konrad kinda flirted back too and when I got there, her and I...kinda fought over him."

Mitta narrowed her eyes at the situation and replied in a neutral tone,

"I see...please explain some more."

Making eye contact with her mom, and ceasing scrapping the ground, Ruby then whispered,

"Both Luna and I fought each other for Konrad's affection. You see um...I kinda...went into heat on Konrad when he carried me across the-"

"Skip that part my daughter, I already know."

Ruby's eyes lit up with surprise, making a bright glow with a blush plastered over her face. Her ears were lowered as she slightly lowered her head in shame before whispering,

"You do?! B-but...How-"

"Konrad told me Ruby. I was able to...persuade him to tell the truth about his full interactions with you. While I could have handled myself a bit better, and more importantly, treated him better considering what he's done for you, I simply had to now more about him. I already made the mistake of failing to protect you long ago, and your heart is all that you have left. I do not want your first romance to end up crushing it. You deserve happiness and I want the best for you, which is why I told what I have. So if you would, please continue."

Ruby's mouth was wide open in surprise as her mother's revelation at how she was able to find things out. It would seem that finding things was not limited to just Ruby special talent, but in more ways than one to the family itself. Shaking the shock off Ruby continued with her romantic dilemma.

"Okay then...anyways, at first Konrad didn't particularly warm up to me. He seemed suspicious at first considering that I was the first pony he saw when I...brought him here with my special talent. I still don't know how that happened really, but it freaked him out when he saw me. I think my eyes must have had something to do with it."

"Ruby, your getting off track."

"Oh sorry Mom! Well, before I actually met him, I met Princess Luna on the other side of the river near a bridge. She panicked and attacked me with her magic...it really hurt. When she met me again, she was very angry and and even more so when I cuddled on Konrad's back after the river crossing. And here's where it gets interesting..."

Ruby then went on to explain to Mitta about how her and Luna showed Konrad their plots in an attempt to get his attention, which Mitta face hoofed at the information. She eventually explained how Princess Luna and her almost got into a fight and how Konrad had hated both of their behavior. She also explained how Konrad had really warmed up to her near the river before the confrontation with Shining Armor. She also told her mother of Konrad's indecision when both of them had made it finally clear that they both desired him and how every time he went to say something, they were interrupted every time.

When Ruby was done with her explanation, Mitta just stared at Konrad with a neutral look. The young man's back was still turned towards then as he was finishing up clearing path to the spot. Mitta then narrowed her eyes, and whispered,

"So...he hasn't actually chosen you to be his mare has he?"

"Ummm...yes, but-"

"So he's leading you on and giving you false hope as a result."

"I wouldn't say-"

Turning to her daughter with an annoyed look, Mitta then said,

"Ruby, while I "think" I understand Konrad's reasoning for holding off telling you his decision, he should not do that. Wasting a mare's time and holding her heart hostage is a wrong thing to do. When this is over, Princess Luna or not, I will force him to make a decision. If he knows what's good for him, he WILL pick you."

Mitta's face turned into a look anger with her eyes glowing dark red as she finished her sentence. Fearful of Konrad's safety and not wanting her mother to push Konrad away from her, Ruby wore a pleading expression, and whispered,

"MOM! Please don't do that! I don't want you to scare him off! I think he's picked me anyway, the signs are-"

"Not quite so obvious Ruby, I think he's afraid of making a decision that he'll regret. I do believe he does have feelings for you but this Princess Luna...certainly has not helped matters at all by trying to flash her beauty and rich background. If there's one thing I think that plays into you favor it's your personality. I doubt a Royal Mare, who deals with the affairs of a country and has a sister hunting him down like a rat, will work out in the long run with human who acts like a renegade commoner."

"But you and Konrad didn't get along the first time-"

"We met? Yes that's true but we came to an understanding and I have already told him of my approval. That and the fact that he's vowed to protect you and I against Princess Luna's sister, the Guards and whoever else after how bad I've treated him? Who does that Ruby?!"

As soon as Mitta finished her question, Ruby to turned to look at Konrad as he was finishing up the newly cleared pathway. A light smile of love and admiration came across her face as Ruby watched Konrad and whispered back to her mother,

"A very honorable, strong and loving man."

Turning back to her mother, Ruby continued,

"Mom, I really think he's picked me, and I'm going to keep him interested in every moment I get."

Mitta, who looked at Konrad as he began to turn his way back towards the two mares, whispered back,

"Okay, Ruby but just...don't give "it" away so easy. Remember-"

With a slight blush to her face, Ruby nodded and said,

"I know mom, make him work for it...and that I will!"

" Just don't get too out of hoof"

After squealing with glee, Ruby turned to meet Konrad and looked at him straight in the eyes. His attention was focused on Mitta as he asked,

"Don't let what get out of hoof?"

Mitta looked at him said,

"Nothing of major concern Konrad. I take it you've cleared the path to the spot?"

Konrad curled his hand into a fist and extended his short and big finger outwards, using it to point over his shoulder at the cleared pathway.

"Yeah...it wasn't fun at all."

"Fun? Why would clearing thorns up be fun in the first place? It that a human thing? Psh! Humans." said Mitta as she rolled her eyes.

Waving his free arm in dismissal, Konrad made a quick retort as he said,

"Psh! Zombie Ponies."

Both Mitta and Konrad narrowed their eyes each other and engaged into a stare battle. Afraid that the tension between each other would ruin her chance of winning Konrad's heart, Ruby tried to interrupt the battle of wills but was surprised at what happened next. Both Mitta and Konrad suddenly broke into a fit of laughter and the stare battle was immediately over. Confused at what had just happened, Ruby tried to get answers from both of them.

"What is so funny? Why are you guys laughing?"

As Konrad and Mitta ceased laughing, they both looked at each other as if trying to telepathically come up with an answer. Both Mitta and Konrad shrugged their shoulders and said,

"I don't know."

"I'm not sure either Ruby. It just...happened."

"Okay...well now that's over, anything you want to tell us before we go through with the plan Konrad?"

Konrad the held his free hand to his chin and rubbed it with his fingers. Ruby instantly wished that he would touch her again, just as he had done earlier in the night. If she could get a massage from him, she would do it in a heart beat, hoping to not only make Luna jealous, but hopefully convince Konrad that her touch was much better. As soon as he let go of his chin, he looked at Mitta and asked,

"Mitta, you remember the plan correct?"

"Attack after the first shot, blend in as much as possible, meet up if you and Ruby are discovered and hold them off until the Guards arrive. I remember Konrad."

"Good and may I ask you something? Please don't take it as an insult-"

Interrupting Konrad, Mitta chuckled and said,

"It's okay Konrad, I think we've gotten comfortable enough with each other that if he insult one another, well be just fine. Now what is your question?"

As Ruby smiled know that her mother was comfortable around Konrad and not sensitive to his unique personality, Konrad then said,

"Okay then, can you dig a hole and crawl int he ground?"

Mitta raised an eye brow and answered,

"Yes I can. May I ask why?"

"Well...you see considering that you're a zombie, the Guards might try to kill you on sight and neither I nor Ruby want that to happen. If we get separated and they are nearby, I want you to hide until Ruby and I can meet up with you."

Mitta lightly smiled as before looking at Ruby before turning back to Konrad and said,

"Thank you for your concern Konrad. I will take that action if it becomes necessary."

"I hope it won't be but you never know. And Ruby, if I get killed, I want you to run away from the fight."

Ruby looked at Konrad with shock on her face and shook her head. She did not want to even consider the possibility that Konrad could die in the fight. After she stopped shook her head and constantly said, "NO NO NO NO!", the young man put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Hey! I don't want to die but we have to plan ahead. I'm not letting you suffer anymore Ruby, do you understand that? And if I do die, know that it's not your fault, none of this is."

"But I took-"

"Ruby?" asked Konrad as he put both hands on her shoulders. The feeling of his warm fingers was very nice and comforting. Ruby felt compelled to look Konrad in the eyes as he said,

"Not your fault! The blame lies with them, not you. Got it?"

Letting a tear come out of her right eye, Ruby instantly wrapped her forelegs around Konrad embracing him in a tight hug that took him by surprise. As Konrad looked at Mitta, the zombie mother let out a smile of approval and lightly giggle at his look of embarrassment. This was something that Mitta just couldn't help but pass up on as she said,

"Wow Konrad! You haven't even take her on a date yet and you've already won her heart, you lucky stallion!"

Konrad and Ruby both broke off the the embrace after Mitta made her jesting comment with both having a light blush on their faces.

"Uh technically I'm a man, not a stallion."

"Same difference." said Mitta as she rolled.

_"Yeah well...I guess your right. Same difference indeed."_

"Anyway..." said Konrad, "I think it's now or never. You ladies ready?"

"That I am Konrad." nodded Mitta.

"Let get those bastards!" squealed Ruby.

"Ruby..."

"Oh...sorry mom."

Making an apologetic look towards her mother before turning back to Konrad, Ruby eagerly awaited the chance to get even closer to Konrad. The man made a few adjustments on his gun's scope before looking at Ruby and asking,

"Now about that "deal" from earlier, would you like to join me on a date? I've planned on taking you to this wonderful spot to kill your murderers. I swear it will be fun and totally appropriate."

Ruby giggled before turning to her mom, giving her a false pleasing look. Mitta rolled her eyes with a smile and said,

"Have fun you too. I'll be sure to wait until the the first shot is made."

"Thanks mom!" said Ruby as the tone of excitement was very obvious.

"Thank you Mitta! I promise to bring her back on time and not late at all."

"You such a gentlecolt Konrad." replied Mitta as she began to trot towards Sunny Town.

As Ruby and Konrad turned to each other and smiled, Mitta spoke back up as she walked away saying,

"No Flanky Spanky you too! I have my eyes on you Konrad."

_"Oh God, so awkward! Wasn't going to touch her down there...though it's very tempting._

Konrad facepalmed as Ruby turned to her mother with a blush on her face saying,

"MOM!"

The zombie mother merely just chuckled until she was out of sight. Ruby held her head low in embarrassment as well as her ears lowering but was lifted up by Konrad's fingers. As he pulled his hand away, Konrad with a light smile,

"Hey, don't worry about it. She's just teasing us."

"I know but...it's so embarrassing!" replied Ruby.

Konrad shrugged his shoulders as he said,

"Parents, it's their job to embarrass us. It happens."

Ruby's ear perked up at the possibility of knowing more of Konrad's past, especially something that was embarrassing and cute.

"Really huh? Mind telling me a story." as a smile creeped up.

_"Not tonight Ruby! Great, she's going to try and find out about my past. Glad my mom isn't here with baby pictures."_

"Maybe another time...c'mon let's go." said Konrad as he began to walk towards the opening hoping Ruby wouldn't see the discomfort on his face.

As Ruby quickly trotted up to Konrad before walking to maintain the same pace as him, she couldn't but help giggle. Curious as to what was funny, Konrad looked at Ruby as the both walked and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I think I'm going to enjoy this "date"."

Konrad stopped and face palmed before looking at Ruby, who was giving him the biggest pony smile he had ever seen.

_"Oh god! Why did I say that? I mean Luna isn't here and...you know what? Screw it! I'm going to treat Ruby to a nice night of shooting Blood Hooves and enjoy her company. Besides, it's nice to have a cute pony at my side before a potentially life ending experience."_

Retuning a smile of his own, Konrad held out his free arm and asked,

"May I escort you Miss Ruby?"

Getting on her hind legs and grabbing Konrad's arm with one of her forelegs, using him for support. The stance was very awkward and a bit difficult but for Ruby it was worth it. Turning her head towards Konrad, Ruby smiled with happiness causing her eyes to glow bright but lighter shade of yellow. It was at this point could only say,

"YES! I uh mean...of course."

Konrad chuckled before assisting Ruby's new walking experience as it was the closest she could ever walk like human. As they both walked out of sight and into the thick canopy, a pair of red eyes had watched the scene unfold from a distance which neither Ruby nor Konrad had detected. The pair of eyes were soon joined by a bloody, but happy set of teeth showing off a smile of joy. The set of eyes and teeth then disappeared, as if they vanished like thief in the night. As a happy mother was heading towards what was likely to be her final night, she was glad that her daughter would get what appeared to be happiness in the embrace of a human.

She would do anything to keep that going, and the denizens of Sunny Town were about to pay the price required to keep that going.

* * *

Gray Hoof ran as fast as he could towards Sunny Town, angry that Konrad, Ruby and Mitta had defeated his untainted Blood Hooves. He could not spare anymore to dispatch them as the Alicorn Princess's forces were on their way towards Sunny Town. For the first time in 100 years, Gray Hoof was very worried about the survival of Sunny Town. It was bad enough to deal with a renegade human and his exotic weapons, it was another to deal with an army closing on their weakest moment. For once the stallion leader had regretted a plan of his making, and he had wished that he had taken Blood Clop's advice on killing Konrad when they had the chance.

_"I should have listened but no, I had to be the all knowing wise leader! And what a stupid idea to put him in with Mitta. I had hoped her anger towards the human would cause him to beg for mercy. It would seem that he's stronger than I though, even without his weapons."_

_**"Do not forget the capabilities I possess. With my protection, you can reinforce your weakened heard. When I tell you too, give me full control."**_

_"YES! Anything to save my town! Konrad must die!"_

As Gray Hoof made it into the clearing, he was greeted by his fellow Blanks who were shocked at the loss of his Blood Hoof companions. All of them had the look of fear in their eyes as their leader ran towards them. Gladstone was the first to speak up,

"Gray Hoof! What happened?! Where are the others!?"

"Don't tell me he got them too?!" shouted Starlet with blood tears coming from her face.

As Roneo went to comfort Starlet, Gray Hoof looked at the ground with shame and sadness. He could only nod his head as he made his way towards the table with the giant cake that Three Leaf had made. Nopony had even taken a slice of it as they were busy dancing and drinking the night away. All of the Blanks were shocked at Gray Hoof's confirmation that their companions were now long gone, as they looked at a very depressed Gray Hoof. Blood Clop slowly walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder, doing his best to comfort him.

"Itss okays Gray Hoofies! We cans stop him for sures! We are by your side til the end, no matter what happens."

Look at his friend's crooked red eyes, Gray Hoof smiled and said,

"Th-thanks Blood Clop. I should have listened to you earlier and now we are paying for it."

"Well get can gets him now and make him pays. Right everyponies?"

"Were here with you Gray Hoof." said Gladstone.

"Totally!" cheered Three Leaf as she kissed Gladstone on the cheek.

"Both of us are at your side Gray Hoof!" said Roneo as he held Starlet's hoof.

Taking a look at all of his friends, Gray Hoof smiled and said,

"Thanks guys...thank you. I wished this hadn't happened and that we didn't lose so many friend tonight, but at least we have each other."

Every Blank and Blood Hoof suddenly heard the loud noise of the battle with the Guards near their doorstep. The sound of clashing and yelling could be heard as they echoed through the night. Everypony was scared but not Gray Hoof as he looked at the cake. It reminded him of why he liked the parties, they were always the best way to enjoy each others company and the hard work that they completed. That's all he wanted really, a simply life in happiness and the company of others, plus cake was very nice.

Gray Hoof took a dap of the frosting with his hoof and sampled it. It was very nice and he considered it a shame that he would probably not get to finish it all at the moment. Determined to not give up, Gray Hoof turned to everypony and said,

"They are coming for us my friends! They do not know of the paradise that he was have here and see to destroy it! We will not let them! Let's show them the meaning of friendship! Everypony into defensive positions! Blood Clop! Stay close to me! I have something that I want to share with you."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Blood Clop then said,

"Okays!"

_"Ugh, that punch has really affected their intelligence. I hope sharing will work."_

_**"That it will, and you'll find that the protection will give you some unique combat capabilities that the others don't have. Remember, when I tell you to, let me assume control."**_

Satisfied with the answer, Gray Hoof began to give out more orders to everypony, urging them to get ready for an impending fight. While the original inhabitants, who were unaffected, went to their usual spots, the Blood Hooves began to take cover around the whole town. A few of the Blood Hooves fell down due to the Poison Joaks effects causing Gray Hoof to facehoof.

"Ugh! I'm so going to get you for this Konrad. Okay, now follow me to my house Blood Clop-"

BOOM!

A shot rang through the Town square and a scream filled the air shortly after. A Blood Hoof mare had taken a hit by Kornad's weapon, blowing her guts out all over the ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then the Blood Hoof mare suddenly ceased screaming and was no more as her eyes suddenly stopped glowing. Many of the tainted Blood Hooves began to run around in chaos with some ran into others, while others fell down on their plots. Gray Hoof looked around, desperate to find the source of the shooting, but was unable too see.

BOOM!

As another shot rang out, a Blood Hoof Stallion, whose plot was facing upwards while his head was on the ground, received a shot right in his plot.

"AHHH! MY PLOTTOCKS! MY-"

BOOM!

Another shot rang out and the plot wounded Stallion's head suddenly had a whole right through it as his brain was splattered across the ground. Gray Hoof again looked around to try and find the source of the shooting but was still unable to find it.

_"Wherever Konrad is, he's certainly hiding very well. I can't understand how he can make a noise that big and get away!"_

_**"Humans are very annoying when stirred, and their persistence if even worse."**_

_"How do you know-"_

BOOM!

Another shot rang out and this time two Blood Hooves holding each other and crying too a hit to their head at the same time. They both slumped over each other, still embracing as their eyes faded out of existence. That was the last straw for Gray Hoof as the sight before him was absolutely heart wrenching. Realizing he needed to get to his house to help share the protection with Blood Clop, Gray Hoof was able to figure out from his observations that the ponies who were hit were the ones that were out in the open. It he could move from cover to cover, perhaps he could make it to his house with Blood Clop.

"Blood Clop, when I tell you to, I want you to follow me very closely. We are going to my house. Got it?"

Blood Clop merely nodded as another shot rang out,

BOOM!

A blood stallion had his leg hit, causing him to scream, before another one took him.

BOOM!

The shot had blown out his throat, spraying blood on the ground as he fell down. The Blood Hoof's eyes shortly faded and Gray Hoof took a gulp of bloody spit that had built up in his mouth. He would get to his house and help Blood Clop if it was the last thing he could do. Making sure the coast was clear, Gray Hoof turned to Blood Clop as he said,

"Blood Clop! Follow me! NOW!"

Both Blood Clop and Gray Hoof got up and ran from the party table at which they had taken cover. Another shot rang out as a patch of dirt struck up near them. It became very clear to Gray Hoof that Konrad was taking a shot at them and proceeded to zig-zag as best as he could with his speed that the strange, yet powerful voice gave him. Blood Clop followed him as best as he could and did a good job keeping up with his erratic patterns. As he made it half way, Blood Clop crashed into something,

"OOF!"

"AGH!" said feminine voice in pain.

Gray Hoof turned around and noticed that Blood Clop had collided with none other than Mitta herself. It seemed that Konrad had taken the traitorous Mare's appearance to blend to in and cause damage. Gray Hoof narrow his eyes at Mitta, who was on her plot and disoriented.

"YOU!...TRAITOR! I'LL KILL-"

BOOM!

A Patch of dirt shot right up next to him. Another hoof or two and he would have been hit. Not wanting to let Konrad get another chance at him, Gray Hoof immediately helped Blood Clop get up whose head head sideways but not corrected.

using his forelegs to correct the deformity immediately, a snap was heard.

SNAP!

Blood Clop's head was corrected as the stallion in question look around with it. Satisfied that it worked, Blood Clop looked at Mitta and said,

"YOU! I HATES YOUSE!"

Shaking her disorientation off, Mitta looked at Blood Clop and growled before getting up and running off. Blood Clop went to to run after her but was stopped by Gray Hoof.

"NO! Get to my house...NOW!"

To Gray Hoof's surprise, the stallion complied and ran towards Gray Hoof's House. Gray Hoof continued to zig zag in towards his home, hoping that the erratic patterns would throw Konrad off. Based on what he saw, Gray Hoof was sure that the human's weapon was dependent entirely upon line of sight. Considering that he hit the ground with his weapon and that dirt couldn't not possibly hurt him, it would make sense that his assumption would be the case. Not wanting to confirm it, Gray Hoof made one final push towards his house.

_"Almost there..."_

As soon as Gray Hoof made it to his house and opened the door, a shot rang out once more.

BOOM!

"WAAAAAGHGGHH! CRIMSON TAIL! I'M COMING TO JOIN YOU!"

Gray Hoof turned around to see that Blood Clop had taken a hit to the leg. His left hind leg had a massive hole in it between his hoof and plot. Knowing that couldn't get up, Gray Hoof ran out and grabbed him by the tail, doing his best to pull him in. For what seemed like an eternity, Gray Hoof pulled the screaming Stallion into his house and close the door. Nopony had ever really been in his house before, as his home was a his own sanctuary. Blood Clop began to flail and wail all over the place, spluttering blood over his floor.

"WWAAAAGH! It hurts! I love you Crimson Tail! I'll see you soon!"

"Not right now you aren't! Stand still Blood Clop! I'm going to help give you something."

As the Blood Hoof Stallion kept screaming and flailing, Gray Hoof let the voice take control. His eyes turned a completel hazy black, and lifted his right foreleg. A black haze emanated from his hoof and enveloped Blood Clop's leg, before spreading to his head. The haze filled the hole in Blood Clop's leg, and the stallion himself began to shake. For a moment of two, it seemed that Blood Clop was going to die from the convulsions, but to Gray Hoof's relief, the stallion did not. Blood Clop then got up on his legs and looked around with his new black eyes, and saw that Gray Hoof now had normal red eyes.

_"I had to share the power in order to prevent the source of protection from disappearing, but it was worth it. Hopefully Blood Clop can use the source to stop Konrad while I watch from a distance."_

"So Blood Clop...how do you feel?"

As Blood clop heard Gray Hoof, he turned to his friend and smiled as the black haze emanated from his eyes.

"Never better Gray Hoof...never better..."

"Excellent, well welcome to my home! But I'm afraid I can't ask you to stay, we've got party poopers to take care of. You know who they are right?"

Blood Clop chuckled menacingly before responding,

"Yes I do...Mitta the traitor, Ruby the cursed, and Konrad...the bastard."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Gray Hoof.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

"Gooood! Now unleash you anger and show them the power of Sunny Town!" comanded Gray Hoof as he lifted a foreleg up and pointed towards the door. Blood Clop bowed before saying,

"As you wish!"

The newly protected Blood Hoof Stallion then lifted his head up and turned towards the door eager to kill Mitta, Ruby, and especially the human known as Konrad. Gray Hoof could only laugh menacingly as his eyes turned a dark shade of red. The human hadn't seen anything yet and Gray Hoof was placing his bits on Blood Clop. It would definitely be an interesting sight to watch indeed for the leader of Sunny Town, for the Battle of the Blanks was just getting started.

* * *

Oh snap! What's the protection going to be? Will Konrad, Ruby and Mitta stop them? And what else are those two doing on their date? I hope you guys like this, as more is on the way. Again, the fight scene is going to very long and drawn out, so unless I say the next chapter is going to be the last one, don't expect it to be because my plans on writing the fight scene are constantly getting changed. I hope this little snippet of fighting was good enough for you guys and I hope you'll like the next chapter coming out soon, as I've already started on it! It will begin with Mitta's pov before turning to Ruby's and then Kornad's pov. Enjoy folks!


End file.
